Expecting the Unexpected
by YoAngel4E
Summary: A different turn of events after Expecting changes the AI gangs world forever. Basically how things would have changed through all of the seasons of Angel. AC pairing
1. Walking Through the Sewers is Hard

Disclaimer: All characters from ANGEL belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they arent on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 1**

The huge demon father stood there, frozen in time, just like Angel had hoped the nitrogen would do.

"Well," Angel turned to Wesley with a smile. "now that that's over..."

Wesley shook his head and looked beyond Angel's shoulder. "I wouldn't say that just yet..."

Angel tracked Wesley's eyes to see a still very pregnant Cordelia making her way over to them.

"Angel?"Cordelia was on the verge of tears. "What's happening? I thought...I thought if you killed him-" Cordelia cried as her eyes swelled and she pointed up to the demon father. "I thought_ this_ was supposed to go away!" She said as she craddled her enlarged stomach in her hands.

Angel pulled Cordelia in for a hug. "I know. I don't know why it didn't work. But i promise Cordy, we'll figure this all out." Angel wiped away Cordelia's tears and looked to Wesley for some help.

"Yes, we will figure this out Cordelia." Wesley said as he patted her on the back. "Not to worry. The doctor said you were eight and a half months along so we still have time to figuare out what is happening to you."

"And what if we don't!" Cordelia snapped as she pulled away from Angel. "Then what? Do I have these kids? These demon-spawn! There's seven of them! What am I supposed to do?"

"Cordy, we'll figuare that out when we have to. Right now we need to get you home and in bed." Angel said as he grabbed her hand. "You need rest."

Cordelia snorted and pulled away from Angel. "No, I need my life to go back to the way it was! The way it was before Buffy and demons and vampires with souls and vision and demon pregnancies! I can't handle this and I don't want to try!"

"Cordy..." Angel pleaded.

"No Angel." Cordelia folded her arms. "This is all your fault, you know. If I hadn't met you at that stupid party then I never would have gotten involved with any of this! I would just be acting my ass off and not worrying about any PTB and their stupid visions, or what I'm going to do with seven demon babies!" Cordelia whipped around on her heel. "Now let's go. I need a ride home." And with that she exited the warehouse.

Wesley turned to look at Angel and saw how much Cordelia's last comment and sliced the vampire open.

"I'm sure it's just harmones Angel."

"Yeah. Me too Wes. Well come on, you heard her. She needs a ride home."

Wesley nodded and followed Angel out to his car where they found Cordelia curled up fast asleep in the backseat.

"I told her she was tired." Angel said as he climbed into his car.

Angel carried Cordelia into her apartment very quitely so he did not wake her. He had dropped Wesley off at home telling him he would stay with Cordelia tonight and tomorrow they would talk more about keeping an eye on her. Suddenly the lights dimmed on.

"Thanks Dennis." Angel said to Cordelia's friendly ghost. "I'm just gonna get her into bed and then I'll stay on the couch tonight."

Cordelia's bedroom door swung open and Angel thanked Dennis silently as he carried Cordelia into the room.

Cordelia awoke the next morning from what she hoped had been a bad dream but when she pulled down the covers and saw her swollen stomach she knew the truth.

"Damn it." She muttered under her breath and she struggled to get out of bed. "God, what is with my life!" She said as she slammed her fist on the bed fusterated at the situation she was in.

In a moments notice Angel was at her side helping her out of bed.

"I thought I heard you in here." He said as he got her to her feet.

"Angel..." Cordelia bit her lip. "Did you stay over last night?"

Angel nodded.

"You didn't have to. I would have been fine."

Angel shook his head. "I wanted to. Besides me and Dennis had a good game of Black Jack going on."

Angel smiled and Cordelia buried her face in his chest as she cried. "God, Angel, I'm so sorry for last night. I know what I said but none of this is your fault...it's just..."

"Shh Cordy...Don't worry about that." Angel held her tight. "Your under a lot of pressure now. I get that."

Cordelia looked up at Angel and wiped her eyes. "What would I do without you?"

Angel shrugged. "Not eat I guess." Angel smiled at her. "I made you some pancakes. I figuared you'd be hungry..."

Cordelia smiled at him and rubbed her swollen belly. "You have no idea." Then she suddenly leaned in and kissed him on the cheak. She quickly pulled away and both stood in akward silence for a moment.

"Well...uhh pancakes it is then." Angel said and turned out the door quickly.

Cordelia rolled her eyes and looked up. "Why did you do that Cordelia? Why, why, why?" She asked herself as she followed Angel down the hall.

When Welsey entered Cordelia's apartment he was a little worried about the lack of noise he heard. Usually Cordelia would have the radio blasting or the TV turned up.

"Angel? Cordelia?" Wesley called and then he felt a hand go over his mouth. He tried to get free from the man, or thing, whatever it was, that was holding him in place but he couldn't.

"Sh!" The thing hissed and let go of Wesley's mouth.

Wesley turned to see Angel standing infront of him. "Angel!"

"Shut up, Wes! I think Cordelia's sleeping." Angel whispered.

"You think?"

"She went into her room. She hasn't come out since and there hasn't been much noise so I'm guessing she's sleeping and I don't want to wake her."

"No, no. I agree. She needs rest." Wesley said as he sat down on the couch and opened up a huge book.

"What is that?" Angel was suddenly interested in what Wesley had brought over.

"Well, I couldn't get much sleep last night so I figuared I'd do some research seeing as how Cordelia is the only one out of all the girls who is still pregnant."

"Did you find out anything?"

Wesley nodded. "It seems that she must have left the pool before the process was over..."

"Which means the demon spawn didn't die."

"Correct."

"Great. So now what do we do?"

"Well," Wesley said pushing up his glasses. "She'll have to give birth."

"She'll die. You know what happens to the mothers of those things. Most barely live to tell the tale."

"I know that which is why I made arrangements for her."

"Arrangements?" Angel raised an eyebrow.

"I contacted a demon doctor-"

"No."

"He's completely harmless..." Wesley pleaed as Angel began to walk away.

"No."

"We have no other choice!"

Angel turned to face Wesley. "Yes we do. We don't bring her there. End of story."

"She'll die if we don't. You know that as well as I do."

Angel sighed. "What makes you think this guy can even help us?"

"Because he's done this before. And he works for the Powers."

"He what?"

"Yes. He works for the Powers. He helps all of the powers champions if they ever need it. Like in Cordy's case."

"And since she is now my sire then she's connected to the powers so he'll help her?"

Wesley nodded. "Correct."

Angel smiled. "I can't wait to tell Cordy!"

"Tell me what?" Cordelia slowly made her way into the room.

"The sewers are hard enough to walk in when I'm not pregnant, what makes you think I can manage when I am pregnant?" Cordelia said with a hand on her huge stomach as she followed Angel and Wesley through the sewers.

"Well we could have taken the street I guess and you know, I could have just burst into flames but anything to make _you_ feel better..." Angel said sarcastically.

"Well thanks for the support Mr. I'm-such-a-good-friend-I-won't-even-help-Cordelia-walk!" Cordy snapped.

"Well maybe if you asked nicer-" Angel was interrupted by Wesley.

"Both of you be quiet. This is the place." Wesley said looking up to a small door with a welcome mate on the floor.

"You've got to be kidding me! There is no way in hell I'm having babies in there! No way in hell I'm even going in there!" Cordelia said frantically.

"Cordelia, we don't have any other options." Wesley said opening the door.


	2. Demon Doctors

Disclaimer: All characters from ANGEL belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they arent on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting". A/C pairing.

**CHAPTER 2**

Angel and Cordelia sat quietly in the waitng room of the demon-doctor's office as Wesley filled out the neccesary paper work. The waiting room was small and poorly lit, but rather clean for being underground. Wesley sat down shortly after he handed all the papers into the nurse.

"They said it shouldn't be to long of a wait." Wesley stated.

Angel nodded and looked at Cordelia who was looking down playing with her watch. He gently patted her back. "Cordy, you ok?"

Cordelia jumped and immediately grabbed her heart. "Oh! It was only you Angel." She said setting back down. "I'm sorry, I must have zoned out for a second. You scared me."

"I...I didn't mean to. I just..." Angel looked down. "You looked upset."

Cordelia snorted with a smile. "Just a little. I mean, I am going to be a mother to some big demon babies in a couple of weeks right?" She laughed nervously.

"Cordelia..." Wesley started but was interupted when the nurse came into the room.

"Cordelia Chase?" The fat little demon nurse read off her chart.

"That's me." Cordelia stood with Angel's help.

"Come on in. The doctor will see you now." The nurse said holding open the door.

Cordelia looked to Angel who gave her a nod and then helped her into the room with Wesley trailing behind.

The exam room was much brighter and more chearful then the waiting room. The nurse instructed Cordelia to lay back and wait for the doctor, reassuring her he'd be in in a minute.

"Well, this is just great." Said Cordelia flatly when the nurse left.

"What is?" Wesley asked leaning against the wall.

"That you guys are in here with me. I wasn't planning on that." Cordelia looked up over the hump in her stomach.

"We can go if you want." Angel offered. He was a little embarrassed to be in there as it was, he thought to himself. He didn't mind leaving.

"No." Cordelia said quickly throwing her hand out to Angel. "I don't want to be alone."

"And you won't be." Wesley smiled at her as the door swung open and the doctor entered.

Cordelia looked nervously at Angel who quickly took her outstretched hand silently.

"Well..." The doctor said reading his chart. "Miss Chase..." The Doctor was a small demon with green skin and yellow eyes. He was rather old and frail looking, and had a small patch of white hair on his head. His nose was very long and his glasses sat on it in a rather odd way. "I'm Doctor Everets." He stretched out his hand to Angel.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Angel." Angel said shaking the doctor's hand.

"A vampire right?" Dr. Everets asked.

Angel nodded.

"Well, Mr. Angel-Vampire. I must say I've never had something like this happen before, but you do have a soul so I shouldn't be surprised you'd be knocking girls up." The doctor said tiltling his head to indicate he was talking about Cordelia.

"Oh..." Angel was surprised. "Uh...no...it's not-"

"They're not his." Cordelia lifted her head. "Trust me, because if they were he'd be a pile of dust right now..."

"Oh dear." The Dr. Everets said. "I'm sorry. I just assumed..." He pointed to Angel's hand that was clasped onto Cordelia's tight.

"How'd you know I have a soul?" Angel asked.

"I can smell it on you, kid." Dr. Everets said.

"Dr. Everets, Wesley Wyndham-Pryce." Wesley butted in. "We spoke earlier on the phone?"

The doctor looked confused.

"_This _is Cordelia." Wesley pointed to Cordelia. "The seer."

"Oh! Oh right!" Dr. Everts laughed. "Of coarse. I know all about you, dear." He said patting Cordelia's leg. "Welsey told me all about what happened."

"Great..." Cordelia said with a fake smile.

"Now, relax." The Doctor began examining Cordelia. "Well, from the look of you there isn't much we can do anymore. You'll have to have these suckers and then we'll see what we can do with them. But I'll be honest with you, for the most part, these types of demons are just bad news." Dr. Everts said to Cordelia. "We usually have to kill them right after birth."

"Kill them?" Cordelia asked.

"I'm afraid so." Dr. Everts said. "Now listen, I want you off your feet as much as possible. These things should be here in the next few weeks. Understood?" He lifted his glasses to look at Cordelia.

Cordelia nodded as Angel helped her sit up.

"And you," Dr. Everts pointed to Angel. "You take care of her big guy. I've seen a million guys like you in here...well not like _you _but I can tell you care about her. Keep her safe."

"I will." Angel picked Cordelia up.

"Angel, what are you doing?" Cordelia was confused.

"He said off your feet right? So I'm doing what he said." Angel said as he carried Cordelia out the door.

Angel made himself comfortable on Cordelia's couch. He and Wesley decided that if someone was going to keep Cordelia safe Angel was the better of the two to do it, so Angel would be spending the next few weeks at Cordelia's apartment.

"Angel." Cordelia made her way out of the kitchen. "I'm sorry about the couch. I'll make you up the bed in the spare room tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it." Angel smiled and patted the couch. "I'm fine. Now shouldn't you be off your feet?"

"Yeah, yeah." Cordelia rubbed her stomach. "I'm working on it-OWE!" Cordelia doubled over.

"What?" Angel was at her side helping her to the couch in a flash. "What is it Cordy?"

Cordelia just looked up and smiled. "They kicked...or one of them did. Here..." Cordelia took Angel's hand and placed it on her stomach. "Feel it..."

"Wow." Angel was surprised at the strength the babies had, even for demons.

"You know something?" Cordelia looked up at Angel. "I'm really not sure what im going to do with them. I never thought i wanted them, I still don't know if I do. I mean, I always wanted children but not like this. But when the doctor told me we might have to kill them." Cordelia's eyes began to fill with tear.

"Cordy..." Angel patted her leg.

"They're a part of me. How am i supposed to live with that if they are killed?" Cordelia bit her lip to hold back the tears.

"If they're evil you won't want them around anyway. You'll know it when they are born. You won't feel bad then." Angel tried to reassure her.

"They could be good though, right? Like Doyle." She grabbed Angel's hand. "He was good, Angel, he really was."

Angel nodded. "I know he was."

"So they could be like him, right? It could happen?" Cordelia's eyes pleaded with Angel's.

Angel nodded. "It could, but-"

"But don't get my hopes up. I know." She looked down at her stomach and smiled. "I just don't know what to do."

"Well, let's not worry about that now." Angel said as he slowly helped her to her feet. "You need some rest. Come on." He picked her up and brought her to her room.

The ring of the phone is what woke Cordelia up. He rubbed her eyes and looked over at her clock. 2:27 AM. "Who the hell is calling me at this hour?" She said to no one in particular as the phone stopped ringing. She sighed and tried to get comforable again. Just then her door swung open.

"Cordy? It's me." Angel said turning on the lights.

"Who was that on the phone?" Cordelia asked struggling to sit up.

"Wes." Angel said moving into the room. "Listen, there's some demon downtown I need to take care of, so we've got to get you packed up and over to my place."

"I'm fine, Angel. I'm not going to pop. I promise." Cordelia said as she made small circles on her stomach with her hand.

"Cordy, we aren't fighting about it. Just please do what I ask?" Angel pleaded and Cordelia nodded to him. "Alright, so where are your clothes so I can pack them up for you?"

"In the closet, like everyone else's in the world." Cordelia looked down. "Not that any of them fit me anymore."

"Alright, then you'll just borrow a pair of my sweats or something." Angel moved to her bed. "Now let's go."

It was almost 4:00AM by the time Angel got Cordelia comfortable and met Wesley in the alley.

"Sorry, Wes." Angel said with sword in hand. "It took awhile to get Cordelia settled."

"I understand. Now." Welsey fixed his glasses. "It seems there is some sort of soul sucking demon in there." Wesley pointed to the building in front of them. "It apparently takes peoples souls and uses them to feed off of and stay alive."

"Great, because me without a soul has _never_ been a problem or anything." Angel said sarcastically.

"He won't take your soul. You're dead already. He only takes souls that belong to those who are alive because they have the energy of life in them. Your's just-"

"I'm not alive so no life in the soul." Angel said simply.

"Correct, but that means I can't come in with you." Wesley looked down.

"Not a problem. I'll be back in a few." Angel made his way to the door.

"And Angel," Wesley said pointing up to the sky. "You don't have much time. It's almost dawn."

Angel nodded and entered the building. Upon closing the door behind him he immediately felt he wasn't alone. "Who's there?" He called out raising his sword. Before he could even turn around a large demon wit huge teeth and claws had Angel pinned under him. Angel struggled to get up between the demons bits and blows. Then the demon lifted his claw to swip Angel's face once more and Angel managed to grab his sword and pierce the demon through his heart. The demon fell over and Angel pushed him off of him. Then Angel tried to stand and suddenly the room started spinning and Angel fell, blacking out.


	3. Its Just Gunn

Disclaimer: All characters from ANGEL belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting". A/C pairing.

**CHAPTER 3**

Cordelia was just finishing breakfast as Wesley entered Angel's kitchen.

"Good morning, Cordelia." Welsey said leaning against the wall. "How are you feeling?"

"Ehh, not so good." Cordelia said as she finished her toast. "I was sick since like seven this morning."

Wesley smiled. "Well, that would explain why Angel is asleep. I'm sure you had him up all morning."

"No." Cordelia raised an eyebrow. "He hasn't come home yet. I thought he was with you."

"He was, about eight hours ago. We went after a demon, but I couldn't go in and help him fight it." Wesley stood up straight.

"Well, where the hell is he now?" Cordelia said as she began to get worried.

"I'm sure he is fine, Cordelia. Maybe the sun began to come up so he is hung up somewhere until night fall."

"Or maybe," Cordelia stood. "He is a pile of dust somewhere!" She quickly grabbed her purse.

"Cordelia, where are you going?"

"To find him!"

"Oh no you're not!" Wesley cut her off. "Not in your condition."

"Wesley, I'm going to find Angel. I could give a flip about my condition! I'm not having these babies right now, so right now I need to find Angel." She tried to get around Wesley. "Move, Wes!"

"Cordelia, I'd rather-" He was cut off by a knock on the door. "See, that's probably Angel now." He moved and opened the door to find a young black man in ragged clothes with Angel swung over his shoulder. "Oh dear..."

"What?" Cordelia moved to see who was at the door and jumped back when she saw the scene. "Um...Wes?"

"He belong to you?" The young man asked.

"Um...yes...yes he does." Wesley stammered.

The young man entered with Angel. "I found him in the sewer under this place. Dude was out cold. I checked his wallet and found a card with this address." The young man held up Angel's card.

Cordelia moved foward. "Yes, he lives here."

"Woah! Look at you little momma." The young man said to Cordelia. "Is he the dad because that would explain why I found him in the shape he was in." He pointed to the slashes on Angel's face.

"Oh my God!" Cordelia moved and cupped Angel's face in her hands. "I've got to clean that up! Put him on the couch." Cordelia said as she waddled into the kitchen.

The man did as he was told and set Angel down on the couch.

"Thank you for bringing him home Mr..." Wesley trailed off.

"Gunn." The young man said.

"Excuse me?" Wesley was confused.

"That's me. I'm Charles Gunn."

"Well, thank you Charles." Cordelia said returning with a rag to clean up Angel's face. "We were worried about him." She knelt down and began washing Angel's cuts out very softly.

"It's just Gunn, and not a problem." Gunn smiled.

"If you don't mind me asking, what where you doing in the sewer, Mr. Gunn?" Wesley asked.

"Alright, you got me. I didn't find him in a sewer. I found him in an old apartment downtown. I was out hunting and he was dueling with some big ugly thing. It seemed to be getting the best of him so I decided I'd give him a hand. I beat the thing until it's guts fell out and then I went to stake ya boy over here..." Gunn tilted his head to Angel. "but he managed to come to just in time to tell me his whole **damn** life story so I figuared I'd let the soulful vamp go when he blacked out again. I dragged his dead ass through the sewers and now, well, here I am."

"Wow." Cordelia said flatly. "Well, that was uh...thoughtful?"

"You say you were out hunting? Hunting what?" Wesley asked Gunn.

"Vamps, man. What else?" Gunn threw out his arms. "All except ya boy here. I guess he's on our side."

"Yep." Cordelia patted Angel's cuts. "He's different alright."

"Well I'm gonna be on my way then." Gunn said moving to the door.

"Oh no, please go grab something to eat. I'm sure Angel will want to talk to you when he wakes up." Cordelia said still concentrating on Angel's face.

"Ok. Thanks...uhh...sorry I didn't catch ya names." Gunn said.

"Oh, of coarse. I'm Wesley Wyndham-Pryce and this is Cordelia Chase." Wesley said as he pointed to Cordelia. "Oh and he's Angel, on the couch."

"Yeah, he told me when we met." Gunn said flatly.

"Oh, well, right this way into the kitchen then." Wesley exited and Gunn followed him.

Cordelia was left alone with Angel. She dabbed at his wounds and cursed him under her breath for how stupid he had been. Then her hand suddenly went to her huge stomach. "Ouch, would you knock it off in there. That hurts." Cordelia said to her unborn children.

"Maybe they're gonna be soccer players?" Angel said weakly with a smile as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Angel!" Cordelia threw herself as best she could around him and then she suddenly, and without warning, slap him as hard as she could in the arm.

"Ouch! Hey, what was that for?" Angel asked grabbing his arm.

"You could have died, buddy!" Cordelia raised her voice at him. "You could have been a big pile of nothing and then I would have been all alone!" Cordelia was on the verge of tears. "You are so selfish, God!"

"Selfish? Cordy, I was doing what I always do. I always almost die, it's like part of my job." Angel said propping himself up on one arm. "But listen to me." He cupped Cordelia's chin in his hand. "You'll never be alone. Not now, not ever. Understand?"

Cordelia nodded. "I'm just a mess. I guess it's the harmones."

"Yeah." Angel slowly got up. "That'll probably do it to you." He bent over to help Cordelia up and when he stood he was face to face with a man he didn't recognize. "Who the hell are you?"

"Are you kidding me? I saved your life and all I get is a 'who the hell are you'? That's crap." Gunn said.

Angel sighed and gave a nod. "Gunn. How could I forget you."

"I don't know. Seeing as how I kicked that demon's ass for you." Gunn folded his arms.

"I could have taken him." Angel said.

"Oh, I'm sure. You looked it when he was, ya know, killing you and all."

"He wasn't-" Angel crossed his arms, mimicking Gunn. "I'm already dead."

"Yeah, I know. I also know you got a soul, and ya only drink pigs blood, and ya got a thing for blondes."

"How did you kno-"

"You told me, remember?" Gunn asked.

"Oh, yeah."

"Well now that you're awake I'm gonna be on my way. Thanks for the food, Cordelia." Gunn said holding up two cookies.

"No problem." Cordelia called after him as he exited and then she changed her attention to Angel. "Well, that was rude. He only, like, saved your life and you just get nippy with him."

"I wasn't nippy." Angel said sitting on the couch. "He saved me, I thanked him, but he shouldn't have been there. He could have gotten himself killed."

Cordelia sat next to Angel. "Just like you could have. It's part of his job."

"Yeah, he told me, and let me tell you how much I don't like him doing that job." Angel said.

"Well, what can you do---" Cordelia doubled over and got a worried look on her face.

"What is it, Cordy?" Angel helped sit her back up.

"I don't know. Maybe a kick?" Cordelia doubled over again. "Or something else." She doubled over once more and cried out in pain.

It took Angel and Wesley about five minutes to have Cordelia at Dr. Everets' office and another two minutes to have her in the exam room.

"Well..." Dr. Everets chuckled to himself. "She's perfectly fine."

"What?" Angel was shocked. "Trust me she isn't. I was there when-"

"When she had a fake contraction." Dr. Everets said simply. "It's very common at this stage." He turned his attention to Cordelia. "Were you on your feet a lot?"

Cordelia shrugged. "A little, I guess."

"Well, no more of that. You stay in bed." The doctor told her.

"What!" Cordelia said angrily. "I can't-"

"Cordelia, just listen to the doctor." Wesley tried to calm her down.

"Here's a plan, Wes. You get pregnant with seven demon-spawn and** then **you listen to the doctor!" Cordelia snapped as she got up and exited.

The doctor saw the dumbfounded looks on Angel and Wesley's face and chuckled. "Relax boys, all women get like that at the end."

"It's like she's possessed." Wesley said.

"Yeah, it would seem that way." Dr. Everet's laughed again. "But she'll be better once they are born, just try and be there for her right now."

"That's your mission, Angel. I'm going to try and stay out of her way as much as I can." Wesley said.

"What? Wes, we're a team." Angel tried to weasel his way out. "And if I recall you had the hots for Cordelia back in Sunnydale."

"And if I recall she had the hots for you so that means you win this." Wesley walked to the door. "I'll be at home if you two should need anything." And with that he exited.

Angel looked up at Dr. Everets who just smiled at him. "Well, out of the two of you, I'd say the English guy was the smartest."

"I know..." Angel said under his breath as he followed the doctor out of the room.

"Well, home sweet home." Angel said as he placed Cordelia down on his bed and pulled the covers up around her.

"Angel, this is silly. I'll be fine at my apartment." Cordelia smiled at him. "Dennis is there and-"

"Cordy, you heard the doctor. No walking around for you, so you're staying here with me." Angel sat on the bed next to her.

"I don't want to put you out."

"You're not."

"This is _your_ bed! And i just took it over." Cordelia said looking away as her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey." Angel took her hand. "I'm a vampire. I don't need that much sleep. Plus, I like my couch. It's...comfy."

"Why are you doing this?" Cordelia asked as tears fell down her cheeks. "I don't deserve this. I don't deserve you and Wes taking care of me like this."

"Of course you do, Cordy." Angel said wipping her tears away. "You're my best friend."

Cordelia smiled at Angel who smiled back and then got up and turned the lights off.

"Angel?" Cordelia called out in the dark room. "Don't leave me in here."

"Alright, I'll be right here in the chair, Cordy." Angel said as he moved some books to sit down.

"No, Angel. Come lay with me. I...I don't want to be alone." Cordelia stammered and Angel could tell she was crying.

"Uhh, ok." Angel said climbing into bed next to Cordelia.

Cordelia turned and buried her head in Angel's chest. She cried for what seemed like hours and all Angel could do was hold her close to his cold body. He smelt the salt in her tears and felt the warmth of her skin. When he was sure she had fallen asleep he gently moved her over so he could go make himself more comfortable on the couch. As he was getting up though, Cordelia grabbed his arm.

"Angel?" She called out weakly. "Where are you going?"

"No...nowhere Cordy." Angel said sliding back next to her.

She inched up so that they were face to face. "Thank you. For everything." And without hesitation she gently kissed him on the lips and then pulled her head back to study his face. She could see nothing in the dark so she decided to just nuzzle back down into his chest and get some rest.

Angel was unable to sleep the rest of the night.


	4. The View is Breathtaking

Disclaimer: All characters from ANGEL belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting". A/C pairing.

**CHAPTER 4**

Cordelia was awaken the next morning by the sound of a traffic jam right outside Angel's apartment. She huffed and struggled to get out of bed. She then made her way over to Angel's closet and pulled out a pair of his sweatpants. They were far to long on her but just barely made their way around her huge belly. "Wonderful." She thought to herself. "I gained about 50 pounds in 4 days." She then made her way down the hall and into the kitchen where she found Angel and Gunn sitting at the table.

"Hey Cordy. How are you feeling?" Angel asked as he stood to let her sit down.

"I'm ok." She said simply taking the seat Angel had given up for her. "Good morning, Gunn."

"Morning." Gunn said as he rubbed his eyes.

"You look tired." Cordelia told him.

"I am. Didn't sleep much, or at all last night." Gunn said and then turned his attention to Angel. "Which brings us back to what we were discussing."

"There's no discussion." Angel told Gunn as he began preparing Cordelia some eggs.

"Are you serious? You ain't gonna help a brother out?" Gunn stood. "Man, I shoulda staked your ass when I had the chance."

"Like you could have." Angel turned to face Gunn. "And I'm not helping you out. It's one thing to fight a few vampires when need be, but you're talking about going after an entire clan of them with nothing more then a few humans. Do you know what they'll do to you?"

"Kill a few of us but so what? We'll kill them and that's all that matters. These things need to go down and it needs to happen now." Gunn said getting furious.

"What's with the temper?" Angel asked him. "A temper isn't going to kill them, if anything it's just going to piss them off mo-"

"They killed my sister!" Gunn shouted at Angel. "Yesterday, while I was over here helping you out they came and they took her and they turned her! I had to stake my own sister, man." Gunn said down weakly and covered his eyes so that he could hide his tears.

Angel stood there with his mouth opened and looked at Cordelia who wrapped her arm around Gunn.

"It's alright." She told him. "Everything will be ok."

"No it won't!" Gunn looked up at Angel. "She died because I was helping you out, damn it! And now, all I'm asking is for you to help me out. Help me kill them!"

"Fine." Angel said. "But not tonight."

"What!" Gunn was confused.

"You're bitter and still mourning her. That will only hurt you in the fight." Angel told him. "I'll help you but you have to be willing to do things my way."

"And what way is that?" Gunn asked curiously.

"You, me, and Wesley. No one else comes. You tell your crew to go home, knock off the slaying. They aren't meant for it and it will get them all killed-" Angel was interrupted by Gunn.

"I can't tell them that, they are my backbone! I can't do this alone." Gunn said.

"You won't have to. Wesley and I will be your new backbone. You can work here with us, and I'll help you train and get ready to take these things out, but only if you get ride of that group of yours. This is not the place for kids. Do you follow?" Angel asked.

Gunn nodded and looked at the floor. "Yeah. I got ya."

"Good." Angel moved to the counter and gathered some papers he handed to Gunn. "Now takes these down to Wesley's apartment. His address is here." Angel pointed to a sticky-note on the first page.

"What are these?" Gunn asked him.

"Lease papers. I found an old hotel a few blocks from here. I thought we'd set up shop in there, that way you'd have a place to stay and Cordelia could have her own room, and we'd all be together. I want you and Wes to go down there today and get rid of a demon in there. Wesley knows what to do, I just need you there as muscle, incase something goes wrong." Angel told him.

"Muscle. I can do that." Gunn said as he stood and stuffed the papers in his pocket. "I'll talk to y'all later." And with that he exited.

"A hotel?" Cordelia asked Angel who had gone back to cooking her breakfast.

"Yeah." Angel told her. "I figured it would be best. It gives Gunn a place to stay, and will let me keep an eye on you like I'm supposed to, and, you know, if the babies aren't...well..."

"Evil." Cordelia finished his sentence as she looked down at her stomach.

"Right...if they aren't evil, then it will give us-I mean you, enough room to raise them."

Cordelia got up and threw her arms around Angel. "You're the best!" She leaned in and kissed his cheek, and then slowly moved her lips to his mouth.

Before Angel knew it he was kissing Cordelia back. He swung her up to the table and sat her down and began kissing her more passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Then suddenly he pulled away from her.

"Cordy..." He stammered as he saw the hurt look on her face. "I...I shouldn't have done that. That was wrong of me."

"You?" Cordelia looked up as tears formed. "I kissed you, remember?"

"But I kissed you back, and I shouldn't have."

"Why? Because we are only friends? Or because I'm vision-girl? Or because I'm pregnant? Or is it because you're still in love with Buffy?" She asked hysertically and quickly left the kitchen.

Angel heard his bedroom door slam shut and lock. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

Once Cordelia had locked Angel's door and was sure he wasn't coming down to carry on their conversation she made her way over to his bed. She climbed in and pulled the covers tight around her swollen stomach and cried until the pillow was soaked. When she felt she had no more tears to cry she made her way into the bathroom and leaned against the sink. Looking at herself in the mirrow she could see how much she changed. Not just the past couple of days, although those had also contributed majorly to the changes, she thought as she ran her hands over her stomach. No, it was something more. Back in high school Cordelia was a Class-A bitch. She cared for no one but herself, until Xander and his little group of friends showed her a different side of the world, but even Xander didn't care about her. Not enough to not break her heart.

"Why would Angel be any different?" She thought out loud. "Why would you think he'd care about you? Actually want you?" She looked at her reflection and her eyes fell to her enlarged stomach again. "Especially now?"

"That was sweeeet!" Gunn said to Wesley as they entered Angel's apartment. "The way that spell made that thing visable then WACK!" He made a motion with his arm. "That was tight, English."

"Thanks, Gunn." Wesley said as he let them into the kitchen where they found Angel sitting with his head held in his hands. "Angel?"

Angel lifted his head. "Oh, hey Wes. Gunn." Angel stood. "How'd everything go?"

"Great." Wesley told him. "We are ready to move in and all. As a matter of fact, Gunn came over and he and I packed my apartment and brought it over to the hotel. We also took the liberty of going over to Cordelia's place and pretty much packing her up as well."

"You did all that already?" Angel asked.

"We've been gone 7 hours, dead boy." Gunn said.

Angel looked at the clock. "Oh, right." He couldn't believe how much time had passed and Cordelia still hadn't come out of his room.

"Well, now all we need to do is pack up you and we should be ready to go." Wesley said.

"Yeah, I'll do it." Angel told them."You two get over there and unpack and clean the place up so when I bring Cordy over she doesn't have a fit."

"True that." Gunn told them. "You don't want a pissed off pregnant chick. Especially when they're carrying demon spawn." Gunn saw Angel's reaction to Gunn's new knowledge. "Uh, Wes told me all about her."

"Oh. Well, then right. Don't want to piss her off. Why don't you guys get back over there and clean?" Angel stood.

"Angel, is everything alright?" Wesley asked.

"Yeah. Everything's fine, Wes." Angel told him. "Now you guys go on over there. I'll probably bring Cordelia by tomorrow."

"Alright then." Wesley said as he and Gunn made there way out of Angel's apartment.

Once Angel was sure they were gone he made his way down to his bedroom door. He stood there for a moment not sure what to do, then he heard the faint sound of Cordelia crying.

"Cordy!" Angel panicked. "Cordelia Chase open this door!"

"Go Away!" Cordelia yelled from the other side.

"I will, just let me come in. I want to make sure you're ok." Angel pleaded with her.

"I'm fine, Angel! Just go."

"Not until you let me in. And I can stand here all night and all day and all week if i have to! I don't need to eat, remember? I'm dead!"

And with that comment Cordelia flung open the door. "See? I'm fine." She motioned to herself.

"No you're not." Angel moved his hand to brush her hair out of her face. "You were crying."

Cordelia slapped his hand away. "So? What do you care?" She turned and walked back into his room.

Angel followed her. "I care a lot, Cordy." He told her. "Like I said before, you're my best friend."

Cordelia turned to Angel, her eyes beginning to water again. "I know." She looked down. "I'm sorry about before. What happened...I don't know why I did that."

"Everything's a mess right now. Why don't you get some sleep and I'll pack this place up tonight. Tomorrow we will head over to the hotel."

"Everything is ready over there already?" Cordelia asked.

"Yup. Wesley and Gunn even packed up your stuff so we are pretty much good to go."

"Great." Cordelia sat on the bed. "Well you go pack, and I'll sleep."

Angel nodded and exited.

Cordelia kissed Angel passionatly on his cold lips. He felt the warmth of her body as he lay next to her in bed. He loved everything about her. Her smell, her touch, her smile. A smile that could brighten up a whole room. It had brightened up his life. She made him feel whole, closer to humanity then he had felt, even when he was human.

"I love you..." She whispered to him between kisses.

"I love you too." He kissed her back...

...And then he woke up and found himself in a chair in his living room. He took an unneeded breath and relaxed realizing it was just a dream. Then he thought for a moment. Why was he thinking about Cordelia like that suddenly? Had he always had those feelings for her or was it just because of the recent events that he was dreaming about making love to her?

"She has turned into one hell of a women." He said to no one but himself. No, he couldn't think of her like that. Especially not now. It would be taking advantage of her. After all, he decided that the state she was in must have been messing with her mind. She could never love him. What could he even offer her? She could have any man she wanted, he was sure of that. No, she couldn't love him. But, could he love her? Angel knew the answer so quickly it scared him.

"I do love her..." He whispered to the silent room.

Angel carried Cordelia up through the basement of the hotel. They entered the lobby and found Gunn and Wesley sprawled out in sleeping bags.

"Rise and shine!" Cordelia made her presence known as Angel set her down.

Wesley and Gunn jumped at Cordelia's voice.

"Who the hell!" Gunn asked frantically, then relaxed when he saw Cordelia and Angel. "Damn, girl!" He said to Cordelia. "Don't do that to a brother!"

"Sorry, but you guys should have been up by now." She told them.

"Well, we are now." Wesley said getting out of his sleeping bag and putting on his glasses.

"Good, because I need you two to get over to my place and bring all of my stuff over here." Angel said. "I couldn't really bring much with Cordy."

"Not a problem." Wesley said. "You can bring Cordelia upstairs. We brought all her stuff to the second room on the left."

"Alright." Angel said.

"Thanks you guys!" Cordelia called after Gunn and Wesley as they exited.

"Ok, what do you want to do now?" Angel asked her.

"Actually, I'd like to get upstairs and just unpack a few things." Cordelia told him.

"Sounds good." Angel said picking Cordelia up and bringing her to the room Wesley had said.

When they entered they found that Wesley and Gunn had already set Cordelia's bed up and had put most of her clothes in the closet.

"Wow, those two must have worked hard." She said examining the room.

"Yeah." Angel agreed and sat on her bed. "It's nice..." His eyes tracked Cordelia as she made her way around the room.

"Yeah, and look at the view!" She pointed out the window. "Come look! It's amazing."

Angel got up and stood behind Cordelia.

"Isn't it breathtaking?" She asked him.

"It is..." Angel said never taking his eyes off of Cordelia to actually look at the view. "It's amazing..."


	5. Dates and Demons

Disclaimer: All characters from ANGEL belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting". A/C pairing.

**CHAPTER 5**

Cordelia sighed as Angel carried her back through the sewers to the hotel. Neither had said much since they had left the doctor's office. It was quiet, but not at all an awkward quiet between the two, and that's just how Cordelia liked it. Then Angel broke it.

"So he said everything's looking good. Should be in the next two weeks, right?" Angel asked her even though he had been in the room for the speech Dr. Everets had made to Cordelia.

"Yup." Cordelia said with one hand wrapped around Angel's neck and the other resting on her enormous stomach. "And let me tell you how much I cannot wait for that."

"Uh...Cordy, about the babies-"

"Angel, look, I know they are more then likely going to be little evil mosters and we will have to...you know." She made a chopping motion with her arm.

"And you're ok with that?" Angel asked her.

"Well, no. They are still my babies, but if they are evil demon spawn then I probably wouldn't want them running around the hotel." She smiled and saw by the look on Angel's face that he had taken her words to heart. "Hey, relax big guy. We will worry about it when they get here. Until then..." She grinned widely. "Do you think you can do me a favor?"

"You name it." Angel smiled at her as they made their way into the hotel basement.

"Can you run out and get me some double chocolate ice cream and a jar of those little pickles." She squeezed her fingers together to show what size pickles she wanted.

"Sure..." Angel was confused as he carried her up through the lobby and to her room. "Are the pickles for a sandwich? Because we don't have any lunch meat downstairs and-"

"No." Cordelia told him simply as he placed her on her bed. "I'm just in the mood for them."

Angel smiled. "Ok. Pickles and ice cream it is." Angel looked outside to see that the sun was almost set. "I'll be back as soon as I can." And with that he exited.

Cordelia smiled and picked up the T.V. remote. She flipped through the channels and ended up watching an old movie about a girl who met a guy in high school. The girl was a bitch, and the guy too old for her. The girl never plan on seeing the guy after she got out of school but as fate would have it they met again, became friends, and eventually fell in love. She turned the movie off as she got a sick feeling in her stomach.

"Only in the movies, right?" She asked her belly.

Angel made his way up and down the aisles of the food store. The place was huge and the fact that he rarely, if ever, went food shopping made it harder to find what he was looking for. He had been in there for a good twenty minutes when he decided it was pretty much hopeless to try and find the ice cream Cordelia wanted.

"She'll just have to live with regular chocolate." He said to himself.

"Will she now?" Gunn turned the corner to come face to face with Angel.

"Gunn!" Angel was surprised. "Good to see you."

"Yeah. Hey, I thought dead boys like yourself didn't eat food."

"We don't." Angel told him. "It's for Cordelia."

"Damn, waiting on her hand and foot. You are one hell of a guy." Gunn said as he picked up a bag of cookies.

"Well, she's special."

"I can tell. She's lucky to have you, man." Gunn told him. "Well, I'll see you back at the hotel."

"Why don't you just come back with me?" Angel asked him.

"Uh...nah." Gunn looked at his feet. "I...I gotta just go do something first."

Angel nodded and Gunn could tell he was becoming suspicious.

"Well, you better get that ice cream back to Cordelia before it melts." Gunn told Angel.

Angel looked down at the wet ice cream cart in his hand and when he looked back up to talk to Gunn he found no one in front of him.

"Hey, I'm back." Angel said, entering Cordelia's room, ice cream and pickles in hand.

"Thank God!" Cordelia sat up in bed. "We are starving over here."

"Yeah, sorry it took so long." Angel handed her the food and sat on the edge of the bed. "It's not like I'm exactly used to walking around a food store."

"Oh." Cordelia took a bite of ice cream. "I forgot you're not a foody."

"Yeah well, it's one less thing to worry about, right?" Angel smiled. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Tired and my back is killing me. I wish Dennis were here. Now, that's a ghost who knows how to massage a girls back." Cordelia smiled.

"Here then." Angel moved up next to her. "Roll onto you're side."

"Why?" Cordelia giggled.

"Because, I'll massage you."

"You?"

"Yeah me. I've been around a couple hundred years. I've done this kind of thing before." Angel rolled up his sleeves.

"If you insist." Cordelia smile as she rolled slowly to her side.

"I do." Angel began massaging her.

"That feels so good, Angel." Cordelia said as she began to drift to sleep. "What would I do without you?" And with that she fell asleep.

Angel sat up and watched her sleep for a long time after that. He could hear the beat of her heart and the scent of her shampoo and it almost put him to sleep. It made him feel so comfortable. He loved it. He loved her. He decided at that moment he always would. No one could take the place of Cordelia Chase in his heart. He just wished he could show her what she meant to him.

"No." He whispered to himself. "She can do better then you. She deserves better then you. All you would do is hold her back."

Cordelia stirred in her sleep at these words.

The next morning Angel made his way downstairs and into the kitchen where he found Wesley and Gunn, both holding ice packs to their heads.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" Angel asked them as he got out a pint of blood and heated it in the microwave.

"Long story." Gunn told him as he stood. "Don't wanna talk about it." And then he made his way out of the kitchen.

Wesley sighed. "He went out after those vampires who killed his sister. Luckily I found him and we were able to take a few out before getting smashed around ourselves."

"What? I told him you and me would help him when the time came." Angel growled.

"Well, he seems to think that you are to wrapped up in Cordelia to care about his problem now." Wesley said. "And now that he dismembered his crew and you have been on permanent Cordelia watch-"

"I'm just looking out for her. Like you told me to!" Angel interjected.

"No. I know what I said, but Angel, you have been waiting on Cordelia a little much don't you think?"

"No. She needs someone to be there for her."

"Angel..."

"Wes, you don't understand." Angel sighed.

"No, I understand perfectly, Angel. You love her." Wesley told him.

"I..." Angel was shocked. "I don't...well...I'm not sure..."

"Angel. I can tell. Even Gunn can tell and he's known you a little over a week. And, if you want my opinion, I don't think you should try anything with Cordelia. She is not in the right frame of mind, and what if something did happen? It would only end like it did with you and Buffy, only it would be harder because you can't run from Cordelia. After all, she is your seer." Wesley told him.

Angel looked down and sighed. "Don't you think I know that, Wes? Nothing will happen between us. It's not like I have anything to offer her anyway."

"Angel...that's not what I meant."

"But you did." Angel put his blood down and picked up a box of cereal. "Now, I'm gonna run this up to Cordy because she's been craving dry cereal lately, then I'm gonna come back down here and you, Gunn, and I are gonna have a serious training session. Tell Gunn we are going after those vamps in a week."

Cordelia was sitting up in bed when Angel entered her room.

"Cereal!" Cordelia cried and took the books from Angel's hand. "How did you know I was starving?"

"You are pretty much all the time." Angel grinned.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Shut up."

Angel smiled at her and then made his way back to the door.

"Where are you going?" She called after him.

"I'm gonna go train with Wesley and Gunn."

"Oh.." Cordelia looked down.

"Why?" Angel asked her; worried that he had upset her.

"Nothing. I'm just bored up here all day. I wanna go do something." Cordelia said rubbing her swollen stomach. "So do they." She indicated to her unborn children. "I think, anyway."

"Well, you're not supposed to be on your feet much, but if you let me go train for a few hours then how about I take you to the movies tonight?" Angel asked her.

Cordelia grinned widely. "Really?"

Angel nodded. "Whatever you wanna see."

"Alright then. Get outta here, tough guy. Go train so we can go out!" Cordelia was excited.

Angel nodded and exited and Cordelia look down at her stomach and began talking to her babies.

"So mommy's got a date tonight! Well...not a date. Actually totally not a date because a date would mean me and Angel would have to be a couple, or at least like each other in that way and he clearly doesn't like mommy that way but a movie is a movie and a night out is a night out, and mommy totally needs one of those." Cordelia smiled and leaned back into her pillow with her box of cereal.

"Training went good." Angel told Gunn and Wesley as the three men exited the basement.

"Yeah, I didn't know dead guys moved that fast." Gunn joked.

"Undead guy." Angel corrected him. "Now if you'll excuse me boys, I've got to go get ready."

"For what?" Wesley asked.

"I promised Cordelia I'd take her to the movies tonight." Angel told them.

"But what about you're destiny or whatever? Don't you gotta go out and, I don't know, save some people?" Gunn asked.

"I...well..." Angel wasn't sure what to say. "I promised her. She needs to get out she said. I can't break my promise." And with that he ran up the stairs.

"Boys got his head in the clouds." Gunn told Wesley. "How is it that a dead man sees more action then me?"

"It's not like that with him and Cordelia." Wesley said.

"Right...and Elvis is still alive and kicking."

Angel knocked on Cordelia's door. "You ready, Cordy?" He asked.

"Yup!" Cordelia said from the other side of the door. "Come on in."

Angel entered to find Cordelia in a chair with her hair pulled back and a pair of his old sweats on.

"You'll have to excuse the appearance. I couldn't find anything of mine that actually fit." Cordelia said.

"You look fine, Cordelia." Angel said, and he meant it. He had never seen something more beautiful in his life. "So let's go see that movie." He picked her up and carried her out of the room.

The movie was boring and Angel fought so hard not to fall asleep. He had let Cordelia pick the movie and of coarse it had nothing to do with car chases, or explosions, or even weapons. He must have looked as bored as he felt because half way through the movie Cordelia pinched him. "Ouch!" He whispered.

"Look." Cordelia whispered as she leaned over. "I can tell you are not loving this movie."

"No, Cordy, it's fine."

"Angel, come on. You're a horrible liar."

"Cordelia, this is you're night out, I'll sit through whatever movie you want."

"Let's go then." She said.

"What?"

"Let's get out of here. I'm not enjoying it because I know how much it's torturing you, and I'm starving."

"I bought you two tubs of popcorn, how can you be hungry?" Angel was shocked.

Cordelia narrowed her eyes at him and pointed down to her huge stomach. "That's how. Now let's go."

Angel nodded and helped Cordelia out of the theater. Once they were outside he scooped her up in his arms.

"Angel, I must weigh like a million pounds. You don't have to carry me everywhere." Cordelia told him.

"Doctor's orders. Besides, I don't mind it. Now where do you want to go and eat?"

"Um..." Cordelia thought for a moment. "How about that diner a few blocks down?"

"Sounds good." Angel said.

When they got to the diner door Angel could tell something was wrong. He set Cordelia down and slowly made his way to the door.

"Angel?" Cordelia called after him. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure." He said stepping into the diner.

The diner had no lights on when Cordelia and Angel entered.

"Ok, if they are closed, why wouldn't they lock the door?" Cordelia asked.

"They weren't closed. Not yet." Angel said flicking on the lights to find dead bodies sprawled out all over the place.

"Oh my God." Cordelia gasped as she raised a hand to her mouth.

"Cordy, I don't want you to see this." Angel said turning to her. "Let me get you home and I'll come back-"

Angel was cut off as his body was tossed up in the air. He hit the ceiling and fell onto the counter. He vamped out and looked up to see a huge demon with two large teeth and a body of pure muscle.

"Vampire..." The demon hissed. "These bodies are mine." The demon motioned all around him. "What do you think you are doing here?"

"Oh, I don't know. Killing you?" Angel charged at the demon, but stopped short as he saw the demon lift Cordelia by her throat.

"Angel..." Cordelia gasped as she struggled for air.

"Put her down!" Angel told the demon.

"Or what?" The demon studied Angel's face. "Do you actually care what happens to this human? You suck them dry for breakfast and eat their children for dinner. You of all people, shouldn't care what I do to this one." The demon looked Cordelia over and his eyes fell on the hump of her stomach. "Or her child."

"Children." Angel corrected him and lunged at the demon, knocking Cordelia out of his hands.

Cordelia fell right into the arms of Gunn.

"Good thing we came to check out this block." Gunn told Cordelia as he set her down. "Wes! Get in here!"

Wesley came running through the door with an axe in hand. "Angel!" He called tossing the axe to him.

Angel grabbed the axe and wrestled with the demon a little while longer before piercing the demons head with the tip of the axe. He stood, brushing himself off. "Well, that was somewhat unpleasant." He looked up to see Cordelia in tears, clinging to Gunn. "Cordy..." Angel moved forward and she fell into his grip crying on his shoulder.

"Angel...I..." She cried, holding him tighter. "He almost killed me. He almost killed you." Cordelia pulled away a little to look Angel in the eye. "You could have died protecting me."

"Nah." Angel tried to laugh it off. "Gunn and Wes had my back, and if that thing was gonna kill me it wouldn't have made a difference if I was defending you or the president."

Cordelia shook her head. "It's my fault." Tears fell from her eyes. "I don't think I should come out with you anymore."

"Cordy..." Angel wiped her tears. "Cordy, don't be like that."

Cordelia pulled away from Angel. "Just take me home...please?"


	6. Dr Angel

Disclaimer: All characters from ANGEL belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting." A/C pairing.

**CHAPTER 6**

Angel, Wesley, and Gunn sat on the lobby floor of the Hyperion Hotel with weapons lying all over the ground.

"I'm so sick of cleaning these." Gunn said, rubbing his baldhead. "When are we gonna actually get to use them?"

"Tonight." Angel told him. "We're going after that gang that took your sister from you."

"Tonight?" Gunn was suddenly interested.

Angel nodded.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Wesley asked narrowing his eyes. "I mean with Cordelia in the shape she is in, not to mention she is ready to give birth any day now..."

Angel sighed. "Well, considering she is not talking to any of us-"

"And hasn't come out of her room since that night at the diner." Gunn added.

"Right." Angel stood. "She won't let us around her so it's stupid to just sit here, crossing our fingers that she might finally decide to talk to one of us."

"I'm just saying, I don't think she should be left alone in the state she is in." Wesley said. "She's blaming herself for that night and your near death situation, Angel, when she shouldn't."

"I know, Wes." Angel told him. "But you know Cordy, once she get's something in her head she won't let it go."

"Still leaving her alone-" Wesley continued.

"Oh, it's only for a few hours. She ain't gonna explode while we are out." Gunn said, taking an axe in his hand. "Now let's go do some damage."

Angel nodded. "You guys go out to my car. I'll be right out, I just want togo tell Cordelia we are going out. Just so she knows she is here alone."

Wesley and Gunn nodded and Angel made his way up the stairs.

The knock on the door startled Cordelia. She had gotten used to the quietness of her room. She hadn't spoken to anyone in about a week and it seemed like everyone had forgotten about her. She didn't mind it. She was out of everybody's way, and they didn't have to worry about protecting her.

"Cordy?" Angel's voice sounded hopeful from the other side of the door. He was praying that this time it would be different then the other two-thousand times he had done this over the past week. This time she would let him come in, but when he got no response after a minute he knew it wasn't. "I...uh...I just wanted to tell you that me and Wesley and Gunn are going out tonight, so...uh...you'll be here alone...until we get back..." He went to turn from the door, when he suddenly heard it.

"Angel?" Cordeli'a voice was weak. "Come in."

Angel practically tripped over the door when he scrambled into her room. He found Cordelia sitting up in bed with a magazine on her enormous stomach. "Hey...uh..." He smiled.

"Hey..." Cordelia managed to get out. Her voice was strained from not talking at all the past week.

"How are you feeling?" Angel sat down on her bed.

"Ok..." Cordelia looked down at her stomach and then up at Angel a lot. "They've stopped kicking as much." She looked down again. "Since the night at the diner...they don't kick anymore..." Her voice was hoarse and tears feel from her eyes as she talked about her unborn children.

"Cordy..." Angel took her hand. "That night was not your fault. That kind of stuff happens to us all the time, you know that."

Cordelia nodded and wiped her eyes. "So, where are you guys going?" She asked changing the subject.

"After those vampires who killed Gunn's sister. He's ready and we've got nothing better to do tonight."

Cordelia nodded. "Sounds...fun?"

Angel laughed. "I guess."

"Look, I really want to talk to you."

"About?"

"Um...things...us, actually."

"Us?" Angel asked, trying to hide his excitement.

"Uh...yeah." Cordelia looked down. "But we will do it when you come back."

"I don't have to go."

"You promised Gunn you would. So, yes, you do have to go."

"Oh yeah." Angel looked down. "I guess you're right."

"I always am." Cordelia smiled at him. "Now go get some of those bad guys. I'll be here when you get back."

Angel smiled and kissed her on the cheek quickly. "Alright." And then he exited.

Cordelia inhaled deeply once she heard Angel go down the hall way. Then she rubbed her stomach and began talking to her children. "This is it. Mommy's going to tell Angel all about how she's sat up here alone all week, and all she could think about was him." She laughed and spoke to herself. "Lovely plan Cordelia. I'm sure he just can't wait to hear some big fat pregnant girl thinks he's the man of her dreams." She sighed and leaned back into her pillow.

Angel was smiling the whole car ride to the place where Gunn said the vampires were hanging out.

"Ok Angel, enough with the laughs and giggles. What the hell is going on?" Gunn asked from the backseat, after he had enough of Angel's good mood.

"Cordy talked to me." Angel smiled.

"Really?" Wesley said. "And what did she say?"

"She wants to talk to me. About us." Angel smiled wider. "Us...me and her..." he smiled again.

"Angel..." Wesley warned. "Remember what we talked about. Nothing can happen between you and Cordelia.

Angel's smile faded.

"And why not?" Gunn jumped in. "Let dead boy get some."

"I cant...well...I can't get any...I mean-" Angel started.

"Yeah, the curse, I heard. And man let me tell you how sorry I do feel for you." Gunn patted Angel's back.

"Thanks Gunn." Angel said sarcastically. "Now back to those vampires...where is this place?"

"Up here on the left." Gunn pointed Angel which direction to take the car.

Cordelia was sitting in bed reading her magazine when the first wave of pain hit her. She didn't know what it was. At first, she thought she was having a vision.

"First one in weeks. Thank you Powers That Be!" She said out loud, but when no vision came she didn't know what to make of the pain. Then it struck again and she realized all to well what was happening.

"No...not now..." She said holding her stomach and clenching her teeth as another contraction hit.

The gang of vampires were surprised when Gunn, Wesley, and Angel entered their layer, but their eyes all soon fell on Gunn, and they all began to smirk.

One of the larger vampires stepped forward. "Well look boys, it's Mr. Gunn, and he's brought some friends with him."

Another vampire, in a cowboy hat also took a step up. "They look like new friends too."

"New...old...what's it matter?" Angel asked. "Personally, I beat I'm a lot older then all of you in here."

"I'm doubting that." Said the larger vampire.

"Really?" Angel vamped out. "Then let's start counting." He then leaped at the large vampire who pulled out a knife and sliced Angel's hand, but Gunn and Wesley followed behind him with their swords held high.

Cordelia moaned as she made her way into the bathroom. She leaned against the sink to wash her face between contractions.

"Well, you look just wonderful..." She said to her reflection.

Then another one hit and she leaned against the wall, holding her stomach. "Oh God...why now..." She gasped and relaxed as the pain seized for a moment. "Ok it's time to call----ANGEL!" She screamed as another contraction hit.

Angel, Gunn and Wesley had all the vampires cornered and were just about to finish them off when Angel stopped dead in his tracks.

"Angel? What are you doing?" Wesley asked. "We need to finish this!"

"Something's wrong." Angel replied.

"What! Get ya head in the game!" Gunn told him.

Angel shook his head. "No. Something's wrong." He turned to Wesley. "It's Cordy."

"Angel..." Wesley began.

"I need to get back to her. Something's wrong. I just know it. You guys can handle it from here." Angel told Wesley and Gunn.

Wesley nodded. "Go on. Go!"

Angel turned and ran out the door.

Cordelia cried out in pain as she sunk to the floor. She had tried to make it back to her bed, but it was no use. The contractions were coming too strong and too close together. When the pain passed she closed her eyes and began to cry. The next thing she knew she was laying on her bed. She opened her eyes to find herself face to face with Angel.

"Cordy?" Angel asked frantically. "What's going on? What's wrong?"

"They're coming..." Cordelia said weakly as she gasped for air. "The babies..."

"What! Now? Their coming now?" Angel asked.

Cordelia nodded as another contraction hit. "Oh God!" She screamed as she grabbed Angel's hand.

Angel tried to pull his fingers out of her grasp but she was holding on to tight. When the contraction passed he checked to make sure he still had five fingers on his hand. When he had counted them over at least four times, he looked back up at Cordelia. "Cordy, we've got to get you to the doctors."

"Gee...you think?" Cordelia snorted, clearly in pain.

Angel nodded. "Ok, how far apart are the contractions?"

"I'm...not...sure." Cordelia panted. "Close?" Another one hit and she screamed again.

"Really close." Angel said as he moved to pick her up. "Ok, let's just get you up-"

Cordelia dug her nails into his back as yet another contraction hit her. "Angel, we're not going to make it to the doctors..."

Just then Cordelia's bedroom door busted open and Gunn and Wesley charged in.

"Damn, dead boy. You really did know something was wrong!" Gunn called out.

"Gunn! Wesley! Go get Dr. Everets! Cordy's not going to make it there. Hurry!" Angel ordered as he put Cordelia back down.

"Alright." Wesley said quickly as he exited.

"Well, keep her legs closed until we get back." Gunn told them as he followed Wesley.

Angel rolled his eyes and then turned his attention back to Cordelia. "Ok, Cordy. Everything's going to be ok."

Cordelia nodded as tears began to form. "Angel, they're coming."

"I know. Just relax-"

"No!" Cordelia grabbed him by his collar. "_Now!_ They are coming now!"

Angel's eyes grew wide and he began to think. What did he know about women in labor? About child birth? He thought even harder. He knew nothing. Back in his day, men didn't really play a big role in this part. What was he gonna do.

"Are you sure they are coming _now_?" Angel asked.

Cordelia nodded as another contraction hit. Angel grabbed her hand. "Breathe Cordy, come on. You can do this."

Cordelia shook her head. "I can't...Angel, they are not going to wait for the doctor to get here..."

"Ok." Angel moved to the foot of the bed. "Then I guess I'll be Doctor Angel and uh...you can...you know...start the pushing?"

Cordelia let out a moan and flopped her head back into her pillow.

Gunn and Wesley rushed into Dr. Everets' office. He was sitting at his desk going through some paperwork when he looked up at them. "Oh, hello boys. What can I do for you?"

"You need to come with us, Gramps." Gunn told him sharply.

"What?" Dr. Everets was confused.

"Cordelia, the seer you saw-" Wesley began.

"Of course. What a lovely girl she is." Dr. Everets told them.

"She's having the demon spawn!" Gunn spit out.

"She what?" Dr. Everets asked as he stood up.

"Yes, she went into labor. She is at the hotel with Angel right now." Wesley told him.

"Well then!" The Doctor said, grabbing his coat. "Tell the nurse to get everything ready! We have to get over there before those things are born! They could be killers! Angel and Cordelia could be in great danger right now!" Dr. Everets rushed out of the room with Wesley and Gunn trailing behind him.

"Angel!" Cordelia said frantically as another contraction hit her. "I can't do this! I can't!"

"Cordy!" Angel looked up from the foot of the bed. "You can. I know you can. You're strong. Don't give up."

"I think I need to push..." She told him as tears fell from her face.

"Then push. I can catch...I think. A baby shouldn't be any harder then a baseball."

"Angel!"

"What? I was joking..."

"I can't have them. Not without the doctor. They're going to be--ahhh!" Another contraction hit and she fell back into her pillow. When it was over she stuck her head back up. "If...they...are demons..." She gasped. "They could kill us...Ah!" Another contraction.

"Well, it's a chance we will have to take. I don't think they are waiting for Dr. Everets." Angel told her. "So..."

"Push!" Cordelia finished his sentence as she began pushing.

"Uhh yeah..." Angel kneeled at the base of the bed, in position to catch and slice up a demon spawn. Then he saw the head crown, and a mess of black hair. He put his hand there to support it. "Come on Cordy, it's right here...push!"

"I'm pushing! I'm pushing!" Cordelia snapped.

"One more, Cordy..."Angel looked up at her. "You can do it."

"I can't..." Cordelia cried.

"You can."

And with one more push the first baby was out. Cordelis sank into the bed for a moment, then looked back up at Angel frantically. "Angel! Kill it! Kill it--"

Angel smiled up at her and place the child on Cordelia's stomach. "It's a beautiful baby girl, Cordy."

Cordelia felt her eyes tear and then another contraction hit. "Angel! The rest of them are ready-"

Dr. Everets rushed into the room, followed by Gunn, Wesley, and a nurse. "I'm here! Watch out Angel!"

"They're human!" Angel pointed to the baby girl Cordelia was holding.

"Good!" Dr. Everets smiled. "Get that one wrapped up, we've still got 6 more to go! Angel, get by Cordelia's head now. I can take it from here."

Wesley went and took the little girl from her mother and wrapped her in a towel.

"Alright Cordelia. Are you ready to push again?" Dr. Everets asked her.

Cordelia sighed. "Do I have a choice?"

Angel took her hand and smiled at her. "You're doing great Cordy."

Cordelia smiled and began pushing again.


	7. Another Champion is Born

Disclaimer: All characters from ANGEL belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting". A/C pairing.

**CHAPTER 7**

Cordelia pushed the second baby out and looked up at Angel waiting for him to tell her if it was a boy or girl. She watched the smile fade first from his face, then Gunn, Wesley, and Dr. Everets as well.

"What's wrong?" Cordelia asked.

"Gunn..." Angel said as calmly as he could. "Go get two swords from downstairs..."

"Swords?" Cordelia asked, still in pain with five more babies to go. "Why would you need-" Cordelia watched as her second child, the demon spawn jumped out of Dr. Everets hands and onto Wesley, sinking its teeth into his shoulder.

"Damn it!" Angel jumped and ripped it off of Wesley, chucking it to the floor and using the chair to beat it to death.

Cordelia moaned in pain. "Why is it...Ahhh!" Five more babies weren't waiting.

Cordelia pushed the rest of the demon spawn out, and watched Gunn, Wesley, and Angel kill them all one by one. When the last one was dead on the floor Angel looked back at Dr. Everets.

"Why...why was that one..." Angel pointed to the baby girl who was squirming around in the nurse's arms. "Why is that one human?"

Dr. Everets shrugged and made his way over to the child. "Let me examine her."

Angel nodded and sat down next to a tired and teary-eyed Cordelia. "Hey...you did good."

Cordelia cried. "They were all demons, all evil little demons..."

"No, not all of them." Angel wiped the hair from her sweaty forehead. "One wasn't." Angel smiled and tilted his head to the beautiful baby girl in Dr. Everets' arms.

Cordelia smiled at her daughter. "But why wasn't she-"

Dr. Everets looked over to Cordelia and Angel with a smile. "Because she isn't the demons spawn."

"What?" Angel asked.

Dr. Everets handed the baby to the nurse and then walked up and cut Angel's arm with his nail.

"What the hell?" Angel asked looking at his blood on the doctor's nail.

Dr. Everets sniffed the blood and then looked at Angel. "Angel, do you have any cuts on your hand by chance?"

Angel looked down at his hand to see the fresh slice the vampire had given him earlier that night. "Yeah. Why?"

The Doctor took the baby from the nurse and handed her to Cordelia. "Cordelia and Angel, I'd like to present you with your beautiful baby girl."

"My what?" Angel's mouth dropped.

"You're daughter. You see, when you delivered her your blood, from the cut on your hand, mixed with hers. It acted like a sponge and absorbed the demon's blood and replaced that with yours, so she is 100 percent your daughter, Angel." Dr. Everets explained.

Angel was in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. **He **was a father. Something he told he would never get the chance to be. This was almost... "Impossible." He said out loud.

"No, completely possible. What I don't understand is why the Powers would let this happen." Dr. Everets said. "But I'm going to have a word with them now to see what they think."

Angel nodded and Dr. Everets left, with Gunn, Wesley, and the nurse following him out. This left Cordelia and Angel all alone with their daughter.

"Angel..." Cordelia voice was quiet as she held her daughter in her arms.

Angel turned back to Cordelia with a smile. "I have a daughter. _We_ have a daughter, Cordelia."

"But I don't understand...how-" Cordelia started.

"You heard the Doctor, it was my blood, our daughters blood. Mine and yours." Angel said running his hands through his daughter's dark curly hair.

Tears began to form in Cordelia's eyes. "You saved her, Angel. If you hadn't helped me she would have been a pile of evil demon guts like the rest." Cordelia took her eyes off her daughter for the first time since she had been given her. "She's a miracle."

"_Our_ miracle." Angel told her.

Cordelia turned her attention back to the baby in her arms. "What are we going to call her?"

"You pushed her out, so she is all yours to name." Angel grinned.

Cordelia studied her daughter for a moment. "I think she looks like a Jessica. What do you think?"

"Jessica Lynn." Angel said.

"Perfect." Cordelia wrapped her fingers around her daughter's fists. "What do you think, baby, you like Jessica?"

The baby cooed at her mother and Cordelia thought she was about to burst with love for her new family.

"I think she likes it." Cordelia told Angel.

Angel nodded. "She's beautiful..."

"She's got your eyes..." Cordelia told him as she looked deeply into her daughter's large dark eyes.

"And your smile." Angel said. "She's perfect."

"She is..." Cordelia smiled.

"Angel?" Gunn stuck his head in the door. "I don't mean to interrupt but the doctor wants to talk to you downstairs."

"Is he back from the powers?" Angel asked as he stood.

"Yeah, that's why he needs to talk to you." Gunn told him.

Angel turned back to Cordelia with his daughter. "I'll be right back up."

"Take your time. I think she's hungry anyway." Cordelia said as she moved her daughter to her breast.

Angel nodded and followed Gunn down the stairs.

Dr. Everets was sitting at the counter with Wesley when Angel and Gunn made their way into the lobby.

"Dr. Everets." Angel said shaking the doctors hand. "Thank you so much...for everything."

"Cordelia's feeling alright then, I assume?" Dr. Everets said.

Angel nodded.

"Good. That's good." The doctor said. "So, I went to have a word with the powers-"

"And?" Angel asked quickly.

"Well, she is most definitely your daughter." The Doctor told him.

"We know that." Angel said.

"Also," Dr. Everets stood. "She is a very special girl."

"Damn, I'd say so." Gunn said.

Dr. Everets nodded and continued. "The powers have great plans for her."

"What kind of plans?" Angel raised an eyebrow.

"Well, the visions that Doyle gave to Cordelia are now your daughters." Dr. Everets explained. "It seems, if your daughter wasn't born the visions would have eventually killed Cordelia because they are not meant for humans. Your daughter is, however-"

"Part demon." Wesley butted in.

"Exactly, because she is part vampire." The Doctor said. "So she can handle them. She also will be very strong Angel. And live far longer than most humans."

"How much longer?" Angel asked.

"She is immortal. Just like you." Dr. Everets told him. "She will do great things for the Powers. She will be your right hand. You no longer are the Powers one and only champion, Angel, this child, _your _child, is also."

Angel smiled at the thought of his daughter being a great hero. "This is all just...too much..."

"Angel, the Powers also wanted me to tell you to be sure you keep her safe, and Cordelia. They care deeply for both of them." The Doctor said.

Angel nodded. "I understand." And with that he made his way, two at a time, back up the stairs to Cordelia and Jessica.

Angel entered Cordelia's room to find her feeding their daughter. She looked up at him with a smile. "Back so soon?" She asked.

Angel nodded with a smile. "Cordy, I've got so much to tell you. This baby...she...she's a hero."

Cordelia laughed. "She's not even 3 hours old, how is she a hero?"

"The Powers, they have great plans for her. Huge plans." Angel was excited until he saw the happiness drain from Cordelia's face. "What's wrong?"

"I wish the PTB would stay out of my life! It's bad enough they drive me crazy with the visions, but now they want to wreck my daughter's life too?" Cordelia snorted.

"Cordy...I..." Angel was not expecting this response from Cordelia. "Cordy, your visions. She has them now. They belong to Jess." Angel said as he rain his hands over his daughters.

"They what!" Cordelia was outraged. "She can't take that kind of pain! She's just a baby!"

"Actually, she can take it. She's part demon. You're not. These visions are made for her." Angel explained.

"Really? Then how is she actually going to tell you what the visions are of? She can't exactly talk yet, you know!" Cordelia snapped.

Angel was stunned by a few things. One was Cordelia's temper; he couldn't believe she was so angry about their daughter being a champion. The other was how beautiful Cordelia was when she was angry. And the last thing was, that even with Cordelia screaming Jessica didn't even let out a cry. She continued eating and watching her mother scream with almost a look of boredom. When Angel came back in he realized Cordelia was crying. "Cordy, what? It's ok." He held her.

"Angel, why would the PTB do this to our daughter?" Cordelia sobbed.

"Because she is a champion. She is meant for this Cordelia." Angel explained and then he took Cordelia's chin in his hands. "You know that..." He kissed her slowly on her lips.

This time, Cordelia pulled away. "Angel...I want to-" She saw the look of confusion on Angel's face. "I want to kiss you and be with you, but I just..." Her eyes began to tear. "I can't right now. Not with everything that's just happened. I need to sort this all out in my head."

"But Cordy..." Angel argued. "We have a daughter together now." He pointed down at Jess.

"I know..." Cordelia looked down. "And I have all these feelings for you, Angel. I just...I need to think for a little while."

Angel nodded. "I understand." But he didn't. He didn't understand any of it. He was in love with her. She seemed to care for him. Now they had a daughter together. It's like they were meant to be. He could see that, so why couldn't Cordelia? He sighed and left the room leaving Cordelia and Jess alone.

Cordelia looked down at her daughter in her arms. "You think Mommy just made a big mistake, don't you, sweetie? I love your dad. I do. But I don't know if he really cares for me or he is just doing this because he now feels obligated to you. He's like that, you'll learn that soon enough. He always has to do what's right." Cordelia sighed and held the baby up to burp her. "It will all work out, even if it just ends up being me and you, Jess."

Angel pounded his fists on the walls of the lobby as he entered. Gunn and Wesley were by the TV playing video games and were both startled to see Angel in such a mood.

"Whoa, what's going on bro?" Gunn asked.

"Cordy...she..." Angel was clearly frustrated.

"She what?" Welsey asked.

"I don't know. She seems to be in love with me one minute and then the next she doesn't know what she wants!" Angel said.

"And that fact that she just gave birth has nothing to do with that, I'm sure." Wesley said sarcastically.

Angel was in Wesley's face in less then two seconds. "Wes...I'm not joking around."

"Clearly..." Wesley said weakly. "Would...uh...would you like me to talk to her?"

Angel suddenly relaxed. "You think that would work?"

"Worth a shot. Don't you agree, Gunn?" Wesley asked.

Gunn had focused back on the video game. "Huh? Yeah...sure...whatever..."

Welsey nodded. "Very well then. I'll go do so right now."

"She said she wanted to be alone, Wesley." Angel told him.

"Maybe she just didn't want to have you there right now. I'm sure it adds a little more stress. Let me go see." Wesley made his way up the stairs.

Angel sighed and sat down next to Gunn. "I want you to know that back in my day I never had this many problems with women."

"That's because back in your day the only woman you almost got with vamped out." Gunn pointed out.

Angel had to laugh at his. "Shut up, Gunn." He said and picked up the other controller. "Now let me see if I can kick your ass in this game."

Gunn grinned. " Oh, you on dead boy!"

Welsey entered Cordelia's room slowly, not wanting to disturb her. He found her sitting up in bed with a sleeping Jessica in her arms. "Cordy?" He whispered.

Her eyes shot up to the door and a smile broke across her face. "Come on in, Wes. Jess just fell asleep."

Wesley sat down on the bed next to Cordelia. "So that's what you decided to name her? Jess?"

"Jessica." Cordelia corrected, turning her attention back to her sleeping daughter. "Jessica Lynn."

"Beautiful name." Welsey told her.

"Thank you..." Cordelia smiled.

"Cordelia, I wanted to talk to you..."

"Sure. About what?"

"Well, Angel came downstairs before and he was rather upset." Wesley fixed his glasses.

"Oh..." The smile faded from Cordelia's face. "Did he say why?"

"Something to do with you, actually."

"Wes..." Cordelia looked up at him. "I can't...I love him. I know I do, but I don't think he cares about me...not like that."

"What makes you think that, Cordelia?"

"Because, he's in love with Buffy, he always has been. He just feels like he owes it to me because this is his daughter, and trust me he doesn't owe me a thing-"

"Oh yes he does." Angel said as he leaned against the frame of her door. "He owes you more then you could know." Angel slowly walked in and Wesley took his cue and left the room. Angel sat where Wesley had previously been and took Cordelia's hand in his. "Cordy, I don't feel like I need to love you because you are the mother of my daughter. I love you because of who you are. Because you're Cordelia Chase. And Buffy, yeah, I loved her-"

Cordelia looked down at these words but Angel lifted her face back up and continued speaking. "I did love her. But things with her, for some reason, just weren't meant to be. I can see that now more then ever. I do love you because you are the mother of my daughter, but also because you're my funny, and loving, and my best friend. And..." Angel moved his face closer to Cordelia's. "The women of my dreams." And with that he kissed her.

The kissed lasted for several minutes. This time Cordelia didn't pull away. She held Angel as close as she could, with their daughter sleeping between them. When they finally did pull apart it was only so Cordelia could catch her breathe. She smiled at Angel and he thought his unbeating heart was going to burst out of his chest.

Then Gunn and Wesley ran into the room.

"We hate to break up whatever is going on in here, but we got trouble." Gunn told them.

Angel perked up. "What kind of trouble?"

"Faith." Wesley told them. "She's alive and well."

"Not exactly well." Gunn butted in. "From what Wes said anyway. She definitely isn't right in the head."

Angel nodded. "No, I know." He stood. "Is Buffy-"

"She's fine, Angel." Wesley said as he saw the hurt in Cordelia's eyes at the mention of the slayers name. "That's not the problem."

"Then what is?" Angel asked.

"Faith is here. In L.A.." Wesley stated.

Angel's face dropped and he looked back at Cordelia to see she had the same reaction on her face.

"This is bad." Cordelia said flatly.

Wesley nodded. "Yes it is." He turned his attention back to Angel. "You understand why she came here. What she is after?"

Faith stepped off the bus at the station in downtown L.A. "Oh Angel. I'm coming for you. And your little English friend." She threw her head back with an evil laugh and knocked the guy out behind her, grabbing his wallet and house keys. "I think I'm starting to like L.A. already..." She smiled and began walking down the street, humming to herself.


	8. The Slayers Come to Town

Disclaimer: All characters from ANGEL belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting". A/C pairing.

**CHAPTER 8**

"Angel! I don't think you understand what you're doing!" Wesley called after Angel as took his weapons out of the closet and threw them into a bag.

"Oh I do, Wes." Angel replied. "Faith is going to come after us unless I stop her."

"So why not let her come? We will be able to defend ourselves much better if we are prepared." Wesley argued.

"She's a rogue slayer, Wesley. It doesn't get much more dangerous then that. I'm not taking the risk of her getting passed me and in here. I have a family to worry about now." Angel told him.

"Then stay here and protect them." Gunn said as he came down the stairs. "Trust me, you'll want to make sure they're always safe, and right now Cordelia is up there sick over you going after Fate."

"_Faith_." Angel corrected him. "Cordy's upset?"

"I'd say so." Gunn told him.

Angel nodded and made his way passed Gunn and up the stairs to Cordelia's room.

Gunn turned to Wesley. "Why is he doing this? He's gonna get himself killed. Ain't it the slayers job to be able to kick vampire-ass?"

Wesley nodded. "Basically."

Gunn shook his head angrily. "He's stupid. He's just gonna go out there and leave his family behind. He should be protecting them! If something happens to them he won't be able to live with himself."

Wesley nodded. "I'm in agreement there."

Angel entered Cordelia's room to find her pacing with Jessica held close to her chest.

"Cordy?" He called out.

She turned around to face him with a tear-stained face. "She's been here less then a week, Angel!" Cordelia tilted her head to indicate she was talking about Jess and Angel could see the anger in her eyes as she spoke. "And you're ready to leave her and go get yourself killed!"

"No, Cordy." Angel wrapped his arms around her. "I'm doing this to protect you, both of you. Faith will find us eventually and I am not going to give her the chance to hurt you or Jess." He gently kissed her cheek but she pulled away from him.

"Angel, you go after her and so what, you track her down? You get a few good shots in. She was a fair fight for Buffy, you don't have a chance. She'll stake you and I will be left here all alone with your daughter."

"I'd never leave you alone with-"

Cordelia walked up to him. "Angel, I'm not going to let you go do this. I'm not going to lose you. Not when whatever it is that's happening between us is just starting."

Angel pulled her in for a hug. "Cordy..."

"Please, don't go..." Cordelia pleaded between sobs.

Angel nodded down at her. "I don't have to go right now, I can wait until tomorrow. I'll be in my room if you need me." He kissed her gently and went to walk out of the room.

"No. Angel." Cordelia called after him. "Stay in here tonight. Jess always sleeps better when you come in to watch me at night anyway."

"How did you-" Angel was baffled. How did Cordelia know he had been in her room night after night watching her sleep ever since he had first found out she was going to have to carry through with the pregnancy?

Cordelia smiled. "You really think I was sleeping every single time you came in here?"

Angel laughed and took Jessica from Cordelia's arms and put her in her new crib that Wesley had bought for her. He kissed his daughter on the head and then he and Cordelia climbed into bed. Cordelia buried her head into his chest and he held her like that for a while. Cordelia had fallen asleep, Angel could tell by her heartbeat and Jessica was also out for the night. Angel, however, could not find it in himself to close his eyes. He felt like something wasn't right. Someone was watching him...

Faith stood on the roof of the building across from the hotel she was told Angel Investigations was located. She had been watching for two days straight. She watched Wesley reading from his books. "Typical." She thought. She had watched Angel come and go during the night. "In his great attempt to reach redemption." She reminded herself. She had watched Wesley and a new man, they called Gunn, cleaning weapons and goofing around in the lobby. "New player." She concluded. But what shocked Faith the most was Cordelia.

"Boy, has she changed." Faith said to herself on many occasions. Cordelia no longer seemed to be that snob Faith remembered that hung around the library all day waiting for Wesley. Cordelia seemed to be more aware of things now, more giving, and now Faith could see why. She had seen Cordelia with the baby in the window many times. Feeding it, changing it, playing with it. She had also seen Angel kiss Cordelia on occasion. She didn't understand until now. Now it made sense. Angel was human, he and Cordelia had done the dirty behind Buffy's back, and now they had a child together, Faith concluded as she watched Angel and Cordelia snuggle in bed together.

"And him being human will make it that much better when I kill him..." She grinned and jumped off the building, landing on her feet and making her way back to Lindsey McDonald's office.

Cordelia and Angel were awoken the next morning by Jessica's crying. Cordelia was the first to respond, with her maternal instincts kicking in hugely over the past week. She made her way over to Jessica's crib and scooped her daughter up gently.

"What is she crying about?" Angel asked as he looked at the clock next to Cordelia's bed. "It's only 6:15 AM."

Cordelia smiled. "Tell your daughter that. I'm going to wash her up."

Angel watched as Cordelia made her way into the bathroom with Jessica, whose cries had immediately stopped once she was in her mother's arms. Cordelia had lost a large amount of weight since she had given birth, and her breast had swelled, making the curves of her body more defiant, and her body, if possible even more beautiful, Angel thought. He smiled to himself and layed his head back into the pillow. He loved whatever it was that was happening with him and Cordelia. Were they a couple? He wasn't sure. They acted like one, and kissed like one, and slept in the same bed last night like one. But Angel knew whatever it was couldn't last. He could never give Cordelia a normal life, any more children, or even make love to her. He damned his curse under his breath and rolled back over trying to get more sleep. All thoughts of going after Faith ceased to cross his mind at the moment.

Cordelia sighed as she looked in the mirror. Never in a million years would she have believed someone if this is what they told her she would be like, yet here she was. Cordelia Chase, barely 20 years old, with a baby in her arms and an old man in her bed. Not that Angel looked a day older then 25, and not that they had done anything in her bed. She smiled at the thought of her and Angel. They had a family together, and he wasn't going to go running back to Buffy, at least that's what he told her.

"But he will..." Cordelia told Jess as she cleaned the baby's face with a washcloth. "Once he is human. But even if that happens, I know he will always love you, baby girl. Your Daddy is a good man...pire?" She laughed at herself and watched as Jessica gazed up at her with big eyes. Cordelia couldn't believe how beautiful Jessica's eyes were. She definitely got them from Angel.

"She looks pretty clean to me." Angel said leaning against the frame of the bathroom door with a grin on his face.

"Angel." Cordelia smiled and realized she must have been washing Jessica's face for a few minutes. "Yep, all clean."

"Can I hold her?" Angel asked.

"Of course you can." Cordelia told him. "You are her dad."

Angel smiled and took the baby from Cordelia. "Hey there you." He grinned at his daughter. "So, Jessica, I'm your Daddy, and you and me are going to be hanging out a lot in our immortal lives..." Angel made his way over to the bed still babbling to Jessica about all the good they would do together.

But Angel's last words hurt Cordelia. Her daughter was going to be immortal, and live forever with her father. Cordelia would die long before her daughter, and this thought made Cordelia want to run out of the room crying. But she couldn't worry about that now, she decided. Right now she had to worry about taking care of Jessica. Angel broke her train of thought.

"Cordy?" Angel said handing Jessica back to her mother. "I've got to go. See if I can track, Faith."

"Angel..." Cordelia began.

"I have to, Cordelia."

"It's daylight now. You can't go-"

"I'm taking the sewers. I'll be back in a few hours." He told her.

"You promise?"

"I promise." He leaned in and kissed Cordelia passionately, and then kissed Jessica on her head. "Be good for your mommy, Jess."

"She always is." Cordelia grinned. "Angel, be careful."

Angel nodded and exited.

"And I love you..." She said in almost a whisper.

Angel heard it though. Vampire hearing was good, Cordelia had forgotten that.

"I LOVE YOU TOO, CORDELIA CHASE!" Angel called out as he made his way down the stairs.

Cordelia jumped at the noise, and then laughed when she realized he had heard her. Then she looked down at her daughter with a smile. "Ok, so maybe things with Mommy and Daddy will work out..."

Lindsey paced in his office as Faith sat at his desk playing with one of his pens.

"I thought you were going to take Angel out last night?" Lindsey said impatiently.

"Was." Faith told him. "But when you called me to come out to L.A. and do this for you, you never mentioned Angel was human." She stood and got in Lindsey's face. "And I don't like being lied to, cowboy..."

"That's because he isn't human." Lilah Morgan said as she entered the office.

"Really?" Faith crossed her arms. "Don't you start lying to me too."

"She isn't." Lindsey said, fixing his tie. "And why would you think Angel's human anyway?"

Faith shrugged. "The kid."

"What kid?" Lilah asked curiously.

"The little baby they got over there. I don't know. Cordelia carries it around a lot, and Angel hangs around Cordelia and the baby a lot." Faith explained.

"Cordelia Chase with a baby?" Lindsey asked. "I don't remember her being pregnant."

"She wasn't." Lilah told him. "Unless this was a mystical thing..."

"We need to get people working on it." Lindsey told her.

She nodded and exited and Lindsey turned back to Faith.

"Faith, you take Angel out, and the kid. If word of this gets to the Senior Partners we are going to be in for it." Lindsey explained.

Faith nodded. "Do I get a double pay-check for both Angel and the kid?"

"Whatever you want, just get it done." Lindsey told her.

Angel had been walking in the sewers for about 10 minutes before Gunn caught up with him.

"Gunn, what are you doing here?" Angel asked.

"You think I'd let you come down here and do this alone? You'd get killed bro." Gunn told him. "Plus, Cordy won't be able to deal if you ain't around, so I'm making sure you stay around."

"I won't be able to deal if Cordelia isn't around." Angel pushed Gunn against the wall. "That's why you were supposed to stay there and watch her and Jess."

Gunn struggled free. "Wesley is. And I'm coming with you, whether ya like it or not."

Angel sighed. "Fine, just keep the noise down."

Jessica was exactly like her mother, Wesley decided.

"She certainly wants people to know she has arrived in a room." Wesley laughed as he watched Cordelia come down into the lobby with a screaming Jessica in her arms.

"I don't know what it is with her today." Cordelia told him as she sat down on the couch. "She's been babbling like this all day. I really don't think I can take much more of this." Cordelia sighed.

"Did you feed her?" Wesley asked. "She could be hungry."

"Yes, I fed her, Wes." Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Anyway, this is not her hungry cry."

"Oh." Wesley said. "Maybe she needs to be changed?"

"Did that too...twice actually." Cordelia turned her attention to Jessica. "Come on, baby girl. Mommy is drained. I don't know what you want, give me some help here."

The baby continued to cry and Wesley felt bad for Cordelia. She was trying so hard and still the baby screamed in her face.

"Would you like me to take her, Cordelia?" Wesley offered. "Maybe you can go get some rest?"

"Oh Wesley, would you?" Cordelia looked up.

Wesley nodded. "Of coarse."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Cordelia hugged Wesley. "I'm just going to go lie down for a little bit." Cordelia ran up the stairs leaving Wesley with her daughter in his arms.

"Hey there, beautiful." Wesley said to the baby who was almost all cried out. "I'm your Uncle Wesley, and when you get older we are going to read a lot of books together, and I'm going to teach you all about demons and how you can fight them all-"

"Gonna teach her how to fight a slayer, Wes? Because _that _could come in handy." Faith said as she entered the hotel with an axe in her hand.

"Can you smell Faith down here?" Gunn asked Angel as they made there way through the sewers.

Angel sighed. "No. She was never down here."

"What made you think she would be?" Gunn asked.

"Well, she would try and sneak in the hotel, she wouldn't just walk in the front door..." Angel looked up with a sudden look of fright. "Or maybe she would..."

Gunn nodded and then both he and Angel began running back to the hotel.

Cordelia heard Jessica's cries from all the way upstairs. She scrambled out of bed with a sigh. "I guess Uncle Wes couldn't handle you after all Jess..." She said making her way down the stairs, but when she entered the lobby Cordelia was in utter shock.

Faith, who had Wesley tied to a chair and was walking around him with the flame-thrower, looked up at Cordelia with a smile. "Hey Cor..."

"Faith..." Cordelia searched the room frantically for Jessica. "Where is-"

"The baby?" Faith laughed. "Over there." She pointed to Jessica who was set down on the floor, so far without a scratch on her.

Cordelia rushed over and scooped her daughter up, and then turned back to Faith. "Get out."

"Or what?" Faith made her way over to Cordelia giving Wesley the chance to pass out from his earlier encounter with Faith, the blood rushing from his head. "Did you forget who you're talking to? What I am?" Faith was in Cordelia's face now. "I could snap your neck in two seconds, and kill your kid," Faith ripped Jessica from Cordelia's hands. "A hell of a lot sooner."

"She's just a baby!" Cordelia cried. "Please!" She tried to make a grab for Jessica but Faith gave her a push, throwing her into the wall.

Faith studied the baby's face. "Kinda cute." She said with a half smile. "She'll make a nice display of internal organs in that law firms office, don't you think?"

Cordelia got to her feet, every part of her body aching, and stood face to face with Faith. "Give her back to me!"

Faith slammed Cordelia again. "Damn, Cor, you have changed! No more snobby little rich bitch."

"No." Cordelia told her. "Just a mother, who wants her daughter back."

"Yeah, sorry. Not happening." Faith smiled at Cordelia who was leaning against the wall in pain.

"Really? What if her dad wants her back then?" Angel's voice rang from behind Faith.

Faith smiled and turned to face him. "So she is yours?"

Angel nodded. "Yeah. Isn't she a cutie?" He took a step closer to Faith and motioned for Gunn to untie Wesley. "Now, why don't you hand her over."

"Ain't happening, Angel." Faith told him. "I'm getting a lot of money for bringing you and the kid in."

"In where?" Angel asked.

"Law firm, pretty sweet hook-ups. I kill you and the kid, and I get well...hooked up." Faith told him with a grin.

"Really? Well, how about I hook you up?" Angel grabbed Jessica and threw a punch to Faith's nose, knocking her to the ground. He then made his way over to Cordelia and helped her up and handed Jessica too her. "Cordy, get out of here."

Cordelia nodded and tried to run out, but was cut off by Faith.

"Where you going, Cor?" Faith asked.

"This is between you and me Faith." Angel told her. "Leave Cordelia out of it."

"Love to, but it's kinda between me and all of you, so I can't." Faith said as she picked her axe and put it to Cordelia's neck. "Choices Angel, it's about what we make when we have to."

Cordelia waited for the blow of the blade, or the touch of Angel's hand, but neither came. Instead, Faith fell to her feet. Cordelia spun around to come face to face with a familiar blonde.

"Buffy?" Angel's eyes fell on the women who had given Faith her newfound concussion.

"Angel." Buffy said as she took in her surroundings. Immediately her eyes fell on Cordelia and the child. "Wow, Cordelia with a baby, something I never thought I'd see." She joked as she made her way over to Angel. "We'll probably want to tie up Faith, just incase she comes too." Buffy leaned in and kissed Angel, but was surprised when he didn't kiss her back.

"Jess." Angel moved to Cordelia's side to inspect their child. He looked up into Cordelia's eyes. "Is she ok?"

Cordelia nodded as her eyes filled with tears. "Yeah, we both are. We're ok." She buried her head into Angel's chest.

Buffy was confused. "Uh, Angel?"

Angel spun around. "Thank you, Buffy, for knocking Faith out. I agree, tie her up." He got in Buffy's face. "Then get her the hell out of here. She's not hurting my family again."

"Family?" Now Buffy really was confused. What was Angel talking about? Then she remembered. He called Cordelia and Wesley his family, and Cordelia's baby now too she guessed. She wasn't surprised at the fact that Cordelia had clearly slutted around L.A. and gotten pregnant, what she was surprised about was the fact that Cordelia had kept the child, and that Angel seemed to care so much about the baby.

"Yeah, my family." Angel took Jessica from Cordelia. "My daughter." He took a step closer for Buffy to see the baby.

But Buffy countered his step and took one backwards. "Your...your...daughter?" She was in shock.

Angel shifted uneasily. "Uh...yeah...mine and Cordy's..."

"Cordelia's!" Buffy's mouth dropped. "You and her-you're human!"

"No!" Angel gave Jessica back to Cordelia. "Not human."

"But you and her, you-"

"No, Buffy."

"Then how the hell did you get a daughter?" Buffy crossed her arms.

"Mystical thing." Wesley said from his seat on the couch as he held an ice pack to his head.

"Mystical? So mystical you kept it a secret from me, Angel?" Buffy asked.

"Buf, I...I wanted to call you...I tried, it's...I didn't know how to tell you." Angel stammered.

Cordelia did not like what was going on here. She could see how much Angel still cared for Buffy and she felt like her heart was falling out of her chest. Even with his child, he'd have the slayer over her any day.

"You didn't know how to tell me is right!" Buffy screamed as she grabbed an unconscious Faith. "And you know what? I don't care either, Angel. Now, I've got Faith, she's what I came for. I didn't come to start something with you and I'm not going to. When you figure out how you want to explain this all to me...well you know the number." And with that Buffy walked out of the door, and out of Angel's life.

Angel stood there, hands in his pockets, for a while, then he heard Cordelia's soft cries and he realized she must have gone up to her room. He looked over to see that Gunn had stopped Wesley's bleeding and then he made his way upstairs, prepared to try and put things in perspective with his feelings for Buffy and Cordelia.


	9. A Different Kind of Darla

Disclaimer: All characters from ANGEL belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting". A/C pairing.

**CHAPTER 9**

Angel entered Cordelia's room to find her putting Jessica down in her crib.

"Cordy..." He called out.

Cordelia spun around, trying to hide her tear-stained face with a big fake smile. "I was just putting her down." Her voice dropped into a whisper and she scrunched up her nose. "It's been a long day."

Angel nodded and sat down on Cordelia's bed. "I'm sorry." He said simply.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Cordelia asked.

"Everything."

This one word had done it to Cordelia. Angel could see it in her eyes.** Everything**...it was too much.

Cordelia's tone changed almost immediately. "Everything, meaning...oh I don't know...how about, leaving your daughter here to die? Or going after Faith when I told you not to? Or the love of your life walking in to save the day? Does that cover _everything_ for you?" She spat.

"Buffy was not the love..." Angel's voice trailed off.

"Exactly." Cordelia snorted.

"Cordy, I'm sorry Faith came after you like that." Angel said standing and walking over to Cordelia. "I should have never left you here alone, but I'm not sorry Buffy came. She captured Faith, which was good, and I also got to show her Jess. I used to love Buffy, she will always be in my heart, but you are my heart, Cordelia." He wrapped his arms around Cordelia's waste and rested his head on her shoulder. "You and Jessica are my world."

Cordelia turned and kissed Angel, when they broke apart she gave him a loving smile. "At least we are all safe, right?"

Angel grinned and kissed her again. "Right."

Lindsey paced his office. Where was Faith? He wondered. It wasn't like her to be late. She should have been able to bag Angel and the kid and be back to Wolfram and Hart in two hours. He looked at the clock. That was six hours ago. Someone entering his office broke his concentration. He turned to see Lilah.

"Big problem." Lilah said shutting the door behind her.

"What?" Lindsey asked.

"Involves Faith, it seems our little slayer didn't get the job done." Lilah told him.

"Angel killed her?"

"No, she almost killed him."

"So what happened then?" Lindsey asked.

"The other slayer, the one from Sunnydale, she ended up crashing Faith's party." Lilah explained.

"Where is Faith now?"

"Oh, the Sunnydale slayer knocked her out and took her down to jail. She's in cell..." Lilah looked at a piece of paper in her hand. "117."

"Great." Lindsey sighed. "So now we've got to go bust her out."

Lilah shook her head. "Seems she doesn't want to be. She felt bad about what she tried to do. Cried on and on about how Angel never had given up on her and she shouldn't have tried to kill him."

"Well, at least we didn't have to pay her." Lindsey said.

"No. But that still leaves us the problem of Angel and the kid now."

"The kid is nothing. Could eventually be something, but right now we don't know anything about it." Lindsey told her.

"But you sent Faith to kill it anyway?" Lilah asked.

"I knew she didn't have it in her. Faith was just a diversion; I knew she couldn't get the job done because of what she is. She's a slayer deep down and regardless of what she thinks or says, she knows what's right from wrong and in her mind killing Angel and, especially his kid, is the wrong thing to do. She would have never laid a finger on him or the kid."

"So why bother then?"

"Keeps Angel on his toes. Now he thinks we are after the kid, and we can carry on with our plan." Lindsey sat down in his chair.

"But aren't we after the child?" Lilah was confused.

"No. Kids just a kid, got nothing to do with anything. Right now we need to focus on the task at hand."

"Right. Bringing back Angel's friend or whatever..." Lilah rolled her eyes.

"The women who turned him into what he is! The one he shared a century of torture with!" Lindsey said, practically jumping over his desk.

"Right...whatever." Lilah rolled her eyes again. "I still think we should go after the child."

"No. This is about Angel, not his kid." Lindsey told her.

"Fine..." Lilah said as she exited Lindsey's office. Once in the hallway she ran into Lee Mercer. "Lee..." She smiled at him.

"Lilah." Lee nodded.

"Listen, I've got a little job for us." Lilah told him.

"_Us?_" Lee asked. "As in you and me."

"Yeah, big project. If we snag it I can guarantee an in with the senior partners."

Lee smiled. "What's the project?"

"It seems that Angel has a child." Lilah told him.

"Impossible."

"I thought so myself, but this kid is the real deal. I'm sure the senior partners would want to study this child and see how it works."

"What happened with you and Lindsey then?" Lee asked. "I thought you two were working together."

"We are on another project." Lilah told him. "It seems Lindsey's got a soft spot for the kid. So, are you in on this with me or what?"

Lee nodded.

Cordelia entered Wesley's room with Jessica in her arms to find Wesley in bed, bruised and battered, and Gunn in a chair with his c.d. player blasting.

"Hey boys..." Cordelia said as she entered. "Look who came to visit..."

Gunn ripped his headphones off and was at Cordelia's side in a minute. "Hey there Jess, Uncle Gunn hasn't seen you in a few days..."

"That's because Uncle Gunn has been around bloody English men the past few days..." Cordelia said in a baby voice as she looked down at Jessica in her arms.

"I'm not bleeding...anymore." Wesley told them.

"Yeah, ya head just looks like a pumpkin." Gunn told him.

Cordelia walked over to the bed to let Wesley see Jessica. "Come on, baby girl, let's see how the bloody man is doing."

Wesley ran his hands through Jessica's curly hair. "How is she?" He asked Cordelia.

"Fine..." Cordelia smiled. "She's a pretty strong baby..."

"For only being two weeks old, I'd say so." Gunn told them.

Just then Jessica started screaming for no reason.

"Sh...Jess." Cordelia became concerned. "What's wrong, baby?" Cordelia tried for several minutes to calm the baby but it was no use, then Angel entered and as quickly as Jessica had started crying, she stopped.

"Whoa, talk about being a daddy's girl." Gunn told him.

Angel looked a mess, his eyes glancing in all different directions he immediately made his way over to Cordelia and Jessica.

"Angel?" Cordelia looked him over. "What's wrong?"

"You didn't hear it?" Angel asked.

"Hear what?" Gunn asked him back. "Your kid crying? Because we all heard that."

"No..." Angel trailed off as he looked down at Jessica who began crying again. Once the crying started Angel's head began throbbing, he grabbed Wesley's bed for support, and then Jess stopped crying and Angel was better again.

"Ok." Cordelia's eyes grew wide. "What the hell is going on?"

"A...a vision..." Angel stammered. "Jess just had a vision..." Angel looked up with big eyes. "I heard her."

"What?" Cordelia asked.

"In my head. I heard her." Angel told her as he sat down.

"You heard Jessica?" Wesley asked.

"Yeah." Angel said. "She told me. She told me the vision. I know what's going to happen."

"Well..." Gunn said. "I guess this is her way of communicating them until she can talk in full sentences."

Angel nodded slowly and then stood up. "I have to go."

"Go where?" Cordelia grabbed his arm.

"The vision." Angel looked down at the woman he loved and their child in her arms. "I have to go now."

"Angel-" Cordelia started.

Angel shook his head and then kissed Cordelia. "I'll be back." He saw the worried look in Cordelia's eyes. "I'll be fine..."

"Want me to come?" Gunn asked.

"No!" Angel said sharply. "Stay...here. I got to do this on my own."

"You the boss..." Gunn told him.

"Right..." And with that Angel had exited, but Cordelia was by his side in a second.

"You're not going." She told them as they walked down the hallway.

"I have to." Angel said. "This is the Powers sending me on this mission. I have to go."

Cordelia sighed and bounced Jessica a little in her arms. "When?"

"When? What do you mean?"

"When is the vision for?"

Angel shrugged. "I don't know." Jessica screamed. Angel winced and then Jessica stopped. "Uh...two days...I think." Jessica wailed again. "Yeah two days..." Angel said running his hand over his ear.

"Good." Cordelia told him.

"Why?"

"Because, that gives us some family time. We haven't had that...oh...ever. Not just me, you and Jess. Sure there's been a lot of me and Jess but-" Cordelia was cut off by Angel's lips.

When they broke apart he smiled down at her. "I'd love some family time..."

Cordelia smiled and kissed Angel again and then Jessica starting to wiggle around. "She's hungry." Cordelia told him.

Angel nodded. "Well, you go feed her and I'll go pick you up some dinner. How does that sound?"

"Great!" She kissed Angel again. "You're the best boyfriend ever!" She told him as she went into her room.

Angel smiled at her last words and then, once Cordelia had gone into her room, he looked up at the ceiling. "Did you hear that, Doyle? I'm the best boyfriend ever. Damn, am I glad you made me keep her around here. I owe you." Angel smiled wider as he talked to his friend who he knew was watching over him and his new family. Then he made his way out of the hotel and down to Cordelia's favorite deli.

Lilah entered Lindsey's office in a bad mood. She found Lindsey at his desk throwing a ball in the air. When he saw her he caught the ball and put it in a drawer, then smiled up at her.

"You rang?" She said sarcastically.

"Yeah. An hour ago." Lindsey told her. "What took you so long?"

"Had some things to go over. Now, what is it you wanted?"

"The ritual, are you ready for it?"

"Yes..." Lilah rolled her eyes. "I got everything we needed for it."

Lindsey nodded. "Good...then we meet in the crypt tonight."

"If you say so. This just better work." Lilah told him.

"It will." Lindsey smiled up at her.

Angel entered Cordelia's room to find her sitting on the bed feeding Jessica. It was beautiful, he thought to himself. Cordelia was beautiful, and as he watched her feed his daughter he almost lost himself in the moment. When she saw him standing there she quickly covered up her breast.

"Angel!" Cordelia smiled.

He could tell she was embarrassed. "I...sorry, I didn't mean to intrude."

"No. You didn't." Cordelia said as she fixed her shirt. "So, what's in the bag?"

"Subs..." Angel told her, holding up a shopping bag. "Got them from the deli down the street."

Cordelia smiled and handed Jessica to Angel. "Burp her while I eat." Then she grabbed the bag of food from his hand.

"Sure..." Angel said as he set his daughter on his shoulder.

"So..." Cordelia said with a mouthful. "What was the vision about anyway?"

"Huh?" Angel hadn't heard her, he was to busy listening to the beat of his daughter's heart.

"The vision..."

"Oh, right." Angel thought for a moment of what to tell Cordelia. He couldn't tell her the truth, he knew that much. "Uh...nothing important."

"I doubt that..."

Angel shook his head. "It really wasn't." He set Jessica down in her crib and took a seat next to Cordelia.

"If you say so..." Cordelia smiled at him.

"Did I ever tell you how thankful I am?" Angel asked her suddenly.

"For..." Cordelia seemed confused.

"You."

"Me?" Cordelia laughed. "If anything I should be thanking you. All I've done for you so far is turn your life into a three-ring circus."

"Yeah." Angel leaned in closer to her. "And I'm starting to become a big fan of the circus."

Cordelia smiled and leaned in and kissed him. Angel grabbed her and pulled her closer to him, and the two fell back onto the bed kissing passionately. The only reason they finally pulled apart was Jessica's screaming.

"Vision!" Angel said shooting up. Jessica stopped and Angel took an unneeded breath, and then stood up.

"What happened?" Cordelia asked as her voice filled with worry.

Angel shook his head. "Same vision, except now it's happening tonight." He kissed Cordelia and put on his leather coat. "I've got to go."

"Be careful." Cordelia told him as she made her way over to pick up a shaken-up Jessica.

Angel nodded and exited and Cordelia looked down at her daughter. "Sh..." She bounced Jessica up and down and spoke in a soothing voice. "Everything's ok now baby...shh. Mommy's got you..."

Angel climbed down into the crypt, sword in hand, but it was too late. Her scent filled the air around him. He knew she was there even before she stepped out of the shadows. "Darla..." He said as he felt her behind him.

"Angelus..." Darla chocked. Her voice horse.

Angel turned and had Darla held high in the air by her neck before she could even blink. "You're supposed to be dead...well really dead. Not the undead. You're just supposed to be dead, so..." Angel pulled out a stake, and was about to finish Darla off when he smelt the fear pouring out of her, then he felt a cross burning his back.

"I'd put her down." Lindsey said from behind Angel.

Angel did as he was told and twirled around to be face to face with Lindsey, with a cross held high, and Lilah. "How'd I know you two were behind all of this?"

"Wild guess?" Lilah raised her eyebrows.

"You set Faith up too?" Angel asked.

"Right again." Lilah told him.

Angel stepped into her face. "I'll kill you if something comes after my family again, and I'll kill her," Angel pointed to Darla. "Because that's what she deserves."

"A little late to save the day this time, don't you think?" Lindsey said.

Angel lunged at Lindsey who held out his cross between them.

"Come on now. Don't be silly, you think you can really hurt me?" Lindsey mocked.

Angel smiled slyly. "I can..." Then Angel raised his sword high and took one swipe to Lindsey's hand that was holding the cross. Angel watched the hand fall to the ground, no longer attached to the body it belonged to. "I cant guarantee the next time my family is attacked all you'll be missing is a hand."

"Don't..." Darla muttered.

Angel spun around to his old flame. "Excuse me?"

But Darla said nothing. She looked down at the floor and then slide past Angel, outside the crypt.

For some reason Angel didn't have it in him to follow her and kill her right there. Something was holding him back. Something wouldn't let him hurt Darla. He just didn't know what. Finally, he took a look back to Lindsey who was hovered in the corner and Lilah who was standing over him. He smiled at them both. "Have a nice day." And then Angel made his way out of the crypt.

"He's dead." Lindsey told Lilah. "I swear it, I'll kill him one day for this..."

Angel entered Cordelia's room to find her sitting up in bed reading a book. Jess was sound asleep in her crib, and Angel tried to shut the door quietly behind him, so he did not wake his daughter.

"Angel, you're back." Cordelia whispered as she put her book down. "How'd it go?"

Angel nodded and sat down on the bed. "It went."

"Did you stop the whatever the vision was about?"

Angel shrugged. "Doesn't matter…"

"Angel…" Cordelia placed a hand on his back and watched as he winced in pain and jumped up. "What happened?" She asked, concerned.

"Nothing…" Angel tried to shrug it off.

Cordelia got up and placed her hand on Angel's back again and he jumped in pain. "Really?" She lifted his shirt to see the burn of the cross on his back. "Want to try again?"

Angel knew he couldn't tell her what had really happened. "Ok, so some guy stuck a cross to me while I was doing my job." Angel lied. "Not a big deal."

"Let me clean it up then." Cordelia offered.

"No." Angel told her. "I'm just kind of tired. Long night. I think I just want to go to sleep." He kissed Cordelia on the head and made his way out of the room.

Angel sighed as he leaned back into his pillow. He knew he had hurt Cordelia by not spending the night in her room, like he had the past few weeks, but he had to be alone. He had to think. He wondered why he hadn't just killed Darla. He thought harder. Something was different about the Darla he saw tonight and the Darla he had known for over a century. But what was it?

It hit Angel like a ton of bricks two hours later. He had been sleeping and the sudden memory-jog had jolted him from his sleep. He sat up, taking an unneeded breath, and realized what had happened earlier that night. Yes, Wolfram and Hart had brought Darla back, but it wasn't his Darla. It wasn't the Darla that Angelus had lived-or rather died- for. This Darla was different, this Darla was scared, this Darla took in air, this Darla was alive.


	10. Renew Your Lease

Disclaimer: All characters from ANGEL belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting". A/C pairing.

**CHAPTER 10**

Cordelia carried a squirming Jessica into the lobby where Wesley was sitting at his desk over a few books. He looked up when he heard the baby.

"Doesn't she look good Uncle Wes? All in her brand new clothes we bought yesterday." Cordelia smiled as she talked about her daughter.

"Lovely." Wesley said as he stood and walked over to see Jessica. "And why are we all dressed up today, ladies?"

"One month check-up." Cordelia told him. "I've got to be in Dr. Everets office in twenty minutes."

"Dr. Everets? Why are you still seeing him?" Wesley was confused.

"Well, I can't take Jess to a normal doctor. She is, after all, half demon. I don't know how that would show up on charts and tests so I don't want to take any chances." Cordelia explained.

Wesley nodded. "That makes sense. You do know how to get there right?"

"I'm pretty sure." Cordelia said as she grabbed the diaper bag off the couch.

"Well, I'm sure Angel will remember."

"Yeah, and that would help if he was coming and all." Cordelia said with a sigh.

"He isn't?"

"No. He said he had other things to do."

"Then go with you for your daughters first check-up?" Wesley was surprised.

"I guess." Cordelia tried to shrug it off but Wesley could tell her feelings had been hurt by Angel's sudden actions. "It's no biggy, I'll be back in a few hours." Cordelia smiled down at Jessica and then made her way down, into the basement, where she could gain access to the sewers.

Wesley sighed and went back to his work, but found he could not concentrate. He was mad at Angel. Mad that he would allow Cordelia to go to the doctor's office all alone for Jessica's first check up. Mad that Angel had seemed distant in every conversation they had held since the first, and so far only, vision Jessica had sent him on. Mad that-

The door swung open and Gunn entered with a big smile on his face. "Man, oh man, do I got game or what?"

"What is it?" Wesley asked.

"Case! I got us a case! One that _pays_. It's pretty sweet." Gunn was excited.

"Wonderful!" Wesley said. "What is it?"

Gunn shrugged. "A vampire nest downtown. Not a big deal, but the dude was willing to pay pretty good for it."

"Well that's good. We should get started right away."

"Yeah, where's Angel?"

"Right here." Angel said as he descended the stairs. "Why?"

"Got us a case." Gunn said proudly.

Angel nodded and continued into the kitchen.

Gunn followed him. "It's good money. Just a vampire nest. Shouldn't take us very long."

"Great." Angel looked up at him. "You two get on that then."

"You ain't coming?" Gunn asked.

Angel shook his head. "I can't. I've got _things_ to do."

"Well, you certainly can't be busy helping Cordelia bring Jessica to the doctors." Wesley raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want me to do, Wes?" Angel asked.

"You should have gone."

"I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

Angel moved around the counter to get into Wesley's face. "Busy running this place. Now, you two go do your job."

"Fine." Gunn said. "But the money we get, it's ours. You ain't helping, then you ain't getting paid."

"Fine." Angel growled. "I don't care. I don't need it."

"I beg to differ. Having a child cost money. Money that you and Cordelia are not exactly rolling in, but it's your call." Wesley said picking up some stakes and throwing them in a bag. "We should be back later. Come on, Gunn."

Gunn nodded and followed Wesley out the door, leaving an angry Angel standing with his arms crossed in the lobby. After a beat, however, Angel grabbed his coat and sat down on the couch, waiting for the sun to set so he could go out and do those _things_ he had talked about earlier.

Cordelia hovered over Dr. Everets as he checked out Jessica.

"Well, Jessica is a very healthy little girl." Dr. Everets told Cordelia. "Everything seems to be just fine. She will be a strong hero one day, just like her father."

"Yeah..." Cordelia sighed as she picked Jessica up. "Just like her dad..."

"Where is Angel today?" Dr. Everets asked.

"He was busy." Cordelia said trying not to show how hurt she was by Angel.

"Oh, I see..." There was a pause, and then Dr. Everets spoke again. "Cordelia, it is not my place to ask, but is everything alright with you and Angel?"

Cordelia shrugged. "He's been distant lately. Maybe the realization of being a father is setting in, or maybe he just doesn't want to be with me. I mean, we did kind of jump into this, maybe he doesn't want to be stuck with me..." her voice trailed off.

"Cordelia, I'm sure the fact that he is _stuck_ with you has nothing to do with it." Dr. Everets said, trying to comfort a clearly hurt Cordelia. "He's very lucky to have you. Maybe he is just a little nervous about being a father. Most men are."

Cordelia nodded and gave a little smile. "Thank you doctor."

"No problem. Now, get that little one home. She looks tired." Dr. Everets pointed to Jessica who was asleep in Cordelia's arms.

Angel had sworn to himself he would never go there. He had heard all about the club, some demon owned it, claimed it was a sanctuary for demons. No violence was allowed in there, demon violence anyway. Angel looked at the club door with a sigh, he could hear the karaoke machine playing and it took every muscle in his body to make him not turn and continue on his way down the dark street. However, he knew what he had to do. It is what he had come for. Answers. Help. Help from others because he couldn't go to his family for this matter. Not now, maybe not ever. Angel sighed once more and opened the door.

Upon entering the club Angel found demons, humans, and vampires all spread out around the place. Drinking, talking, and just having a good time. He was taken back by the scene, and had almost forgotten why he was there in the first place, but then he saw him. The green demon that owned the club, he was known as the host. Angel had heard a few things about this particular demon and realized he might be the only person who was able to help him, so Angel made his way up to the host.

"Uh...hi." Angel said flatly.

The host nodded at Angel. "How you doing, big guy?"

"Well, I need to talk to you."

"I can tell. You're sending off some serious vibes here. Can I get you a drink? Maybe you're aura will lighten up."

"No. I need to talk."

"Well ok. Business it is." The host stuck out a hand. "My name's Lorne."

"Angel." Angel shook the demon's hand.

"Ah yes, the vampire with a soul. I've heard a lot about you."

"Really?" Angel smiled. "Anything good?"

"Well, mostly that you've got this curse thing, otherwise you'd be an uncontrollable killer."

Angel's brow dropped. "Oh."

"Lighten up there, buddy." Lorne smiled. "Now, let's get down to business."

Angel nodded. "Sounds good."

"What song will it be?"

"What?"

"Song. You've got to sing for me to read you." Lorne explained.

"Oh, no. I was actually wondering if you've seen a girl around here. Blonde, human, kind of seems out of her place."

"Well, I see a lot of those, honey."

"I'm sure. This one is special though. She...she used to be a vampire."

Lorne smiled. "Oh, of course."

"You know her?"

"That one?" Lorne pointed to a blonde girl talking to a vampire.

"Thanks." Angel said and made his way over to the blonde. "Excuse me." He said butting his way into the conversation.

Darla turned around. "Do you mind? I'm a little bus-Angel!"

"Darla." He said simply. "Can we talk?"

"Well, I'm kind of in the middle of something here." Darla explained.

"Good." Angel grabbed her by the arm. "Let's go." And with that he led her out of the club and onto the street.

The pair of old lovers walked silently for a few blocks, then Darla spoke.

"What the hell is this about?" Darla spat.

"You." Angel told her, simply. "Wolfram and Hart, they brought you back."

"Yeah, can't say I'm loving them."

"You're human."

"Wow, you do catch on quick." Darla said sarcastically. "Now, if you don't mind I've got things to do."

"Darla, it might not hurt now, but soon all those things you did-we did, they catch up to you. You have a soul now, it's not going to be easy-"

"I'll manage." Darla said as she picked up her pace.

Angel caught up to her quickly. "Where are you in such a rush to? Going back to Wolfram and Hart? Because they can't do a thing for you, trust me."

"I'm dieing!" Darla spat out.

Angel was taken back. "You're what?"

"Dieing. Yes, I'm human, and my body is in the same state it was before I was turned. I was dieing then and I'm dieing now, which means I don't have a whole lot of options so if you'll excuse me I need to go find a vampire who is man enough to turn me again."

"Darla, you think becoming a vampire again will make this better?"

"Well, at least I know I won't be dead...well you get what I mean." Darla told him as she tried to walk away again.

Again, Angel caught up with her. "Darla, this isn't the way. Whatever it is, I'll help you through it, but please don't do this."

"Why do you care what happens to me anyway? What did I ever do for you?" Darla rolled her eyes. "Wouldn't it be easier for you to just hate me?"

"Maybe." Angel told her. "But I don't, and I want to help you."

"That's right, you help the helpless. Well,** I'm not helpless**!" Darla told him as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Angel pulled her in for a hug. "Let me help you."

Darla nodded and Angel took her hand as they began walking down the street.

Gunn and Wesley walked down the street after their clean out of the vampire nest. Both were slightly cut up, but nothing that wouldn't heal in a few days.

"Well, that was worth the money." Gunn smiled, holding up a wade of bills.

"Clearly." Wesley nodded in agreement.

"Angel will feel like a big ass now, when we get home and show him what he missed out on." Gunn said.

"I don't believe he will. He's been rather odd lately."

"You think something's wrong with him and Cordy?"

"I couldn't say, but he does seem to be pushing her away."

"Yeah, definitely something wrong there." Gunn told him. "Who in their right mind would ever push a woman like Cordelia away?"

Wesley laughed. "I'm sure he has his reasons..."

"Like slutty blondes?" Gunn pointed ahead.

"Buffy is not-" Wesley followed Gunn's hand to see him pointing at Angel helping a girl with blonde hair into a motel room.

Before Angel entered, he checked the street to see no one was watching, but Wesley and Gunn were not in clear view for the vampire.

"Oh dear..." Wesley sighed.

Cordelia entered the lobby of the hotel to find it empty and dark. "Well, Jess..." She said to her daughter in her arms. "Looks like it's just me and you." She flicked the lights on to see about a dozen zombies dressed in Wolfram and Hart gear step out with their swords and guns held high. "Or it's a party?"

Cordelia tried to turn and run, but the zombies that came from behind cut her off. She held Jessica as close to her chest as she could and kicked two zombies down before being hit down herself. The last thing Cordelia remembered was Jessica's whimpering cries. Then everything went black.

Then Cordelia awoke to find herself comfortably in her bed. She sat up slowly but held her head in pain.

"It's just a bump. Should heal up nicely." Wesley told her from the chair he was sitting in.

Cordelia searched the room and found Jessica safe in Gunn's arms. Cooing softly as Gunn played with her small hands.

"What happened?" Cordelia asked.

"Zombies." Wesley told her. "Wolfram and Hart sent them."

"And we killed them." Gunn smiled up at Cordelia.

"We think they were after Jessica." Wesley said.

"I'd say so." Cordelia sighed and leaned against the headboard. "Can Mommy see her little girl?" She asked Gunn with outstretched arms.

"She sure can." Gunn said, placing Jessica in Cordelia's arms.

"When Angel gets back we can tell him what happened and then he can deal with the evil lawyers." Cordelia said as she traced over a small cut on Jessica's cheek with her finger.

Gunn and Wesley just looked at each other at the mention of Angel's name.

"Uh, Cordy?" Gunn was the first to speak. "You still have the lease on your apartment, right?"

"Yeah. Until the end of this month." Cordelia told him. "Why?"

Gunn handed her the wade of cash he and Wesley had earned earlier that evening. "Take it."

"What's this?" Cordelia asked as the money was placed in her hand.

"Money." Wesley told her. "For you and Jessica. Take it and renew the lease on your apartment."

Cordelia's eyes filled with tears. "Are you guys telling me to leave? Did Angel ask you to do this for him?"

"No." Gunn said. "We haven't seen Angel since...well we saw him tonight, but we didn't talk to him."

"So why are you doing this then?" Cordelia asked.

Wesley sighed. He knew this was not going to be the easiest thing he would ever have to say to Cordelia, but he had to tell her. He owed that much to her. "Cordy...Gunn and I, well, tonight we saw Angel..."

"Ok..." Cordelia said as she bounced Jessica in her arms.

"With another women." Gunn blurted out.

Cordelia was taken back by Gunn's words. "With what?"

"A women." Gunn repeated. "Some blonde girl. He was at the motel a few blocks over."

Cordelia nodded as the tears flowed freely. "Buffy...of course."

"Well, we don't know if it was Buffy." Wesley said.

"Oh come on Wes! Who else would it be?" Cordelia cried.

Jessica let out a soft cry to match her mothers.


	11. Where is Jess?

Disclaimer: All characters from ANGEL belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing.

**CHAPTER 11**

Angel sat silently in the chair of the motel across from the bed Darla was sleeping in. It was almost 4:30 in the morning and he knew if he wanted to make it back to the hotel and not turn into a pile of dust he'd have to leave soon. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't leave Darla like this. The truth was he didn't know what he wanted. She had turned him into Angelus and helped him torture and kill hundreds or people. For that, he wanted her dead, but then he realized if she hadn't turned him, he would have died long ago and would have never gotten the chance to even know Cordelia, let alone have a family with her. For giving him that opportunity he wanted to thank Darla.

Angel looked back up at Darla. She was still asleep. He knew he had to get home to Cordelia and Jessica so he decided he's just leave Darla a note and come back later to check on her. He jotted the note down and left it on the dresser before exiting the small room.

Cordelia picked a sleeping Jessica up from her crib. She was exhausted. Gunn and Wesley had helped her pack up all of Jessica's things through the night and had promised to help Cordelia move the rest, less important things, back into her apartment when she and Jess was settled in.

"Got everything?" Gunn asked as he yawned and leaned against the frame of the door.

Cordelia nodded, but said nothing, trying to hold back tears. Wesley saw right through the act. Cordelia had pulled it a million times. She always tired to seem stronger then she was, never wanting people to see her in a vulnerable state. Wesley fixed his glasses and pulled Cordelia in for a hug.

"Just call us if you need anything." Wesley said as he felt Cordelia's tears slip onto his shirt.

"I will." Cordelia said as she pulled away and adjusted Jessica in her arms.

Angel walked into the hotel lobby just before sunrise. He sighed and took a seat on the stairs trying to figure out everything that had just happened and what he was going to tell Cordelia. Before he really had time to think the smell of Cordelia's perfume filled the room. He looked up the stairs to see Cordelia struggling with a suitcase in one hand and Jessica in the other.

"Cordy? What are you doing?" Angel rose to help her.

Cordelia quickly dropped the suitcase and took a step away from Angel. "Don't come any closer to me."

"What? Cordelia?" Angel stepped again.

Cordelia fumbled in the pocket of her jacket until she found what she was looking for. She quickly pulled out the cross and held it up in front of her. "Stay back!"

Angel stood where he was. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, well how do I know you're even Angel?" Cordelia asked. "For all I know you and Buffy could have gotten all lovey-dovey, and I could be starring right at Angelus now."

"Buffy? She and I..." Angel was confused. "I'm not Angelus."

"Really?" Cordelia asked and turned her head to expose her neck. "Are you sure?"

Angel didn't move, he just stood there with a blank look on his face, then Jessica began crying. Angel moved to comfort the baby, but Cordelia held the cross out in front of her again.

"I told you to stay there." Cordelia said.

Angel nodded and stood still as Cordelia comforted Jessica. When Jess was finally asleep again Angel leaned in closer to Cordelia. "What the hell is going on?"

Cordelia whipped her head up and realized that she was really starring Angel in the face, which made what Wesley and Gunn had told her hurt even more. If it had been Angelus then she could have blamed Angel's actions on that, but it wasn't. It was Angel. Her Angel.

"Why don't you tell me?" She asked. "I mean, you were the one with Buffy last night!"

"Buffy?" Angel shook his head. "What are you talking about? I wasn't with Buffy last night. I haven't even spoken to her since the night she came after Faith."

"Don't you lie to me, Angel!" Cordelia said as she tried to hold back her tears. "Gunn and Wesley told me they saw you at some cheap motel last night with some blonde girl!"

Angel swallowed hard. His thoughts began to collide with one another. He didn't know what to tell Cordelia. He could go on and let her believe it was Buffy, but he couldn't hurt her like that. He cared about her too much. Could he tell her about Darla? How could he even explain Darla? He didn't fully understand it himself. Then he looked at Cordelia and saw the hurt in her eyes. He didn't know how to fix it, he didn't know what she wanted to hear, so he said nothing.

Cordelia nodded and picked back up the suitcase she had set down. "I'm taking Jess and we are going back to my apartment. I'll have Wesley make arrangements on when you can see her." She slid past Angel and made her way down the stairs. Cordelia was at the door when Angel finally decided to speak.

"It was Darla." He said, not turning to her.

Cordelia spun around to face him. "What?"

"The girl that Gunn and Wesley saw me with last night. It was Darla." Angel said turning and making his way back down the stairs towards her.

"Yeah." Cordelia snorted. "Like I'm really going to believe that one. News flash Angel, I wasn't born yesterday! Darla's dead, so don't lie to me about who you were with-"

"I'm not." Angel told her as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "I know she was dead. She isn't now. I don't know how to explain it-"

"You know something Angel, I expected you to go run back to Buffy. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep you forever, but I **never **expected you to lie to me about it!"

"Cordy, I'm not lying to you!"

Cordelia just shook her head. "I'm going."

"Wait, stay! I love it when couples quarrel." Lindsey's voice echoed in the lobby as he walked in from the kitchen.

"Lindsey..." Angel spun around angrily. "How the hell did you get in here?"

"Well, for a champion, you don't check the backdoors of this place a lot..." Lindsey smiled. "Oh, but don't worry, I still had a hard time getting in...with one hand and all." Lindsey spat as he held up his arm that was missing its hand.

"Get out." Angel said. "Or, like I said earlier, your hand missing will be the least of your problems."

"Help her." Lindsey said simply. "You're the only one who can."

Angel shook his head. "No, I can't."

"She's dieing!"

"I know."

"So help her." Lindsey pleaded. "Be the champion. You're supposed to help people in need, well Darla is in need of help."

"I can't help her. There is nothing I can do for her." Angel told him. He lowered his head, but lifted it when he felt a sudden warmth come up next to him. He could see from the corner of his eye that Cordelia had put the suitcase down and was now standing at his side with Jessica in her arms.

"Darla?" Cordelia asked.

Lindsey nodded. "We brought her back."

"Human." Angel said angrily. "How stupid do you lawyers get?"

"We didn't expect things to be this way." Lindsey explained. "We didn't know she would be human or that she wouldn't really want to kill you."

Angel nodded. "So you brought her back to destroy me?"

"At first." Lindsey said. "Now we just need to keep her here."

"Why?" Angel raised an eyebrow at Lindsey and then in the most childish voice the vampire had, he began to mock Lindsey. "Does somebody have a little school yard crush on the big bad ex-vampire?"

"Shut up." Lindsey's eyes shot up.

"So you think if you get me to turn her, then she will love you?" Angel laughed. "She won't have a soul, she won't be able to care for you."

"Fine, if you won't help then at least tell me where she is so I can get her some help." Lindsey said.

"Get out Lindsey." Angel told him. "Or I'll remove you myself."

Lindsey looked down at his arm that had once been attached to a hand, then he silently made his way past Angel and Cordelia.

The next thing Angel felt was the hard slap of Cordelia's hand across his face.

"Ouch, Cordy!" Angel said holding his red cheek. "What was that for?"

"For not telling me about Darla."

"I tried."

"Only when I threatened to leave you." Cordelia said. "You should have told me when you found out, which I know wasn't last night, because now it all makes sense."

"What does?"

"She was what Jess sent you out after, wasn't she?" Cordelia asked as she led Angel to the couch. "She was why you've been acting so distant lately?"

Angel sat down next to Cordelia and ran his fingers through Jessica's hair. "I didn't know how to tell you because I couldn't explain it. I didn't want you to worry."

"Angel, you and me are a team now. You need to tell me when things are bothering you." Cordelia said taking his hand.

"You need to tell us all." Wesley said as he and Gunn made there way down the stairs. "Keeping things from us is no way to run a business."

"We heard what went down in here." Gunn explained. "And damn, do we feel like fools for worrying Cordelia like that."

"You were just looking out for her right?" Angel asked. "I appreciate that."

"Well, what do we do about Darla?" Wesley asked.

"I should go back and check on her." Angel kissed Cordelia and then stood. "I'll be back in a little while. Cordy, try and get all that stuff you packed up back upstairs."

Cordelia laughed. "I will."

Angel knocked on the motel door. "Darla?" He called out as he fidgeted, trying to avoid direct sunlight.

"Come in." Darla said as she swung the door opened. "Before you burst into flames."

Angel smiled sarcastically and entered. "Always a sense of humor..."

"I try." Darla told him as she closed the door behind him. "So...where did you go? I woke up and you weren't here."

"My note, didn't you get it?" Angel asked. "I told you I'd come back later. I had to stop home. Check on Cordelia."

"Cordelia? That bratty want to be princess from Sunnydale who-" Darla raised an eyebrow.

Angel went to speak but the door of the hotel swung open and Cordelia walked in with a bag of groceries in her hand.

Darla's eye's widened as she continued to speak. "Who is now standing right across from me. What are the odds?"

Cordelia scrunched up her nose as she saw the look she was getting from Angel. "Sorry, I know I should have called first, but I was bored back at the hotel. Gunn and Wesley moved everything back into my room and Jess was asleep and so I got around to thinking and," Cordelia held up the bag of groceries. "hey, Darla is human now, she needs to eat right? So, I stopped by the store and, well, here I am."

"Wow." Darla said simply before moving to grab the bag from Cordelia. "I like her."

Cordelia just smiled and kissed Angel slightly on the lips.

Angel broke them apart and then looked back at Darla who was now sitting on the bed eating a box of cookies Cordelia had brought. "Darla, can I talk to Cordy for a second? Would you mind?"

Darla shook her head. "Bathrooms free."

Angel nodded and led Cordelia into the bathroom. Closing the door behind them, he quickly turned back to Cordelia. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you." Cordelia said. "I dropped off some food. I thought she would need it, and we all know you aren't capable of getting it."

"I went food shopping for you plenty when you were pregnant." Angel corrected her.

"Is that really the point?" Cordelia asked him.

Angel smiled with a short sigh. He couldn't even be mad at Cordelia for coming, he couldn't be mad at Cordelia for anything. "No..." He said and then pulled Cordelia closer to him for a longer kiss. When they broke apart he looked down at Cordelia. "Where is Jess?"

"Safe at home with Wesley and Gunn." Cordelia told him and then looked at her watch. "But I should be getting back there, Jessica will be up any minute and she is usually pretty hungry after she sleeps."

Angel smiled at the mention of his daughter and then nodded before leading Cordelia out of the bathroom. Cordelia waved good-bye to Darla and then left.

Cordelia entered the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel to find it completely torn apart. Papers were all over the floor, and the doors of the weapon cabinet were lying in a heap. "Ok, either the boys were cleaning or we have a problem..." She said to herself, and then her face dropped. She could have smacked herself upside the head for being so selfish. She had almost forgotten about Jessica, her own daughter. The fright immediately set in. Cordelia ran up the stairs and straight into her room. She knew what she would find even before she entered. An empty crib. Cordelia gasped and fell back into the wall, leaning for support. Her mind began to race. She couldn't think clearly. What had happened? Where was Jessica? Why was the hotel a mess? Where were Wesley and Gunn? **ANGEL**.

Lee Mercer made his way into Lilah Morgan's office to find her leaning against her desk with a big smile across her face.

"I got your message, Lilah. What's the good news?" Lee asked.

"The good news is that I don't need you anymore." She told him. "Our little Angel project? Well, I've got it all under control, so I just wanted to let you know that you're off my ship."

"But...I-" Lee started.

"Need to get out." Lilah finished for him.

Lee looked down in defeat and made his way out of her office. Lilah smiled to herself and turned to gather some paperwork up on her desk when she heard Lindsey's voice.

"Well, I caught the end of that little conversation. You and Lee were working on a project involving Angel Investigations? I thought that was you and me." Lindsey told her.

"It is, Lee and I had a different project. Now just I have a different project." Lilah said.

"Involving the child." Lindsey said, biting his lip. "Lilah, I told you to leave the kid alo-"

"She's in the lab." Lilah told him. "Along with that book cracking wise-ass Englishman, and the gangster."

Lindsey nodded coldly and then made his way out of her office. He needed to get down to the lab before they started anything.

Cordelia entered Darla's motel room to find Angel sprawled out on the bed, holding his head and Darla sitting next to him.

"What happened?" Cordelia asked.

"I don't know." Darla said. "He keeps saying vision."

Cordelia rushed and grabbed Angel's hand. "Angel, Angel tell me what you saw."

Angel's eyes were blank as the starred at Cordelia. "They have her. They have Jess, and Gunn, and they have Wesley."

"Who?" Cordelia asked as tears formed.

"Wolfram and Hart." Angel said as he rose.

Lindsey entered the lab to find Wesley and Gunn knocked out in the corner on the floor and Jessica on the exam table. A lab technician came up to Lindsey.

"Mr. McDonald. How can I hel-" The technician fell as Lindsey's good hand met the man's head.

Lindsey then made his way over to Jessica on the table and scooped her up. "Hey there..." He said as the baby began to cry. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. I won't let them. I just need to use you and your friends to get something from you're Daddy." He explained as he motioned his head toward Gunn and Wesley. Jessica claimed down and Lindsey sat up on the table with her. "See, you're Daddy took two things from me. My hand." Lindsey showed the child his arm that no longer was attached to a hand. "And a very important woman. Now, I intend on getting one of those things back. I'll just use you as leverage. Are you ok with that?" He smiled as Jessica began to drift off to sleep. "Good." He then hopped of the table and grabbed the rope that held Wesley and Gunn together. He wrapped it around the stub of his one arm and dragged them down to his office, with Jessica carefully balanced in his good hand.


	12. The Deal

Disclaimer: All characters from ANGEL belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

CHAPTER 12

"Angel, where are you going?" Cordelia asked frantically as she chased him down the dark street outside of Darla's motel.

"To Wolfram and Hart." He turned to her. "To get Jessica!"

Cordelia caught up to him and put a hand on his arm so he was forced to face her. "And you think they are just going to let you walk right in there and take Jessica?"

Angel shrugged. "I don't care."

"Well I do." Cordelia told him. "I'm not losing you both. Now, we are going to get a plan together and then go and get Jessica back."

"Cordy, we don't have time for that!" Angel said. "Jessica sent me that vision because she needs help. I need to help her!"

"You'll get killed in the process if you go in there like you plan on doing now. Then I'll lose you both! I'm not going to let that happen!" Cordelia told him.

"Maybe I can help." Darla said as she made her way down the street. "I'm sure I can get Lindsey to give me some information."

"And I'm sure Lindsey is behind this." Angel bit his lip. "When I get him his hand won't be the only thing missing."

"I'm sure I can help." Darla told him.

"I'm not risking it." Angel's eyes darted between Darla and Cordelia. "Both of you, just stay here. Stay out of this." Angel then turned to walk down the street.

"Angel..." Cordelia pleaded as she grabbed his arm.

Angel whipped around. "Cordelia, stay here." He saw the worried look in Cordelia's eyes, and knew she wouldn't take that as an answer. "I'll get Jessica back, it will all be alright." He then kissed Cordelia on the head and jumped up onto the motel roof before she could say another word.

Gunn slowly woke up to find himself tied up and that his one eye was swollen shut and that out of the other, he was starring directly at Lindsey McDonald.

"You son of a bitch-" Gunn started.

"Ah, you're up." Lindsey said as he rose from his seat. "Good. Now if we could only get your friend up..." Lindsey pointed at Wesley who was still in a heap next to Gunn.

"What did you do?" Gunn asked and then remembered the previous morning. "Where's Jess?"

"Is that her name?" Lindsey asked and then, with his good hand, picked up a pink bundle from a car seat on a chair in the corner. "I was wondering what a vampire would name his daughter."

"If you hurt her-" Gunn clenched his jaw.

"Relax, she's fine." Lindsey said as he brought Jessica closer to Gunn to show him that he hadn't harmed her. "I just changed her. She's actually kind of cute."

Jessica cooed at Gunn before waving her fist in the air. When Gunn was convinced the child was ok he nodded and Lindsey put her back in her car seat.

"So, what do you want?" Gunn asked as he relaxed a little.

"Me?" Lindsey asked. "Well, I want a lot. First off, I want my hand back. I'd also like a promotion, a pent house in New York, a-"

"Why did you send your big crew to the hotel?" Gunn asked, getting annoyed.

"I didn't." Was Lindsey's response. "That was Lilah's doing."

"So why are we in here then?"

"Angel has some information I need." Lindsey told him. "I'm going to get that information when he comes to save you and his daughter."

"And you think Angel's just going to give it up to you?" Gunn asked.

"Oh, I know he will."

"And then what? You expect me to believe that you're just going to let me and Wesley and the kid go?"

Lindsey nodded. "Yeah. That's my plan."

Cordelia and Darla sat on opposite sides of Darla's motel room. Neither said much to each other, not that they had a lot to talk about. Cordelia was clearly upset and for some reason Darla felt sorry for the young girl sitting across from her.

The pain she felt for Cordelia startled Darla. She hadn't felt like this in centuries. She actually wanted to try and comfort Cordelia. She laughed quietly to herself. "Part of being human I guess."

"What?" Cordelia looked up at Darla with tear-stricken eyes.

Darla shook her head. "Nothing."

Cordelia looked back down and Darla studied her company. She couldn't believe how Angel had ever fallen for Cordelia. Darla understood why he had liked Buffy. Buffy had so many similar features to Darla that Darla just assumed Angel was trying to replace what he had lost, but Cordelia? Cordelia was nothing like Darla. Cordelia was nothing like Buffy. Darla didn't understand why Angel cared so much about Cordelia, but he did, and because of that, the soul Darla had lost so long ago cared about Cordelia as well.

"It's going to be ok, you know?" Darla told Cordelia. "Angel will find your daughter."

"His daughter." Cordelia said, clearly not in the mood for small talk.

"What?" Darla was confused.

"Long story, it started with a demon getting me pregnant and then Angel's blood mixing with the baby's, but Jessica is mine and Angel's daughter." Cordelia explained as she leaned back into her chair.

Darla nodded. "Well, weirder things have happened. Look at me. Undead and soulless for centuries and now here I am, alive and caring."

Cordelia gave Darla a half smile. "Thank you."

"For what?" Darla asked. She really hadn't done anything for Cordelia. If anything, she had probably been the cause for the mess Cordelia's life was becoming.

Cordelia sighed. "For taking my mind off of this for half a second."

Angel stood outside of Wolfram and Hart. He knew what he had to do; he took a deep, unneeded breath, and made his way towards the door. He knew it was stupid, that he would be found right away. He was counting on that.

There was a knock on the door of Lindsey's office.

"Come on in." Lindsey said as he rose from his desk. Jessica was still in her car seat, playing with a small teddy bear, and Gunn and Wesley were still tied up in the corner, only now Wesley had finally woken up.

The door swung open and four security guards rushed in holding Angel, who had his hands in cuffs.

"You said when he came in to bring him directly here." One of the guards said.

Lindsey nodded and thanked the guards before closing the door behind them. He then turned his attention to the vampire in the middle of the room and with a big smile, kicked Angel in the stomach until he doubled over.

"Are you done?" Angel asked as he tilted his head up, daring Lindsey to kick him again.

"Yeah." Lindsey smiled. "I feel better now."

"Good." Angel growled. "Now, where's Jessica?"

"Well now, I don't think you're _really_ in the position to be using that tone of voice with me." Lindsey said, pointing to Angel's handcuffs.

"I'll kill you." Angel threatened.

"No you won't." Lindsey smirked. "You'll make a deal with me."

"A deal?"

Lindsey held up Jessica and pointed to Gunn and Wesley in the corner. "They're all yours. Hell, I'll let you out of the cuffs and all. I just need something from you."

"Like hell. You came into my house and took my family-" Angel started.

"No, I didn't." Lindsey told him. "That was Lilah."

"He's right." Wesley choked from the corner of the room.

Angel's eyes widened at Wesley's words. "Lilah?"

Gunn and Wesley nodded and then Angel looked back to Lindsey. "Let me out of these and we will talk about a deal."

"Fine." Lindsey shrugged and placed Jessica back in her car seat. He then scrambled in his pocket with his only hand until he grabbed a set of keys. He walked behind Angel and quickly undid the cuffs.

Angel quickly rose to his feet and made his way over to Jessica. He gently picked his daughter up and examined her. She cooed at him and tried to grab a piece of his hair that had fallen down. He laughed at his daughter's actions, and was so wrapped up in her playfulness he almost forgot where he was.

"Angel?" Gunn called out from the corner.

"Oh, right." Angel quickly moved over to Wesley and Gunn and untied their ropes, then he turned back to Lindsey. "Ok, so what's the deal?"

"Where is she?" Lindsey asked.

Angel swallowed hard. He knew what Lindsey had wanted even before he had entered the office. He contemplated what he was going to do. Then Jessica made a small whack at his chest with her little fist. He looked down at her and she was smiling back up at him. He knew what he had to do.

"Ok, Lindsey. Just promise me you won't hurt Cordelia." Angel began.

Lindsey nodded with a smile.

Cordelia and Darla were sitting on the bed of the motel, nervously watching TV when there was a knock on the door.

Cordelia practically jumped out of her skin. "It must be Angel." She said with a smile as she ran to open the door, but before she grabbed the knob the door swung open and Cordelia was thrown aside. She watched, helplessly from the corner, as a huge team of Wolfram and Hart soldiers grabbed Darla and held her down. One then made his way over to Cordelia and grabbed her by her hair. She saw him pull the knife out and she shut her eyes, waiting for the blow, but then she heard a familiar voice over all the commotion.

"Not her." Lindsey told the man who was holding Cordelia, as he entered the doorway. "Just let her go."

The man did as he was told and threw Cordelia out onto the street. She gathered herself and was ready to go back in to save Darla when Lindsey stuck his head out of the door.

"Cordelia, Jessica is at home with Angel. She looks like she needs her mommy." Lindsey sneered. "You better get going. Oh, and make sure Angel knows I kept my end of the deal."

"Deal?" Cordelia asked.

"Well, you're still alive, aren't you?" Lindsey asked and then closed the door on Cordelia.

Cordelia stood outside of the motel door until Darla's screams had silenced.

"Ouch! Damn, don't do that!" Gunn yelled at Angel as he attempted to put the icepack over Gunn's swollen eye.

"Keep it on there. And sit." Angel ordered as tried to balance both Jessica and Wesley's ice bags in his hands.

Gunn and Welsey did as they were told and sat down on the couches of the hotel. Both men were badly beaten, but neither had broken anything. Angel was thankful for that.

Angel then placed Jessica down on her play mat on the floor and shook a rattle over her. The baby giggled and tried to grab the rattle from her father.

"You are a smart baby, my Jess. Yes you are!" Angel cooed at his daughter.

Just then the lobby door swung open and a clearly frantic Cordelia entered.

"Angel!" Cordelia called out with a sigh of relief as she saw him on the floor with Jessica. "She's ok!" Cordelia rushed over and scooped up her daughter and held her to her chest as tears fell down her face.

"Cordy, the kid ain't like her father. She needs to breath." Gunn said from his seat on the couch.

Cordelia whipped around to see Gunn and Wesley. "Oh God guys, what happened?"

Welsey shrugged. "We're fine. It doesn't matter. As long as everyone's ok."

"Yeah." Angel agreed as he wrapped his arms around Cordelia.

"But we aren't!" Cordelia told them as she turned to face Angel. "Darla! She-"

"I know." Angel could not bring himself to look Cordelia in the eye.

"You know?" Cordelia asked him. "Lindsey said-"

"Did he hurt you?" Angel's voice filled with anger.

"No." Cordelia shook her head and looked down at Jessica. "He said to tell you he kept his end of the deal."

Angel nodded. "Well, if you're safe, then he did." He then leaned in and kissed Cordelia gently. "I was just worried about you."

"But Darla-" Cordelia started.

"I know." Angel told her. "I told Lindsey where she was. I had to. It was the only way to keep everyone safe."

"So you're just going to let them do whatever it is they wanted to do to Darla?" Cordelia asked.

"They'll turn her, Cordy." Angel explained. "And then I'll kill her before she has the chance to even rise."

"Angel..." Cordelia's voice filled with despair.

"Hey." Angel lifted her head up. "I did what I had to do. As long as we're safe, that's all that matters to me. You and Jessica. My family. That's it." Angel pulled her in for a hug. "Why doesn't everyone get some sleep? It's been a long day."

"Amen to that!" Gunn said as he stood and made his way up the stairs and to his room.

Wesley nodded in agreement. "See you all in the morning." Then he too, slowly made his way up the stairs.

Cordelia grabbed Angel's shirt and led him to the couch. He lay down and pulled Cordelia and Jessica up closer to him.

"Angel..." Cordelia starred down at Jessica. "You tried to save Darla, why did you just suddenly give that up tonight?"

"Family means more." He told her. "I killed Darla once, I can do it again. I just wish I had gotten the chance to thank her."

"For?" Cordelia raised an eyebrow.

"For turning me into what I am, actually. Otherwise, I'd have never met you." He smiled down at her and kissed their lips met. Then Jessica started crying.

Cordelia looked down at her daughter with a smile. "I guess she feels left out." Cordelia said as she sat up.

"Well, she shouldn't." Angel sat up as well and kissed Jessica gently on her head. "But you should get her upstairs. It's late." Angel stood. "And I...well...I've got to go..."

"Darla." Cordelia finished his sentence and stood up next to him. "Be careful. And, I'm sorry, Angel, for what you're going to have to do."

Angel nodded and kissed Cordelia again before watching her ascend the stairs with Jessica in her arms.

Angel slowly entered the same crypt he had the last time Darla rose. This time he knew what he had to do, what he was fighting against, what he was fighting for, and he was ready. He stood over Darla's corpse with a stake raise high over her chest. Slowly she rose.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered to her as he went to plunge the stake into her heart, but he was hit in the back of the head with something and fell to his feet.

Drusilla stood behind Angel with a rock resting in her hands.

"Dru..." Darla smiled as she climbed out of her grave and looked down at an unconscious Angel who was sprawled out on the floor. "Thanks."

"Of coarse." Drusilla smiled back and took Darla by the hand. "Time to be bad girls."

Darla grinned widely. "It is..."

And with that Drusilla and Darla made their way out of the crypt.


	13. You're All Fired

Disclaimer: All characters from ANGEL belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 13**

When Angel came to he stood quickly, taking in his surroundings. "Damn it..." He muttered to himself as he felt the bump on the back of his head. That had hurt, and whoever did that was going to pay. His first thought was Lindsey, but no, that couldn't be right. Whoever had hit Angel was strong, very strong, because they hit him extremely hard.

When Angel gathered himself he smelt the air. It was familiar. Darla's scent hung about him, of course, but something else was there. Something he knew very well. He thought for a moment and then it hit him like a ton of bricks. It was Drusilla. She was the one that had hit him, and she was the one who had saved Darla from him.

Angel was about to follow his two old friends trail, when another scent mixed in.

"You killed her." Lindsey said weakly from behind Angel. "After I let Cordelia go, you killed her!"

Angel spun around to see the lawyer, and almost felt sorry for him. "No, I didn't. Yes, I was going to, but Drusilla came in before I had the chance, and knocked me out." Angel told him, rubbing his head.

"Drusilla?" Lindsey asked. He had heard the name before, and if he had done his research correctly, that was one of Darla's old friends. "The vampire Drusilla?"

Angel nodded. "Isn't she who turned Darla?"

"No. I hired somebody."

"Then how did she know to come here and get Darla?"

Lindsey shrugged. "I don't know. But I'm glad she did."

"No, you aren't." Angel told him. "You want Darla, right?"

"Like you don't know..." Lindsey smiled.

"Then you want her away from Dru, trust me. Those two together are not good news."

"Well, I work for Wolfram and Hart, we don't usually like good news."

"They'll terrorize you. Drink you for a snack. Drusilla's thrust is almost as insane as she is, and Darla loves to join in the massacring." Angel looked away. "I would know. Darla taught me, and I drove Dru over the edge."

Lindsey thought for a moment. "So what are we supposed to do?"

"Find them."

"Together?" Lindsey snorted.

"I guess..." Angel said with a sigh as he rolled his eyes.

Cordelia stood over Jessica's crib as her daughter slept. Cordelia could not believe she had almost lost her daughter the pervious night. She never thought in a million years she could love someone as much as she loved Jess. Every time she thought about her three month old's future role in the world Cordelia could feel her heart break. She didn't want her daughter to have to see all the evil the world had to offer. She didn't want to bandage Jessica's wounds every time she got beaten by a demon. Cordelia wanted to take her daughter for prom dresses, and mall runs. Cordelia sighed as she thought about Jessica and Angel being together, immortally, until Angel reached his Shanshu. Cordelia would probably be dead long before that and when Angel became human he would eventually die too. They would both leave Jessica with the weight of the world on her shoulders. Cordelia didn't want that. She rested her arms on the side of crib as she took in the image of her sleeping daughter.

Jess had a thumb in her mouth and a fist of curls in her hand. Cordelia touched her daughter's curls. Curls she had clearly gotten from her mother, Cordelia thought with a smile as she touched her own hair. "I think it's time for a change though." She said out loud as she made her way into the bathroom to find a pair of scissors.

"I don't think we should have come here." Angel told Lindsey as the descended the stairs to the club.

"Why not? **You** lost their scent." Lindsey shot back.

Angel rolled his eyes. "They left hours ago and paced the same block a few times, it wasn't easy to stay on one trail."

"Exactly why we are here." Lindsey said as she searched the club. "The owner can help us, trust me."

"I know. He helped me find her last time." Angel said with a sigh. Seeing that there was obviously no other way he decided to help Lindsey search for the demon owner.

Lindsey spotted the demon first. "There he is." He told Angel as he pointed over the crowd to the green demon. "Lorne!" He called.

The demon's head shot up, and he raised a glass to Lindsey and Angel before making his way over to them. "Well hey there, boys!" Lorne smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"Looking for a girl." Lindsey told him.

The demon raised an eyebrow at Angel. "Same girl as last time, cupcake?"

"Yeah." Angel sighed.

"Well ok then." Lorne said. "One of you has got to sing and I can help you out."

Lindsey and Angel looked at each other.

"Trust me, you don't want it to be me." Angel told him.

Lindsey nodded. "Fine, I'm pretty decent."

Lorne chuckled. "More then decent. And what happened to your hand?" Lorne asked pointing to the place Lindsey's hand should have been.

"Long story." Lindsey said as he took the stage and began a rendition of the Goo Goo Dolls "Bullet Proof". When he was done he jumped off the stage and made his way over to Angel and Lorne.

Lorne pulled both men into the back room. "Whoa boys..."

"What?" Angel and Lindsey asked at the same time.

"First off, the hate you have for each other..." Lorne raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we know." Lindsey told him.

Lorne nodded. "Well, they girl you're looking for, you're going to find her downtown. An old gas station. Now, she won't be there for two more nights, and she'll be with another girl."

"That's it?" Lindsey asked, angrily.

Lorne nodded. "That's all I've got."

Lindsey rose and turned to Angel. "I'll meet you in two nights then. Your place. And if you tell a soul from Wolfram and Hart-"

"Relax Lindsey." Angel said. "I won't."

Lindsey nodded and turned out of the club.

"Be careful." Lorne told Angel. "This girl you're looking for isn't that nice."

"I know." Angel told him. "Thanks."

Lorne smiled up at the souled vampire "Anytime."

When Angel entered the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel it was barely morning, but that didn't stop his family from being up. Gunn was sprawled out on the couch with an ice pack on his still swelled eye, while Wesley was standing at the counter with his head down and a cup of coffee in his hand. Cordelia was pacing the room, tiredly, with a screaming Jessica in her arms. She had cut her hair, short, a little below her ears, and she had lightened it a little. Angel was in shock.

"Cordy, you're hair!" Angel said as he walked over.

At the sound of Angel's voice, Jessica stopped crying.

"Thank God!" Gunn called out from the couch. "The kid hasn't shut up for two hours!"

Cordelia smiled up at Angel and kissed him. "Yeah, I cut and dyed it a little." Cordelia touched her hair. "Do you like it?"

Angel smiled. "It looks good." He then turned his attention to Jessica. "How's my little girl?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes with a smile and talked in a baby voice down at Jessica. "She's had mommy and her uncle's up all morning, hasn't she? She missed her daddy."

"Well, her daddy missed her." Angel said as he took his daughter from Cordelia.

"How'd it go?" Wesley asked, his head still resting on the counter.

Angel shook his head. "Not so good."

"What do you mean?" Cordelia asked as her voice filled with worry.

"Drusilla knocked me out before I could stack Darla." Angel explained as Jessica threw her tiny fist at her father's chest. She was strong, Angel could tell already.

"Drusilla?" Cordelia's voice lowered.

"Yeah." Angel said. "She's back and with Darla."

"Who's Drusilla?" Gunn asked.

"A vampire." Wesley said picking up his head. "One Angelus had sired."

"Not before making her completely insane." Angel shuddered at the memory.

"So this is bad?" Gunn asked.

"Yeah." Angel told him. "But the good news is, I'm going after her in two nights. She'll be at some old gas station."

"How do you know?" Cordelia asked as she took Jessica back from her father.

"I went so a demon club. The owner can read futures." Angel explained.

"Lorne?" Wesley asked.

Angel nodded. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Heard all about him and his club. Many of our clients go there." Wesley told him.

Angel nodded. "Well, that's the guy I went to. So in two nights, I'll go after Darla."

"**We **will." Cordelia said as she sat down on the couch opposite Gunn, preparing to feed Jessica.

"No, I will." Angel told her. "And Cordy, don't do that in here."

"Do what?" Cordelia asked, and then realized what Angel meant. "Well, where do you want me to feed her?"

"In your room. I don't know. Just don't let everyone see you-" Angel started.

"Relax man." Gunn said. "My eye is swollen shut, and with some of Cordelia's outfits she's worn me and Wesley used to be able to see a hell of a lot more then her boobs."

Cordelia's mouth dropped in disgust. "Excuse me? You can't talk about me like that anymore, I'm somebody's mother."

"And somebody's girlfriend." Angel smiled slyly at Gunn.

"And I'll go do this upstairs, thank you very much." Cordelia rose from the couch and made her way up the stairs.

"Well, there goes our show, Wes." Gunn joked.

Angel punched him playfully in the arm. "Knock it off."

"Yeah, yeah..." Gunn laughed.

Angel entered Cordelia's room to find she wasn't there. "Cordy?" He called out.

"In here!" Cordelia's voice came from the bathroom.

Angel entered the bathroom to see Cordelia giving Jessica a bath. "Hey."

"Hey." Cordelia looked up with a smile. "Jess here decided she didn't want breakfast after all so she spit it all over herself."

Angel laughed and knelt beside Cordelia. "I want to take you and Jess out to eat or something, tonight. Just the three of us."

Cordelia tilted her head slightly. "I'm not going to complain, but why?"

"Because I missed you both. The past few weeks have been crazy."

Cordelia nodded, but kept her attention on Jessica as she picked her daughter up and began to dry her off. "I agree, but do we really have the money for that right now, Angel? We can barely afford the rent on this place, plus things for Jess, and not to mention Wesley and Gunn's paychecks."

Angel followed Cordelia out of the bathroom, and wrapped his arms around her waist as she placed Jessica on the bed and began to dress her. "One night out won't kill us. We can worry about money tomorrow. Tonight I want a night out with my girls."

Angel and Cordelia walked hand in hand down the street. Cordelia had Jessica nestled close to her chest and to anyone walking by on that beautiful L.A. night, Cordelia and Angel looked like every other normal couple in the world.

"Where are we going?" Cordelia asked with a smile across her face.

"You'll see." Angel smiled back down at her.

They turned and corner and Cordelia immediately felt Jessica tighten to her mother's chest. Cordelia couldn't help but show the unease she felt from her child. Angel could tell something was wrong.

"Cordy? What is it?" Angel asked her.

Suddenly Jessica screamed and Angel felt the vision hit him like a bus. "Darla..." He managed to get out.

"What?" Cordelia asked frantically as she held Angel's back to offer him support.

"He said my name, you prissy bitch." Darla hissed from behind Cordelia.

"Cordy...get out of here." Angel said, regaining his footing.

"I'm not going to leave you, Angel!" Cordelia told him desperately.

But Angel didn't hear her desperation. He didn't hear her concern. He didn't hear the love in her voice. All he heard was the coldness in Darla's. "Go!" He hissed at Cordelia. "I said get out of here!"

"Angel!" Cordelia pleaded as she grabbed his arm.

"I said go!" Angel vamped out and pushed Cordelia backwards and into the brick wall. "Go!" He screamed at her.

Cordelia gathered herself up, tears and all, and took her daughter with her down the cold street.

By the time Angel focused back on where Darla had been she was gone. "Damn it!" He muttered as he took off after her scent.

"Angel's been gone two days." Gunn told Wesley as they sat at the counter of the hotel. "And Cordelia hasn't stepped foot out of her room since. She won't even let me in to take Jessica from her."

"I know." Wesley nodded. "Something must have happened the other night."

"You think?" Gunn asked sarcastically. "But I don't get how. I mean, Angel was in such a good mood leaving here that night. Remember?"

Wesley nodded again. "We should talk to Cordelia."

"But how? Like I said, she isn't exactly coming out of her room."

"She does, late at night. Probably to eat and do some laundry." Wesley told him. "I hear her."

"Well, then we wait."

And they did. Gunn and Wesley sat in the lobby quietly for almost the entire night. It was almost two o'clock, and Cordelia still hadn't come out of her room. Then the two friends heard a door open upstairs, and watched as Cordelia descended the staircase with Jessica in her arms.

"Cordy!" Gunn jumped up happily.

Cordelia was shocked; normally Gunn and Wesley weren't downstairs at this time. "Uh, hey guys." She said weakly as she made her way down the stairs.

"We weren't sure what happened to you. You've kind of been missing in action the past few days." Gunn said.

"Yeah..." Cordelia smiled nervously as she put one hand over her bruised back. Bruises she had gotten from the wall Angel had slammed her into. "I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

Wesley nodded. "We understand. If you want to talk-"

"No." Cordelia said, avoiding their eyes as she looked at her daughter. "I'm ok. Is...is Angel around?" Cordelia asked holding her breath.

Gunn shook his head. "No. Hasn't been in a few days."

"Typical." The voice of Lindsey came from the door. "I knew he wouldn't wait for me."

"Lindsey, what the hell do you want?" Cordelia asked angrily.

"Just looking for your undead lover." Lindsey told her. "He isn't here is he?"

"No." Gunn said, stepping defensively in front of Cordelia and Jessica.

"Great." Lindsey snorted. "He went without me."

"Went where?" Wesley asked.

"We had a mission, him and I. One I've got to leave for now if I ever intend on catching up with him." And with that comment Lindsey exited.

Angel stood in front of the old gas station, waiting for Darla and Drusilla. He had chased Darla throughout the city two nights ago, only to find that she was nowhere to be found. Tonight would be different though. Tonight she would be there and he would finish her. He heard the footsteps behind him and the familiar smell. He turned to face his old lover and her friend.

"Angel..." Darla hissed with a smile. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah, well I like to surprise people." Angel said.

"Goody..." Drusilla clapped her hands like a child.

"Yeah, not for you." Lindsey said from behind the female vampires, with a crossbow held high in his only hand.

"Lindsey..." Darla turned with a smile. "Good to see you. I owe you."

Lindsey nodded. "We'll talk later."

"How about now?" Darla said as she vamped out and began to walk quickly towards Lindsey. Her fangs glistened in the mood light as a smile made its way across her face.

What had started off as passion quickly turned to fear in the young lawyers eyes, and Angel could smell the change. He hated Lindsey, but he would not let him get killed, not like this anyway. Angel quickly leapt over Drusilla and tackled Darla. He looked up at Lindsey who was in shock.

"Lindsey, go!" Angel told him.

"No." Lindsey was stubborn. "I'm not going to let you kill her."

"Then she'll kill you." Angel rose and picked up Darla, throwing her into Drusilla. He then got into Lindsey's face. "Go. I'm giving you the chance to live here, now take it."

"Thanks, but no thanks-" Lindsey started.

Angel shook the young lawyer by the collar. "Get the hell out of here! Get the hell out of LA. Don't come back. You do, and I'll kill you myself, but right now just go!" He let go of Lindsey and watched the lawyer stagger away. Once Lindsey was out of sight he turned back to Darla and Drusilla. Again, he had lost them.

The hotel door swung open and Angel slowly made his way in. It was late, almost 4:00 AM, but Angel could not wait. Darla and Drusilla were out there and he had to be able to handle them **alone**. He had to keep his family out of it. Protect them at all cost, no matter how much it hurt them or himself, he had to do what was right. He quickly made his way up the stairs. Knocking fiercely on Wesley and Gunn's door, then making his way into Cordelia's room.

"Cordy?" Angel shook the woman he loved until she had wakened up.

"Angel?" She said groggily. Then realizing it was in fact Angel she quickly shot up. "What do you want?"

"You. Downstairs. Now." Angel told her.

"Not a chance, buddy. Not until you apologize." Cordelia said, holding her own ground.

"**Now**!" Angel hissed and exited quickly.

Cordelia sighed and made her way to Jessica's crib, surprised to see the three month old wide awake. "Hey there, sweetie." Cordelia said, gathering up her child. "Let's go see why daddy's in such a bad mood."

Gunn, Wesley, and Cordelia, who was holding Jessica, sat silently on one side of Angel's desk. Angel sat silently, leaning back, with his hand's folded in front of his face on the other side of the desk.

"So." Angel broke the silence. "We need to talk."

"Damn right we do!" Cordelia spat. "You pushing me? Lindsey coming here because you two are now buddy-buddy? Something is seriously-"

"Cordelia, shut up." Angel said simply and watched, as his words seemed to cut Cordelia like knives.

"Hey-" Gunn went to defend Cordelia, but he too was cut off.

"This isn't about me." Angel told them. "It's about you. All of you. Truth is, I can't work with any of you anymore. I don't need you." He lied.

Cordelia's mouth hung open wide. "Angel..." She said softly.

"No, Cordy." Angel snorted. "There's nothing to say. I don't want you, I don't love you. There's nothing between us. Just some DNA in a child I didn't even really help you conceive. Oh, big deal! I did a favor and tried to help you deliver the baby and what do I get from it? Just extra bills and another mouth to feed!" Angel could tell his words were hurting Cordelia, but they were killing him more to say. They were lies, all lies. Lies he had to say to keep her safe.

"Angel..." Wesley said as he patted Cordelia on the back and watched the tears form in the young woman's eyes.

"Look." Angel smiled. "Clearly you're not getting this so let me make it simple. You're all fired." Angel stood. "Now get out." And with that he exited leaving his family and friends behind him.


	14. Vision Girl is Back

Disclaimer: All characters from ANGEL belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

CHAPTER 14

Cordelia sighed as she was woken by Jessica's screams. She fumbled out of bed, not bothering to turn the light on, and made her way over to her child's crib.

"Come on, sweetie." Cordelia begged tiredly as she picked up Jess. "Mommy's really sleepy."

It had been over a week since Angel had fired Cordelia, Wesley, and Gunn, and Jessica was still not used to her new surroundings. Cordelia, however, was thankful that they had been able to get her apartment back with the money that they had. Angel had given them all their final paychecks in envelopes he had left by the door so we didn't have to see them before they left. Cordelia, of course, had been given a little more money to support Jessica, but still all their money combined would barely cover rent anywhere. That's where Dennis came in.

It seemed that after Cordelia's original lease was up her apartment had been rented out to another couple. However, Dennis was still waiting for Cordelia to come back so he had scared the couple out. The realtor had trouble renting the apartment out after that, and was so happy when Cordelia wanted it back that she offered it to Cordelia, Gunn, and Wesley for half the price of Cordelia's original rent.

Jessica's screams continued. She had been crying like this for the past few days and Cordelia was at her end with it. 

"Jess...please." Cordelia pleaded as she sank onto her bed with her daughter in her arms. "Please baby..."

The child's cries continued, and Cordelia was unable to handle it. Soon, she joined her daughter as the tears flew freely from her eyes. Cordelia was tired, scared, and lonely. Tired because she hadn't been able to get any sleep in the past few because of Jessica's constant crying. Scared because she didn't know how she was going to be able to be a single parent. Lonely because she really did miss Angel. She didn't know when it happened but sometime over the past few months Cordelia had completely fallen for the vampire with a soul. Now he was gone. He had left her and his child telling her he didn't care about either of them. That made Cordelia angry, and anger was the only thing that had kept the young woman going the past few days. Now, all the anger was gone and all that was left was a scared mother with her child.

Then, just as soon as Jessica's cries had started, they stopped. Cordelia thanked God silently for the cries not waking up Wesley and Gunn. She then slowly moved Jessica back into her crib and then went back to her own bed, crying herself to sleep silently.

"Damn it." Angel said, holding his head as he sat at his desk. Jessica had sent him another vision. It had been the third that day. Clearly the Powers wanted to contact their champion.

But Angel never answered the calls. He just waited until the vision past and then went back to his real work. He needed to find Darla and it needed to happen soon. He missed his family and wanted everything to just go back to Cordelia and tell her how much he really loved her and Jessica and how much he didn't want to be apart from them, but he couldn't. That would put them in danger, and that was something he definitely did not want.

Angel gathered himself and rose. He had been out most of the night looking for Darla and needed some sleep. He would get another chance tomorrow night.

"You don't look so hot, Barbie." Gunn said as Cordelia walked into the kitchen holding Jessica.

"Gee, thanks." Cordelia said sarcastically. "Next time you stay up all night with a screaming three month old and tell me how it goes."

"She's almost four months old." Wesley corrected the irritated mother from his seat at the table.

"Shut up, Wesley!" Cordelia snapped.

Gunn and Wesley were both taken back by Cordelia's harshness.

"I'm sorry..." Cordelia's mood swung again as tears formed and she put Jessica in her highchair. "I just haven't been getting any sleep lately and I'm just under a lot of stress right now and-"

"Shh...Cordelia." Wesley said as he rose and hugged her tightly. "We're here for you. We are all going to get through this."

"Yeah." Gunn agreed. "Everything's gonna be alright."

But it wasn't as Jessica had another screaming attack.

Angel jolted up from bed. He had been having a dream when the vision hit him.

"Damn it!" He pounded at his pillows. "Don't you get it you crappy Powers? I'm not your champion anymore!"

Jessica's cries continued and the next thing Cordelia knew she was standing in a white room.

"What the hell..." Cordelia looked around.

"Don't be-" A voice came from behind Cordelia.

"What the hell!" Cordelia whipped around and found herself face to face with a huge demon.

"Sorry." The demon told her. "I know you probably weren't expecting this."

"Damn right." Cordelia told him. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Skip." The demon said. "I was sent by the Powers That Be to help you."

"Help me?" Cordelia asked.

"Well, help Jess." Skip told her. "See, Angel is no longer answering the visions, and innocent people are dyeing because of it."

"That's why Jessica's been such a mess lately." It finally clicked for Cordelia. "She's been having visions."

Skip nodded. "And no one is answering them."

"So what do we do?"

"Make you the seer again." Skip told her. "If you want."

"I can't...the visions would kill me. The Powers already told me that."

"Well, they'd kill you if you were human."

"What are you saying?" Cordelia raised an eyebrow.

"I can make you part demon. Enough to handle the visions so that the innocent can be saved and so that your daughter can sleep at night." Skip saw the hesitation on Cordelia's face. "Oh, and the Powers knew you weren't going to be wild about this so they threw something in for you."

"What?" Cordelia asked.

"They knew you were upset about Angel and Jess both being immortal. I make you demon and you can join them. At least until Angel Shanshu's, then you would kind of too, and you both could grow old together." Skip explained.

"Me and Angel..." Cordelia's voice trailed off as the thought of what had happened to her and Angel crossed her mind.

Skip nodded. "We know. But destiny will work it's way through. This isn't about that right now anyway. It's about Jess and the visions."

Cordelia thought for a moment. "Well, demonize me then."

Skip nodded and the next thing Cordelia knew she was floating above the kitchen floor having a vision.

"Two girls, downtown. Big vampire nest." Cordelia said as she saw the look of confusion on Gunn and Wesley's face. "Come on! Vision girl is back! We need to save those girls!"

Angel sighed as he stood in what was once Cordelia's room. He closed his eyes and could visualize it. Where Jessica's crib had been put. What flowers were arranged where. Where Cordelia would hang her favorite jacket. He opened his eyes and saw none of this. Just empty walls of an empty room. The faint smell of Cordelia's perfume and Jessica's baby powder still lingered in the room. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the floor. He couldn't believe she had left. He couldn't believed he had made her leave.

"You did it to protect her." He told himself bitterly. But knowing the reason behind his actions didn't make them hurt any less. He took one last look at the room and then closed the door behind him.

Cordelia paced her apartment as she played with her short hair. "What are you looking at, babe?" She asked Jessica playfully.

Jessica just giggled back at her mother and waved her little fists in the air. Cordelia smiled down at her daughter and scooped her up from her baby-seat.

"Mommy's just worried about your Uncles." Cordelia told Jess. And she was. Wesley and Gunn had left almost six hours ago to save those girls and were still not back. Cordelia, of course, could not go with them because of Jess, but now, as the sun began to set, Cordelia wondered if she should have just sucked it up and went along with them. Her and Jessica were both part demon now, they could have handled it.

Just then the door swung open and Wesley and Gunn staggered in.

"You're back!" Cordelia jumped up at the two men. "How'd it go?"

"It went." Wesley said. "We killed the vampires."

"And those girls gave us cookies!" Gunn smiled widely as he held up a tin to Cordelia.

"Well boys, cookies aren't the only thing we'll be making soon." Cordelia told them slyly as she held Jessica's head to her shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Wesley asked.

"Well, I was thinking, since Angel is now longer answering the visions, then Angel Investigations is pretty much over, unless we decide to take it over." Cordelia explained. "We could use the name, keep the cliental and maybe get new ones."

"Brilliant!" Wesley smiled.

"I knew you'd like it." Cordelia told them. "So, while you were out, I took the liberty of calling all of our old clients. We have two cases tomorrow."

"Awesome." Gunn told her as he took a bit of cookie. "Now, I'm gonna go jump in the shower."

Wesley nodded. "And I should go unpack. I'm still not truly finished."

Both men exited leaving Cordelia and Jessica alone. Jessica squirmed and Cordelia sat down on the couch with her daughter. Suddenly, both the mother and child tensed up. Someone was watching them, Cordelia could feel it. She slowly turned to look out the window, only to see nothing. She sighed and looked down at Jessica who was starring at her mother tensely. Still feeling uneasy, Cordelia stood and made her way into her bedroom.

Angel let out an unneeded breath as he stood in the bushes outside of Cordelia's apartment. That had been a close one. The past few nights he had checked in on Cordelia and Jessica, just to make sure they were ok. But this time he was almost caught. He cursed himself for his own stupidity and then made his way down the street. He was ready to begin his search for Darla.

Drusilla's trail was the first one Angel caught, which was surprising because usually Darla and Dru's trails were mixed together. Angel was hesitant, but having no other options, followed Drusilla's scent. It led him down to the river, and Angel sighed when the trail suddenly stopped. He looked around for a moment before he felt his face hit the ground.

"Nice to see you again, lover." Darla hissed in his ear as he rolled over to face her.

"Get off of me." Angel said as he shoved her off and rose to his feet. 

"He doesn't want to play." Drusilla pouted as she made her way from behind Darla. "That's no fun."

"A set-up." Angel snorted. "I should have known."

"Well, kind of." Darla told him. "We just wanted to see you."

"Well, here I am." Angel held out his arms.

"We miss you, Angelus." Darla said. "I miss you."

Angel sneered. "Really? Well, let me show you what I think of the two of you." Angel whipped out a stake and threw it into an unsuspecting Drusilla. He watched as she turned to dust, not even having time to scream. He looked back to see Darla, only to find no one there. She had taken off, yet again. He was sick of chasing her. He quickly picked up her scent and followed it.

Angel felt the lump form in his throat as the scenery around him began to become familiar. He had been tracking Darla for a good hour and she was close by now. He looked around again, taking in the stores and street signs he had passed almost every night for a week. Darla knew exactly where to hit him. As his thoughts began to race, Angel found himself running toward the apartment complex he knew too well.

Cordelia had just finished changing Jessica when the doorbell rang.

"Boy, they just don't leave us alone, do they?" Cordelia smiled down at Jessica as she picked up her child. "Come on, let's go see who it is..."

The doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming!" Cordelia called as she made her way to the door. She opened it slowly, trying to balance Jessica in one arm. When she looked up to see who it was, she found herself face to face with one of her worst nightmares.

"Hey there, Malibu Barbie! Where's Ken?" Darla sneered at Cordelia from her position at the door, then she focused on Jessica. "Oh, that's right, Ken left after Barbie pushed out the brat."

Suddenly realizing Darla had been referring to Angel when she said Ken, Cordelia immediately tensed up. "Go away, Darla."

"What? You're not going to invite me in?" Darla pouted. "But we were best friends back in the beat up motel."

Cordelia rolled her eyes and attempted to close the door, but to both her and Darla's surprise Darla pushed forward and was able to enter the apartment, uninvited.

"What the..." Cordelia stood in amazement at the vampire who was standing before her. "But I didn't invite you in..."

Darla gave an evil smile. "Well, then someone who's living her must be a demon..."

Cordelia felt her heart almost stop beating at Darla's last words. Of course Darla was able to enter, Cordelia had turned herself half demon not even twenty-four hours ago to save the world.

Cordelia countered every step Darla took toward her and Jessica. She was going to keep her baby safe, no matter what the cost. When she had backed into the wall, Darla laughed.

"Nowhere else to run." Darla vamped out. "Now let's taste what Angel loves so much about you..."

But before Darla could sink her teeth into Cordelia's neck she was flat on the floor, unconscious.

Angel looked down at the Darla he had tackled and then back to Cordelia. "Why the hell did you invite her in here!"

"I didn't!" Cordelia shot back as she pulled Jessica close to her. The pain of seeing Angel put her stomach in knots.

"Then how the hell did she get in?" Angel asked.

"I'm half-demon now." Cordelia said simply.

"You're what?" Angel was baffled.

"I'm half-demon." Cordelia repeated herself. "The Powers made a deal so I could get the visions again."

"Why?" Angel asked. He couldn't believe that after all Cordelia had gone through to get rid of the visions she would want them back.

"To save the world." Gunn said from behind Cordelia. He was clearly pissed off to see Angel. "Because your ass wouldn't do it anymore."

Wesley came up along side of Gunn. "Now, why don't you take you're vampire and leave?" Wesley motioned to Darla who was still on the floor. "I certainly don't want you here, and I don't believe Cordelia does either."

Angel's eyes pleaded with Cordelia's. He fought all urges to just pull her close and apologize. Hold her and their child forever. That was all he wanted.

"Go." Cordelia said coldly, unable to look Angel in the eye. She was afraid if she did the tears would come. She missed him.

Angel nodded silently and then grabbed Darla by the wrist and dragged her out, closing the door behind him.

"You ok?" Gunn asked, placing a hand on Cordelia's shoulder.

But Cordelia did not answer him. She just shrugged his hand off of her and made her way into her bedroom with her daughter in her arms.

Wesley and Gunn heard Cordelia's door lock and then her distant sobs that lasted through the night.


	15. Meeting and Sleeping with Ex Girlfriends

Disclaimer: All characters from ANGEL belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 15**

The phone in Cordelia's room range. She sat down on the bed with Jessica in her arms, hoping this time a message would be left, but one never was. Her heart sank as she heard her answering machine pick up only to silence on the other end.

She looked down at the child in her arms. Jessica was very still, her dark eyes locked on her mothers. Eyes she had gotten from Angel. The thought of knowing Angel would not be in Jessica's life tore Cordelia apart. She wanted more than anything to give her daughter a family like she had never had. With parents that loved and cared about her, and supported her every move. Cordelia hoped that she would be able to give Jessica all that on her own now.

Angel hung up the phone. He never left a message. He had wanted to, but every time Cordelia's answering machine picked up he felt like she had moved just one step farther from him.

"No answer again?" Darla mocked from her seat in the corner of Angel's room/ She had been tied to the chair for about three days now, ever since she had gone after Cordelia.

"Shut up." Angel said as she turned away from her and began to unbutton his black shirt.

"She'll never love you, you know." Darla ignored what Angel had said. "Cordelia, she can't. Half-demon or not, you're still a vampire. A vampire she can't even have sex with. She'll never want you."

"Shut up, Darla." Angel turned off the lights and climbed into bed. He lay awake for a long time after Darla's comment, thinking. Maybe she was right; maybe there was no way for Cordelia and him.

"Another vision." Cordelia said as she entered the kitchen holding Jessica.

"Great." Wesley said from his spot at the stove.

"I hope you're being sarcastic." Gunn yawned as he poured himself a big cup of coffee. "Because those Powers have been sending Cordelia visions non-stop, and personally, I'm getting kinda sick of it."

"It's down by your old neighborhood." Cordelia told him. "I figured you'd want to know."

Gunn perked up. "No, I do. What is it?"

"A group of demons. Looked like they were trying to perform a ritual or something." Cordelia said as Jess reached up, trying to grab a strand of her mother's short hair.

"Well, then we should probably get going." Wesley said.

Cordelia wrote the address down and handed it to Gunn. "Be careful."

"We will." Gunn nodded and then put a hand on Jessica's head, distracting the child from her mother's hair. "Be good kid."

Jess just giggled and waved her fist in the air at her two Uncles.

Angel sighed as he took a seat at his desk. He was a mess. He didn't know what to do anymore. He had locked Darla upstairs and could hear her cursing him out now. For some reason he still could not bring himself to kill her.

Just then the front door swung open and Lorne entered in a bright yellow suit.

"Anyone here?" The demon called out.

Angel looked up from his desk with a sigh. "Lorne, right?"

"Right you are." Lorne said.

"What do you want?" Angel made his way around the counter and leaned against it with his arms crossed.

"Your help."

"My help?"

"Yeah. You are the _champion_." Lorne told him. "And I kind of need a champion for this."

"Wrong guy." Angel held up his hands. "I'm not in the business anymore."

"Not in the business?" Lorne was clearly in shock. "I didn't think it was the type of business you could just walk away from."

"Well, I did."

"And the Powers That Be are okay with that?"

"I really don't care what they think." Angel told him.

"Are you going to help me or not?"

Angel sighed. Why shouldn't he help the demon? Lorne had already done so much for him. "Sure, what's the problem?"

"I read a man last night. He thinks his wife is leaving him and I got the idea he was going to do something pretty stupid in the next few hours."

Angel nodded and moved to the weapon cabinet, grabbing a sword. "Let's go."

Angel and Lorne arrived at the house of the man Lorne had read right before sunset. Angel had scrambled up to the front porch with his leather jacket over his head. Once they were in the shade he took it off and looked at the house in front of them.

"This is it?" Angel asked, eyeing the house. It was a cute ranch, well kept, in a beautiful neighborhood. It was the kind of house he imagined he and Cordelia would raise Jessica in, if he hadn't thrown her out. He sighed at the thought. He truly missed them both.

"This is it." Lorne told him as he knocked on the door.

A minute later the door swung open and a large man with bright green eyes was standing there. "What do you want?" The man asked.

Lorne stuck his hand out. "Remember me Mr..."

"Jones. Bob Jones." The man said, not taking Lorne's hand. "And yeah, I remember you. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Is you're wife home, Mr. Jones?" Lorne asked, ignoring the man's questions.

"No. She will be. Probably in a few minutes." Mr. Jones crossed his arms. "Why?"

"We'd like to talk to you." Angel chimed in. "It will only take a few minutes."

Mr. Jones thought for a moment and then nodded, letting Angel and Lorne into the house.

"So, what's this about?" Mr. Jones turned to Angel and Lorne.

Before Angel knew what he was doing he had Mr. Jones pinned up against the wall. "What are you going to do to your wife?" He asked.

"Let go of me!" Mr. Jones huffed and felt the pain as Angel twisted his arm. "Nothing...nothing! I wasn't going to do anything!"

"Angel, let him go!" Lorne said.

Angel pulled Mr. Jones off the wall and threw him to the couch. "I don't believe you were going to do nothing."

Mr. Jones looked at the floor. "She's leaving me. She's taking my kids and she's leaving me..." He looked up at Angel. "I won't let her."

"It's her choice." Angel told him. "You can't control it."

Mr. Jones buried his head in his hands and began to cry. "Things haven't been great between us, but I never thought she'd leave. I...I can't..."

Lorne comforted the crying man. "Try and work things out. I read it off of you. If you don't do what you were planning on tonight, there is a chance for you two."

"Really?" Mr. Jones looked up.

Lorne nodded. "Really."

Mr. Jones smiled and thanked Lorne before showing the vampire and demon out the door.

"Nice job in there." Lorne said sarcastically.

"He was going to hurt his wife and kids. I wasn't going to let that happen." Angel told him.

"Oh, but you hurting yours is okay?" Lorne asked.

"Cordelia's not my wife." Angel looked down. "And how did you know-"

"Your aura was screaming it." He told Angel. "Try and talk to her. It might be the best thing for you."

Angel nodded. "Thanks."

Cordelia was laying on the floor playing with Jessica when there was a knock on her door. She sighed. "Not again..." She picked up her daughter and went to the door, preparing herself for another face off with Darla. She opened the door and took a step back at the person standing there.

"Can I come in?" Angel asked, sheepishly.

Cordelia nodded, but said nothing. She moved aside to let Angel in and closed the door behind him.

"Looks good..." Angel looked around the apartment.

"Thanks." Cordelia said coldly as she cradled Jessica closer to her chest.

Angel turned to Cordelia and reached out a hand to touch Jessica. "How is she?"

Cordelia pulled the child out of Angel's reach. "What do you want?"

"To see you." He motioned to both her and Jessica. "To see her."

"Well, here we are." Cordelia said. Queen C was raising in her.

"I wanted to talk..." Angel shoved his hands into his pockets.

"About what? Leaving us?" Cordelia said more as a statement then a question. "Well, you made it perfectly clear, Angel. You don't care about me or Jess anymore. You never did, so do us a favor and just stay away."

"Cordy, I-"

"And don't **ever** call me Cordy, again! It's Cordelia Chase, to you now." The former May Queen spat.

Angel nodded and made his way out of her apartment silently.

When Cordelia heard the door close she sank to the ground, clenching Jessica close to her. Tears formed in her eyes and she could not control them. Why was he doing this to her? He told her it was over, so why did Angel keep coming back? Cordelia looked down at her daughter. _Their_ daughter, she corrected herself. So why wasn't Angel in Jessica's life?

Angel called her. He had run out of options, and she was truly a last resort. She was angry, and he could tell by her tone of voice on the phone, but she had agreed to meet him at their famous meeting spot, a cemetery in Sunnydale. He sat on the hood of his car waiting for her, then her familiar scent filled the air. He looked up to see his ex walking toward him.

"Buffy..." He started.

She nodded. "You sounded pretty desperate on the phone. What's up?" She asked coldly.

"I needed to talk to someone. You were the only person I could think of..."

"What about Cordy?" She snapped.

Angel sighed. Maybe visiting Buffy hadn't been a bad idea. "It's about her. And my daughter."

Buffy rolled her eyes, but could see the hurt in Angel's face. She decided that at that point she was just going to have to give him a break. He really did need a friend. "What is it?" She asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I was trying to protect them..."Angel started.

"From what?"

"Darla. She came back."

"She what?" Buffy asked.

"Long story, but she's back. She was going to go after them. I had to keep them safe." Angel starred blankly ahead.

Buffy nodded. "What did you do?"

Angel turned to her. "I threw them out. Cordy, Jess, Gunn, Wesley...I threw them out. I told Cordy I didn't love her or Jessica and I threw them out."

"You what!" Buffy was taken back.

"I had to protect them."

"By throwing them out?" Buffy was never really friends with Cordelia, but now she felt bad for her. "Well, that was smart."

"Cordelia's mad at me." Angel told her.

"I wonder why…" Buffy snorted.

"What do I do?" Angel asked.

Buffy shook her head. "You messed up pretty big here. Cordelia's probably alone and scared and you left her like that. No in fact, you made her like that." Buffy stood.

"Where are you going?" Angel asked.

"Patrolling. I feel sorry for Cordelia, and whatever crap you get over this, you deserve." And with that Buffy walked away.

Angel threw his jacket down on his bed with a temper that even startled Darla from her corner in his room. He had tried to see Cordelia, tried to fix it, and all her got was a good slap in the face. Not literally, but he was pretty sure that if she hadn't been holding Jess then she would have given him a few across the face. Then, he had gone to Buffy for help. The one person he thought he could always count on and she had turned him away too. He couldn't believe it.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Darla asked, clearly not interested in the fact that Angel was hurting.

Angel lunged at her. Instead of wiping out a stake like she had suspected, he kissed her. He then ripped the ropes that held her to the chair and threw her onto the bed. Springing on top of her he kissed her again.

Darla smiled up at Angel. "There's my sweet, Angelus." He kissed her again and she began ripping off his shirt. "I knew you would come back to me. Humans don't understand. She would never understand you like I do, Angelus."

She was right about the Angelus part. Angel was sick of his life. Sick of what was happening. He wanted to lose himself to the darkness. Become what he once was, a heartless killer. He didn't want to have to face the world every single day knowing the mistakes he had made. He didn't want to face it without Cordelia or Jessica. Angel gave in to the darkness as he undressed Darla.


	16. I Want to Work For You

Disclaimer: All characters from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 16**

Angel jolted up in bed, taking heavy, unneeded breaths. The air wasn't the problem; it never had been for a dead man. He looked next to him in his bed. There lay his problem. Darla.

He staggered out of bed gripping his chest tightly. He couldn't believe he had allowed this to happen. How stupid could he possibly be? He fell to the floor, leaning against the wall for support.

All of the commotion Angel had caused had woken up Darla and she was now standing over him with an evil smirk. "Don't fight it. It will all be over soon. You'll be mine again."

Angel gasped for the unneeded air again before collapsing completely to the floor.

"Angelus?" Darla called out.

Slowly Angel picked himself off the ground.

Darla smiled. "I've missed you, lover." She went to pull him into her grasp when he suddenly whipped around, grabbing her by the throat and holding her against the wall.

"Get out." He said coldly.

"Want to play rough, do we Angelus?" Darla hissed beneath his grasp.

He locked eyes with her. "Get your crap together and get the hell out. Don't even think about coming back here."

"Angelus?" Darla pleaded as the smile ran away from her face and the realization hit her. "Angel...but how?"

Angel shrugged. "Perfect happiness is a funny thing."

"Oh no!" Darla removed his hand from her neck. "Trust me, that was damn good! I used to do that for a living, if you forgot and that was better then good! That was great!"

"Get out, Darla." Angel said, turning his back to her. "I'm letting you go this time, so go, because the next time I see you..." He turned back to her. "Well, I'll just have to kill you."

Cordelia paced the apartment as Gunn, Wesley, and Jessica watched her quietly from the couch. Gunn was holding Jessica and could feel the baby getting bored of watching her mother. Cordelia hadn't had a vision in two days and she was on edge about it.

"Maybe it's just a slow day?" Wesley broke the silence.

"What?" Cordelia hadn't even realized they had been watching her. "Oh, yeah. Maybe?"

"Take a break then." Gunn stood and handed Jessica back to Cordelia. "Go out today. You deserve it."

Cordelia sighed. "I don't know..."

"Well, if you ain't going out then we are." Gunn told her.

"Why don't we all go out?" Wesley suggested.

Cordelia nodded. "I guess that could be fun. We all do kind of need a break."

"Great." Wesley smiled. "Out to lunch we go."

Angel sat at the desk that had once belonged to Cordelia. He had never really looked at it the past few weeks, being as wrapped up in Darla as he was, but now he had a moment. The top of the desk was bare. The only mark that Cordelia had ever sat there was a small '**C.C.'** carved into the desk. He remembered watching Cordelia do it with a small dagger one afternoon while Jessica had been asleep.

He sighed and opened the drawers. They were all empty except the bottom one. To his surprise he found a wedding dress magazine stuffed in it. He closed his eyes and tried to envision Cordelia in one of the white gowns, walking down the aisle toward him. Of course, he was in a black tux, and of course it was a night wedding, seeing as though Angel would be unable to have a daylight one. No one would want the groom to burst into flames.

Angel's eyes suddenly flew open, as the realization that what he had been imagining could never possibly happen. He sighed and placed the magazine back in the drawer.

Cordelia was sitting at the table in the pizzeria with Jessica close to her chest when the vision hit. Gunn and Wesley immediately looked at her from their positions across the table.

"What is it?" Wesley asked.

"A demon..." Cordelia started. "But he's the one that needs protecting...two men. Wolfram and Hart uniforms...I can't tell why they are going after him. They want something...We have to hurry."

Gunn nodded. "Let me grab the check and we'll roll." He stood and went to the counter.

"Cordelia?" Wesley asked. "Are you sure you're okay to come on this?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

Wesley pointed down to Cordelia's arms where Jessica was trying to grab her mother's watch.

Cordelia looked down at her daughter and smiled. "We'll be fine."

Lilah Morgan paced around her office. It had been a few weeks since Lindsey had suddenly _disappeared_ and since then very little had been heard about Angel. More importantly, very little had been heard about Angel's child. Then she found Stewart.

Stewart was a low-lying demon, who was harmless to people. He lived a few blocks away from the apartment that had been reported to have Cordelia Chase residing in. Stewart was the perfect inside man for the job. He could threaten Cordelia enough that she would give up the baby. Hell, Stew was big enough that if she wouldn't give up the brat he could put her through a wall, but there was a problem. It seemed Stewart wanted nothing to do with harming Angel's child or Wolfram and Hart at the matter. Since Stewart wasn't going to help them Lilah decided she was going to have to kill him.

Gunn and Wesley rounded the corner Cordelia had described with great speed. Both men could run fast if they felt like it. Cordelia wasn't doing bad either, only a few steps behind them and still managing to have a firm grip on Jessica.

The scene was exactly as Cordelia had described it. Two Wolfram and Hart man had a helpless demon cornered against a building. They held guns to his face and kept asking him the same question.

"Are you sure you won't help? It doesn't have to be like this." The men told the demon.

But the demon said nothing. He stood there, ready to take the blow.

"Stop!" Cordelia shouted from behind Gunn and Wesley.

The men from Wolfram and Hart turned to her, guns pointing directly at her and Jessica. They smiled.

"Miss. Chase..." One said to her.

"Stay away from her!" The demon said, knocking the one down. The other raised his gun and shot at the demon.

"Well, we didn't need Stew after all, Jack." The one who had shot said as he helped the other one, Jack, up. Both men turned their attention to Cordelia and Jessica again.

"We were actually looking for you Miss. Chase..." Jack told her as he made his way closer, his gun still pointed at her. "You know why right?"

"Jess..." Cordelia stood nervously.

Jack nodded. "So why don't you make it easy and just give her up?"

Cordelia stood her ground. She was scared, but no one was going to hurt her daughter. "Drop dead." She said smoothly.

"After you." The other man, beside Jack said. He raised his gun and pulled the trigger.

There was no time to react. Cordelia couldn't have moved it she wanted to, except for the fact that she did move. Wesley had jumped right in front of her knocking her and Jessica out of the way of the bullet. He had taken it right in the gut for her.

"Damn..." Jack looked in amazement. "We weren't supposed to shoot him..."

The two gunshots must have gathered some attention because a crowd began to form behind Cordelia, Jessica, Wesley, and Gunn. The two men from Wolfram and Hart panicked and took off.

Cordelia threw herself to the ground next to Wesley. She had Jessica in one of her shaking hands and the other one slowly moved Wesley's fist away from his wound. She saw the mess the bullet had made of him and felt sick to her stomach. She couldn't move. She was in shock.

Gunn placed a hand on her shoulder and took control of the situation moving Cordelia to the side as a woman from the crowd helped her stand. Gunn knelt by Wesley. "He needs a doctor!"

"On it." One man from the crowd said as he dialed 9-1-1 on his cell phone.

"You're gonna be okay, man." Gunn said trying to calm Wesley. "Everything's gonna be alright."

"Is Cordy..." Wesley said weakly.

"I'm fine, Wes..." Cordelia managed to get out. "Jess too..."

Wesley nodded and closed his eyes.

Angel was sitting in his office when he heard the announcement over the radio. "Wesley Wyndam-Pryce was shot in the stomach today in the downtown shopping district. He was moved directly to the hospital where is he listed in fair condition."

Angel perked up at the news. Wesley had been shot. Was Cordelia with him? Were she and Jessica okay? He had to know. Even if she hated him and never wanted to see him again he had to make sure she was okay. He quickly grabbed his jacket and made his way out the door.

Cordelia sat in the waiting room of the hospital with Jessica held tightly to her chest and Gunn sitting across from her playing with a ball from his pocket. It had been a long five hours, but the doctors had assured both Cordelia and Gunn that Wesley as going to make a full recovery.

Cordelia sighed and caught Gunn's attention.

"What is it?" Gunn asked.

"I can't believe what he did. He saved my life..." Cordelia looked down at Jessica as a tear slide from her eye. "He saved both of us..."

Gunn nodded. "He did what he had to, and he'll be fine. Don't beat yourself up over it, Cordy. It isn't your fault."

"Yes it is..." Cordelia cried softly. "I shouldn't have gotten you guys involved in my mess of a life with the visions and now Jess and-"

"Hey." Gunn leaned over and placed a hand on Cordelia's trembling knee. "It's not your fault, okay?"

Cordelia nodded and Gunn leaned back as the doctor walked into the room.

"Mr. Gunn, Miss Chase." The Doctor said as both Cordelia and Gunn looked up. "Wesley is awake now. If you would like to see him-"

Gunn stood. "I would."

The doctor nodded and led Gunn out of the waiting room. Cordelia sat in silence for a moment before she looked down at her daughter.

"Your Uncle is a good man, do you know that?" Cordelia asked Jessica who just sat still, watching her mother intensely. "He saved our lives. Don't ever forget that. Don't let me ever forget that..."

"I'm sorry." The voice came from behind Cordelia and she thought she felt her heart leap out of her chest. She turned to see him.

"What do you want?" She asked him coldly, the Ice Queen was about to make her first debut in years.

"I heard it on the radio." Angel said as he shoved his hands into his pocket. "I...I wanted to make sure everyone was alright."

Cordelia nodded but did not look at him; instead her eyes fell to her daughters. Either way she felt she was starring at Angel. Jessica had the same big dark eyes, and the same glare, the one the announced she were holding the weight of the world. She even brooded like Angel once and a while, and for three and a half month old to brood took a lot.

"Is Wesley okay?" Angel broke Cordelia's concentration and without realizing it, she looked up at him. He looked a mess; his hair was barely even gelled.

"The doctors said he will be alright." She told him coldly.

Angel nodded. "And you?"

Cordelia stood, gripping Jessica tightly. "I'll manage. I have been, not like you care. But I got news for you, Angel. Jess, and me we don't need you. _I_ don't need you."

Cordelia's words cut Angel like a knife. He knew he had hurt her but more than anything he wanted to tell her he was sorry. He just couldn't get the words out.

"And another thing-" She continued but was cut off as her head jolted back for a moment.

"Cordelia?" Angel asked.

She focused back on him. "I'm fine."

"You had a vision."

"I'm **fine**."

"Someone needs to answer it." Angel told her.

"I agree." Cordelia said as she picked up Jessica's diaper bag.

"Well, it's not going to be you." Angel said as he grabbed her shoulders to hold her in place. "You're not in any condition to go out there, especially not with Jess."

"What do you care?" Cordelia snapped at him. "You didn't care about us before! You left me alone to raise your baby!"

"I've made mistakes Cordelia, and I want the chance to explain why I did what I did."

"Well, keep dreaming." Cordelia said as she tried to make her way around Angel but he held her in place.

"Cordy, right now this isn't about us. This is about your vision. Let me help you." Angel pleaded. "I'm begging you."

Cordelia sighed and looked back down at Jessica. "Two vampires, trying to set up shop in the old food store."

Angel nodded and helped Cordelia sit down. "I'll be back."

Once Angel had left Cordelia felt the hot tears rise in her eyes. What was going on? Why was Angel suddenly back to himself again? She didn't have time to formulate answers to these questions because the doctor had walked in and informed her that Wesley was asking to see her.

"How are you doing?" Cordelia asked softly as she entered Wesley's room with Jessica in her arms. Gunn stood from his seat next to Wesley's bed to allow Cordelia to sit down.

"I'm alright." Wesley said as he watched Cordelia take her seat. He ran his fingers through Jessica's curly, dark locks. "How are you?"

"Well, Jess and me both owe you a big thank you." Cordelia smiled at Wesley. "You saved our lives."

Wesley chuckled to himself. "All in a days work."

"More like two days." Gunn joked from the corner.

Wesley nodded. "As long as we are all safe, that's all that matters."

"Wesley...I'm sorry-" Cordelia started as tears formed.

"No need to be, Cordelia." Wesley smiled at her weakly. "I'd have done it all again if given the chance. We are family, we don't have to apologize for things we can't control."

"What if we could control them?" Angel asked as he entered.

Immediately Gunn stood between Angel and his family. "No one invited you in here."

"It's alright, Gunn." Wesley said. He could see something was different about Angel now then from when he had last seen him. The vampire had no more rage in his eyes, no more anger in his voice. He actually seemed like a lost little boy. "Come in, Angel."

Angel nodded and walked in, standing behind Cordelia's chair. She did not acknowledge his presence, however.

"I heard what happened." Angel said. "It was on the news."

"Didn't know you watched TV." Wesley joked, trying to make Angel feel as comfortable as possible.

"Radio." Angel smiled at his former friend.

Wesley chuckled to himself. "I should have known."

"Anyway, I wanted to thank you." Angel told him. "For watching over my family while I was too selfish to do it myself." He placed his hand on Cordelia's shoulder and to his surprise she didn't jerk away, instead she placed her hand over his and held it there.

Wesley nodded. "Not a problem."

"I'm also sorry, for everything." Angel looked to Gunn and Cordelia as well as Wesley when he spoke. "And I want to come back to it. I want things to go back to how they were."

"We aren't ready to come work for you." Gunn told him.

"Didn't ask." Angel said and then turned to Wesley. "I want to work for you."

"Me?" Wesley asked clearly in shock.

Angel nodded.

Wesley looked to Gunn and Cordelia who had slight grins on their faces. "We welcome you back." Wesley told him.

Cordelia stood to face Angel. "Come with me for a second." She grabbed him by the hand and led him outside into the hall.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't know what went on. There is a lot of things we need to sort out." She told him as she looked down at Jessica. "You don't understand how much you hurt me."

"And I'm sorry..." Angel said quickly grabbing Cordelia's hand.

"Sometimes sorry just doesn't cut it." She pulled away from Angel. "You and I are going to have to work on things. Maybe we can get whatever it was we had back."

Angel nodded. "I want to try."

"So do I." Cordelia told him. "But right now I just don't know. What I do know is I don't ever want Jess to have to grow up without a father in her life, so if you ever think about leaving her again-"

"I won't." Angel smiled at their daughter. "I never will." He looked back at Cordelia. "Can I hold her? I missed her."

Cordelia smiled. "She missed you." She then handed Jessica to Angel and felt her heart break as she watched him interact with their daughter. She had missed seeing this. She had missed him, and now she just told him she didn't know if they could ever be together again. What was she thinking?


	17. Harmony's Kind of Helped

Disclaimer: All characters from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 17**

Cordelia sat on her bed in her room of the hotel to catch her breath. She hadn't been able to do that in weeks. She looked around her bedroom. Everything looked the same as it did last time. Angel and Gunn had done a good job of moving her stuff from the apartment back to the hotel. She was glad to be in the Hyperion again, but she had also talked Angel into keeping the lease on her apartment, just in case.

Wesley had been out of the hospital for three weeks now and was doing well. He had recently gotten out of the wheelchair and was now moving freely on his own, though not as fast as he used to. He was downstairs with Gunn and the moment and Cordelia could hear the two men arguing over a video game.

Angel had left a few hours ago to take Jessica to Dr. Everets for another checkup and Cordelia was waiting for them to return. Things between Angel and her had gotten better. It had been slow at first, but they slowly began talking more and more, and Angel was trying his hardest to gain Cordelia's trust back. She really did have feelings for him, but she would not admit it just yet. She was afraid of getting hurt again.

Cordelia sat taking in a rare moment of silence when there was a knock on her door. "Figures..." She sighed and opened the door to see Gunn. "What's up?"

"There's somebody downstairs to see you." Gunn told her. "Somebody from your high school?"

"From Sunnydale?" Cordelia asked, confused.

Gunn shrugged. "I guess..." He moved aside and allowed Cordelia to lead the way down the stairs.

Cordelia saw the long blonde hair from the top of the stairs and sighed. Why hadn't Gunn just told her Buffy had come? The blonde was talking to Wesley, but turned around immediately when Cordelia entered the lobby. To Cordelia's shock it wasn't Buffy.

"Harmony!" Cordelia smiled.

"Oh my God! Cordy!" Harmony squealed and threw her arms around her high school best friend. "I can't believe it's you!"

"Me either!" Cordelia was equally excited. "We have _so_ much to catch up on."

"Totally." Harmony smiled. "Like you seriously have no idea."

Cordelia pulled Harmony to the couch and Wesley and Gunn took their cue to leave.

"So?" Harmony asked. "What's been up with you? You never came back to Sunnydale after graduation, we were all totally starting to worry."

Cordelia laughed. "Oh please! Like I'd ever come back to SunnyHell. Plus, even if I wanted to I've been just so busy."

"Doing what?"

"Well, I now work for Angel."

"Angel the vampire?" Harmony asked.

"That very one. Not to mention him and I are now proud parents of a baby girl."

"You're a mother?" Harmony's eyes widened at the news.

"Long story...but yeah, Miss Cordelia Chase is now a mother. My daughter, Jess, she's 4 months old now. Angel has her at the doctors at the moment." Cordelia told her.

"Wow..." Harmony said.

Cordelia nodded. "So, what about you?"

"Same old." Harmony rolled her eyes. "Not much happens in Sunnydale."

"I'll bet..." Cordelia said sarcastically, under her breath

"So..." Harmony changed the subject. "When do I get to meet your daughter?"

Lilah smiled to herself. She had been looking for someone for weeks who would put Angel down and take his daughter. She had pretty much given up reason to believe anyone would go up against the vampire with a soul, and then walked in Harmony.

Harmony had been around the L.A. underground looking for work because she had split from her vampire boyfriend. Lilah found out Harmony was from Sunnydale and the two began talking and after a few pints of blood, Lilah had Harmony signing a contract to get Angel's child. She had been perfect for the job, because none of them would ever expect Harmony to be a vampire, let alone one who was working for Wolfram and Hart.

Cordelia and Harmony sat in Cordelia's room, going through old yearbooks and painting their nails. Cordelia loved the fact that she finally had someone to do some girlie things with. She would never admit it, because she loved Angel, Gunn, and Wesley so much, but sometimes she got sick of being the only girl in the house besides her daughter.

"I can't believe how much everything's_ totally_ changed." Harmony said. "Like you with a baby? Like anyone saw_ that_ coming."

Cordelia smiled at the thought of Jessica. "Yeah, well me either."

"And you're like not even fat from it. I mean yeah, you put on some weight but..."

Cordelia was taken back a moment by this statement. She looked at herself. Sure, she had put a little weight on, but it was nothing significant...

"And your hair!" Harmony squeaked. "Never thought you'd cut it _that _short."

"It's just easier with the baby..." Cordelia said as she felt her hair.

Harmony nodded. "I _totally_ get that."

Just then Cordelia's door swung open and Angel entered with Jessica in his arms. "Look who came to see Mommy."

"You're back!" Cordelia jumped up and took Jessica into her arms.

"Yeah..." Angel was a little shocked to see Harmony. "And when did Harmony get here?"

"Like an hour ago." Harmony told him, then switched her attention to Jessica. "Oh, Cordy, she's adorable."

"Thanks..." Cordelia smiled at Jessica who was focusing on her mother's necklace. "Angel, what did the doctor say?"

"Everything looks good. He said Jess is going to be strong as hell." Angel said proudly.

"Figured that one." Cordelia smiled.

"Right, well, I'll just leave you girls alone then." Angel said making his way to the door. Then he looked back at Cordelia's bed to see the nail polish and yearbooks and realized what Cordelia and Harmony had been doing before he arrived. He then saw the look in Cordelia's eyes. His young seer looked worn and tired. Cordelia was an excellent mother, but it was clear to Angel that she needed a night out, and more then anything he wanted to give her what she needed. He wanted her to care about him again. "Or better yet, let me take Jessica. In fact, you two girls stay at Cordy's old apartment tonight. There are sleeping bags in the closet. Go have a girls night out."

"It's okay." Harmony said quickly. "We can watch the baby."

"No." Angel said as he took Jessica away from Cordelia. "She can stay with her daddy tonight. You girls go have fun."

Cordelia stood and patted Angel's arm. "You know where all her stuff is?"

"Yup." Angel nodded.

"Thanks..." Cordelia smiled at him and he thought his un-beating heart was about to break. He wanted to touch her, to hold her, to be with her more then anything in the world.

Harmony lay on the floor in the spare room of Cordelia's apartment thinking. She and Cordelia had a wonderful night out. They went to dinner and then to a club and Harmony had almost forgotten the real reason she had visited Cordelia. However, now the thought of the contract and money Wolfram and Hart would give her for Jessica and crypt into her brain. She became uneasy. There was no way Cordelia would just give up her child. It was clear to Harmony that Cordelia had changed very much since the last time she had seen her. Harmony also knew she could not take Angel in a fight. Getting Jessica would not be easy.

Harmony sighed. There was no use worrying about it now. She would have to deal with it in the morning. Assuming Cordelia didn't open up the shades and let the sunshine pour in. Then Harmony would have bigger problem, like burning up. She sighed again and rolled over, then she heard it.

Cordelia's heartbeat was faint in the next room, but with her vampire senses finely tuned, Harmony picked it up almost immediately. She thought about Cordelia's heartbeat. What was once the heart rhythm of Sunnydale's Ice Queen had now changed to the beat of a caring mother. Harmony hated the change. Not that she didn't like the new Cordelia, because she most certainly enjoyed her company over the Cordelia that Harmony had known in high school. The reason Harmony hated Cordelia's heartbeat was because she herself no longer had one to match. For as long as Harmony knew Cordelia she was always able to copy Queen C's wardrobe and taste. Cordelia's heartbeat was the first thing Harmony could not copy and she hated it for that exact reason.

But what if they could be the same again? The thought finally hit Harmony. Of course, she'd have to ask Cordelia if she could turn her. She wouldn't want to do anything Cordy didn't approve of. Unable to sleep, Harmony quickly got up and made her way to Cordelia's room prepared to tell her high school friend about her idea.

Harmony slowly entered Cordelia's room to find Cordelia sleeping steadily on her side. She sat down next to Cordelia's sleeping bag and saw the flesh of Cordelia's neck. Suddenly all thoughts of asking Cordelia's permission vanished as Harmony leaned closer.

"What are you doing, Harmony?" Cordelia asked tiredly as she sat up and turned the light on. "It's three o'clock in the morning."

Harmony nodded. "I know, but I just couldn't get any sleep."

"Why?" Cordelia asked.

"I was totally thinking, back in high school you and I were like one person."

"A lot has changed." Cordelia said with a sigh.

"Well, it doesn't have to. We can be the same again." Harmony said, leaning closer.

"What are you talking about?"

"Relax, it'll only hurt for a second." Harmony said as she vamped out.

Cordelia was taken back by Harmony's sudden change, but not enough to not react. she quickly shoved Harmony away from her and found her new demon strength to be helpful.

"How did you..." Harmony was confused at how strong Cordelia had become.

"Looks like you're not the only demon in here." Cordelia told her as she stood. "Now what the hell do you want?"

Harmony sighed, realizing she'd have to tell Cordelia.

Angel slammed his fist hard against the counter of the Hyperion Hotel. "I can't believe Wolfram and Hart got desperate enough to send **you** after Jess..."

"I know-HEY!" Harmony said from her seat on the couch next to Cordelia, who was holding Jessica. "I'm not _that_ stupid."

"Right..." Gunn rolled his eyes as he and Wesley entered from the kitchen. "Because telling us their evil plan when it was your job to carry it out doesn't sound stupid."

Harmony shrugged. "The way I see it, I did you guys a favor."

"As much as I hate to admit it, she is right. She did help us." Cordelia said.

"And she is going to continue to do so." Angel told them. "Harmony, you are going to take me to where you were supposed to meet Lilah."

"You mean she is going to take us." Cordelia said as she stood.

"Cordy, I-" Angel went to argue.

"She's right, Angel." Wesley cut him off. "In this instance we might be better in numbers."

"I don't want to risk anything I don't have to." Angel told them.

"And splitting us up doesn't do that or anything..." Gunn said sarcastically.

"Angel sighed. "Fine, let's go."

Harmony stood and led the group out the door.

"Are you sure this is it?" Cordelia asked as Angel pulled the car up to the corner Harmony had pointed out.

"Yeah." Harmony nodded.

"Great." Cordelia said as she bounced Jessica in her arms. "So what's the plan?"

"The plan is I threaten the crap out of Lilah until she promises not to go after Jess again." Angel told them.

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Oh, and I'm sure that plans just bulletproof."

"Here she comes!" Harmony pointed to a well-dressed woman walking down the street.

"Alright." Angel said. "Gunn, Wesley, any sign of trouble and you guys get the hell out of here."

Gunn and Wesley nodded as Angel made his way out of the car and up to Lilah.

Lilah noticed Angel first. "Angel, I can't say I was expecting you."

Angel shrugged. "I guess I'm just the big surprise."

"Harmony told you everything." Lilah smiled as she crossed her arms. "I figured she would. Girl was dumb as a box of rocks."

Just then about two dozen Wolfram and Hart employees had crossbows pointed at Angel. Angel immediately turned his attention to his car to see Cordelia, with Jessica clenched tightly to her chest, Gunn, Wesley, and Harmony being pushed around to the front of the car by the Wolfram and Hart men.

"Let them go." Angel turned his attention back to Lilah, his voice full of concern about his family's safety.

"No." Lilah smiled. "I want to give you the joy of watching them die."

Harmony took a step forward. "Technically I did lead them to you. So am I still getting paid?

Lilah laughed in the vampire's face. "Not a chance."

Harmony's hands immediately went to her hips. "But you promised-"

"Your job was to get the kid, not the whole damn family." Lilah told her.

"You bitch!" Harmony lunged at Lilah.

The shock of Harmony's sudden attack on Lilah gave Angel and Gunn enough time to take down a few Wolfram and Hart men, and gather enough crossbows that the remaining men would not fire. Slowly, the Wolfram and Hart employees made their way into the darkness, all except Lilah who was struggling under Harmony's grasp.

"Harmony?" Cordelia called out.

When Harmony turned to Cordelia her eyes were cold. She stood quickly and jumped at Cordelia, almost knocking both her and Jessica to the ground, luckily Angel was there to catch them. Lilah took that opportunity to take off running down the street.

"Damn it!" Gunn said as he and Wesley began chasing the lawyer.

Angel slowly helped Cordelia up and then pulled a stack out and raised it to Harmony. "You don't touch my family!" He was ready to dust her when he suddenly felt a warm hand touch his arm.

"Angel?" Cordelia's voice was calm. "She did help us, and at one point she was my best friend. Don't do this."

Angel sighed and lowered the stake. The thing he would do for Cordelia. He looked down at her and Jessica, and when he looked back up Harmony had left and Gunn and Wesley were running toward them.

"We tried." Wesley said, holding the place the gunshot had been. "We couldn't find her."

"Yeah, evil lawyers can run fast when they want to." Gunn said.

Angel shook his head. "She isn't getting away."

"Angel, just let it go-" Cordelia tried to calm him.

"No!" Angel vamped out. "I'll kill her if it's the last thing I do. All of you get home."

"Angel..." Cordelia became panicked.

"Cordy, go." Angel said. He knew the sudden coldness he was showing her would push them farther apart again, but he was not going to let Lilah get away with what she was planning on doing. He quickly took off leaving his family behind.


	18. Bailing on Dinner

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 18**

Lilah's trail was still fresh as Angel made his way up the stairs of the apartment building. The building was small, but well kept. It looked like Angel would have expected any other apartment building that was located uptown to look. It was expensive, and Angel wasn't surprised. Lilah seemed like the kind of person who would get what she wanted.

When Angel reached Lilah's door he contemplated knocking, but decided it would just be easier to kick the door down. He did so, and the door landed in a heap. Lilah looked up from her seat on the couch when her front door fell in.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up." Lilah smirked as she made her way to the door. She stopped just before the doorframe. "Looks like _someone_ can't come in..."

"But it doesn't mean _someone_ can't yell." Angel clenched his jaw. "Now listen, because I'll only say this once: **Stay the hell away from my family**."

Lilah snorted. "Won't happen. The Senior Partners won't allow it."

"Really?" Angel asked sarcastically from his spot by the doorway. "I don't care."

"Even if we did stop, why do you think the threats against Jessica would stop too?" Lilah asked. "Hate to break it to you, but word's out, and everyone wants a piece of your daughter. The kid's not supposed to be here, she's clearly not human, and anything and everything evil want her."

"Well, then get my word out. Anybody comes near Jessica and I'll twist their heads like lemons."

"Fine." Lilah turned back to her couch and focused on her TV again. "Pick up the door on your way out."

Angel staggered into the hotel. It had been a long night, and he was tired. Everyone else seemed to still be asleep, so he slowly made his way up the stairs and into Cordelia's room.

He stood against the frame of the door watching both Cordelia and Jessica sleep. His eyes fell on his daughter and he immediately felt his heart fall apart. He had almost lost her, **again**. He had promised Cordelia he would never leave Jess alone and he had almost lost her. He sighed and it seemed to stir the woman sleeping in the bed.

Cordelia opened her eyes slowly and focused on Angel standing at her door. "You're back."

"Yeah." Angel nodded. "I talked to Lilah. I don't think she'll be doing anymore damage, not for awhile anyway."

Cordelia nodded with a sigh and sat up, patting the bed for Angel to come and sit. "We need to talk."

Angel slowly made his way over to the bed and sat down next to Cordelia. "Yeah?" He asked quietly, not wanted to wake up Jessica.

"You taking off after Lilah like you did last night it not exactly banking you points with gaining anybodies trust back." Cordelia told him.

"I know..." He looked down at his hands.

"I know you meant well by it, and that you were only doing it to keep us safe, but-" She was cut off by his lips. She quickly broke them apart and studied his face.

"Sorry..." He looked down again. "I just had to..." He looked back up with an uneasy laugh. "I missed that."

"Angel, I'm not ready for...you hurt me." Cordelia said simply.

"I know." Angel told her. "And that's why I'm sorry, but I do want to start to work on us again, if you're ready for that."

Cordelia thought for a moment. Of course she was ready for that! She hadn't really minded the kiss either, but she couldn't let him know that. Not just yet. "We could start somewhere."

"Great." Angel stood. "Dinner? Tonight? I'll find a babysitter."

Cordelia nodded with a smile and watched as Angel quickly left the room. She then made her way over to Jessica's crib to find her daughter wide-awake. "You were listening to Mommy and Daddy weren't you?" Cordelia picked up Jessica. "You noisy little girl, you are just like your Mommy." She said carrying Jessica into the bathroom.

Gunn and Wesley were both surprised when Angel entered the lobby later that day whistling to himself.

"Okay, either someone spiked ya blood or you killed the crazy lawyer lady." Gunn said. "I could go with either one."

Angel smiled at him. "Neither, actually."

"So what's with the good mood? Not that we mind." Wesley said from his desk.

"I'm taking Cordelia out tonight." Angel told them.

"For a date." Gunn stated.

"For dinner." Angel corrected.

"For dinner but not a date?" Gunn seemed to be a little confused.

"Right." Angel folded his arms and leaned against the counter. "We are taking things slow."

"Where are you taking her?" Wesley asked.

Angel shrugged. "Some place nice."

Gunn shook his head. "Nice we can't afford. Not with Jessica's doctors bills and Wesley's hospital bills, not to mention the basic necessities of life."

Angel held up a car magazine that was lying on Gunn's desk. "Not a necessity."

"Maybe not to you." Gunn took his magazine from Angel.

"He's right, Angel." Wesley told him. "Cases aren't rolling in right now. We just don't have the money."

"Well then what am I supposed to do?" Angel asked. "I can't take her to McDonalds."

"Why not? Everybody loves hamburgers." Gunn looked around seeing that he was being taken seriously. "I'm only joking." Then Gunn got a grin on his face. "But I do got an idea."

"What?" Angel asked, hopefully.

"Tell Cordy to get dressed up. I'll watch Jess tonight, and me and Wesley will help you out." Gunn told him.

"How?" Angel asked again.

"Welcome to The Hyperion Restaurant." Gunn bowed. "Wesley Wyndym-Pryce will be your server tonight, and I, Mr. Charles Gunn, am on baby duty."

Angel laughed. "You're joking right?"

"Nah man." Gunn told him. "We can hook you up."

Wesley nodded. "We can cook, and I'm sure there is a table downstairs we can throw a table cloth on."

"Yeah. It'll be cheap, and you can still have a nice night with Cordy. Tell her to be ready about seven o'clock." Gunn told him.

Angel nodded with a smile. "Thanks guys. I owe you."

Cordelia was sitting on the floor, playing with Jessica who had just learned to roll over when Angel entered.

"Cordy?" Angel asked.

"Angel! Jess is rolling over!" She grabbed Angel's hand and led him to Jessica. She knelt beside her daughter and cheered her on. "Come on, baby, show Daddy."

Jessica just looked up at her mother and giggled, waving her arms around in the air.

Cordelia looked hurt, and Angel could tell, so he tried. "Jess, come on, show Daddy what you showed Mommy."

Jessica studied her father and with what almost seemed like a sigh rolled over twice. She then lay on her back with a tired look and began sucking her thumb.

"See?" Cordelia's face lit up. Angel could tell she was proud of Jessica.

Angel nodded. "I just wanted to talk to you real fast."

"Okay." Cordelia said as she sat back on her bed.

"It's about tonight."

"Mister, if you are bailing out on me-"

"No." Angel said quickly. "Not that at all. It's just that, well, you should be dressed nice tonight."

"Nice?" Cordelia asked. "Angel, we can't afford-"

"I've got it covered." Angel smiled at her as he made his way to the door. "Just make sure you're dressed up."

Cordelia smiled as Angel left, and then scooped up Jessica. "Well, let's go see what Mommy has in her closet to ware."

Gunn entered Cordelia's room to find her dressed in a strapless black dress, and her hair up in a bun. She was carrying Jessica to her crib, and Gunn wasn't going to deny that she looked fine, in fact, he thought she looked even hotter with the baby in her arms.

"Hey Gunn." She whispered. "Jess is asleep, she shouldn't be much trouble."

Gunn nodded. "No biggy." He held up his headphones and his car magazine. "I'm good."

Cordelia nodded and hugged him. "Thanks for this. I owe you."

Gunn waited for her to exit. "Like you have no idea, girl." He laughed to himself and then got comfortable in a chair in the corner.

"Angel?" Cordelia called out as she looked through her purse and made her way down the stairs. "Are you read-" She looked up and was taken back by Angel, with his hand extended, in a black suit.

"I'm ready." He smiled and took her hand. "Shall we?"

Cordelia smiled and followed him down the stairs. When they reached the bottom she gasped, taking a step back. The entire lobby was dimly lit and there was a trail of rose peddles leading from the stairs to a table set for two in the middle of the lobby. All the furniture had been pushed aside.

"Do you have reservations, sir?" Wesley said in the most proper voice he could come up with as he appeared in a tuxedo.

"Uh yeah. Angel for two." Angel told him.

Wesley nodded. "Right this way." He led them to the table and poured them both drinks. "I'll be back with your dinners in a moment." He then made his way into the kitchen.

"Angel..." Cordelia smiled across the table. "This is too much-"

"Cordy, just enjoy it." Angel told her. "You deserve it."

So Cordelia did enjoy it. They ate a magnificent dinner that Gunn and Wesley had prepared, even though Angel wasn't big on the food thing, and they talked for hours. It was like old times, and Cordelia loved it. She loved being around him, and she could tell he felt the same way. Maybe things were going to work out after all. And then Wesley entered with the phone in his hand. His face looked blank as he walked over to the table.

"Angel? It's...it's for you." Wesley told him.

"Not now, Wes." Angel said. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of dinner with the most important person-"

"You want to take this." Wesley told him.

Angel looked at Cordelia and then frowned, taking the phone from Wesley. "Hello?...Yeah...yeah..." His voice grew concerned. "Yes...no Willow! I'll be there. I promise." He quickly hung up the phone and then shot looks back and forth at Cordelia and Wesley.

"What is it?" Cordelia grew suspicious at the mention of Willow's name.

"Mrs. Summers...she..." Angel took a deep unneeded breath. "Buffy found her dead, yesterday."

Cordelia looked down. Mrs. Summers had been one of the only mothers Cordelia had ever liked. Even if she had been the mother of Buffy Summers.

"I have to go." Angel stood. "Buffy...she needs me." He knew his words would hurt Cordelia so he didn't even bother to look at her after he said them. He just made his way up the stairs to get changed.

Cordelia sat at the table for a long time after Angel had left. He hadn't even turned around to look at her as he made his way out the door. He couldn't, he knew how much it would hurt them both. Wesley came out of the kitchen after he had finished cleaning up and sat at the chair across from Cordelia.

"He'll be back as soon as he can." Wesley tried to assure her.

"Will he?" Her voice cracked as she played with her napkin. "He's hers. No matter what I do, they will always have a thing. That's what soul mates are, right?"

Wesley's heart broke as he watched the tear slide down her cheek. "Cordy, I can assure you, that's not why Angel is going. He cares for Buffy, but not like that, not anymore. He has feelings for you. Trust in that."

"I can't." She stood. "I've just got to accept I will never get between Buffy and him. I don't even know I bother." She said bitterly before making her way up the stairs.

Angel arrived in Sunnydale right after the funeral took place. He thought it would be better, and he had an idea where he could find Buffy. He slowly made his way through the familiar graveyard to find the familiar blonde sitting next to an unfamiliar grave.

"I know you're there." Buffy said after a beat. She turned to face Angel with a tearstained face. "Never change your hair gel do you? It's got a smell to it that I'll never forget."

Angel scooped Buffy up into his arms without saying a word. She let him hold her and she cried into his jacket for what felt like forever. When the tears had stopped he sat her down next to a tree and quickly took a seat beside her. "I'm sorry, Buffy."

Buffy nodded. "I just never thought it would happen. You know? I mean, death, sure I deal with that everyday, but your own moms..."

Angel wrapped an arm around her. "It's hard, but you're strong. You'll get through this."

"What if I don't?" She asked weakly.

"You will, Buf. I know you." He smiled down at her. "Trust me."

She wiped up her tears and gave him a small smile. "Thank you, for that. I needed it."

Angel nodded. "It's only the truth."

"And thank you for coming." Buffy told him. "It was probably short notice and you probably had other things to do."

Angel shook his head. "They weren't important."

Buffy nodded and stood. "I should get home, Dawn's probably looking for me."

"Yeah, me too, except Cordy's probably the one looking for me."

Buffy smiled at the mention of Cordelia. "How is Cordy?"

"Good." Angel told her.

"And Jess?"

Angel nodded. "Getting big."

"I'd imagine." Buffy smiled. "Tell Cordelia I said hello and maybe I'll swing by soon. See that daughter of yours."

Angel nodded. "I'd like that." He turned to walk away, but then turned back to Buffy. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Buffy nodded. "You've always got to keep going, right? I'll miss her, but I'll get by. You taught me that, Angel."

"What?"

"To keep going, to never give up. To be a champion."

Angel smiled and watched as Buffy turned and walked away from him.


	19. Libraries and Other Demensions

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 19**

Angel yawned as he entered the lobby. He had been gone for three days. The trip back from Sunnydale had taken a little longer than he had expected. He looked up at the clock on the wall to see it was barely five-thirty in the morning. He slowly made his way up the stairs, glad that he would get at least a few hours of sleep before everyone else started waking up. Then he heard Jessica's soft cries and sighed as he entered Cordelia's room.

Angel found Cordelia sitting on the bed with a crying Jessica in her arms. Cordelia looked tired and disheveled. She looked a lot older then she was, Angel thought, even if she was immortal now. He smiled at the thought of her spending eternity with him. He owed the Powers for that one. Cordelia looked up weakly at him and then focused back down on Jessica.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked as he knelt beside Cordelia.

"Nothing." Cordelia said, without looking up. "She's just been up all night. I think it might be a tooth."

"This young?"

Cordelia shrugged. "I guess." She focused back on her daughter who had become more relaxed once Angel had come in. "That's it, sweetie, you need some sleep..." Cordelia cooed at her daughter. Once Jessica was sleeping in her arms she focused back on Angel. "How's Buffy?"

"She was better then I expected." Angel told her. "She sends her best."

"I'll bet..." Cordelia said under her breath.

"I heard that." Angel smiled at her, but he did not get one in return. "It's the vampire hearing. I hear well."

Cordelia nodded and moved Jessica back to her crib.

"Cordy, what's wrong?" Angel asked as he stood.

Cordelia sighed, running a hand through her short hair. "I don't want to talk about it." She moved to her bed.

"Cordelia, I-"

"Angel! I **don't** want to talk about it. Jess is finally asleep, so right now I'd like to get some too, if you don't mind." She climbed into bed.

"No. Go on, get some sleep." Angel moved to the door. "We'll talk later."

Angel came down the stairs to find Gunn and Wesley cleaning the weapons. Both men looked up as the vampire entered.

" When did you back?" Gunn asked.

"This morning." Angel sat on the couch. "Early."

"How was it?" Wesley asked.

Angel shrugged. "Sad, but Buffy was doing better then I thought she would."

Wesley nodded. "She's a strong girl."

"Yeah." Angel agreed.

Just then the giggles of Jessica filled the lobby as Cordelia carried her daughter down the stairs. Gunn was the first to respond, jumping up and taking Jessica from Cordelia.

"Come see your Uncle Gunn." Gunn said as he sat down with Jessica. "Tell me how your teeth are kid..."

Jessica got an evil grin to her face and then giggled, grabbing at a button on Gunn's jacket.

Cordelia laughed and leaned against the counter. "_Now_ she is a good girl. Last night she wouldn't let Mommy sleep."

"We can watch her, Cordelia, if you want to go get some rest." Wesley offered.

Cordelia shook her head. "I'm fine. One of the joys of motherhood is that I learned that I don't need a lot of sleep to function."

"Cordy?" Angel asked. "Do you think we could talk? For a minute?"

Cordelia took a deep breath. "Uh, sure." She led him upstairs and into her room. "What's up?" She asked.

"You tell me." Angel told her. "You're the one acting weird."

"When?"

"This morning."

"I was tired."

"You were avoiding me."

"Maybe."

"Why?"

"Because!" Cordelia threw her arms out. "You say you want to fix this. You kiss me. You arrange a beautiful dinner for me, and then you bail once Buffy needs you."

"Cordelia, her mom died."

"I know..." Cordelia looked down. "And I know she needed you, but what if it had been something small she called about? Would you have gone?"

"Nothing is ever small in Buffy's life." Angel told her.

"What's that mean?" Cordelia snapped.

Angel shrugged. "She's the Slayer. Nothing is easy for her."

"Oh, so because she's the Slayer she immediately needs more attention then the rest of us."

"Cordy-" Angel realized he had slipped up big with his words.

"Well, news flash buddy! I'm a demon! I'm the vision girl! I'm also a mother! I've got it hard too!" Cordelia said angrily.

"I didn't say you didn't." Angel tried to backtrack. "Cordy I didn't mean to hurt you-"

"And another thing!" Cordelia continued. "If you think that I'm going to wait around here for..." Cordelia's voice trailed off.

Angel studied her face as she stared at the floor. "Cordelia?"

"Vision." She looked back up. "We'll continue this conversation later." She said, walking out the door.

"Wesley, vision." Cordelia said as she entered the lobby, with Angel close behind.

Wesley perked up. "Really? Of what?"

Cordelia sat down on the couch next to Gunn and took Jessica from him. "It was the weirdest vision I've ever had. It was of a girl." Cordelia's face hardened as she tried to remember what she had seen. "She was reading a book. She's in either a book store or a library."

"What's so weird about that?" Gunn asked.

"One minute she was there, and the next she wasn't." Cordelia told them. "And I don't know when or how or why it happened. Why would the Powers send me a vision without _any_ of the important stuff in it?"

"That is weird." Gunn said.

Cordelia looked down at Jessica and traced her finger down her daughters face. To her surprise her daughter tried to bite it. "Hey Jess!" Cordelia looked down. "No biting Mommy!"

"We need to start." Angel said. "The only problem is, we don't know where."

"Not with a vision like that we don't." Gunn said.

Wesley fixed his glasses. "This is all rather odd."

"Damn right it is, English." Gunn told him. "What are we gonna do?"

They all thought for a moment, and then Angel broke the silence. "Lorne."

"Who?" Cordelia asked, her voice still full of bitterness toward the vampire, and father of her child.

"Lorne. The demon that owns the club." Angel told them.

"Yes, of course." Wesley smiled. "He can read Cordelia for us. Brilliant idea, Angel. Let's get going."

Wesley grabbed his jacket and exited followed by Gunn. Angel tried to hold the door for Cordelia, who was struggling with Jessica and Jessica's diaper bag, but she just snubbed him on her way out. Jessica however, laughed at her father, like she knew he was in trouble with her mommy.

"So you can help us then?" Wesley asked Lorne.

Lorne nodded. "Sure can. We just need to get Little Momma singing some tunes and we should be good to go."

"I have to sing?" Cordelia asked. "I can't sing." She looked down as Jessica began giggling in her arms. "See? Even Jess knows I can't sing."

"Well, if you don't want to sing, I'm sure we can just let the girl **die**." Gunn said sarcastically.

Cordelia sighed. "Fine..." She then began singing Madonna's "Material Girl."

Angel had to laugh at the song Cordelia had chosen. Back in high school it would have fit her perfectly, but now the words of the song were so far from the truth it was unbelievable.

When Cordelia finished they all turned to Lorne who was just shaking his head.

"Did you see it?" Cordelia asked.

Lorne nodded but swallowed hard. "I suggest you just forget about it. Would you like a drink? I make a great sea breeze."

"Forget about it!" Cordelia asked, clearly shocked.

"I guess that's an X on the sea breeze..." Lorne said uneasy.

"We can't just forget it." Angel told him. "This is our mission."

"Well, then maybe you should get a new one." Lorne cracked.

"Or maybe I'll just kick your green ass." Gunn grabbed Lorne by the shirt and pinned him against the wall.

"Gunn..." Cordelia said sternly.

Gunn sighed and let Lorne go. "You're lucky I listen to her."

Lorne straightened out his shirt and looked at Angel. "You'll find what you need at the public library."

Angel nodded. "Let's move."

"Well, good luck with that." Lorne waved.

"You have to come with us." Wesley told him.

"Oh no." Lorne held out his hands. "I can't. Honestly."

"You are." Gunn said, grabbing Lorne by the sleeve of his jacket.

The library was rather big, though there was no one there except the librarian, who was an older lady, when the gang entered.

"Can I help you?" She asked the group, eyeing up Lorne.

"its just make-up." Lorne said. "I'm in a play uptown."

The librarian nodded. "The library is closing soon, but can I help you all with anything?"

Cordelia nodded and looked at the guys to tell them to start looking around. When they broke away from her she turned back to the librarian. "I was wondering if I could talk to you." She asked, as Jessica began squirming in her arms.

"Sure, dear." The librarian said, sweetly.

"Well, I'm looking for someone. A girl. Young, long hair, glasses. She disappeared in here, I think." Cordelia explained.

The librarian looked surprised, but after a minute she went into a drawer and pulled out a MISSING poster with a picture of the girl from Cordelia's vision on it. "Is this her?"

"Yeah, it is." Cordelia said, shifting Jessica in her arms.

The librarian sighed. "Winifred Burkle. We called her Fred for short. She used to work here."

"What happened to her?"

"No one knows. One minute she was stocking shelves and the next she was gone."

"Where was she stocking the shelves?" Cordelia asked.

The librarian pointed down an aisle. "Right there."

Cordelia nodded. "Thanks."

"She's adorable." The librarian said.

"Sorry, what?" Cordelia didn't understand what the librarian meant.

"Your daughter. She's adorable."

"Oh, thanks." Cordelia smiled down at Jessica before going in the direction the librarian had pointed her.

"So, what's the deal then?" Gunn asked Angel as they made their way down an aisle. Wesley and Lorne had gone a different way so that they could cover more ground in the library.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked.

"With you and Cordelia. Are you together or..."

Angel shrugged. "The thing with Buffy hit her hard I think. Plus, I think I messed up a little when she and I tried to talk about it this morning."

"That sucks." Gunn told him. "But you do have feelings for her?"

Angel nodded. "Yeah. I do. I really do."

Cordelia made her way down the aisle while bouncing a now sleeping Jessica in her arms. "Let's see..." Cordelia looked around the shelves and then saw it. The book appeared to be the same one from her vision. She took it off the shelf and opened it, only to find a bunch of letters jumbled together.

"Great..." Cordelia sighed. "What are these..kryblnc...what the hell?" She attempted reading again. "Krrbluninc dr unckd bl trtlrlc..."

The portal opened behind Cordelia before she could even scream, and both she and Jessica were sucked right through it.

"We're closing, guys." The librarian told Gunn, Wesley, Angel, and Lorne as they came up to her desk.

"Have you seen the girl we were with?" Angel asked.

The librarian nodded. She was asking about a girl who disappeared here, Fred Burkle, and then she went down there." The librarian pointed but then looked confused looked confused. "She was right down that aisle...a second ago. But I don't know where she went now."

Angel, Gunn, Wesley, and Lorne went down the aisle Cordelia was last seen in, except there was no one there.

"Great. Where did Barbie go?" Gunn asked as he stepped on a book. "What the hell?" He picked the book up.

Angel grabbed the book and smelt it. "It has Cordelia's scent on it. She read it."

Wesley took the book from Angel. "Well, let's see what she was looking at." He opened the book and looked confused.

"What is it?" Angel asked.

"Nothing. These aren't real words." Wesley said, looking up from the text.

Lorne looked over Wesley's shoulder at the book and felt his face turn a different shade of green. "Oh no..."

"What?" Angel asked, less calmly.

"Well..." Lorne gave an uneasy smile. "Cordelia's not exactly in this demention anymore. Neither is Jess."

"What!" Angel was frantic. "Where are they?"

"Pylea." Lorne told them. "My home demention."

"Well, we gotta get them outta there." Gunn said.

"Right you do." Lorne patted Angel's back. "And good luck with that, big guy."

"No! No! No!" Angel grabbed Lorne. "You're going to help us. We are going to get back to your home demention and you are going to help us save them."

"I can't. I'm not going back there." Lorne said. "Pylea is not exactly peachy. Especially if you're a human."

"Then we've got to save them fast!" Angel said, angrily.

"Or a runaway!" Lorne put his hands up in defense. "They'll chew me up and spit me out."

"And what do you think they'll do to Cordelia or Jess?" Angel growled and got in Lorne's face. "Now you are going to come and help us. Understand?"

Lorne swallowed hard and nodded. "Ok bossy."

"And if Cordelia or Jessica is hurt, even the smallest scratch…" Angel threatened.

Lorne nodded. "I've got it."

"We should get back to the hotel. Figure everything out and grab supplies." Wesley said, shoving the book in his jacket.

Angel nodded and led the way out of the hotel.


	20. Kings and Queens

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 20**

Cordelia landed in a heap in the middle of a forest with Jessica clinging tightly to her chest. She got up slowly, taking in her surroundings. Wherever she was, it was daytime. She stood, dusting off the dirt and looking down to make sure Jessica was okay. She was relieved to see Jessica smiling up at her.

Cordelia sighed, trying to remember how she had gotten there. Wherever there was. She remembered the vision, and the library, and the MISSING poster, and the book and the portal...it hit Cordelia like a bus.

"The girl in Mommy's vision. This is how she disappeared." Cordelia told Jessica as she began to panic. "Oh God, what are we going to do, Jess..."

Cordelia never heard the footsteps coming up behind her. Probably because panic had completely stricken her body. The next thing she knew, ropes were wrapped around both her and Jessica, forcing Cordelia to hold her daughter even tighter. She turned to find herself face to face with a short, ugly demon.

"What the hell?" Cordelia asked him.

"Shut up, cow." The demon looked her over.

"Excuse me?" Cordelia snorted. "Do I remotely look like a cow to you?"

"Shut up! Cows do not talk." The demons eyes fell on Jessica. "Cow's offspring?"

Cordelia nodded. "My daughter."

The demon shrugged. "Cannot sell baby cow. Will have to kill it when we get to town."

"What!" Cordelia was frantic. "Like hell you will!"

"Shut up!" The demon hissed as he tugged on the rope, and dragged Cordelia and Jessica to town.

Angel paced the lobby as Wesley sat over the book from the library and Gunn cleaned the weapons.

"Angel." Wesley looked up. "I know you're worried, but pacing around is not going to make this go any faster."

"What faster?" Angel asked. "All we've got to do is recite the lines and then we end up wherever Cordelia and Jess are."

Gunn rolled his eyes. "We tried that, remember? It didn't work."

"Well, we must have done something wrong then.." Angel told them.

"Not us, doll face." Lorne said, entering. "It's not anything we did wrong."

"Then what is it?" Angel asked. "Why won't it work?"

"Dimensional hotspots." Lorne said. "We've got to find one to say the spell. Otherwise it won't work."

"Well, how do we locate one?" Wesley asked.

"Easy as pie." Lorne assured him. "My club is one."

"Then let's go." Angel said, grabbing his jacket.

Hundreds of demons gathered around the town center to watch the execution of Jessica. Cordelia stood behind one of the guards, begging him to let her daughter go, but he would hear nothing of it.

That's when the vision hit Cordelia. In this dimension, the vision was painful, like they used to be before Cordelia had become part-demon. Her head shot back and she screamed out in pain. The whole crowd now turned their attention to Cordelia.

When the vision was over, Cordelia held her head and began shooting off what she had seen. "On the outside of town, someone's being attacked! Go!" She opened her eyes to see no one reacting. "Go! They need help!"

Two smaller demon's reported back twenty minutes later confirming that an attack had almost occurred, but they had been there to stop it because of Cordelia's vision.

One of the guards turned to Cordelia. "You were able to see that attack before it happened."

Cordelia nodded. "I have visions. I see things. Mostly people who need help."

"The demon smiled at her. "You possess the power of sight. The high priest will want to see you immediately." He then freed Cordelia from her ropes.

"What about my daughter?" Cordelia asked, looking over at Jessica who was now crying, clearly wanting to be with her mother.

The guard nodded. "Release the cow's offspring."

Another demon picked up Jessica and placed her in Cordelia's arms. The child gripped on tightly to one of Cordelia's fingers, never wanting to let go.

The guard motioned and Cordelia began following him out of the town center.

"Alright, Wes." Angel told him as he, Gunn, Lorne, and Wesley stood in the middle of Lorne's club. "Start the spell."

Wesley nodded and began reading the words in the book. "Krybub tr kyrc-"

"No, you're saying it all wrong." Lorne said, grabbing the book from Wesley and repeating the spell correctly.

The portal opened right in front of the group.

"Everybody ready?" Angel asked, anxiously.

"As ready as I'll ever be..." Gunn said.

"Good." Angel nodded. "Let's go." He jumped into the portal and the rest of the guys followed him.

The group landed in a tall field of grass in the direct sunlight.

Angel panicked. Then he noticed something. "Hey, I'm not on fire." He stared down at his hand in amazement as the sun trickled over him. "I'm in the sun, and I'm not on fire here!" He was like a kid in a candy store. "Do you see how many flames I'm not bursting into?"

"Well, it's good to know where your priorities are." Gunn said sarcastically.

"Can't I just enjoy this for a minute? I mean, how many times does a vampire get to feel the sun on his face?" Angel asked.

"Once. Usually before he burst into flames." Gunn said simply.

Angel went to shoot something witty back, but Wesley stepped in. "He's right, Angel. We are all very happy you're not on fire, but we need to find Cordelia and Jessica."

"And fast." Lorne added.

"You mean the lady with the baby?" A thin woman asked, stepping out from behind a rock. She was pretty, but a mess. Her hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in years, and her glasses were angled on her face. Dirt was smear all over her, and she looked like she needed a good shower.

"Yeah." Angel said immediately. "Have you seen them?"

The woman nodded and laughed nervously. She talked with an accent. Angel guessed she was from Texas. "I did see them. They got taken to town by a slave driver."

"Cordelia's a slave?" Angel was shocked.

"Who?" The girl asked.

"The woman." Angel told her.

"Oh, well, she **was** a slave, but then something happened and she got taken to the castle. Probably to the dungeon, because that's the only reason anybody ever gets taken there." The girl said matter-of-factly.

"The what?" Angel was in shock.

"Dudgeon. You know, they lock people up and then eventually they kill them or the people just-" The girl went on.

"I know what it is." Angel told her, and then turned to the boys. "We've got to save them."

"Well, I know where the castle is. I can bring you if y'all want." The girl offered.

"Thanks." Angel smiled. "I'm Angel, and this is Gunn, Wesley, and Lorne." He said, pointing to everyone as he named them.

"I'm Fred Burkle." The woman said shyly.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Angel asked.

Fred shrugged. "I don't know. I used to live in Texas and then I moved to LA and now...well I'm here. For a long time I thought I was lost, but now I don't know."

"Oh sweet Jesus!" Lorne exclaimed pointing to Fred. "You're the girl from Cordelia's vision! We're here to save you!"

"Yes!" Wesley agreed.

"We'll help you. We'll get you out of here." Angel told her.

"You can't get out." Fred told them.

"Sure we can." Gunn assured her.

Fred shook her head. "No." She looked down. "I've tried."

"We can get out. Trust me. I promise you." Angel told her. "Just take me to the castle."

Fred nodded and began leading the group into the woods.

"This is the castle?" Gunn asked as they made their way out of the forest and up to a huge stone building.

Fred nodded. "Yep."

"How do we get in?" Angel asked.

"Oh, you don't." Fred said with a smile. "You can't get in unless you're invited by the queen."

"Well, how do we get her to invite us?" Gunn asked.

Fred thought for a moment. "I'm not sure, she's new."

"New?" Wesley asked.

Fred nodded quickly. "Yeah, She just started. That's what I heard, anyway."

Just then Angel noticed some guards entering the castle and it clicked. "I know how we can get in."

"Well, thumbs up to that." Lorne said, sarcastically.

The guards were pilled in a heap. Angel and Gunn had taken them out by surprise.

"Think we can get in now?" Angel asked.

"Worth a shot." Gunn told him as he opened the door to the castle.

The group slowly made their way through the castle.

"So where is the dungeon?" Angel asked.

Fred shrugged. "Beats me. I've only been here once, and I don't remember where the prison was."

"Probably in the basement." Wesley said. "That's usually where those types of things are located anyway.

The group headed down the first set of stairs they could find. So far, they had no luck in finding a dungeon.

"This is pointless." Gunn said. "We should just ask somebody about a girl who came in here with a kid."

"Bad idea, Gunn. We don't want to draw anymore attention to us then we have to." Angel told him.

"Like those angry demons walking over here?" Gunn asked, pointing over Angel's shoulder to the demons they had beat up outside of the castle.

"Crap." Angel sighed.

The demons came up. One grabbed Fred by her throat and the other socked Angel in the stomach, forcing him to double over in pain. The other three quickly took Gunn, Wesley, and Lorne out.

"You think you can beat us down, cows?" The one who had Angel hissed. "We shall bring you all to the queen for your violations and you will feel her wrath."

The demons cuffed the entire group and led them down the hall to the doors of the throne room.

"Bow your heads as you enter." One of the demons told them.

The group complied and looked at the ground as they walked into the room.

"Your majesty, these are the perpetrators of the law. **Your** law." One demon said, thrusting the group forward.

A baby cry broke the silence of the room and Angel almost felt his heart burst out of his chest. He knew that cry. He had heard it a million times before. His eyes immediately shot up.

"Look down, cow!" A demon screamed, striking Angel across the back with the blunt end of his sword.

Angel fell to his knees, but again looked up in shock. There, in front of him sat Cordelia with a crown on her head, and gold jewelry all over, holding Jessica. "Cordelia?" He asked.

"Took you guys long enough!" Cordelia rose from her throne.

The others looked up at the sound of Cordelia's voice.

"Barbie? No **damn** way!" Gunn exclaimed.

"Cordy, what is going on?" Angel asked.

"Well, I had a vision, and those are evidently super important here, so they gave me a test and made me queen." Cordelia told them as Jessica squirmed in her arms. Then her attention fell on Fred. "And you're Fred!"

Fred nodded. "How do you know me?"

"I saw you." Cordelia could tell her sounded stupid and needed to explain herself. "In my head. In my vision. I saw you."

"Oh..." Fred said, not really sure how to take in the information Cordelia was giving her.

"I would have come to save you, but then his whole queen thing..." Cordelia shrugged.

"I understand. Why, when I came here they chased me down for days and made me eat mud. I didn't become queen or anything, but I'm sure you were still busy with that." Fred rambled.

"Right..." Cordelia nodded, slowly.

"You know them, your highness?" A high priest came out from behind Cordelia's throne.

"Yeah. They're my friends." Cordelia told him as Jessica began to cry. "Plus, I think Jess here wants to see her dad, so release them."

The guards did as they were told and let the group of friends go before exiting.

Angel immediately rushed forward and held Cordelia and Jessica. "I was so worried about you both."

Cordelia felt safe in his embrace. She had truly missed him, but she still was angry with him. She pushed away and handed Jessica to him. "She missed you."

Angel smiled down at his daughter, pretending he didn't hear the coldness in Cordelia's voice. "And Daddy missed you, baby girl..."

"You are the father, then?" The high priest asked Angel.

Angel nodded, proudly. "I am."

"Then you are the king?" The high priest asked again.

"I am?" Angel was shocked.

The high priest nodded. "Come. We will get you ready. Send your friends down to the baths."

"Wait, I can't..." Angel started. "I'm flattered, but we can't stay. We've got to get home so we can help people."

"You can help people here." The high priest told him. "Millions of them. They need a leader. If you cannot stay, at least stay long enough to help the people here."

Angel looked to Wesley who shrugged, making it clear it was Angel's decision if they all stayed or figured out a way back to LA.

"Ok." Angel decided. "For a little."

"Wonderful!" The high priest exclaimed. "Come, let us get you ready."

Angel followed the high priest as Wesley, Gunn, Fred, and Lorne followed a servant out, leaving Cordelia and Jessica alone.

Cordelia sat back on her throne and sighed. "So, I guess we're not going home just yet then, sweetie. Mommy likes being queen, but she misses home, and she doesn't know if she can spend all this time with daddy right now."

Jessica looked up at her mother with big brown eyes. Eyes just like Angel's.

"You made him king?" Another high priest asked the one who had given Angel the throne.

"I did." He replied. "It will make the queen want to mate with the Groosalugg faster."

"No it won't. She will have her king."

"We will turn the king against her. Then allow the Groosalugg to save the day. It will work. You shall see."

Angel entered the throne room with the crown on top of his head. Unlike Cordelia, he did not wear the noble clothing the priest had offered him. Instead, he wore his own black button up and black pants.

"Looks good on you." Cordelia said sarcastically, pointing to Angel's crown.

"Thanks." Angel looked down. "I...we...we need to talk about what happened yesterday morning-"

"I'm over it." Cordelia crossed her arms, and avoided his eyes by looking at Jessica waving her arms around in her crib.

"You are?" Angel was relieved. "Good, because I-"

"Sure. I mean, if you want to be with Buffy who am I to stop you?"

"Cordelia." Angel narrowed his eyes. "I was never with Buffy. I told you, she and I are over."

"You also told me you'd always have feelings for her."

"That's true. I will." Angel knelt down in front of Cordelia and took her hand in his. "But it's not the same as it is with you. I can be whoever I want to be around you, it was different with Buffy. You are so much more then that. Cordy, I told you once and I'll say it again, you and Jessica are my world now. Nothing else matters to me."

Cordelia felt the tears rising in her eyes. She believed him, every last word, but she wanted to be strong. She wanted to be able to stand on her own, push him away from her, because of how much he had hurt her. But she couldn't because she knew he didn't mean it and, truth be told, he was her world now too. She smiled. "Really?"

"Really." Angel leaned in and kissed her gently. "Now, about this whole king and queen thing. We've really got to get out of here."

Cordelia nodded. "I know."

"But I was talking to the high priest as he got me my crown, and I think there's a lot of good we can do in this dimension before leaving. Lorne let us know how bad it was here, and I think we can change that. I just wanted to check with you and everybody else first." Angel looked around. "Speaking of them, where is Wesley and everyone?"

Gunn, Wesley, Fred, and Lorne followed a few servants down a long hallway.

"Boy these bath things sure are far away." Gunn said.

The servants laughed at Gunn's comment and then one of them spoke. "You are not going to the baths."

"Then where exactly are we going?" Wesley asked.

The next thing the group knew, they were being forced into a dungeon.

"What the hell?" Gunn asked. "When Angel...or...the king! When the king finds out what you did to us, consider your asses dead!"

"He won't find out." A servant answered back, slyly as he locked the door behind the group. "Don't get too comfortable, you'll be gone by tomorrow." Then he left.

"Oh, if we're out by tomorrow then I'm not minding it so much." Gunn said, looking around the cell they were in.

"Yes you are minding it." Lorne told him. "When he say's you'll be gone by tomorrow, he means _gone_."

Fred nodded, sadly. "Public executions happen twice a week. One is scheduled for tomorrow."

"Then we better get the hell outta here." Gunn stated the obvious.

"There's only one way." Fred told him. "Last time I was sent here I escaped, but you only get once chance to do it."

"How?" Wesley asked, intrigued by the woman.

"When they bring us out of the castle tomorrow morning we've got to break for the woods and pray they can't catch us. It's our one shot."

"Is that how you became an outlaw around here?" Wesley asked.

Fred nodded. "It is."

"Well, we are getting out of there. Ain't no way in hell I'm dying in some crazy-ass dimension. If I'm gonna die it better be in LA." Gunn told them.

"We'll get back to LA." Wesley told him. "Right now, we've got to focus on getting out of here, alive."


	21. The Groosalugg

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 21**

Cordelia and Angel sat at a long table, eating breakfast. Things between them had gotten better, and there was a comfortable silence in the room. That is, until a servant entered with a hysterical Jessica.

"I'm sorry, your highness." The servant bowed to Cordelia. "But she will not stop crying."

"It's fine." Cordelia said, taking Jessica with a smile, and then motioning for the servant to leave.

Jessica immediately stopped crying once she was in Cordelia's arms.

"Well, somebody missed their mommy." Angel smiled at Cordelia.

"She just doesn't like sleeping in new places, do you sweetie?" She cooed at Jessica.

Just then a high priest walked in. "Your majesties. May I present you with your agenda for today?"

Angel looked at Cordelia who smiled and then he nodded. "You may."

"Very well. You shall both meet with the Groosalugg today." The high priest informed them.

"The who?" Corelia asked, rocking Jessica.

"The Groosalugg. He is the undefeated champion of the land. He has business with the queen, which she will attend to while the king goes to a public gathering with the people of the town." The high priest explained.

Angel nodded. "Sounds good." He thought for a moment. "And what exactly happened to our friends from yesterday? You sent them to the baths, and they never came back."

"Oh, they will be at the gathering today as well." The priest said.

Angel nodded. "Okay."

The high priest gathered in their room. The one who had spoken to Cordelia and Angel entered. "It is set." He told them. "The Groosalugg is coming and the queen shall stay with him while the king is out."

"And then what?" Another asked.

"The king will never return. We will tell the queen the blonde woman came and he left with her." He explained.

"Why would we do that?" Yet another asked.

"Because, as I read the queen to make sure she did indeed have the power of sight, I saw her worst fears. Whoever this blonde woman is, the queen is extremely worried that the king shall leave her and the child for this girl." the first one explained. "It will work, and the queen will mate with the Groosalugg. Then the Groosalugg will get the visions and we can kill both the queen and her offspring."

All of the high priest nodded in agreement.

Cordelia, with Jessica in her arms and Angel at her side, entered the throne room to await the Groosalugg.

"What do you think a Groosalugg is, anyway?" Cordelia asked as she placed Jessica down in her royal crib.

Angel shrugged. "Probably a demon. If you're not comfortable staying here with it alone, then I'm sure I don't have to leave."

Cordelia nodded. "I look that worried, huh?"

"A little." Angel smiled at her.

"Well, don't count on leaving me alone here with that thing."

Angel laughed and pulled Cordelia in for a hug.

"Up and out, you cows!" The demon said as he entered the dungeon and pulled Wesley, Gunn, Lorne, and Fred out of it.

"What's going on?" Gunn asked.

"Shut up!" The demon spat and kicked Gunn in the stomach before cuffing the four friends together and leading them outside.

"See those woods?" Fred whispered to Wesley as she motioned to a thick forest.

"Yes." Wesley whispered back. "Is that the only way out of this?"

Fred nodded. "We'll have to make a break for it." She looked to see Gunn, Wesley, and Lorne looking at her, and waiting for the signal. "Now!" She screamed.

Gunn and Wesley quickly kicked two demons as Lorne hit a high note to force the demons to cover their ears. Fred led the group, who was still cuffed together, towards the woods. They were almost clear when suddenly a group of demons on horses circled the group until they were close enough to throw a large net on the four runaways.

"Crap." Gunn said as the demons began dragging the net of friends back toward the town.

Angel and Cordelia both lay on the floor of the throne room, propped up on their elbows, watching as Jessica was trying to get up on her knees. Both parents beamed with pride as they watched their daughter struggle to achieve her goal.

"She's so smart." Cordelia watched in awe.

Angel nodded. "And really strong." He went to run a hand through Jessica's head of dark curls when she suddenly jolted forward, and tried to bit him. "What's with her and the biting all of the sudden?"

Cordelia shrugged. "Teeth, I guess."

"Let me see." Angel gathered Jessica up and took a look in her mouth as she tried to chomp down on his fingers. Her top K-9 teeth were both coming in, quickly. "Wow, those are some big teeth for such a little girl." He smiled as he tickled Jessica.

Just then the door swung open and two high priests entered.

"The Groosalugg has arrived." One said.

Angel stood as Cordelia scooped up Jessica and joined him.

"Then send him...err...it...send it in." Angel said, still not sure of what a Groosalugg was.

"Very well." The second priest nodded and moved aside to allow a man to enter.

Cordelia was taken back by the man. He was tall, with long dark hair, and his biceps were huge. Sure, Angel had a great body, she wouldn't deny that, but **damn**!

Angel looked and could see how Cordelia's eyes were lighting up at the man and he felt a little jealous. "Can I help you?" He asked stepping forward.

The man looked up at Angel with large pupils that let Angel know the man in front of him was indeed at least half demon. "I am the Groosalugg." The man said, shaking Angel's hand.

"You are?" Cordelia was taken back.

The Groosalugg nodded and knelt in front of Cordelia, taking her hand and giving it a kiss. "Please to meet you, princess."

Cordelia blushed and Angel really felt uncomfortable with the Groosalugg being so charming to Cordelia. **His** Cordelia, he reminded himself. He quickly moved to her side and wrapped an arm around her. "Not to be rude, but the priest's didn't exactly tell us why you are here."

"Oh." The Groosalugg stood. "I am here to be with the queen."

"And you must leave now, sir." One of the high priests butted in as he spoke to Angel. "The public gathering is very soon."

Angel looked at Cordelia. "Well, if the queen wants me to stay-"

Cordelia looked at Angel and then smiled. "I'll be fine." She gently gave him a kiss on his cheek and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry, he's cute, but he's not you."

Angel, clearly relieved smiled at Cordelia and followed the high priest out.

"So, what kind of gathering am I going to anyway?" Angel asked the priest as they rode in the horse drawn cart to town.

"An execution." The high priest told him.

"A what?" Angel was shocked.

"Don't worry, sir, the ones being killed have done horrible things."

The cart stopped and a demon came to lead Angel and the high priest to their seats overlooking the execution.

Angel watched as the executioner took his spot on the platform and began to read from a document in his hand. "These four brought before us have perpetrated the law of our king and queen and therefore shall be punished for their actions."

Angel stood in horror as he watched Gunn, Wesley, Lorne and Fred being dragged across the platform. He turned to the high priest, full of rage. "What the hell?"

The high priest only chuckled. "Time to pick. You can save your friends, and possibly get a few miles away before we drag you all back here to die, or you can save the queen."

"What does Cordelia have to do with this?" Angel asked angrily.

"Right now the Groosalugg is preparing to mate with her. Once he does so the visions will pass to him and we will kill the queen and your child."

"You son of a-"

"No time for that, your majesty." The high priest sneered and pointed to the executioner who was preparing to finish off the four friends.

Angel quickly jumped down from his seat and raced forward, knocking the executioner down, and taking his axe. He swung the axe high and broke the shackles that held Wesley, Gunn, Fred, and Lorne together. "Let's go!" He jumped off the platform, taking two more demons with him.

Gunn picked up a rock and threw it, knocking out another demon, before the group ran to the horses. Wesley helped Fred up on a horse and then got himself up on one as Gunn and Angel defended off the oncoming demons. Lorne grabbed his own horse and again hit his high note, causing the demons to stop dead in their tracks and giving Angel and Gunn enough time to get on their own horses. The group quickly rode off, away from the town.

Cordelia and the Groosalugg said in awkward silence in the throne room as Cordelia bounced Jessica in her lap. The baby was just learning to sit up, so Cordelia was very conscience of the child.

"She is very cute." The Groosalugg smiled.

"Sorry?" Cordelia asked, clearly not paying attention.

"Your child. She is very cute." The Groosalugg said.

"Oh, thanks." Cordelia smiled at him.

"She looks very much like you." He told her. "She is pretty like you."

Cordelia smiled again. "Thanks, Groo."

"Groo?" He looked confused.

"No one ever calls you that?"

"No."

"Well, its better then _the Groosalugg_, don't you think? I mean, if you don't-"

"I do." He told her.

She nodded. "So, why exactly are you here again?"

"To be with you." Groo said. "To mate with you for your visions."

Cordelia was taken back. Had she heard him right? "Excuse me?"

"Your visions. I need them to help people. When we mate, my demon blood will absorb them and take them from you." He explained.

"You can't have my visions." Cordelia told him. "They're mine."

"You are not strong enough for them."

"_Wasn't_ strong enough. Totally am now." Cordelia stood. "I'm part demon. I can handle them." Just then a vision hit her and she doubled over in pain.

Groo was quickly at her side, grabbing Jessica, before Cordelia dropped her and helping Cordelia sit down. "See? You cannot handle them."

"Not here, I can't." Cordelia looked up at him. "At home I can. And that's not important right now." Her eyes widened as she spoke.

"What is it?" He asked, handing Jessica back to her.

"My vision was of you." She told him. "You were being attacked by someone, or something..."

"I am the champion of Pylea." He placed a hand on her shaking shoulder. "Do not be afraid for me, princess."

Just then the doors swung open. "Your highness?" A high priest called out as he entered. "It is about the king."

Cordelia perked up at the mention of her king, and then saw the look of sadness on the priest's face. "What is it? What happened to Angel?"

"He left." The priest told her.

"He what!" She exclaimed.

"He left. A blonde woman came and took him from here. He went with her willingly. He said he had no place in his life for you." The high priest looked down. "I am sorry."

Cordelia was in shock as she slowly sat down, unaware that she was rocking Jessica smoothly in her arms. Groo was immediately at her side. "If he left you, then he is clearly a blind man. No one in this world would leave a beautiful girl like you."

Cordelia looked down at Groo as tears formed in her eyes, and the high priest smiled to himself as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. His plan was working.

Angel, Fred, Wesley, Gunn, and Lorne rode up the countryside on their horses.

"There!" Fred pointed to a cave. "It's my home."

The group dismounted their horses and made their way inside the cave. It was small, but had a rock formation that resembled a bed, and a stream running through it.

"Nice..." Gunn said looking around, then quickly turning back to Angel. "Anyone want to explain what the hell is going on?"

Angel sat down, not looking at anyone. "I don't know. One minute I was ruling, and the next I see you guys about to die and find out Cordelia is going to mate with the Groosalugg..."

"The what?" Gunn asked.

"The Groosalugg..." Angel shrugged. "Some big warrior around here."

"The biggest." Fred butted in. "He is undefeated."

Angel nodded. "Her visions will pass to him and then they will kill her and Jess."

"Well then we've got to stop them, big guy." Lorne said.

"I can't..." Angel stared blankly. "How can we? We go back there and they kill us, and we don't even know how to get out of here if we can save them."

"Actually, I've been researching that." Wesley told him. "It seems, the reason Fred has not been able to get out is because she hasn't found a dimensional hotspot.

"When did you have time to research?" Gunn asked.

"While we were locked in the dungeon." Wesley told him. "There was a hotspot in the center of town."

"How do you know?" Angel asked.

"Because I watched it open and close as I recited the words while we were on the platform." Wesley told him.

"Good." Angel nodded. "Then we've got to-" He was cut off by an arrow flying through his arm. He turned around to see two demons entering the cave. He quickly pulled the arrow out and lunged at them, preparing to vamp out, but instead of growing fangs, he felt his whole body change. He ripped the demons apart and when he turned back to the group he was different. He stood on his hind legs and looked into the stream running through the cave. His reflection was not of a vampire, nor of his human face, rather a huge green demon. He un-vamped and looked around at his friends.

"What the hell?" Gunn asked.

"That's his demon." Lorne told him. "In Pylea, that's what he looks like."

"It's stronger here." Angel shivered at his own words. "I had a hard time controlling it. A few more seconds like that and I don't know..."

"Well, you'll have to know." Wesley told him.

Angel nodded. He had to go save Cordelia and Jessica. He led the group out of the cave.

"Princess?" Groo held her as she cried into his shoulder.

"He left me...he left his daughter...oh God..." Cordelia sobbed.

"He is stupid." Groo looked at Cordelia with caring eyes. "You are too good for him."

"But I'm connected to him..." Her eyes fell on Jessica in her crib.

"He does not deserve a daughter." Groo said, angrily. "He does not deserve you. You deserve better. I can be there for you. I will take care of you and your child. I would never let you go."

"The visions..." Cordelia looked down. "They connect me to him too..."

"I can take them." Groo told her. "But only if you want to give them to me. They are yours."

Cordelia thought for a moment. Here was a handsome man offering to devote himself to her, and take her visions from her. Why shouldn't she give them up? Angel didn't seem to care anymore, as he had left with Buffy, so Cordelia didn't care anymore either. She slowly caught Groo's lips in hers, fighting back tears that formed because she wasn't kissing Angel. **Her **Angel.

The kiss was short, and broken by shouts from outside. Groo quickly made his way over to the window to see Angel standing outside, the sun setting on his skin, making him look devilish.

"I challenge you!" Angel shouted.

Groo was furious. He wanted to protect Cordelia from all the hurt he saw in her. "I will you for the pain you have caused." He quickly turned back to Cordelia. "I must go."

"Where?" She was worried.

"A challenge. You stay here."

"You can't!" Cordelia grabbed his arm. "My vision!"

He smiled down at her. "I will be fine." He kissed her gently and made his way out as a high priest made his way in.

"What is going on?" Cordelia asked the priest.

"The Groosalugg has been challenged." The high priest told her. "He will return soon."

"Who has challenged him?"

"Have you mated with him?"

Suddenly Cordelia realized the high priest had arranged her meeting with the Groosalugg. Why? Did they want her visions? They seemed to care very much about them. "Yes." She lied.

The priest smiled. "Then you shall join your king."

"What do you mean?"

"He challenged the Groosalugg. He will be dead soon, and so will you."

The wave of guilt washed over Cordelia like a tidal wave. She had believed that Angel had left her and she had almost cheated on him. Technically she had, she kissed Groo. The anger in the young seer rose and as the high priest walked over to her, prepared to take her out of this world, she began to glow.

The priest took a step back. "How..."

Cordelia smiled, assuming this must be one of her new demon powers. "You should know not to mess with demons in love with vampires!"

The Groosalugg entered the town square hastily, and walked up to Angel. "How dare you come back here."

"I wouldn't leave my queen alone." Angel smiled slyly.

"She does not want you. You do not deserve her." The Groosalugg punched Angel, knocking him backwards.

Angel straighten up. "I know I don't." He punched Groo twice. "But it doesn't mean I don't care about her." He lunged but Groo knocked him into a rock.

Before Angel knew it he had become the green demon. He lunged at Groo pinning him down, taking hard swings with his long nails.

Cordelia rushed into the center Jessica in hand, but was grabbed by Wesley.

"Cordelia, you're safe." Wesley said.

"Where's Angel?" She asked.

"Don't go near him, Barbie." Gunn pointed to the demon Angel on top of the Groosalugg. "That's him. That's what he becomes here."

"He can't control it." Fred informed her. "You go near him and-"

"I don't care." Cordelia went to move forward, but was stopped by Wesley.

"Don't." Wesley told her.

"Wes..." Her eyes pleaded with his. "I have to."

Before he could say no she was halfway across the center. "Angel?" She called out calmly.

The Angel demon raised his head slowly and lunged at Cordelia, knocking her to the ground. He went to slash her face when suddenly, Jessica, still in Cordelia's arms, bit the demon Angel's hand. The demon grabbed his hand and looked down at the child for a moment, before changing back to Angel.

Angel staggered away from Cordelia. "Oh God...Cordy...I-" He was cut off as the Groosalugg ran a sword through him.

"Groo! No!" Cordelia called out frantically, moving to Cordelia's side.

"He hurt you!" Groo said, defending his actions.

"No he didn't." Cordelia cupped Angel's face in her hands. "You're going to be okay."

"Cordy...whatever they told you..." Angel stammered.

"Shh...I know. I know it wasn't true." She handed Jessica to Wesley, who was now at her side, and helped Angel sit up. "It's going to be okay."

Angel clenched his jaw in pain as he pulled the sword out of him. He then quickly got up and pointed it at Groo. "You're going to die for that one!" He went to lung at Groo but was cut off as Cordelia stepped in between the two men.

"Stop!" Cordelia told them. "I love him!"

"You do?" Angel asked, shocked that Cordelia had feelings for the Groosalugg.

"You do?" Groo asked, surprised.

"Yes!" Cordelia told him. "I care about you both, but I love him. That's why you can't kill each other."

Angel looked down and slowly turned to walk away.

"Where are you going, broody?" Cordelia asked him.

Angel turned to face her, his eyes on the ground. "You deserve him. He'll treat you good."

"I know he will." Cordelia said, picking up Angel's face and kissing him. "You always have."

Angel smiled at her. "But you said you loved-"

"Him." She finished his sentence. "Meaning you."

He pulled her in closer. "I love you." He kissed her again.

The group slowly made their way back into the Hyperion Hotel. It had been a long night few days, and they looked it. Angel led the group in flicking on the lights.

"It's nice." Fred smiled, taking in her new surroundings.

"It works." Cordelia smiled at Angel, but her smile faded as she followed his eyes to a red head sitting on the couch. "Willow?"

Willow stood and turned to the group. Her eyes sad, and never leaving Angel's. She didn't have to say it. She didn't have to say anything. He already knew.

"Buffy..." Angel managed out as he watched Willow's eyes fall to the floor.


	22. Trip to Sunnydale

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 22**

Angel sat in his car outside of the Summers' residence watching Cordelia sleep in the seat next to him. They had left for Sunnydale right after Willow broke the news about Buffy, or rather didn't break it. Angel recalled watching Willow exit quickly after he had said Buffy's name. She hadn't even bothered to look up at him; Willow just kept her eyes on the ground and walked out. Giles called a few minutes later, explaining everything about Buffy's death, and asking Angel to come to the funeral.

For the first few moments after Buffy's death, Angel had been angry. Angry that Buffy never told her about Glory or Dawn being the key. If she had told him, he could of helped her. After the anger subsided he felt the pain. He had lost a part of his heart. He cared about Buffy no matter what. She had been his first link to humanity, and he would never forget her. Then the guilt hit him. The guilt that he knew he was going to be able to move on without her. He had always thought, the day Buffy died, he would be at her side, dying with her, but now he had so much more to live for. He had Cordelia and a daughter.

Angel shifted his attention from Cordelia to Jessica, who was wide-awake in her car seat. "Hey baby." Angel smiled weakly as he reached over the front seat to pat Jessica's little leg.

Jessica immediately rocked forward, chomping her jaws together in an effort to bite Angel's hand. The car seat, however, held her in place, and once she realized her mouth was nowhere near her father's fingers she went hysterical.

Cordelia jolted forward at the sound of Jessica's cries. "What?" She turned around to see Jessica crying and quickly made her way over the seat, taking Jessica from her car seat. "Shh...baby..." When Jessica had quieted down, Cordelia looked around to see the familiar house, on the familiar street, in the very familiar town. "We're here."

Angel nodded. "Yeah."

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked.

Angel sighed and nodded again. "I'll be alright. Come on." He quickly got out.

Cordelia joined him on the walkway up to the front door. She carefully had Jessica balanced in one hand. Over the past few months Cordelia had become a professional at holding Jessica with one hand and doing something with the other. Maternal instincts were the cause for that, she decided as she slipped her free hand into Angel's. The couple silently made their way to the door, and Angel knocked softly, fully aware of the fact that it was three o'clock in the morning and he didn't want to wake up anyone he didn't have to.

Giles answered the door. "Angel...Cordelia?" His eyes immediately fell to the baby in her arms. Who was it? Giles didn't remember hearing Cordelia was pregnant, and he didn't remember Buffy mentioning a baby on her many visits to Angel. Giles' eyes then fell on Angel and Cordelia's entwined fingers, and he was sure that the brandy he had earlier was the cause for the sight in front of him.

Cordelia immediately threw her arm, without Jessica in it, around Giles causing him to realize that the sight in front of him was indeed true. "I'm sorry, Giles. I really am. She was too young." Cordelia told him.

Who was this girl hugging him? Giles wondered. It certainly wasn't the Cordelia he remembered, strolling into the library and wrecking havoc on a large portion of the student body. This Cordelia had grief and sincerity in her voice, and a baby in her arms. He gently patted her back. "Thank you." Was all he could manage.

"Did Willow make it home?" Angel asked as Giles and Cordelia's embrace ended.

"Yes." Giles told him. "A few hours ago. I'm sorry she ran out like that, she isn't...well none of us are dealing well."

Angel nodded. He understood.

"Well, you two should probably get some sleep." Giles told them. "I didn't know you both were coming. I only made up the guest room-"

"It's okay, Giles." Cordelia told him as she bounced the baby in her arms. "We can share."

Giles nodded. "It's the room on the right."

Angel nodded and helped Cordelia up the stairs.

Giles then sat down on the couch, pouring himself another brandy and trying to rationalize what he had just witnessed. Angel and Cordelia and a child. Angel and Cordelia holding hands. Cordelia being one of the most caring women he had ever encountered. What the hell was going on? Giles sighed. He was too tired to think straight and he was sure any question he could possibly think of about Cordelia, Angel, and the baby would be asked tomorrow over breakfast by the rest of the scoobies. They had never showed Cordelia or Angel must mercy in the past and he was pretty sure they wouldn't now either.

Cordelia woke up the next morning to see Angel bouncing Jessica around in his arms as she squirmed around. It was such a beautiful sight that she almost forgot where she was and why she was there. Then she looked around and remembered. She sighed and ran a hand through her short hair.

The sigh caught Angel's attention and her turned to her. "You're up."

Cordelia nodded. "Did Jess wake you up?"

Angel shook his head. "I couldn't get any sleep. She was up, I was up, so we kind of just hung out this morning." He looked down and smiled weakly at his daughter.

Cordelia could tell her was nervous and upset. "It's going to be okay, you know."

Angel sat down next to her. "Yeah. I know. It's not even that. Buffy's in a better place now, I know that. I've already said my goodbyes to her, and I know she's watching me."

Cordelia rested her head on his shoulder. "So what are you so worried about then?"

Angel sighed. "Them..."

"Who? Willow and everyone?"

"They didn't exactly care to much for me."

"Incase you forgot I wasn't their favorite person either." Cordelia reminded him as she ran her hand over Jessica's head of curls. "But this isn't about them. It's about Buffy."

"I know. It just isn't going to be the easiest thing."

"Nothing ever is, but remember we are in the together. Me and you." She told him.

He turned to face her and kissed her gently. "Thank you."

"Angel! Breakfast!" They heard Willow shouts from downstairs.

"Here we go." Angel sighed and kissed Cordelia again before handing Jessica to her.

Angel and Cordelia entered the kitchen to find everyone starring at them and Jessica. Everyone except Giles, who continued drinking his coffee and reading the paper. Xander, Anya, Dawn, Willow, and Tara just stood there. Clearly, no one had expected Cordelia to show up. Feeling uneasy, Cordelia looked down at Jessica and shifted her feet.

"Angel." Giles broke the silence of the room, but did not lift his head as he talked. "Spike ran out to get you some blood, but in the mean time there is plenty of food for Cordelia and well..." Giles looked up, indicating he was referring to Jessica as well.

"Thanks." Angel nodded, and looked at Willow who immediately perked up when she saw his eye catch hers.

"Come on, Cordy." Willow motioned. "Sit down, there's plenty."

"Uh...it's fine, Willow." Cordelia said, stepping a little closer to Angel, and looking down at Jessica. "This one's probably hungry I should feed her."

"Oh, sure." Willow smiled, not sure what she should make of Jessica.

"Who is she?" Dawn looked up weakly and motioned to Jessica. Dawn looked drained and tired, and Angel could tell the girl had spent many hours crying over her sister, and would probably spend many more doing the same thing.

Cordelia looked to Angel and then back at Jessica. "My...my daughter. Her name's Jess."

That comment started Xander off. It was clear that he was hurting over Buffy, and needed to release it all. Unfortunately for Cordelia, she was the easiest one in sight for him to prey upon. "Well that's a surprise." He snorted from his seat next to Anya. "The girl moves to LA and **bam** she gets herself knocked up in the blink of an eye."

"Xander..." Willow said as sternly as her broken heart would allow. The loss of Buffy had hit her the hardest, probably even harder then it had hit Dawn.

"He's right, Willow." Anya said, mater-of-factly. "She did move to L.A., and she must have gotten pregnant if that is her daughter."

Cordelia looked down, trying to hid tears. Angel wrapped an arm around her, but to her surprise wasn't the one who defended her.

"Thank you, Anya, but try not to be so blunt." Tara told her.

Anya rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair.

"So, Cordy, who the hell is the father?" Xander asked, still hurt and angry at the same time. He was all mixed up, his emotions jumbled around like someone had stuck them in the blender. "Or can you even remember his name?"

"Angel..." Cordelia said weakly, still not looking up. This was not how she planned any of this to go at all.

"Oh don't ask Dead Boy to help cover for you-" Xander started, but stopped when he felt Angel's hand clamp around his neck.

"She didn't ask me to cover for her. I'm the father, and if you don't watch it, I won't be the only dead guy in here soon." Angel hissed at a clearly shocked Xander. He looked up to see everyone, including Giles, now starring at him.

"Damn right you won't be the only dead man." Spike walked in, unbelievable intoxicated. "Because...well I'm dead...and you're dead..." He staggered into a chair. "And Buffy's dead." His head fell in his hands and he suddenly began to cry as Buffy's name slipped past his lips.

The room grew silent, as the watched the blonde vampire weep. Everyone looked down, ashamed at what had just happened in the room. They had been so wrapped up in Cordelia's arrival that they had all forgotten the real reason they were there. Buffy. She was gone, and instead of helping each other through it, they were tearing each other apart.

"I'm sorry, Cor." Xander broke the silence. "I shouldn't have...I didn't mean-"

"It's okay." Cordelia told him.

Xander was at a loss for words. It was the first time he had ever heard Cordelia Chase accept an apology, especially from him. He then watched her lips curl into that familiar grin he had loved so much.

"Now, not to sound **insane** or anything." Cordelia said pointing to Spike who was still sulking. "But why the hell isn't anyone staking him?"

"A chip." Anya told her. "In his head. He can't hurt any of us anymore."

"Well, he can only hurt demons." Tara continued what Anya had started. "He helps us...kind of."

Cordelia nodded. Anything was possible; she off all people should know that so she did not question Spike or his chip.

"We should probably get ready." Willow stood. "Buffy's waiting."

The group watched as the red headed witch walked out of the room, trying to hide tears. Then they slowly broke apart, going there own ways to get ready for the service.

The wake was beautiful, Angel thought. She would have liked it. He was the last one to walk up to the casket and say his goodbye. Everyone watched him. He could feel their eyes on his back. From the corner of his eye he caught Cordelia, with Jessica leaning against her chest. She was wearing a tight black dress, and if the circumstances were different Angel would have spent much more time looking at her curves through it. He smiled at the thought of Cordelia, but felt the smile fade as he looked at Buffy.

She was pale. It was the first thing he noticed. Angel had always remembered Buffy's skin being a shade of bronze, but now it was whiter then his own. She lay there in a black dress, with her eyes closed as if she was asleep. And she was, Angel decided. His first real angel, she was asleep forever.

"I'm sorry." He grabbed Buffy's cold hand as he whispered to her. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you. I could have helped you…" A tear slide from his eye. "You should have let me help you." He lowered his head. "Thank you for everything, Buffy. You changed my world. You helped make me what I am…" Another tear. "Thank you for forgiving me in the end. I know you did…" Another tear. "You're always in my heart, Buffy…no matter what." He softly kissed her hand and then made his way back to his seat next to Cordelia.

Cordelia grabbed his hand and squeezed it. She did not say a word. She knew how much pain he was going through. She wished she could make it stop. She didn't want to see him hurt, but she knew there wasn't anything she could do. Angel had to get through this, and he would. She knew he would.

Cordelia sighed as she set Jessica down in the portable crib they had brought with them. "Long night." She looked over at Angel who was untying his tie on the bed.

"Yeah." Angel nodded.

"You look tired."

Angel nodded again. "A little."

"You okay?" Cordelia asked, slipping out of her dress, and into a pair of sweats.

"I'll manage." He looked up at her. She was beautiful, even in sweatpants.

"I'm going to go downstairs and grab a snack." Cordelia told him. "You want anything?"

Angel shook his head. "I'm okay."

Cordelia leaned over and kissed him gently. "Try and get some sleep, okay?"

Angel nodded. "I will." He pulled her in for another kiss and then watched as she walked out of the room. He sighed and leaned back into the bed. It had been a long day, indeed.

Cordelia made her way into the dark kitchen. It seemed that everyone else in the house was asleep. Probably drained from the past few days. She made her way to the refrigerator and jumped when the lights flicked on.

"And I thought I was the only one going for a late night snack." Xander said, leaning against the doorframe.

"Did I wake you?" Cordelia asked him.

Xander shook his head. "I was up." There was a pause. "Listen, Cordelia, about earlier…"

"Xander, I told you. It's okay."

"No it's not. I owe you an apology. A _real_ apology."

Cordelia nodded. "You want to take a walk?"

"Sure." He said, leading her out the door.

It was cold outside, and Cordelia was thankful she had put on her sweats. She and Xander walked down the familiar street for a long time, silently.

"So…" Xander began. "Life in L.A., good stuff?"

Cordelia shrugged. "About the same as here. Demons, vampires…"

"Babies." Xander added.

"Babies…" Cordelia looked at the ground.

"You want to explain that one?"

"Who Jess?"

Xander nodded.

Cordelia took a deep breath. "Well…I met this guy. I thought he was really nice. We spent a night together and I ended up pregnant."

"So Angel isn't really the father?"

"No, he is." Cordelia ran her hand through her hair. "When I say I ended up pregnant, I mean I was eight and a half months pregnant the next day. Turned out the guy I thought was so nice was just helping some demon raise an army. I happened to be the lucky girl who got impregnated with the demon spawn."

"So Jess is a demon spawn?"

Cordelia shook her head. "No. She was…I went into labor, and Angel helped deliver her because I wasn't going to make it to the doctors. He had a cut on his hand and his blood mixed with the demon spawns, and like absorbed it and replaced it with Angel's, making Jessica mine and Angel's daughter and human…well kind of."

"Kind of?"

"She's Angel's daughter so she is part demon. Immortal. Going to be a big champion. We aren't really sure what kind of demon she is yet, or what kind of power she has but…" Cordelia sighed, looking up at the stars.

"How old is she?"

"Almost five months."

"Wow." Xander was shocked. By this story alone, he knew the Cordelia he once knew and the woman standing next to him were not the same person.

"Yeah." Cordelia said.

"Anything else I should know about?" Xander cracked a smile, relieved that his thoughts were able to leave Buffy's death, even if it was just for a few moments.

"Well…" Cordelia raised an eyebrow. "I'm part demon now. Immortal too…kind of needed it for the visions."

"Right, the visions. Buffy…" Xander's voice filled with sorrow. "She…uh…she mentioned you had them."

Cordelia put an arm around Xander. "Xander, are you okay?"

He shook his head violently and fell into Cordelia's arms. "No…" He sobbed. "She's gone. I was there, and I couldn't do a damn thing to stop it. Buffy's really gone this time, Cordelia. It's not like last time. She isn't coming back…"

"Xander." Cordelia held her ex-boyfriend close. "You're going to be okay. You're strong. I know it. You'll be okay. It will hurt and sting and those feelings won't ever go away, but you'll be okay."

Xander pulled away to look at Cordelia. He nodded silently. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Cordelia said. "Let's get back."

Xander nodded and followed the woman he wished he had gotten to know better back down the street.

"Were you crying?" Angel asked as he watched Cordelia slip in the door of the dark room.

"I thought you were asleep." Cordelia whispered.

"No. I couldn't. Were you crying?"

Cordelia climbed into bed next to Angel. "No. Xander was. How did you know?"

"I smelt the salt on you." Angel rolled over to face her. "Is he okay?"

Cordelia shrugged. "I don't know. Are any of us?"

Angel pulled her close to him and was surprised to hear her whimper softly. "Cordy?"

"I feel horrible." She admitted to him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Buffy…she hated me. I was never nice to her, and she hated me and I know I owe her my life and…" Cordelia sobbed.

"She never hated you, Cordy." Angel assured her. "Last time I saw her she wanted to stop in and see you and Jess, and when me and you were fighting, she was on your side. I came to talk to her one night, and she told me she felt for you. Cordelia, she never hated you."

"I owe her so much. I never got to even thank her…"

"She knows." Angel kissed her gently on her forehead. He had never thought in a million years he would cradle Cordelia Chase to sleep after she cried over Buffy Summers death. He also thought he would never be alive after Buffy Summers death. And of course, he never thought he would be in love with Cordelia Chase. He sighed. "Try and sleep, Cordy. Okay?"

He felt Cordelia's head nod against his chest and the closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep himself.

The funeral was held the following night, probably because Angel and Spike could not attend a day one. It didn't matter though, as it happened to rain all day and night. Angel held an umbrella with one hand and wrapped his free hand around Cordelia, who had Jessica in her arms. He looked around; everyone was crying. He felt sorry for them all. Sorry they had never got to know Buffy quite like he did. When the service was over everyone made their way back to the Summers' house.

"Cordy, are you packing?" Willow stuck her head in the room to see Cordelia over a suitcase, and Jessica struggling to sit up in her crib.

Cordelia nodded. "We've got to get back. I don't know how well Wesley is holding up without us."

Willow gave a slight smile, but Cordelia could tell she was broken up inside.

"Come on in, Wil." Cordelia said, sitting on the bed, and patting the seat next to her.

"Okay…" Willow sat down on the bed. Neither said anything for a while, than Willow broke the silence. "Thanks for coming, Cordelia. You didn't have to."

"Yes I did." Cordelia told her. "Buffy watched out for me, even when I was a total bitch to you guys. I owed her for that much."

Willow gave a nod, indicating she understood. "How's Angel holding up?"

Cordelia sighed. "The best he can. He's trying to hide his emotions about it, I think. Probably because Buffy's always kind of been a soft spot between me and him. I feel bad about that now."

"So you and Angel are the real thing?" Willow asked, clearly interested in Buffy's first love's new love.

"Yeah." Cordelia smiled slightly, looking over at Jessica who had now given up trying to sit up and was chewing rapidly on a toy.

"She looks like him." Willow said motioning to Jessica. "Xander told me the whole thing. She's got Angel's eyes and that brow…plus…"

"She looks like she has the weight of the world on her shoulders." Cordelia sighed.

Willow nodded. "Yeah." Willow looked to see that Cordelia was clearly touchy about the subject of her and Angel's daughter. "But, I mean, hey, she looks like you too. She…she's got your hair, and your complexion, and your lips."

Cordelia gave a slight smile and hugged Willow. "You know that whenever you need it, L.A. is always opened to you."

"Thanks, Cordelia." Willow said, breaking apart their embrace. "You need help packing?"

Cordelia gave a slight nod, and she and Willow began packing.

Angel sat outside on Buffy's steps. He had sat here a million times, but this time it was different. This time he wasn't waiting for her to come out of the house or down the road. This time when he looked up he knew he would see her. He lifted his head, half hoping he still would.

"Spike." Angel said simply, looking up at the blonde vampire in front of him. "Didn't hear you come up."

"You wouldn't." Spike sighed, sitting next to Angel. "To wrapped up in your own damn pity-party."

"Excuse me?"

"You miss her, mate. I can see it."

"We all do."

"It's killing you."

"I'm already dead."

Spike snorted. "Well so am I, but I'm still bloody hurting like hell."

"You don't even have a soul."

"Doesn't mean I don't care."

Angel looked at him, but did not say a word.

"Okay, well maybe not having a soul means I can't care, but I do. It's this bloody, damn chip they got in my head. I care."

Angel nodded. "Sadly, I believe you."

"So, judging by the way your baby smells, it didn't take you long to get in Cordelia's pants."

Angel stood. "Spike, shut up."

"What? I'm just saying…" Spike stood.

"Me and Cordy…we never…it's a long story, mystical thing."

"But you never boned her?" Spike laughed. "Well, that's bloody brilliant."

Angel shook his head. "I don't even know why I'm talking to you about this."

"Because you can't talk to anyone else. Everyone in there hates you." Spike pointed to the house.

"They don't…"

"What? Hate you? Sure they do. Well, maybe not Willow but Xander sure the hell does. Dawn hardly knows you, only that you broke little Buffy's big heart, Anya I don't believe ever went either way on you, Giles doesn't trust you, no matter what he told Buffy and Tara…well she doesn't know you at all, now does she. Face it, Angel, you and Cordelia, and me, we are three of a kind. None of them care to much for us, and none of them ever will trust us. Especially not me and you, the bitchiness, they expect that from Cordelia, I think-"

Spike felt his back slam against the wall of the house. "You don't know Cordelia, so shut the hell up! You didn't know Buffy either so quit acting like you do!" He slammed Spike again.

All the slamming must have startled everyone in the house because they were all out on the porch in about five seconds flat.

"Angel!" Cordelia handed Jessica to Willow and immediately struggled to pull him off Spike. When she got him to release his grip she punched him in the arm. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Angel looked around, then at Cordelia, then down at the floor. "He started it…"

"Oh, because we're in first grade and all." Cordelia said angrily.

"You tell him, princess." Spike chimed in.

"Spike, shut up." Xander told him.

"Right. I'll just be on my way then." Spike said, wiping out a small bottle of whiskey and taking a swig before continuing down the street.

"It's been a long day." Giles said. "Why doesn't everyone come inside?"

"L.A., Angel." Buffy's voice rang in Angel's head as he watched everyone start to walk back in the house. "Go back. L.A. needs you, not Sunnydale."

Angel stopped short in his tracks. Her voice in his head, it couldn't possibly be real.

"It's real." He heard Buffy's voice again. "I'll see you soon. Get back there. Sunnydale will manage without you, L.A. won't. Keep the good fight going."

For some reason Angel grabbed Cordelia's hand. "We've got to go."

"What?" Willow asked. "You only got here two days ago."

"Duty calls, Willow." Angel told her. "You guys understand."

"That we do." Xander told him. "I'll go grab your bags upstairs."

Angel couldn't tell if Xander was relieved that they were leaving, or if he actually understood Angel had to get back to L.A. Angel wasn't even sure why he had to, or if Buffy's voice had been real, but he knew in his heart that the good fight was nowhere near over. For some reason, something was calling him back to L.A. He needed to find out what.


	23. Mystical Comas

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 23**

Angel and Cordelia awoke in Cordelia's room to the smell of pancakes coming from downstairs.

Cordelia rolled over and smiled at Angel. "I like having Fred around. It means I'm not the only one who has to cook."

Angel smiled back at her. "Come on." He got out of bed and grabbed Jessica, who was wide-awake, from her crib. He was glad that his daughter, even at five months, knew not to wake up mommy and daddy when they were sleeping.

Cordelia climbed out of bed and joined Angel on the walk downstairs. They entered the lobby to find Gunn and Wesley over a stake of pancakes each, and Fred behind the counter making more.

"You're back!" Fred smiled up, giddily at Angel.

"We are." Angel nodded as Cordelia took Jessica from him.

"When did you get in?" Gunn asked, standing so that Cordelia could sit.

"Last night. Late." Angel told them.

"How was it? How was everyone?" Wesley asked.

"As good as can be expected." Cordelia told them as she felt Angel's cool hand rest on her shoulder. "They'll get through."

"How are you two?" Wesley asked again.

Angel shrugged. "We'll get through it too."

"But we're back? Right?" Gunn asked.

Angel nodded. "Got to keep the good fight going." He leaned up against the counter, crossing his arms. "So what's been going on while we were away?"

Gunn shook his head. "Not much. The usual."

"Tell him about the necklace! Tell him!" Fred was like a little kid.

"Right." Gunn said, still unsure of how to take in Fred's personality. He turned his attention to Angel. "We killed a vamp a few days ago. Ever since then we think someone's been following us. We think they are looking for something."

Wesley reached around the counter and took a small locket out of the drawer. "Probably this." He handed it to Angel.

Angel opened it and figured if his heart were still beating he would have had a heart attack. The group could see it in his expression as he looked at the locket.

"What is it?" Cordelia asked, concerned.

"I…I knew her." Angel stammered. "Me and Darla…but how…" He seemed lost in his own thoughts.

"So what about her?" Gunn asked.

Angel looked up. "Who do you think is following you?"

Gunn shrugged. "Some dude. Blonde kind of. He seems to mop around a lot. He said your name a few times. I think he knows we work for you."

"Vampire?" Angel asked quickly.

"We believe so." Wesley told him.

Angel slammed the locket down on the counter. "Damn it." He quickly made his way over to the weapons cabinet.

Cordelia was at his side in less than a minute. "Angel? What is it?"

"Penn." Angel said, grabbing an axe and tossing it to Gunn before grabbing himself a sword.

"What kind of pen?" Cordelia asked as Jessica tried biting her mother's earring. Cordelia looked down at her daughter. "Knock it off you. No biting." She watched, as Jessica seemed to pout at her mother's words.

"It's not a pen, like a pen you write with. It's a vampire. Darla and I knew him. We teamed up with his girlfriend and him back in the day. That locket you have, it belonged to her. He gave it to her, some kind of internal love thing. He's probably the one following you because you killed her." Angel explained.

"So what are we gonna do?" Gunn asked.

"Go after him. Kill him before he kills us." Angel said. "Wesley and Gunn, I want you guys to go see if you can track him. He'll know me if I go. Fred, do you think you're game to go with them?"

Fred nodded violently. "Sure am. Do I get to have a sword or an axe or anything pointy?"

Angel held up a crossbow. "This work?"

"Yep. That works." Fred took the crossbow from Angel.

"We'll be back as soon as we here anything." Wesley said as he led Gunn and Fred out the front door.

"Cordy?" Angel said, turning back to her and seeing her sitting on the couch, playing with Jessica. "Cordy?"

She looked up. "Yeah?"

"Get out of here."

"What?" She stood. "Why?"

"Because, Penn will come after me. He knows Wesley and Gunn are working for me. It's only a matter of time."

"Well where the hell do you want me to go?" Cordelia asked. "Not like I have a place or anything."

"Go to your apartment. Dennis will watch out for you and Jess."

"No. **Bad** plan!" Cordelia said, almost pleading. "If he knows Wesley and Gunn work for you, then he probably knows about Jess, seeing as every single bad thing on earth does, and that means he knows about me." She grabbed his arm, desperation in her voice. "Angel, _please_, don't make me go there alone."

"Cordy, I just want you to be safe. He can't get you, you leave know you're walking in bright sunlight. He's a vampire."

"Angel, I'm not going." Cordelia said firmly.

"Cordelia, why can't you ever listen?" Angel grabbed her gently by the shoulders, but strong enough to hold her in place. "Go. Go to your apartment, you and Jess, I'll call you when this is all over."

"Angel…" Cordelia pleaded.

"Cordy, go." Angel let go of her. "He's a vampire. You don't invite him in, he can't…" Angel's voice trailed off.

"I'm a demon now, remember?" Cordelia asked.

Angel nodded. "Just go. He can't follow you now. He won't know where to find you."

Cordelia sighed, grabbing Jessica's diaper bag. "Fine…" She went to go out the door, when a young, blonde man walked in.

The man smiled weakly at Cordelia. "Hi, I'm looking for Angel. Do you know where he is?"

"Oh sure." Cordelia turned back to Angel to see him looking up at her with a flustered look on her face. "Angel?" She walked down the stairs. "Angel, what's wrong?" She leaned in to whisper at him, with a fake smile. "You're scaring the client away…"

Angel grabbed Cordelia and pulled her close, putting the sword between the client and his family. "He's not a client."

"What do you mean?" Cordelia looked up at Angel.

"He's right." The blonde man smiled, moving closer to Angel, Cordelia, and Jess. "I'm not a client, but I am…well…you can call me an old friend, I guess."

"Penn…" Angel said, clenching his jaw.

"Penn!" Cordelia was shocked. "As in the vampire Penn? As in…**HELLO I SHOULD BURST INTO FLAMES WHEN I WALK IN THE SUNLIGHT,** Penn?"

Penn nodded. "Yes, that's me."

"Then why the hell didn't you burst into flames?" Cordelia asked.

Penn shrugged. "I had something done." He looked to Angel. "You took from me what I lived for. I have nothing left."

"So why did you come here?" Angel asked, still keeping the sword high in front of him, Cordelia, and their child.

"For you." Penn said, his voice full of pain and sorrow. "To give you what you deserve."

"And what's that?" Angel asked.

"Death." Penn said simply. "You killed the once person in this world I loved. "

"Penn, listen, I know what you're going through, it doesn't have to be this way-" Angel started.

"You don't have a clue!" Penn lunged at Angel, knocking him to the ground.

Cordelia had moved out of the way just in time and was now standing over Penn with Jessica in one hand and a stake in the other. "Well, it was nice meeting you." She then jammed the stake in Penn's back.

Penn doubled over and rolled to the side, but to both Angel and Cordelia's surprise, he didn't turn to dust. He just slowly got up, pulling the stake out of him.

"Uh…Angel?" Cordelia said, slowly backing up.

"Yeah." Angel agreed without her even saying anything. "Sewers, now!" He grabbed her hand and led her down the stairs to the sewer access before Penn could get up.

Gunn, Wesley, and Fred walked around the block that they had killed the vampire and found the locket. They assumed Penn would still be around there, but to all of their surprises he wasn't.

"This is weird." Gunn said. "He was here yesterday, and the day before."

"Maybe he got over her and moved on." Fred suggested.

Wesley shook his head. "The way Angel described him, I doubt he would have. We just need to find somebody who would know where he went."

"Like him?" Gunn pointed to a man moving in the shadows.

"Perhaps." Wesley said, leading the group toward the pain.

The dark figure seemed to panic and took off, but stopped short when the overhang he was under ended and the sunlight streamed onto the sidewalk.

"So, I take it you know Penn then, seeing as how you're as dead as him?" Gunn asked, taking the crossbow from Fred and aiming it at the vampire's back.

The vampire turned around slowly. He seemed to be frightened. "Please…please don't shoot me, whatever you want, I'll tell you."

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Gunn said. "Go ahead Wes."

Wesley nodded. "Where is Penn?"

The vampire shrugged. "He left."

"Where?" Wesley asked again.

"Some doctor. He said he could help him." The vampire said.

"What kind of doctor?" Wesley asked.

"A specialist. I'm not sure why he went. It's down on Western Ave." The vampire explained.

"Well thank you kindly, sir." Fred smiled, but her smile faded quickly as she watched the vampire turn to dust as the bow from Gunn's crossbow hit him square in the chest.

"Let's move." Gunn smiled.

Jessica whimpered softly in Cordelia's arms as Cordelia and Angel made their way through the sewers.

"Shut her up." Angel whispered. "He'll hear her."

"Well, it's not that easy. She's only a baby, and she's scared." Cordelia defended Jessica.

"Yeah? Well, she'll be a dead baby if she doesn't shut up soon." Angel whispered again.

Cordelia went to protest when they suddenly heard Penn's footsteps.

"Angelus, I'm coming…" Penn hollered through the tunnels.

Angel grabbed Cordelia's hand that wasn't holding onto Jessica and led her into a doorway. "In here." He told her, and slammed the door behind them.

"Will this hold?" Cordelia looked around the small room of the sewer. "And how the hell did you know this was here?"

"Me and Doyle used to come down here a lot." Angel told her. "And it should hold."

"Why can't we kill him?" Cordelia asked, bouncing Jessica in her arms to keep the child from crying.

"I don't know." Angel said. "I'm hoping Wesley and Gunn and Fred do, but right now we've got to figure out how to get out of this."

"You said it would hold." Cordelia told him.

Angel nodded. "But I didn't say for long."

Gunn, Wesley, and Fred slowly walked up the stairs to the doctor's office on Western Ave. The waiting room was small and empty besides the plump secretary sitting behind her desk.

"Can I help you?" The secretary asked.

"Yeah." Gunn told her. "We need to see you're doctor."

"He's with a patient now, if you'll just take a seat-" The secretary started, but was cut off.

"Lady!" Fred held up the axe Gunn had given her when he took the crossbow from her. "If you don't let us in there…"

"One moment." The secretary said, hurrying back to the doctor.

"Damn girl, that was tight." Gunn said, giving Fred a high-five.

"Yes." Wesley chimed in. "Very good."

Fred smiled widely. "Well, thank you."

The secretary appeared a moment later, clearly nervous. "Come right on in." She motioned for Gunn, Wesley, and Fred to follow her.

The doctor sat in a big leather chair with his back to Wesley, Gunn, and Fred as they entered. When the nurse closed the door behind them the doctor turned around. To everyone's surprise the doctor was human.

"My secretary told me this was urgent." The doctor stood. "I'm Dr. Trans."

Wesley shook Dr. Trans hand. "We have some questions for you, doctor."

The doctor nodded. "Very well."

"We believe you treated a vampire in here possibly yesterday." Wesley told him. "Do you know who I'm talking about?"

Dr. Trans shook his head and swallowed nervously.

"He's lying!" Fred stated the obvious.

Gunn raised the crossbow to Dr. Trans' chest. "I think the girls right. You are lying, so I'm gonna give you about ten seconds to tell the truth."

"Penn!" The doctor squealed. "The vampire's name is Penn! He came in here because he needed me to help him."

"Help him with what?" Wesley asked.

"He…he made me perform an operation on him." The doctor told him.

"What kind?" Wesley was getting impatient.

"He said he had nothing left to live for. He just wanted to walk in the sun and take care of one last thing." Dr. Trans told them. "I helped him."

"Walking in the sun?" Gunn asked.

"You take out a vampires heart, nothing can kill them." Dr. Trans explained. "They die eventually because their body gives, but until then they are unstoppable. No sun, no stake, no cross, no fire can kill them."

"And you took out his heart you dumb-ass." Gunn said.

The doctor nodded.

"Just curious, but did Penn say what the one last thing he needed to take care of was?" Fred asked.

"Something about a vampire he knew. He needed to break even with him, because that vampire and his friends took something from Penn." Dr. Trans told them. "The vampire is Angel, if any of you have heard of him, he's got a soul."

"No kidding…" Gunn said sarcastically.

Dr. Trans nodded. "He's a pest on this planet. I'll be glad if Penn takes him out, he kills all of my clients."

"Well…" Gunn leaned closer to the doctor. "Let me let you in on a secret…we work for Angel!" He then swung the crossbow across the doctor's head, knocking him to the floor.

"We have to call Angel!" Wesley decided.

Fred and Gunn nodded as they all made their way out of the office.

Cordelia sat on a broken box with Jessica held tightly to her chest in the sewer. "Well, we can't stay like this forever…"

"You think I don't know that, Cordy?" Angel paced.

"Sorry…" Cordelia rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying…"

"I'm trying to figure a way out."

"The way we came in?" Cordelia stood.

Angel shook his head. "To risky."

"So what do we do? Sit here and wait until Wesley calls?" Just then Cordelia's phone started ringing. She picked it up. "Hello? Wesley? Yeah…oh…oh no…great…in the sewers…are you sure? Okay…okay…bye." She hung up.

"What?" Angel asked. "What did he say?"

"Well…" Cordelia inhaled deeply. "We can't kill him, because he doesn't have a heart, but the good news is he will die on his own soon."

"Good…so we just wait him out then." Angel decided.

"Except for the whole part of him wanting to kill you." Cordelia mentioned. "Angel, I think this is bad."

Angel kissed Cordelia on the top of her head softly. "It's going to be okay. He can't find us."

Cordelia leaned against Angel's chest. "You're sure?"

Angel nodded. "I'm sure-" He was cut off by Penn breaking down the back wall. He quickly took Cordelia and Jessica in his arms and made his way out the door they had entered. "Let's move!"

"I thought you said he couldn't find us!" Cordelia reminded Angel as he carried both her and Jessica through the sewers rapidly.

"I was wrong then." Angel said, looking behind him to see Penn a few yards back.

"Where are we going?" Cordelia asked, holding on to Angel and Jessica for her life.

Angel didn't say anything; he just led them back into the hotel basement. He set Cordelia down and closed the sewer access behind him. "Cordy? Listen to me. Get the hell out of here."

"Angel…" Cordelia pleaded. "I'm not leaving. I told you that before."

"He wants me, Cordy. This has nothing to do with you. You stay here and he'll kill you." Angel told her.

"No he won't." She shook her head violently, gripping Jessica tightly.

"Yes he will. He'll come after you if you stay here."

"You just said he's after you. I stay here and help you fight, he has no reason to come after me if he only wants you dead."

"He'll want you dead too." Angel told her.

"Why?"

Angel took her hand and kissed her gently. "He'll kill you because you mean something to me. Because I love you…"

"You? In love?" Penn asked from behind Angel with outrage in his voice.

Angel turned to face the vampire and the first thing he noticed was how the sewer access door didn't really hold up to invasion. He decided he'd get that fixed when this was all over.

"Angelus?" Penn clenched his jaw. "Your people took her from me-"

"It's Angel." Angel interrupted her. "And you'll just have to deal with it."

"So the soul is true?" Penn breathed in heavy even though he did not need air, and Angel could tell her was getting weak.

Angel nodded, motioning for Cordelia to take Jessica upstairs and rolling his eyes when he realized Cordelia wasn't going to budge. "The soul is real."

"And you love her." Penn tilted his head to Cordelia.

"I do." Angel told him.

"That's crap." Penn shot back, watching Cordelia's mouth drop. "What about Darla?"

"What about her?" Angel had no emotion in his voice as he spoke of the blonde vampire.

Penn shook his head. "I thought you were in love with her."

"In lust with her." Angel corrected. "I couldn't love her because I didn't have a soul."

"And what? Since you do now it's any different?" Penn asked.

Angel nodded. "It's a hell of a lot different."

Penn shook his head violently. "You don't deserve love." He lunged at Angel but was to weak now, and Angel quickly threw Penn against the wall. Penn slowly sat up, wincing in pain. "You could never love another human."

"Demon, actually." Cordelia corrected the rude vampire. "Half-demon anyway."

"Doesn't matter." Penn told her. "You'll see…one day you'll see Angelus' true colors."

Cordelia shrugged. "I already have."

Angel smiled slyly as he knelt down in front of Penn. "It's different now, Penn."

"You're trying to tell me you'd give the world for this…this tramp?" Penn motioned to Cordelia and felt the blood rush from his nose as Angel's fist hit his face. "You'll never change. You don't know love. _I _was in love. You just use woman. Use them for whatever you like and dispose of them. You'll do the same with her." Penn looked at Cordelia to see that his words had hit a nerve. He stood and turned his attention back to Angel. "You don't deserve to be loved. You don't deserve to live. You don't deserve anything."

Cordelia saw Penn pull out the stake before Angel had time to react. She wanted to scream, but nothing came out. She watched as Penn drove the stake into Angel's chest. "Angel!" She cried.

Angel gasped and looked down at the wood sticking out of him, then back at a smiling Penn. He fell to his knees.

"Dust to dust, Angelus." Penn smiled, waiting for Angel to become a pile of nothing.

Angel grunted in pain and pulled the stake out, throwing it on the floor. "You dumb ass." Angel stood to both Penn and Cordelia's surprise. "All those years of fearing the stake and you don't even know where to stick on." Angel lifted his shirt to show Penn that he had in fact missed his heart and had jabbed Angel in the stomach.

Penn staggered backwards, falling to the floor. He was dieing. "You…you bastard…"

Angel shook his head. "It's over Penn."

"Love…is…never over." Penn said before turning into a pile of dust.

Cordelia was at Angel's side instantly, helping him up the stairs with one arm, as she had the other one tightly wrapped around Jessica. All of Penn's words pushed to the back of her mind for the moment. "Are you okay?"

Angel winced, holding the spot that Penn had driven the stake. "I'll be okay."

Cordelia got him over to the couch, and helped him sit, before placing Jessica in her playpen and grabbing her stash of bandages. "I'll just get you all patched up and…ANGEL!" She rushed over to his side to find him unconscious.

Wesley, Gunn, and Fred rushed in the hotel, clearly rattled by Cordelia's screams.

"What happened?" Gunn threw his weapons down. "Did that son of a bitch get him?"

"Penn's dead." She looked up at Wesley, her eyes pleading. "Help me."

Wesley was at her side in a flash. "What happened?"

Cordelia shrugged as tears fell from her eyes. "Penn staked him…he lost a lot of blood, but he shouldn't be…" She looked up at Angel.

"Knocked out?" Gunn said, less enthused. "He'll come around, he'll be fine. Look…" Gunn picked up a book from the table and slammed Angel in the head only to find the vampire did not wake up.

"Gunn!" Cordelia's eyes narrowed.

"It seems like a coma of some sort." Wesley said, looking at Angel intensely. "More than likely mystical."

"What makes you say that?" Fred asked, clearly interested.

"Because his cut has healed already." Wesley said, lifting Angel's shirt to find not a scratch on him. "Angel heals fast, but not that fast."

"Plus no blood loss is gonna stop a vampire. They just refill up." Gunn said.

"Then hello!** Big** problem." Cordelia was no longer crying, and Wesley could hear the rage creeping its way into her voice. "We need to get him back."

"I agree." Wesley told her. "We should probably get Lorne over here."

"Well let's get moving." Cordelia said.

"Not to be the bearer of bad news." Fred said, shyly. "But coma's, mystical or not, they aren't the easiest thing to come out of."

Cordelia's eyes fell back on Angel. He looked peaceful and she could feel the panic setting in. What if Fred was right? What if Angel wasn't coming back? "Get him in his room." Cordelia ordered. "I'll watch him. And Gunn and Wesley, can you go get Lorne?

Gunn and Wesley nodded as the slowly grabbed Angel from the couch and moved him upstairs.

"Cordelia, if I can help at all…I mean…I'm here-" Fred stammered.

Cordelia nodded, her eyes sad. "Can you watch Jess for me?"

Fred nodded, scooping Jessica up in her arms and watching Cordelia head up the stairs to Angel's room.

Angel woke and felt the sun beating down on him. He panicked and looked somewhere for shade, some crevice of darkness in the…field? He stood from his spot in the grass. "What the hell…"

"Thought you'd like it here."

The familiar voice sang in Angel's ear. He couldn't believe it was her. He must be dreaming; he had to be dreaming. She was dead. He had seen her body. She couldn't be here. He turned to the direction the voice came from. "Buffy?"

"Alive and…well dead, but yeah." The former slayer smiled at him.


	24. Buffy's Gift

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 24**

**Angel sat next to Buffy in the field, with his head in his hands. "I…I don't understand…"**

**"What's there to understand?" Buffy asked him. **

**"Why you're here…why I'm here…" Angel looked around. "Where is here exactly?"**

**Buffy smiled. "Higher plane. I thought you'd like it here because you can be in the sun."**

**"I'm…dead?" Angel was shocked. What about Cordelia? What about Jessica? What about the fighting good fight?**

**"I thought you always were." Buffy laughed, but stopped when she saw Angel didn't get the joke. "You're not dead."**

**"Then why am I here?"**

**"I've been talking to the Powers while I'm up here. I got them to give me a favor."**

**"You're coming back?" Angel was hopeful. He hated seeing the pain everyone in Sunnydale had been in because of her death.**

**Buffy shook her head. "No. My time was up, Angel."**

**"That's not true, Buffy. Our time is never up. People like us keep fighting. We have a gift for the world-"**

**"Death was my gift, Angel." Buffy told him. "I know that. I accept that. I've moved on from that." She smiled softly and looked around. "It's so peaceful here."**

**Angel nodded in agreement. It was peaceful, but he wasn't ready for it yet. It wasn't his time just yet. "What am I doing here, Buffy?"**

**"I told you. I called in a favor with the Powers." She smiled at him.**

**Cordelia sat next to Angel's body, laying in his bed. He had been in his coma for two days now. Lorne had tried to read him but said he got nothing. She sighed, running a hand through her hair. She was drained, with dark circles in her eyes. She had barely slept the past two days, and if she had it had been in the chair right next to Angel. Everyone understood what she was going through and helped as much as they could.**

**Wesley had been working non-stop on how to get Angel out of whatever he was in. Lorne had been working all his clients and demon friends to see if they knew anything about mystical comas. Gunn had been patrolling constantly, and helping any cliental that came in, and Fred had been helping Cordelia with Jessica. In fact, for the better part of the past two days, Fred had seen more of Jessica than Cordelia had.**

**Cordelia leaned forward, taking Angel's cold hand in her warm one. "Angel, if you can hear me please just let us know you're okay." She closed her eyes for a second hoping that when she opened them she would see his beautiful eyes locked on hers. She didn't, of course. She sighed, kissing his hand gently.**

**Gunn sighed from his spot at Angel's door. He had been peaking in on Cordelia to see how she was. As he watched the seer kiss Angel's hand and beg him to let her know he was okay he felt the frustration he had gathered over the past two days come to a boil. He turned away from the door, hands clenched, and made his way down the stairs.**

**Lorne was the first to tell Gunn was in a bad mood as he entered the lobby. "What's wrong, cupcake?"**

**Gunn shook his head. "Where's Wes?"**

**"In his office." Fred smiled weakly up at Gunn as she watched Jessica learning how to sit up. Fred was tired. She had no idea how Cordelia had the energy to be a mother, let alone a mother, and a seer, and still want to go shopping any chance she got. **

**"He's in a not so sun shining mood." Lorne told Fred as they watched Gunn march into Wesley's office.**

**"Is anyone?" She asked him.**

**Gunn entered Wesley's office swiftly, causing the ex-watcher to look up.**

**"What is it?" Wesley asked. **

**"It's Angel." Gunn told him.**

**"Is he up?" There was hope in Wesley's voice.**

**"No." Gunn squashed the hope quickly. "It's just…Cordy…she's a mess."**

**"She has every right to be. Finally things with her and Angel seem as though they are working out and then this happens."**

**Gunn nodded. "I know. She doesn't deserve that."**

**"I agreed with you on that." Wesley told him.**

**Gunn was in Wesley's face in a flash. "Good. Then you better work your English ass off in here until you find a way to bring Angel back. Cordy's like my sister and I'm not watching her fall apart. You get me?"**

**"I feel the same way, Gunn. What do you think I've been doing in here for two days?" Wesley grew angry.**

**Gunn shook his head. "It just ain't good enough. Nothing any of us are doing is good enough."**

**Wesley nodded in agreement. "Angel will get through this. I know him."**

**Angel was still a little shaky on why he was sitting next to Buffy on a higher plane, in the bright sunlight, but he had given up trying to make sense of it as he basked in the sunlight for a moment. "What kind of a favor is it?" Angel asked.**

**"I've been watching you." Buffy told him. "Watching you with Cordelia and Jessica. And so have the Powers."**

**Angel smiled at the mention of his family. "What do the Powers want with my family."**

**"It's not so much them as it is you." She smiled at Angel. "I can see how much you care about them. How much you care about Cordy."**

**Angel looked away, the subject of his love for Cordelia being ackward for a topic of conversation with Buffy. **

**But Buffy grabbed his arm and jerks his face back to her. Their eyes locked. "You love her." A pause. "I know that. I can see that. She means the world to you."**

**Angel nodded slowly. "She does."**

**"I know." Buffy smiled. "And I'm happy for you. That's why I called you in the favor."**

**"What favor?"**

**"Your soul." **

**"My what?" Angel was confused.**

**"The Powers That Be owed me something for me giving my life up with that whole Glory thing. They asked me what I wanted and I told them to give you your soul. Permanently." Buffy explained.**

**Angel shook his head. "Buffy, you don't have to do this for me. This is something for you."**

**"I know." Buffy told him. "But this is what I wanted." She stood. "Treat Cordelia right, Angel, or I'll come and break you in half."**

**He smiled up at Buffy. "Are you sure this is what you want."**

**Buffy kissed his cheek lightly. "You deserve it." She pressed her hand on Angel's forehead and he gritted his teeth as he felt his soul secure in his body.**

**Cordelia jolted up from her sleep at the light movement of her hand. Her eyes focused in from her seat next to Angel's bed to see Angel smiling slightly at her.**

**"You're awake!" Cordelia practically jumped on him, holding him as close to her as she could. "I thought you weren't coming back."**

**Angel smiled at her. "And leave you." He pulled her in for a long, passionate kiss, that was only broken when Gunn, Wesley, Lorne, and Fred with Jessica in her arms entered.**

**"Good gumdrops! He's alive!" Lorne said giddily.**

**Angel nodded. "Back and solid." He stood and took Jessica from Fred, giving his daughter a kiss on the forehead. **

**"Right man…" Gunn slapped Angel on the back. "Just as long as you back."**

**Angel nodded. "I am."**

**"Alright then. Let's leave them alone for a little?" Wesley gave Angel a nod and led the group out of the room leaving Angel, Cordelia, and Jessica alone.**

**Angel turned to Cordelia. "Cordy, I've got news for you." He kissed her passionately again.**

**When the broke apart she was breathless. "Whoa…well I can't wait to hear it." She took Jessica from him and walked her down the hallway to her crib in Cordelia's room.**

**When she came back she found Angel sitting on the bed, his shirt off. **

**"Well…I won't complain." She smiled.**

**Angel didn't say anything. He just pulled her waist close to him and kissed her passionately. He slid his hand up her shirt looking for her bra clip. She pulled away quickly.**

**"Angel…" She said nervously. "We can't…" He kissed her again. "Angelus…" She managed out between kisses.**

**He pulled away and grinned at her widely. "Is gone."**

**"What?" She was in shock. Had she heard him right?**

**"It's what happened while I was on my little mind trip outside my body."**

**Cordelia smiled sweetly. "Does that mean…"**

**He didn't answer her with words. He just kissed her again and placed her gently on the bed. Much more gently then he had the last time he had done this with Darla. **

**Cordelia woke the next morning to feel Angel's cool skin against hers. She smiled at the thought of the prior night. Their first _real_ night together. She owed the Powers. She got up, quickly slipping on a robe, and made her way down the hall to see how Jessica was.**

**She entered her own room to find Jessica sitting up, gnawing at the bar of her crib. "Jessica! Stop that." Cordelia went to pick her daughter up, but staggered back suddenly as she felt the pain rip through her body. She fell on the floor screaming.**

**Her screams must have woken the entire house because Angel, Gunn, Wesley, and Fred were all at her side. Angel held her until the pain ceased and she could sit up. She gripped onto his chest tightly and cried.**

**"Cordy?" Angel's voice was full of worry. "What happened?"**

**"Vision…" She said weakly as she grabbed at his chest.**

**"What? But they shouldn't hurt anymore." Angel looked up to Wesley, Gunn, and Fred. "Right?"**

**Wesley nodded. "She's part demon now. They shouldn't."**

**"Guys…" Fred said, pointing to Cordelia's exposed shoulder. "She's bleeding."**

**Angel reached for the stretched out neck of Cordelia's robe and pulled it down to expose gash marks all down her arm. "What the hell?"**

**Cordelia looked at her arm and cried harder. "It's what I saw. A demon. Huge claws…"**

**"And the demon gave you those?" Gunn asked.**

**Cordelia shrugged. "I don't know. I guess."**

**Angel picked Cordelia up and moved her to the bed. "Fred and Wesley, I want you downstairs looking this crap up in books. Anything you can find on seers and visions and physical marks…and Gunn, go get Lorne. I think we are going to need him."**

**Fred, Wesley, and Gunn nodded before going their separate ways. **

**Angel grabbed Cordelia's hand, and sat on the side of her bed. "Are you okay?"**

**She nodded. "Fine. It's just some scratches." She sat up.**

**"Cordy, I don't think you should-"**

**"Angel, I'm fine." She stood and made her way over to Jessica's crib. "Someone should get on my vision."**

**"What exactly was it of?" **

**Cordelia thought for a moment and then her mouth dropped as the realization hit her. "Nothing. Just that demon."**

**"That doesn't make any sense." Angel told her.**

**Cordelia nodded. "I know…" She leaned against Jessica's crib and then suddenly screamed again, collapsing to her knees.**

**"Cordy!" Angel grabbed her and picked her up, as he watched burn marks appear on her arms and face. "Cordy?"**

**"A fire…that's all I saw." She cried and looked down at the state of her arms. "Oh God…"**

**Angel got her back in her bed. "It's not that bad, Cordy."**

**"Angel…" Cordelia's lips quivered as she spoke. "What's happening to me?"**

**Angel grabbed her hand and kissed it, burns and all. "I don't know. But we are going to figure it out." He brushed away a tear that was falling from her eye. "You trust me right?"**

**Cordelia nodded. "With my life."**

**Lilah sat in her office with a huge grin on her face. Finally, she had found a way to get to Angel. Through Cordelia. She had hired a man who could send Cordelia visions, like the Powers could, except, unlike the Powers, this man could make the visions come with physical **manifestations.

Lilah smiled at the man sitting across from her. "Did you do it?"

"Fire and all." The man smiled. "What else will it be, Miss Morgan?"

"Let's give our hero some time to react."

Lilah was hoping Angel would be able to trace the visions back to Wolfram and Hart. If he did then she could cut a deal wit him. Cordelia, or the child. Angel would have to choose. If he didn't trace the visions back, then Cordelia would just die, and Lilah would really win either way. She loved her plan.

**Angel sat next to a sleeping Cordelia. He couldn't believe what was happening to her. She was being so strong and brave, when this shouldn't have even happened in the first place. He wondered why the Powers would let this happen. **

**He thought, and after a beat, felt like he was going to be sick to his stomach. Had this happened because he had shared a night of love with Cordelia? It shouldn't have. The Powers had secured his soul, so what was going on? He remembered how Wesley explained that if Groo and Cordelia had had sex then she would have lost the visions. Angel was demon too, just like Groo. Maybe when he and Cordelia had made love something happened to the visions and now they were…he looked at her. They were killing her.**

**Angel stood swiftly. He had to stop what was happening. He thought it was all his fault.**

**Wesley shook his head as he watched the vampire pace around his office. "Angel, it's not your fault."**

**"How do you know?" Angel asked, angrily. "That was the first time we…you know…and now look what is happening to her."**

**Wesley sighed as he looked at Fred who was reading passages from books sprawled out all over the floor. He knew Angel was wrong. After hearing what the Powers had given Angel and what he had done with Cordelia the night before Wesley knew whatever was happening to Cordelia was not Angel's fault. He just had to convince the vampire. "The Powers wouldn't give you a permanent soul so you could be with Cordelia to kill her. This has nothing to do with that."**

**"But Groo-" Angel started.**

**"Nope." Fred shook her head, looking up from a book. "It says here that the kind of demon that the Grooslaugg is specializes in taking visions from seers. It doesn't say vampires can."**

**"Anything else?" Angel asked, hoping Fred had found more on the topic.**

**Fred nodded. "It also says that the visions come directly from the Powers, nothing the person does can change that, so you…well what happened last night with you and Cordy couldn't have done this to her."**

**"Well then at least we know who is sending them. Damn Powers that Be…" Angel moved to the door.**

**"Where are you going?" Lorne asked, as he entered with Gunn and both men watched Angel walk to the basement.**

**"To talk to the Powers." Angel told them.**

**Lorne chuckled. "You're kidding right?"**

**"Do I look it?" Angel asked, seriously.**

**"Why you gonna go do that?" Gunn asked.**

**"They are sending Cordelia the visions." Angel told them. "They are killing her."**

**"Well maybe they aren't the ones sending them." Lorne suggested. "And if they aren't, trust me, you don't want to make them mad."**

**"Fred said that they came directly from them." Angel said.**

**"Well…" Fred entered, followed by Wesley. "I said the visions come from there and nothing the person did could stop that, I didn't say that the visions couldn't have come from someplace else."**

**"Where the hell else would they come from?" Gunn asked.**

**"We're not sure." Wesley said. "But before you go and get yourself killed Angel, let Lorne read Cordelia first. Maybe he can trace where they are coming from."**

**Angel sighed, running a hand through his gelled hair. "Fine."**

**They all entered Cordelia's room to find the young seer now awake, but still in bed. All but Angel winced at the burn marks on her body, and Cordelia felt embarrassed of the condition she was in.**

**"Lorne's going to read you." Angel said, quickly taking a seat next to Cordelia and holding her hand. **

**"Why?" Cordelia asked weakly.**

**"So we can see where the visions are coming from." Angel told her.**

**"We know where." Cordelia said.**

**"We do?" Gunn asked.**

**"The Powers." Cordelia told them. **

**"Maybe not, Cordelia." Wesley told her.**

**"Who else would send me them?" Cordelia asked, her voice horse.**

**"Someone who can hack into brainwaves." Fred explained, picking up Jessica from her crib. "I'll be downstairs with this one."**

**"I'll come!" Wesley and Gunn said at the same time and then looked at each other.**

**"You both can." Fred told them.**

**"Thank you, Fred." Cordelia called out weakly.**

**Fred nodded. "Jess isn't a problem." She smiled down at the child in her arms and walked out of the room followed by Wesley and Gunn, leaving Angel, Cordelia, and Lorne alone.**

**"Alright, so let's see if this works, cutie." Lorne sat on the side of Cordelia that Angel wasn't on. "Ready?"**

**Cordelia looked at Angel who gave her a nod and then she turned back to Lorne. "Ready."**

**Lorne placed his hands on her head, prepared to read her when suddenly Cordelia's body started convulsing, and huge bite marks appeared on her neck. **

**"Vampire…" Cordelia managed out, grabbing hold of her wounded neck.**

**"Damn it!" Angel ripped a piece of his shirt and held it to her neck to stop the bleeding. He then looked over at Lorne who was now on the floor, thrown off when the vision had hit Cordelia. "What did you see?"**

**Lorne held his head. "I'm not sure. Those visions aren't coming from the Powers, I can tell you that much."**

**Angel looked helplessly at Lorne and then focused on Cordelia who had now moved and was crying softly in his shirt, holding her neck. This didn't make any sense.**

**"Lorne." Angel said. "Watch Cordelia for me, okay?"**

**"Where are you going?" Cordelia looked up, tears flowing from her eyes. "Angel, don't leave me." She begged.**

**"I've got to go figure this out, Cordy." Angel said, cupping her face in his hands. "I've got to stop whatever is happening to you."**

**"Angel…" Cordelia whimpered.**

**"You trust me right?" Angel asked her. "Right?"**

**She nodded.**

**"Good." Angel kissed Cordelia gently. "Lorne will be here, I'll be back soon." With that the vampire exited.**

**The man who had been sending Cordelia the visions, stood from his seat in Lilah Morgan's office. "Anything else, Miss Morgan?"**

**"No. Not here. Continue at home until you get a call from me." Lilah smiled. "That should do it. You're paychecks in the mail."**

**The man nodded. "Pleasure doing business with you."**

**"You as well." Lilah told him as the man exited. She then sat back in her chair, a smile wide across her face. "So, now all I do is wait for the soulful vampire to make his appearance." She couldn't wait for the chance to tell Angel he had to pick between Cordelia and Jessica. The woman he loved or the miracle child he had. What a choice.**

**"Lorne said the visions aren't coming from the Powers." Angel told Wesley and Gunn, as Fred entered with a sleeping Jessica in her arms.**

**"Well, where the hell they coming from then?" Gunn asked.**

**Angel shook his head. "I don't know."**

**"Well…" Fred butted in. "If someone or something can transmit or intercept brain waves then the frequency to Cordelia's from the Powers could be all messed up." Fred pondered for a moment. "It would have to come from something as powerful or more powerful then the Powers That Be, but seeing as how there are physical marks and she is in a lot of pain I don't think they would come from something good."**

**"Of course." Wesley said, clearly showing in his expression that he would have never thought of that in a million years. "But who is remotely close to as powerful as the Powers That Be and would use that power in an evil way?"**

**Everyone knew the answer at once, their eyes darting back at forth at one another.**

**"Wolfram and Hart." Angel said angrily, making his way over to the weapon's cabinet.**

**Lilah Morgan sat at her desk. She had been ready for this moment all day, so when Angel barged into the room, she was far from startled.**

**"Took you long enough, champion." Lilah mocked from her seat.**

**Angel had her by the throat in the blink of an eye. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"**

**"I don't know what you're talking about…" Lilah struggled to get out.**

**Angel threw her down back into her seat and punched the wall right above her head. "I know you're the one sending the visions to Cordelia, and you're going to knock it off."**

**"Oh, I am?" Lilah raised an eyebrow, clearly not scared of the vampire's threats.**

**Angel got so close to Darla he could feel the panic coming off of her; regardless of how calm she acted. "You are."**

**"I can't."**

**"What the hell do you mean you can't?"**

**"A demon we hired." Lilah explained. "He's the one sending Cordelia the visions, I only signed the paycheck." **

**"So what do I have to do to get him to stop?" Angel asked, angrily, but desperation was starting to creep into his voice.**

**Lilah smiled. This was the part of her plan she loved. "You have to decide. I can stop the visions, and you can save Cordelia, or you can let the visions continue and keep Jessica."**

**"What?" Angel asked.**

**"You have to decide. Let Cordelia die or give us Jessica." **

**"You bitch!" Angel growled. "I don't have to pick, _you're _just going to fix this."**

**Lilah shook her head. "It's out of my hands."**

**"I'll find whoever's doing this, and he'll pay, and so will you." Angel threatened as he made his way out of her office.**

**Once Lilah was alone she picked up the phone, dialed the man's number and waited for his voice.**

**"Hello?" The man asked.**

**"Lilah Morgan here, I want you to send the seer another vision." She smiled into the phone.**

**The knock on the door startled Cordelia from her sleep. She sighed. Lorne had left, and her body ached all over, the scratches, the burns, the bite marks. Everything hurt.**

**"Come in." Cordelia said hoarsely.**

**Fred entered with Jessica in her arms. "She wanted to see her mommy, I think." Fred sat down on the bed so Cordelia could see Jessica's face.**

**Cordelia ran a burnt hand over her daughter's head. "Is she being a good girl?" **

**Fred nodded. "She is. How are you feeling?"**

**Cordelia had to laugh at this question. How did she look like she was feeling? "Look at me. I'm a mess." A tear slide from her eye. "I mean, look at me."**

**"Cordelia…" Fred started, but was cut off as Cordelia screamed out in pain. A vision slashed through her mind of a demon with long nails. Suddenly, puncture wounds appeared all over Cordelia's stomach. **

**"Oh dear…" Fred said, moving Jessica to her crib and calling Wesley, Gunn, and Lorne upstairs. **

**Angel couldn't believe how stupid Lilah was. Had she forgotten what he was? A vampire. What was one of the strengths a vampire processed? Great tracking skills. He had picked up the scent of the demon in Lilah's office immediately, so he had no problem following it out of the building and to an old abandoned apartment complex. He sighed as he looked up at the door in front of him. He decided to give the demon the benefit of the doubt and he knocked.**

**The door swung open and standing in front of Angel was a small man, well almost a man, Angel could tell his was the demon he was looking for.**

**"Can I help you?" The man asked.**

**Angel didn't say a word he just lunged at the man and beat him to the ground. All the anger and hostility Angel had built up to Lilah was now coming out of him. He could feel his fangs come through his gums as he beat the man more.**

**"What is it Fred?" Wesley asked as he ran into Cordelia's room, followed by Gunn and Lorne.**

**"She had another one…" Fred motioned to Cordelia who was holding a bleeding stomach.**

**"Crap." Gunn was the first to react, moving over and placing a hand on Cordelia's abdomen to cut off the pressure. **

**"Gunn?" Cordelia called out weakly as her eyes filled with tears.**

**"Yeah, Cordy. I'm right here." Gunn told her.**

**"I'm dieing…" She managed out.**

**"No. Not dieing." Gunn almost begged. "You're not Barbie. Angel's gonna to fix this."**

**"I love him…" Cordelia said as her lips quivered. "Tell him I was brave. Tell Jess how much her mother loved her."**

**"No." Gunn argued. "You'll tell her yourself. You ain't dieing like this, you hear me?"**

**"Gunn…" Wesley pleaded. He didn't want to make Cordelia feel guilty about what was happening. He looked at the blood splattered on her shirt and could tell she wasn't going to make it.**

**No one looked each other in the eye. There was silence in the room as they heard Cordelia's last few breaths slip out of her.**

**Angel barged into Lilah's office with the demon's head in his hand. He threw it on the desk and startled her. He then moved around and leaned over her chair, so he could feel her breath on him.**

**"The next time you come after Cordelia again and I'll rip you apart like I ripped him apart." He pointed to the severed head on her desk. "You got me?"**

**Lilah just nodded and watched as Angel walked out the door. "Damn it…" She muttered to herself, clearly defeated again.**

**Cordelia's heartbeat had picked up again. Lorne could tell, he felt the warmth of her soul fill the room. She hadn't died.**

**"Princess?" Lorne asked, looking up to see a fully alive and completely healed Cordelia sitting in her bed. "You're okay!"**

**Cordelia smiled in amazement. "I am. What happened?"**

**No one understood it. Wesley, Fred, Gunn, and Lorne just looked at her in amazement as Cordelia stood and took Jessica out of her crib, holding her daughter tightly.**

**"Well that sucked." Angel entered with a shirt full of demon guts on it. He smiled as he saw Cordelia, completely healed, with their child in his arms. **

**"What happened?" Fred asked, clearly flabbergasted.**

**"Lilah had a demon working for her. I killed it." Angel smiled and made his way over to Cordelia and Jessica.**

**Wesley took Angel's cue and led, Gunn, Lorne, and Fred out of the room, leaving Angel alone with Cordelia and Jessica. **

**"Come here." Angel pulled Cordelia in for a hug. "I thought I almost lost you."**

**Cordelia cried into her chest. "But you didn't."**

**"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Angel told her. **

**She looked up at him. "I almost gave up. I wanted to." **

**"Cordy…" **

**"Angel, I thought I was going to die. I was going to leave Jessica." Cordelia's eyes fell on her daughter. "Because of those visions."**

**"But it didn't happen. I would never let it happen." He pulled her even closer. "I thought it was my fault."**

**"Your fault?"**

**Angel nodded. "Because I got my soul back, I thought because you and I…"**

**She smiled up at him. "Well, I can guarantee it wasn't because your soul is permanent." She kissed him gently.**

**He wished he could have thanked Buffy for giving him her gift. Even if it had been a crazy day, he owed the Slayer. He just wish he would have the chance-**

**Wesley charged in the room, out of breath. "Angel?"**

**Angel turned around to face him. "What is it?"**

**Wesley held the phone up. "Willow called. Buffy…she's alive!"**


	25. Thank You Cut Short

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 25**

Angel sighed as Cordelia fixed the collar of his shirt. It had been almost a month since Buffy had come back. The original plan was to go see her right after Willow called, but then they got word that Buffy was a little disorientated. The last thing Angel wanted to do was crowd the slayer, so he decided to give her some space. He had gotten a call two days ago from Buffy, saying she wanted to come out and visit Angel and his family, thus the cause of Cordelia tugging at Angel's neck.

"Cordy..." Angel tried to pull out of her grasp. "Buffy's seen me with a messed up collar. It's not a big deal."

"Angel." Cordelia didn't have to say another word. She had won the argument. When she was finished with his collar she moved over and scooped up Jessica from her crib. The six month old squirmed in her mother's grasp.

"I guess she doesn't want to get all dressed up either, do you Jess?" Angel smiled at his daughter who swatted a fist at him and giggled.

Cordelia placed her daughter on the bed and tickled the baby's stomach. "Jess, tell Daddy you can't wait to put on your new outfit for your Aunt Buffy."

Jessica did not move. She just starred up, menacingly, at her mother, and then quickly rolled onto her back in an attempt to crawl away. She got up on her front hands, but she was still learning on how to dragged herself along.

Cordelia grabbed her daughter and rolled her back over, squashing any hope for the baby that she might get out of putting on another outfit. "Where do you think you're going?" Cordelia cooed at the child. "Mommy's got to get you ready."

"And Daddy's going to go downstairs." Angel said, leaning over Cordelia's shoulder and watching as Jessica chomped down her two K-9 teeth that were almost in. He kissed Cordelia.

"We'll be right down." Cordelia smiled at him as he made his way out the door. She then turned her attention to Jessica. "Now let's get you dressed."

Angel paced the lobby, while Gunn, Fred, and Lorne watched him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gunn finally asked.

"Nothing." Angel shrugged, but continued to pace. "Just waiting."

"Wesley will be back with her as soon as he can. He said there was traffic on the way to Sunnydale." Fred reminded him.

"I know." Angel said, still pacing.

"Well, I'd rather see him pace than brood." Cordelia smiled as she entered the room with Jessica in her arms. She kissed Angel lightly on the lips.

Lorne stood. "Can Uncle Lorne see his favorite niece?" He made his way over to Cordelia to take Jessica from her, but instead, when he reached for her, Jessica grabbed his horn and pulled it toward her mouth. "Ouch!"

"Jessica!" Cordelia pulled Lorne's horn out of her daughter's hand. "Stop that."

Lorne rubbed his head. "Well, that is one strong little girl you've got their, Angel."

Angel smiled. "I know."

"Well, I'd rather see the kid get her strength from her father, rather then her skin tone." Buffy joked as she entered the lobby, followed by Wesley.

"Buffy." Angel smiled and pulled the slayer close for a hug. "You're back."

Buffy nodded at him with a half smile as they broke apart. "I am."

"It's good to see you." Cordelia said as she embraced Buffy as well as she could with Jessica in one arm.

"You too, Cordelia." Buffy smiled and then her eyes fell on Jessica. "And look at this one. She is adorable."

"Thank you." Angel said proudly, wrapping an arm around Cordelia.

"Well, come in, Buffy." Cordelia motioned. "Lunch is almost ready."

"Yeah." Gunn stood, looking at his watch. "I'm about to go pick it up now. Anyone else wanna come?"

"Oh! I do!" Fred stood from her seat on the couch. "I love going out and getting food because in Pylea, you know, there was no place to get it. I used to sometimes go into the forest and find some...but one time..." She stopped when she saw everyone starring at her. She shrugged and then made her way up to Buffy. "I'm Fred, by the way."

"Nice to meet you..." Buffy smiled but looked at Angel and Cordelia with a raised eyebrow.

"And I'm Lorne." Lorne waved from the couch. "I see Mr. Soul, here isn't going to introduce any of us."

"I was going to-" Angel started.

Lorne stood. "It's fine, Angelcakes. I'm actually going to be on my way. I've got to open the club in a few hours. It was nice meeting you, Buffy."

"You too." Buffy smiled as Lorne exited.

"So back to lunch?" Gunn butted in.

"I'm coming." Fred said.

"Wesley?" Gunn asked.

Wesley looked up from a scroll he had in his hand. He clearly hadn't been listening to anything going on. "Uh...no. No, I'll be in my office." With that the Englishman exited.

Gunn shrugged. "Guess it's you and me, Fred."

Fred smiled and followed Gunn out.

"So, what's with Wes?" Cordelia asked as she placed Jessica in her playpen and then led both Angel and Buffy to the couch.

Buffy shrugged. "Part of the reason I came. Giles found some scrolls, he thought they could be helpful to Wesley."

"What are they about?" Angel asked from his seat next to Cordelia.

"Not sure. Just the delivery girl." Buffy sighed.

"Maybe I should go take a look." Angel stood. "Do you mind?"

Buffy and Cordelia shook their head's at the same time. "Not at all." They both responded.

"Okay." Angel said as he went into Wesley's office

"So..." Cordelia smiled up at Buffy. "I'm really glad you came to visit."

Buffy nodded. "Me too."

"I'm sure everybody in Sunnydale is glad you're back."

"Yeah." Buffy sighed. "They are. Willow...she brought me back."

"Yeah. I talked to her on the phone." Cordelia told her. "She sounded a lot better. They missed you."

"I know." Buffy nodded, with half a smile. Cordelia could tell it was fake though.

"What's wrong, Buffy?" Cordelia asked.

Buffy shook her head. "Nothing..."

"I don't believe that."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Really?" Cordelia raised an eyebrow. "Try me."

"A lot of stuff's happened since you left Sunnydale, Cordelia. We aren't the same people we were in high school. We did things-"

"You think I don't know we've changed?" Cordelia motioned around to Jessica and Angel in the office. "You don't have to tell me twice."

Buffy smiled, thinking about how much she realized Cordelia had changed as she watched her with Angel and Jessica from the higher plane. "I guess you're right."

"So are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

Buffy sighed. She couldn't believe she was going to actually tell Cordelia Chase what had happened to her. How her friends had ripped her out of the most peaceful place she had ever been because they thought she was in hell. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Jessica's screams.

"Jess..." Cordelia stood quickly and picked her daughter up, trying to sooth the child, she held her close to her chest and bounced her gently. "Shh...Sweetie...Mommy's got you...shhh...what's the matter?" She kissed the top of her daughter's head and continued to bounce the whimpering child in her arms.

Angel flew into the room almost immediately. "What happened? What's wrong?"

Cordelia shrugged, still bouncing Jessica. "I think she needs her nap."

Angel nodded and ran a hand through Jessica's hair. "Probably. She hasn't been sleeping well since her teeth came in."

"Let me take her upstairs." Cordelia smiled at Angel, but did not kiss him, because she didn't want to make Buffy feel awkward. She then made her way up the stairs.

Buffy had been shocked at the display of concern and maternal instincts Cordelia had just shown. She had watched Cordelia from the higher plane, and seen the significant change in the former Ice Queen, but to be in the same room and witness it first hand was completely different.

"Wesley's still working on translating those scrolls." Angel said, taking a seat next to Buffy.

"Oh." Buffy looked at him. "Well at least he's got something to do."

Without saying a word Angel pulled Buffy in for a hug. "I wanted to thank you."

"Me?" Buffy asked.

Angel nodded. "You...I...what you did for me, for me and Cordy. Getting me my permanent soul...I don't know how to thank you."

Buffy slapped him in the arm, playfully. "Are you treating her right?"

Angel smiled. "Of course."

"Well good. I don't want to have to come and hunt you down if you break her heart."

"Won't happen." Angel smiled again. "So, how do you like being back?"

Buffy looked at the ground to avoid Angel's eyes. "It's...well..."

"Wrong?" Angel asked, as if he could read Buffy's mind.

Tears swelled in the Slayer's eyes. "I was happy...I felt everyone I loved was safe...I was happy there, Angel."

Angel pulled Buffy close to his chest. "I'm sorry."

"They didn't know. They thought I was in hell. But after being in that place, that beautiful place." Buffy looked up. "Coming back here. Well, it makes this place feel like-"

"Hell on earth." Angel finished her sentence.

Buffy nodded. "But they didn't know. They didn't know I was happy."

"Did you tell them?"

Buffy shook her head violently. "I couldn't. I would never."

Angel nodded. "I understand."

Cordelia felt her eyes fill up with tears as she watched the scene between Buffy and Angel unfold from her spot on the stairs. Buffy had gone to heaven and been ripped out of it by people she loved and trusted. The Slayer would never tell them for fear of hurting them, even though it was tearing her apart.

Buffy had gotten Angel his soul. She had been the one to give him it so he could be with Cordelia. Cordelia couldn't find the words to thank Buffy. Buffy had done so much for Cordelia, even when they didn't get along. Even when Cordelia was pretty sure Buffy had hated her, it was clear now that the Slayer's feelings toward the ex-cheerleader far from what Cordelia had thought. Buffy didn't hate her. Buffy had given her the chance to be with the man she loved. To be with Angel. Cordelia owed Buffy not only her life, but her family and future as well. Cordelia felt her heart break for the Slayer as she watched her cry in Angel's arms.

Wesley sighed, rubbing his temple. So far the Nyazian Scroll that Giles had sent him wasn't making much sense. It said something about the Tro-clan, but he was unable to despiser that word at the time. He heard the front door open and Fred and Gunn's voices in the lobby. Lunch had arrived.

"Wesley?" Fred stuck her head in the door. "Lunch is up. Are you eating?"

Wesley nodded. "Yeah." He stood. "I'm coming."

"How's everything with the scrolls going?" Fred asked.

Wesley shrugged. "I may need your help later with them. Is that alright?"

Fred nodded, eagerly. "I'd love to help. I always feel like I don't really contribute to the team so whenever you need a hand just give me a holler."

"That's not true, Fred. You help a lot."

Fred blushed. "Well, thank you. Come on, let's eat."

Wesley followed Fred out of the office, smiling. She always seemed to brighten his day. He assumed it was only natural that he was attracted to her, seeing as they shared so many common interests. He only hoped she felt the same way.

"Lunch everybody!" Gunn called from the counter. Fred, Wesley, Angel, and Buffy rose to meet him and get some food.

"Gunn!" Cordelia whispered harshly from the top of the stairs. "I just got Jessica down for a nap, and if you want to wake her then _you_ can spend the rest of the afternoon getting her to fall back to sleep!"

"Sorry, Cordy." Gunn looked down as Cordelia made her way down the stairs.

The group sat and ate for a while.

"So, Wes, what are those scrolls about?" Gunn asked, curiously.

Wesley shrugged. "Something about a Tro-clan. I'm unable to despiser it's meaning now but..."

"It's not good." Cordelia said, as her eyes seemed to glow white.

"What the hell?" Buffy asked.

Angel was at Cordelia's side in a minute. "Vision." When Cordelia snapped out of it he held her hand. "Cordy, what did you see?"

Cordelia looked around confused for a minute. "A tomb? Does that make sense? I have a feeling that whatever this Tro-clan thing is, well it's inside of it."

Angel nodded. "Wesley, I want you to figure out what the hell a Tro-clan is."

Wesley nodded and made his way into the office.

Buffy stood. "Maybe I should go."

"No, Buffy. Why would you do that?" Angel asked.

Buffy shrugged. "Incase this is bad. Maybe Giles can help or Willow or something."

Cordelia shook her head. "No. Whatever this thing is, it's here in L.A. I could feel it."

Angel nodded. "Then maybe you should go, Buffy." He took a step closer to the Slayer so the others couldn't hear her. "This is my war. You fought yours."

Buffy nodded. She understood. "Thank you." She pulled Angel close to her.

Angel sighed into Buffy's blonde hair. He felt for her. She was too good to be back here, she deserved the peace that had been so wrongfully taken from her. But she would continue to fight the good fight. He knew her too well to think she would do anything else. And she would never tell her friends what they had done to her; she would just carry on like nothing happened, like they did really save her from hell. He also knew he would not make her fight his battle. She had suffered enough and deserved a break from things that could lead to apocalypses. He pulled away from her and smiled. "Would you like Gunn to bring you home?"

Buffy shook her head. "I'll get a taxi or something. Not a big deal." She made her way over to Cordelia and hugged the former cheerleader. "It was good seeing you, Cordelia."

"You too." Cordelia pulled Buffy closer to her; silently thanking her for the gift she had given Angel.

Buffy waved to the rest of the group and exited. They all stood there for a moment, starring at the spot the Slayer had been in. Then Wesley broke the silence.

"I found it." Wesley said, reentering from the office with a book in his hand.

"Found what?" Fred asked, curiously.

"What the Tro-clan is." Wesley began reading from his book. "It's the person or being that is basically supposed to bring an end to mankind."

"Great…" Gunn muttered sarcastically.

"So this is bad then?" Cordelia asked.

Wesley nodded. "Seems it."

Angel stepped in. "We need to figure out what this is or who it is and when it's coming."

"I agree." Wesley said. "Fred, do you think you can run some numbers for me?"

Fred nodded. "Sure." She took a paper from Wesley and made her way over to her computer. "It shouldn't take long."

"Gunn, can you head down to the club and let Lorne know everything that's going on? Maybe he heard something." Angel said.

"On it." Gunn said, turning out the door.

"I think I'm going to go check on Jess." Cordelia told Angel.

He could tell her nerves were being rocked by the sudden news and threat to all of their lives if this prophecy was true. "I'll come with you." Angel said, taking her hand as they made their way into their bedroom.

Cordelia quietly made her way over to Jessica's crib with Angel in tow. She looked down at her sleeping daughter and sighed, feeling Angel's hand rest on her shoulder. "This is going to get bad, isn't it?" Cordelia asked, turning to him.

Angel shrugged. "We don't know anything yet, Cordy. We've fought bad things off before, it's not like we won't do it again."

Cordelia shook her head as a tear feel from her eye. "I felt it in my vision." She looked down at the ground. "Whatever is coming, it's not good."

Angel lifted her chin. "But we'll get through it."

Cordelia's gaze fell back on her daughter. "I want to see her grow up, Angel. I want to give her the world. I want to protect her. I'm so afraid to lose her."

"You're not going to lose her." Angel assured her. "Whatever is coming we'll stop it. I won't let it hurt Jessica or you."

Cordelia turned back to him. "What if this the end, Angel?" She said in almost a whisper.

"It's not." He whispered back, caressing her cheek with his hand. "I promise." He kissed her gently on her lips. He could smell the fear coming off of her and he realized what he had to do. Whatever this Tro-clan thing was, it had to be stopped. He had to stop it, because he had to keep his family safe. He turned away from her and went to the door.

"Where are you going?" Cordelia asked.

"Downstairs. Get everyone focused on finding and destroying this thing." Angel told her as he opened the door, all of his energy from this point on would be in finding this thing and killing it. He staggered back, however, when he saw Fred standing outside the door smiling.

"I've got some good news for you." Fred told him.

"What is it?" Angel asked.

Cordelia was at Angel's side in a moment. "Is the prophecy not real? Are we not all going to die?"

Fred shook her head. "No, the prophecy is real alright."

Cordelia's hopes were shattered in a second. "Then what's the good news?"

"Well, I ran all the numbers, and this bad thing, whatever it is. It should be here like right around now, but do y'all see anything bad happening around here?" Fred stuck her arms out. "I don't think this Tro-clan thing is so bad."

Cordelia smiled uneasily as she looked up at Angel.

The tomb broke open into a million pieces and Holtz collapsed on the floor, taking in heavy breaths. He looked up to see Sahjhan standing over him with a smile on his face.

Holtz slowly got to his feet looking the dark cave. "Where am I?" His voice changed, and became enraged in a moment. "You said you would take me to Angelus. Where am I?"

"Los Angeles." Sahjhan told him, simply.

"A dimension of hell?" Holtz accused.

"No. A city in America." Sahjhan patted Holtz on the back. "It might sound weird, but you're not in the exactly familiar with this time period."

"What do you speak of?" Holtz asked. "I was only asleep for a few seconds."

"Or decades." The demon mumbled.

"What?"

"Relax. Take a breather."

"Angelus."

"You'll get him soon enough." Sahjhan told him. "Right now you need to rest. Trust me." He shook Holtz's hand. "Welcome back, old man."


	26. Holtz

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 26**

Angel sighed, stripping down to his boxers and climbing into bed next to an already sleeping Cordelia. He wrapped an arm around her and felt chills climb up her skin as the cold of his body pressed against the warmth of hers. His fingers traced down to her now flat stomach. He smiled, remembering how much she had complained about the weight she had gained when she was pregnant with Jessica. You couldn't even tell she had had a baby now, as her shape had basically transformed back to the way Angel had remembered it when she first moved to L.A. Sure, there was a pound here or there that he hadn't remembered, but she was still beautiful to him.

Jessica giggly softly from her crib and Angel knew she took after him in more then the big eyes, and brooding attitude department. She was a night owl, just like him, and she liked to bite things. Not that he bit much anymore but still.

He couldn't lose them. Cordelia or Jessica. He wouldn't. He and the gang had been searching out this Tro-clan thing for almost a month now, and still hadn't found much on it. Nothing seriously bad had happened in L.A. either, and Fred's words of the Tro-clan maybe not being so bad were now the main thoughts running in everyone's head.

Angel's eyes focused back on Cordelia as she stirred in his arms.

"Angel?" She asked, sleepily.

"Yeah?"

Cordelia glanced over at the clock. "It's three in the morning."

"Yeah."

"Did you just get in here now?"

"Yeah."

She rolled to face him, a smile creeping onto her face. "Is that all you say? Yeah?"

"Yeah." He grinned, pulling her in for a long kiss.

When they broke apart she swatted at him playfully. "Go to sleep, dork."

Holtz sat at the table in the cave Sahjhan called home, eating a potato greedily. Sahjhan entered and Holtz immediately looked up at the demon.

"When are you going to tell me where Angelus is?" Holtz asked, angrily. He was getting tired of waiting.

"When you're strong enough to take him." Sahjhan told him, taking a seat next to the vampire hunter.

"I _am_ strong enough." Holtz told him.

"No you're not. You haven't used your muscles or brain in a few centuries. Let everything soak in first. Besides, Angelus is not exactly how you remember him."

"Did he sprout wings and become a saint?" Holtz asked sarcastically.

"Not exactly…but close."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it. You're here for revenge are you not?"

"I am."

"Then in time you will get what you came for." Sahjhan assured him.

Cordelia entered the lobby with Jessica in one arm and a bag of groceries in the other. "Anyone here?" She called out.

Immediately Fred and Wesley stuck their heads out of the office.

"What do you need, Cordelia?" Wesley asked.

"Some help here." She motioned to the bag in one hand and Jessica in the other. "There are more bags in the car."

"I'll get them." Fred offered as she made her way out of the hotel.

"Didn't you just go food shopping a few days ago?" Wesley asked.

"Yeah, but you people eat like food was going out of style." Cordelia told him as she put the bag on the counter. "Where's Angel?"

"Downstairs with Gunn. Training, I assume."

"Thanks." Cordelia looked down at Jessica and then back up at Wesley. "Uh…Wes?"

"Yes?"

"How…how are the scrolls going? The prophecy?" She asked, nervously.

Wesley shrugged. "Same as it has been. I can't find anything new on it."

"And we haven't got any calls, right? Nothing out of the ordinary?"

"Cordelia, if something comes up I will let everyone know." Wesley rested a hand on her shoulder. "Try not to worry about it so much, okay?"

Cordelia nodded, still looking at Jessica in her arms. "I'm going to go talk to Angel." She then made her way to the basement and down the stairs where she watched Angel and Gunn box it out.

Angel kept circling Gunn, mumbling something about balance and Gunn was shooting back something about him knowing how to fight.

"Boys…" Cordelia made her presence known, watching both men jump at her voice.

"Damn girl!" Gunn said, holding his chest. "You're lover boy here might now have to worry about having a heart attack, but I sure the hell do. Don't do that."

"Sorry Gunn…" Cordelia smiled as he made his way past her, up the stairs.

"Done shopping already?" Angel asked, leaning into Cordelia for a kiss.

Cordelia nodded. "Yeah."

Angel grabbed one of Jessica's fists and shook it. "And how did you like food shopping, baby girl?"

Jessica got stern look on her face, as her eyebrow hunched over her eyes. She looked exactly like her father.

"I take it she didn't like it much?" Angel asked Cordelia.

She shook her head. "Not at all. She screamed and cried and…"

"You could have left her here." Angel reminded her.

"She is hardly out in the day, it was good for her." Cordelia smiled and kissed Angel again. "Wesley hasn't found anything on the scrolls or the Tro-clan yet."

"Cordy…I told you to stop worrying about it. When it comes…_if_ it comes, we'll just fight it and kick its ass like we always do."

"Angel! Watch your mouth!" Cordelia covered Jessica's ears. "She can understand you."

Angel smiled and made a face at his daughter. "Can you understand your Daddy, Jess? Can you?"

Jessica reached for her father and Angel scooped her up.

"What a Daddy's girl." Cordelia rolled her eyes with a smile. "Typical, right? Because I carried her for half a month and gave birth to her and feed her and wash her and change her and take her out, so of course she is more attached to you."

"Is that jealously in you're voice, mommy?" Angel grinned.

"Nope. Not a bit." Cordelia gave Angel another kiss.

Jessica squirmed in Angel's arms so he set her down on the floor.

"Angel! Not on the cold floor!" Cordelia stood.

"She's fine." Angel motioned to Jessica who was struggling on her hands and knees. "See?" He turned back to Cordelia to see a look of shock on her face. "What is it, Cordy? What's wrong?"

"Look…" Cordelia nodded toward Jessica who was now busy crawling along the floor slowly. "She's crawling."

Angel grinned and scooped up his daughter, tickling her. "Look at you!"

Cordelia smiled as she watched Angel interact with their child. She prayed every night that she would get to see plenty of more days like this.

Holtz paced the cave angrily. He did not want to play this game anymore. He wanted to go out and find Angelus and Darla and stake them both. He gathered a crossbow from a pile of weapons in the corner and made his way to the door of the cave.

"Where are you going?" Sahjhan asked as he stepped out of the shadows.

"After Angelus and Darla." Holtz told him. "I'm sick of waiting around here."

"You won't find them together."

Holtz turned to face the demon. "Of course I will. They are always together."

Sahjhan shook his head. "Not anymore. Not yet anyway." Clearly Sahjhan knew more then he was leading Holtz to believe.

"Well then I will find each one separately and kill them both. It is no difference to me."

"You're not going to want to do that."

"I'm going." Holtz said, making his way out.

Sahjhan sighed, knowing Holtz would more than likely do minimal if no damage on his first time out into the new world he had been brought into, but if he did cause any it would be lovely just the same.

Angel entered the lobby to find Cordelia lying on the floor smiling one of her famous smiles as she watched Jessica crawl her way across the floor.

"Am I interrupting?" Angel asked, taking a seat next to Cordelia.

"Nope." Cordelia smiled, leaning her head in his lap. "Just watching Jess."

"She's getting good, isn't she?"

Cordelia nodded. "She is…Jess, sweetie, come here by mommy and daddy."

Jessica turned at her mother's voice, with a devilish grin on her face and quickly took off in the opposite direction.

"She's going to be a rebel." Angel smiled as he stood and picked Jessica up. He looked around to find the office empty. "Where is everyone?"

"Out." Cordelia stood. "They went for dinner."

"So we're alone?" Angel grinned.

"Yeah." Cordelia said, taking Jessica from him. "So let me put her to bed and…" Their lips met.

"Yeah…" Angel grinned again as he watched Cordelia hurry up the stairs.

Cordelia returned a few minutes later and immediately made her way over to Angel, kissing him square on the lips. He held her close and kissed her passionately, bring her over to the couch where he set her down and fumbled for her bra.

Both Cordelia and Angel were so wrapped up in each other that they never heard the door open, or the arrow fall into place in the bow. All Angel remembered was the sting of the arrow point as it skimmed his bare back.

Angel shot up in pain, searching the room. "What the…" His voice faded as he saw what stood at the door. He couldn't believe his eyes. Was this a dream?

"Angelus." Holtz grinned from his spot at the door. "And I was told I wouldn't find Darla…" Holtz's voice trailed off as Cordelia lifted her head from the couch, and Holtz realized she was, in fact, not Darla.

"How…what…" Angel's brain wasn't processing.

"Another vampire?" Holtz pointed his crossbow at Cordelia.

"No!" Cordelia said quickly, holding up her hands. "Not a vampire. Human…for the most part."

Holtz pointed his arrow back at Angel. "Back away from the woman, Angelus." He then began to speak to Cordelia. "Ma'am if you'll get behind me I can assure you, you'll be safe from this monster."

Cordelia quickly stepped in front of Angel. "Okay, Robin Hood, put the arrow down."

Holtz seemed to strain his eyes at the sight before him. "A human protecting the feared Angelus?"

"Not exactly." Angel stepped around. He focused on Holtz. "You're human."

Holtz nodded.

"How…" Angel was in shock.

"I told you I'd get my revenge, Angelus." Holtz grinned, but his eyes shifted quickly as Jessica's cries filled the lobby. "You have a child in here?" Rage entered the vampire hunter's voice. "You son of a…"

Angel lunged at Holtz. "Cordelia! Get Jessica and get out! Call Wesley."

Cordelia nodded as she watched Angel struggle to keep Holtz on the ground. She quickly made her way up the stairs and into her room, scooping Jessica from her crib and grabbing her diaper bag before running out of the lobby.

Angel and Holtz fumbled around a little more before Angel was able to force Holtz to release the crossbow and managed to slam him against the wall by his neck.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Angel asked.

"Getting my revenge." Holtz barely got out.

Suddenly images of what Angelus and Darla had done to Holtz and his family flashed in Angel's mind.** Family**. It was something that had meant little to Angel in the past, but now it was what he lived for. He released Holtz. "Sorry…" His glance fell to the floor.

"Sorry?" Holtz was furious. He quickly picked up his crossbow and held it to Angel's throat. "Sorry for what you demon?"

Angel's eyes met Holtz's. "I'm not the same man you knew. I've changed."

"You were never a man." Holtz jerked the crossbow into Angel's throat.

"I took your family from you. I'm sorry. I made mistakes. Horrible mistakes. But I'm paying for them. I'm trying to make up for them." Angel apologized as he felt the arrow come even closer to his throat. "I'm asking you to be the bigger person here. I took your family away from you, but please, don't take me from mine."

Holtz's laughed. "Family? Angelus with a family! That should be the day."

"Well, the day's come, buddy." Cordelia grinned from her spot at the entrance of the lobby. Jessica was in her right arm, and she held out a crossbow in the other. At both her sides were Wesley, Gunn, Fred, and Lorne, all with their own weapons.

"Now I suggest you back away from Angel and get the hell out." Wesley said.

"Or we will kill your ass faster then you can blink." Gunn added with a smirk.

"What is this? Do you know what he is?" Holtz asked them.

"Damn right we do." Fred smiled.

"A vampire." Lorne said.

"And the father of my child." Cordelia added.

"And he has a soul." Wesley went on.

"Something I'm not thinking you _do_ have." Gunn finished.

Holtz staggered back from Angel. Had he heard right? The Angelus he had been waiting to kill had gotten a soul and fathered a child? Holtz looked around again. Where was he? This clearly was some dimension of hell. He quickly retreated out of the hotel.

Angel looked up, straightening out his neck. "Well, nice of you guys to show up." He smiled slightly.

Cordelia rushed over to Angel and threw her arm around him, almost squishing Jessica between them. "God, Angel…what was that about?"

Angel released her so that their daughter could breath. "I knew him. Along time ago."

"When?" Gunn asked. "Like in the fifties. He looks old enough to be from the fifties."

"More like the eighteenth century." Angel corrected him.

"What?" Wesley was shocked.

Angel sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Me and Darla…back when I was evil. He hunted us. He wanted revenge. We kind of killed his family and tortured him. He tracked us for years, almost got me a few times. His name is Holtz."

"And he's alive now because…" Cordelia raised any eyebrow.

Angel shrugged. "He's human."

Wesley shook his head. "It makes sense now."

"What does?" Angel asked.

"The Tro-clan." Wesley stated.

"You think he's it?" Fred asked.

Wesley shook his head. "I read more into it. The Tro-clan isn't one person; it's a group of horrific events. A birth is stated in there as well."

Angel nodded, understanding. "He's the beginning of it."

Wesley nodded. "I believe so. We should really start to look into this more."

Holtz staggered back into the cave, searching for Sahjhan. He found the demon in the corner reading a book. He quickly made his way over to him, throwing his crossbow down.

"So, you found Angelus?" Sahjhan asked casually.

"He has a soul! Why didn't you tell me?" Holtz was furious.

Sahjhan shrugged. "You didn't ask."

"And the child?"

"The girl?"

Holtz nodded. "How did she come to be?"

Sahjhan shrugged. "Couldn't tell you. All I know is she has to be destroyed…as well as another."

Holtz nodded in agreement. "Do not tell me when I go out to search for Darla she has changed as much as Angelus has."

Sahjhan shook his head. "She's the same…for the most part." He stood. "But this soul thing with Angel. It's not going to change your mind about killing him, is it?"

Holtz shook his head. "Not at all. I will take more joy in it. Maybe kill his beloved family before I kill him."

Angel sat on the couch holding Cordelia as she leaned onto him, tiredly, with Jessica in her arms. The group had been sitting around the lobby for hours after Holtz had come, trying to figure out what was going to happen, and how Holtz was there. Books were sprawled out all over the place and everyone was about ready to fall asleep.

"This is getting beyond pointless, sugars." Lorne stood, stretching.

"Agreed." Cordelia whispered as she closed her eyes.

Angel looked back and forth between a sleeping Jessica and an almost sleeping Cordelia. They had many of the same features. They shared gorgeous lips and beautiful, glowing skin. Not to mention the beautiful dark curls that sat on their heads. Except Cordelia's were now gone, replaced with shoulder length, straight, dark locks. He ran a hand over Cordelia's face causing her to open her eyes and smile at him.

"Do you think we should continue in the morning?" Wesley asked, yawning.

Gunn nodded. "Why not? Will it make a difference?"

Angel shook his head. "No. I don't think this night could get any worse anyway." He kissed Cordelia lightly on the head.

"Uh…guys?" Fred's voice came out as a squeak.

The group followed her gaze to the front door of the Hyperion Hotel.

"You want to bet things can't get any worse, Angel?" a very pregnant Darla huffed from her spot on the stairs.


	27. Darla's Surprise

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 27**

The group stood as Darla made her way slowly into the lobby; rage in the vampire's eyes. She walked over to Angel and shoved him half way across the room. "What the hell did you do to me? You son of a bitch!"

Angel quickly staggered to his feet. "Me!"

"Yeah you!" Darla hissed at him, clutching her stomach. "Look at me! You did this!"

Angel shook his head. "I didn't…it can't be mine."

"You slept with her?" Cordelia asked, her eyes between tears and anger.

Angel turned to Cordelia, avoiding her question. "It's not mine. The timings off, not to mention vampires can't have children."

"Well you've got Jess…" Gunn reminded him.

"That's different. That was mystical. Me and Cordelia never…well we didn't have to sleep together for her to get pregnant."

"But you slept with _her_." Cordelia accused, motioning to Darla.

"Oh he did." Darla smirked. "And he left me with something!" She slammed Angel again.

"It can't be mine!" Angel growled. "That was what? Four months ago? You look about eight months along!"

"Mystical, I guess, buddy. You know, like two damn vampires having a baby!" Darla shot back, the anger draining from her face as she leaned against the counter, out of breath.

Cordelia placed Jessica in her playpen and to everyone's surprise made her way over to Darla. "You should sit down." Cordelia led her over to the couch.

"Cordy…" Angel seemed a little confused. "She is still a vampire…still Darla…"

Cordelia nodded, not looking at Angel. "And you _still_ slept with her, and she's still pregnant. I was there once, I know how it feels." She was trying so hard to hold back tears.

Darla could immediately tell how much pain the young seer was in, and the demon inside of her loved it. "Well, what he can't get at home I guess he looks for in other places…"

Cordelia felt Darla's comment cut her like a knife. She wiped a tear and quickly stood. "Sorry I tried to help." She then made her way over to Jessica's playpen and picked up her daughter, before making her way up the stairs. A minute later the group heard her door slam shut.

Angel was the first to recover. "I've got to go talk to her."

"Uh…Angel?" Wesley raised an eyebrow at Darla.

Angel shrugged. "Start looking stuff up about it. It's mystical. Vampire's can't have kids, this has got to be something."

"Probably part of the prophecy, the birth part anyway." Fred said. "We should probably look more in depth at that."

Angel nodded. "Good…Fred and Wesley you do that. Gunn and Lorne, you guys keep an eye on Darla, arm yourselves."

Gunn and Lorne nodded picking up a crossbow and a stake as Wesley and Fred made their way into the office.

"Oh please…where do you think I'm going to go?" Darla asked. "I came here because I figured you little morons would be able to help me. I'm not going to go and eat the help."

"Just in case…" Angel told her as he turned and made his way up the stairs after Cordelia.

Angel entered the bedroom he shared with Cordelia to find Jessica screaming her lungs out in her crib, and Cordelia nowhere in sit. The bathroom door was closed, and Angel could hear Cordelia's soft whimpers coming through the door. He sighed, picking up a teddy bear and throwing it in Jessica's cribs. "Here baby…stop crying, it's going to be okay."

Jessica did not stop crying, but Angel did not try to comfort her anymore. He needed to talk to Cordelia. He made his way over to the door. "Cordy?"

No response.

"Cordelia?" Angel asked again. He waited a minute and then slammed a fist on the door. "Let me in!" Jessica started crying harder.

The door swung open and Cordelia quickly made her way past Angel and over to Jessica's crib where she picked up the hysterical child. "You can't even stop your own daughter from crying?" Cordelia asked angrily. "Well, I guess you should practice seeing as how you're going to be a father again!"

"We need to talk." Angel stated the obvious.

"You think!" Cordelia spat, placing a now calm Jessica back in her crib. Tears flowed freely from the young mother's eyes as the rage built up inside of her.

"You really can't be angry with me. You and me weren't even together at the time." Angel sat on the bed.

"Oh so you basically slept with her _after_ you fired us! Well, gee, now that should just make me not care at all!"

"Okay, you have every right to be angry, but it was at a bad time for me." Angel told her. "It happened that night I came to talk to you and you shot me down. I went to Buffy for help and she shot me down too. She told me I deserved you being mad at me. I was in pain. I didn't want to face this world without you and Jessica by my side. I wanted to hide my face. I wanted to hide myself…" He looked down at his hands.

"So you thought bringing Angelus out was just the thing to do then?" Cordelia shot back, she wasn't sure how angry she was at him anymore; she was more hurt then anything.

Angel shrugged, looking at the ground. "I don't know…I just couldn't deal without you here. I didn't want to try." He shook his head. "I tried to protect you by throwing you out, but it killed me inside. When you wouldn't take me back…I guess…I don't know, I lost it."

Cordelia sat down next to him, breathing in heavily. "That's not an excuse."

Angel nodded. "I know. I wasn't trying to make it one. I just wanted you to know that I didn't do this to hurt you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cordelia asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"About Darla?"

Cordelia nodded.

"Why should I have? Everything with you and me was getting better. It wasn't like you and I were together when Darla and me slept together. I didn't want to bring things in that meant nothing, and that's what Darla meant, **nothing**."

"But she is downstairs now, with _something_ that is yours." Cordelia told him.

Angel nodded. "I'm not going to stop telling you how sorry I am about this."

"Oh, I know you're not." Cordelia stood, picking Jessica up.

"You're still angry?"

Cordelia nodded. "I can't say I'm not. I'm more hurt that you did this behind my back."

"We weren't…I didn't…" Angel didn't have an answer for her.

"Come on, we should get downstairs." Cordelia told him, trying to hide a few stray tears.

Wesley and Fred sat over the scrolls in the office both scratching their heads. They believed that they had uncovered something in the scrolls that could explain Darla's condition, but they were both hoping they were wrong.

"Angel and Cordy are down here, cupcakes." Lorne stuck his head in. "You got anything?"

Wesley and Fred looked at each other.

"We may." Wesley said rising as he and Fred followed Lorne into the lobby, where they found Darla on one couch with Gunn flipping a stake up in the air next to her and Cordelia on the opposite couch with Jessica in her arms, and Angel behind her.

"Got anything?" Angel asked.

Wesley sighed. "We believe so."

"Thank God!" Darla sighed.

Fred nodded. "Well, we are pretty sure the birth of this thing is the birth mentioned in the prophecy."

"Making it…evil." Angel looked away. He was not in love with Darla by any means, but she was caring _his_ child. He was told he would never be able to have one, and he had gotten Jessica, his first miracle. Now he had another miracle on the way, and he didn't want to acknowledge the fact that the second miracle could help end mankind.

"We're not sure." Wesley said quickly. "There is so much on these scrolls we don't fully understand yet. It may not make this child evil."

"Well what the hell else would it be?" Darla asked. "Me…evil…Angel…well he had his day."

"Shut up, Darla." Angel sighed, looking at Jessica. "But she's probably right. I don't see how this child could be good."

"Well, we know that this is the birth mentioned and the Tro-clan is evil events, right?" Cordelia asked.

Wesley nodded.

"Then yeah. This thing probably is evil." Cordelia offered, smugly.

"Or maybe it's not." Gunn said. "Maybe its here to it can kick Holtz's ass, since we **know** he's evil."

"Holtz?" Darla stood. "What do you mean, Holtz?"

"He's…uh…well…he's back." Angel stated.

"You're joking, right?" Darla asked.

Angel shook his head. "No. Kind of wish I were."

"Good." Darla quickly made her way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Angel asked.

"To find Holtz. If anyone can kill this thing inside of me I'm sure he can." Darla told him.

"Kill it? What?" Angel was shocked.

Darla turned on her heel to face him. "Yeah, kill it. I don't want this…this _thing_ inside of me! I've been trying forever to get rid of it but nothing seems to be working."

Angel had gotten a dumb look to his face. He was unable to move. Here he was, thinking of how he was going to deal with another child, and there Darla was, trying to kill it. Even for not having a soul that seemed like a pretty harsh thing to do in his mind.

"So, if I sent a stake right through your big old stomach nothing would happen?" Gunn asked, intrigued.

"Is that the point?" Angel snapped back. "No…no we need to figure out what is in there." He pointed to Darla's belly.

"Damn right we do." Darla said. "And clearly your little detectives can't help me, so I'm going to find someone who can." She turned to the door.

"Darla…" Angel grabbed her by the arm. "Don't leave-" He was cut off by Darla slamming him across the room, and then taking off into the night.

Cordelia threw the icepack in Angel's lap. She was clearly still angry or upset with him. He wasn't sure which it was.

"Put it on your head." She told him.

He listened and placed the ice on the place Darla and threw his head into the floor. "Thanks."

Cordelia just nodded and picked up Jessica from the playpen. The child was wide-awake, which was odd considering the time of night it was. Jessica looked over Cordelia's shoulder to see her father with the icepack and immediately started giggling, showing her two, rather large and pointy, k-9 teeth.

"So, do we have any idea where Darla would have gone?" Wesley asked.

Angel shook his head. "Not a clue. She could have picked up Holtz's trail from earlier, but I doubt that's very fresh anymore or that she would really try and find him."

"So it's like finding a needle in a haystack?" Gunn asked.

"More like in the desert." Lorne said.

"Why would a needle be in the desert?" Gunn asked.

"Well-" Lorne started.

"Again…not the point." Angel interjected.

"Sorry…" Gunn and Lorne mumbled at the same time.

"Well…" Fred said. "I guess we should just go and look for her, right?"

Angel shook her head. "She's dangerous, and strong. She knows we can't help her and I don't think she'd have a big problem killing any of us then."

Cordelia gasped, making all heads turn to her as they watched her eyes grow wide. "She's close…" Cordelia got out.

"Vision?" Angel was at her side in a moment. "Cordy?"

She gripped onto him as the vision ended and fear filled her eyes. "Oh God…"

"What?" Angel held her closer, making Jessica squirm between them. "What is it?"

"Her…she's at the grade school…" Cordelia said.

"Why?" Angel seemed more relaxed now.

"The big sleep out." Gunn told him. "The one where all the kids in the school stay at the school over night."

"Oh…" Angel thought for a moment. "Oh!"

"Yeah…" Cordelia told him. "You've got to save those kids! Go!"

Angel nodded. "Come on, Gunn. Wesley, Lorne, watch the girls."

"You got it, boss." Lorne told him, as he watched Angel and Gunn quickly hustle out of the lobby.

Angel and Gunn entered the school to find kids sprawled out everywhere. Classrooms, hallways, gyms, cafeterias-sleeping bags were everywhere.

"Well, this is going to be a little harder then expected…" Gunn said.

Angel nodded. "There are so many people in here, I can't pick up her trail at all."

Suddenly both men heard a scream coming from down the hall.

"I got a pretty good idea where she is…" Gunn said, taking off down the hall with Angel close behind.

The two men rounded the corner to see Darla holding up a little girl against the wall with her game face on. The little girl screamed and Darla jerked her until she felt Gunn's arrow hit her leg. She quickly dropped the girl.

"Gunn! Get her out of here!" Angel motioned to the little girl.

Gunn nodded and grabbed the girl's hand before taking off down the hallway.

Angel pulled the arrow out of Darla's leg and watched her gasp in pain, he then lifted and pinned her against the wall, holding the stake high above his head. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Do you have it in you? To kill me?" Darla asked, looking at the stake.

"Why the hell wouldn't I?" The anger was evident in Angel's voice.

"Then do it. Do it! **DO IT**!" Darla went hysterical. "Do it Angelus! Kill me!"

That was the first time Angel picked it up, and he lowered the stake in awe. He had spent the entire night around Darla and he had been so wrapped up in what was going on that he hadn't even noticed. He let go of her and she fell into his arms. "It has a soul…"

Darla shook her head violently against his chest. "No it doesn't!" She cried.

"Yes it does. The baby, _our_ baby, it has a soul, Darla. You have a soul inside of you." He held her closer. "Your soul, _our_ child's soul. You share it."

Darla shook her head. "It can't…"

"Why not?" Angel looked down her.

"Because it's killing me."

"You feel it. You feel its soul."

Darla nodded, sobbing harder.

"It's going to be okay. Come on, it's going to be okay. I promise." He kissed her gently on the head.

"No, it's not, Angelus." Holtz's voice came from behind the two vampires. "I knew I would have found you two together eventually." He sneered. "And to just think, the two of you conceiving a child with a soul. To bad you won't live to see it be born." He raised the crossbow that was in his hands.

Darla was the first to react. She quickly dodged out of Angel's way, and grabbed Holtz's, forcing him to shoot the crossbow up at the ceiling. "You couldn't catch us back in the day, and like hell you're going to catch us now." She bent Holtz's arm back and watched as he fell to the ground in pain.

Angel and Darla stumbled into the hotel lobby just before daybreak. From the looks of the lobby, it seemed as though everyone had been up all night researching. Wesley was snoring with his head on his desk, Lorne was in a chair asleep, Fred was in a pile on the floor with papers scattered around her, and Cordelia was sprawled out on the couch with Jessica's baby food jar in her hand. Surprisingly Jessica was wide-awake in her playpen, throwing her teddy bear against the side.

Angel quickly moved to his daughter and picked her up. He held her close to him for a moment, inhaling the soft smell of baby powder and laundry detergent.

"She's been up all morning." Gunn whispered from behind the counter, causing Angel to jump. "Sorry."

Angel just nodded. "Did you help the little girl?"

"Yeah. Just got back." Gunn looked over at Darla who was now sitting on the steps. "What's she doing here?"

Before Angel could answer Jessica began squirming around in his arms, clearly wanting to be put on the floor to crawl. When Angel didn't set her down she began screaming, causing everyone in the room to wake up.

"Jess!" Cordelia panicked as she looked over to see the playpen empty. She turned to see Angel with their daughter in his arms and she immediately relaxed. "Oh, thank God."

"Yeah. She's okay, mommy." Angel said, still not sure if Cordelia was still made at him as he set Jessica on the floor to stop her from crying.

"So, how did it go?" Wesley asked, wiping his face.

"She's alive." Gunn sighed, pointing over to Darla on the steps.

Everyone was in shock.

"Okay, not being rude, but why the hell is she here?" Cordelia asked. "No one said to bring her back here."

"I…I just thought…" Angel stammered.

"No, you didn't think. That's the problem with you, Angel, you _don't_ think." Cordelia snapped.

"Cordy…I…" Angel tried again.

"Don't Cordy me, buddy! I-" Cordelia started.

"Jessica!" Fred shouted.

"I-Jessica?" Cordelia turned to Fred to see her pointing to the baby who had now crawled all the way over to Darla. "Oh God…" Fear filled the young mother's eyes as she watched her child approach the killer on the stairs.

Jessica stopped in front of the pregnant vampire before making a fist and punching Darla in the foot. She then looked up at the blonde vampire and gave a grin before rolling onto her back and sucking her thumb.

Everyone was still in the room, holding their breaths, waiting to see Darla's move. To everyone's surprise the blonde vampire just began to laugh at the child laying in front of her.

"I've seen that grin before." Darla smiled up at Angel, and then turned her attention to Cordelia. "She must get it from her father."

Cordelia raised an eyebrow. "Am I dreaming? Someone pinch me."

Fred pinched her.

"Ouch! Fred! Not literally." Cordelia told the other woman as she began rubbing her arm. "I'm just a little confused, because wasn't she trying to get us all killed a few hours ago?"

"The baby. It has a soul." Angel told the group. "Darla shares its soul."

Cordelia raised her eyebrow again. "So what does that mean? That she is suddenly good now and isn't going to hurt any of us?" Cordelia snorted.

"Not right now, anyway." Darla said smugly.

"Well, good." Cordelia gave a slight grin back that Angel could have sworn he had not seen expressed on her face since the reign of Queen C had ended. Cordelia quickly picked up Jessica and took her daughter up the stairs.

Angel helped Darla into the spare room that had once belonged to him, but since he was now sharing a room with Cordelia it served no purpose anymore. He eased the vampire into bed and tucked her in.

"Thanks…" Darla huffed.

"Yeah. If you need anything, just shout." Angel told her.

Darla nodded. "Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"Holtz's can't have this baby. I'm not sure if I want to have it, but all I know is he can't get a hand on it. I might be evil, but I'm not stupid."

Angel nodded. "I know."

"And tell Cordelia…" Darla rolled her eyes at the words she was about to say. "That I'm sorry…I _guess_."

Angel chuckled to himself as he exited the room.

Cordelia placed Jessica down in her crib and began throwing pillows on the floor in a pile. Granted, it was morning, but the fang gang hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, and they were all getting ready for a nap that would consist of at least a few hours of sleep.

"Daaaaaaaa!" Jessica's voice filled the room and Cordelia turned to see her daughter clinging onto the side of the crib. "Daaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Jess, stop your babbling." Cordelia said, running a hand through her hair. "You should be as tired as I am."

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Jessica belted out again.

"What daa?" Cordelia asked, trying to figure out what her daughter was trying to say.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaa! Daaaaaaaaaaaa! Daaaaaaaaaaaa!" Jessica screamed again, turning suddenly and getting quiet once the door opened and Angel enter. Jessica immediately let go of the side of the crib, flopping onto her back with a grin, staring at Angel. "Da."

Angel grinned. "That's me. Da-ddy." Angel pronounced, only to hear Cordelia snort.

"Figures." Cordelia crossed her arms. "She always was a Daddy's girl."

Angel bit his lip and tried to take Cordelia's hand in his, but she pulled away. "Cordelia…I-"

"You're sleeping on the floor." Cordelia pointed to the pile of pillows she had stacked.

"You're still mad." Angel sighed.

"Hurt…mad…upset…" Cordelia copied Angel's sigh. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does." Angel told her. "It matters because you matter."

Cordelia snorted. "I'm sure you mentioned that to Darla too, right?"

"Cordelia, I said it before and I'll keep saying it. I'm so sorry for what I did. I wasn't thinking, but right now I need you to understand I know how big I messed up. There are bigger things going on right now and we need to work together to stop whatever's coming. We're a team. You were the one who told me that and now I'll remind you." Angel told her.

Cordelia smiled slightly as Angel repeated the words she had said a few months ago, her smiled then faded and she turned back to him. "The child Darla's caring has a soul?"

Angel nodded. "Yes."

Cordelia sighed. "Well, once Darla has the baby, she won't have a soul anymore, right?"

Angel's brow hunched over his eyes as he began to think. He had forgotten that once the child was born the soul inside Darla would be taken away. She would become a heartless killer again. "Yeah, I guess so."

Cordelia nodded. "Well, I guess that means we're going to have to deal with that and we need to go shopping soon."

"Why?"

"Hello! Two babies in this house! We are _so_ going to need double of everything now." Cordelia told him with a smile.

He pulled her close to him and rested his head on her shoulder, inhaling her shampoo. He knew he had hurt her, but she seemed to look past it now. He could feel it in her as he held her close to him, her heartbeat pounding in his ear.


	28. Connor's Arrival

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 28**

Cordelia sighed, entering the lobby with Jessica in her arms and Wesley, Fred, and Gunn close behind her carrying bags and boxes from their shopping trip. Darla had been in the hotel for almost a month and seemed ready to have the child any day, so Cordelia decided it was time to have a huge shopping trip to get everything they would need for two children in the house.

Angel came down the stairs and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw all the things Gunn, Wesley, and Fred had carried in. "What is all this crap?"

"Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap." Jessica smiled widely, trying to copy her father.

"Angel." Cordelia lowered her eyes. "What did I tell you about cursing around her? She can understand you. And all of this…_stuff_, it's what we are going to need for the new baby."

"We have stuff from Jessica." Angel pointed out.

"Yeah, stuff Jess still uses." Cordelia told him. "She's still a baby."

Jessica seemed to be offended by her mother's comment as she pouted her lip and hunched her eyebrows. Even at eight months, Angel knew his daughter was a hell of a lot smarter then she led everyone to believe.

"Well, how much did it all cost?" Angel asked. "Money right now is a **big** issue. You know that."

"I know." Cordelia told him. "But we needed this stuff."

"We _needed_ it, or you just thought it would be nice to have?" Angel raised an eyebrow trying to hold back a smile.

"Actually, she's right, man." Gunn told him. "We did really need all of it. I remember taking my cousin shopping a few years back when she was pregnant, and everything Cordy got is stuff we need."

"Thank you, Gunn." Cordelia smiled smugly before making her way over to Angel and planting a kiss on his lips. "How is she?"

"Darla?" Angel asked.

"Yeah." Cordelia smiled again.

"Tired, uncomfortable, confused…" Angel started.

Cordelia nodded. "Maybe I should go talk to her."

Angel shook his head. "I don't know if that's such a good idea. She still is Darla, and a vampire."

"And I'm a demon." Cordelia reminded him as she placed Jessica in his arm. "Besides, it's not like she is in the best shape to move around now anyway."

Angel nodded. "Fine." He then turned to watch Cordelia ascended the stairs, admiring the few he had of her backside. Her curves were defined in the tight black tank top she was wearing and he decided he couldn't wait to get her out of it tonight.

Cordelia knocked gently on the door of the room that used to belong to Angel, but she did not wait for Darla to invite her in. She slowly opened the door to find the blonde vampire struggling between sleep and staying awake.

"Darla?" Cordelia asked quietly.

Darla nodded and sat up as best as she could. "What do you want, Cordelia?"

"Angel said you weren't feeling great." Cordelia sat down on the edge of the bed. "I thought maybe you'd want to talk."

"To you?" Darla snorted.

"Well, I don't see anyone else barging in hear to have any kind of conversation with you."

"You think I care?"

Cordelia stood. "I guess not." The seer then went to make her way to the door but stopped when she heard Darla's voice again.

"Was it scary?" Darla asked, suddenly.

Cordelia grinned to herself. She knew she could get the vampire to talk. She then made her way back over to the edge of Darla's bed and sat. "Was what scary?"

"Having a baby. Were you scared?"

"Out of my mind." Cordelia smiled as she thought about Jessica. "But it was worth it."

Darla shook her head. "You're crazy. How could you even think that?"

"Because I love my daughter."

"Love is weakness in its strongest form." Darla hissed. "That child will grow to resent you and hate you."

Cordelia stood, taken back by the vampire's sudden change in attitude.

"And she'll hate you because of the pathetic mother you are." Darla sneered.

Cordelia said nothing as she made her way out of the room. She knew Darla had only said those things to get to her, and hurt her, and that they didn't really mean anything, but the vampire's words still hurt Cordelia in ways she couldn't even describe.

Holtz paced the cave as Sahjhan watched from his seat.

"They were able to defeat me. I had the chance to kill them, but they took it away from me." Holtz was baffled. "Darla had so much strength in her."

"Because of the kid." Sahjhan told him. "You see how much power it gave her? Imagine what it will have when it's born."

"The spawn of two vampires…it is unnatural." Holtz said.

"And dangerous." Sahjhan added quickly. "It must be destroyed."

"Angel claims it has a soul."

"Things are not always black and white. You know that. Even with a soul the child can be dangerous."

"What about the other one?" Holtz asked.

"The one Angel conceived with the seer?"

Holtz nodded.

"Both children are the spawn of Angelus. No matter what you are told or hear, do not be driven away from that simple fact." Sahjhan narrowed his eyes. "Do you understand?"

Holtz nodded as he picked up a crossbow. He was going to get his revenge on Angelus and Darla if it was the last thing he ever did.

Cordelia made her way into the room that was to be Jessica's new room. She and Angel had decided that Jessica was getting to big to stay in their room, and they needed to fix another room for the new baby anyway, so they thought they might as well clean two rooms up for both children.

Jessica's new room was cute, or so Cordelia thought anyway. It was white with a pink trim going around the top, and white baby furniture. There was a huge closet, and Cordelia could just imagine Jessica in a few years flipping through all her clothes, trying to get ready for school and have the _perfect_ outfit on, just like her mother used to do back in Sunnydale.

Cordelia sighed, throwing the new clothes she had bought Jessica over the crib. She moved to hang them up when suddenly she felt someone's cold hand grab her neck very gently. She turned around to face Angel, who kissed her square on the lips.

"Well, it's good to see you too." Cordelia grinned.

Angel returned her smile. "What are you doing in here, all _alone_?"

Cordelia turned back to the clothes on the crib, knowing her teasing was only making Angel want her more. "Putting away Jessica's clothes. Where is Jess anyway?"

"Downstairs with Fred." Angel said, wrapping his arms around Cordelia's waist.

"Well, that's good." Cordelia turned back to Angel, cupping his face in her hand and kissing him.

Angel pulled Cordelia towards the door, their lips never parting, and he locked the door. He then gently leaned her against the wall and started to take off her top. She lifted her arms in the air to help him. Suddenly Angel's head jolted up, apart from Cordelia and she watched his brow furrow.

"What is it?" Cordelia asked, her voice filling with concern.

"Darla…"

Cordelia snorted. "What about her?"

"She's in pain." Angel's eyes widened as he unlocked the door next to Cordelia. "I can hear her."

Cordelia nodded and quickly followed Angel out of the room and down to Darla's. They found the blonde vampire in a ball on the bed, clutching her stomach.

"Darla?" Angel moved to her side. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know…" Darla panted. "It hurts."

"She's in labor." Cordelia told him.

"Go get Wesley." Angel told her.

Cordelia nodded and yelled down the hall. A minute later Wesley, Gunn, and Fred, who was caring Jessica, were in the room.

"What's wrong?" Wesley asked.

"She's in labor." Cordelia said, taking Jessica from Fred. "We need to get her out of here."

"Yeah." Gunn agreed. "I'll go call the hospital, let them know we coming."

"Hold on." Angel stood. "We can't bring her to a hospital."

"Oh true." Gunn realized. "I forgot Blondie was a vampire."

"Well, where the hell are we bringing her?" Cordelia asked. "She isn't having it here."

Darla moaned in pain.

"Cordelia, we might not have any other options." Wesley said.

"Oh, we better." Cordelia snapped. "I'm not cleaning up after all that blood and mess."

Darla moaned louder.

"Cordelia! Stop upsetting her." Angel said, as calmly as he could.

"Oh please. She lives off blood, how could that upset her?" Cordelia snorted as she bounced Jessica in her arm.

"Well, what about Lorne's club?" Fred suggested. "It's probably the safest place to have the baby. It's a demon sanctuary."

"Brilliant." Wesley smiled at Fred.

"Yeah. Good idea." Gunn grinned at Fred.

Fred blushed at Gunn. "Thanks."

"Well, then let's get a move on." Angel said, as he and Gunn helped Darla to her feet.

Cordelia led the group into the club, with Jessica resting her head on her mother's shoulder, sucking her thumb. It was clear that the eight month old was no longer interested in the birth of her half brother or sister. Cordelia was followed by Angel and Gunn, who were helping Darla, and Fred and Wesley who were taking up the back, weapons in hand.

"Lorne?" Cordelia called out.

"Who's there?" Lorne entered the now dark club. It was late at night, and he was sure he had put the closed sign on the door.

"It's us." Angel said as he watched Lorne flick on a light. "We need help."

Lorne took in the scene in front of him. "I'd say you do. What's up?"

"I'm having a baby you moron." Darla snapped.

"Okay there, Killer, easy." Gunn said as he and Angel helped Darla into a chair.

"I can see…" Lorne told them. "But what can I do?"

"Let her have it here." Angel looked up, desperation in his eyes.

"What?" Lorne was shocked by the suggestion. "No!"

"That's what I said about our place." Cordelia said, sitting up on the counter and trying to rock Jessica to sleep.

"We need you to let us use this place, Lorne." Wesley told the demon.

"Why here?" Lorne asked.

"Because it's a sanctuary. Bad things are after this baby, we need to keep it safe." Fred told him.

"And more bad things will come after it when it's born. The child of two vampire's is not a common thing." Lorne explained.

"So help us keep it safe." Angel narrowed his eyes. "Help me keep **my** child safe."

"Oh just shut up!" Darla snapped from her seat. "Either help me or don't, Green Boy."

Lorne was offended by the comment, but sighed. "Fine. Get her in the back room."

Holtz was more than angry when he arrived at the Hyperion Hotel to find it completely empty. He kicked around some of the furniture and was about to leave when a small man in an expensive suit walked in.

"Hi, I'm Gavin Park." The man stuck out his hand to shake Holtz's. "I work for Wolfram and Hart. It seems you and I have something in common-"

"We _all_ have something in common." Lilah said, following Gavin in. "Daniel Holtz, right?"

Holtz nodded. "Yes. That is I."

"Good, means I've been doing my homework." Lilah told him.

"Homework?" Holtz raised an eyebrow.

"Or talking to Sahjhan, but it's practically the same thing." Lilah said.

"You know Sahjhan?" Holtz asked.

"We have a deal with him." Gavin butted in.

"Well, _I_ arranged a deal with him." Lilah corrected Gavin. "Mr. Park just likes to think he runs the show."

"And who are you?" Holtz asked Lilah.

"Lilah Morgan." Lilah told him. "I work at Wolfram and Hart."

"Where?" Holtz asked.

"Never mind." Lilah said.

"And what were you talking to Sahjhan about?" Holtz was curious.

"Angel." Lilah smiled. "We want the same thing as you do."

"And what do I want?" Holtz asked, slyly.

"Angel, dead." Lilah told him. "And the kid, the girl, dead. The new baby, dead."

"No." Holtz turned to the door. "I want revenge." Holtz then exited.

"Well, that worked out just brilliantly, didn't it?" Gavin smirked at Lilah.

"Shut up." Lilah told him, still starring at the door that Holtz had exited through.

Angel and Cordelia watched Darla from the corner of the room. The blonde vampire was now sleeping. Gunn and Lorne were out in the club, drinking and talking, Wesley was over a stack of books on giving birth in the club, and Fred was in the other room with Jessica, trying to get the child to fall asleep.

Cordelia leaned into Angel. "I'm tired."

"Try to sleep." Angel ran a hand over her cheek.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you won't." She turned to look at him. "You need to sleep too."

"I'll sleep when the baby is born."

"Which could take a few days at the rate Darla's going, and then what? The baby is born, and you know how **much** sleep we got when Jess first got here. You should try and rest while you can, because once that baby is born there will be no sleeping for any of us." Cordelia smiled.

Angel nodded. "I know."

Cordelia's smile faded. "Angel, we never got to talking about it, and we kind of need to, especially now."

"I know…" Angel sighed, already knowing what Cordelia was talking about.

"What are we going to do with Darla?" Cordelia asked, clearly concerned. "After she has the baby, the soul she shares with it is gone. She won't have it in her anymore. She will be dangerous again."

"I know." Angel ran a hand through Cordelia's shoulder length hair. "We will deal with Darla after that."

"You keep saying that, but what does that mean? You can't kill her, not after she has you child."

"_Our _child." Angel told Cordelia. "You're going to be its mother now, Darla won't be there for it."

"Angel…" Cordelia was honored, but Darla's words about her not being a good mother suddenly came into her mind. "I can't…Darla's it's mother."

"Damn right I am." Darla said weakly from the bed. "You stupid little brat, and like hell your going to- "

Gunn ran into the room, followed by Lorne, Wesley, and Fred with Jessica, cutting off the blonde vampire.

"We got a problem." Gunn said, out of breath.

"What?" Angel asked.

"Angelus!" Holtz's voice filled the club.

Darla moaned in pain.

"He can't hurt us." Cordelia told them, quickly taking Jessica out of Fred's arms. "Remember? This is a sanctuary. No violence."

"No demon violence." Lorne corrected her. "Holtz isn't a demon."

"Okay, suggestions?" Angel asked as Darla moaned in pain again.

"Outside." Gunn pointed to the back door.

"Okay…good." Angel said, moving to help Darla up.

The group quickly made their way into the alley. It was raining heavily, and they were all soaked in a second.

"Guys, go get the car." Angel told them, helping Darla sit down. "She can't make it."

"Okay." Fred said, taking Angel's keys.

Gunn, Wesley, and Lorne followed Fred down the alley.

"Cordelia, go with them." Angel told her.

Cordelia shook her head, bouncing Jessica in her arms; the rain hitting both the mother and daughter in the face. "I'm not leaving you."

"Cordy…" Angel started.

Darla moaned. "Angel…"

"She's in pain." Cordelia sat next to him. "We have to help her."

"She has to have it." Angel said.

"Angel…" Darla panted. "I can't…"

"You have to, Darla." Angel told her.

Darla shook her head. "Holtz is coming…I'll never make it."

"Sure you will." Cordelia said, trying to cheer the vampire up.

Darla shook her head. "Even if I do, I can't love this baby. It has a soul, Angel, you know it does. It can love and be loved back."

Angel nodded.

"Well, I can't." Darla told them. "I can't love it, not like a real mother can." Darla's eyes shifted to Cordelia. "Not like you can."

Cordelia was confused. "But I thought…"

"I know what I said." Darla managed out. "But it wasn't true. I've seen you with your daughter; you're a great mother. Please…take care of my baby for me like it was your own."

Cordelia nodded, her eyes brimming with tears. "Of coarse…"

"Darla…" Angel was confused. "But what-"

"Darla…Angelus…" Holtz stepped into the alley, crossbow raised. "I thought I'd find you here…"

Darla grabbed Angel's jacket, fumbling for something in the pocket. When she found what she was looking for, she looked up at Angel. "Don't let anything happen to this baby. **Ever**…"

Angel eyes widened as he watched Darla raise the stack and shove it into her own heart, leaving behind nothing but a crying baby boy.

"Oh God…" Cordelia reacted by handing Jessica to Angel and picking up the child in her arms.

Angel looked at his son, and his daughter, and then at Holtz, swallowing hard.

Holtz slowly lowered his crossbow, realizing something big. Something important. He knew how to get his revenge. He grinned at Angel before turning and walking back down the alley.

Angel let out an unneeded breath as he watched Fred pull up with his car.

"We need to get these two home, it's wet out here!" Cordelia told him.

Angel nodded. "Yeah, Jess is shaking, and I'm sure Connor is too."

"Connor?" Cordelia smiled down at the baby boy in her arms. She liked the name.

Angel nodded. "It's Irish. Come on." He grabbed Cordelia's hand and led her to the car.


	29. Momma's Boy and Daddy's Girl

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 29**

**Gunn entered the lobby, where he found Wesley and Fred over a bunch of books and Cordelia and Angel sitting on the couch. Angel had Jessica wiggling around in his arms, and Cordelia was holding Connor who was drifting in and out of sleep. Unlike Jessica, this child was a sleeper; anyone could see that already.**

"So, you decided to name him Connor?" Gunn asked, leaning against the back of the couch Cordelia was sitting on.

Angel nodded. "It's Irish. It's a good, strong name."

Cordelia smiled up at him. "Yeah it is." Cordelia looked back down at the baby in her arms. He was only a few hours old, and he wasn't even really her son, not by blood anyway, but already she felt a connection to him.

Just then, Lorne came busting in the front door. "We've got problems, kiddies."

"What do you mean?" Angel rose quickly, placing Jessica on the floor so she could crawl over to Cordelia and inspect the new blue bundle in her mother's arms.

"Demons, vampires, gangs, lawyers…you name it, they're after your kids. Both of them." Lorne told Angel.

"What?" Angel shook his head.

"I've been reading it off my clients for awhile, they all want a piece of the vampire spawn. Want to see how it works, what makes the kids tick. They were interested in Jessica, but now they are really interested in Connor. The spawn of two vampires…" Lorne said.

"He's not a spawn!" Angel said quickly. "He's a baby. **My** baby. My _human_ baby."

"Right." Lorne nodded in agreement, not wanting to make the vampire any angrier. "Of course, but they are all still after them."

"Well, then we need to protect them." Cordelia said, lowering Connor so that Jessica could see him from her spot on the floor.

"What about a spell?" Wesley asked from his seat next to Fred. "Like one on your club, Lorne?"

Lorne nodded. "I could call in for one."

"Well, maybe not like the one at your club, seeing as how Holtz could come after us anyway." Fred reminded them.

"That's true. Good thinking, Sugar." Lorne said. "I know I could get one to protect the hotel. Not let anything in or out of this place."

"Sounds good." Angel said.

Cordelia shook her head. "Not right now." She looked up at Angel. "We should get Connor to a doctor."

"Why?" Angel panicked. "Is he hurt? Sick? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. He's healthy." Cordelia told him. "But he needs his shots and things. Remember? Dr. Everets gave them to Jessica when she was born."

Angel nodded, recalling Jessica's arrival to the world. "I forgot."

"Well, then I suggest you get him to the doctor and back here as fast as you can." Lorne said. "While you guys are out I'll call some people."

Cordelia nodded, standing with Connor. "We should probably go to Dr. Everets, since we don't really know what Connor is yet."

Angel nodded in agreement. "I can carry him, if you want."

Cordelia smiled. "Sure." She handed Connor over to Angel and went to pick up Jessica, but instead heard Connor's screams fill the lobby. She looked over to see Angel with a panicked look on his face trying to sooth his son. She smiled at the scene infront of her, and looked down to see Jessica giggling at her father, and reaching her arms up for Cordelia to pick her up. Cordelia did so.

"Why's he crying?" Angel asked, his eyes growing large. "Jess never cried like this. Never. Why won't he stop?"

Cordelia laughed, taking Connor from Angel and handing Jessica to him. Once Connor was in Cordelia's arms he stopped crying, settling his head against her breast.

"I guess he's a Momma's boy." Gunn said about Connor. "And she is a Daddy's girl." He pointed to Jessica who had slumped her head over Angel's shoulder, sucking her thumb.

"I guess so." Angel smiled at his family, but couldn't help but feel a little hurt that his son didn't want to be close to his father. "We should get going, Cordelia."

"Yeah." Cordelia said, grabbing the diaper bag and heading to the basement stairs.

"Gunn, keep an eye on this place. Wesley and Fred, start looking up every demon, vampire, human, and lawyer. Anything after my kids that Lorne tells you about. And Lorne, once you finish talking to Wesley and Fred get on that spell." Angel ordered.

Everyone nodded and immediately went to work.

Holtz entered Sahjhan's cave and instantly felt his body hit the wall. He focused his eyes and found himself starring up at Lilah Morgan.

"So you decided to not kill Angelus and Darla…" Sahjhan's voice came from the table area, where Gavin Park was sitting.

"Darla is dead." Holtz informed him.

"But the child is alive." Sahjhan spat. "Miss Morgan tells me you turned her down."

"I do not wish to work with others on my mission." Holtz told the demon.

"Mission?" Sahjhan's voice filled with fury. "Your mission was simple, you come back, and you kill Angelus and Darla."

"I came back for revenge." Holtz told him.

"What better kind of revenge then death?" Lilah asked, with an evil smirk on her face.

"I have my own way of getting revenge." Holtz told them.

"Well, whatever way you decide, we can help you. We have the resources-" Gavin started.

"Shut up, Gavin." Lilah ordered. "We do things our way or no way."

"We do things _my_ way." Sahjhan told her.

"Right…of course. _Your_ way or no way…" Lilah immediately corrected herself.

"No." Holtz said. "I will do things my own way."

"You don't have much time then." Sahjhan told him. "I will not give you much time to do this your own way, but I will give you some. If you fail, we do things the way I planned."

Holtz nodded. "Fine."

Cordelia with Connor in her arms and Angel with Jessica in his entered the doctor's room the nurse had brought them down to. Within a few moments Dr. Everets entered the room.

"Well, Cordelia, you seem to be popping these babies out quite frequently…" Dr. Everets smiled at Cordelia as his eyes fell on Connor.

"Oh no…he's not mine…well not by blood…" Cordelia tried to explain.

"He's mine." Angel told the doctor. "Cordelia's not his blood mother, but she _is_ his mother."

Cordelia smiled up at Angel and placed Connor down on the exam table.

Dr. Everets took a step closer to Connor and then got a startled look on his face, taking twice as many steps backwards.

"What is it?" Cordelia asked, concerned.

"This cannot be true…" Dr. Everets eyes widened. "This prophecy was not supposed to come to pass…"

"What prophecy?" Angel asked.

"He is the child of two vampires, is he not?" The doctor asked.

Angel nodded. "He is."

Dr. Everets shook his head. "I do not understand. When Jessica was born I was sure the Powers said she would stop the existence of this child."

"Stop his existence?" Angel looked at his son and then back at his daughter, who was banging her fist against his shoulder blade. "I don't understand."

"Neither do I." Dr. Everets shook his head. "I could have misunderstood them, you know the Powers work in mysterious ways, but last time I went to talk to them, when Jessica was born, the way they talked I assumed her existence would not allow his to begin."

"What does it matter?" Angel asked.

"They are both pivotal players in the apocalypse. With them both existing on this plan together, the balance is off." Dr. Everets told them.

"It's not true…" Cordelia looked down at Connor, at her son. "The Powers That Be would not let Connor be born if he was not supposed to be."

Dr. Everets nodded. "They usually catch things like this. I'd assume they brought him here for a reason…he can either save mankind of ruin it. We will have to wait and see which it is, I suppose..." Dr. Everets than began to check Connor over and give him his shots.

The lobby of the Hyperion Hotel was a busy place when Angel and Cordelia arrived back. Fred was over a huge white board with lists of names on it, Wesley was over a massive stack of books on his desk, Lorne was getting together different ingredients for the spell he was about to cast, and Gunn was standing by the door, crossbow in hand, looking outside.

Angel set Jessica down on the floor. "What's going on?"

Gunn jumped from his spot at the door at the sudden sound of Angel's voice. "Damn, don't sneak up on a brother like that…"

"Sorry…" Angel said, looking around the room.

Fred sighed, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "Y'all are back."

Cordelia nodded, shifting Connor in her arms as she moved to pick up his bottle on the counter. "Yeah."

"What did the doctor say?" Fred asked.

"Connor's very healthy." Cordelia said, shooting a look in Angel's direction.

"Well that's some good news then…" Lorne smiled up.

"And that Jessica was supposed to end Connor's existence." Angel looked down at his daughter who was grasping at his leg.

"That's…not so good news…" Lorne's smile faded.

"She isn't supposed to _end_ it, she was supposed to _stop_ it." Cordelia correct Angel. "And she didn't, because he is right here with us now."

"Well, if we don't get that damn spell working soon he might not be anymore." Gunn sighed, moving away from the door.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked.

"Demons…vampires…gangs…lawyers…everything and anything evil in and out of this world is coming after your children." Wesley told them. "Fred listed just a few."

Angel and Cordelia's eyes both fell on the whiteboard Fred was next to. On it was a list of at least seventy-five names.

"All these…they're…they're coming after Jessica and Connor?" Cordelia asked, fear rising in her voice at the thought of the potential danger to her children's lives.

"Some are here." Gunn nodded to outside. "Most have been out there for a few hours now."

Angel moved to the window to see cars, trucks, and buses loaded with different people and creature. "Why don't they attack now?"

"In the sunlight?" Gunn asked. "Not a chance…the creepies and crawlies will wait until dark."

Suddenly a burst of light cast over the hotel. "Not anymore, kiddies." Lorne smiled.

"Was that the spell?" Cordelia asked hopefully, feeding a hungry Connor his bottle.

Lorne nodded. "Yep. Now nothing can get in or out of here."

Angel let out a sigh of relief as he picked up Jessica. "So we are safe?"

"For now…" Lorne said.

Holtz stood in his spot right outside of the Hyperion Hotel window. He could see into the lobby perfectly, practically hear everything the AI gang was saying. He had to laugh at the irony of the situation. At first, Angelus had been the one after his family, killing his children, and now Holtz had been given the chance to do the same to Angel.

"He deserves it…" Holtz whispered to reassure himself. In some way it felt wrong to want to harm Angel, because he was no longer the same vampire Holtz had come to kill. He could see it in his eyes, Angelus was long dead, but Holtz needed revenge. Holtz needed justice. He took a deep breath as he made his way to another window of the hotel.

Cordelia placed Connor down in his new crib. It had been a long day, and she felt sorry for the new baby. He had only been in the world not even twenty-four hours, and already people were trying to kill him.

She smiled down at her son. "You are exactly like your father, everyone's trying to kill him too."

"So far, unsuccessfully. Except that one time with Buffy anyway…" Angel entered the room with a very awake Jessica in her arms.

Cordelia kissed him and then leaned back into him with a sigh, resting her head on his shoulder opposite the one Jessica was on. "How's it going downstairs?"

Angel shrugged. "Not any better then it was before."

"Well, at least we are safe, right?" She smiled hopefully up at him.

Suddenly a crash and screams filled the lobby downstairs. Cordelia looked at Angel, and then quickly turned, grabbing Connor, and following Angel out of the room. The couple entered the lobby, with their children in their arms, just in time to see a group of large demons standing on the stairs.

"I thought they couldn't get in!" Cordelia yelled at Lorne.

"Well…they were stronger then my spell I guess…broke the force field?" Lorne said from his spot next to Fred, and behind an armed Gunn and Wesley.

The group of demons then turned to Angel and Cordelia. One grinned up, devilishly, at the family. "We want the children."

"As do we." A grouped of vampires came in, behind the demons, causing a brawl right in the middle of the lobby.

Angel looked at Cordelia and then to the rest of the group. "Run."

The group nodded and followed Angel down the stairs and out through the sewer as all the groups of demons after Jessica and Connor socked it out in the lobby. The fang gang made it out of the sewers a few blocks away from the hotel.

"Well, now what?" Cordelia asked, trying to sooth an upset Connor in her arms.

"We wait it out." Angel told them as Jessica grabbed at her father's ear. "They will kill each other back there."

"Were do you suggest we wait?" Fred asked. "We don't really got anyplace else to go."

Angel thought for a moment, and then turned to Lorne. "The club?"

Lorne shook his head. "Holtz did a number on it. There's nothing left."

Angel clenched his jaw, turning away from the group. He didn't want to let them know he had no plan, no idea. He didn't want to let them know he didn't know how to save his family.

"Da…" Jessica's voice was so low it was almost a whisper, but Angel's vampire hearing allowed him to hear her loud and clear. He turned to see his daughter's big brown eyes starring up at him, with a look of reassurance. "Da." She said quietly again.

It clicked for Angel in his head that moment. "We can go over to Cordy's old apartment. We still have the lease on the place."

Cordelia smiled slightly at Angel. "Good idea."

Cordelia's apartment was empty and dusty when the group arrived. Angel flicked on the one light on the wall.

"Sorry." Cordelia said, taking in what had once been her home. "It's a little dusty. I haven't been here since that time with Harmony."

"It's cool." Gunn said, laying down his crossbow. "Where are the sleeping bags?"

"Hall closet." Angel said, placing Jessica down on the floor so she could crawl around and inspect the room.

Gunn nodded. "I'll grab them."

"I'll come." Fred offered, following Gunn down the hallway.

Cordelia watched Wesley's facial reaction to this as she sat down on the floor with Connor in her arms. "Wes, why don't you talk to her?"

"What?" Wesley was startled by the question.

"Talk to Fred. I can tell you like her." Cordelia told him.

Angel cleared his throat to let Cordelia know he was still there, and uncomfortable with talking about Wesley's love life. "Cordelia, is this really the time for that?"

"Oh please." Cordelia snorted as Jessica climbed up on her knee to look at Connor. "You of all people should not be telling anyone when and when not to talk to people they have feelings for."

"Me?" Angel was a little offended. "Well, you're with me."

Cordelia nodded with a smiled. "But how long did it take you to get me? If it hadn't been for Jess over here we probably would still be beating around the bush."

"What did you want me to do? Jump on you?" Angel grinned the devilish grin that he had clearly passed on to Jessica as he bent over to kiss Cordelia.

This time Lorne cleared his throat. "Again, not the time, kiddies."

Angel looked over at Lorne and nodded. "Sorry. I know."

Gunn and Fred then entered with four sleeping bags.

"You don't got enough sleeping bags, Cordy." Gunn said, throwing the bags on the ground.

"Well, we will just have to share." Angel said, taking a seat next to Cordelia and pulling Jessica into his lap.

"How do you expect that one?" Gunn asked.

"Well, someone should stay up and keep an eye on the place so we only need five." Angel told him.

"We only have four." Fred informed.

"So then two people share." Angel concluded.

Both Gunn and Wesley's eyes fell on Fred at the same time, when Angel mentioned having to share sleeping bags.

"Oh, I'll share." Fred offered. "I don't mind."

"Good. Then you and Cordelia can share one." Angel told her.

Both Gunn and Wesley looked down in defeat at the final verdict of the sleeping bag case.

It was almost morning when Connor began to whimper. Cordelia sighed, getting out of her sleeping bag and making her way over to the pillows that they had used as a bed for Connor and Jessica. Jessica was sound asleep, thumb in her mouth, baring her huge k-9 teeth. It had never crossed Cordelia's mind before, but as she stood there, looking down at her daughter, she realized just how inhuman Jessica's two k-9 teeth looked.

Connor whimpered again, breaking Cordelia from her trance and she quickly picked up the baby boy before he could wake the rest of the room. She made her way out into the living room where she found Angel starring out the window.

"Is he okay?" Angel asked, not turning to face Cordelia.

"Yeah. He is just hungry." Cordelia told Angel as she picked up Connor's bottle and took a seat next to Angel. "You should get some rest."

Angel shook his head. "When they are safe, I will."

Cordelia sighed. "Angel, these kids are never going to be safe. Look at the life we live. Safety…not usually an option."

"It's not fair to them. They didn't pick this." Angel looked down at his hands as he talked about his children.

"No, but did any of us?" Cordelia asked, rocking Connor.

"It's not fair to any of you. This is my burden."

"Wrong." Cordelia said, grabbing his hand with her free one, forcing him to look up at her. "This is **our** burden. You can't get rid of me if you wanted to, anyway. I'm vision girl. And Jessica is our daughter. Remember? The Powers have great plans for her. You were so excited to hear that a few months ago."

"Because I wasn't thinking. She shouldn't have to obey the Powers. She should be able to just be a kid. Grow up normal."

"There is no normal." Cordelia told him. "And Connor…whatever is in store for him…" She looked down at the blue-eyed baby in her arms. "He is going to be great."

"He's not supposed to be here." Angel looked down at his son and could feel the baby tense up, looking at his father. "He knows it."

"Why? Because Dr. Everets said he isn't supposed to be here?" Cordelia asked. "The Powers That Be wouldn't let Connor be born unless they needed him to fight the good fight."

"Or maybe those Powers you talk to greatly about are nothing more than insignificant beings who control nothing." Holtz's voice filled Cordelia's apartment.

Angel immediately stood in front of Cordelia and Connor, facing Holtz. "Holtz…"

"Well, I must say, Angelus, you used to be much smarter. It wasn't hard to follow you at all." Holtz grinned.

Angel looked behind Holtz, worried other demons or vampire had come along.

"Oh, don't worry, it is just me. The rest ended up killing each other at your hotel, stupid demons. I on the other hand followed you here." Holtz raised his cross bow but jerked to the side, suddenly, as an arrow hit him in the stomac

"And now we gonna follow your ass right outta here." Gunn said, holding his own crossbow in the air.

Wesley and Lorne quickly filed in behind Gunn each sporting a sword, and Fred took up the rear of the foursome with Jessica in her arms.

Holtz staggered up, lunging at Angel the best he could. Angel quickly dodged the injured man and then spun around, grabbing Holtz by his collar.

"You stay the hell away from my family." Angel vamped out. "Or Angelus can make a reappreance." Angel then launched the vampire hunter out the window and watched him fall two stories to the ground.

"Well, that was good." Cordelia said, sarcastically.

"We should get back to the hotel." Angel told them. "It's not safe here."

The pain from the fall cut through Holtz's body like a knife. He opened his eyes and the bright, white light filled them. It was too bright, he had to shut them. Thoughts ran through his head. Was this it? Was he dead? Had Angelus beaten him after all? He waited in silence for another moment, still feeling the pain rippling through his body. Was he in heaven? There was supposed to be no pain here, and yet he was definitely in pain. He opened his eyes again, the bright white light causing him to shut them again.

"This cannot be heaven…" He muttered to himself.

"Damn right. It's actually probably one of the furthest places from it." Lilah Morgan's voice filled the room as she knocked away the exam light over Holtz's head.

Holtz opened his eyes to find himself on an operating table. "Where am I?"

"Wolfram and Hart." Lilah told him. "That was quite a fall you took from Angel."

Holtz tried to sit up, but was unable to move his arm.

"Sit down." Sahjhan's stood next to Lilah. "Your plan failed you. I gave you a chance and you failed, so now we do things my way. Understood?"

Holtz nodded, to weak to argue.

Lilah smiled, slyly, sticking out her hand to shake Holtz's. "Welcome to Wolfram and Hart."


	30. Doesn't Taste Like Pig's Blood

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 30**

Cordelia sighed, taking in the shape of the lobby. Dead demon's guts and vampire dust was everywhere. They had been cleaning for two weeks, and still not everything was gone. She shifted Connor in her arms as the rest of the group entered behind her. They had gone out to dinner considering no one could stand being around the mess anymore.

"Damn, this place is still a mess. I thought it would look better if we had a few drinks in us." Gunn said

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAM!" Jessica giggled in Angel's arms as she gave her impression of Gunn.

Cordelia shot Gunn an angry look. "Well, it's a **mess** alright. How about you say that Jess? Mmmmesss. Can you say that?"

Jessica just gave Cordelia a blank stare, before turning her attention to a piece of Angel's hair that had fallen from its usually straight position. She grabbed at it and gave it a good pull, causing Angel to screw up his face. Jessica then turned her attention to Connor who was smiling slightly at Jessica's stunt.

Angel's face relaxed as he watched his children share a connection. A bond. Brother and sister. **Blood**.

"Looks like they are ganging up on Daddy together already." Cordelia smiled up at Angel.

"And it looks like someone is still gonna have to clean this place up." Gunn said. "Personally, I vote not me."

"I second that vote." Lorne said, making his way over to the couch. "I could go for a sea breeze. Anyone else?"

"Well, I can clean up." Fred offered. "I don't mind. We are almost done anyway."

"Fred, we don't expect you to do it alone." Wesley said, shooting a look at Cordelia.

"Don't look at me." Cordelia rolled her eyes. "I've got babies now. Mother of two over here. I'm not cleaning."

"Oh of coarse not, Cordy. That would be silly. I can manage." Fred said.

"I'll help." Gunn suddenly changed his mind.

"Me too…" Wesley cleared his throat.

Both Gunn and Wesley stood, giving each other chilling glances.

"Well great." Cordelia said. "I'll just get these two up in their rooms…"

"Yeah. I'll help" Angel said, following Cordelia up the stairs.

"Well, they aren't coming back for awhile." Lorne said, nodding his head in the direction Cordelia and Angel had gone off into. "Is anything more beautiful?"

"Then what?" Gunn asked.

"Love. Those two." Lorne again pointed to the stairs Cordelia and Angel and just walked up. "Friendship, betrayal, pain, children, and yet they are still completely in love with each other. That is not something you see everyday."

Wesley nodded in agreement, starring at the direction his two friends had taken off in and remembering his first impressions of them back in Sunnydale. The slick, mysterious, ex-killer, and the beautiful, vain, ex-cheerleader. Who would have thought they were prefect for each other.

Holtz was able to move is arm again. He was happy about that. He sighed, flexing his arm as he walked around Lilah's office. The lawyer and Sahjhan were due back any minute. He sat down in the chair across from Lilah's desk when suddenly the doorknob began to turn and Lilah and Sahjhan entered.

"How are you feeling, Holtz?" Lilah asked.

"Better." Holtz told her. "I am ready to go back after Angelus."

"Good." Sahjhan told him. "Because we just set out plan into motion."

"Yeah. We already paid Dr. Everets a little visit." Lilah told him.

"The demon doctor?" Holtz asked.

Lilah nodded. "The now dead demon doctor."

"But you obtained the blood, did you not?" Holtz asked

"We did." Lilah told him.

"Good." Holtz nodded.

"You do understand how this plan is going to work, right?" Lilah asked.

Holtz nodded. "I do. And I can't think of a better one, to be honest with you, Miss Morgan."

Lilah gave the demon and vampire hunter a huge grin. "It was my honor to work with both of you. I hope you continue your relationship with Wolfram and Hart."

Angel entered Jessica's room to find Cordelia over her daughter's crib, leaning against it. He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and causing her to jump.

"Angel! God!" She held her chest. "Didn't we talk about this? Stop sneaking up on people. It's not social."

"I don't want to be social." Angel planted a kiss on Cordelia's neck. "I just want to be with you."

Cordelia smiled slightly, closing her eyes and leaning back into Angel. "How about tonight?"

"It is tonight." Angel said seductively.

"But Jess isn't asleep yet…" Cordelia told him.

"So? Is she ever?" Angel winked at his daughter and watched her let out a sigh and then flop onto her side, clearly not ready for bed, but not going to fight it either. "She looks tired now."

Cordelia opened her eyes to see her daughter lying down. She then looked at the watch on her wrist. "Connor isn't due for a bottle in two hours."

Angel scooped Cordelia up into his arms. "Then I suggest we spend some time together." He grinned at her and then carried her into their bedroom.

Connor's cries woke Cordelia from her sleep. She glanced over at the clock, realizing she had missed Connor's bottle. She fumbled out of bed searching for her clothes that Angel had helped her discard all over their room earlier that night. She found a pair of her sweats and a white tank top and was down the hall within seconds.

She scooped Connor up from his crib, trying to sooth her son. "Sh…Connor…shh." She grabbed his bottle. "I've got you baby…" She cooed at the child.

Connor's cries must have woken up Jessica though, because once Connor had almost calmed down a disheveled Angel entered with an even more distraught Jessica in his arms. "Is Connor okay?"

"He was hungry." Cordelia told him. "Why is Jess up?"

Jessica squirmed. She was not a sleeper by any means, but when she did fall asleep she was not the type of person to wake up willingly.

"He woke her, I guess." Angel said, shifting Jessica in his arms.

"Well, let's bring them down to our room before they wake anyone else up." Cordelia said making her way back down the hallway.

Angel entered their bedroom right behind Cordelia and took a seat next to her on the bed. She had Connor sucking greedily at his bottle and Jessica was now wide-awake, trying to squirm away from Angel to get a better look at her little brother.

Angel smiled as he watched his daughter gently grasp at Connor's hand. "That's your little brother." Angel told her. "Say hi to Connor."

Jessica waved to the two-week old baby in her mother's arms. Suddenly a bit of jealously seemed to enter her body and she grasped at Cordelia, wanting her mother to hold her.

Cordelia smiled. "Take him, Angel." Cordelia motioned to Connor.

"He cries…" Angel's eye widened. "He will cry. He cries every time I go near him. He is scared of me."

"Angel, he's your son. He's not scared."

Jessica grasped for Cordelia again and Angel had no choice but to take Connor. He slowly picked up his son, closing his eyes, and waiting for the baby to cry. Surprisingly, Angel did not hear a sound. He opened his eyes to see Jessica relaxing in her mother's arms and Connor grasping at the bottle in Angel's hands, but not at all tensing up at being around his father. He had finally broken the ice. Father and son were getting along.

Cordelia rested her head on Angel's shoulder. "I wish I could freeze this."

"What?" Angel asked.

"This. Us. Our family." Cordelia smiled down at her children. "I love them so much."

Angel nodded in agreement. "Me too."

Jessica patted Connor's foot gently, causing the baby boy to kick slightly and giggle.

Fred entered the Hyperion Hotel with a package, and a plastic bag in her hands. Gunn and Lorne both looked up from their card game when the young woman entered.

"What you got there, Fred?" Gunn asked.

"Angel's blood supply." She held up the plastic bag. "And a package. It's for Wes."

"Oh…" Gunn's gaze fell to the floor.

"He's in his office, cupcake." Lorne told her.

"Thanks." Fred smiled, setting the blood in the refrigerator and making her way into the office where she found Wesley at his desk, busy with some paperwork. She cleared her throat to let her presence be known.

"Fred." Wesley looked up, surprised, but with a wide smile across his face. "Can I help you?"

"Just wanted to drop this off for you." Fred said, tossing the package casually onto his desk. "It was outside."

"Well, thanks." Wesley smiled again. "Uh, Fred?"

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I was wondering…if well…if you would want to…I mean…I'd love to take you to dinner sometime soon."

Fred gave a half smile and a nod. "That'd be nice, Wes."

"Great." Wesley smiled, but it faded quickly as Gunn entered.

"Fred, I'm going for some tacos. Wanna come?" Gunn asked.

Fred's face light up. "Sure." She giggled and grabbed the arm Gunn had stretched out for her.

Wesley sighed, fumbling to open the package Fred had given him. He was always to slow on the draw. She would probably have a wonderful time out with Gunn and forget all about the dinner he had just asked her out on. He opened the package and watched as an old scroll fell out onto his desk. He studied it hard. He had never seen the language on it before. He quickly went through his books, knowing it would take awhile to decipher the text.

Cordelia came down the stairs with Connor, followed by Angel who had Jessica. Both children were rather dressed up, and Cordelia seemed to be in a good mood. Lorne, who was sitting on the couch reading a magazine, picked up on the good vibes immediately.

"What's going on, princess? You seem chipper today." Lorne smiled up at the young, beautiful seer; the seer whose appearance would not change until Angel reached his Shanshu.

"Me, Connor, and Jess are going out for the day." Cordelia smiled as she watched Angel set Jessica down on the floor and then proceed to pull the double stroller out of the closet.

"Where are you going?" Lorne asked.

"Just out. These kids need some time in the sun." Cordelia told him, placing Connor in his spot in the stroller.

"And I need some quiet around here." Angel smiled, following Cordelia's lead and placing Jessica down in her spot in the stroller. "I can't get my job done if these two are giggling and crying all the time." He tickled Jessica who swatted him away, a look of satisfaction on her face when he quickly retracted his hand. Jessica was strong.

"Right." Cordelia gave Angel a big kiss and waved good-bye to Lorne. "We'll be back later."

"Have fun." Lorne waved back as he watched Cordelia exit the hotel. "She is one special girl."

"Tell me about it." Angel smiled to himself. "Where's Wesley? I want to try and get some work done today."

"His office." Lorne told him. "He's been in there all morning. A package was dropped off for him earlier."

"Okay." Angel said, making his way into the office.

"Oh, and your blood supply was dropped off too." Lorne told him.

"Mine?" Angel turned to face the demon.

"Yeah. Who else drinks blood around here?"

"It never gets dropped off. I always have to pick it up."

Lorne shrugged. "Maybe the butcher felt the need to be nice today."

Angel nodded. "Maybe." He then made his way over to the refrigerator and took a pint of blood out before making his way into Wesley's office.

Fred and Gunn sat over a small table at a Mexican restaurant, both stuffing their faces with tacos.

Fred looked up and wiped her face, noticing that Gunn was starring at her. "Sorry." She mumbled with a mouth full of food. "I just love tacos. I must look a mess."

Gunn laughed. "Nah. You look great, plus I like a girl who can eat."

Fred smiled back at him, looking down at his plate that was empty. "Looks like you didn't do so bad yourself."

Gunn followed her gaze down to his plate. "Nah, I didn't." He then leaned across the table slowly. "But you beat me."

Fred leaned in closer to him. "I did."

Before either one knew what was going on, their lips met, and, for a brief moment, both Fred and Gunn felt like nothing could ever go wrong again.

Cordelia pushed the stroller that Jessica and Connor were in around the park. It was a beautiful day out and she was glad to be in the sun for a change. She pushed the stroller over to a bench and sat down, turning the stroller so Connor and Jessica could face her.

"Da." Jessica waved at Cordelia with a grin on her face, but the grin slowly faded as Jessica began to look around. "Da?" Jessica sat up, clearly looking for Angel. "Da?" The child seemed to almost be panicking.

"Daddy's at home, sweetie." Cordelia told her daughter.

Immediately a frown fell on Jessica's face; she understood every word Cordelia said, and she was not happy about it.

Cordelia looked at a sleeping Connor, and then smiled to her daughter. "Fine, you win, baby girl. We'll go home and see daddy."

Jessica smiled at Cordelia, and, for the first time, said the word Cordelia had been longing to hear. "Ma."

Cordelia sat there for a moment, in shock of what she had just heard. It seemed Jessica had grown impatient of her mother's mouth hanging open. "Ma. Da." Jessica said, looking around again.

Cordelia snapped out of her trance, and stood. "That's right, Mommy is going to take you home to see Daddy."

Angel entered Wesley's office to find the ex-watcher over a stake of books and a scroll. He seemed to be engrossed in them.

"Wes?" Angel interrupted.

Wesley's eyes shot up. Clearly the vampire had startled him. "Oh, Angel, it's you."

Angel nodded. "What are you up to?"

Wesley sighed, leaning back into his chair. "These scrolls were sent to me. Some sort of prophecy I believe. I can't decipher them though." He lied.

"You'll get it done."

"I hope so." Wesley sat up again, nervously. "Do you need anything?"

Angel nodded. "Actually, I was wondering if there is any work to catch up on around here. I know with Darla and Connor and all things must have fallen behind."

Wesley shook his head, looking down at the words in front of him. On the paper he had so far deciphered 'The Father Will…' He couldn't get the rest. He looked back up at Angel. "Everything's running smoothly. You have enough to worry about right now anyway."

"Are you sure?" Angel asked, taking a swig of his blood and then making a face. "Damn, what is in this stuff?" He looked at the pint in his hand. "Doesn't taste like pigs blood."

Wesley shrugged. "I wouldn't know."

Angel nodded. "True."

"Angel?" Cordelia's voice came from the lobby. "We're home!"

Angel looked back at Wesley. "You're sure there is nothing to do around here?"

Wesley nodded, wanting to get back to his scrolls. "I'm sure. Go help Cordy."

Angel nodded, exiting the office.

Wesley's eyes fell back done on the scrolls in front of him and he suddenly felt as though he was unable to breath. Words had slowly formed on the paper he had been writing on. He read the words three or four times, rubbing his eyes, and cleaning his glasses to make sure what he was seeing was really there, unfortunately it was.

Wesley read the words on the paper out loud to himself. "THE FATHER WILL KILL THE CHILDREN."

Wesley looked up to see Angel helping Cordelia take Jessica and Connor out of the stroller. He looked back down at the paper to still see the words written on it.

Angel smiled, picking Jessica up. "How was the day out?"

Cordelia nodded, holding Connor. "Good. Jess learned a new word today."

Angel smiled at his daughter. "You did, baby? What is it?"

Cordelia looked hopefully at Jessica. "Who am I, Jess?"

Jessica slapped Angel's chest with a grin. "Da."

Angel laughed. "That's me."

Cordelia was hurt. She tried again. "Jess, who am I?"

Again Jessica slapped Angel's chest. "Da."

Angel saw the hurt on Cordelia's face. "Jess, who is that?" He pointed to Cordelia.

Jessica sighed. "Ma."

Cordelia grinned widely, kissing Jessica on the forehead. "That's right."

"Good girl, Jess." Angel said, taking another sip of his blood. He then looked down at his son and daughter and suddenly staggered backwards at the feeling he was getting.

"Angel?" Cordelia asked, concerned, as she shifted Connor in her arms. "Are you okay?"

Angel nodded, placing Jessica on the floor. "Yeah, I just need…" He looked around. "Just need to…uh…do some work." He blew past Cordelia and was up the stairs before she could blink.

Cordelia looked down at Connor and then Jessica. "You two better get used to him. He's one crazy man, your Daddy."

Once Angel locked the door behind him and made sure Cordelia was not following him, he made his way over to the bed he shared with Cordelia and collapsed into it. He ran his hand over his face, trying to erase the feeling he was experiencing, but he couldn't.

He didn't understand it. He hadn't craved human blood like this in years, now he saw lunch in his children's eyes. He was going to be sick. He quickly made his way into the bathroom and threw cold water onto his face. He had lost it, he decided. He was craving his own children's blood.


	31. Daughter With The Demon Face

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**AUTHOR NOTE: I KNOW SOME OF YOU ARE NOT HAPPY WITH THE PLOT RIGHT NOW, BUT JUST TRUST ME ON IT. **

**CHAPTER 31 **

Wesley still sat at his desk, hunched over the newly found prophecy. It couldn't be true. Angel loved those children more then life. He would never do a thing to hurt them. Still the words sat on his desk. Plan as paper. They had sat there with him all day and now into the night as he tried to make sense of everything. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He was so involved in his thoughts that he didn't hear Fred enter.

"Wesley?" Fred asked.

Wesley's blood shot eyes shot up from the paper he had been starring at. "What?"

Fred could tell something was wrong. "Wesley? Are you okay?"

Wesley shook his head. "I need to show you something."

Fred nodded. "Okay. What is it?"

"The package you brought me. It was a prophecy. I deciphered it." He handed her the paper.

Fred read the words over again and again. She couldn't believe them. She handed Wesley back the paper and shook her head. "It can't be true."

"I know." Wesley sighed. "But that's what it says."

"Well rework it! Check it again!" Fred's voice rose. "It's not right."

"Fred, it is-" Wesley started but was interrupted as Gunn entered.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Gunn asked.

Fred and Wesley looked at each other and then down at the ground.

"Close the door, Charles." Fred told him.

Gunn nodded slowly and closed the door. "Now can you tell me?"

"I found a prophecy." Wesley said.

"Okay? And…" Gunn raised an eyebrow.

"And it says that Angel is going to kill Jess and Connor!" Fred said quickly.

"What?" Gunn screwed up his face. "That's not a funny joke."

"And no one is laughing." Wesley said, handing Gunn the paper.

Gunn read it over and shook his head. "You're sure you can't be wrong about this, English?"

Wesley looked down, shaking his head. "No. Believe me, I tried a million times over to find different meanings to the words."

"So do we tell Angel and Cordy?" Gunn asked.

Wesley shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think they would believe us."

"Well, we gotta do something." Gunn told them.

"But what?" Wesley asked.

Then it clicked for Fred. "Where did that package actually come from? The one I brought in that gave you this prophecy, Wes?"

Wesley shrugged. "I don't know. It didn't have a return address. Why?"

"Because maybe it's false." Fred told them.

"Yeah, except who the hell has the power to make a fake prophecy like that?" Gunn asked, already knowing the answer.

"Looks like we have an appointment at an evil law firm." Wesley told them, as he stood and lead them out of his office.

Angel sat out on his balcony. He had been out there since his hungry feeling that afternoon. He knew Cordelia was down the hall trying to get the children to sleep, and he knew he should have been helping her, except for the fake that he wanted to make his children a late night snack.

"So the demon in you is starting to show." Holtz's voice came from the corner of the balcony. "You should have known you were never meant to be a family man."

"I thought I killed you." Angel said, not bothering to look up.

"Almost." Holtz sighed, stepping out of the shadows. "Like you almost wanted to take a bite out of your kids earlier."

"How did you know?" Angel asked, still not looking up.

"It was written in the prophecies."

Angel's eyes shot up. "What?"

"The prophecies. One was written that this day would come and you would destroy your children." Holtz lied. "Didn't your English friend tell you?"

Angel shook his head. "Wesley doesn't know. He would have told me-"

"He knows." Holtz said. "Check his desk. Then when you understand it fully come find me. I can help you."

"Why would you help me?" Angel asked.

"Because, I was a father too at one time." Holtz told him, and then hopped off the balcony.

Angel sat for a moment, and then got up, quickly making his way down to the office.

Cordelia sat in a chair, rocking Connor in her arms. He was almost asleep. Her eyes fell on Jessica who was crawling on the floor with her teddy bear between her large K-9 teeth. Jessica stopped at Cordelia's feet and grinned up at her mother, dropping the teddy bear.

"Da?" Jessica asked, looking around.

"I don't know where he went, sweetie." Cordelia whispered to her daughter. "He'll be here soon, I'm sure."

That answer seemed to satisfy Jessica for the moment as she picked the teddy bear back up in her teeth and continued on her adventure over to the closet.

Cordelia smiled down at Connor whose eyes were half opened. "Sleep my baby boy." Cordelia whispered to him. "Sh…"

Connor's eyes fell closed and Cordelia leaned back into her rocking chair with a sigh. She hadn't seen a sign of Angel since he had blasted out of the lobby earlier that day and now she was starting to worry a little about where he was. He had said he had work to do, so maybe he had gone out. She wasn't sure, and she didn't like being unsure.

Wesley, Gunn, and Fred entered the building of Wolfram and Hart. They slowly made their way over to the front desk.

"Any ideas of how we getting in here?" Gunn whispered to Wesley.

Wesley nodded as he made his way over to the secretary. "Hi, we need to see Lilah Morgan."

The secretary looked up at him. "Miss Morgan is very busy right now. Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but trust me, she will want to see me." Wesley told her. "Just call her, you'll see."

The secretary nodded and dialed the number. "Hell Miss Morgan you have clients down here wanting to see you…" The secretary looked up at Wesley. "What was your name?"

"Daniel Holtz." Wesley lied.

"Daniel Holtz." The secretary repeated into the phone. She then hung up and looked at Wesley. "She said to go right up, Mr. Holtz."

"Thank you." Wesley said, before leading Fred and Gunn into the elevator.

Angel tore apart Wesley's office. He wouldn't have believed a word Holtz had said about some prophecy, expect for the fact that he had felt the need to drink his children to the bone. He had gone through just about the entire office and was ready to go find Holtz and kill him for making him think he was going to kill his children, when suddenly an envelope addressed to Wesley fell off of the desk. Angel moved around and picked it up quickly, examining it. He pulled the contents out to find a scroll. To find the prophecy.

He read it over a few times, his hands trembling as he held the translation written in Wesley's handwriting. Here it was, all in front of him. The prophecy Holtz had told him about. The same prophecy Wesley had been hiding from him. Angel grew angry almost immediately at Wesley.

"Why wouldn't he have told me?" Angel asked himself. Did Wesley want Jessica and Connor dead? Was he part of the problem?

Angel wasn't going to wait to find out. He had to find Holtz. He walked quickly out of the hotel, crumpling up the paper with the translation of the prophecy on it and throwing it on the ground in the lobby.

Wesley, Gunn, and Fred entered Lilah's office to find her sitting at her desk, and Sahjhan standing in the corner. Both the lawyer and demon looked up as the door opened and were in shock to see half of Angel Investigations enter the room.

"Well, we weren't expecting you." Lilah stood.

"Well, we are just full of surprises I guess." Wesley said.

"I can only imagine." Lilah shot back, coolly.

"I'm sure you know why we're here, psycho-bitch." Gunn cut in.

Lilah nodded. "The prophecy."

"And the blood." Fred added.

"Right…" Lilah looked at Sahjhan.

"You should know it is too late." Sahjhan grinned. "By the time you get back the children will be long gone."

"If the prophecy is false then no they won't be, because Angel won't hurt them." Fred told him.

"Wrong little girl." Sahjhan spat. "He's tasted their blood."

"What?" Fred's eyes grew wide.

"That blood supply that was shipped. Well, you knew something was wrong with it, right?" Lilah said. "That _is_ part of the reason you stopped by."

"You put Jess and Connor's blood in the supply?" Gunn asked, outraged.

Lilah nodded. "Not the whole thing. Just what we could get from the doctor's office; after we killed him of course."

"You son of a-" Gunn moved to grab Lilah but could see the demon in the corner did not want any violence and Gunn knew he wasn't going to hold up well against Sahjhan so he stepped back again.

"The bloods probably out of Angel's system already." Wesley said.

"Right. It is, but the feeling isn't." Lilah smirked. "He wanted to kill his children, that feeling of guilt doesn't go away over night. Plus the fact that Holtz helped him locate the fake prophecy that he thinks is real in your office, Wesley."

"Holtz told him?" Wesley asked, shocked.

"All part of the plan." Sahjhan grinned.

Wesley, Gunn, and Fred looked at each other, fear reflecting in each of their eyes. Without another word the three friends bolted out of the office. They knew they had to get back to the hotel as soon as they could.

Angel hadn't even gotten out of the garden before he found Holtz, sitting on the fountain with his hands in his pocket. He looked up at Angel and stood.

"You found it?" Holtz asked.

Angel nodded. "The prophecy…it says…" He chocked on his own words. "Said I would kill them. Jess and Connor."

Holtz nodded. "I told you, but I promise, Angel, I'll help you."

Angel looked up, tears stinging his eyes. It was the first time Holtz had called him by his name. Not Angelus. "How?" It was all the vampire could manage out. His feelings were so tossed up inside of him that he couldn't find his way anymore.

"I'll take them." Holtz told him. "I'll keep them safe. I'll take them somewhere where you can never hurt them."

"Where?"

"Away from here. Out of this plan of existence."

Angel was shocked. "What? Why?"

"If they are on this plan, than you can track them and kill them. You will always be a threat to them unless they do not co-exist with you."

"What about Cordy?" Angel asked. "She…she loves them. I can't take her children from her."

"I understand, but if you don't they will die. Do you think she would want that?" Holtz rested a hand on Angel's shoulder. "I'm sure she would rather know he children are alive and safe, even if they aren't with her, then with her and dead."

Angel nodded. "I should go talk to her about it." He turned to go inside, but Holtz grabbed him quickly.

"No! You can't tell her." Holtz said quickly.

"Why not?"

"Because she won't understand, not right away. She might try to stop us. We don't have time for that. Just, just get the children."

Angel nodded, too confused to try and argue a different point. He then led Holtz into the lobby.

"Cordelia?" Angel called up the stairs. "Can you come down?"

Cordelia sighed from the rocking chair in Connor's room. Angel's voice had woken up the baby boy and Jessica was still wide-awake, making her way around the room.

"Coming, Angel!" Cordelia said, picking up both Connor and Jessica. She was relieved to hear Angel's voice and know he was okay, even if it meant she would have to spend another two hours trying to get Connor back to sleep.

Angel stood at the bottom of the stairs, his hands in his pockets, as Cordelia descended them with both children in her arms. He wanted to help her, but he was afraid he might hurt the children if he did so he just stood in his place.

Cordelia could tell something was wrong. "What's up, Angel? Is everything okay?"

Angel looked at his feet and shook his head without saying a word.

Panic immediately set in as Cordelia got to the bottom of the stairs, next to Angel. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Angel said nothing again, but instead turned away from her swiftly and made his way into the lobby.

Cordelia's eyes followed him and she felt her heart sink as she saw who the being was that Angel was standing next to.

"Good evening, madam." Holtz said, bowing in Cordelia's presence.

"What the hell is going on?" Cordelia asked, angrily. "Angel?"

Angel shook his head again.

Cordelia's first instinct was to run; to protect her children and run. So she did. But Angel was faster then her. He beat her to the door, and stood in her way.

"Cordelia…" Angel said.

"Angel, what is going on?" She begged to know.

"Don't make this harder then it is, Cordy…" Angel said, directing her back into the room.

"Make what hard?" Cordelia asked as Holtz came closer to her.

"This." Holtz said, pointing to both Connor and Jessica.

Cordelia shook her head, pulling both children closer to her chest. She knew what Holtz wanted. "No." She turned quickly to Angel. "Angel. Help me."

Angel looked down. "You need to understand, Cordy."

"Understand what?" Cordelia asked. "Angel, these are your children. You're just going to let him take them?"

A tear slide down Angel's cheek, and it broke Cordelia's heart. She didn't know what was going on, and she didn't want to find out. She just wanted to keep her family safe. "Angel?"

"I'm so sorry, Cordelia." Angel said, taking both children out of her arms and then slamming her into the wall and watching her body fall, unconscious. He kissed both Connor and Jessica on the head. "I love you both." He told his children.

"I will take good car of them Angel." Holtz said, taking the children from the vampire.

Angel nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Go. Get out of here." He didn't watch as Holtz exited the hotel, but once he felt the man's presence gone Angel took off into the night as well. He couldn't bear the thought of what had just happened.

Gunn, Fred, and Wesley got back to the hotel two minutes too late. They entered the lobby to find Cordelia slumped over in a pile and the rest of the lobby empty. They rushed over to Cordelia.

"Cordy?" Fred asked, leaning the seer up.

"Cordelia? Can you hear us?" Wesley asked her.

Slowly Cordelia came to. "What? Wes?"

Wesley nodded. "It's us, Cordelia."

"Oh God!" Cordelia was up within seconds.

"Take it easy, Barbie." Gunn told her. "What happened?"

"Holtz! Jess! Connor!" Cordelia spat out.

Wesley shook his head. "No…"

"Holtz took them!" Cordelia was hysterical. "Angel let him!"

"No, he didn't know." Wesley defended the vampire. "He thought he had to."

"What?" Cordelia asked.

Fred picked up the crumpled up paper Angel had thrown on the floor. It had the prophecy written on it. She handed it to Cordelia. "Read this."

Cordelia read the paper over. "The father will kill the children." She looked up at Wesley. "What?"

"It's false. Wolfram and Hart sent it to us. They spiked Angel's blood with Jessica and Connor's blood that they got from the doctor's office. Angel thought it was true. He thought he was going to hurt them, so he must have given them to Holtz because he didn't know what else to do." Wesley explained.

"Well then it's not true." Cordelia said, wiping her eyes. "So we need to find Connor and Jessica!"

"Damn right we do." Angel said, from the doorway, anger on his face. "That son of a bitch lied to me and took my family. Like hell is he getting away with that."

"You heard what I said?" Wesley asked.

Angel nodded, grabbing a sword from the closet, and kissing Cordelia on the head. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

Cordelia nodded at him. "Let's go get our babies."

Angel picked up the scent of Holtz and his children immediately. He led the group to the outskirts of L.A. and into thick woods. In the middle of the woods was a field. A field that Sahjhan, Lilah, and Holtz, with both Connor and Jessica, stood in. Jessica was hysterical, trying to bite anyone who came near her, but Connor just lay there, starring around, and not fussing. The group in the field turned as they heard Angel Investigations approach.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up." Lilah smirked.

"Give me back my babies, you evil bitch." Cordelia spat, tears in her eyes.

"Whoa, relax there killer." Sahjhan chuckled at Cordelia.

"Give them back to me!" Cordelia spat again.

Angel, Gunn, and Wesley all stepped forward, crossbows raised at the group in front of them.

"Why don't you listen to her and give me back my kids, and then after you all can have a nice conversation with my crossbow about how lying to a **vampire** is a bad thing to do." Angel sneered.

At the sound of Angel's voice Jessica calmed down in Holtz's arm. She propped her head up to see Angel and Cordelia and reached her arms out for them.

"It's okay, baby, Mommy's coming to get you soon." Cordelia said, trying to sooth Jessica.

"No she isn't actually." Lilah told them.

"You wanna bet?" Gunn asked. "I see three of us with weapons and three of you with…nothing?" He stepped closer.

"One more step and all snap their neck in two!" Holtz threatened.

"Gunn, don't move." Angel ordered.

Gunn stopped in his tracks and looked back at Angel, who only gave him a nod.

This time, Angel threw his crossbow down and took one step forward. "I want my kids back. I get what you're doing here, Holtz, you're trying to make me suffer, the way Angelus made you suffer. You want to kill me." Angel spread his arms out, exposing where his heart once beat. "Go for it. Just please don't punish my children, don't punish Cordelia."

Holtz looked down at the children in his arms, and then back up at Angel. He didn't move though.

"Please." Angel begged rummaging in his pocket, pulling out a stake and throwing it at Holtz's feet. "Kill me. Go ahead. I won't stop you, but give my children back to their mother."

"Angel…" Cordelia managed out between tears.

Holtz moved forward, seemingly ready to give the children back to Cordelia and kill Angel just the way he had wanted to for years.

"What are you doing?" Sahjhan asked.

"I…"Holtz began.

"No." Lilah said, as dozens of Wolfram and Hart snippers came out of the woods. "You stick to the plan. You do as your told and you stick to the plan."

"Like hell!" Angel charged, but was hit by a dozen or so bullets before he took more than two steps. He collapsed to the floor.

"Anyone else want to try?" Lilah said, her eyes narrowing on Fred. "Didn't think so. Alright, so the plan."

Sahjhan nodded, saying some words unfamiliar to Wesley or anyone else standing there. Then what looked like a portal opened. "This leads to the dimension ofQuortoth. It is the darkest of all dimensions, and the hardest one to find." He turned his attention to Angel. "So after this is over with, don't even try looking."

"No!" Angel managed, knowing what Holtz was going to do. "Don't!"

"I'm sorry, _Angelus_." Holtz smiled to see Angel in pain.

"Please!" Cordelia begged as she watched Holtz turn. She stuck her hands out. "Jessica!"

Just then one of Cordelia's new demon powers was discovered. A white light flashed from her hands and around Jessica. When the light hit Jessica the child's face contorted, her large K-9 teeth grew into fangs, and Angel watched as his daughter, with the face of the demon inside of her father, bit into Holtz's arm full force.

"Damn it!" Holtz muttered, smacking Jessica in the head. "Just like your father. You'll be dead before we hit the ground." He then turned and jumped into the thing Sahjhan had opened.

The group watched helplessly as Sahjhan closed it, and he, Lilah, and the snipers all left Angel Investigations to their suffering.


	32. Trying to Find an Answer

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 32**

Angel sat in what had once been Jessica room. He hadn't moved in three days. Ever since the night Holtz took his children away. He blamed himself. He had cost his family a life without each other. Now it was time for him to pick up the pieces. He had to save his family.

Cordelia sat in the rocking chair in what had once been Connor's room. She hadn't moved in three days. Not since the night Holtz had taken her children away. She was numb. She couldn't blame Angel because he had done everything he could to protect them. When he thought he was going to hurt his children he gave them up, then to save them he offered his life. She wasn't angry at him, she was angry at Holtz and Wolfram and Hart and that demon, and all the bad things in the world.

Gunn, Wesley, and Fred sat downstairs, cleaning weapons. They didn't know what else to do with themselves anymore.

"Maybe someone should go talk to them." Fred said.

"What would we even say?" Gunn said, wrapping an arm around Fred. "Hi, sorry your kids got jacked, but why don't you come downstairs because the world kinda still needs you?"

Fred nodded. "Well, it's the truth."

Wesley shook his head. "It's only been three days."

"And we still haven't found anything on this Quortoth to even help find Jessica and Connor." Gunn added.

"There is nothing written about it in the texts. It might as well not even exist." Wesley told them.

"Well it does." Angel climbed down the stairs. He looked a mess. His hair was all over, and his shirt was half buttoned. "We need to find my kids."

"Angel." Fred smiled. "Good to see you."

Angel nodded. "I sat in Jessica's room. I looked at her things. She can't be gone. She has a life and a family to come back to. So does Connor. We have to find them and bring them home."

Wesley nodded. "Tell us what we can do to help."

"You can start by getting all the information on this Quortoth place, and I don't just mean from books, use all the sources we have." Angel told them. "Go talk to Lorne. See if he's picked up anything from his clients."

"We did that already." Gunn told him. "He's been out working his clients for info since…well…"

Angel nodded. "Okay, then Wesley and Gunn, I want you to go work the streets ourselves. Anyone that can help us."

Wesley and Gunn nodded.

"Good to have you back, man." Gunn said as he and Wesley exited.

"What can I do, Angel?" Fred asked, hoping he wouldn't give her the assignment she had been dreading.

But he gave it to her. "Go get Cordelia. She would want to be involved."

"Don't you think you should? She is _your_ girlfriend." Fred said, trying to get out of it.

Angel shook his head. "I don't want to upset her more than she is, and I think if she sees me she will be."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because it's my fault they are gone." Angel looked down.

"No it's not. You did what you thought was best. Cordy is not mad at you."

"Please, Fred, just get her."

Fred nodded reluctantly, but made her way up the stairs.

The knock on the door startled Cordelia. She had been used to the quietness of the room, she had been used to hearing nothing, feeling nothing. She closed her eyes, still rocking in the chair she had sat many nights feeding both Connor and Jessica in.

"Come in." Cordelia said quietly.

The door slowly swung open and Fred entered.

"It's me Cordy." Fred said.

Cordelia looked over to the door and nodded. Her face was tearstained, and her makeup was everywhere. This was not your typical Cordelia Chase face; in fact Fred didn't think she had ever seen someone look this bad. "Hey." Cordy said weakly.

Fred said nothing, she just rushed over to Cordelia and hugged the seer tightly. Both girls stayed like that until neither had any tears left in them. When they were finished Fred was the first to talk.

"I'm so sorry, Cordy." She said, holding her friends hand. "But we are going to fix this."

Cordelia nodded. "I hope so. I don't know if we can."

"We can and we are going to." Fred assured her. "That's why I'm here actually. Angel sent me up to get you. To tell you we are going to find Jess and Connor."

"Why didn't he come tell me himself?" Cordelia said, crossing her arms.

"He was afraid you were angry with him, that you blamed him. He thought he would make you more upset if he came up here. He wanted me to come bring you downstairs, if you want to."

Cordelia nodded, standing up and inhaling deeply. "I've done enough sitting around and being depressed. I want to find my babies."

"Good." Fred gave a little smile, and led Cordelia out of the room.

Angel was sitting on the floor in the lobby with all of Wesley's books thrown around him when Cordelia and Fred entered. Angel immediately looked up as the smell of Cordelia's coconut shampoo filled the room.

He was waiting for her to start screaming, to punch him, to slap him, to stake him. Angel was waiting for Queen C to come back. He was ready for everything except what he got. Cordelia quickly made her way over to him and threw herself on him, crying hysterically. He held her close, rocking her gently.

"Cordy…it's going to be okay." He whispered into her, trying to fight back his own tears. "We are going to find them. It's going to be okay." He kissed her lightly on the head. "I promise, okay?"

He felt her head nod and he closed his eyes, rocking her more. Fred took her cue and left the couple alone. She thought maybe she would go check in with Lorne and see how everything was going.

Lilah sat at her desk playing with a pencil. It had been a long, boring day in the office. Everything had been boring since Angel had basically disappeared. She smiled to herself, knowing she had caused the do-gooder of a vampire to shut down. If this didn't get her a promotion nothing would. Suddenly there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." Lilah said.

The door opened and there stood Gavin, hands in his pockets. "Boss wants you in his office."

Lilah stood with a smile. Here it was, time to get her promotion. "Great."

"Just so you know, I'll beat you in the end." Gavin told her. He had wanted the promotion as much as she had.

"I doubt it." She shot back, exiting her office.

Gavin wasted no time. Once Lilah was down the hall he immediately started going through her paperwork. Gavin had a plan, he knew how to make everything Lilah had done backfire; he just needed to find what he was looking for.

Gunn and Wesley had no luck in finding anyone to help them get into Quortoth. Every connection they had been to had either never heard of Quortoth or did not even want to try to get into the dimension. Gunn and Wesley walked back to the hotel slowly.

"He's gonna be pissed we didn't find anyone to help." Gunn said, digging his hands deeper into his pockets.

"He can't be. We tried." Wesley told him. "Now we are just going to have to figure out a way in by ourselves."

"You heard all those people we talked to. Everybody kept saying for us not to mess with this place."

So what are you saying?" Wesley asked quickly. "That we leave Jess and Connor in there and just forget about them?"

"That was a low blow, man." Gunn said. "You know I loved those kids. They were like my niece and nephew."

Wesley nodded. "I'm sorry, I know. It's just been a long day."

"Yeah." Gunn agreed as they made their way into the garden of the hotel.

Fred knocked on the one room of Lorne's club that hadn't been demolished by Holtz. The demon opened the door dressed in a silk robe and with a martini glass in his hand.

"Hey Fred." Lorne said, tiredly. "What bring you around here?"

"Just wanted to check in to see if you've heard anything from your clients about well…anything." Fred said.

Lorne looked down at the ground, and shook his head. "I'm sorry, kiddo. Nothing's come off anybody about Angel's kids." He looked back up at Fred. "How are they doing anyway? Cordy and Angel?"

"Better." Fred said. "They both came down stairs finally. They want to find Connor and Jess."

"Don't we all." Lorne said. "Well, I haven't gotten anything yet, but I'll see about the next few clients that come in. If I hear anything I'll be over to that hotel faster then butter on bread."

Fred nodded. "Thanks Lorne."

"Sure things sweetie." Lorne said, as he watched Fred walk away from the door.

As Fred made her way out of the ruins of the club a small man in what Cordelia would have called an "amazing" suit passed her. Fred watched as he turned into what was left of the club. She continued walking, not realizing how important the man she had just passed was.

Wesley and Gunn entered the hotel to find Angel sitting on the floor with Cordelia in his arms. She was asleep.

"Anything?" Angel whispered, not wanting to wake up Cordelia. She had cried herself to sleep, the tearstains drying to her face.

Wesley and Gunn both shook their heads.

"Nothing." Gunn told him in a whisper, also not wanting to wake Cordelia. "We tried everywhere. Some never heard of the Quortoth place."

"And if they had, they didn't want anything to do with helping us." Wesley added in a whisper.

Angel sighed, picking Cordelia up and placing her gently on the couch. He then motioned Gunn and Wesley to follow him into the office where they could talk a little louder.

"This is not good." Angel said, closing the office doors. "I need to find them. They're my kids. I don't know if they are cold or tired or hungry. I need to find them."

"And we will." Wesley assured him. "We'll just have to do it the hard way. We will have to make our own way."

"But how?" Angel asked, sitting in Wesley's chair.

"Maybe that dude that helps Buffy with everything." Gunn suggested. "You know…Gills."

"Giles." Angel corrected, then looked up at Wesley. "You think he could help?"

Wesley shrugged. "Worth a shot."

Angel nodded in agreement as the office door slowly opened and Fred stepped in. She immediately stood next to Gunn who wrapped his arm around her.

"Hey." Fred said. "I figured y'all were in here when I saw Cordelia out on the couch asleep."

Angel nodded. "Yup, all in here."

"Did you get anything?" Wesley asked her, trying to avoid looking at Gunn's arm wrapped around her.

Fred shook her head. "I checked with Lorne. He said he would let us know if he heard anything."

Angel banged his fists on the wall, causing Cordelia to jump up from the couch. "Damn it!"

"Angel?" Fred was worried.

A tear fell down Angel's face, as he stormed out into the lobby, going immediately for the weapon cabinet.

"Angel, man, what are you doing?" Gunn asked, equally as worried as everyone else in the room.

Angel pulled out a sword, admiring it. "I'm going to kill those son of a bitches who took my kids."

"Angel…" Cordelia put her hand on his arm but he pushed it away.

"No, Cordy. I messed up. I lost our kids, Cordelia, I lost them!" Angel clenched his jaw. "And now I'm going to kill everyone who helped me lose them. I'm gonna kill those son of a bitches!"

"Hold on, cowboy!" Lorne entered the hotel. "Those son of a bitches might be your only hope."

"What are you saying?" Angel asked.

Lorne stepped aside to reveal Gavin Parks standing behind him.

"What the hell is _he_ doing here?" Angel growled.

"Hold on there, Angelcakes!" Lorne stepped back in front of Gavin. "We should probably go talk in the office." He turned his attention to Gavin. "Make yourself at home, Mr. Parks."

Gavin nodded and sat down as Lorne led the group into Wesley's office. Once they were all inside he shut the door behind him and motioned for the group to keep their voices down.

"What the hell is going on?" Angel whispered as loudly as he could.

"Relax, Angel." Lorne tried to calm him.

"Relax?" Angel barked. "That son of a bitch out there is part of the firm that helped my children get kidnapped into some hell dimension. You relax!"

"Angel!" Lorne said. "Listen to me. He came to me. He wanted my advice on what he should do."

"Regarding?" Wesley questioned.

"Regarding Connor and Jess." Lorne said.

"What do you mean?" Cordelia rushed into the conversation. "What about them?"

"The little snub wanted to know if he would get what he has been working for if he helped you. He wanted me to read his future." Lorne explained.

"What does he want from it?" Fred asked.

"Probably a promotion at Wolfram and Hart. He figures if he can expose Lilah's plan and cause it to backfire then he can get the job he's been fighting her for." Angel concluded.

"Bingo." Lorne snapped his finger.

"Well, will he get what he wants?" Gunn asked.

Lorne shrugged. "I don't know. I can't read into the future of evil. I work for the Powers."

"So what did you tell him?" Cordelia asked, nervously. Lorne had given her hope in finding her children and now she was afraid he was about to take that hope away.

"I told him yes." Lorne said. "I wasn't going to tell him I didn't know. He's our only hope in finding Connor and Jessica."

Cordelia threw herself around Lorne, tears forming in her eyes. "Thank you, Lorne. Thank you so much."

Lorne smiled down at her. "My pleasure, sweetie." He turned his attention back to the rest of the group. "Now, let's go have a good conversation with Mr. Parks."

Everyone agreed and followed Lorne out of the lobby immediately, except Cordelia who grabbed Angel and pulled him back in, shutting the doors behind them.

"I need to talk to you." She told him.

"What?" Angel asked, hurriedly.

"Angel, this is great that Mr. Evil wants to help us, but what if it doesn't work. I mean what if this is all part of Lilah's plan?"

"Lorne said it wasn't." Angel tried to pull away, clearly eager to talk to Gavin.

"Angel…" Cordelia called him back.

"Cordy, look, you're right. We probably can't trust Gavin." Angel pulled her closer to him. "But we have to try. He could be the answer to getting Connor and Jessica back."

"And what if he isn't? What if he makes things worse?"

"Well, then we'll know he was not the answer." Angel kissed the top of her head. "But we've got to try."

Cordelia nodded, and Angel grabbed her hand, leading her into the lobby.


	33. All Grown Up

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 33**

The group entered back into the lobby to find that Gavin had sprawled out a bunch of papers all over the table.

"What is this?" Angel asked, pointing to the papers.

"The ritual's passages and everything we are going to need to reopen Quortoth." Gavin explained.

"What ritual?" Fred asked. "There was no ritual, that demon just said some words and the portal opened."

Angel grabbed Gavin by the collar and had him up in the air in ten second flat. "Are you messing around with us? Because we don't have time for that _if_ you catch my drift."

"Angel…" Cordelia said, grabbing his arm and forcing him to lower Gavin.

Gavin straightened out his collar and then looked up at Angel. "I'm not messing around with you, and what that demon opened was not a portal."

"Then what the hell was that thing?" Gunn asked.

"A rip in time." Gavin explained. "There are no portals to Quortath because it is such a horrible dimension. What that demon did was rip time right opened."

"Well then we better start ripping, don't you think?" Angel asked angrily.

Gavin nodded. "I agree." He moved over to the books but was stopped by Wesley.

"Let's get one thing straight here." Wesley told the lawyer. "I'm in charge here, you try one thing and you'll be dead faster then you can blink, do you understand?"

Gavin nodded. "Yes."

"You better." Angel growled in his ear. "Because if my kids aren't back here by tonight I'll have no problem drinking you to the bone."

Gavin swallowed hard and loosened his tie. "Well, let's begin." He went through some papers until he found what he needed. "We need to set up some candles, in a star shape."

"A pentagram." Angel corrected him with a sigh. "Great."

"What?" Gunn asked.

"A pentagram. Sign of evil." Lorne told him. "Boy, I'm going to need a sea breeze for this one." He quickly made his way into the kitchen.

Gavin looked up nervously. "I'm just doing what the paper says. Look if you don't believe me..." He handed the paper to Wesley.

Wesley read the paper and nodded. "He's right."

"Then let's get on it." Angel ordered.

Gunn and Fred nodded and went to the closet to get some candles out. They returned quickly and handed them to Wesley who set them up.

"Now what?" Gunn asked.

Wesley looked back down at the book. "We recite some lines."

"That's it?" Cordelia asked, kind of shocked.

Wesley nodded. "That's it." He then began reciting the lines from the paper.

Everyone in the room held their breath, hoping that this was the answer they had been looking for. When Wesley finished reading they all glanced at each other; hope resting on all their faces.

Nothing happened. The hope drained from their faces.

"Say it again." Gunn told Wesley. "Maybe you messed it up."

"I didn't." Wesley scanned the papers in his hand.

"Well, maybe it takes a little while to work." Angel said, trying to keep the hope alive.

They all knew he was wrong; Cordelia was just the first to say it.

Cordelia collapsed onto the floor, crying heavily, anger in her voice. "They're gone! Just forget it! They're gone and they aren't coming back! My babies are gone!"

Angel rushed to her side. "They're not gone, Cordy."

"Yes they are!" She shot back, pushing him away.

"Cordy…" Angel's eyes begged her to calm down.

Suddenly the anger slipped from her face and was replaced with fear and sorrow. She collapsed into Angel, sobbing uncontrollably. "Angel, my babies are alone. I don't know if they are hungry or cold or crying or tired or sick…I don't know anything. I'm their mother and I can't help them."

"I know, Cordy…" Angel held her. "But we are going to fix this. We will find them. I promise." He looked over to Fred. "Why don't you and Fred go make a nice cup of coffee for yourselves, okay?"

Cordelia nodded and Fred came over, comforting the distraught mother as the two girls made their way into the kitchen.

Once Angel knew they were in the kitchen, he turned his attention to Gavin. He immediately picked the lawyer up by his collar. "It didn't work."

Gavin nodded as best he could. "I don't know why."

"Well, what did I tell you before? Now you're going to pay for coming here and acting like you were a gift. Helping us. You didn't help, you made it worse." Angel shook Gavin.

"Angel, let him go." Wesley told him. "He tried. These passages are legitimate."

"I don't care." Angel growled, still not putting Gavin down.

"He didn't do this, Angel. Lilah and Holtz and that demon did." Wesley reminded him.

"And Wolfram and Hart. The same company this little lackey works for." Angel said.

"Angel, man, let it go. He can't help us." Gunn told him.

Angel sighed and put Gavin down. "Get out of here, and don't you _ever_ come back or I'll kill you."

Gavin nodded and shuffled out of the hotel as fast as he could.

Angel made his way over to the couch, burying his head in his hands. He had to think about all that had just happened. He was going to find his kids, he knew that much, he just didn't know how.

Suddenly, a spark flew out of the air, over the pentagram.

"What the hell was that?" Gunn asked.

Angel jumped up from the couch. "I don't know. Maybe it's working. It happened right over the pentagram didn't it?"

Wesley was equally as excited as Angel. "It did! It must be working!"

"What's working?" Cordelia rushed out of the kitchen, followed by Fred and Lorne.

"The thing!" Gunn pointed up. "It sparked. It works!"

Cordelia rushed to Angel's side, throwing her arms around him. "Our babies are coming home."

Angel smiled, wrapping his arms around Cordelia's waste, and looking up at the sparks flying over the pentagram. They were waiting for their children.

Suddenly a huge spark flew over the group and an enormous demon fell out. It stood about 11 feet tall, with huge claws and teeth.

"Well, that isn't my kids." Was Angel's reaction.

Surprisingly, Wesley was the first to react, tossing Gunn and Angel's weapons. The three men dueled it out until the demon lay on the floor in a heap of blood and guts.

"Damn…" Gunn said, wiping sweat from his forehead. "What was that thing?"

"Something from that Quortoth." Fred informed them. "We must have torn time open, so now anything from that place can get to this plan."

"Well, that's not good." Lorne stated the obvious.

"We need to close it back up." Wesley rushed over to the papers Gavin had left.

"What? No!" Cordelia grabbed Wesley's arms. "My babies are still in there. We can't close it up."

"Well, we can't find a way in, Cordelia, and we can't keep letting these demons and things from that place come into our world." Wesley argued his point.

"Yeah." Gunn agreed with Wesley. "Did you see the size of that thing? Who knows what else could be coming out next?"

"My kids are trapped in there with those things!" Angel took Cordelia's side. "You expect me to leave them in there after we know what kind of monsters are in that place?"

Gunn dug his hands into his pockets. "Of course not, man. It's just…"

"If you are going to figure out how to get in there you better do it fast!" Lorne cut in.

"Exactly." Gunn said.

"No! I mean now!" Lorne pointed to see more sparks flying all over.

Angel, Gunn, and Wesley drew their swords, ready to fight the next demon, but this time a boy fell through. A teenager, he looked about eighteen, blonde, blue eyes, had the Tarzan look going on.

"What the hell…" Gunn muttered lower his sword along with Wesley and Angel.

Angel moved to help the young man up. He stretched out his hand, and the young man took it, but to everyone's surprise, the boy flipped Angel over onto his back, and jumped up quickly, ripping the sword out of Wesley's hand, and shoving it at Angel's throat.

"Whoa." Angel put his hands up in defense from his spot on the floor, eyeing everyone not to move a muscle. "You don't want to do that."

"Really? I think I do." The boy spat back at him. "Decapitation does kill a vampire, right?"

At these words, Gunn and Wesley charged at the boy, tossing him aside. He quickly got to his feet and knocked them both down, tackled Angel back to the ground.

"Get off of him!" Cordelia went to kick the boy, but he grabbed her ankle and tossed her right into Lorne and Fred.

The boy then fumbled in his pocket, and finally pulled out a long piece of wood. He raised the wood to Angel's heart. As he was about to stake Angel, however, more sparks flew out and a girl landed on the boys back, knocking him off of Angel.

The girl looked younger than the boy. Sixteen maybe, she had long dark, curly hair, and tan skin. She also had huge brown eyes that were so dark they almost appeared black.

Cordelia rushed over and helped Angel up, and the group watched the two teenagers from the other world go at it.

The boy and girl circled each other for a moment, and then the boy lunged at the girl, but she countered, tossing him aside like a feather. He scrambled to his feet and pulled the wood out in front of him, clearly still wanting a piece of Angel, however the girl stood between them.

"Think about this…" The girl told the boy. "You don't want to do it."

"How the hell do you know what I want?" The boy shot back. "And how the hell did you get here anyway?"

"Oh please, like you're so hard to track." The girl snorted, in a way that reminded Angel of Cordelia.

"Get out of my way." The boy said.

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen." The girl said.

"Fine." The boy charged at the girl and drove the piece of wood he had in is and right into her gut.

She gasped for air, and Angel watched as her face contorted and fangs grew. She was a vampire. "Wrong spot, dumb ass!" The girl shoved the boy backwards. "Boy, after all that stuff you learned about killing vampire's you don't even know where one's heart is." She yanked the wood from her side and relaxed her face back to its human form.

"You're not a vampire." The boy shot at her. "And I wasn't trying to kill you."

"Well, that's news to me." The girl rolled her eyes.

Angel had to laugh silently at that comment. This girl, whoever she was, was exactly like Cordelia. Then it hit him. He remembered those dark eyes, that hair. But it couldn't be possible. Could it?

"I don't want to kill you, so get out of my way." The boy told her.

"Not happening." The girl countered.

"You don't know what you're doing." The boy said, rage growing in his voice. "You're a child!"

"Technically I'm older then you, just this whole being immortal thing, it really stunts your growth." The girl tossed her arms out.

"Why do you defend him!" The boy motioned to Angel. "You know what he is!"

"What I am." The girl said.

"You're not like him. You're not a monster." The boy argued.

"I'm just like him. It's in our blood. Mine and yours." The girl gave a little grin that Cordelia could recognize from anywhere.

"You're my little sister, I don't want to kill you." The boy said.

"But you will." The girl seemed to know the boy to well, because when he lunged at her she stepped aside, pulling him backwards and holding the wood to his throat. "Are you done yet?"

"You won't kill me." The boy gasped.

The girl stood there for a moment, and then sighed, throwing the piece of wood to once side of the room, and tossing the boy to the other. "Get out of here."

"He'll kill you if he knows you stopped me." The boy told her.

"I know." The girl looked down at the ground.

The boy nodded slowly before heading out the door of the lobby.

The girl sighed, running her hand through her hair. She turned back to the group of shocked AI workers. "I'm sorry about that-"

The girl didn't get a chance to finish as an arrow came flying threw her chest, knocking her to the ground.

The group looked up to see an aged Holtz standing in the doorframe holding a crossbow, with the boy standing next to him. "Come now, Angelus. You wanted to save your children, well save them." He shot another arrow at the girl on the floor, this time through her leg. "I don't think you can save them." He then turned and exited into the sunlight with the boy next to him.

Cordelia was the first to understand what Holtz had meant. She rushed forward, cradling the girl in her arms, trying to stop the bleeding from the two arrows. "Angel! It's Jess! This is Jess!"

Angel knew it was, he quickly helped Cordelia carry his daughter over to the couch.

"We have to stop the bleeding." Cordelia panicked.

"Jeez, what a mom." Jessica sat up. "I'm fine. I'm immortal, you guys do remember, right?" She smiled her infamous sly smile.

"It is you." Angel felt tears form in his eyes as he threw his arms around his daughter. "You're alive."

"You're old." Gunn stated, shocked.

Jessica laughed. "Yeah…well Quortoth time is a little different then time here. Hours here, are months there." She winced a little as she pulled an arrow out of her side.

Cordelia pulled her daughter close, crying onto the young girls shoulder. "There's so much I missed, so much we need to talk about."

Jessica just nodded slowly, but her eyes did not leave her father. "It was him." She said.

Angel knew what his daughter meant. "Connor."

Jessica pulled away from Cordelia. "Yeah, that was him." She stood up next to her father, mimicking the stance he held without even realizing it. "And we need to find him. We need to save him from Holtz."

"Holtz didn't look like he had a problem with Boy Wonder." Gunn snorted.

"He doesn't. That _is_ the problem." Jessica smirked back. "Like I said, we need to find him."

"We will go." Wesley offered.

"Don't try and bring him back." Jessica said. "He won't listen. Just see if you can find where he and Holtz are staying."

Wesley nodded as he led Gunn, Fred, and Lorne out of the hotel. They understood the family needed time to talk.

"He's older then you." Angel stated simply.

"Not really. I'm immortal, I age differently then others, so number wise I'm older, but really he is." Jessica explained. "But that's not what's important."

"He tried to kill me." Angel said.

"He doesn't know. Holtz poisoned him." Jessica told them. "He told him everything you did as Angelus, all the evil."

"Why didn't he poison you?" Angel turned to face his daughter.

"Because I wouldn't let him. I couldn't remember you guys, but I remembered the love you had for me. Holtz couldn't take that from me." Jessica sighed. "Plus, when he found out that I was a demon like you…well he couldn't deal. He tossed me aside, cast me out."

"What?" Cordelia was shocked.

Jessica shrugged. "I didn't care. I didn't like him, anyway."

"What…what are you exactly?" Angel asked, remembering the vampire face Jessica had worn earlier.

Jessica shrugged. "A little bit of it all, I guess. I'm a vampire, but not really. I can walk in the sun, I can eat food or drink blood, I can breathe in oxygen, or I don't have to. I have a heart beat."

"So you're like half and half?" Cordelia asked.

Jess nodded. "I guess you could say that, half human, half vampire."

"But Connor…?" Angel asked.

Jess shook her head. "No. I mean, he's a demon, I'm sure of that. He's got demon strength, but other than that he's as human as anyone else."

Angel sighed. "This doesn't make any sense. Why…how did you get back here?"

Jessica pointed to the pentagram. "You let us. Connor tracked a demon through here, and I followed him. I had a feeling it was a way out."

Cordelia stood, joining her family. She laid her hand on Jessica's shoulder and felt a chill go up her hand from her daughter's cold skin. "Well you found us."

Jessica shrugged Cordelia's hand away. "Yeah. Now we've got to find my brother."

Suddenly a huge spark flew across from the pentagram and another demon jumped out.

"But first I think we gotta close that up." Jessica said, catching the sword Angel had thrown to her.

Cordelia watched as father and daughter fought side by side. Champions. Together. She was in shock to have her family suddenly thrown back to her the way they were, but she was glad they were all safe. What she didn't understand was why Jessica seemed to be giving her the cold shoulder and connecting more with Angel. Granted, he was her father, but she was her mother. It cut Cordelia deep, but she wouldn't let it bother her right now. Right now they had to focus on getting her son back.


	34. Like Father Like Daughter

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 34**

Jessica and Angel had defeated the demon in five minutes flat. Angel smiled at how quick and strong his daughter was. She was an amazing fighter.

"Now we need to close this sucker up." Jessica motioned to the portal. "How'd you open it?"

"Wes did." Angel pointed to the papers all over the floor. "He used those."

Jessica nodded and picked up the papers. "There should be a way to reverse them."

Angel joined her. "Yeah. Here, I can read them." He went to take the papers but Jessica pulled them out of his reach.

"Uh…so can I." She gave her father a slick smile.

"They're in Latin." Angel told her.

"So? What do you think, Holtz taught us nothing in that hell hole?" Jessica smirked, and then began reading the Latin perfectly.

Angel was impressed, and walked over to Cordelia, wrapping his arm around her as he watched his daughter close up the rip in time. Jessica than kicked the candles over.

"Someone's gonna want to clean that star up later." Jess motioned to the pentagram.

Just than the door swung open and Wesley, Gunn, Fred, and Lorne rushed back in.

"Did you find anything?" Jessica asked.

Wesley nodded. "Connor and Holtz are staying in some small hotel. Nothing great."

"Where?" Jessica asked.

"Two blocks east." Gunn told her.

"Good. I'll go talk to him tonight." Jessica informed the group.

"You mean we will." Angel corrected her.

"No, _I_ will." Jessica corrected him back. "He isn't going to let you get two words in before he tries to kill you."

"Oh, and from the looks of things before, he will definitely let you talk first." Gunn said sarcastically.

"I know what it looked like before, but he is my brother, and he does care about me." Jessica defended Connor. "He's just confused right now."

"What about Holtz?" Fred asked.

Jessica sighed, looking down at the blood still oozing from the place the arrow had struck her earlier. "We will worry about him later, I guess."

"Here, Jess, let me clean that up for you." Cordelia offered, motioning to the blood all over Jessica's shirt.

"I'm fine." Jessica said quickly.

"You're bleeding." Cordelia placed a hand on Jessica's stomach.

"I'm fine!" Jessica growled, before stepping back from Cordelia. Realizing the tone she had just used, and seeing the looks on everyone's face in the hotel at the sudden lash out on her mother she backtracked. "I mean…I've had worse is all. I'm fine, really. I just need a shower."

"Right upstairs." Angel told his daughter. "After you clean up, if you want…I've got a nice arsenal down here in case you need some weapons tonight."

"Awesome." Jessica smirked, throwing a fake punch at her father. "Sounds like a plan."

Angel laughed, patting Jessica's shoulder. "Great." He then watched his daughter hurry up the stairs and out of sight.

Angel smiled and turned immediately to Gunn and Wesley. "You guys should have seen her fight the demon before with me. She's amazing!"

"She cleaned Connor's butt pretty good before." Gunn agreed. "She's definitely your daughter."

Angel smiled, continuing the conversation with Gunn and Wesley as the three men walked into the kitchen, leaving Cordelia, Fred, and Lorne in the lobby.

Lorne could tell almost immediately that something was wrong with Cordelia. "What's buggy you, princess?" He asked her.

Cordelia sighed. "It's nothing."

"It's her." Lorne motioned in the direction Jessica had exited in.

"She's changed." Cordelia said.

"Well, I mean sure, she is a lot older than when I last remembered her but…" Fred started.

"No, not like that, Fred." Cordelia told her. "She's just different."

"You think she doesn't like you?" Lorne asked.

Cordelia shrugged. "I don't know. She keeps blowing me off every time I try to help her."

"Maybe she's just got to get used to things." Fred offered.

"Maybe…" Cordelia sighed. "It's just, she took to Angel so fast."

"She was always a Daddy's girl." Lorne reminded her.

"But I'm her mother, she's supposed to be close with me." Cordelia argued. She knew it was lame, but it's how she felt.

"Maybe you should talk to her." Fred said.

"Or give her some time, she'll come around to you, Cordy. I can't see why she wouldn't." Lorne said, resting a hand on the young seers shoulder. "She's lucky to have you."

"You're right." Cordelia saw the rationality behind Lorne's words. "I mean, this is probably a lot for her to take in right now, plus she's probably worried about Connor."

"Exactly." Lorne agreed, knowing he had made Cordelia feel a little better.

Everyone was sitting around in the lobby when Jessica entered, taking the stairs two at a time, cleaned up, and wearing one of Cordelia's black tank tops and a pair of sweatpants. With her arms exposed, Angel could see the scars almost immediately. He rushed to his daughter's side.

"What the hell happened?" Angel grabbed her arm.

Jessica retracted it quickly from Angel and shrugged it off. "Battle scars."

"Looks more like whip marks to me." Angel told her.

Jessica shrugged again, flopping herself down on the couch across from Cordelia. "It's not a big deal."

"What's it from then?" Angel asked.

"Just…punishment." Jessica told him.

"Punishment?" Cordelia questioned.

"Yeah, you know? Like you get in trouble and your parents punish you?" Jessica told her sarcastically.

The comment immediately shut Cordelia up. She had never felt so small compared to someone in her life.

"Who did this to you?" Angel was angry. "Was it Holtz?"

"It doesn't matter." Jessica shrugged it off. "What's done is done."

"I'll kill him for it." Angel threatened.

Jessica laughed. "Relax." She stood. "I'm hungry."

"Foods in the kitchen." Gunn told her.

"Blood too." Angel added, remembering she could drink just like him.

"Thanks." Jessica said before exiting.

"He whipped her." Angel said. "Holtz whipped her."

"He's a bastard alright." Gunn agreed. "Maybe you could clean them up though, Cordy. You're usually good with that kind of stuff."

"Yeah, if she would let me near her." Cordelia said.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked her.

"Jess, she won't let me even talk to her, let alone touch her." Cordelia told him.

"That's not true." Angel said. "You talked to her."

"And all she does is shoot me down every time I try to help." Cordelia answered him.

Angel looked around the room to see everyone nodding their heads slowly.

"She kind of does." Fred agreed with Cordelia.

"She's just adjusting." Angel defended his daughter. "She has a lot on her plate right now. Just be glad she is back and safe."

"I am." Cordelia said honestly. "I just wish she would talk to me."

"Give it time, Cordelia." Angel kissed her on the head. "Just give her some time to come around. If she is anything like you, she is stubborn, which means it will take some time."

Cordelia swatted at him playfully before kissing him again.

Night had fallen when Jessica was ready to go over to the hotel Holtz and Connor were staying in. She entered the lobby, throwing on one of Angel's long, black, leather coats. She seemed to take after her father in quite a few areas, especially her choice of colors of clothing. Black, black, and black was all Cordelia had seen her daughter in since she had met her.

"You need anything?" Angel asked, swinging the weapon cabinet open to show Jessica what was in it.

"Yeah, we are quiet the weapon collectors." Wesley told her.

Jess shook her head. "Connor won't attack me."

"He didn't have a problem doing it here." Gunn reminded her, as he wrapped an arm around Fred.

"Because I stood in the way of him and…" She looked to Angel. "And…dad."

Angel smiled, hearing what Jessica had called him. "You'll be safe?"

"Yeah." Jessica grinned. "I'll be safe. Keep your fingers crossed and I'll be back here with Connor tonight."

"Good luck!" Lorne tipped his sea breeze to her.

"Thanks." Jessica said, as she turned to the door.

"Jess, seriously, be safe." Cordelia told her daughter.

Jessica stood dead in her tracks, sighed, and turned around to face Cordelia directly. "I don't need a baby sitter, and I'm a little old for you to be worrying about me now, don't you think?"

Cordelia, for once in her life, was left speechless, as she watched her daughter walk right out the door.

Jessica took a deep breath before knocking on the door. A moment later it swung open and Connor motioned her to come in, quickly shutting the door behind her. The room was dim, but it did not take Jessica more than a second to focus; vampire senses were not a bad thing to inherit.

"So you made it after all?" Holtz said, from is spot at the small table. "We knew you would come."

"I'm sure you did." Jessica folded her arms, rubbing over the scars that were hidden under Angel's jacket every time Holtz shot his eyes in her direction. "You must know why I'm here."

Holtz nodded. "Not to stay."

"And…" Jessica looked to Connor.

"And you want me to come back with you?" Connor asked. "Well, it's not happening. I came for one reason, and that was to kill Angelus."

"Angel." Jessica corrected him. "And everything Holtz told you…it's a lie!"

Holtz stood, quickly, wrapping Jessica across the face with the cane he held before she had time to react. "You do not know anything. Of course you side with him, you are a demon just like your father."

"So is Connor." Jessica said, wiping the blood from the corner of her mouth.

"He is not. He is a good boy." Then it clicked for Holtz. "But he is Angel's son."

"What?" Connor was shocked.

"And he will go back with you, Jessica." Holtz continued, shocking both children in the room.

"What?" Connor was furious.

"Jess, give me a moment with him?" Holtz motioned for her to go into the hall.

Jessica sighed, and nodded, exiting the room.

"Have you gone mad?" Connor asked Holtz. "He is not my father, you are!"

Holtz nodded. "But if you want to kill him you must learn how he fights. Go, pretend to be a changed man, gain his trust-"

"And then finish him." Connor cut Holtz off. "It's the only way to save Jess."

Holtz nodded. "You learn quickly."

Connor smiled, before exiting into the hallway to join his sister. He loved his little sister, and he would save her from the lies she had told herself for years in Quortoth. The lies that had brought the beatings from Holtz time after time to her. The lies that Angelus was good, that Holtz was bad, and that her place was next to Angelus, to fight in this world. All the lies that had nearly gotten his sister killed, Connor was ready to expose the truth to her, it was all he could do to save her.

Jessica got to the hotel door with Connor trailing behind her. Before she entered, however, she turned to face him.

"Are we going in, or aren't we?" Connor asked her.

"Don't try anything." Jessica said simply.

"What?" Connor tried to pretend he didn't understand what she had said.

"Don't try anything. I know Holtz didn't just suddenly have a change of heart about Dad so don't try anything."

"What dad? Holtz is our father."

"No, Angel is." She turned back to the door. "Get over it, Connor. This is your real life."

Connor shook his head. He couldn't believe how much Jessica had begun to believe the lies she had told herself. He entered the hotel behind his little sister with his guard up, only to find a room full of people sitting around, plus one green demon.

Introductions were thrown at Connor, and he complied, but no one really moved to get to close to him. No one except her.

"Connor, this must be a lot to take in." The woman named Cordelia said softly to him. "You can go rest in one of the rooms upstairs, if you want."

Connor shook his head. She was Jessica's mother, or so Holtz had told him. Connor didn't know why, but he felt safe around her, he had never felt like that in his life before.

"He's fine." Jessica threw back the words quickly to Cordelia, without making eye contact with her. "He's a big boy, he can take care of himself."

"I didn't say he couldn't." Cordelia finally snapped out of the trance her daughter had put her in.

Jessica went to say something, but Angel interfered, sensing the tension.

"If you're not tired, Connor, you can maybe come out with me." Angel offered, wanting to get of on the right foot with his son. "Wesley, Gunn, Fred and me are going to go out on a case. Kill some demons or something…then maybe grab something to eat afterwards."

This was exactly what Connor needed to do if he was going to learn how to defeat Angel, and he knew it. He nodded. "Okay."

"What are we killing?" Jessica asked, ready to get some action in before the night was over.

"You? Nothing. You're going to stay here." Angel told his daughter.

"What? No way!" Jessica crossed her arms. "Why should I?"

"You're injured." Angel pointed to her stomach.

"It's practically healed." Jessica argued.

Angel shrugged. "So? There will be plenty of time to fight, take it easy tonight." Before Jessica could argue again, Angel had led the group out the door.

Jessica looked around to see Cordelia and Lorne on the couch, and she realized what Angel had done. He had trapped her in the house with her mother. She clenched her jaw, and marched up to her room. Like hell she was going to stay down there with her mother, she'd rather sit and stare at her old crib any day of the week.

Lorne stood. "You should talk to her, Cordy."

"What would I say?" Cordelia sighed.

"I'm not sure, but you better go talk to her, because there is clearly something going on between you too." The demon made his way to the door. "I'll be down at the club. I've got to start a new paint job in there."

Cordelia nodded, and stood slowly, taking a deep breath and making her way up the stairs.

Angel, Gunn, Wesley, and Fred walked a few feet behind Connor, who was looking all around him.

"No offense, Angel, but why would you bring him with us?" Gunn asked, motioning to Connor. "He tried to kill you this afternoon, and now you acting like that didn't happen."

Angel shrugged. "He's family. Besides, he was confused before. Jess wouldn't have brought him back to the hotel if he wasn't safe."

"And speaking of her, why didn't she come with us?" Fred asked, curiously.

"Because something is going on between her and Cordy, and they need to figure it out." Angel told her.

"So you locked them in the hotel together? They are exactly like each other, thickheaded as can be, and stubborn. You'll be lucky if they said two words to each other." Gunn snorted.

"They'll talk or I just won't let them out of there." Angel smiled.

"Hey, where are we going?" Connor shouted back from his spot ahead of them.

"Next left." Wesley told him. "We need to be careful, the case is simple but still. I got a call last night, the people above the apartment think there is a nest of vampires below them so- "

Wesley didn't bother finishing his sentence when he realized Connor had taken off the minute he heard vampire.

Angel smiled as he watched Connor turn the corner. "Damn he's fast!" He said about his son as he began to follow the boy.

Gunn just rolled his eyes at Wesley while the rest of the group took off after Angel.

Cordelia sighed, running her hands through her hair as she stood outside of Jessica's room. She was determined to find out why her daughter had such an attitude when it came to her. She had been sick over the fact that Jessica had been taken from her, and now that her daughter was back she couldn't understand why Jessica seemed to hate her so much. Had Cordelia said something or done something? Why did Jessica seem to care so much for her father and so little for her mother?

Cordelia took a deep breath and went to knock on the door, but before she could, she heard Jessica's voice from the other side of it. "I'm not stupid you know, I have vampire senses, I can hear you breathing out there!"

Cordelia looked down at her hands and took another deep breath. "Can I come in?"

"You aren't gonna leave until I say yes." Jessica seemed to know her mother already.

"You're right."

The door swung open, and Jessica stood there with a clenched jaw. "Then come in."

Cordelia nodded and entered the room, sitting in the rocking chair she used to rock Jessica to sleep in. "We need to talk."

Jessica folded her arms and leaned against the wall. "We really don't."

"What's your problem with me? You've been back about ten hours and you already hate me."

"I don't hate you." Jess mumbled.

"Really? Because that's how you've been acting."

"I don't hate you. I just hate…" Jessica looked down.

"You hate what?" Cordelia asked softly, seeing something was really bothering her daughter.

"You never tried to save us." Jessica glared, looking up at Cordelia. Her eyes were as penetrating to Cordelia as Angel's were the day he fired them all a few months ago. They were so black and full of emotion.

"What?" Cordelia was shocked.

"You let Holtz take us!" Jessica growled. "You didn't try to save us, you let him jump right through with us, damn it!"

"That's not true…" Cordelia felt the tears form in her eyes.

"You know damn well it is!" Jessica was furious. "Holtz may be a liar when it comes to Dad, but he didn't lie about that night. Dad offered his life to save us and you stood there! You stood there and let him take us! You're our mother and you didn't even try to save us!"

Cordelia was at a loss of words. She shook her head as she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"You act like you love me and Connor, like you care about us, but how can you say that? Mothers are supposed to do anything for their children, they are supposed to be ready to give their lives up in a heartbeat, and what did you do when your kids were in trouble? You stood there! You stood there and let us get taken!"

"I…I…" Cordelia stammered as more tears rose.

"You…you…you what?" Jessica growled.

"I'm so sorry." Cordelia cried softly, and she meant it.

"Yeah." Jessica snorted. "Well sorry doesn't take away the years I had to spend in that hell demension, or the bruises and scars or the beatings, or the simple fact of not knowing if I was going to live or die every day. Sorry doesn't fix anything."

Jessica turned and walked out of the room, leaving Cordelia there to cry in the rocking chair.

By the time Angel and the rest of the fang gang had entered the abandoned apartment, Connor had already cleaned two of the vampires, and was working on the third. Angel watched from the corner of the room as Connor circled the vampire.

"Jab at him Connor, he's got a weak left side." Angel told his son.

Connor did exactly what Angel told him two and the vampire was a pile of dust in two seconds flat.

"Good shot." Angel told him.

"Thanks…" Connor threw his stake down, but before he had a chance to take a step another vampire was on his back, and throwing him into the wall.

Angel reacted quickly, ripping the vampire off his son and dueling it out with him. Connor watched in amazement as Angel defeated the other demon with no effort. Angel had saved Connor's life.

"That all of them?" Gunn asked.

Angel looked around, and then nodded, helping Connor up. "Yeah, that's it."

"So, does that mean tacos now?" Fred grinned.

Angel laughed. "Tacos sound good?"

"Hell yeah!" Gunn said.

Wesley looked down at his watch. "We should probably give Jess and Cordy more time to talk anyway."

"Good idea." Angel nodded. "Connor, you want to go out and eat?"

Connor shrugged. "I'm kind of tired."

"Then I'll take you home." Angel said.

"We'll bring you something back." Gunn said, wrapping an arm around Fred. "Come on, Wes."

Wesley shook his head, feeling uncomfortable at the whole Gunn and Fred situation. "I…actually…I'm going to go talk to the people who phoned in the case. Tell them everything's okay."

Gunn nodded, kissing Fred. "Looks like it's just you and me then."

"Sounds good." Fred giggled as she linked arms with Gunn.

Angel and Connor walked silently for a few blocks.

"So…" Angel started. "This place must be a lot different than Quortoth."

"Yeah." Connor nodded, feeling awkward near Angel. All he wanted to do was stake the demon next to him. He knew all the things Angelus had done, but Angel had saved him tonight. Maybe all the things Jess had talked about weren't lies.

"You'll get used to things around here." Angel told him.

Connor nodded again. "I guess."

"I…I know you…well I know what you think I am." Angel told him. "And I won't lie. I am a vampire, and everything Holtz told you, I did. I killed his family, but I had no soul then. I have one now, and I've changed. I'm a different person then what I once was. I can't tell you how sorry I am for what I did to Holtz, but it's a part of my past. I can't change it, and I'll never be able to make it right but I'll try anyway."

"I never expected you to be able to make it right, because there is no way to do that. You took away his family."

"And he took away mine." Angel shot back quickly. "But I have mine back, and I'll do whatever I can to make things right between me and you, and Holtz."

Connor nodded, for some reason he believed Angel. "Okay."

Angel smiled, throwing a fake jab at Connor. Connor smiled back and mimicked Angel. They went at it for quite a while on the sidewalk, both laughing and enjoying themselves. They were so wrapped up in it, that neither noticed the man sitting across the street at the bus stop. The man who was responsible for both tearing Angel's family apart, and bringing them back together.

When the bus pulled up, Holtz got on it. He knew exactly what he had to do to get Connor to kill Angel.


	35. Where Does a Son Belong?

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 35**

Jessica was in the lobby, swinging around one of Angel's swords from the weapon cabinet when Angel and Connor walked in.

"Whoa, nice moves." Angel commented as he watched his daughter swing the sword around her without giving much effort.

"Thanks." Jess smiled at him, and placed the sword down. "How'd your night go?"

"Good." Angel looked to Connor. "We killed some vampires."

"Did you?" Jessica raised her eyebrow at Connor who just nodded at her.

"Yeah, Connor was pretty tired so we decided just to come back." Angel told her. "Everyone else went out to eat."

"I see…" Jessica nodded, yawning. "I'm a little tired myself."

"Well, you two did have a long day." Angel said to both his children. "You should get some rest. There are blankets in the hall closet, and you guys can pitch camp on the couches tonight. We'll get you two rooms ready as soon as we can."

"Sounds good." Jessica said.

"Good." Angel smiled, and awkwardly pulled his daughter in for a hug, kissing her slightly on the forehead. "It's good to have you back."

Jessica squeezed her father tightly, surprising them both. When she let him go of him,

Angel just shook Connor's hand before heading up the stairs.

"So, how did it really go tonight?" Jessica asked Connor as she made her way into the closet to grab two blankets.

"It went well." Connor told her, and he meant it. He had actually had a good time with Angel. "He's not what I thought he was…"

"Who? Dad?" Jessica asked, already knowing who Connor was talking about.

"Angel." Connor told corrected her. Sure, he felt semi-comfortable around the vampire, but he was by no means calling him dad.

Jess shrugged. "I told you he wasn't bad." She chucked a blanket to her brother and set herself up for bed on the couch. "You just didn't get the chance to know him."

Connor shrugged. "I guess."

Jessica gave her brother a grin before chucking a pillow in his direction. "Admit it, you had a good time with him."

Connor laughed, tossing the pillow back at her. "It wasn't the time of my life."

"But he isn't a bad guy?" Jessica asked.

Connor shrugged again. "I guess not. Not as bad as I was told."

"So you'll give him a chance then?"

"Yeah." Connor flopped back into the couch as Jessica turned off the light. "I'll give him a chance."

"Good." Jessica smiled in the dark at her brother. "Go to sleep, dork."

"You too, squirt."

Angel entered the bedroom he shared with Cordelia to find it dark. He flicked on the lights, and saw Cordelia's form under the covers. He smiled at the woman he loved, and fiddled with something in his pocket, but he immediately stopped when he realized that Cordelia's body was quivering. She was crying.

"Cordy?" Angel asked, sitting down next to her and moving the covers so he could see her tearstained face. "Cordy, what happened? What's wrong?"

Cordelia shook her head violently, pulling the covers over her head again.

"Cordelia Chase…" Angel yanked the covers off of her again. "You are going to talk to me. Whatever it is, I can help."

"No you can't." Cordelia said into her pillow.

"Try me." Angel ran his hand through her short, now blonde hair. He studied it for a moment. He didn't even remember her dying it. She must have done it before Connor and Jess had been taken, because thinking back on the memories of that day, Cordelia did have the blonde locks. "Cordy…"

"Fine." She sat up, wiping her face. "She hates me."

"What? Who does?"

"Our daughter." Cordelia looked down. "She hates me."

"Cordy, I don't believe that." Angel lifted her chin back up. "Why would you say that?"

"Because she told me she did." Cordelia wiped up a tear that was falling from her eye.

"What?" Angel was shocked.

Cordelia nodded. "She told me that I was a horrible mother, that I didn't save her from Holtz." She leaned into Angel and began to cry more. "She said I didn't love her, that you loved her because you would have died for her and Connor."

"Cordy, you would have." Angel pulled her closer to him. "But it wouldn't have mattered. If you had given up your life, it wouldn't have changed anything."

"Angel, she's my baby. I missed her, and now she's back and…" She cried harder. "Everything's such a mess right now."

"Cordelia, listen. You're not a bad mother, and things between you and Jess will get better, I know they will." He kissed the top of her head. "Listen, Friday night, why don't you and I just go out. We haven't had time to ourselves in so long, and everything around here is finally getting back to normal."

Cordelia nodded slightly into his chest. "Yeah, maybe."

Angel kissed her head again. "Good, because I have something planned for us." He slid her over in the bed and lay down next to her, allowing her to snuggle close to him. "Why don't you get some sleep, I'm sure everything will be better in the morning."

Angel sat up for a long time after he was sure Cordelia was asleep. His heart broke for her. She had been sick over losing Connor and Jessica, and he knew she would have done anything to save them. He didn't understand why Jessica was doing this to her mother. If anything she should be blaming him. He had been the one to hand his children over to Holtz, not Cordelia. He decided he was going to have a talk with his daughter the next day.

Angel and Cordelia entered the kitchen the next morning hand in hand to find Fred, Gunn, Wesley, and Connor sitting around the table eating breakfast.

"Wow, who cooked this morning?" Cordelia said, eyeing the pancakes.

Fred raised her hand. "I figured with everyone back we might as well have a nice breakfast together."

"Sounds good to me." Cordelia said, taking the seat next to Connor.

"So, how'd you sleep last night, Connor?" Angel asked, as he poured himself a cup of blood.

Connor shrugged, trying not to watch Angel drink. "Couch was comfortable."

"It must have been." Wesley added. "Jess is still asleep."

Connor laughed. "Please, she'd sleep on anything. Plus, she's not a morning person."

"She never was." Angel recalled.

"Liked to stay up all night though." Gunn rolled his eyes. "Used to keep the whole damn hotel up with her screaming."

"Some things don't change, I guess. She used to go out hunting and slaying demons all night long. Then it was a pain to wake her up in the morning." Connor recalled the memories with a smile. "Dad used to beat…" He trailed off when he realized what he was exposing about Holtz. "Uh…he used to…"

"Beat me to a bloody pulp." Jessica finished her bother's sentence with a big smile as she entered. "And what the hell smells so good?"

"Breakfast." Fred grinned.

"Sweet." Jessica gave a sly smile as she made her way over to Angel and poured herself a cup of blood.

"Why do you do that?" Connor asked his sister, keeping his eyes down on the table.

"Do what?" Jess asked.

"Drink." Connor said. "You can eat like a regular person so why do you insist on drinking blood like a demon?"

Jess shrugged, taking a sip from her cup. "Because I can, and it's easier." She took another sip and then stole a piece of sausage off of Connor's plate. "Plus, I know it bugs you."

Connor looked up at her and rolled his eyes with a grin. "When are you going to grow up?"

Jessica shrugged again. "I'm immortal. I think it's safe to say I've got time."

"And two big demons." Cordelia said, making the whole group turn to her to see her floating off of her chair slightly. When the vision was over she focused back on Angel. "Two demons, downtown, bagel shop."

"How many bagel shops are in the downtown area?" Angel asked the group.

"I'll get on it." Fred said, exiting into the lobby.

"I'll help her." Gunn said, following her.

"What was that?" Jess asked.

"A vision." Angel told her. "From the Powers."

Jess nodded. "So it's our invitation to go kill something?"

"Basically." Angel smiled at his daughter. "You ready?"

Jess grinned back. "Totally. Let's move."

Fred reentered the kitchen with Gunn trailing behind. "We've narrowed it down to three places."

"Just try them all." Wesley told them. "It will be quicker."

"We'll take the sewers." Angel told Jess. "Connor, you want to come?"

"No thanks." Connor said. "I should go back to see Dad…I mean Holtz."

Angel nodded, not wanting to crowd his son. "Okay. Come on, Jess."

Jessica nodded and swiftly followed her father out of the room.

Cordelia sighed, and stood, stretching her arms out. "Well I'm ready for a shopping trip today. Fred, you want to come?"

"What are we shopping for?" Fred asked.

"Clothes for Connor and Jess. I don't think they are going to fit into their old stuff anymore." Cordelia joked.

"Sure." Fred smiled. "Let me just clean up."

Cordelia nodded and made her way into the lobby, flopping down onto the couch Jess had slept on. A few minutes later Connor entered.

"Are you going to visit Holtz today?" Cordelia asked Connor.

Connor nodded. "I want to check in with him. Make sure everything's good."

"Sure." Cordelia said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Um…okay." Connor said. He felt comfortable around Cordelia and didn't mind answering her questions. She was basically his mother, or so Holtz had told him.

"Has Jess ever…" Cordelia put a piece of blonde hair behind her ear. "Well, does she…has she ever said anything about me?"

Connor nodded. "Yeah. She used to talk about you and Angel a lot. Holtz used to smack her around for it, but it never changed her view on you guys."

"And what kind of view was that, exactly?" Cordelia asked, curiously. She wanted to know why Jessica was so hostile to her, and she figured Connor would be the one to ask since he did grow up with Jess.

Connor shrugged. "I don't know. She talked a lot about how you guys were all heroes. How she could remember that I don't know, but she did. She talked a lot about Angel."

"Did she ever say anything about me?"

Connor thought for a second and then slowly shook his head. "Not really. She just used to acknowledge you as her mother. She really only talked about Angel because she knew how much it drove Da…Holtz up the wall. That's my opinion anyway."

Cordelia nodded. Connor hadn't been much help, but Jess was far more complex a person than Cordelia ever imagined she would have been. Maybe Jess had kept things from Connor. "Thanks, Connor."

"Anytime Cor…uh…"

"Cordelia's fine." Cordelia said standing. "You don't call Angel dad yet so I wouldn't expect you to call me mom."

"I never had a mom before." Connor said truthfully.

"Well you have one here." Cordelia told him as Fred came down the stairs.

"Cordy, I'm ready for some shopping." Fred smiled.

"Great." Cordelia grinned back. "I'm totally in the mood for it." She grabbed her purse. "See you later, Connor."

"Bye." Connor said as he watched Fred and Cordelia exit. He then stood himself, and made his way out of the hotel to go see Holtz.

Jess and Angel entered the bagel shop just in time to find two demons throwing people around the place.

"Well, this is lovely." Jess said sarcastically to Angel before vamping out. "Let's go." She quickly flipped over one of the demons, grabbing him mid-air and throwing him into the counter.

Angel took the other demon and threw him out the window. "Jess, go get him!" He pointed to the one he had thrown who was now in the direct sunlight.

Jess nodded and hopped out the window, onto the demon and broke its neck in one quick stroke.

Angel turned to the other demon and threw two quick punches before plunging a knife he had found on the counter into the demon.

Jessica climbed back in the window this time in her human face, with all eyes focused on her. "Circus folk." She told everyone in the bagel shop who seemed to just believe her because of the shock the were in. "Okay then, Dad?"

Angel nodded and led her back into the sewers. They walked for a while in silence and then Angel turned to her. "Not bad up there."

"I hold by own." Jess grinned.

"You're a great fighter."

"Well I kind of learned quickly. In Quortoth it was kill or be killed."

"Your mother didn't send you there." Angel threw in suddenly, trying to add the element of surprise. He wanted to get Jessica's honest feelings about Cordelia out so they could talk about them.

Jess rolled her eyes. "Like I didn't see that one coming."

"You know she told me everything you said."

Jess nodded with a sigh. "Yeah, I know."

"So why did you say it?"

"She asked. I just told her the truth."

"You don't know the truth."

"I do. She could have saved us, she didn't. That's the truth."

Angel shook his head. "That's not it. You don't know anything. If you knew-"

"She didn't save us!" Jess cut him off. "She could have, but she just stood there. She stood there and let Holtz take us."

"I was there." Angel tried another approach. "I didn't save you."

"You tried."

"I was the one who gave you to Holtz in the first place."

"Because he tricked you." Jessica told him. "She wasn't tricked."

"She loves you." Angel said. "You were her whole world. You still are. When you and Connor were gone her walls came down on her. She was a mess. Jess, she became a demon to save you from those visions, how can you say she doesn't love you?"

Jess thought for a moment. "Maybe she does, but it doesn't matter, because in the end she let us die."

"You didn't die."

"But we could have!" Jessica snapped. "And she didn't even try to save us. You were willing to die for us. She was willing to cry for us. Did her tears save us? No."

"Give her a chance."

"I've been to hell and back. I'm over giving people chances, and I'm over trying to please people. If she doesn't like how I act around her and you don't like how I act around her, tough! The three of us have eternity to walk this earth together, and I can guarantee you in all that time my opinion of her won't change."

"Well then you're missing out." Angel told his daughter. "Because your mother is an amazing person, and like it or not, you're going to need her one day."

"I've made it this far without her." Jessica said as she picked up the pace.

Angel shook his head and took an unneeded breath as he followed his daughter. Jess was exactly like her mother, he decided.

Connor entered the hotel room that Holtz was staying in. The shades were still drawn, and the only light came from the small table Holtz was sitting at.

"Dad?" Connor said.

Holtz turned and nodded, motioning for Connor to sit down. "How was your night?"

Connor shrugged, not wanting Holtz to know he had actually enjoyed himself. He felt like he was stabbing Holtz in the back by liking Angel. "It was alright."

"And Angel?" Holtz questioned.

"He is a good deceiver." Connor lied. "He made me believe we were actually helping people. That he was actually good." Truthfully, Connor was now questioning Holtz, because he now believed everything Jessica had said about Angel. He believed his real father was a good man, or vampire, or whatever.

Holtz laughed to himself. "You enjoyed yourself while you were with him."

"What?" Connor was shocked Holtz could see through his front. "No. I wasn't…"

"You're place is beside him. I see that now." Holtz continued with his plan. "You believe he is good then go with him."

"I'm not leaving you."

"You must. You are his son. Embrace it." Holtz stood. "You will see soon enough his true colors."

Connor nodded. He knew now that Holtz was being bitter. Jess had been right all along; his place had been beside Angel and his sister. They were the good ones in this fight. "Fine." Connor said, and then exited the room.

Holtz grinned slyly. His plan was going to work perfectly.


	36. One Hell of a Night

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 36**

Jessica pounded on the punching bag until her knuckles bled. She had been down in the basement all night, not wanting to discuss her feelings toward Cordelia with anyone. Truth was she was sick of everyone getting on her back about yelling at Cordelia. True, Angel had been the only one to talk to her about it, but everyone else in the hotel just kept giving her looks, and Jess was sick of the looks. No one could tell her how she had to act toward her mother.

"What'd she ever do for me?" Jessica clenched her jaw as she asked the question out loud and beat on the punching bag, each fist thrown hurting more then the last. Each connection she made with the bag adding another drop of blood to the floor.

"All she did was have me! I bet she didn't even want me!" Jessica growled, and before she could control it, she felt herself vamp out. She continued punching the bag even harder, smelling her fresh blood pour from her knuckles and hit the floor.

Finally, she threw one last punch, causing the bag to fly across the basement. She growled, relaxing her face back to its human state and sitting down on the steps. She looked down at her bloody knuckles and sighed, knowing it would take a few days for them to heal up.

As she sat there, she realized she wasn't alone. Without looking up, she knew he was behind her.

"What do you want, Connor?" Jessica asked.

"Holtz kicked me out." Connor joined his sister on the stairs. "He told me I belonged with Angel."

Jess nodded. "You do."

Connor shook his head. "I'm not so sure."

"Why not?"

"Holtz took care of us for so long, Jess, when he didn't have to. Obviously he cares about us."

"He cares about _you_." Jessica corrected him.

"Jess…"

"Connor, you know that's true. If Holtz doesn't want you around anymore you can't force it."

"I feel like I'm betraying him."

Jessica stood. "Well don't. If anything, he's betraying you." She then turned and exited the basement with Connor close behind. They both needed to grab some sleep before the morning came and everyone was down in the lobby running around them.

Cordelia stared at herself in the mirror as she fixed her short, blonde hair. It was still early, Angel hadn't even gotten up yet, but she could not sleep. Too much had gone on the past two days. She decided to take a walk down to the lobby just to check on Jess and Connor. When she got into the lobby she saw Connor on one couch curled up and Jessica sprawled out on the other, her blanket thrown on the floor next to her.

The lobby was cold, so Cordelia went over and quietly picked up the blanket, placing it on her daughter, and that's when she saw the blood oozing from Jessica's fists. Cordelia gathered her daughter's hands up, only to find that both her fists were torn up and bruised badly.

"Go to bed, they're fine." Jessica said groggily. Cordelia's heartbeat had woken her up.

Cordelia swallowed hard, not wanting to step down to her daughter like she had been doing the past couple of days. Cordelia had decided that regardless of what Jessica thought of her, she was going to respect her mother. "They're a mess."

"Its just blood. Go back to bed, I'll clean it up in the morning." Jessica became more awake now, and Cordelia could hear the anger creeping into her daughter's voice.

"Why won't you let me help you?"

"Because I don't need your help!" Jessica snapped and jumped off the couch. "And I don't need you!"

Before Cordelia could even react, Jessica had grabbed Angel's coat and was out the door.

Cordelia sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in front of her. It had been three hours since Jess had stormed out, and the sun was beginning to rise. Cordelia could hear someone coming down the stairs. She turned to see Angel in the doorway.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early?" He asked with a yawn.

"Couldn't sleep." Cordelia replied quietly.

Angel could tell something was wrong almost immediately. "Cordy, what happened?"

"Jess ran away."

"What!" Angel was confused.

"Last night, I came down here to check on her and Connor, and she woke up. She passed some words and then stormed out."

"Well, we need to find her!" Angel raised his voice, causing Connor to stir on the couch, and Wesley to run down the stairs, followed closely by Fred and Gunn.

"What the hell's going on?" Gunn asked, still half asleep.

"Jess rain away last night!" Angel panicked. "We need to go find her."

"Damn…I thought someone died or something." Gunn took a breath of relief.

"Gunn! My daughter is missing! _Again_!" Angel shouted.

"And we'll find her." Wesley tried to calm Angel down because he saw how upset Cordelia was getting from the situation.

"Yeah, we'll find her." Fred gently patted Cordelia on the back, but it only made the seer worse.

"We'd better." Angel growled.

Cordelia stood, tears in her eyes. "And if we don't? Then you blame me, right Angel?"

"What? Cordy…" Angel was shocked she would say that.

"Why not? She blames me for everything! Why not everyone else do it too?" Cordelia was hysterical now.

"Relax." Connor told the group from the couch. He really didn't seem too worried about his sister, and his attitude caused the whole room to calm down. "She's always like this."

"What do you mean?" Angel asked.

"Jess has a short fuse. It blows a lot. She probably just needed some time to vent. She'll be back when she's done." Connor explained.

"So girl's unstable then?" Gunn asked.

"She's not unstable!" Both Angel and Connor snapped at the same time. Father and son then looked at each other, both trying not to laugh.

"You're all unstable." Gunn decided, tossing himself on the couch across from Connor.

Angel turned to Cordelia, taking her hand in his. "When she comes back we are going to have a talk, our family. A serious talk, okay?"

Cordelia nodded. "Okay."

Jessica strolled back in the hotel ten hours later, just as the sun was setting, to find everyone sitting around in the lobby, all with a look of worry on their faces.

"Jeez, you guys looked like someone died." Jess joked, and then turned to Angel. "No offense."

Fred, Wesley, Lorne, and Gunn took the look Angel shot back at his daughter as their cue to leave, and they all quickly shuffled out of the hotel without saying a word.

Jess watched them exit, and flung Angel's coat in his direction before plopping down on the couch next to Connor. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"Just a little." Angel told her.

Jess sighed. "I figured."

"Then you know why?" Cordelia asked, she had been worried sick all day about her daughter and was extremely stressed at this point.

"Yeah." Jess stood. "And I'm not going to apologize for what I said to you."

"Actually, you are." Angel corrected his daughter.

Jess shook her head. "No, I'm not. I meant it, plan and simple."

"Well, too bad." Angel stood, mimicking his daughter. "Because we are a family and we are going to talk about this like a family-" Angel was cut off by the phone ringing.

"And in this house work comes before family." Jess told him with her sly smile. "You better get that."

"We aren't done with this discussion." Angel told his daughter before moving to the phone.

"Yeah, yeah." Jess said, making her way up the stairs.

"Hello?" Angel picked up the phone.

"Angel." Holtz said on the other end of the line. "I want to talk to you."

"Holtz?" Angel questioned.

"Yes." Holtz replied. "Can you come down to the hotel? It's about Connor and Jess, and you taking them back."

"Uh, sure." Angel said. "I'll be there in five." He then hung up the phone.

"Was that Holtz?" Connor questioned.

"Yeah." Angel nodded. "He wants me to meet him at the hotel he's in."

"What about Jess?" Cordelia questioned.

"I'll talk to her later." Angel kissed Cordelia. "I promise." He made his way to the door but then turned around quickly. "Don't forget about tonight."

"What?" Cordelia asked.

"You…me…the beach?" Angel reminded her.

"Oh, right. Our night out." Cordelia remembered.

"Yeah." Angel smiled at her. "Trust me, you'll love it."

Cordelia nodded. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Jess stood at the top of the stairs, peering down into the lobby. She knew Holtz was up to no good asking Angel to come over there. She just didn't know what Holtz was up to exactly. She decided she had better go check it out, so she quickly made her way down the hall and out the window.

Angel knocked on the door of Holtz's room and watched as the door slowly creaked open.

"Come in." Holtz said.

Angel nodded and stepped in the room. "What do you need?"

"I'm sorry." Holtz told Angel. "For what I did to you, to Cordelia."

"To my kids?" Angel asked bitterly, remembering all to clearly the scars his daughter would carry in her skin for eternity.

Holtz swallowed hard. "Yes. What I did to them, well it was wrong."

Angel nodded. "Go on."

"They're yours. They always have been. I tried to change them, but I couldn't. Their place is beside you now." Holtz handed a letter to Angel. "Give this to Connor. Jess doesn't need an explanation to what is happening, she knew it would from the beginning."

Angel nodded. "I'll give it to him."

"I'm leaving." Holtz informed him. "L.A. is not for me."

Angel nodded again. "Good luck." He said before exiting the room.

Jess watched from outside the window as Angel exited and Holtz picked up the piece of metal from the floor, and she realized what he was going to do. The weapon looked something like a welded fork; expect it had two prongs at the end that were about an inch and a half apart; about the width of someone's mouth.

Jess knew Holtz was going to use that weapon to kill himself, and make it look like Angel had taken a nice bite out of him. He was going to make Connor turn against his father by making it look like Angel was a big, bad killer.

Holtz raised the forked object to his neck and Jess did the only thing she could think of. She jumped in the window, falling onto Holtz and knocking the weapon out of his hand, as the glass came flying down around them both.

Angel entered back into the hotel to find it empty, except for Connor, who was sitting on the couch, reading.

"Hey, where is everyone?" Angel asked his son.

"Fred and Gunn went out, and Wesley went to help Lorne set something up in the club." Connor said, not looking up from his book.

"What about your mom?" Angel asked, not even realizing he had called Cordelia "mom" to Connor.

Connor didn't seem to mind though. "She went to the beach, to meet you. Remember?"

"Oh, right." Angel fidgeted around in his pocket until he was sure what he was looking for was still in there. "I better go meet her." He turned to the door and then turned back quickly, remembering what Holtz had given him. "Oh, here, this is for you." Angel handed Connor the letter.

"What's this?"

"It's from Holtz. He said it would explain everything."

Connor nodded as he watched Angel hurry out of the hotel.

Jess and Holtz wrestled on the floor for a few more minutes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jess growled. "Trying to set Angel up for a fall in Connor's eyes?"

"Angelus is evil!" Holtz spat. "Just like you. A demon, that's all he is."

"You don't know what he is!"

"Of course I do." Holtz smirked as he threw the cross he wore around his neck at Jessica.

Jessica screamed, as the cross burned into her skin, and before she knew it the demon inside of her was out.

"That's what he is." Holtz commented on Jessica's vampire face. "Exactly like you."

"Well you do hate us both." Jess grinned, exposing her enlarged K-9 teeth.

"And eventually, I will kill you both." Holtz lunged at her, picking the cross up off the ground and driving it into her shoulder.

Cordelia stood on the beach waiting for Angel. She checked her watch. He was late. "Nothing new…" She said to herself, and then suddenly she got the feeling she wasn't alone.

"Cordelia?"

She jumped at her name and whipped around to come face to face with a familiar demon.

"Skip?" Cordelia held her chest and let out a sigh of relief. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to make a deal with you." Skip told her.

Cordelia's eyes narrowed. "What kind of deal?"

Connor read over the letter Holtz had sent him three or four times, still in shock from it. The letter basically said that Holtz was sorry for what he had done to Angel, and if Angel was as good as Jess claimed he was, than Connor's place was with his father. Holtz also said he would be leaving L.A. the following morning.

Connor stood, he had to go talk to Holtz before he left. He had to know if this was really what the man he had called father for close to eighteen years wanted.

Jess managed to pull the cross out of her shoulder just as Holtz was picking up the weapon he had made to do himself in.

"You're not going to get away with this." Jess grabbed Holtz by the back of the neck. "I _won't_ let you put this on my real dad. Connor is_ not _going to turn on him no matter what you want!"

"Yeah?" Holtz gasped. "Well what are you doing to do about it, you stupid little bi-"

"Shut up!" Jess jerked Holtz backwards.

"You know, I should have killed you when I had the chance. All those years of torturing you, well it just really didn't pay off for me. I didn't get any real satisfaction out of that. I didn't get anything from it." Holtz laughed. "All that time I spent on inflicting pain on you, well damn I just should have killed you back there. I don't know why I didn't."

"I do." Jessica told him, and before she knew it, she had sunk her teeth into his neck. She felt his blood slide down her throat and it didn't bother her one bit. She felt nothing for the monster in her hands. He had caused her so much pain, so much heartbreak. He had torn her really family apart. This was her revenge, she decided, as Holtz's lifeless body slipped from her hands.

Cordelia was waiting for the demon in front of her to answer her question. "What deal?" She repeated.

"You're a warrior, Cordelia." Skip started. "The Powers feel like you've done your duty here, you've earned your way."

"What do you mean?" Cordelia raised an eyebrow.

"They want you to become a higher being."

Cordelia was shocked. "What?"

"Yeah." Skip nodded. "They want you to be there, working with them."

"And leave my family? Leave Angel?"

Skip nodded. "Nothing's ever free."

"Well, screw that." Cordelia told him. "I'm not going."

"Cordelia…"

"No! My family was just thrown back at me. My son is afraid of his father, my daughter hates me! I'm in love, and happy with Angel." Cordelia told him. "I'm not leaving them."

"This is a great honor, Cordelia." Skip tried to persuade her.

Cordelia shook her head. "I can't. My daughter still needs me, and my son, and I'm the seer. If I leave they have nothing."

Skip thought for a moment and then nodded slowly. "This is really what you want?"

"Yes."

Skip nodded. "Okay. Nice chatting with you, I'll probably see you around." He then turned and disappeared.

Cordelia stood there for a moment; unable to believe how easily she had gotten rid of the demon.

Connor entered Holtz's hotel room to find him on the floor, dead, and drained. He was shocked. He picked Holtz up and began to cry softly.

"Connor?" Jessica's voice came from behind him.

"He killed him." Connor cried. "Angel killed Holtz."

"No, now wait, Connor-" But before Jess could finish her sentence, Connor had thrown two fists, knocking her out for a second to long. When she awoke, he was gone.

Cordelia stood, still confused about what had just happened, when she again felt someone behind her. "I told you, the answer is no!" She turned, expecting to see Skip again.

"I didn't even ask the question." Angel smiled from behind her. She looked beautiful; she was dressed in a long white jacket, with a white skirt and shirt under. A true angel, if Angel had ever seen one.

"Oh, it's you." Cordelia smiled. "I thought it was someone else."

"I see." Angel then pulled her close and kissed her passionately, until he felt the piece of wood on his back. He slowly turned to find himself face to face with Connor and a stake.

"Connor?" Angel questioned.

"You're dead." Connor said simply.

"Connor…" Cordelia stepped in front of Angel. "Honey, whatever it is…"

"Shut up." Connor glared at her. "You have no idea."

"Connor, we can talk about this." Angel said, slowly stepping in front of Cordelia to protect her. "I understand you're upset about Holtz, but that's no reason to be angry with me."

"Are you kidding?" Connor glared.

"Well, sure, I mean, he did leave you to stay with me, but you need to understand…" Angel started.

"That's what you call it? He _left_ me?" Connor snorted.

"Well…" Angel nodded. "What would you call it?"

"How about, you killed him!" Connor lunged at Angel, pressing the stake to his father's unbeating heart, but before he could finish it off, he felt himself be thrown into the water. He got up, and turned around quickly to see Jessica wading in the waves after him.

"Wrong, Connor." Jessica grabbed her brother and tossed him back onto the beach. "Dad didn't kill Holtz."

"You saw him! He was dead!" Connor scrambled in the sand.

"Yeah, he was. But Dad didn't kill him." Jess repeated herself as she stepped into Connor's face. "I did!" She picked Connor up and threw him three more feet.

Connor jumped up. "You don't have to cover for Angelus…"

"Did you take a look at the bite marks?" Jess questioned. "You've seen them before, haven't you? The spacing of the teeth, the size of the bite…think Connor."

Connor shook his head, not wanting to believe his sister. "You didn't…"

"I did." Jessica grinned her sly grin. "And I'd do it again. All those years he spent torturing me, beating me to the bone. I killed him, Connor, and I'm not sorry."

Connor shook his head, before lunging at Jessica, his eyes filled with tears. He got on top of her, holding the stake to her beating heart. But instead of piercing it, he pulled his sister close to him. "I'm sorry, Jess." Connor cried. "What he did to you…"

"Connor…" Jess broke up the embrace. "That past is the past, we gotta just get over it. Move on, forgive, forget kind of deal."

Connor nodded, and turned to Angel and Cordelia. "Sorry." But he glared at Angel when he said it. Although Jessica had been the real killer, Connor realized that Holtz had never lied to him. Angelus was still in his father, and Connor was not going to forget that.

"Get back to the hotel. Put some dry cloths on." Jessica told her brother.

Connor nodded, and started up the beach.

"Jess?" Angel questioned his daughter, shocked that she had just killed a man, even if it had been Holtz.

Jess just turned to her father and mother. "What's done is done."

"We should get you home." Angel said.

Jess shook her head. "_I_ should get home. You, Dad, should ask her already."

"What?" Angel was confused.

"I wore you're jacket, I found your little surprise in your pocket." Jess grinned at him. "And, hell, go for it."

"You said you hated her." Angel raised an eyebrow, trying to hide a smile.

Jess smiled at Cordelia. "The past is the past." She hugged Cordelia. "I don't hate you. You should know that."

Cordelia smiled at her daughter. "You mean that?"

Jess nodded. "I do." She then turned back to her father. "Now, go for it." She told him before following her brother up the beach.

Cordelia turned to Angel. "What was she talking about?"

"Uh, this…" Angel pulled a box out of his pocket and fiddled with it in his hand. "Cordy, we've been through so much together, we have a family, and I love you." He looked up at her, and then got down on his knee. "Would you do me the honor of spending eternity as my wife?"

Cordelia covered her mouth as the tears of joy fell from her eyes. She nodded her head, unable to speak.

"Really?" Angel smiled.

"Yes." Cordelia managed out as Angel slide the ring onto her finger, and pulled her in for a long kiss.

Faith sat in her jail cell, counting the bricks on the wall. She was bored, jail was definitely not a fun place to be, but at least she was atoning for what she had done.

Suddenly her ceil was filled with a light, and a demon came crashing through.

"What the hell?" Faith stood, ready to go at it with the demon.

"Wait!" The demon cried. "Not a bad guy here."

"You look it." Fait shot back.

"Well, I'm not." The demon stuck out his hand. "Name's Skip. I work for the Powers That Be."

"Isn't that who Angel works for?" Faith asked.

Skip nodded. "Yep. And they have a job offering for you."

"For me?"

"They see you're sorry for your past, Faith. They want to get you to help them fight the good fight. They want you to become a higher being."

"A higher what?" Faith asked.

"A higher being. An overseer, if you will. You get to keep an eye on all the champions. Help win this battle against evil.

Faith nodded after a moment. "What do I have to do?"

"Just say yes."

Faith nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Skip smiled, as he watched Faith suddenly glow with a bright light, and begin her ascension.


	37. And The Honeymoon is Over

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 37**

The wedding had taken place late that summer. It was just a few of their close friends at the hotel, seeing as how Angel really couldn't have it officially done in a church, but Angel and Cordelia didn't care. Wesley preformed the ceremony that was held in the lobby and Gunn walked Cordelia down the "aisle" that Jessica had set up using folding chairs. It was everything Cordelia could have dreamed of. Her whole "family" was there, safe and sound.

For their honeymoon, Angel and Cordelia took a week trip to Vegas, mostly because anywhere in the sun would be pointless, for Angel anyway and Vegas was known for its nightlife. Cordelia felt bad leaving her kids at home, but Jess assured her it would be fine, and that Fred, Wesley, Gunn, and Lorne were around to watch them.

Cordelia and Angel had fun in Vegas, though. They spent most of their nights out at the casinos, and all of their days in their room making love.

They had been on their honeymoon for four days when Angel's cell starting ringing. He and Cordelia were wrapped up in each other under the covers and neither wanted to answer it, but after the fifth call Angel decided to pick it up.

"Hello?" Angel asked.

"Angel? It's Wesley." Wesley said on the other side of the line.

"What is it, Wes?" Angel tried not to sound annoyed as Cordelia tugged him back under the covers.

"Well, we have a little problem back home." Wesley told him.

Angel froze, and Cordelia could tell by his face something was wrong.

"What?" Cordelia whispered.

Angel shrugged. "What? Wes, is it the kids? Are the kids okay?"

"The kids are fine, Angel." Wesley said.

Angel let out a sigh of relief. "Then what is it?"

"It's…well…its Faith." Wesley said.

"Faith?" Angel was confused.

"Yes, she is here, at the hotel." Wesley explained. "Except she seems to have no memory."

"We'll be home as soon as we can." Angel said, and quickly hung up the phone.

Angel and Cordelia arrived back at the hotel later that night. They entered to find Wesley and Fred sitting at the counter.

"Where is she?" Angel asked.

"Faith? Upstairs with Connor." Wesley told him. "She was so disorientated that we decided it would be best to allow her to sleep. Connor's keeping an eye on her."

Angel nodded.

"Where's Jess?" Cordelia asked.

"Out on a case with Gunn." Fred told her. "They left about two hours ago so I'm guessing they'll be back soon."

"You let her go out on a case?" Cordelia was floored. "What if she gets hurt?"

"Cordy…" Angel wrapped an arm around his wife. "She's stronger then me, she'll be fine on a case."

"Plus, that's not exactly the most critical issue right now." Wesley pressed.

Angel nodded in agreement. "How did Faith even get out of the prison?"

Wesley shrugged. "That's the weird part. I called the prison up as soon as she arrived, I told them I was her brother and wanted to check on her, and they said she disappeared right out of her cell about three months ago."

"Disappeared?" Cordelia raised an eyebrow.

Wesley nodded. "Yes, there was no sign of struggle or force used in her exit. She simply just was there one minute and gone the next."

"Maybe she used some kind of magic to free herself." Angel reasoned.

"That's what I thought." Wesley told him. "But the police said she was one of the better prisoners, she never really started anything, only defended herself when she needed too. It was like she almost didn't want to leave there until her time was up."

Angel nodded. "She was working on her redemption."

"Wait, so no one thinks she broke out? Or that this whole loss of memory is a fake just to throw us off?" Cordelia questioned. She remembered what Faith had tried to do to Jessica last time Cordelia had run into the slayer, and she was not going to forget that.

Wesley shook his head. "That was no act. She is so scared and confused. No one could play that off that well."

"Are you sure?" Cordelia asked again.

This time Fred nodded. "I never even met her before this, and I feel sorry for her. She really has no idea who she is."

Angel nodded. "Well in the morning we will have to talk to her."

Just then Gunn and Jess entered, both cut up and bleeding, but laughing.

"Jess!" Cordelia panicked and ran over to her daughter.

"Oh Gunn!" Fred panicked as well and ran to Gunn.

Wesley and Angel just looked at each other.

"You're hurt!" Cordelia told Jess.

Jess grinned. "Well it's good to see you too. But I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Cordelia asked, as she kissed Jessica on the head.

Jess nodded. "Good to go."

"What happened?" Fred helped Gunn to the couch.

"Junior over here decided to go piss those demons off, so instead of them just trying to kill us, like demons normally do, these ones wanted to eat us alive." Gunn tried not to laugh.

"But we killed them." Jess said, making her way over to Wesley and Angel. "So where is the big, bad slayer?"

Connor sat in the chair in the spare room that Faith was sleeping in. He watched as the slayer slept soundly, her chest rising with each breath. She was beautiful, a little older then him, but gorgeous nonetheless. He reached out and touched her hand very carefully, and she jumped at the feeling of their hands colliding.

"Sorry." Connor was startled as the slayer shot up out of bed.

Faith let out a sigh of relief. "It's just you. Um…Connor? Right?"

Connor nodded. "Yeah. I'm Connor. You're Faith."

Faith looked down at her hands and nodded. "I guess, you guys keep telling me that, anyway."

Connor laid a hand on Faith's shoulder. "Hey, you'll get your memory back soon." He stood.

"Where are you going?"

"Downstairs for a little. You should rest. I'll be back to check on you, if you want."

Faith nodded as she watched Connor exit the room. Once he was gone she sighed and flopped back down onto the bed, confused and lost in a world she could not remember.

Connor descended the stairs to find Angel, Cordelia, and Jess sitting at the counter.

"You're back." Connor said to Angel and Cordelia.

Cordelia gave Connor a hug. "Yep, miss us?"

Connor shrugged. "I guess."

Jess grinned and whacked Connor in the back. "He missed you. He cried like a baby."

"I did not." Connor said, and tackled Jessica off of her chair.

Jess countered, and tossed Connor across the room, then ran and tackled him as he got up. He in turn, grabbed her by the arm and threw her into the stairs, jumping at her, but was deflected as she grabbed him in midair and threw him to the ground.

Wesley, Gunn, and Fred rushed in from the kitchen when they heard all the noise.

"What's going on in here?" Wesley asked.

Angel ran over to his kids, trying to break them apart, but failing miserably.

Gunn just laughed. "Those two going at it again?"

"_Again_?" Cordelia raised an eyebrow as Angel finally broke Jessica and Connor apart.

"Yeah." Fred nodded. "They've been going at it all week."

"ALL WEEK?" Cordelia gave Jessica and Connor a stern look.

"Yeah." Jess said, wiping the blood from the corner of her mouth with a grin. "Well, until the deranged slayer showed up. Then he got all lovey-dovey."

"I did not!" Connor tried to grab Jess, but Angel held his son back.

Jess just snickered, moving closer to Connor and wiping the blood off his forehead. "You look a little beat up, bro."

"Yeah, so do you!" Connor yelled as Jessica sat back down at the counter.

"All week they fought?" Cordelia crossed her arms, giving Angel a look to help her.

"Uh…all weekend?" Angel tried to sound as stern as Cordelia.

Jessica just laughed. "Good try, Dad. Maybe next time you'll almost sound mad at us." She then hopped off the chair and made her way into the kitchen.

Angel sighed at Cordelia. "I tried."

Cordelia just rolled her eyes and flopped down on the couch next to Angel and Connor, inspecting the cut on Connor's head. "You okay?"

Connor looked down at his hands. "I'll be fine."

"Plus, we got more important things to worry about right now." Gunn looked at Connor. "Like why you ain't up there keeping an eye on her like we said to."

"Faith?" Connor stood. "She's awake now. I think she needed some time alone."

"She's awake?" Angel stood as well.

Connor nodded. "Yeah."

"I should go talk to her." Angel said.

"No need." Faith's voice echoed as she descended the stairs. She looked lost and misplaced as she approached Angel and Cordelia. "You're Angel, right?"

Angel nodded. "Yeah."

"They told me about you." Faith indicated to Wesley and the others. "And you're Cordelia?"

Cordelia nodded also, entwining her fingers with Angel's. "That's me."

"And you both knew me?" Faith questioned.

Cordelia nodded. "Back in high school. We'll not you're high school because you quit, but mine."

Faith was stunned. "I quit?"

Angel could tell this was no joke. Faith had no idea who she was. "It doesn't matter. What matters is helping you remember." He told her.

Faith nodded slowly. "I hope so."

"Why don't we go for a walk?" Angel suggested. "Out in the garden?"

Faith looked at Connor who nodded his head at her. "Okay." She then followed Angel out the door.

"Well, I think I'm going to have a little chat with that daughter of mine about picking on her brother." Cordelia said.

"Don't!" Connor said quickly. "It's fine. It's always been this way."

"Well not anymore." Cordelia touched his cut and watched him wince. "She hurt you. I'm not having that in my house." She then quickly made her way into the kitchen.

Angel sat down on the bench outside and watched as Faith slowly took the seat next to him. She seemed a little uncomfortable around him, but it didn't bother Angel. For the better half of his existence people had felt uncomfortable around him.

"What did Wesley and them all tell you?" Angel asked.

Faith sighed. "Just that I'm Faith, and you guys are my friends."

"We are." Angel assured her.

Faith nodded. "I believe you. I think anyway." She looked down at her hands. "I'm just so lost right now."

Angel couldn't believe it. There was no sign of the Faith he knew anywhere in this scared girl. "We are going to try and help you fix that."

"How?" Faith asked.

Angel thought for a moment. "I don't know, but we will. I promise." He took her hand. "We would never do anything to hurt you, Faith. You're like family to us."

Faith nodded. "Thanks."

Just then the door to the hotel swung open and Connor came trudging out.

"Connor?" Angel questioned.

"Yeah. You're being paged inside. Jess is having a fit." Connor said, folding his arms at his father.

Angel sighed and stood. "Okay…" He then walked into the hotel.

Connor took the seat next to Faith. "Nice night out."

Faith nodded. "It is."

Connor studied her face for a moment. "Are you sad?"

Faith laughed at his question. It was as if she was trying to hold onto something she couldn't even remember. "I'm confused, and lost…and yeah, I guess sad." She turned to face him. "I can remember numbers and important dates and car companies, but I can't remember my hometown, or family, or even my own name."

"But we are going to help you so that you can." He took her hand. "I promise."

"Angel said the same thing."

Connor bit his lip at the mention of his father's name. Sure, he and Angel were okay, but Connor still cared about Holtz in the bottom of his heart, and he would never forget the warnings he had given Connor as a boy about Angelus.

"You okay, yourself?" Faith asked.

Connor nodded. "Yeah, fine. You want to go grab something to eat?"

Faith smiled slightly. "Actually, that sounds good."

Angel made his way into the kitchen to find Jessica sitting up on the counter with her arms crossed and Cordelia across from her with her hands on her hips. Both women had the same look of anger on their face. Angel already knew when he entered that whatever argument was taking place neither of them would win. They were too much alike.

"What's going on?" Angel asked.

"Please!" Jess snorted. "She's getting all angry over the little brawl outside I had with Connor!"

"They shouldn't be fighting." Cordelia argued back.

"Only because the little baby got a little scratch on his big, fat head." Jessica said in a mocking child's voice.

"That's exactly right!" Cordelia shot back. "He's your brother, you don't hit him."

"He hit me first!" Jessica argued.

"And he knows it was wrong to do." Cordelia told her. "Now I don't want you fighting again. I go away for four days, four days I'm supposed to spend relaxing and not have to worry about you guys, and I come home to fighting? It that fair to me?"

Jessica just rolled her eyes and hopped off the counter. "Fine. Whatever. I'll be down in the basement, I need to hit something before I hit someone." She blew past Angel.

Cordelia sighed, massaging her own forehead. She looked drained.

"Well, you sounded like a mother." Angel smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Cordelia leaned back into him, closing her eyes. "She'll hate me after that."

"No, she'll respect you."

"You think?" Cordelia opened her eyes.

"I do." Angel kissed her neck gently.

"How's Faith?"

"Well, there's a mood killer." Angel rested his head on her shoulder. "She's fine. She has no idea who she is, but she's fine. Everyone seems relatively okay."

"Good." Cordelia said.

"Are you?" Angel asked.

"What?" Cordelia was confused.

"Are you okay? We did have to leave the honeymoon early and all."

"Duty called." Cordelia said, almost sarcastically.

"And you are perfectly fine with that?"

Cordelia turned, wrapping Angel's hands around her waist as she faced him. "Well no. I would have much rather had a perfectly normal wedding with my perfectly normal husband. Then I would have loved a perfectly normal honeymoon, and perfectly normal kids a few years later."

Angel looked down at his hands. She wanted everything he couldn't give her.

"But…" Cordelia lifted his chin and he was met by her beautiful smile. "We don't live in a perfectly normal world, so I'm okay with it." She kissed him. "Plus, who's to say we can't finish the honeymoon tonight in our own room?"

Angel grinned. "We could do that." He kissed her and then picked her up, carrying her up to their bedroom.

Connor and Faith exited the pizzeria two hours later. Faith had a nice time out, and for some reason, she felt comfortable around Connor. He felt the same way for her. Of course, he felt comfortable around Cordelia, but she was practically his mother, and Fred was like his aunt. Faith was the first girl he had met that he had real feelings for. He thought she was gorgeous.

"I had a nice time." Faith told him as they walked back to the hotel. "Thanks for taking me out."

"Anytime." Connor told her.

Just then two vampires jumped out of the shadows. Connor immediately flew in front of Faith, ready to protect her at all costs, but to both his and her surprise, she immediately jumped forward, taking both vampires on at once, and killing them both rather quickly.

"What the hell…" Faith was astonished.

Connor grabbed her by the hand. "We need to get back to the hotel."

"What was up with those guys?" Faith asked. "And why did I attack them?"

"Don't worry about it. It can be explained, I'm sure." Connor began walking. "We've just got to get back to the hotel."

Connor and Faith barged into the hotel five minutes later to find Gunn, Wesley, and Fred sitting around playing cards. Gunn had his arm wrapped around Fred who was leaning into him. Wesley seemed uncomfortable and was glad to see their game interrupted. He still had feelings for Fred whether she was with Gunn or not.

"What's going on?" Wesley stood.

"We got attacked." Connor told them. "By…well…"

"By what, kid?" Gunn asked.

Faith shrugged. "Some ugly dude, funny looking faces if I do say so. I, for some reason, kicked their butts."

"Funny looking faces?" Fred questioned.

Faith nodded. "Big teeth too."

"Oh dear." It clicked for Wesley. "We need to get Angel down here."

Cordelia and Angel were not exactly happy about being bothered while they were spending the evening in their room, but once Wesley explained the situation, they both came downstairs.

They explained everything to Faith, demons, vampires, her past, what she was. When they finished they all sat around, waiting for Faith's reaction.

Faith stood and let out a deep breath. "Personally, you're all insane."

"Not insane." Angel told her. "We are telling you the truth."

"Yeah. Monsters are real." Faith said, sarcastically. "I'm sure. And I'm sure I've got some super strength-"

"How else would you explain being able to hold off those vampires earlier?" Wesley asked. "You yourself said they were _weird looking_."

Faith shook her head and it reminded Angel of the old Faith. "No way."

"Don't believe us?" Jess questioned.

"No. I mean…it's too weird." She looked at Angel. "Didn't you say you were a vampire?"

"A _good_ one." Angel insisted. "But yeah, I am."

"Let me see." Faith said.

"See what?" Angel asked.

"The fangs? The blood you drink? I don't know, something." Faith said.

Angel sighed, holding Cordelia's hand. "Fine…" He then vamped out.

Faith was taken back a moment. She couldn't believe it.

"Now do you believe us?" Angel asked, as he transformed back into his human face.

Faith nodded slowly.

Then the phone rang. Jess jumped up from her seat. "I'll get it." She then went into the kitchen. A few minutes later she returned. "That was Lorne."

"The demon?" Faith asked.

Angel nodded, then turned to his daughter. "What did he say?"

"He said he's got a plan to get Faith's memory back." Jessica grinned. "He'll be by tomorrow."


	38. Back to The Past

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 38**

True to his word, Lorne showed up at the hotel the next day. Everyone was sitting around in the lobby, waiting for him.

"Hey sugar dolls." Lorne smiled. "I'm here."

"Good." Angel stood up from his seat next to Cordelia. "And you have a plan?"

"I do." Lorne held up a bottle filled with pink liquid. "One little swig of this, a little singing, and Faith will be back to herself."

"Wait, this has to do with magic?" Connor was appalled. He had been taught by Holtz to never dabble in magic, it was never good.

"Well how else do you think we'd get it back?" Lorne asked.

"I don't know. A hospital maybe?" Connor said.

"Connor…" Cordelia tried to calm her son down.

"What? Magic never leads to anything good!" Connor shot back.

"Hey, relax." Jessica told her brother, and then turned to Lorne. "When are you going to do this?"

"I was thinking tonight. It will take some time to set everything up." Lorne said. "If Faith wants that."

"Oh, I do. Whatever it takes." Faith said.

"Great. Connor can come with me then, I got a call about some noise coming from some ladies furnace, she thinks its demons." Jessica told them.

"I don't want to-" Connor started.

"Connor, you should go." Faith told him. "It's your job."

Connor nodded with a sigh. "Okay."

It took Lorne and Wesley all afternoon to set everything up for the spell. By the time they were ready, the sun was just beginning to set and everyone had come back into the lobby.

"So you guys ready to do this?" Jessica asked, as she threw on her long, black coat, matching the one Angel always wore over her gray tank top.

"Ready isn't even the word." Faith told her.

"Well, good luck." Jess said.

"Be safe." Cordelia told her daughter as she kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll be fine." Jess insisted. "Come on, Connor."

Connor filed in behind his sister, never taking his eyes off Faith. He didn't want to leave her like this, but reluctantly he stepped out the door.

"Okay, let's get this mojo working." Gunn smiled, taking Fred's hand.

"Alright." Lorne said. "Everyone ready?"

The group nodded and Lorne began to chant as Faith took a sip of the pink potion. Suddenly the room filled with light, and everyone was thrown backwards into opposite directions. Lorne was unfortunately thrown over the counter, and bumped his head, keeping him unconscious and out of sight, but everyone else stood, gathering themselves up. Little did they know, the affects the spell had put on them all.

Cordelia looked around the room, and was appalled. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Shut up, Cordelia." Faith told her.

"Don't tell me to shut up, psycho slayer." Cordelia snapped back.

"Both of you, can you relax?" Wesley said in a wimpy voice as he looked around, he then lowered his voice to a whisper. "I think something's wrong."

"Really, I got the same feeling." Angel said, as he sat down on the couch, looking around the hotel.

"Great!" Cordelia snorted. "I'm stuck with psycho slayer and psycho vampire!" She then moved over to Wesley, seeking protection. "Where are we?"

"I…uh…I…" Wesley began to turn red as Cordelia nuzzled closer to him.

"I want to know the same damn thing!" Gunn said angrily, causing everyone to jump.

"Who are you?" Cordelia asked.

"Name's Gunn." Gunn folded his arms. "Charles Gunn. Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Cordelia Chase." Cordelia said slyly. "And if you brought us here to kill us, well you've got another thing coming-"

"Kill you?" Gunn laughed. "Man, why would I want to kill a loud mouth rich girl like you?"

Cordelia gave him her famous Queen C glare.

"I'm Fred." Fred said shyly. "I'm from Texas. Who are y'all? Besides you two." She pointed to Gunn and Cordelia who had already introduced themselves.

"Wesley Wyndam-Pryce." Wesley smiled. "I'm from England, but came to Sunnydale for work."

"Faith." Faith raised her hand.

"I'm Angel." Angel told her, still examining the place. "Does anyone know where we are, or why we are here?"

"Probably something your girlfriend did to us." Cordelia told him. "Buffy's got to be around here somewhere."

"You think it's a trap?" Wesley questioned.

Angel shrugged. "We should find Buffy."

"I bet it is." Cordelia said. "Every single time I hang out with you people you get me almost killed."

"And every single time I hang out with you I get a headache." Fait shot back.

"Just out of curiosity, are y'all in high school?" Fred asked.

"I'm a senior." Cordelia told her. "At Sunnydale High."

"I dropped out." Faith told her.

"Me too." Gunn said.

"This doesn't make any sense." Angel said. "We are in some place with people we don't know and I've never seen…I've been here before!"

"You have?" Wesley was shocked as his eyes opened wide.

Angel nodded. "Awhile back."

They then heard groaning from behind the counter as Lorne stood. He looked at everyone and they all looked at him.

Cordelia was the first to let out a blood-curling scream. "I told you this was a trap!"

"A demon!" Wesley and Gunn said at the same time, and then looked at each other.

"A what?" Fred asked.

"Demon." Faith jumped over the counter, taking Lorne and knocking him to the floor, out cold again.

"Kill it!" Cordelia screamed again.

"Don't!" Angel ordered. "He didn't try to attack us. Maybe he can help."

"Yeah, please, how many demons do you know who are good…" Cordelia trailed off as she realized her words applied to Angel, but then she added. "And don't go all evil and try to kill everyone until their girl friend sends them to hell?"

Angel just shook his head at the May Queen's comment. "We should find Buffy."

"We should stay here." Cordelia said. "Buffy will find us."

"No, we should look for B." Faith said.

"I'd rather stay here, with everyone, where there are too many people for you to kill us all." Cordelia shot at the slayer.

"I made a mistake." Faith sighed. "Watchers Council cleared me."

"Whatever." Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"This is not the way, ladies…" Wesley said, patting Cordelia on the shoulder.

"This is the government!" Fred squeaked.

"Say what?" Gunn looked at the Texas girl like she was crazy.

"It's a conspiracy!" Fred said, pointing to Lorne.

"It's a demon." Faith corrected her.

"You mean to tell me they are real?" Fred said.

"Very much so." Wesley smiled at her.

Cordelia didn't like that Wesley was being so nice to this Fred girl. He was supposed to be attracted to her, and she wasn't going to lose him. She had only just gotten over Xander. She pulled Wesley closer to her. "Let's go find the rest of the scoobies."

"The who?" Gunn asked.

"Our friends." Angel told him.

"Well not _my_ friends." Cordelia smiled nervously.

Suddenly Jessica and Connor came busting in the door, causing the group in the middle of the room to jump.

"Sorry." Jess gave them a grin. "How'd everything go…" Her voice trailed off as she saw Lorne on the floor. "Damn! What happened to him? Connor help me get him to the couch."

Connor nodded and helped his sister move Lorne to the couch.

"You know him?" Gunn asked.

Jessica narrowed her eyes. "Just like you do."

"I do?" Gunn asked, shocked.

Jessica nodded her head slowly, and then turned to Cordelia. "Mom, is Gunn okay?"

Cordelia didn't respond for a moment, and then saw Jessica starring at her. "Are you talking to me?"

"Yeah, you would be mom." Jess said.

"Me?" Cordelia was stunned. "Excuse me, I'm an eighteen year old girl, not your mother."

"You're a what?" Jessica raised her eyebrow and then looked over at Lorne, then to her brother. "I'm going to say the spell didn't work."

"Let's see." Connor turned to Faith, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Who are you?"

"Faith." Faith clenched her jaw and moved Connor's hand off of her shoulder. "And if you don't watch it I'll break your fist."

"Yeah, well at least she knows who she is." Jessica said sarcastically, as Connor moved closer to her.

"You said something about a spell?" Angel asked.

"Yeah." Jess nodded. "Faith lost her memory so Lorne over there on the couch said he had a plan to get it back. I'm going to go with it backfired."

"What do you mean?" Wesley asked.

"Well, okay…" Jessica began by pointing at Connor. "Me and him are brother and sister, and you and you are our parents." She pointed to Angel and Cordelia.

"We are what?" Cordelia was shocked.

"Well, you're my mom and Angel over there is my dad. Connor's mom is Darla, but you helped raise him, well until we got sucked into a hell dimension and grew up really fast there." Jessica explained.

"Uh huh…" Cordelia raised an eyebrow. "Me and Angel?"

Connor nodded. "You two."

"Can't happen. I can't have kids." Angel said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh, but you can." Jessica told him.

"What about B?" Faith asked.

"Buffy?" Jessica questioned.

"Yeah." Faith said.

"Out of the picture." Jessica looked at Angel.

Just then Cordelia let out a scream. "My hair!" She felt her short, blonde hair. "What happened?"

"You cut it…" Jessica told her. "Right after you had me."

Cordelia shuck her head, furiously. "I couldn't have. I _wouldn't_ have!"

"You did." Jessica told her.

"Well, now that we understand her hair, can we get back to what we are doing here?" Gunn asked.

Jessica nodded. "You work here. All of you. It's a detective agency called Angel Investigations. We deal in supernatural things."

"Where is here?" Fred asked.

"L.A." Connor told her.

Cordelia sighed, sitting on the couch. "I'm so confused."

"Well, once Lorne gets up I'm sure it will be alright." Jessica told her mother.

"Well green man ain't getting up any time soon." Gunn said. "Not that I like the fact we are leaving him alive, but why don't we go check this place out?"

"Sure." Faith said.

"I'll take you." Connor offered.

"Nah, it's cool. I'll take baldy." Faith smiled at Gunn. "Let's go."

Gunn nodded and followed Faith down one of the halls.

"I would like to go too." Fred smiled, and turned to Connor. "You want to show me around?"

Connor shrugged. "I guess."

"I'll come." Wesley said. "Cordelia?"

Cordelia sat; still shocked at all she had just heard. "No. I'm fine."

Wesley nodded. "Angel?"

Angel looked at Cordelia, and then at Jessica. "No. I'll stay here. Incase that demon decides to wake up and is actually evil."

"He's not." Jess told him.

"_In case_." Angel said through a nervous smile, and then looked back at Wesley. "Go ahead Wesley."

Wesley nodded as he and Fred followed Connor up the stairs.

"So let me get this straight." Cordelia said as she sat down. "I'm a mother and me and Angel…"

"Are married." Jessica said, pointing to the ring on Cordelia's finger.

"What?" Angel was shocked. He thought it was always going to be him and Buffy forever. "But I'm a vampire, and Buffy…"

"Your soul is secure, and Buffy and you are just friends." Jess told him. "You really do love my mom."

"This is so much to take in." Cordelia said. "I'm not famous?"

"What?" Jessica was confused.

"Me. I was supposed to be a famous actress, not a mother and wife in some detective crazy agency." Cordelia vented.

"It can't be that bad, Cordelia." Angel said as he pointed to a picture of Angel, Cordelia, and baby Jessica on the counter. "We look happy."

Cordelia got up and took the picture in her hands, they did look happy, and Jessica was absolutely adorable. "Aw is that you?" She pointed to the baby.

"That's me almost two years ago." Jessica smiled.

"And now you're sixteen?" Cordelia asked.

"Technically, eighteen, but I'm really am like sixteen because I'm immortal like you two so age…not really mattering." Jessica grinned.

"Immortal?" Cordelia raised any eyebrow.

"Long story." Jessica said.

Angel looked over at Lorne, who was still asleep on the couch. "Looks like we've got time."

Jessica nodded, and led her parents over to the couch.

Connor walked down the hallway with Fred and Wesley close behind. The two of them got alone so well it almost made Connor sick. They were both smart, and nerdy, and giddy. Connor could see how much they both had changed from the people they were four years ago. They were both still nerdy, and smart, but Wesley had gotten a lot tougher and didn't back down as easily anymore. Fred had also grown a lot stronger, and was more aware of her surroundings.

"This place is so big." Fred was amazed. "It's like…well I don't know. It's huge."

"It's a hotel." Connor told her.

"Yeah, but still, its just the biggest thing I've ever been in. Back in Texas we have these little hotels with nothing but a few rooms, but since it's by my house I don't ever stay in them…" Fred rambled.

Connor nodded. "Right…"

Fred shrugged at Wesley as they continued following Connor.

Wesley and Faith made their way down into the basement.

"This place is creepy." Gunn said. "Probably rats down here."

"Why? Are you scared of them?" Faith teased.

"Damn right I am." Gunn said. "Creep me out."

Faith smiled at Gunn. "I would have never guessed."

Gunn looked down at his feet. "Yeah, well, everyone's got their fears."

"Well." Faith wrapped her arms around his neck. "I can protect you." She then went in for the kiss, and Gunn embraced her.

Lorne come to just as Jessica was finishing up explaining the whole Quortoth situation to Cordelia and Angel who both looked completely shocked.

"You're up." Jessica smiled at Lorne.

Lorne nodded slowly, feeling the bump on his head. "What happened?"

"Your spell screwed up, Faith hit you." Jessica told him with a sly smile.

"Did Faith at least get her memory back?" Lorne asked.

"Oh yeah…" Jessica said. "They also all think its 1999."

"You two too?" Lorne asked Cordelia and Angel who looked at each other and then quickly nodded their heads.

"Let me make a phone call." Lorne said.

Lorne came back into the lobby ten minutes later with a look of relief on his face and what appeared to be another potion in his hand.

"Figure out how to reverse this?" Angel asked.

Lorne nodded. "Sure did, we just need to get the rest of the group here and we will be good to go."

Just then Connor, Fred, and Wesley entered back into the lobby.

"This place is huge!" Fred squealed. "I'm talking enormous!"

"We figured out how to get our memories back." Angel told them.

Lorne nodded. "Someone just go find Faith and Gunn and we will be good to go."

"I can do that." Fred said.

"I think they went into the basement." Jessica told her.

Fred followed Jessica's directions and went into the basement and found the surprise of her life. Faith and Gunn were in a full make out session at the base of the stairs.

"Oh jeez!" Fred said, causing Gunn and Faith to break apart. "I'm sorry to interrupt. It's just the demon woke up and we can get our memories back now."

Gunn and Faith both stood up awkwardly and followed Fred back to the lobby.

Twenty minutes later everyone except Faith had gotten their memories back, and they all stood as they watched Faith take a drink from the new potion. Everyone held their breath as she slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Then she quickly darted down the hall.

Angel followed Faith with Cordelia at his side as Fred went down another hall with Gunn trailing behind her.

"Fred!" Gunn called out.

Fred turned around, tears in her eyes. "I saw you. You kissed her."

Gunn nodded. "I know, but I thought…I didn't know you. I didn't know about us."

"But I was there, you weren't attracted. You kissed Faith!" Fred said, as more tears formed.

"What do you want me to say?" Gunn asked with a bit of anger in his voice. "That I'm sorry for what I would have done if I was in this situation four years ago?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I want you to say!" Fred spat and made her way quickly down the hall, slamming their bedroom door in Gunn's face.

Angel and Cordelia followed Faith down one of the hallways. Angel forgot how fast a slayer could move when she wanted to.

"Faith!" Angel called out. "Faith wait!"

Faith turned around quickly. "What?"

"You remember?" Cordelia asked.

Faith nodded. "Yeah. I do. I just want to sleep now."

Angel nodded. "Sure of coarse."

Cordelia leaned into Angel and he kissed her forehead as they watched Faith walk down the hall. Little did either of them know what they had actually unleashed into their world. Neither knew the monster that was lurking so close to them now.


	39. An Apocolypse and Doctor's Call

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 39**

Cordelia awoke to a feeling of nausea. She hurried into the bathroom and made it in there just in time. Angel heard her get sick and got up quickly, knocking softly on the door.

"Cordy? Are you okay?" Angel asked.

"Fine." Cordelia managed.

"You don't sound it." Angel pressed.

Slowly the door opened and Cordelia stuck her head out. "I'm fine. Really. I think I'm just run down since the whole Faith thing. I haven't gotten much sleep since it."

Angel nodded. "None of us really have. But Cordy, you can't get yourself sick over that. It was two weeks ago."

Cordelia sighed. "I know. It's just…I don't know. I have a feeling something bad is coming."

"Bad?" Angel asked.

Cordelia shrugged. "It's just a feeling."

"Well." Angel pulled her close to him. "I suggest you get over it. Nothing bad is going to happen. Things are just getting to the way they should be. Now, can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"I don't want a sick wife so go to the doctors? See what's wrong?"

Cordelia nodded. "I will. I'll go today."

"Good." Angel kissed her on the forehead. "I don't want to have to worry about you not feeling well."

Jessica and Fred sat in the office as they watched Faith and Connor sitting on the couch, so obviously flirting.

"I don't like her." Jessica said.

"Me either." Fait agreed.

"Something's not right with her." Jessica said.

"She's a slut." Fred added, shocking both herself and Jessica at the words she had used.

Lorne walked up between the two girls. "What's going on here ladies? I'm getting some serious vibes."

"Faith." Jessica sighed, spinning around in Wesley's chair.

"We don't like her." Fred told Lorne.

"And that's not because either of you are jealous, is it?" Lorne asked.

"Jealous?" Jessica raised an eyebrow. "Why would I be jealous? She's just a slayer."

"Because your brother likes her, and they spend a lot of time together." Lorne told her.

"So?" Jess asked.

"So, I know you and Connor were close back in Quortoth, you still are. You take care of each other. You're afraid he's abandoning you." Lorne told her.

"No way." Jessica said. "It's not like that. I just don't like her."

"I'm sure." Lorne turned to Fred. "And I know you don't like her because of what happened with her and Gunn, but Fred, honey, you should talk to Gunn. He's sorry for what happened."

"I don't want to talk to him." Fred told the demon. "And I still don't like Faith."

"Fine." Lorne sighed. "I tried." He looked around the office. "Where are Wesley and Gunn anyway?"

"Basement." Jessica told him.

Angel entered the lobby followed by Cordelia just as Jess, Lorne, and Fred exited the office. Angel smiled when he saw Connor and Faith on the couch together. Faith seemed to bring out the best in Connor, and he liked the new change in his son.

"How is everyone this morning?" Angel asked.

"Good." Faith grinned. "How you doing, old man?"

Angel nodded, wrapping an arm around Cordelia. "Good."

"Great, we are all good." Jessica rolled her eyes, but then she noticed that Cordelia had on a pair of sweatpants and hardly any makeup. She could tell something was wrong with her mother already. "Mom, you okay?"

Cordelia sighed. "Not feeling too great. I'm actually heading to the doctors now."

Jess nodded. "Okay. Feel better."

Cordelia smiled at her daughter and exited.

"So what are we doing today?" Angel asked.

Just then Gunn and Wesley entered from the basement.

"Nothing yet." Wesley told him. "We haven't gotten any calls yet."

"It's still early." Angel told them.

But three hours later they still hadn't gotten any calls. The whole group sat around the lobby, bored out of their minds.

"Maybe it's a good day to be in L.A. today?" Connor suggested. "No vampires, no demons…"

Just then Cordelia entered.

"What did the doctor say?" Angel asked.

Cordelia shrugged. "He said he couldn't find anything wrong. He did some blood work; he's going to call me later on. I feel better now though."

Angel nodded. "That's good."

"What's going on around here?" Cordelia asked.

"Nothing." Jess said. "We are all just sitting here…bored."

"Really bored." Connor added.

Cordelia smiled at her children, but suddenly the smile faded from her face and her eyes went white as she began convulsing.

Angel and Jessica were the first ones to reach Cordelia. They held her up and carried her to the couch until the vision was over. Slowly, Cordelia opened her eyes.

"Cordy?" Angel was frantic. "What did you see? Are you okay?"

Cordelia buried her head into Angel's chest, and began to cry softly. "It's coming."

"What's coming?" Jessica asked.

Cordelia looked at her daughter. "Something. Something horrible. It's coming."

"Cordelia, you aren't making any sense…" Fred said as calmly as she could.

Cordelia nodded. "I know. I don't know what it is. But it's coming." She looked up at Angel. "And it's bad. Whatever it is, it won't stop. It won't ever stop until it kills every living, breathing, good soul on this earth."

Angel nodded, understanding what that meant. It meant…

"So basically, this is an apocalypse." Jessica finished her father's thought out loud.

Cordelia nodded. "Except I don't know how to stop it…" Tears filled the seers eyes.

"Cordy, you aren't supposed to know how to stop it." Wesley said.

Angel nodded in agreement, trying to calm his wife down. "We'll figure this out. We'll stop it."

"Angel, I don't think you can." Cordelia said.

"We will." Connor told his mother. "We can, and we will."

Angel nodded. "Yeah we will. And I have a feeling I know where we should start looking."

Lilah sat at her desk at Wolfram and Hart. Word had gotten to her about Connor and Jessica being back, and Holtz being killed. She didn't like hearing any of that, and she decided she would deal with Angel's children, but not right now. Right now she had a bigger problem on her hands. Someone else was trying to get in on Wolfram and Hart's apocalypse. Someone was trying to ruin what Wolfram and Hart had worked to hard to achieve and take it for themselves. Like hell Lilah going to let that happened.

Suddenly Lilah's office door swung open and Angel and a girl Lilah did not know entered.

"Jeez, doesn't security do their job anymore?" Lilah asked, unimpressed with Angel's entrance, then her eyes feel on Angel's partner. "Who's your friend, Angel?"

"Name's Jessica." The girl told Lilah. "You probably remember me, seeing as how you tried to kill me when I was a baby."

"Ah, the daughter of Angelus." Lilah smirked.

"Angel, actually, but you seem dumb, so I'll let that one slide." Jessica grinned.

"Spunky. Like your mother." Lilah leaned back into her chair. "Can I help either of you?"

"There's an apocalypse coming." Angel leaned over the desk.

"You don't say…" Lilah was suddenly intrigued.

"I have a feeling you have something to do with it." Angel told her.

Lila shook her head. "Would have, don't though."

"Would have?" Jessica questioned.

Lila nodded. "Someone's raining on our parade."

"And the Senior Partners haven't stopped them yet?" Angel asked.

Lilah shook her head. "They can't. Whatever this thing is, it's powerful. We can't figure out how to stop it so I'm going to say that you be able to either. You'll try, and you'll die." Lilah smiled. "Now have a nice day."

Angel and Jessica entered back into the hotel to find Connor, Gunn, and Faith over a bunch of weapons they had tossed about the room and Wesley, Fred, Lorne, and Cordelia in the office, over books. Everyone looked up when the vampire and his child entered.

"What did Lilah say?" Gunn asked.

"She said Wolfram and Hart was controlling the apocalypse, but something else took it over." Angel said.

"What?" Connor asked.

Jessica shrugged. "Something powerful. Probably not too good either."

Wesley nodded. "When?"

Angel shrugged. "Soon, I guess."

Cordelia nodded. "Very soon." She handed a piece of paper to Angel. "Somewhere on one of these blocks, whatever's coming is rising."

Angel nodded. "So we go find it and kill it."

"Love that plan." Gunn smiled, picking up a crossbow.

"Good." Angel said. "Me and Jessica will start on the north end, Gunn and Wesley, you guys come in from the east, and Faith and Connor, you guys start at the south end. We meet in the middle."

"What about us?" Cordelia asked, meaning herself, Fred, and Lorne.

"Lorne, go work your clients." Angel said.

"Will do." Lorne said as he exited.

"Fred and Cordelia, you guys stay here." Angel said.

"No." Cordelia grabbed his arm. "I should help you."

"Mom, stay here. It's safer. Help Fred with the books." Jessica said, and then added. "Please?"

Cordelia sighed, kissing Jessica on the head. "Okay." She then kissed Angel. "Be careful."

Angel nodded. "We will." He turned to the rest of the group. "Let's move."

Everyone nodded, and followed the orders Angel had dealt out.

Angel and Jessica were the first ones to the middle of the blocks they were sweeping. They had seen nothing on their travels, and were assuming the others were being held up, but they did have to take into account that they were both demons, and father and daughter could move swiftly in the dark.

Angel sighed, digging his hands into his pockets. He had a feeling whatever was coming was going to be bad. He hadn't seen Cordelia that shaken up from a vision in years.

Jessica immediately picked up on her father's unease. "You think this is going to be bad?"

"I don't know." Angel told her.

"But it scared Mom, so you think it's going to be as bad as she says."

Angel nodded. "I do."

"But we'll stop it." Jess gave a sly grin.

"We will." Angel smiled back at her, then he looked around the alley they were in. It was familiar to him; he had been there before. Suddenly it hit him. "No way."

"What?" Jessica questioned.

"This place, this alley…" Angel started. "I've been here…its where…"

"Connor was born here." Wesley said, as he and Gunn arrived.

Angel nodded. "Yeah. Yeah he was."

"So where is he now?" Gunn asked.

Angel shrugged. "Him and Faith aren't here yet."

"Think they got held up?" Gunn asked.

"I don't know…" Angel's voice faded as the ground beneath them started rumbling.

Suddenly the sewer cap flew out of the ground and a huge demon emerged. He stood over four feet taller then Angel and his entire body was made of rock.

"I wonder if this was that bad thing Mom had a vision about." Jess said as she eyed up the Beast. "What do you guys think?"

"I think it's a safe bet." Gunn said.

"Good." Jessica lunged at the Beast, driving the sword she had brought into his chest, but the sword shattered in her hands as it connected with the Beast. "Well, that's not good." Jess was then flung into the nearest wall.

The Beast then turned and took Gunn, Wesley, and Angel out, without even breaking his stride.

Angel rushed to Jessica's side. Blood was dripping from the corner of her mouth. "Jess! Jess, are you okay?"

Jessica nodded as she slowly opened her eyes. "Fine." She stood. "What the hell was that?"

"I do believe that was the start of an apocalypse." Wesley said.

"Well then let's move. We've got to stop that thing." Jess said.

"What about Connor and Faith? Shouldn't we wait for them?" Gunn asked.

Suddenly a huge light illuminated the sky a few blocks over, and out of nowhere the sky began to rain fire.

Jessica watched as the balls of fire fell all around them. "I don't think we have time to wait."

"I agree." Angel said. "Connor will pick up on our trail when he gets here. Let's move!" He quickly led the group off in the direction the Beast had taken.

Connor and Faith were two blocks over from where they were supposed to meet the others when the fire began falling.

Connor looked around, desperately. "We've got to get under something."

Faith looked around also, and then pointed to a coffee shop that was now closed. "In there."

The duo made their way to the shop, and Faith busted open the window. Then she climbed in and Connor followed. Both watched for a moment as the rain of fire came down on L.A.

"This is it." Connor said. "This is the end."

Faith pulled Connor closer to her. "Then let's make it count." She kissed him passionately, and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Connor quickly grabbed a hold of Faith's shirt and helped her slide it off. If this was the end, he wanted something to remember it by. He wanted Faith, and that's exactly what he was getting as she unbuttoned his pants.

Fred and Cordelia had been sitting over the desk with books all over when the news of the fire falling from the sky broke out on the radio. Both girls rushed to the window, watching the fire fall all around them.

"Oh God…" Cordelia put a hand over her mouth. Her family was out there, they could be dead and she didn't even know it.

"It's starting." Fred said, grabbing her cell phone. "I should call Gunn, make sure they are safe." Sure, she was mad at Gunn, but she still loved him, and the rest of the group that had gone out to save the day.

"Yeah, do that." Cordelia said as she heard Fred leave her side, but she couldn't take her eyes off the fire pouring from the sky.

Jess, Angel, Wesley, and Gunn made it to the rooftop they had seen the light come from before the rain of fire just in time to find the Beast killing anything that moved.

"There you are, rock boy." Jessica smiled at the Beast, and charged forward.

Angel was close behind his daughter, both taking any open punch or kick they could get at the monster. Gunn joined a few seconds later, axe in hand, but was tossed aside like a puppet by the Beast. That's when Wesley jumped in.

Wesley pulled two guns out of his pockets. "Duck!" He yelled to Angel and Jessica as he shot the rounds out of the gun.

Angel moved at Wesley's command. Jess tried to, but she was no match for the Beast, who used her as a shield against the bullets. She took three of them right through her stomach before the Beast threw her in a heap and jumped off the roof.

Angel scrambled to his daughter's side. "We need to get her back to the hotel." He looked down at the puddle of blood that had already formed around her. "She's losing too much blood! Come on! We've got to go."

Wesley agreed as he helped a bruised Gunn stand.

Cordelia was still standing at the window, watching the balls of fire fall to the streets of L.A. when her cell pone began ringing. She quickly picked it up. "Hello?"

"Cordelia? Hi, this is Dr. Windeal. This is probably not a good time, but I'm skipping town, seeing as L.A. has turned into hell, and I just wanted you to know we got your blood tests back." The man on the other side of the line said. He was the doctor Cordelia had seen earlier that day.

Cordelia was in shock that he had actually called. Didn't think guy have a family to worry about or something? "And…" She found herself saying.

"And…" Dr. Windeal took a deep breath. "Cordelia, you're pregnant."

Cordelia felt the phone slip from her hands as the words the doctor had said came crashing down on her. Tears formed in her eyes and she began to cry, uncontrollably, as she watched the world fall down around her. Without realizing it, her hands slipped and rested on her stomach.


	40. Two Heartbeats

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 40**

**Gunn, and Wesley entered the hotel followed by Angel who was carrying Jessica. All four of them were bruised and battered, when Fred and Cordelia rushed in from the office to see who had entered the hotel. **

**"You're back!" Cordelia was relieved, and then her eyes fell on her daughter. "Oh God, what happened to her?"**

**"Wes shot her. Three times I think." Angel placed Jessica gently on the couch.**

**"What?" Cordelia was confused as she turned to Wesley.**

**"No on purpose." Wesley said.**

**"She lost a lot of blood, we need to get these bullets out of her and some blood in her." Angel told his wife.**

**Cordelia nodded, moving to grab the first aid kit.**

**"I'll go grab some blood." Fred said.**

**Cordelia immediately began removing the bullets from Jessica's wounds. All thoughts of her being pregnant left her mind, right now the only thing she was worried about as saving her daughter. Not like she could even explain how she was pregnant. The only person she had been with was Angel, and vampires can't have children. She laughed at herself for even thinking that. Vampires can't, but Angel seems to be able to. Two children later, it was a safe bet he was different then any other vampire.**

**"Here." Fred handed a pint of blood to Angel. "Will that be enough?"**

**"I don't know." Angel said, moving to Cordelia's side, and propping Jessica's head up, so he could make her drink.**

**At first, Jess wouldn't take any of the blood, then she slowly began taking sips.**

**"That's it, Jess." Angel told his daughter.**

**Jessica's eyes slowly opened and she sat up, with Cordelia's help. "What happened?"**

**"Wes shot you." Gunn said, sitting at the counter with ice on his head, next to Wesley and Fred.**

**"Not purposely." Wesley repeated what he had said earlier.**

**"What happened out there?" Fred asked. "Where's Faith and Connor?"**

**"Not sure." Angel said, noticing the rain of fire had stopped. "They're probably okay. We should hit the books. Cordy, stay out here with Jess?"**

**Jess tried to stand, wincing in pain. "I'm fine."**

**"You took three bullets. You're not fine." Angel said.**

**"I am." Jess tried to stand again.**

**"Jess, just relax." Cordelia said, making her daughter lye down again. "If they need you they can walk out of the office, it's only a few feet."**

**"Yeah." Angel said, leading the group into the office.**

**Faith and Connor awoke wrapped up in each other. Connor smiled, kissing Faith's shoulder gently. **

**"We survived." Connor said, noticing the sun was out. "Everything looks okay out there."**

**Faith nodded, kissing Connor. "We should probably head back to the hotel, so no one starts to worry about us." She then stood and put her shirt on.**

**Connor agreed as he began sliding his pants back on.**

**Lorne entered the hotel later that morning. He looked like he had a rough night; his tie didn't even match his suit. He smiled when he saw Cordelia sitting next to the couch Jess was stretched out on.**

**"Well, its good to see everyone's alive." Lorne looked at a wounded Jessica. "Or just barely."**

**"I'm fine." Jessica told the demon. "Just a few bullets."**

**"You're a strong one, kiddo." Lorne told her, and then he looked at Cordelia. "How are you, princess?"**

**Cordelia nodded. "Okay." But she wasn't. She had almost lost her family the night before, her daughter was sitting here shot, and she was supposed to bring another life that she couldn't even explain into the world that seemed to be in ruins right now. She wasn't okay.**

**"Did you read anything off anyone?" Jess asked Lorne.**

**Lorne shrugged. "A little. Once the fire came my clients took off. Where is Angel? I want to tell him what I did get before I forget."**

**"Office." Cordelia told him.**

**Angel, Fred, Wesley, and Gunn were hunched over books when Lorne entered the office. **

**"What's going on in here?" Lorne asked.**

**"Nothing." Fred sighed. "Some big hell beast rose last night, and the books have nothing on it."**

**"It might as well not even exist." Wesley threw the book he had been reading on the floor.**

**"Did you get anything?" Angel asked Lorne.**

**Lorne nodded. "A little, but trust me, I don't think you want to hear it."**

**"I don't think we have a choice." Angel told him.**

**Lorne nodded. "All I got gather was that this thing is big and bad, and it wants us all dead."**

**"We knew that." Gunn sighed.**

**"No one knows much about this thing." Lorne said. "I'm lucky I could even get that."**

**Wesley nodded. "The books don't have it, the other demons don't know it…"**

**"This is going to be a mess." Angel sighed.**

**Just then the office door swung open and Connor and Faith entered. Both looked relatively good, considering how the world had almost ended the night before.**

**"Cor said you guys were in here." Faith told them.**

**"Did you guys get anything, last night?" Gunn asked.**

**Connor shook his head. "Nothing. Once that fire started coming, we went for shelter."**

**"Well, at least your safe." Angel told his son.**

**"Yeah, now all we need to do is find that Beast." Gunn said.**

**Cordelia sat next to Jessica, running her hand over the cuts on her daughters face like she used to do when Jess was a baby. Without realizing it, her other hand rested on her stomach. Suddenly she began to float off the couch. Another vision.**

**Jess woke up as Angel and the rest of the gang in the office entered the lobby just in time to catch Cordelia as she fell to the ground.**

**"Cordy, what did you see?" Angel asked.**

**"The Beast…he's a monster." Cordelia's eyes searched the few who had encountered the Beast the night before. **

**"Yeah he is." Jessica sat up.**

**"He's going to destroy Wolfram and Hart." Cordelia told them.**

**"Don't really see a problem there." Gunn said.**

**"Why would he go after them?" Connor asked. "Wouldn't they be on the same side?"**

**"Competition." Faith said quickly, and then backtracked when she saw the looks the group gave her. "I mean, why not? Right? They would be…um…competition?"**

**"We need to get over there." Jessica looked up at Angel. "We can't let him destroy that place."**

**"Why?" Fred asked. "They don't help us…ever."**

**"The Beast doesn't look like competition would bother him." Jess stood slowly. "The only reason he would eliminate them is if they had something on him."**

**"What?" Faith asked, her eyes wide. "No. I think we should just let him destroy-"**

**"Of course!" Wesley smiled at Jessica. "Wolfram and Hart has books and prophecies and connections in all different dimensions, not just this one."**

**"Exactly." Jess said. "Which means, if they do have anything on how to destroy this Beast he would want to get rid of it fast."**

**Angel patted Jessica on the back. "You're a smart kid."**

**"Oh, I know." Jessica gave a sly grin as she picked up a sword.**

**"Wait, you're not coming." Angel took the sword from his daughter.**

**"Yeah I am." Jess grabbed the sword back.**

**"You're hurt." Angel tried to reach for the sword again.**

**"I heal fast." Jess pulled the sword out of her father's reach. "Now, let's move."**

**"Fine." Angel said. "Faith and Connor, you guys come with me and Jess. Everyone else hang here. I'm sure a lot of people are going to be calling in after last night."**

**Gunn nodded. "Will do."**

**Angel, Connor, Faith, and Jessica entered Wolfram and Hart to find bodies piled everywhere they turned. They were too late.**

**"Looks like the Beast beat us here." Jess said.**

**Angel nodded. "We should look for survivors. These are still people, evil or not."**

**"Yeah." Faith said. "I'll go this left, Connor, you go that right."**

**"Me and Jess will go upstairs." Angel said.**

**Faith nodded. "Sounds good."**

**The group then dispersed into different directions. **

**Jessica knew where her father was going even before they made it half way up the stairs. "Why are you going to her office? She tried to kill me and Connor, remember?"**

**Angel nodded. "I know. I also know that if anyone in this whole place would have something on the Beast in their office it would be Lilah."**

**"Fine." Jess said as she pushed open the door to Lilah's office.**

**To both Jessica and Angel's surprise, Lilah sat slumped over her desk, breathing, but bleeding. Jessica and Angel could smell the blood.**

**"Lilah?" Angel asked.**

**Lilah looked up, giving a half smile. "And I thought Batman and Robin weren't going to show."**

**"Better late then never, right?" Jessica smirked.**

**"What happened to you, Lilah?" Angel asked.**

**Lilah stood to expose the wound on her stomach. "The Beast got a nice jab at me."**

**"Why didn't he kill you?" Jess asked.**

**"Because I didn't give him enough time to. I took off after he got a shot at me, and he seemed too preoccupied with the rest of the employees to actually chase me." Lilah said.**

**Angel nodded. "Yeah, I know. I saw Gavin's body outside."**

**"Gavin…" Lilah nodded.**

**"So, do you have anything on this hell beast?" Jess asked.**

**Lilah held up a book and some papers. **

**"Good." Angel said. "We need to get you out of here."**

**Faith stood at the end of the hallway as the Beast approached her. The Beast bowed at Faith who had her arms crossed.**

**"Well, this plan was a waste of my time!" Faith shot at the Beast.**

**"I'm sorry, master." The Beast said. "I could not find anything that you were looking for in here."**

**"Well, let's just hope the rest of Angel Investigations doesn't find anything either." Faith said to the beast. But it wasn't Faith. It had never been Faith. The last time Faith, the _real _Faith, had walked the earth was the night of her ascension. **

**Connor and phony-Faith entered the hotel followed by Angel and Jessica who had Lilah propped up between them. Everyone was in the lobby and stood as the group returned**

**"What the hell is evil bitch lawyer doing here?" Gunn asked.**

**"She's hurt." Angel said.**

**"And she's got info on the beast." Jess added.**

**Lilah tossed the book with the papers stuffed in it to Wesley. "I got this stuff from another dimension. Everything that was destroyed in this dimension about the Beast is in that book."**

**"I'll get on it." Wesley said. "Fred, can you help?" **

**Fred nodded. "Sure." She followed Wesley into the office.**

**"Someone should be patrolling." Connor said. "At least around the hotel. Incase the Beast shows up."**

**Angel nodded. "You, Gunn, and Faith go." **

**Connor and Gunn nodded, but Faith seemed reluctant to leave the lobby, or rather the books Lilah had brought. Finally, she did as she was told and followed Connor and Gunn outside.**

**"I'll go get some bandages." Cordelia said, examining Lilah's wound. "They're upstairs."**

**Angel nodded, as he helped Lilah to the couch. Jess took the opportunity to follow Cordelia upstairs. **

**Cordelia stood in the closet for a while, deciding what size bandages she should use on Lilah. She was so wrapped up in looking, that she didn't hear Jessica approach from behind her. **

**"Mom?" Jess asked.**

**Cordelia jumped, holding her heart and turning to face her daughter. "You scared me."**

**"Sorry." Jess said. "I wanted to talk to you about something."**

**"What?" Cordelia asked.**

**"You need to tell dad." Jess said.**

**"Tell dad what?" Cordelia questioned.**

**"About the baby."**

**"What baby?"**

**"The baby inside of you." Jess said, resting a hand on her mother's stomach.**

**Cordelia's eyes searched her daughter's face, as tears formed in them eyes, and she placed her hand over her daughters that rested on her belly. "How did you know?"**

**"I heard it." Jessica told her. "This morning, while you were patching me up. I heard two heartbeats coming from you. Dad might not be listening hard enough right now, but it's only a matter of time before he hears it too."**

**Cordelia began to cry softly. "I can't tell him."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because, I don't even know how this baby got here, and the world right now, everything going on, its just not a good time." Cordelia cried.**

**Jessica hugged her mother. "You _need_ to tell him. It'll be okay."**

**Cordelia nodded, after a moment, and made her way back down the stairs and into the lobby to see Angel holding his hand to Lilah's wound, trying to stop the bleeding. **

**"Did you get the bandage?" Angel asked.**

**"Here." Jess tossed it to him, and watched as her father placed it on the evil lawyer.**

**"Angel?" Cordelia asked, her body shaking.**

**"What?" Angel looked up again, realizing Cordelia looked upset. "What is it?"**

**Jess placed a hand on her mother's back, reassuring her.**

**"Angel, the doctor called back." Cordelia told him.**

**Whatever color Angel had in his face to begin with, drained. "And?" He was worried.**

**"I'm pregnant." Cordelia said, flatly.**

**"You're what?" Lorne asked from his seat across from Lilah.**

**"Exactly." Angel crossed his arms.**

**Cordelia shrugged. "I'm pregnant."**

**"Whose is it?" Angel asked as his temper began to rise.**

**"Yours!" Cordelia said angrily. "Whose would it be?"**

**Angel shrugged. "I'm a vampire, so explain that one."**

**"Um, hello?" Jess threw her arms out. "I'm here, and Connor!"**

**"Your births were both mystical." Angel said.**

**"So is this one." Lorne told them, placing a hand on Cordelia's stomach. The demon smiled. "I'm getting some serious mojo coming from this kid. This baby is a gift from the Powers, Angel."**

**"A gift?" Cordelia was relieved.**

**Lorne nodded. "A baby created out of your love." He smiled at Cordelia and then Angel. "A gift for all the good you two have done."**

**Angel smiled, kissing Cordelia three times. "I'm sorry I said…a baby! Another baby!"**

**Cordelia kissed him back once more. "You're okay with this?"**

**"Okay with it?" Angel smiled. "Of coarse I am! A baby, Cordy, our baby!"**

**"Well that's peachy." Lilah said from the couch. "But can we get back to the apocalypse?"**

**Just then, Cordelia's eyes went white and she had another vision. When it was over, she staggered back from Angel. Everyone in the office had seen Cordelia have the vision, so they all came into the lobby, and Faith, Gunn, and Connor entered from outside as well, after hearing all the commotion in the lobby.**

**"What happened?" Wesley asked.**

**"Cordy and I are having a baby!" Angel beamed.**

**No one was surprised by Angel's word, anything was possible.**

**"I mean, the vision." Wesley said.**

**Cordelia took another step back from Angel. "It was of you. You and the Beast."**

**"Me and the Beast?" Angel asked.**

**Cordelia nodded. "In a field." She took another step backwards. "You knew him."**

**"Cordy, I didn't-" Angel took a step forward, but was cut off by Jessica. **

**"Don't move." Jess said to her father. "You come near her and I'll stake you so fast-"**

**"I didn't know him." Angel told them.**

**"Visions don't lie." Faith said quickly, trying to hid a smirk. Angelus was a big part of phony-Faith's plan.**

**"I didn't." Angel argued. "I never met that thing."**

**"Not you." Cordelia said, stepping forward. "The vision was of Angelus and the Beast."**

**"So Angelus knew him, but you didn't?" Fred asked.**

**"I would remember." Angel said.**

**Wesley shook his head. "No. Not if your memories of the Beast were erased, just like the books."**

**"Well then what did that vision do for us?" Connor asked.**

**"We need Angelus." Faith said, trying to hid a smile. "He's the only one who knows."**

**"What?" Angel's eyes grew wide. "No."**

**"She's right, Angel." Wesley said. "If your memories of the Beast were erased that means Angelus' weren't because he was dormant in you when the erase happened."**

**"No, we are not getting him here. Not now." Angel said.**

**Just then, the sun disappeared from the sky.**

**"What was that?" Fred asked, looking out the window, into darkness.**

**"Oh, that's right." Lilah snapped her fingers. "The Beast wanted to pull off a permanent midnight deal. I kind of forgot to mention it."**

**"Yeah you did." Jess folded her arms at the lawyer. **

**"We need Angelus." Wesley looked at Angel.**

**"He would just cause damage." Angel argued, wrapping an arm around Cordelia's abdomen, and then it occurred to him. "Plus, my soul is secure, you can't just take it out anymore."**

**"He's right." Cordelia said.**

**"He's wrong." Wesley said. "We can extract Angelus, still. All we would need to do is find another body that does not have a secure soul, and place Angelus in it."**

**"Yeah, and where would we find one of them?" Gunn asked.**

**"I could do it." Jess offered, as she watched all heads turn to her for an explanation. "I'm just as much Angelus' daughter as I am Angel's which means-"**

**"You're soul isn't secure." Wesley concluded.**

**Jess nodded in agreement. "Right. I mean, I don't go all evil every time I jump in the sack, but yeah, my soul isn't secure."**

**"What sack-" Angel started, squinting his eyes at his daughter, but he was cut of by Wesley.**

**"Then it will work." Wesley said. "I just need to find someone who could actually remove Angelus. I'll get on that. Gunn and Connor, we will need a cage downstairs to hold Angelus."**

**Gunn and Connor nodded, moving to the basement.**

**"Wait!" Angel said, turning to Jessica. "I am not going to let you do this."**

**"We don't have a choice." Jessica told her father. "Angelus might be our only hope in defeating this thing."**

**"It's dangerous, Jess." Cordelia agreed with Angel. **

**"So? I'm a champion right?" Jess asked. "Sometimes we have to do things that are dangerous or that we don't like." She then gave her mother a quick hug. "I'll be fine."**

**Angel and Cordelia both sighed as they watched Jessica follow Wesley into the office.**


	41. Angelus Returns

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

CHAPTER 41 

After two days of searching and calling people, Wesley and Jessica entered the lobby to find Fred, Lilah and Lorne on one couch and Angel with his hand wrapped around Cordelia's waist on the other.

"Where's Faith?" Wesley asked.

"She went to help Connor and Gunn with the cage." Fred told him.

Wesley nodded, looking down at a piece of paper in his hand. "Well, I couldn't actually get anyone to come here to the hotel to take Angelus out of Angel, because, I guess, of permanent darkness, but I did manage to get the spell I need."

"You're going to do this?" Angel asked, reluctant.

"Oh dad, relax." Jess said, throwing a clear, glass jar up in the air and catching it.

"Don't throw that Jess." Wesley said about the jar. "You'll break it."

"What is it?" Cordelia asked.

"What we are going to hold Jessica's soul in." Wesley told her. "I did the ritual over that so it will work, now all we need is that cage done and we can start this."

Just then Gunn, Connor, and Faith entered from the basement.

"Cage is all done." Gunn told them, his eyes falling on Fred. Since the apocalypse had started they had barely talked and it was tearing him up inside.

"Good." Wesley said, moving to the basement. "Let's go."

Everyone filed in behind Wesley and made their way into the basement, except Cordelia who grab Jessica to hang back for a moment.

"Jess, you don't have to do this." Cordelia told her daughter.

Jess nodded. "Yes, I do. If Angelus can help us then we need to get him here."

"We could find another way." Cordelia said. "There's always another way."

Jess shook her head. "Mom, I'm supposed to have a little brother or sister in a few months, do you really want them born into a world run by the Beast? This could be the only way to secure their safety. Give them a normal childhood, like me and Connor never had."

Cordelia sighed, running a hand over her stomach. The hump of the baby inside of her was starting to form now, but only she could really notice it. "Okay." She said, kissing her daughter on the head.

Jess nodded and led her mom down into the basement.

The cage was rather big; it would give Angelus more then enough room to get comfortable, especially since he was going to be in Jessica's body. She was less then half of Angel's size, although she packed a mighty punch.

Jessica entered the cage, feeling the bars. "You're sure this thing is secure?"

Connor nodded. "It'll hold you."

"I'm not worried about it holding me, I'm worried about it holding Angelus." Jess said.

"It will be fine." Gunn assured her.

Jess nodded. "Okay, then I guess this is it. Lock me in."

Angel went to lock the door of the cage, but Cordelia slide in it before he could.

"Jess, are you sure?" Cordelia moved a stray strand of hair from her daughter's face. "You can still back out of this."

Angel nodded from behind Cordelia. "Yeah, you can."

Jess just smiled at her parents, and pulled her mother in for a hug. "I'll be fine."

Cordelia nodded, and exited the cage so Angel could lock it.

"Just do me a favor." Jess said. "If Angelus breaks out promise me you'll kill him."

"Jess…" Cordelia began.

"Promise me." Jess said.

No one looked at each other. No one was ready to promise Jessica that.

After a beat, Angel looked his daughter in the eye. "How do we kill you?"

"To kill both the human and vampire in me you need to put a stake and a bullet through my heart." Jess said.

"It will kill every part of her." Connor added, not looking up.

Angel nodded. "I promise I will."

"Thanks." Jessica smiled her sly grin at her father, and then turned to Wesley. "Alright, let's get this show on the road."

Wesley nodded, placing the jar that Jessica's soul was going to go into on the table, and taking the piece of paper with the spell on it out of his pocket. He looked up at Jessica. "Last chance, you're sure about this?"

"Bring on the big bag vampire." Jess grinned, trying to hide her nervousness.

Wesley began reciting the spell, and Cordelia gripped Angel's hand tightly as they watched Jessica fall to her knees. Faith stood next to a horrified Connor, but seemed to be enjoying the show. Gunn stood next to Wesley as Jessica's soul came flying from her body, and Fred and Lilah stood at the bottom of the stairs next to Lorne who winced as Jessica collapsed to the floor.

Jessica slowly stood, brushing herself off. But it wasn't Jessica, and everyone in the room could see it when her eyes met their own. Those were the eyes of a monster. They were the eyes of Angelus.

"Well." Angelus smirked, looking down at the body he was in. "Can't say I love the choice you made on what body I would go into, I mean, I am a guy and all." He looked down his black tank top to check out Jessica's chest. "But these are pretty nice." He looked back up at Angel. "She definitely takes after her mother in the boob department."

"Pervert." Angel stepped forward.

"Me?" Angelus snickered. "You're the one who let me take over your daughter's body." Angelus leaned onto the bars. "Who's the pervert now?"

"Shut up." Wesley said, as he picked Jessica's soul up. "We brought you back for a reason, if you do not cooperate we will simply put Jessica back in her body."

Angelus laughed, pointing at the white fluffy thing floating around the jar in Wesley's hand. "That's the kid's soul?" Angelus squeezed the fists of Jessica's body, feeling the strength and power each hand held. "I would think it would be a lot bigger. This kid is powerful. Way more power in her then soul boy over there."

Angel looked up. "Good to know." He turned to the rest of the group. "Why don't we all get upstairs?"

"Yeah, why don't you?" Angelus smirked again. "Wouldn't want to leave the little mother-to-be down here with the bad guy, would you?" Angelus' eyes fell on Cordelia.

"Leave her out of this." Angel said.

"It's fine." Cordelia assured her husband, taking a step forward. "Listen up, you're lucky you're even here. If it was up to me Jess would have never even been given a choice in allowing you to take over her body."

"Oh please, I know." Angelus' tapped on his head, well Jessica's head. "All in here, I know everything Jessica does and did. I heard the little speech you gave her before coming down here."

"Let's get the soul somewhere safe." Angel said, ignoring Angelus.

Wesley nodded as he led the group back up the stairs.

"Get me some blood while you're up there too." Angelus hollered after them.

Wesley locked Jessica's soul in the safe, and turned to the group, all sitting around the lobby extremely quiet.

"That just felt so wrong." Cordelia said, starring out at nothing. "It was Jessica's voice, Jessica's body…but…"

"It wasn't Jess." Connor finished his mother's thought, clearly as distraught as she was.

Angel wrapped an arm around Cordelia. "We should get what we can out of him…or her…what would we call it?"

Cordelia slapped him in the arm. "That 'it' is our daughter!"

"But it's Angelus." Angel said. "Just in her body. So is it a he or a her?"

"That is a good question." Gunn said.

"Is that really important right now?" Cordelia asked, resting a hand on her stomach.

"No." Angel comforted her. "We should just focus on getting information out of him."

"Okay, maybe it's just me, but I'm wondering, did we actually think this through all the way?" Fred looked up. "What if Angelus doesn't want to tell us anything?"

"Then we put Jess back, right?" Connor asked, sitting next to Faith.

"Right." Angel stood. "I'll go talk to Angelus right now. See what we can get from him."

"I'll come." Wesley said.

Angel nodded. "Everyone else, try and get some sleep. Cordy, show Lilah where she can stay."

Cordelia nodded and led Lilah up the stairs as everyone else went to their bedrooms for the night, or day, no one knew. It was still dark out all the time and the group had been under so much stress lately that no one knew what time or what day it was anymore.

Connor took his shoes off and climbed into bed next to Faith. No one in the house had even noticed the two were sleeping together. Not like it was a big deal, right now things that were way more important then Connor's sex life were going on.

Connor lay awake for a while, thinking about what had happened. Phony-Faith could tell he was still up, so she rolled over to face him.

"What's wrong?" She asked Connor.

"What happened down there, with Jess and Angelus…" Connor sighed.

"You're worried it might not work?" Faith asked

Connor nodded. "What if we can't Jessica's soul back in there?"

"We'll deal with it when we have too." Faith then kissed him. "Try and get some sleep."

Angel and Wesley entered the basement to see Jessica's body sitting in the corner of the cage. It was weird for Angel to know that, yes that was his daughter's frame sitting there, but no, she wasn't in there. Angelus was.

Angelus sprung up. "So the boys came back for a visit…"

"We want answers." Wesley said, as he and Angel pulled two chairs up to the cage.

"And I want a drink." Angelus squinted. "It's the least you could do for me."

Just then the basement door swung open and Cordelia entered, carrying a glass of blood.

"Cordy, go back upstairs." Angel told her.

"No Cordy." Angelus mimicked Angel. "Stay."

"I am." Cordelia said, sliding the glass of blood on the floor in the direction of the cage, then taking a seat on Angel's lap. "I couldn't sleep."

Angel looked at her, but knew he wasn't going to win any argument he started with her so he just let her stay. "We want answers, Angelus. You're going to give them to us."

Angelus smirked. "Why would I do that?"

"Because I will put Jess back if you don't and we will have no more information then we did when we started. Angel's soul is permanent. This will be the last time you ever see this world, do you understand?" Wesley asked.

"Once I tell you, you'll put me back anyway." Angelus said.

"Or maybe I'll just release you into some other vampire. Let you walk away from this." Wesley said.

"You'd be a fool to." Angelus chuckled.

"You help us, we help you." Wesley said.

Angelus thought about it for a moment. "You're lying."

Angel looked to Wesley and then Angelus. "No he's not. Tell us what we need to know, and you're as good as free."

"You can't promise me that. I know you. All of you. You'd go back on your word in a second." Angelus said.

Cordelia stood, looking Angelus in the eye. "You've been in Angel's body long enough to know when I look at him and tell the truth. You give us what we need to know and we will let you go. Look at me, and now try and even tell me that I'm lying."

Angelus knew she wasn't lying. He saw it in her eyes. He remembered every time she told Angel something she wanted him desperately to believe her eyes got as big as silver coins, and they were even bigger as she spoke to him now. "Fine. I'll talk."

Cordelia seemed satisfied as she sat back down on Angel's lap.

"Alright." Wesley said. "We want everything you know on the Beast."

Angelus shook his head with a smirk. "The big rock? I never liked him much."

"But you knew him?" Wesley asked.

Angelus nodded. "I did, back in the day. He was big on destroying everything in his sight. Wanted me to join him."

"And?" Cordelia questioned.

Angelus rolled his eyes. "I like to work alone. Even if I was looking for a partner, he wasn't the sharpest rock in the ground. All that muscle, but still nothing but marbles in the head."

"So he's not that smart?" Angel asked.

"Not smart enough to pull off all the crap you people think he is." Angelus smirked.

"So what are you saying?" Cordelia was sick of all the riddles Angelus was throwing at them. She wanted the answers and she wanted them now.

Angelus shrugged with a sinister grin on his face. "I don't know…"

"You think the Beast is working for someone?" Wesley stood.

Angelus pointed at Wesley. "Bingo! We have a winner!"

"Impossible. If there was something worse then the Beast we would know about it." Cordelia folded her arms over the small bump in her stomach. "The Powers wouldn't leave me in the dark about this."

"Are you sure about that?" Angelus asked.

Everyone entered the lobby extremely tired. Those who had gone to bed had gotten two hours of sleep at the most and were rather annoyed when Wesley, Cordelia, and Angel woke them up.

"What's going on?" Lorne asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Angelus thinks the Beast is working for someone." Wesley said.

"Why would he think that?" Fred questioned.

"Because he said the Beast was dumb before, and that there's no way he could pull all this permanent darkness and stuff off." Cordelia said, leaning into Angel.

"Makes sense." Lilah said.

"Only if the Beast-master is you." Gunn shot at her.

"If it was me why would I bring you the books with the info on him, you moron?" Lilah narrowed her eyes at Gunn.

"I don't know." Gunn stood up taller. "Maybe because you're crazy?"

"Hey…guys come on." Connor tried to butt in but Gunn just lightly pushed Connor aside, so the boy knew to stay out of his way.

"Alright, Charles, that's enough." Fred put a hand on his chest to calm him down. It was the first time she had touched him in weeks.

"This is exactly what Angelus wants us to do. He wants us to fight with each other, so don't let him win." Cordelia said, also trying to calm Gunn down.

"Doesn't matter what Angelus wants, because he is gone. We got what we needed from him so lets get Jess back." Angel turned to Wesley.

Wesley nodded and opened the safe, after a minute, he turned to face the group, complete shock on his face.

"What?" Cordelia asked.

"Jessica's soul…" Wesley moved out of the way so the group could see the empty safe. "It's gone."

Angel looked around at everyone in the room trying to see who would have broken in to take his daughter's soul. His eyes immediately fell on Lilah, but then he noticed something. Someone was missing. "Where's Faith?"

Faith stood in an abandoned warehouse with Jessica's soul in her hand, and the Beast at her right side.

"Well, I guess all of this wasn't a total waste." Phony-Faith said. "I mean, Angelus is now on the loose, kind of, and no one can put Jessica back in there because I have it." Faith held up the jar containing Jessica's soul.

"So then your plan has worked." The Beast bowed at Faith.

"Kind of. We need to free Angelus. That's where you come in."

"Would you like me to do it now?"

"Yeah, go get him, kill anyone who gets in your way."

The Beast nodded and exited the warehouse, leaving Phony-Faith to smirk at the soul in the jar.

Connor punched the wall of the lobby. "This doesn't make sense. Faith would never have taken Jessica's soul!"

"Connor…" Angel started.

"She wouldn't have! I know her." Connor said.

"So do I." Cordelia said from her spot on the couch. "I could see her doing this."

"Yea. Girl's definitely not stable." Gunn said.

"Yes she is!" Connor growled.

"Connor, we understand you're hurt. She betrayed you, she betrayed us all, but no one else could have taken the soul." Wesley said. "It had to be Faith."

"Or maybe someone else did take it and Faith went to find them." Connor tried to reason.

"Connor…" Angel started again.

But Connor was already at the front door. "Faith didn't take Jessica's soul, and I'm going to find her and prove that to you."

"Connor, wait!" Cordelia tried, but her son was already out the door.

"Let him go, Princess. He's hurting." Lorne said.

"We have more pressing matters anyway." Wesley said. "Like Angelus."

"What are we going to do with him?" Fred asked.

Lilah stood from her spot at on the couch. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it better be quick."

"Why?" Angel asked, following Lilah's stare to the front door.

"Because of that!" Lilah pointed as the Beast knocked down the door.

Angel immediately ran to the weapon cabinet. "Get the girls back."

Wesley and Gunn pulled Cordelia, Fred, and Lilah behind the counter. Then the two men sprinted behind Angel, grabbing weapons as well.

"Angelus no longer dwells in you, does he?" The Beast asked Angel.

"Okay rock boy, how did you know that?" Angel asked.

"A source more powerful then you." The Beast hissed before ripping the sword out of Angel's hand and forcing it back through the vampire's gut. Angel doubled over in pain, as the Beast knocked both Wesley and Gunn into the walls like dolls. He then took a huge stride toward the basement and made his way down the stairs.

"Everyone, get out." Angel said, pulling the sword from his stomach. "We have to get out of here now. Before…"

"Before what? He lets me out?" Angelus stood in Jessica's body at the door to the basement, the Beast behind him. "Little late, don't you think?"

Angel immediately charged at the body of his daughter, but Angelus was much faster then he was, especially in Jessica's body.

Angelus quickly picked Cordelia up, grabbing her by the throat. "Come on now, Angel. You love this woman, I know you do. Come save her."

"Angel, don't move." Wesley cautioned. "You go near Angelus he'll kill her, and you."

Angelus sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right, Wes. But hey, what if I just, oh I don't know…stab her?" Angelus then pulled a knife out of Jessica's pocket and slid it through Cordelia's leg.

Cordelia collapsed onto the floor, screaming in pain as Angelus grabbed all the information Lilah had brought off the counter.

Angelus then turned to the Beast. "Thanks for letting me out, rock head, but this just isn't going to work out." Angelus then gave the Beast a good kick to the face before jumping up onto the balcony and out the window.

The Beast looked around at the rest of Angel Investigations. He had caused enough damage here, and he had failed in releasing Angelus the way is master wanted him too. He had to find his master and explain it all, so he quickly left the lobby, knocking Angel down again, just for fun, on the way out.

Angel gathered himself up and rushed to Cordelia's side. He pulled the knife out her leg, and then pulled her body close to his. "Cordy, you're going to be alright, okay?" He kissed her head.

"Angel, it hurts." Cordelia winced in pain, looking at the blood spilling from her leg.

Angel nodded. "I know, but we are going to fix it. You're going to be alright."

Fred was at Angel's side with the med kit as fast as she could be. "We have to patch her up."

"Stitches?" Cordelia winced again. The last time she had stitches was when her had the rebar go through her stomach. Suddenly her eyes grew wide and her hands flew to her stomach. "The baby!"

"Is fine." Angel assured her. "We just need to stop the bleeding. He stretched her wounded leg out and she cried out in pain. Gunn and Wesley were at her side, holding her hands, and Lorne helped prop her head up.

Fred examined the wound. "Looks like stitches."

Angel's eyes darted from each person, frantically. "Stitches? I can't stitch, can anyone stitch?"

Cordelia cried out in pain again, causing Angel to swallow hard.

"Move." Lilah pushed Angel out of the way. "I've done this before." She quickly picked up anything from the med kit she could use to close Cordelia's wound.

"I'll kill Angelus for this." Angel's eyes held no emotion when he said these words. Right now, he wasn't worried about the Beast or its master, or the sun being gone, or Jessica's soul missing, or even the fact that Angelus was in Jessica's body. Right now, all Angel cared about was his wife, and unborn child, and how Angelus had almost killed them both.


	42. Figuring out the Beast's Master

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 42**

Lilah had stitched Cordelia up in about ten minutes, and Angel had moved her to the couch, trying to get her as comfortable as possible.

"You okay?" Angel asked Cordelia.

Cordelia nodded, taking a deep breath. "I'm fine."

Angel nodded again and then turned to the group. "We've got to stop Angelus."

"You think?" Gunn asked.

"How do you suggest we do that?" Wesley said. "We don't have a soul to get Jess back."

Angel took a deep breath, he couldn't bring himself to say the words, but he didn't have to, because Lilah said them for him.

"So go kill Angelus." Lilah folded her arms. "That's what the kid wanted if Angelus got out."

"We're not killing him." Cordelia said from the couch. "We do that and then Jess is gone."

"Hate to break it to you, but your kid's already gone. Remember? No soul, no Jess." Lilah said.

"Well, just because we don't have Jessica's soul, doesn't mean it isn't still out there." Fred said. "We know it is, you can't just destroy a soul, right?"

Angel nodded. "She is right."

"So we just need to locate the soul and get it back." Wesley said.

"Great plan, except how do we intend of finding the soul?" Lorne asked.

The group got silent again, and their eyes never met each other's. Then Wesley looked up quickly.

"I've got an idea." Wesley said.

Angelus picked up the scent of the Beast almost instantly. True, he didn't really have a problem with the guy, but he did want him out of the picture. It was just competition for him, and Angelus didn't like competition. Plus, he was kind of sick of the sun being blocked out, especially because now, in Jessica's body, he could enjoy it. Make the kill at any time of day, he would be unstoppable.

The Beast's trail led Angelus to an old warehouse. He entered to find the Beast sitting on some crates.

"Well, don't you look blue, rock boy." Angelus smirked.

The Beast lifted his head. "Angelus…" He stood. "I knew you would come."

"Did you…" Angelus said. "And I thought this was going to be a surprise."

"My master has great plans for you."

"I figured." Angelus shrugged. "Why else would you get me out of the Addam's family's basement? But that's why I came here. I wanted to let you and your master know that I make my own plans, and there is no way in hell I'm listening to you or some guy higher up the scale. Especially when I haven't seen a glimpse of your master yet."

"You will. Eventually." The Beast said. "My master has the girls whose body you have taken soul."

"Does he now? We'll when he wants to meet me tell him to drop me a line. I'm out of here." Angelus went to turn, and then turned back. "Or better yet, why don't I just…I don't know, kill you?" Angelus charged at the Beast and with Jessica's strength had no problem dropping a few kicks and fist to keep the Beast down. Angelus held up his fist, amazed at the power it held. "Damn this girl is strong!"

"Is she?" Faith smiled, from behind Angelus.

Angelus turned, with a grin on his face. "Faithy…I knew they would send someone after me eventually. How you doing?"

"Five by five." Faith shrugged, jumping at Angelus.

But Angelus quickly dodged Faith, throwing her in the direction he had thrown the Beast.

Connor watched in horror from the walkway above. He had tracked Faith to the warehouse and was relieved to see that she didn't take Jessica's soul, and had in fact only come to duke it out with Angelus and the Beast. He knew Faith would never take his sister's soul. He was worried however, that Angelus was going to be the end of Faith, and he was debating about how to drop in to scare Angelus and take him down. He knew if he went head to head with Angelus he would never win. Jessica's body possessed much more strength then Connor's ever would.

But as Connor watched the scene below him, he realized he didn't have to worry about Faith.

The Beast was back up, quickly picking Angelus up, and dropping him to the ground. Angelus, however quickly jumped up, flipping over the Beast and managing to break off one of the Beast's horns while he was in the air. The Beast cried out in pain.

"I bet that one hurt." Angelus gave a devilish grin. "But let's see how much this does." He wedged the horn of the Beast into the Beasts back and watched as the Beast exploded into a pile of dust, releasing all the energy and bringing the sun back.

Faith stood quickly, clearly pissed off that Angelus had destroyed her Beast. "You son of a-"

"Now, now Faith." Angelus gave her another quick punch to the gut, sending her across the room. "I would love to stick around, and you know, kill you, but I've got things to do, people to eat, a master to find so I guess we will just have to make plans for another date, you know, when I can kill you."

"You won't…" Faith managed out.

"Oh, but I will." Angelus smirked, before turning out and walking into the sunlight. Before he was out the door, however, he turned back to Faith. "Can't say I don't _love_ the fact that I can walk in sunlight. I'm kind of glad Angel gave his kid's body up for me." Angelus then exited.

Once Angelus was gone, Connor quickly jumped down surprising Faith.

"Connor…" Phony-Faith said. "I didn't know you were here." Her eyes narrowed at him. "How much did you hear?"

"Just Angelus." Connor helped Faith up. "Come on, we've got to get you back to the hotel."

The group in the hotel all made their way to the window, all except Angel, who was just as happy to see the sun, although not as ready as the rest to go stand in it. He really didn't want to add bursting into flames on his to-do list.

"How did the sun come back?" Fred asked.

Wesley shook his head. "The only was to get it back was to destroy the Beast."

Just then Connor entered, helping Faith into the hotel.

"And the Beast is dead." Connor told them.

"You killed it?" Angel asked.

Connor shook his head. "Not me."

Angel turned to Faith, narrowing his eyes. "Then you did?"

Faith also shook her head. "Not me."

"Then who?" Cordelia crossed her arms, standing next to Angel.

"Angelus." Connor sighed. "From what I saw the Beast was going after Faith, and Angelus killed him."

"Yeah, in Angelus' own sick, twisted little way, he saved the day." Faith winced in pain. She had taken a beating from Angelus.

"Where's Jessica's soul?" Cordelia asked Faith.

Faith didn't even open her eyes as she answered Cordelia. "In the safe."

"No it ain't." Gunn turned to her. "Someone took it."

"It's gone?" Phony-Faith sounded as surprised as she could.

"Yeah, it is." Angel told her. "It left about the same time you did."

"Wait, you think I took it?" Faith asked. "No way! I left to go find that Beast. Why would I take Jessica's soul anyway?"

Angel shrugged. "We don't know."

"Well I didn't." Faith insisted. "The last thing I would want is Angelus out, roaming the city. He's more of a danger then that damn Beast was…"

"And now he's back." Angelus stood at the front door, swiftly moving into the lobby. "Just thought I'd stop by for a visit."

Angel charged at Angelus, but Angelus threw him aside in one quick movement.

"Face it." Angelus threw out his arms. "You can't stop me. This kid is strong! She doesn't even use half her strength when she is fighting, but hell, I'm not gonna hurt everyone, I just want some help."

"What help?" Wesley said, trying not to break down in front of Angelus.

Angelus tossed the books he had stolen at Lilah. "Well, I'm a little confused with all this crap. Some of it looks like little kids got lose with crayons, and well, I'm on schedule here so if you could, I don't know, translate this all for me."

"Me?" Lilah asked, trying to hide her nervousness.

"Uh…duh." Angelus folded his arms. "You did bring them over here."

Lilah tossed the books back to Angelus. "I don't decipher, I just get the material."

Angelus got in Lilah's face. "Are you sure about that?"

"Leave her out of it." Angel stood.

Angelus turned, grinning at Angel. "Oh please, now you've got a soft spot for the lawyer from hell? It wasn't too long ago she tried to kill both your kids. You do remember, right?"

"I remember." Angel said, making his way over to Cordelia.

"Good, because Jess sure doesn't forget." Angelus tapped on Jessica's head. "All those years in the darkness, all those beating, all those days Holtz left her to die." Angelus turned to Connor. "Come on, you remember, don't you? You were so afraid to help her; so afraid to save your little sister because you saw what Holtz was capable of. You saw all the pain he inflicted on her, and let's face it Connor, you weren't man enough to take it. Jess knew that, she could see it every time you turned away from her when Holtz was angry with her. Every time you winced, when she sat there, taking a beating, and not showing any emotion. You cried for her on nights where she would just sleep it off. Think about it Connor, you failed her. Just like Angel and Cordelia failed her."

"We didn't fail her." Cordelia defended her family.

"She thinks you did." Angelus shot at Cordelia. "When you let me take her over, you failed her, when you let her kill Holtz you failed her, when you let Holtz take her to Quortoth you failed her. Hell, when you brought her into this world you failed her. Think about it Cordelia, were you ever really meant to be a mother? You, the biggest bitch I've ever met, next to evil lawyer over here." He motioned to Lilah as he watched his words rip Cordelia apart. "Who in their right mind would let you have a child?"

"I don't know. I thought she was a pretty good mother." The voice surprised Angelus as he turned quickly.

"Buffy…" Angelus grinned at the slayer standing. "Long time no see."

"Likewise." Buffy said. "How was hell by the way? I never got to ask you that one."

Angel winced at the mention of Buffy sending him to hell.

"It was a dream." Angelus smirked.

Buffy took a step forward, but Angelus countered it, quickly grabbing Lilah by the throat.

"Stay there, or she's dead." Angelus said.

No one moved a muscle.

"Ah, what the hell, why not kill her anyway?" Angelus said, quickly breaking Lilah's neck, and blowing past Buffy before she could even blink.

Everyone starred down at Lilah's body in shock. No one could believe Angelus had just killed her like that.

"Get rid of the body." Angel said, turning away from it. Lila's blood was on his hands. He had released Angelus, and he had let him kill Lilah while he stood there and did nothing.

"We'll do it." Gun offered as he motioned to Connor, and they picked Lilah up.

Angel then turned to Buffy. "Why did you come? I thought you had an apocalypse back home."

"We do." Buffy said. "But putting Angelus down is just as important."

"How did you know about Angelus?" Cordelia asked, rubbing small circles on her tiny bump of a stomach.

"Wes called." Buffy said. "I can't stay long, I've got to get back to Sunnydale soon, so we've got to make this quick and easy."

"Jessica's soul is gone." Fred informed the slayer.

Buffy nodded. "I know. I have a plan for that too."

"You do?" Faith stood, narrowing her eyes at Buffy, then realizing how suspicious she must look. "I mean…good, what is it?"

Buffy stepped aside to let the familiar redheaded witch enter.

"I figured I've done it before, I can do it again." Willow smiled.

"Of coarse." Angel said. "Willow…"

"Good to see you too." Willow gave Angel a hug, and then Cordelia, but stopped short when she saw Faith. "Faith, you're here."

Faith nodded. "I won't kill you, don't worry."

Willow just looked to Buffy who nodded slightly.

"Alright, so the plan is to track Angelus, bring him back here alive. Willow's going to set the spell up, and we should have Jess back here by tomorrow morning." Buffy looked around and then added. "And let me just say, you guys definitely don't have boring lives."

Cordelia smiled slightly for the first time in weeks. "I don't think any of us do."

"So are we getting this plan into motion, or what B?" Faith asked.

"We are." Buffy shot Faith a look. "Me and Angel are going to track Angelus. Everyone else, stay here, protect this place incase he doubles back."

"Better idea, cupcakes." Lorne smiled. "The sanctuary spell."

"Like the one you put on the club?" Gunn asked, arriving back in the lobby with Connor in tow.

Lorne nodded. "Sure, Angelus can still stop by, but he won't be able to hurt any of us."

"Good plan." Angel said, turning to Buffy. "You ready?"

Buffy nodded. "Ready."

"What about me and Connor?" Faith said, struggling to stand, considering how Angelus had smacked her around earlier.

"Stay here." Buffy said. For some reason she didn't trust Faith, she didn't know why yet.

"We can help." Connor said.

"Faith's hurt. Keep an eye on her." Angel told his son, before turning to Cordelia. "I'll be back soon."

"Be careful." Cordelia kissed Angel. "Please?"

"I will be." Angel assured her, and then rested a hand on her stomach. "Take care of this one while I'm out."

Cordelia gave a slight nod, placing her hand on her stomach as well as she watched Angel and Buffy head to the basement to gain access to the sewers.

Connor helped Faith lay down on the bed. She was pretty beat up, and looked like she needed some rest.

"You should probably get some sleep. You need to heal up." Connor told fake-Faith.

Faith nodded. "Thanks."

"You need anything, shout."

"I will."

Connor then exited the room. Once Faith heard his footsteps go down the stairs she grabbed the jar containing Jessica's soul from under the bed.

Angelus was sitting at the library, going over the books and papers Lilah had brought to Angel Investigations. He had killed the librarian and now he wasn't so sure that was a good idea. Maybe she could have helped him. Suddenly, a voice rang through his head.

"Angelus!" The voice bellowed.

Angelus nearly fell off the chair. "Jesus, do I look deaf?"

"You killed my Beast." The voice said.

Angelus gave a devilish grin. "So you're the big beast-master? Yeah, sorry about killing your tote, he just kind of pissed me off."

Suddenly Jessica's soul appeared in front of Angelus, he went to make a grab for it, but it disappeared.

"I have your soul." The beast-master bellowed.

"So?" Angelus tried not to sound scared. "What are you gonna do, stick it back in me?"

"If you do not listen to me, then yes." The voice sneered in Angelus' head. "Do you understand?"

Angelus thought for a moment. "I understand…"

"Good. Then you will kill everyone at Angel Investigations. They are the only ones who can stop me."

"Kill them all?" Angelus smiled. "That won't be a problem."

"Good."

"You're sure this will all work?"

"Five by Five." The voice bellowed.

Suddenly it clicked in Angelus' head. "Five by five?" He repeated, and then stood quickly. "See you soon, _master_."

Phony-Faith realized she had made a terrible mistake when she had spoke to Angelus. She quickly put Jessica's soul back under the bed. She said 'five by five' to him. He would know she was the Beast's master. Angelus was now going to be a problem. He had to be destroyed.

She stood, calling Connor into the room. He quickly entered.

"What is it, Faith?" He asked.

"We have to destroy Angelus." Faith told him.

"No." Connor smiled. "Willow's going to fix it."

"There's no time. She can't fix it."

"She says she can."

"She doesn't know. I had a dream; Angelus is coming to destroy us. Nothing can stop him." She wrapped her arms around Connor. "I know Jess is your sister, and you would never want to kill her, but we can't save her. It's the world or her." She kissed Connor. "In your heart you know what you have to do."

Connor thought for a moment as a tear fell from his eye. He believed Faith, why would he lie to her. If there was no way to save Jess then he had to destroy Angelus. Finally he nodded at Faith. "If we are going to kill Angelus we need to move fast."


	43. Sometimes We Make Sacrifices

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 43**

Buffy and Angel quickly made their way through the sewers. Neither had talked much, but it was a comfortable silence, like they used to have when they patrolled in Sunnydale together.

Finally Angel stopped, looking down at the tranquilizer-gun he was carrying. "Why are we even wasting our time in here?"

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.

"Angelus can walk in the sunlight now, he'll be above ground. Maybe you should just go, track him. I won't be any help until tonight." Angel looked down.

"I'm not doing this without you. Angelus is in your daughter's body. I'm not going to be the one to put him down. It has to be you." Buffy stood so Angel was forced to look her in the eye.

Angel nodded, he understood what Buffy meant. "We should get back to the hotel."

Cordelia found herself over the toilet in the downstairs bathroom. When she was pregnant with Jessica it had only been for one month, she didn't know how she was going to handle the next five months. She sighed, running a hand over her bump of a stomach, and leaning against the wall. She was starting to show now.

"Hey in there, can you stop beating you mommy up?" Cordelia asked her unborn child. "You've seen how crazy it's been around here, getting sick to my stomach every morning is the last thing I need." She smiled down at her belly before standing and making her way out into the lobby. She entered to find that Angel and Buffy were back.

"We decided it would be better to wait until tonight to go after Angelus." Angel told the rest of the group in the lobby, wrapping an arm around Cordelia as she came out of the bathroom.

"Well, I've got the spell ready." Willow said. "So once we get Mr. I-Like-To-Kill-Everyone in here then we are good to go."

Buffy laughed at Willow. "We'll have him by tonight."

"Maybe you won't have to wait." Wesley said, his eyes falling on the front door.

Angelus entered the lobby with a huge smile on his face. "Hey boys and girls, how are we this morning?"

"Peachy." Buffy said, looking at Angel.

Angel shook his head. He didn't want Buffy to attack Angelus, he wasn't sure if the sanctuary spell worked on slayers, and the last thing he needed was Buffy with a headache.

"That's good." Angelus smirked. "Sanctuary spell. I can feel it, smart move. I'm actually looking for a certain slayer, but not you, blondie."

"Faith?" Cordelia raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Angelus shot in Cordelia's direction. "You know where she is?"

"Not here." Connor said, from the balcony.

Angelus grinned up at Connor. "Well you would know, wouldn't you, lover boy?" Angelus turned to the door. "Well, I'll catch ya later then." He then exited.

"Why would he want Faith?" Cordelia asked.

"Maybe because she tried to kill him?" Gunn suggested. "Just a wild guess."

"Well, where is she now?" Fred asked, turning to Connor.

"Out." Connor said, making his way to the front door. "Don't worry about her, she's a big girl." He then exited.

After a beat, Angel turned to Lorne. "Angelus will be back. If he can't find Faith, he'll come back. Lorne, you need to take the spell off."

"What?" Cordelia's eyes grew wide. "No, bad idea. You take that off and we aren't safe."

"We're not safe anyway." Angel cupped Cordelia's check with his hand. "If we're going to get Jess back we have to get rid of the spell."

Buffy nodded in agreement. "He's right, Cordelia."

"Well of course you can agree with him." Cordelia's eyes began to fill with tears, and all the emotions she had been trying so hard to hide the past few weeks came to a boiling point. "It's not your child's souls that's missing, or your child's body that is inhabited with the spawn from hell itself! I might not be able to get my daughter back, does anyone understand that?"

"Cordy…" Angel tried to comfort her, but she slapped his hand away as he went to pull her close.

"No, Angel." Cordelia told him. "Just…no." She then quickly ran up the stairs.

The group stood there, dumbfounded for a minute. Then Fred broke them out of the trance.

"It's probably just her hormones." Fred said. "She _is_ pregnant."

Angel nodded. "Right…I should go talk to her."

"And I'll take the spell off while you're doing that." Lorne said.

"Thanks." Angel then turned and made his way up the stairs.

Connor entered the warehouse Faith had told him to meet her in. It was dark in there, and even the light coming through the windows made it hard for him to see where he was going.

"Faith?" He called out.

"Right here." Faith said, leaning against some boxes. "Took you long enough to get here."

"Angelus stopped by the hotel. He was looking for you."

"Was he?"

Connor nodded. "He left when I told him you weren't there."

"See, I told you he was after me. He wants me dead." Phony-Faith leaned into Connor.

"I know." Connor said. "But I'll protect you."

"You need to get back to the hotel." Faith told Connor. "He could follow you here."

Connor nodded, understanding. "You'll be safe?"

Faith kissed Connor. "I'll be safe."

Angel knocked on his and Cordelia's bedroom door. He could hear her crying in there, but no other sound came from the other side of the door. He knocked again, still no answer. He sighed, and finally just opened the door to find Cordelia in a ball on the bed, crying.

"Cordy…" Angel started.

"Go away." Cordelia told him.

Angel sat on the bed, rubbing her back. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I love you, and you're hurting. I'm not leaving you."

Cordelia closed her eyes, wiping the tears before rolling over to face Angel. "What if we can't get Jess back?"

"Willow's spell will work."

"I'm not worried about that, I'm sure it will."

"Then what are you worried about?"

"Actually getting Angelus back here without killing him, or one of us dying." She choked on the last part of her sentence.

"Hey, we're going to be fine." He put a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Now come downstairs, everyone's worried about you."

"Angel…"

"Just come." Angel stood, helping Cordelia to her feet. He pulled her in for a hug. "Everything's going to work out. I promise you."

The sun was setting as Connor entered back into the lobby. Everyone was in there. Willow, Fred, and Lorne were sitting at the counter, Cordelia was lying on the couch, Gunn and Wesley were in the office, and Buffy and Angel had all the weapons out.

"What's going on in here?" Connor asked.

"We're going after Angelus." Angel said.

"Where's Faith?" Buffy added.

"It's not safe for her here." Connor said. "She's somewhere Angelus won't be able to find her."

"If you say so." Buffy said. "You ready to move Angel?"

Angel nodded, making his way over to Cordelia and kissing her on the head. Then he turned and followed Buffy out the door.

Angel and Buffy tracked Angelus to a little coffee house three blocks over. It was easy to find him because of the trail of bodies he had left. They entered the coffee house to find everyone drained in it, and Angelus sitting on the counter in the place, eating a bagel.

Angelus grinned when he saw Buffy and Angel enter and held up the bagel to them. "Boy, I tell ya, this is great. I can drink, eat, walk in sunlight…" He hopped of the counter. "Angel, your kid's got it made."

"I'm glad you think so." Angel held up the tranquilizer-gun.

Angelus just chuckled at Angel. "You can't put me down. Hell, you can't even stop me." Angelus then quickly jumped in the air, kicking Buffy right across the face, and knocking the gun out of Angel's hand.

By the time Angel and Buffy got to their feet, Angelus was long gone.

"Damn he's fast in your daughter's body." Buffy said.

Angel nodded. "We should get back to the hotel."

"Shouldn't we follow him?"

"He'll go back to the hotel, and without us their no one can stop him."

Buffy nodded, and followed Angel out of the coffee shop.

Angel was right, because Angelus went right back over to the hotel. He entered and surprised everyone inside.

"Mom?" Angelus called out, pretending to be Jessica.

Cordelia looked up, her eyes narrowing, and then a look of relief crossed her face. She stood. "Jess?"

Angelus nodded slowly. "It's me…Dad and Buffy, they fixed it. I don't know how, but Angelus is gone."

"He is?" Willow asked, surprised. "I guess I don't get to work my mojo then."

Cordelia's eyes filled with tears as she rushed forward, taking her daughter's body in her arms.

Suddenly Angel and Buffy busted through the front door.

Angel was shocked at the scene in front of him. "Cordy, don't! That's Angelus!"

Cordelia looked into her daughter's eyes, and saw that the stare she was getting did not belong to Jess, it was indeed Angelus. She tried to pull away, but Angelus yanked her forward.

"I figured you'd take the spell off." Angelus smirked, jerking Cordelia.

"Angel…" Cordelia cried.

"Shut up." Angelus jerked her again.

"How about you shut up." Gunn said, shooting the tranq into Angelus' leg. "Now _that_ was a sweet shot."

Angelus immediately let go of Cordelia, and collapsed to the floor.

Angel helped Cordelia to her feet and over to the couch, then turned to Willow. "Get the spell going."

Willow nodded, and quickly began reciting the spell. With Faith at the warehouse, no one was upstairs to guard Jessica's soul, so Willow had no problem releasing it. When she finished the spell everyone looked up at her, and then back at Jessica's body.

"Did it work?" Buffy asked.

"It should have." Willow said.

"Looks like we are about to find out." Connor pointed to Jessica's body that was slowly starting to move.

"Jess?" Cordelia asked from the couch.

Jessica's eyes met Cordelia's, and Cordelia could have sworn they belonged to her daughter.

"Jess?" Cordelia repeated, standing and taking a step closer to her daughter.

Jess stood, brushing herself off.

"Jess?" Cordelia rested her hand on Jessica's shoulder.

Suddenly Jess jerked forward, grabbing Cordelia and lifting her off the ground. "Boy you really are dumb. Can't stay away from me for a second, can ya mom?"

"Angelus!" Angel went to lung forward.

"Don't move, or she really gets it this time." What was thought to be Angelus now smirked.

Connor raised the gun and stake to his sister's back. "How's it going Angelus?"

"Connor, don't shoot, the bullet will go right through, it will hit Cordy." Angel panicked.

"Sorry, dad." There was no emotion in Connor's voice. "The spell didn't work, Jess is gone. We have to kill him."

"You'll hit your mother." Angel stressed.

"It will be a sacrifice, but we will save the world." Connor narrowed his eyes.

Cordelia began to panic, and she felt the hand around her throat loosen, then she felt herself be thrown at Angel, and Jessica's body took off down the street. She knew it, the way Angelus had thrown her so that Angel would be able to catch her, the way she hadn't had her air cut off like she had last time Angelus grabbed her. Something was different about Angelus now.

"Why didn't it work?" Buffy shot a look at Willow.

Willow shrugged. "I don't know. It should have."

"It didn't." Angel released Cordelia. "Now we go to plan B. Everyone in the car. Arm yourselves how you like. We're going for the kill."

"Angel…" Cordelia pleaded.

"Cordy, we have to. He's going after Faith. Connor where is she?" Angel asked.

"Warehouse. I'll give directions as we drive." Connor said.

Angel nodded, leading the group out to the cars.

Cordelia was right when she thought Angelus had changed, because Angelus was gone. Willow's spell had restored Jessica's soul, but she couldn't let anyone know. She knew Faith was the Beast's master and the only way to stop Faith would be to allow her to believe Angelus was still around. Jess quickly made her way into the warehouse she had tracked Faith too, ready to play the part of Angelus one more time.

"Oh Faithy…" Jess called out.

Faith came out from behind some boxes. "Angelus?"

Jess nodded, hoping she would be able to get Faith to believe she actually was Angelus. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"I thought you'd be dead by now, or at least have your soul back."

"They tried, it didn't work." Jess lied to Faith. "So you're the beast master?"

"I take it you want me dead?" Phony-Faith said.

Jess shook her head. "No. I'm thinking its time I do gain a partner or two in this world. I just want to know how you pulled it off?"

Phony-Faith raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Sure. I mean, you got Angel Investigations to buy into it, though they aren't really rocket scientist over there…"

"It started last summer." Fake-Faith said. "Faith ascended, I got a ride back here."

"In her body?"

"Yeah. Problem was, the trip threw everything off, made Faith forget everything, and it actually put me to sleep. Angel Investigations tried to get Faith's memory back…"

"And woke you up." It was starting to make sense to Jess.

Faith nodded. "I was there, but Faith's got a strong will. I guess it's a slayer thing. I had to secure myself to this plane, so I slept with Connor. He's my connection to this world."

"Your connection?" Jess raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"So where's the real Faith?"

"Here, she's just not running the show."

Jess nodded. "So, what's the plan then?"

"You'll see in time, Angelus."

"Good." Jess vamped out and turned to Faith. "Because newsflash dumbass, Angelus has left the building!" Jess jumped at Phony-Faith, who was a little taken back, but managed to get over it in time to throw Jessica out the window.

Jess wasn't going down the four stories alone however, and quickly grabbed at Faith, pulling her out the window as well. Both girls landed on the hood of Wesley's car, as the rest of Angel Investigations showed up.

Jessica sprang to her feet as did Faith, and the two girls circled each other for a moment. Then Jessica lunged at Faith, but Phony-Faith dodged it, knocking Jessica to the ground. Jessica spun around and got back up.

"Knock it off, kid." Faith said. "You're out of your league."

"Where's Faith?" Jess growled.

Phony-Faith's eyes fell on the rest of Angel Investigations starring at her. It was time for her to put the act on again. "Knock it off, Angelus."

Jess looked around and realized why Faith was pretending that Jess was still Angelus. No one except Jess knew it that the Faith standing in front of her really wasn't Faith, and if Faith could get them to kill Jess then no one would ever know.

Angel picked up the tranq gun. "Faith, move! Let me get a clear shot!"

Jess looked at her father and then back at Faith. This was her one shot if she was going to stop this. "Five by Five, Faith." She lunged forward, vamping out, and sinking her teeth into Phony-Faith's neck. Before she could kill Faith however, Jess felt the tranquilizer go through her shoulder. She was out cold in two seconds.

Connor went to help Faith get up, but before he could she took off running. He followed her before anyone could stop him.

Angelus sighed as he and Buffy lifted Jessica's body up, chaining it together and throwing it in Wesley's trunk, still thinking it was Angelus.

"What are you going to do with him?" Buffy asked.

Angel shrugged. "I'll deal with him on my own. Thanks for coming."

Buffy nodded. "Of course."

"You should get back to Sunnydale." Angel told her.

"I know." Buffy said, giving Angel a hug. "I'm sorry for what happened to Jess."

Angel shrugged. "She was being a champion. Sometimes we make sacrifices."

Buffy nodded, understanding, her eyes then fell on Cordelia who was sitting in Angel's car with her head in her hands. "Take care of Cordy. She looks like she needs it."

Angel looked back at Cordelia and then nodded. "I will."

"Alright." Buffy then turned to the rest of the group. "It's been fun, but me and Willow really need to get back to Sunnydale."

"Good luck." Wesley told them.

"Thanks. You guys too." Willow said, before getting in her car that Buffy was already in, and driving back to Sunnydale, back to their own problems.

Angel and Gunn pulled Jessica's body down into the cage in the basement. Locking it up tightly, they made their way back upstairs. Everyone was sitting around the office, cleaning up.

"This place is a mess." Cordelia said, trying to talk about and think about anything except what was down in the basement.

"We'll clean it up, princess." Lorne rested a hand on Cordelia's shoulder, and to his surprise the seer turned into him and began crying uncontrollable. Lorne looked up to Angel for a little help.

Angel quickly moved, taking Cordelia in his arms. "Cordy…it's going to be okay. I prom-"

"Yeah, yeah you promise!" Cordelia snapped. "You promised me upstairs we would get Jessica back, remember?"

"Cordy…" Angel tried.

"Well she's not back, is she?" Cordelia asked, rage filling the immortal seers voice. "My daughter is gone."

"I'm down here!" Jessica's voice came from the basement and ran through the lobby. "And if somebody doesn't let me out of this cage, well…I'm gonna be pissed!"

Cordelia snorted. "Does Angelus really think we are that stupid? That we are going to fall for the him being Jess crap?"

Jess sighed in the cage, hearing what her mother had just said. Maybe it hadn't been her smartest plan to pretend to be Angelus earlier that night. She didn't stop Faith anyway, and now her family was probably going to kill her.

"Well, I guess my day can't get any worse…" Jess said to herself, leaning up against the bars of the cage.


	44. Making a Deal

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 44 **

Connor had been tracking Faith for days. He hadn't found her, but now, as he stood in the field on the outskirts of L.A. he felt he was close to her.

"Faith?" Connor called out.

"I'm here." Faith seemed to step out of nowhere.

"I've been looking for you for days."

"I know."

"Where have you been?"

"I couldn't bare watching them kill Angelus. I know he was evil, but it was still Jessica's body." Faith lied.

"I know." Connor looked down, thinking of his sister. "We should head back to the hotel though. They probably did it by now."

Faith shook her head. "First, I have to ask you to do something for me, Connor."

"What?" Connor asked.

"Just promise me you'll help."

Connor nodded. "Of course."

"Good." Faith took his hand.

Jessica leaned up against the bars of the cage, counting the bricks in the wall across from her. She had been in the basement for a week now, she thought anyway, and no one had come down to see her. She realized that starving to death, at this point, was an option. But that aside, she didn't care too much about having no food or no visitors right now. She cared about Phony-Faith, and what she was planning on doing. Whatever it was, Jessica knew it wasn't good.

Jess looked around the cage one more time and sighed. She might as well try the screaming act again, she thought. So far, every time she did it, no one had come downstairs, but it was a worth a shot anyway.

Jess took a deep breath and then began her tantrum. "LET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" She paused and got no response so she tried again. "GUYS! PLEASE LET ME OUT OF HERE!" She paused once more and then huffed, sliding back into the corner. "YOU GUYS SUCK!"

Angel sighed in his bed. The cries coming from the basement had woken him up, and by Cordelia's heartbeat he knew she had woken up too.

"This is getting ridiculous." Angel said. "I can't take the screaming anymore. Every single night..."

Cordelia buried her head in his chest, still half asleep. "Angel, just let it go."

"I'm done." Angel got up. "It's got to end."

Cordelia sat up, panic flying across her face. "You can't kill him."

"Cordy…"

"There's still a chance we can get Jess back."

"Cordy, we've been searching for over a week to figure out a way to get her back. There's nothing. No soul, no Jess. We are just making this harder for ourselves by keeping him around."

Cordelia stood. "Then I want to see him. At least let me see my daughter before…" Her voice trailed off.

Angel nodded, wrapping an arm around the hump that was forming in her stomach, and leading her down to the basement.

Jess was surprised to hear the basement door open. She turned as best she could in the chains she was in to see who was coming down to finally visit her. She was relieved to see that it was just Angel and Cordelia.

"Thank God!" Jess smiled. "I thought you guys were gonna make me bite my way through these chains, and I gotta tell you, that _so_ wasn't happening."

"Knock the crap off." Angel shot at Jess.

"What?" Jess was stunned for a moment, then recovered, realizing why her father was being so harsh to her. "Wait, you think…dad its me."

Cordelia's eyes were glistening with tears. "I'm sick of you pretending to be my daughter. You don't get to pretend to be her, do you understand? She was one of the most amazing people I have ever met and I am so sorry the world is going to have to lose her, but if that's how it's going to be you better knock this act off."

"Lose me?" Jess panicked. "Wait, no you can't kill me."

"I think we've waited long enough to." Angel said. It was breaking his heart to do this, even though it was only Angelus. It was still his daughter's face, and hands, and heartbeat but he couldn't wait any longer. He slowly unlocked the cage door.

"Dad…dad wait!" Jess panicked. "Come on, it's me, you know it's me."

Angel said nothing; he just pressed Jessica down onto her back with his knee.

"Dad!" Jessica's voice came out somewhere between a rasp and a scream. "Willow's spell worked! I swear it! I pretended to be Angelus to stop Faith! Dad!" Jessica felt Angel's knee dig into her back, and her eyes fell on her mother. "Mom…"

Cordelia saw it in her daughter's eyes, and suddenly it all clicked for her. Right after Willow's spell, when 'Angelus' picked her up it had been with less force, and when Connor had almost shot them both, 'Angelus' made sure Cordelia was okay. "Angel wait!"

"What?" Angel turned to Cordelia who had now come in the cage.

Cordelia cupped Jessica's face in her hands, and began to cry as she pushed Angel off of Jess and pulled her daughter close to her. "It is you."

Jess nodded in her mother's embrace, trying to hold back tears. "I'm sorry. Mom, I'm so sorry."

"Cordy…" Angel started.

Cordelia shook her head. "This is her, Angel. I know it is."

"You can't be sure." Angel said.

"Lorne!" Jess said. "Get Lorne. I'll sing. I swear its me."

Angel thought for a moment, unsure of what to do, and then turned to Jess. "You're staying in the chains until I can get Lorne down here. Cordy, I want you out of the cage while I'm not down here."

"Angel…" Cordelia started.

"Mom, just listen to him." Jess said.

Cordelia sighed, exiting the cage as she watched Angel go up the stairs to get Lorne.

Faith and Connor had made their way back to the warehouse that Angelus had met both Faith and the Beast in. Connor wasn't sure why Faith had led them back there, but he did as she asked anyway.

"So, you promised you'd help me." Faith turned to Connor.

Connor nodded. "Whatever you need."

"Okay." Faith took Connor's hand and sat down on a box, making him sit down next to her. "I know how much you hate magic, but we are going to do a spell."

"A spell?" Connor was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Just trust me. The world will be a better place after this is over with. People will be happy."

"Aren't they already?"

"Not like they will be when we are done." Phony-Faith inched closer to Connor. "Don't you want to be a hero?"

Connor smiled slightly at her as she kissed him.

Angel made his way down the stairs of the basement followed by a very tired Lorne to find Cordelia leaning against the cage and Jessica sitting against the wall in the cage.

Angel couldn't believe how much Cordelia had changed the past month. The curves of her body had begun to change as her stomach began to grow with the baby. His child, he reminded himself. She was glowing, and he had never seen someone more beautiful in his life.

"Okay, so what's the emergency that I had to be woken up?" Lorne asked.

"Me." Jess said. "I'm gonna sing."

Lorne put a hand up. "Thanks but no thanks. I've seen you in action, dark prince or princess, or whatever you want to go by."

"No, Lorne, it's me." Jess said.

"Jessica?" Lorne said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

Cordelia nodded. "It's her. I know it is, but Angel just wants to make sure." Cordelia shot a look at Angel that made him cringe.

"I figured you could read her." Angel said to the demon, and then tried to protect himself from Cordelia's eyes. "It's just a precaution."

"Yeah, yeah." Cordelia said, resting her hands on her stomach.

Lorne nodded. "Sure thing, Angelcakes. Let's get her singing and we'll know soon if it's really Beauty or just the Beast."

Jess stuck her tongue out at Lorne and then began singing an old Irish folk song. When she finished everyone looked to Lorne.

Suddenly Lorne's facial expression broke out into a smile. "My God! It is you!"

"It is?" Angel smiled.

"I told you!" Cordelia smiled up at Angel and then ran into the cage next to Jess. "Angel, come help me get her out."

Angel was at his wife's side in a second, taking the chains off Jess. "Jess, I'm so sorry."

"You were just making sure." Jess told her dad as stretched out her wrist.

Angel nodded, pulling his daughter in for a hug. "Where did you learn that song?"

Jess laughed. "From you, when you used to sing to me when I was a baby."

"You used to sing to her?" Cordelia raised an eyebrow.

If he could, Angel would have blushed. "Once in awhile. Just so she wouldn't wake you up when you were trying to sleep."

Cordelia pulled Jessica close to her, kissing her daughter square on her forehead. "Jess, are you okay?"

"Fine." Jess stood. "Are you okay?"

Cordelia nodded. "Should I not be?"

"What Angelus did to you…" Jess looked down.

But Cordelia lifted her daughter's chin. "It wasn't you. I know that."

"The last time it was me." Jess said.

"But you protected me from Connor." Cordelia told her daughter. "You didn't hurt me."

Jessica's eyes fell on Cordelia's leg, where Angelus had stuck the knife through. "He did though, in my body."

Angel laid a hand on her daughter. "Jess, it's over."

"No it's not." Jess told him, remembering all about Phony-Faith. "We've still got problems."

"What?" Angel asked.

Jess took a deep breath. "Involving the Beast's master."

"What about him?"

"Just get everyone together." Jess said, making her way up the stairs. "I want to jump in the shower."

Angel nodded to his daughter.

Connor entered the warehouse with an armful full of different ingredients. He found Faith sitting in the corner and dumped everything from his arms onto the ground in front of her.

"I got everything you asked for." He told Faith.

Faith nodded, eyeing the objects by her feet. "Good."

"So now what?" Connor asked.

"One more ingredient."

"What?"

Faith stood, kissing Connor. "You trust me, right?"

Connor nodded.

"Good. I need blood for this to work."

"Blood?"

"Cordelia's blood actually."

Connor's eyes grew wide. "Cordelia's blood? What?"

"She is carrying an evil thing in the form of your new sibling." Faith lied.

"The baby?" Connor raised an eyebrow.

Faith nodded. "This is the good thing we can do for the world. If that child is born, it will only bring destruction. We kill Cordelia, we save the world."

Connor shook his head. "No. I can't."

"Connor…" Phony-Faith grabbed his arm in desperation.

Connor yanked his arm from her grasp. "I can't! She's my mother."

"She can't be saved now. She is carrying that evil within her. It's to late." Faith pressured. "Connor, I know it might not feel right, but it has to be done."

Connor sighed, nodding slowly. "You're sure?"

Faith nodded. "I am."

"Okay, then lets go find her." Connor shrugged. Everything that was going on was confusing him and tearing him up inside. He didn't know which way was up anymore. All he did know was that he had probably lost his sister, and was about to lose his mother. His world was falling apart; Faith was the only thing he had left to trust.

Gunn and Wesley sat at the counter while Fred and Lorne were on one couch, and Cordelia was curled up on the other, resting her head on Angel's chest, when Jessica made her way down the stairs and into the lobby. She had showered, and her hair was still wet, hanging over her shoulders. She was in a white tank top with jeans on, both of her wrists were bandaged from the cuts and bruises she had sustained while trying to free herself from the cage the past week.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs she flipped herself onto the couch next to Cordelia and Angel.

"So you're back." Gunn broke the silence of the room.

Jess grinned her famous grin in his direction. "You know it."

"And you've got some information on the Beast's master?" Wesley asked.

Jessica knocked on her forehead. "Everything Angelus knew, I now know."

"So spill." Gunn said. "If we gonna kill this dude we need to know what he is and how to do it."

"It's not that simple." Jessica sighed.

"Why not?" Fred asked, knowing she probably didn't want the answer to her question.

"The master…" Jess looked down at her hands. "It's Faith."

"What?" Cordelia was shocked.

Jess looked up at her mother. "It's her, well not really her, just something in her body."

"She's possessed?" Angel asked.

Jessica shrugged. "Something took over her body. It was talking to Angelus in my head, when I finally put two and two together I realized it was Faith, only when I met Faith, she explained everything. Something took Faith over, and it wants to end us all."

Angel ran a hand over Cordelia's hump of a stomach, causing her to shiver. "You're sure?" He asked.

"Dad, I wouldn't lie about this." Jess stood.

Wesley nodded. "Of course, no wonder she wanted you dead…she took your soul, didn't she?"

Jess nodded. "Yeah, she did. Whatever took Faith over is plotting against us, I just don't know why."

"We need to stop it." Angel stood. "Is everyone ready for that?"

Lorne raised his empty glass. "Well, I'm not much of a fighter, I can stay here with Fred and Cordelia if you want."

Angel nodded. "That'd be good."

"Well." Wesley made his way to the weapons closet. "Let's go find this Fake-Faith."

Jessica looked to Angel and then nodded. "Let's go." She moved swiftly to the door and Angel, Wesley, and Gunn followed her.

Connor and Faith rounded the corner by the hotel right after sunset. Connor was a wreck, knowing what he was about to do, but Faith seemed to be unfazed by it. Connor fell inline a few steps behind Faith as they drew closer to the Hyperion Hotel.

Faith noticed she was walking to the hotel with no one by her side. She turned quickly to face Connor. "Come on." She took his hand. "The sooner we get this over with, the better."

"There's no other way, right?" Connor asked Faith. "I really have to kill Cordelia?"

Phony-Faith turned to Connor. "I told you, we can't save her. That baby is going to bring nothing but destruction. Look what it did to Jess!"

"Jess?"

"Where do you think that soul went? The child Cordelia is carrying made her take the soul and lose it." Phony-Faith lied. She knew the only way to get Connor to believe her was to lie to him. Lie so he wouldn't be able to see the truth, wouldn't be able to know she wasn't really Faith. She couldn't risk it, Jess could figure out she wasn't really Faith, so why wouldn't Cordelia, or Angel, or Wesley be able to figure it out? The thing that had taken Faith over was now starting to panic; she had to take out everyone who was a threat to her. She assumed Jess was already dead, so next on the list would be Cordelia.

Connor swallowed hard. "So you're serious then?"

Faith nodded, giving him a push closer to the hotel door. "Just go in there, get her, and get out. Don't tell anyone what you're plan is, they'll try and stop you. They won't understand."

Connor took a deep breath and then made his way into the hotel. When he entered he found Lorne sitting at the counter with a sea breeze in his hand, Fred over some books, and Cordelia laying across the couch, hand resting on the bump of her stomach. When the door opened however, she sprung up.

"Connor?" Cordelia questioned, relief in her voice. "You're back!" She stood, fixing her shirt. "Thank God!"

Connor only nodded at her slightly, avoiding eye contact with her. Even if what Faith said was true, it was still Cordelia.

Cordelia pulled Connor in for a hug, as a tear fell down her face. Her son was safe, and if the Powers That Be had anything to do with it so would be her daughter and husband.

"Well it took you long enough to get back, peaches." Lorne said to Connor as Cordelia released him. "You took off after Faith, and we were sure that was the end of you."

"Why would you say that?" Connor questioned, trying to figure out how he was going to get Cordelia out of there without Fred and Lorne trying to attack him.

"Well, because Faith's evil and all." Fred said.

"What?" Connor asked.

"She's the Beast's master." Fred told him. "Jess found out."

"Jess?" Connor was confused. "Jess is dead."

"No." Cordelia smiled at him. "We got her back."

"Where is she?" Relief washed over Connor. His sister was okay.

"Out with your dad and Wes and Gunn trying to find Faith." Cordelia sighed.

"Why?" Connor asked.

"Because she's the Beast's master." Fred repeated herself. "Well, not her, see something took her over, it's controlling her."

Connor shook his head. "No, she's not the one being controlled."

"Connor, Jess wouldn't lie about that." Cordelia placed a hand on his shoulder.

"But you would." Connor quickly grabbed Cordelia by the wrist and whipped her around, choking her.

"Connor!" Fred jumped up.

Connor whipped Cordelia around again, causing her to gasp for air. "Fred you don't understand, only Faith does. Cordelia's the evil one."

"What? No!" Lorne stood. "Faith lied to you."

"No she didn't. She's the only one who knows the truth." Connor said, as Faith stepped into the hotel lobby, right next to him.

Jessica, Angel, Gunn, and Wesley were about five blocks away from the hotel when it dawned on Jessica. They had been following Connor's scent figuring he could lead them to Faith, but it had actually grown weaker since they had left the hotel. They were going the wrong way.

"This is wrong." Jess turned to the men following her.

"What do you mean?" Wesley asked.

"Connor's scent is weaker here. We're following his trail backwards." Jessica said.

Angel took a smell of the air and nodded in agreement. "She's right."

"Well, we ain't tracking Connor, we're tracking Faith." Gunn said.

"But Connor can probably help us find Faith." Jess told him. "We should go back to the hotel. See if we can talk to him."

Angel nodded. "It wouldn't hurt."

Phony-Faith stepped around Connor and Cordelia, placing herself between them and Lorne and Fred. She gave a little smile to Lorne and Fred as they all listened to Cordelia gasp for air in Connor's grip.

"Let Cordy go, Connor." Fred said as calmly as she could. "Faith lied to you, Cordy isn't the bad guy here."

"I did no lie!" Faith shot back. "Cordelia has deceived you all."

"Jess told us everything." Fred threw back to Faith, catching the former slayer off guard.

"Jessica?" Phony-Faith asked.

Fred gave a grin. "Yeah, she's back."

"Surprise." Jessica's voice rang from behind Phony-Faith.

Fait whipped around to see Jessica come flying at her, knocking her to the ground. Faith countered, chucking Jessica across the lobby, right into Wesley, Gunn, and Angel. She then turned to Connor. "Connor, take Cordy out of here, I told you they wouldn't listen."

"Connor, don't!" Angel managed, trying to gather himself up.

Connor looked back and forth between Faith and Angel. He remembered all Holtz had said about not trusting Angel, maybe he had been right. Why would Faith lie to him? She had no reason, nothing at stake. Angel, on the other hand, had too much at stake for Connor to believe he would be honest. "Sorry, Dad." Connor then yanked Cordelia out of the lobby, followed by Faith.

Faith turned to the group in the lobby right after Connor had left, with a huge grin. "I tried to save you all, but I knew you wouldn't listen."

"You're evil, dumbass." Jessica shot at Phony-Faith.

"Only in your eyes. I could have saved you all, I had great plans." Phony-Faith said. "And don't think I'm some demon, I'm a higher being, and you will all burn for this. I'm going to save this world, create unity among man, and all I need is the blood of the one who was born of the vampire and who is not supposed to be."

"You need to be more specific, because all my kids are not supposed to be." Angel said, sarcastically.

"But this new one is the more vulnerable, the purest of them all because it has not been touched by humanity and the cruel ways of this world. Not yet." Phony-Faith explained.

"You really think I'm going to sit here now and let you kill Cordy and my new baby after you just said all that?" Angel stood.

"I do." Faith said, she then chanted something and was out the door.

Angel and Jessica quickly followed her, but to both of their surprises, the door wouldn't open. In fact, it wouldn't budge.

"Try a window." Angel told Jessica.

Jess nodded, and moved to a window, trying to open it. "It won't move. It's like we're…"

"Trapped." Wesley finished her thought.

Everyone stood for a moment, unsure of what was going on, and what they were going to do. Silence hung in the room.

"What Faith or whatever that was said…" Fred realized. "She chanted something before she left."

"She's right." Jess remembered.

"It must be some kind of spell." Wesley said. "To keep us locked in here."

"Well, it looks like it did the trick." Lorne said, nodding toward the window and door.

"We'll just have to reverse it." Wesley said, moving to grab some books off the counter. "Angel, can you remember what Faith said?"

Angel thought for a moment. "Yeah, vampire memory."

"That will take to long." Jess pressed. "Mom could be dead by then."

"We'll save her, Jess." Angel told his daughter, trying to remain as calm as possible. Truth was, he didn't know if they would be able to save Cordelia.

"You won't have any time if we wait for you to remember everything that thing in Faith said." Jess got closer to her father. "You know it."

Angel sighed. "We don't have any other options. I'll just write down what I can remember and we'll find the reversal spell for it and pray that we get to Cordy in time."

"Well good luck with that one." Lilah's voice boomed through the lobby as she stepped out of the office very much alive. "Because there is no reversal for that spell."

"Lilah?" Gunn questioned, clearly shocked. "You're alive."

Lilah shrugged. "Not really. I'm on a business trip."

"Where, from hell?" Jessica smirked.

"Where else would I have come from?" Lilah smirked back.

"What do you mean there's no reversal spell?" Angel asked. He was over the fact that Lilah had been brought back from the dead. That wasn't anything new to him, people were always springing back to life, what he was worried about was saving Cordelia and his child on the way, and that meant breaking the spell Phony-Faith had put on the hotel.

"I mean that the thing that took over Faith is no light weight. It's a high being or well I guess it was one, it isn't anymore. It's trying to make the world perfect I guess you could say. Stop all the bad things…" Lila explained.

"So this _thing_ is actually a good…thing?" Fred asked.

Lila shrugged. "You could say that. The only way it can show its true form is to shed the blood of a pure soul that isn't supposed to exist." Lilah said.

"Mine and Cordelia's child. The one she is carrying right now." Angel sighed.

"That's right." Lilah smirked, leaning closer to Angel. "It must suck to be you."

Jessica had Lilah by the throat in two seconds flat. "So what are you doing here then, besides telling us we can't save that day?"

"Oh, you can. You just have to listen to me." Lilah pulled Jessica's fingers from her neck. "I'm here to cut a deal with you."

"What kind of deal?" Angel raised an eyebrow.

"A deal that will change your lives." Lilah grinned widely.


	45. We Have a Limo to Catch

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

CHAPTER 45

"What do you mean it will change our lives?" Jessica asked.

Lilah sighed. "It's all about choices."

"Don't we know it..." Angel said, folding his arms.

"I can help you get break the spell to get out of here so you can save Cordelia." Lilah said.

"And in return you want …" Angel knew there was a catch.

"The Senior Partner's want that thing inside Faith destroyed. It is a threat to them." Lilah explained.

"Because it wants to make the world pure and happy." Fred realized.

"That's right." Lilah continued. "If that thing does what it wants there will be no evil left on this earth, Wolfram and Hart will no longer exist."

"Don't see a problem there." Gunn said, leaning back into the wall.

"Well, we do." Lilah shot back. "Killing that thing in Faith is the only way to ensure our role in this world."

"So you are going to help us save Cordelia, only so Wolfram and Hart doesn't go belly up? The very same company that took my kids from me, gave Cordelia the blister and burn visions that almost killed her, brought Darla back from the dead…" Angel said.

"I get it. We're enemies." Lilah rolled her eyes. "But if you want any chance in saving Cordelia you're going to have to cut this deal with us."

"Do it, Angel. We save Cordy and continue fighting Wolfram and Hart, nothing new there." Gunn said.

"Actually, you wouldn't be fighting Wolfram and Hart, because you would be Wolfram and Hart." Lilah corrected him.

"What are you saying?" Jess asked.

"I mean, you kill Faith and you do the Senior Partner's a big favor, they want to reward you. They want to give you the L.A. branch office to run however you would like." Lilah said.

"What?" Angel, Gunn, Fred, Wesley, and Lorne asked at the same time, all shocked.

"You'd run Wolfram and Hart. Well, the office would be yours, and all the materials that come with it, you can use them however you'd like." Lilah said.

Angel shook his head. "Absolutely not. We're not turning evil to save Cordelia. I'm not going to run a company that works to keep demons on the street."

"No one said you had to run it. I just need one signature from someone in this room and that binds all of you too us." Lilah said.

Angel looked around at the group who were all standing their ground firmly, shaking their heads. "No." Angel told her. "We'll save Cordelia our own way."

"You sure?" Lilah looked at Jessica who immediately seemed to panic.

"I'm gonna go see if…if the windows upstairs are locked too." Jessica said, quickly making her way upstairs.

"Lilah, get out." Angel said, and then turned to the rest of the group. "Let's figure out a way to save Cordy."

Lilah vanished, and the rest of A.I. immediately hit the books.

Connor tied Cordelia up to a pipe in the warehouse while Faith got everything ready to perform the spell. She was in another part of the warehouse, a few rooms down, and told Connor to keep an eye on Cordelia while she was getting ready. Connor did as he was told and took a seat a few feet away from Cordelia, who was now crying silently. She knew Connor could smell the salt of her tears like his father but she refused to give him the satisfaction of hearing the sobs escape her lips.

After watching Cordelia for a moment Connor walked over to her with a bottle of water. "Stop crying, and drink this, you'll feel better."

Cordelia looked up at the boy she had once thought to be her son, maybe not by blood but by love, with bloodshot eyes. "You chocked me." She managed out. "Water isn't going to fix that."

"Little sips will." Connor offered her the bottle again.

"Get away from me." Cordelia gasped, holding back tears.

Connor sighed, putting the cap back on the water bottle. "I wouldn't do this if there was any other way to save you."

"Connor, I don't know what Faith told you but she lied to you. Sweetie, look at me, you know it's true." Cordelia said as calmly as she could. "Look inside of yourself, your not a bad person, Connor, don't do this."

Connor shook his head bitterly. "You're the liar!" He threw the water bottle, hitting Cordelia right in the face, before making his way out of the room.

Jessica paced her room for a moment, deciding on what she should do. She needed to save her mother, that was her main concern, right now the consequences of whatever actions she was about to take did not faze her. She would worry about them when the time came.

Jess could feel Lilah's presence behind her even before the lawyer said a word.

"What's up, Lilah?" Jess asked, turning to face the dead woman.

"Boy, Angel really did pass his genes onto you. You've got the vampire senses." Lilah smirked.

Jessica was in Lilah's face before the lawyer could blink. "Vampire speed too."

"I see that…" Lilah said, seeming uncomfortable.

"So you can help save my mom?" Jessica asked, folding her arms across her chest.

Lilah nodded. "If you agree to the deal."

"I agree." Jess said. "Whatever you want, as long as I can get out of here and save my mom."

Lilah nodded, pulling a piece of paper from her pocket. "We just need you to sign this paper saying you are singing everyone in Angel Investigations over to the company."

"Okay." Jess said.

"You have to sign it in blood." Lilah said, holding a small, sharp object shaped like a pen.

Jess nodded, taking the object from Lilah and stabbing herself in the hand with it, then signing the paper Lilah had.

Lilah smiled as she looked down at Jessica's name on the paper. "Good to have you on board, _boss_."

Jessica just nodded, like she had decided before, she would worry about consequences later. "The windows and everything?"

"Open. The Spell's been taken off. Now, after you save your mother, a limo will be there to take you and the rest of Angel Investigations over to the new office." Lilah told her.

Jess nodded again, quickly making her way downstairs.

Connor entered the small room of the warehouse that Faith was setting up everything in. He found that she had drawn some type of circle on the ground and was lighting candles up all around it.

"Are you almost done in here?" Connor asked, causing Faith to jump at the sound of his voice. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's cool." Phony-Faith smiled at him. "And yeah, I'm almost done."

"Okay." Connor looked down at the ground.

Faith could tell something was wrong with him. "What's wrong, Connor?"

Connor shrugged. "I just don't get why no one at the hotel would believe us that Cordy is the evil one."

"Because Cordelia was a good person, and they all loved her very much. No one wants to see something bad happen to someone they care about." Fake-Faith explained. "But trust me, Connor, after we do this spell, they will all understand."

Connor nodded with a slight smile, he felt good to be helping Faith save the world.

Jessica ran down into the lobby causing the rest of Angel Investigations to jump at the sound of her.

"Where's the fire?" Lorne asked, looking up from some papers.

"The spells off." Jess said, making her way to the weapon closet.

"What? How?" Angel was confused.

"I made the deal with Lilah." Jess said, taking a deep breath.

"You what?" Angel was taken back. "Why? She's evil!"

"It's the only way to save mom." Jess explained. "I signed us over to them."

"Jess, that's a big thing, you don't just do that to us without talking about it." Angel was trying to hold is anger back.

"I know, but I didn't have a choice and we've run out of options. I'll deal with the repercussions of this when I have to. If you guys hate working at Wolfram and Hart that much then I'll just fire you, not a big deal." Jess said, making her way to the door.

"Fire us?" Fred asked.

"I signed the papers, I'm the boss." Jess explained.

"Well this is going to be awkward." Gunn said.

"Look, we can fight about it later, but right now we have to save my mom." Jess said.

Angel nodded in agreement; they would all deal with the repercussions of Jessica's actions after they rescued Cordelia. "Let's move." He said, taking a sword from the weapons cabinet and following his daughter out the front door.

Faith and Connor entered the room they had tied Cordelia up in. Cordelia was against the wall, trying to remain calm, but Connor could smell the fear coming off of her. He couldn't bare it, he couldn't look her in the eye, so he kept his eyes glued to the ground. Faith on the other hand, seemed almost happy to find Cordelia so distraught.

"We're all ready for you in the other room." Phony-Faith smirked down at Cordelia.

Cordelia looked up at the shell of the girl she used to know. Sure, she and Faith had never been close, but still, this thing that had taken over Faith was far worse then anything Cordelia could have ever imagined. "Why are you doing this?"

"I told you why." Faith knelt down in front of Cordelia as Connor untied her hands, still holding them firmly in place so she wouldn't be able to move unless he forced her too. "That baby inside of you is evil." Faith placed a hand on the hump of Cordelia's stomach.

"Really? And, see, I thought you were the evil one." Jessica's voice rang from behind Faith. "But hell, what do I know? I need flashcards to stay up with this group."

Faith turned on her heel, quickly, to see Jessica with a sword in her hand, in the doorway.

"How did you get out?" Phony-Faith was shocked. Her spell should have worked.

"Oh please, like locking us in that hotel was really going to work." Jessica snorted. "Try again."

"Fine." Faith stood. "Connor, get Cordelia in the other room, when I finish with your sister, I'll be in."

"You can't hurt Jess…" Connor started.

"Go Connor." Faith was growing impatient.

"No, Connor. Stay a little." Jess grinned, as she looked up at the ceiling to watch Angel fall from the rafters, right onto Connor's back, knocking him to the ground, and forcing him to release Cordelia.

"Angel!" Cordelia fell into his arms, grasping onto his shoulder like it was the last thing on earth.

"Dad, get mom out of here." Jess said, raising the sword up to Faith.

"You can't take her!" Connor said, grabbing at Angel, but Connor was forced back down as Gunn, Wesley, Fred, and Lorne entered, all holding weapons of their choice. Gunn and Wesley quickly pinned Connor to the cold ground, immobilizing him.

"Looks like it's just me and you, whoever you are." Jessica smirked at Phony-Faith.

"Fine by me." Faith jumped up onto the rafters.

Jess quickly followed her, and found Faith directly over the room they were just in. Jess looked down to see Connor still on the floor, fighting to get up, and Angel picking Cordelia up, with Lorne and Fred at his sides. "So, what? You were going to kill my mom and then unleash goodness onto the world?"

"Something like that." Phony-Faith said. "Now it looks like I'm going to have to kill you, your mom, and the rest of your family to unleash my ways onto this world. The best part is, people won't even care you're missing. People won't care about anything."

"Because they have no free will." Jessica was piecing everything together in her head.

"You _are_ a smart one." Faith grinned at her. "We could have been such good allies."

"I doubt it."

"True, you've got that stubborn streak in you a mile long, just like your father. So ignorant."

"Yeah, and yet I'm the one with the sword, and you're standing there with nothing." Jessica smirked, raising her sword to Phony-Faith's neck.

"Well then, I guess I should get all weak in the knees right about now, huh?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"I'm thinking no." And with that Phony-Faith released a ball of fire from her hand, throwing it directly at Jessica and knocking her off the rafters, down onto the floor, right next to Connor.

"Jess!" Cordelia cried, starring down at her daughter's lifeless body.

Faith jumped down next to Jess, picking the sword up that had fallen from Jessica's hand when she fell, and holding it to Jessica's throat. Jessica lay their, completely unconscious.

Faith looked up at the rest of Angel Investigations, her eyes locking on Angel's. "Let Connor go, or I'll kill Jess."

"Faith, don't!" Connor pleaded for his sister, under the pressure of Wesley and Gunn. "Jess didn't do anything."

"She doesn't understand." Faith pulled Jessica's limp body up, pressing the sword deeper into Angel's daughter's neck. "None of them do, Connor. You have to trust me."

"Connor, don't listen to her." Angel said.

"Why shouldn't I?" Connor spat at his father. He was all torn up inside, he didn't know what to listen to anymore. "You have me pinned to the floor! Why should I listen to you?"

Angel was about to answer, when he realized Connor was right, he didn't have any reason to believe his father.

"You listen to him, because he's not the liar in this room." Jessica's head snapped up, as her face morphed into the demon that dwelled inside of her father. Her sudden snap back into reality threw Phony-Faith off long enough for Jessica to rip the sword from Faith's hand, and then throw the slayer's body over her shoulder.

Faith quickly got to her feet, giving Jessica two good kicks to the stomach.

Jessica countered, flipping over Faith and knocking her in the back, forcing the slayer to her knees. Jess then moved around to face Faith, putting the sword to the slayer's throat. "I know Faith's in there somewhere, and I'm sorry I'm going to have to do this to her."

"Jess no!" Connor pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Connor." Jessica looked down at Phony-Faith. "Looks like this is your end."

"You really think you can kill me?" Phony-Faith chuckled, as blood ran down from her mouth. "I'm to powerful for you, I'll squash you like…"

Pony-Faith never got to finish her sentence, as Jessica plunged the sword into the slayer's body.

"No!" Connor burst out, freeing himself from Wesley and Gunn's grip as Faith's body fell over into a pool of her own blood. He looked back up at Jessica, shocked and desperate. "You killed her."

"Connor…" Jess started.

"No." Connor shook his head, tears falling from his eyes. Everything in his life was falling to pieces all around him. Faith was the one good thing he had ever had, and she had been taken away from him, by his own sister no less. He clenched his jaw, wiping the tears from his face. "Everything Holtz said you would do is happening."

"What?" Jessica was confused.

"You're just like Angelus, just like he said." Connor shouted. "I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

"Connor, don't…" Jess tried, but Connor was out the door before she could even blink.

"I'll go talk to him." Angel said, setting Cordelia down. He didn't look Jessica in the eye however, he couldn't. He had just watched his own daughter kill a human, a slayer, sure, the thing inside Faith had been evil, but Faith was still in there, and Jess knew that. She would have to live with the fact that she had taken an innocent life, along with the life of that thing inside Faith, for eternity.

"Let him go." Jess said coldly, looking down at Faith's body. "We don't have time to go after him."

"What?" Angel asked, confused.

"We have a limo to catch." Jess said, making her way to the door.

"A what?" Cordelia questioned, looking around the room.

"A limo." Gunn told her. "Jess signed us up for a new job."

"What are you talking about?" Cordelia said, trying to make sense of everything that had just happened, as her eyes fell on Faith's lifeless body.

"Crazy-Let-Me-Take-Over-Faith, locked us in the hotel so we couldn't come to save you. Lilah made a house call in the middle of it-" Gunn started.

"Lilah's dead." Cordelia said, rubbing small circles on her growing stomach, and trying to think of anything except how Jessica had just killed the body of the slayer she had once known. It was an image Cordelia felt would be burned in her mind forever.

"Yeah, well, she came back." Gunn said.

"With a deal." Wesley added, also starring down at the body of the slayer he had formally been assigned to as Watcher. He had failed Faith in so many ways.

"What kind of a deal?" Cordelia's voice lowered, unsure if she wanted the answer to her question.

"The Senior Partner's wanted that thing inside Faith dead because it wanted to bring pure happiness to all of the world, meaning Wolfram and Hart would no longer exists, so they made a deal with Jess, that if they broke the spell Faith had put on the hotel so we could come and save you, and kill Faith, then they would reward us with the L.A. branch of the firm to run however we'd like." Fred told the other woman.

"And Jess took the deal?" Cordelia was shocked.

"Well, they offered it to all of us." Angel sighed, taking his eyes away from Faith's body. "Jess was the one who took the deal, however. She's the boss."

"This is way to much to take in." Cordelia's eyes filled with tears. "First, Angelus, then evil Faith, then Jess just killed Faith! Is anyone else a little distraught over the fact that my daughter just became a killer, and is now going to become CEO of Hell on Earth?"

"Cordy, Jess did what she had to do." Angel told her.

"And now we do what we have to, we screw Wolfram and Hart and get back to the hotel." Cordelia said.

"We can't." Angel sighed. "Jess signed a contract, we are all bound to Wolfram and Hart."

"Or what? They kill us?" Cordelia rested her hand on the hump in her stomach.

"Do you really want the answer to that question, sugar?" Lorne asked.

Cordelia sighed, feeling Angel's cold hand rest on her shoulder. She couldn't even begin to comprehend everything that was going on around her. Her life had seemed to do a complete turn around the past few months, everything she thought to be real, and solid had been shifted and changed. She turned to Angel, leaning her head into his chest. "Jess said something about a limo?"

Angel nodded. "Outside. Come on." He led the group out of the warehouse, carefully avoiding the door that Faith's corpse lay in front of. He didn't want to have to deal with the fact that Faith was really dead, and that Jessica's had been the killer, all to save the world. It didn't seem fair to the vampire.


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 46**

Jessica, Cordelia, Angel, Lorne, Gunn, Wesley, and Fred all piled in the Wolfram and Hart elevator. None of them said anything to one another; it had been the same way in the limo ride over. Everyone was still numb from the whole thing with evil-Faith.

The doors of the elevator opened and Angel Investigations entered a huge, beautiful, well-light building. Everything was new and shiny, and expensive, and there were a lot of people in expensive suits and dresses walking around. Jessica was the first one to see Lilah leaning up against a cart with a grin on her face and papers in her hands.

"Lilah…" Jess said making her way over to the dead lawyer, but two men in suits cut her off. Both men smiled at her and waved 'Good morning, Miss Angel' at her. Jessica just starred at them, confused.

"That's what you get for being the boss of this place." Lilah smirked, seeing Jessica's lost look.

"Me?" Jessica pointed to herself.

"I told you, back at the hotel, you signed the papers, you're the boss." Lilah explained again.

"Yeah, but I can't run a business, I can barely do my own laundry." Jess said.

"Which is why Angel is going to be the vice-president of this company." Lilah said.

"I am?" Angel was skeptical.

"You are." Lilah told him, as three men and three women filed out of an office behind Lilah and took their places next to the dead lawyer. "And Eve here." Lilah pointed to one of the woman. "She's going to show you your office, Angel."

"But I…" Angel looked to Cordelia who shrugged.

"Come on, big guy." Eve said, taking Angel's hand and leading him away from the group.

Cordelia's eyes followed Eve and Angel until they made a turn into a room. Eve was about the same age as Cordelia, and rather pretty, plus dressed rather nicely. Cordelia didn't trust the woman for one minute.

"And Lorne, you'll be going with Preston here, he's head of our entertainment division." Lilah explained, pointing to a young man in a nice suit.

"You have an entertainment division?" Lorne was shocked.

"We do." Preston handed Lorne a bunch of files. "And these are your clients."

Lorne's face turned a pale shade of green as he flipped through the papers. "Wow, everyone I've ever dreamed of meeting is in these files…" He smiled up at the rest of Angel Investigations as Preston led him in the opposite direction from where Angel had gone.

Next, Lilah's attention turned to Wesley. "Wes, this is Rutherford Sirk. He'll bring you over to your department, prophecies and what not."

Rutherford stepped forward. He was an older man, much taller then Wesley. "This way Mr. Pryce." He said in a very British accent.

Wesley nodded, following his guide.

Lilah then turned to Gunn. "And for you, Charles is Lacey Shepard." Lilah stepped aside to reveal a beautiful, young, woman in a very short skirt.

"Wow…" Was all Gunn managed out, causing Fred to roll her eyes. Things between him and Fred were pretty much over, though neither one of them would be the first to say it.

"Come on, Charles." Lacey said, taking Gunn's hand.

Just then a young man in a lab coat stepped out from behind Lilah, sticking his hand out to Fred and smiling awkwardly. "I'm sorry, I know Miss Morgan was supposed to introduce me but I'm just such a fan of yours."

"Me?" Fred blushed.

The young man nodded. "I've read a lot of your articles. You're amazing."

"Fred, meet Knox." Lilah said, pointing to the man who was talking to Fred. "He'll show you your science division."

"My science divison?" Fred's eyes grew wide in shock. "I have a lab?"

"A divison of them." Knox said, giddily. "Come on, I'll show you."

Fred smiled, taking Knox's extended hand.

"And now I'm left with the two women who make Angel's heart go thump-thump…metaphorically anyway." Lilah grinned at Cordelia and Jessica.

"What a surprise." Jessica said, dryly.

"Well, pretty soon it will just be me and you, Batgirl." Lilah smirked at Jessica.

"Oh joy." Jessica folded her arms.

"Cordelia…" Lilah started.

"There's nothing here for me." Cordelia said quickly, rubbing her four and a half-month pregnant stomach.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Lilah grinned. "We set up a whole department for you with the visions. Easy access to any demon you might see, quickest routes to save the helpless, anything connected to the visions is in your wing. It will help you respond more quickly and efficiently."

"We do fine on our own." Cordelia said.

"Well, we can't forget about the baby…" Lilah said, smiling down at Cordelia's growing stomach. "We killed the last doctor who helped you delivery Jess, and not to mention, you have no idea the abilities of this child inside of you."

"It will be the same as Jess, same DNA." Cordelia argued.

Lilah shook her head. "You're a half-demon now, new DNA for you. Don't you want the best care for you and the baby?"

Cordelia was taken back for a moment, she had forgotten all about her new demon-half. This baby would be much different from Jessica.

"We have the resources here to help you and the baby and keep you both healthy, plus make those visions so much easier to deal with." Lilah said, allowing a woman about Cordelia's age step out.

"I'm Lisa Dorlin." The woman extended her hand to Cordelia. She was a little taller then Cordelia, blonde, tan, and a lot skinner then Cordelia could ever imagine being again. Cordelia wasn't even sure she was that thin in high school. "I'll be showing you both the vision wing and our hospital wing."

Cordelia sighed, rubbing her swollen stomach and following Lisa without another word.

"So now it's just me and you, _boss_. Come on, let me show your new office." Lilah said, leading Jessica out of the lobby.

Eve led Angel into a rather large office with a big desk right in the middle of it. Behind the desk was a weapons display cabinet and in the corner of the room was two couches. The shades were drawn up, letting the light from outside pour into the room.

"Come on in." Eve grinned at the vampire.

"I can't." Angel pointed to the shades. "Unless you want me to catch on fire."

"Oh right." Eve smiled at the glass. "Except this is special glass, you can stand in the sunlight all you want, trust me."

"Wow, now why do I feel like you're the last person on earth I want to trust?" Angel folded his arms.

"Please, would the Senior Partners really drag you all the way here to set you into a bonfire?"

Angel sighed, stepping into the sunlight. A smile broke across his face as he felt the warm sun on his face. Eve was right, the glass allowed Angel to stand there for as long as he wanted without any smoke rising from him. The smile slowly left Angel's face however and he sighed.

"Worried about Connor?" Eve smiled.

"How do you know who Connor is?" Angel asked.

"Please, I know everything about you, it's my job." Eve sat down on the couch. "You're worried you won't be able to save him. That Faith's death pushed him over the edge."

Angel sighed. "I don't know."

"I'm sure Jess will figure out a way to save the day." Eve said, picking up an envelope and amulet off the couch and handing it to Angel. "Plus, you've got more important things to handle right now."

"What's this?" Angel asked, taking the envelope from Eve. He saw that on the front of the envelope SUNNYDALE was written in big letters.

Eve shrugged. "Not sure, just know I'm supposed to give it to you."

Angel nodded, taking the amulet from Eve's grasp and sitting down at his desk as if it was something he did everyday.

Lorne followed Preston around his office. It was everything the green demon could have wanted. It was painted a bright red color and had beautiful artwork everywhere, not to mention millions of pictures of all his clients. Lorne was in heaven, which was ironic, seeing as how he was standing in the office of Wolfram and Hart.

"This is amazing." Lorne smiled.

"I figured you would like it." Preston told him.

"It's a dream come true." Lorne said. "I can't believe I get to work with all these amazing people."

"Well believe it." Preston said to the demon. "This is your department."

Gunn followed Lacey down a hallway. He would admit, for being evil, she was definitely good looking.

"So where are you taking me?" Gunn asked. "Lilah didn't tell me what department I'd be heading…not that I could do a lot of help in a place like this."

"Now why would you say that?" Lacey asked, as they stepped into an elevator.

Gunn looked around, taking note of his surroundings and the people in them. He did not fit here; he did not graduate from law school or look good in a suit. He had lived on the street and killed demons and vampire for a living. This wasn't him. "Because I don't belong here. Sure, Fred can fit in, she's smart, and Wes with the books and Jess and Angel and Cordy being champions. Hell, even Lorne has his own department."

"And you don't think you have anything to offer?" Lacey asked.

"Not here, not unless you need a head of security or something…" Gunn caught himself. "Is that what I'm going to be?"

"Well, not saying we couldn't use you there, but no, the Senior Partner's have bigger plans for you." Lacey explained as the elevator door opened to a completely white room.

"What is this place?" Gunn asked.

"The White room." Lacey smiled, pushing Gunn out the doors of the elevator.

Before he could get another word in, the elevator and Lacey seemed to vanish, leaving Gunn in the white abyss all alone.

"Well, this couldn't get any worse…" Gunn said to himself, and then realized he had spoken too soon as a large, black, panther approached him. "I take that back…" Gunn then slowly moved away from the cat, only realizing there really was nowhere for him to go.

Suddenly, the panther stopped at Gunn's feet, and looked up at him. Gunn saw it in the cat's eyes; he saw everything he would need to know to work in Wolfram and Hart. Gunn smiled, gently petting the panther on the head.

Jessica followed Lilah into a huge office. There was a large desk in the middle of the room, with a huge chair behind it, and two across from it. Also, there was a wall of windows looking out into the lobby of building, and in one corner of the room a large flat-screen TV and two couches, plus a weapons cabinet, displaying every weapon Jessica could have dreamed of. Off the side of the office was another room with a long table, which looked like a meeting room, and behind the desk were large elevator doors.

"So this is my office?" Jessica asked.

"This is it." Lilah told her. "The Senior Partner's set it up just for you."

"Wow, you know, I'd almost like them, if they weren't evil and all." Jessica folded her arms.

Lilah ignored the comment and instead, pointed to the elevator doors behind Jessica's desk. "That's your own personal elevator, leads up to your penthouse. Well, you're going to have to share it with your parents and siblings but…"

"My what?" Jessica tried to not sound excited.

"I'll show you." Lilah said, leading Jessica to the elevator.

Jessica's penthouse was gorgeous. It had an amazing view of the city, three bedrooms, one for her, her parents and either Connor or the new baby, Jess wasn't sure, a huge bathroom, a small kitchen and a nice living room well equipped with a hi-def TV and Jessica own personal pinball machine. Off of the living room was even a personal workout room for Jessica.

"You like?" Lilah asked.

Jess nodded. "It's pretty sweet."

"Yeah, why don't you check out the TV?" Lilah asked, turning it on.

A news channel came on, and Jessica was in shock at its top story. It was about how a young man held up a local coffee shop and had everyone at gunpoint. The news then showed the shocking footage of the young boy, and it was Connor. Jessica stood there, frozen for a moment.

"He looks familiar to me…" Lilah said slyly, pointing to Connor on the video.

"I need to stop him. I need to save him." Jess said quickly.

"Little late for that…he's on the edge."

"Which is why I need to save him..." Jessica voice trailed off.

"You know you can't." Lilah told her. "But there is one way."

"What do you mean?" Jess asked.

"Connor can't be brought back from the point he's at. You can still save him though."

"How?"

"By giving him a new life. A different life. Something we can give him here with our resources at Wolfram and Hart, _boss_." Lilah grinned at Jessica.

Wesley followed Rutherford Sirk into a regular size office, with wooden bookshelves on all of the walls, except one that held a window overlooking a side street of L.A. traffic below.

"This is your entire collect of prophecies?" Wesley was not at all impressed.

"It is." Sirk told him. "But it is not what it seems. Look for anything you desire, say it to one of the books and it will appear to you."

Wesley nodded, picking up a book and whispering "Shanshu" to it. In a moment, the entire Shanshu prophecy filled the pages of the book.

"Wow." Wesley was now impressed.

"So you'll be enjoying your stay here then?" Sirk asked.

"We could do a lot of good here." Wesley said, still taking in his new office.

Fred followed Knox into a huge laboratory with many people in white lab coats running around.

"This is amazing…" Fred said giddily, taking the lab in.

"And it's all yours." Knox smiled at her.

"Mine?" Fred's eyes grew wide; she had never seen a lab this big before in all her years as a physicist.

"You run the show down here." Knox said. "And I can't wait to work with you."

Fred smiled back at Knox, and then put on a lab coat, getting ready to see her lab and all of its workers.

Cordelia sighed; rubbing her showing belly and following Lisa down a hallway. They had been walking for a while, and Cordelia's feet where starting to hurt a little. Finally, Lisa stopped in front of a two doors, one on each side.

"This one is your office." Lisa said, opening the door on the left to reveal a room with a chair, desk, and some bookshelves. "On the shelves are books of anything in your visions. Once you have the vision just hold a book and the information will appear. Not rocket science."

Cordelia nodded. "I can tell."

"And this room on your right." Lisa opened the other door to reveal a long white hallway, with a front desk and nurses on one side. "This is our hospital wing. It caters to everyone working here, but the last room on the left has been set up specifically for you and the baby."

Cordelia nodded again, still unsure about the whole situation.

"Do you want to see it?" Lisa asked.

Cordelia shook her head. "It's okay, I believe you."

"You don't think it is right for you to be here?" Lisa asked, reading Cordelia's mind.

"It doesn't matter what I think." Cordelia sighed, rubbing her stomach. "This is the way things are."

Angel had left for Sunnydale the moment after he finished reading the file. He had wanted to tell Jess or Cordelia he was going to help Buffy but he couldn't find either one of them, and by the file case alone, he didn't think he had time to look for them. He needed to get to Buffy.

He had found Buffy in a tomb with a huge red axe in her hand, and something dead on the floor.

"Well, I'm glad you can handle yourself without me around." Angel smiled, leaning against the side of the tomb.

Buffy turned to see the vampire, a smile breaking across her own face. "Angel, what are you doing here?"

Angel held up the file and amulet. "I heard you could use some help."

"What's that?" Buffy asked, pointing to the amulet and file.

"My source of information." Angel shrugged. "I wasn't sure if I could believe it…"

"What's it say?"

"Apocalypse is on its way in Sunnydale."

Buffy nodded. "You can believe it. What's the necklace thingy for?"

Angel sighed. "It's some kind of cleansing power thing. I'm not sure on the specifics but whoever wears it is supposed to be ensouled, and stronger then a human."

"Then I wear it." Buffy said.

Angel shook his head. "I do. It's too powerful and I don't know enough about it to risk you wearing it."

"So it's okay for you to die saving the world, but I can't?" Buffy asked, folding her arms.

"No, you can't." Angel told her.

"Angel, I can't let you do this. You have your whole life ahead of you."

"Buffy, I've been around over 250 years, my life is pretty much lived."

"You know what I meant." Buffy said. "You have your soul now, and Cordy and a family, and the new baby is on the way, I'm not going to let you throw that all away to help me fight my battle here."

"You can't worry about any of that." Angel said, swallowing hard on his own words. He did not want to leave his family behind by any means, but he had to think of the big picture, he had to help Buffy save the world to ensure his families safety.

"Yeah, and then when you're a big pile of ashes and Cordelia comes looking for you, guess what she's going to do? Beat the crap out of me! And with those new demon powers of hers, I think it'd be a good fight." Buffy said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Buffy…"

"What?" The blonde slayer threw her arms out. "You need to go back to LA, to keep her safe."

"Jess can take care of her." Angel said, his heart breaking as the words escaped his lips.

"Jess?"

Angel nodded. "She's back, Willow's spell worked. Faith was the evil one."

"Not a shocker there…" Buffy mumbled.

"Well, it wasn't Faith, something took her over…long story."

"I'll bet." Buffy sighed. "Still…" She grabbed the amulet from Angel. "I'm not going to let you do this."

"Buffy…"

"Angel, no."

"Who else would wear it?"

"I have an idea who…"

It was then that the familiar scent filled Angel's nostrils. How had he not picked up on it before? He knew that smell so well. "Spike?" He asked.

"What?" Buffy looked bewildered.

"I can smell him on you." Angel said. "Spike…evil Spike."

"He's not evil anymore." Buffy said.

"What do you mean he isn't evil anymore?" Angel scoffed.

"He has a soul."

"What?"

"He got his soul back."

Angel snorted. "What a copy-cat."

"What?"

"I had mine first."

"Are you serious?"

"I did."

"I'm not even having this conversation with you." Buffy said, blowing past Angel and up into the cemetery.

Angel caught up with her in a minute. "Are you and him together?"

Buffy grinned. "Would it kill you if I said yes?"

"No, but I would be seriously disturbed."

Buffy laughed. "Angel, go back to LA, go back to your family. Me, Spike, and the rest of the gang will handle this one."

Angel let out a sigh or relief, knowing that all he really wanted to do was get back to Cordelia, back to his family. "You're sure?"

"Well, if the first makes it to L.A. you'll know I was wrong."

Angel smiled, giving Buffy a hug. "Be careful."

"I always am." The Slayer smiled as she watched Angel walk away from her the same way he had so many times before.

Jessica entered the coffee shop Connor was in through the sewers, the front door was blocked by police cars and spectators as well as news crews and she knew she would never be able to get in that way so she didn't even bother.

The coffee shop was filled with scared people of all ages. Jess found Connor sitting in the corner waving the gun he had in his hand at anything that moved. He seemed so lost, so broken. Her heart was breaking for her brother, and knowing what she had to do if she could not convince him that this was not the way.

"Connor…" Jess said softly.

Connor looked up at his sister, tears in his eyes. "You!" He growled, standing quickly.

"Connor, you need to listen to me." Jessica said as calmly as she could.

Connor shook his head. "Why? Why should I listen to you?"

"Because you shouldn't be here, you shouldn't be in this situation, you're better then this Connor."

"I know." Connor said bitterly. "This is all you're fault, you took her away from me!"

"Faith was a lie, Connor." Jess said, as she heard whimpers from the hostages Connor had taken.

Connor nodded with a sad smile on his face. "I know. I could see through her lies. I just wanted to believe them, I wanted to believe some part of my life was real."

"Connor, you're life is real…" Jess started.

Connor shook his head quickly. "No, its just lies! Holtz told me lie after lie, Angel told me lie after lie, Faith told me lie after lie. I knew it was all lies, but the one person I didn't expect to lie to me was you, Jess."

"I never-"

"Don't say it. Don't say you haven't lied to me because that would be the biggest lie of all! You told me everything would work out, everything would be all right! Well it's not alright, is it?" Connor was angry. "Answer me, damn it!"

"No, Connor, it's not alright. The world can be a screwed up place, but look what you're doing!" Jess pointed around at all the people Connor had taken hostage, then at the gun in Connor's hand. "You think you're making it any better of a place to live in by doing this?"

Connor looked down at the gun in his hand. "It doesn't matter. Nothing matters." He raised the gun and pointed it at Jessica. "Nothing except death."

Jess laughed nervously. "That won't kill me. You know it won't."

"But if I miss and hit someone else, I bet it will kill them."

At this words Jessica did the only thing she could think of. There was no way to save Connor, she realized that now. Her brother was lost to her. She jumped at Connor, knocking the gun out of his hand and pinning him to the floor. "Everyone get out!" She yelled to the hostages and watched them all scramble out the door.

"What are you going to do?" Connor asked, chocking under his sister's grip. "Turn me into the police? Get me locked up for the rest of my life?"

Jessica leaned down, kissing her brother on his forehead as tears threatened to escape her eyes. "I love you, Connor. I want you to know that." She then fumbled in her pocket, pulling out a small knife and making one swift motion to Connor's neck, closing her eyes as she swung.

Jessica stumbled back into Wolfram and Hart about the same time as everyone else was getting back from their tours. She found the rest of AI standing around with Lilah in the middle of them.

"Jess, didn't think you'd be back so soon." Lilah smiled, knowing all too well what Jessica had just done.

Jessica just gave her a glare, causing Lilah to turn her attention to the rest of the group.

"So what did everyone think?" The dead lawyer asked.

"Actually, I've got no problem with this place." Gunn said.

Wesley sighed. "Yes, unfortanitly, we can probably use this place. We can do a lot of good here."

"Yeah, I'm loving my department." Lorne added with a smile.

"Then it's settled, we're staying?" Angel asked.

"Sounds like it." Fred said.

"What? No! Wait a minute!" Cordelia busted in. "Lilah, can you excuse us for a second?"

Lilah nodded taking a step away from the group.

"What is it?" Angel asked, wrapping an arm around Cordelia's enlarging waist.

"Um, I don't know where you all went, and what they did to you, but a few hours ago we walked in here like we were digging our own graves. Has everyone forgotten what this company is, what it stands for?" Cordelia asked.

Angel sighed. He knew what Cordelia meant, and he agreed with her on some level, but so far the new Wolfram and Hart had done nothing to trick them. They had given him real information about Sunnydale and the amulet that would possibly save Buffy's life. "Cordy, there's a lot of good here we can do. There are so many resources and materials…"

"Are you listening to yourself?" Cordelia asked.

"He's right." Gunn said. "Trust me."

Cordelia sighed, looking at her daughter, hoping she would agree with her mother. "Jess?"

Jess looked down at the floor. She had signed the contract with Lilah, so she was bounded to Wolfram and Hart anyway, but now she definitely couldn't get out of it. She had allowed the Senior Partners to alter time as well as reality, to save Connor. If she tried to walk away now her brother would die. "I'm staying."

Cordelia huffed, clearly defeated. "Fine. I guess we all are."

"Good." Lilah said, having overheard their entire conversation. "Then I suggest you all go get set up in your offices. Our workers will go over to the hotel and gather you're belongings."

"One quick thing." Jess said to Lilah. "Connor, I need to see him."

Lilah shrugged. "You're the boss. A limo will be around in fifteen minutes to pick you up and take you to him."

Jess nodded, walking away from the group.

Angel scrunched up his noise, confused. "Who's Connor?"

"Who knows." Cordelia said, still upset that they were actually taking Wolfram and Hart over. "Maybe it's one of her new demon friends from the company."

"Or maybe a boyfriend." Gunn joked.

"Jess will have no boyfriends under my roof." Angel said quickly.

"In case you forgot, Angelcakes, you're under her roof now. She's the boss of this place." Lorne reminded him.

Wesley laughed. "Oh boy. Working here will be interesting to say the least."


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 47**

It had been two weeks since Angel Investigations had agreed to take on Wolfram and Hart. Everything seemed to be running as smooth as possible. Not a lot had happened, mostly just everyone moving their things in and getting used to their new surroundings.

Cordelia sat on the couch in the penthouse the Senior Partners had set up for her, Jessica, and Angel, eating potato chips and watching TV as the baby inside of her decided to play the drums on her insides. She wouldn't deny it, the penthouse was absolutely gorgeous, with amazing views, and expensive furniture, but it didn't feel like home for Cordelia. No part of the Wolfram and Hart building did. Her office was actually the only one still the way it was when they first came to Wolfram and Hart. Everyone else had moved themselves in and gotten settled. Even Angel had made himself at home. Cordelia on the other hand, stayed away from her office at all costs, and for the most part, stayed away from the business part of the building and the people in it. She just wasn't ready for everything that had been thrown at her.

She sighed, rubbing her stomach as the child inside continued to kick. She looked up at the clock, it was already way past dinner. She stood, running a hand through her now dark locks. The blonde had grown out of her hair sometime when the Beast had been around.

"Well…" She said to her enlarging stomach. "Looks like we are going to have to go downstairs and get some dinner since no one has stocked our refrigerator yet."

Cordelia sighed, making her way the elevator that led to Jessica's office. Jessica had promised Cordelia that some workers would bring food up to the penthouse so they didn't have to keep ordering out or eating from the small cafeteria. So far no workers had showed up, and Cordelia and the baby were both hungry.

Cordelia entered Jessica's office to find her daughter in her big, leather chair, with her feet up on her desk, fast asleep.

"Jess?" Cordelia called out.

No sign of movement came from Jessica.

"Jess?" Cordelia pressed again, a little annoyed.

Still Jessica did not move.

Cordelia huffed, walking over to her daughter and slamming her fist down on the big desk.

"Wha…what?" Jessica awoke with a start, tipping back, and falling right out of her chair. She quickly sprang to her feet, her eyes focusing to see her mother standing on the other side of her desk. "Jeez, what?"

"Well, its good to know you take your job so seriously that you'll fall asleep on it." Cordelia said, crossing her arms over her rather large hump of a stomach. For being only five months pregnant she was already huge.

"I worked late last night." Jessica narrowed her eyes, making her way to the front of her desk, leaning on it, and crossing her arms across her chest like her mother. She had on a dark button up shirt and black pants, and looked very much like Angel as she stood there.

"I know." Cordelia shot back. "I heard you come in sometime this morning. Can't say I love you out all night."

"Can't say I care." Jessica turned away from her mother, shuffling some papers together on her desk. It had been a long two weeks for Jess, especially since what she had done to Connor. She was the only one who remembered her brother, and it chilled her to the bone to know that. She was not, by any means, ready to deal with one of Cordelia's mood swings at the moment, and yet she sensed that's exactly what her mother had brought her.

"No one came to bring up any food for the kitchen." Cordelia said.

Jess rolled her eyes. "I told you I'd get someone on it."

"And yet you haven't." Cordelia said, seeming annoyed.

"I've been busy."

"Yeah, running this place. A place we shouldn't even be in I might add."

Jess sighed. "Mom, look there are reasons you don't understand that made me agree to take this job."

"You took it to save me." Cordelia said softly, her mood swinging.

"Not just that." Jess said. "Sure, it started off as that but there's so much more to it now."

"Like what?"

Jessica just shook her head, knowing she couldn't tell her mother that another reason she had taken the job was to save Connor. Cordelia didn't even remember Connor, but Jess felt she had done the right thing. Connor was safe, Jess had checked on him two weeks ago. He was happy in his new family and seemed so full of life, and that's all the matter to Jess.

"Fine, you want to be all broody like you're father, that's just fine." Cordelia threw her hands up in defeat. "I'm going to grab dinner." She then swiftly made her way out of her daughter's office.

Fred, Wesley, and Lorne were sitting at a table, eating, when Cordelia entered. They all rose to greet her, and she quickly took a seat between Fred and Lorne.

"Good to see you, Cordy." Fred smiled. "Feels like I haven't seen you in days."

Cordelia nodded. "I know."

"You settle into your office?" Wesley asked.

Cordelia shook her head, smiling slightly, and rubbing her swollen belly. "Not a chance. I just don't feel comfortable in there."

"It is a lot to take in." Lorne rubbed Cordelia's back.

Cordelia nodded. "And Jess is just…so into it. She worked so late last night."

Fred laughed. "We all did. Stupid clients…stupid employees…"

"What do you mean?" Cordelia raised an eyebrow.

"We spent all last night going over all the clients and employees." Fred said.

"Yeah, and today I've got to read them all." Lorne rolled his eyes. "Well, the employees anyway. Just to make sure they're not evil and out to get us."

"You all did it last night?" Cordelia asked.

Fred nodded.

"Why didn't anyone come get me?" Cordelia pouted, feeling left out.

"Well, Angel just said you were probably tired, and we shouldn't bother you." Wesley said quickly, knowing how sensitive Cordelia's pregnancy had made her.

"What did I say?" Angel entered in a black suit with a smile on his face and Gunn at his side. The vampire had let his hair grow out a little, and now wore it slicked back, almost parted.

"That I was too tired to be apart of this team." Cordelia snapped.

"I never said…" Angel searched the group at the table to try and figure out what Cordelia was talking about.

"We just were telling Cordelia that you felt she was too tired to help us go through the employee and cliental list last night." Wesley stood. "That's all."

Angel nodded; also know how Cordelia's pregnancy had made her super sensitive. "Well, Cordy, I went up last night and you were asleep, I didn't want to wake you up is all."

"Right." Cordelia huffed, struggling to get to her feet.

"Cordy…" Angel went to help her but she quickly pulled her arm away from him.

"It's fine, Angel, obviously you think this place is a little more important then me." Cordelia said.

"Cordelia, you know I don't think that. It's just, we need to be on top of this around here if we are going to run this place." Angel said.

"He's right. We need to be on our toes." Gunn said. "I'm not exactly comfortable here."

"So why don't we just leave?" Cordelia asked.

The rest of the group avoided eye contact with the angry seer. No one was ready to admit that they really wanted to see the real reason the Senior Partners had brought them here, no one was ready to admit they were intrigued by their new position.

Luckily, no one had to answer as Eve made her way into the cafeteria.

"Sorry to interrupt." Eve smiled at Angel. "But the boss wants you all in her office, immediately."

"Thank you, Eve." Angel clenched his jaw at the young woman. Sure, she was pretty, but so far, he had found her far more obnoxious then cute. The only reason he didn't break her nose was the fact that Jess had told him Eve was their link to the Senior Partners. Angel knew they would need her in the long run.

Angel, Cordelia, Fred, Gunn, Wesley, and Lorne entered Jessica's office, followed by Eve to find their boss spinning in circles in the rolling-chair she had behind her desk. She stopped, however, when she realized everyone had entered.

"And to think, she's the one in charge of this place…" Gunn tried not to laugh at what they had all just seen Jess doing.

"Hey, it's a fast chair." Jess stood, straightening out her shirt. "And I'm still a teenager."

"Who just happens to runs a business." Cordelia added. "Does anyone see something wrong with that?"

"Well, if they do, they should speak up." Jessica said. "Because it's about time we all had a talk about what this place is, and what we are going to be doing around here."

"Good idea." Eve grinned at Jessica.

"I thought so." Jessica moved to stand directly in front of Eve. "And Eve, you can go now."

"You don't order me around…" Eve started.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "And here I thought I was in charge."

"You thought wrong." Eve said back.

Jess just nodded, turning and moving to her phone, putting it on speaker, and paging her front desk. "Get security in here."

"No need…" Eve put up her hand. "I really don't care what you talk about in here." Eve then exited the office.

"So, what are we here to talk about?" Fred asked.

"Progress." Jessica said simply. "We're turning this place inside out. They gave us this part of the law firm to do whatever we want with, and that's exactly what we are going to do. We're inside the beast now, we might as well take advantage of it."

"We've been fighting them fine from the hotel." Cordelia pointed out. "And how do we fight our own clients?"

"We do what we have to." Jess said.

"We make deals with them." Wesley rationalized.

Jess nodded. "We do what we have to."

Before anyone could get another word in, however, a familiar voice filled Jessica's office.

"Oh bossy, I was wondering if you still needed security in here since I saw Eve leave your office." Harmony smiled at Jess, holding out an envelope.

"No, it's okay, Harmony." Jess said, taking the envelope from Harmony. "What's this?"

Harmony shrugged. "I don't ask questions, I just take the letters."

Jessica nodded, tossing the envelope onto her desk.

"Harmony?" Cordelia and Angel said at the same time, both completely shocked.

"Oh my God! Cordy!" Harmony squealed, hugging the brunette. "Look at you, all chubby and…" Harmony eyes just grew big at the sight of Cordelia's stomach.

"I'm pregnant not fat." Cordelia defended herself, and then the seer's eyes grew wide as she turned to the rest of the group. "I'm not fat, right?"

"Um no…of course not." The rest of the room seemed to cough and throw out all at once.

"Gee guys…thanks." Cordelia said, folding her arms and taking a seat on one of Jessica's couches.

"Someone want to tell me why Harmony is here?" Angel asked, changing the subject before Cordelia started crying.

"She's my secretary." Jess said simply. "I thought you knew."

"Why would I know?" Angel asked.

"Because she's kind of your secretary too." Jess said.

"I have a secretary?" Angel was impressed for a moment but quickly shook the thought out of his head. "Why is Harmony still alive?"

"Why do you have a problem with her?" Jess was confused.

"How about because she tried to sell you to Wolfram and Hart when you were a baby." Cordelia said.

"She did?" Jess was shocked.

"It's all the past now, boss." Harmony said nervously. "And in the end I helped save your life anyway."

"She did." Angel said, almost regretting it.

"Plus, totally not evil anymore!" Harmony smiled. "Well, technically I am still evil, but I'm on the pigs blood now, and I really need the money."

Angel sighed. "Whatever."

Harmony smiled. "Well, Angel if you ever need anything just ring me at the front desk, I'll be in your office as fast as lightening."

Angel just nodded, as he watched Harmony leave.

"Alright, well I think this is just all a lot to take in. Why doesn't everyone call it an early night?" Jess asked. "We can start fresh in the morning."

"Sounds like you're singing my song, darling." Lorne said. "See everyone in the morning."

Everyone exited Jessica's office expect for Jess, Angel, and Cordelia, who took the elevator up to their penthouse.

Wesley and Fred walked side by side down one of the hallways of the law firm. Their offices and little living quarters were rather close to each other, and they both seemed to enjoy each other's company. Walking in the law firm alone seemed too creepy.

"So you think we are doing the right thing, staying here?" Fred asked Wesley.

Wesley sighed. "Honestly, I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"Just everything Cordy's been saying lately. Maybe she is right, maybe we shouldn't be here."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to stick around and see. We've already taken the deal, it seems a little to late to back out now."

Fred nodded in agreement. "I guess your right." She then turned to the door to her room. "Good night, Wesley."

Wesley smiled. "Good night, Fred." He watched as she closed the door behind herself. She was beautiful, his vision of the perfect woman.

Gunn knew everyone else had gone to bed, but he had other plans for the night. He had to head down to the hospital wing of Wolfram and Hart to finish what he had started two days ago. The law firm was loading his brain up with anything and everything he would need to be a lawyer. He knew it when he saw the cat in the white room. He knew what he was meant to do.

He sighed, knowing a long night lay ahead of him, but come morning, he would be one of the best defensive lawyers the firm had ever seen.

Cordelia peaked into Jessica's room to find her daughter sprawled out on her bed, fast asleep. She sighed, entering the room and pulling the blankets up tight around Jessica. She then gently ran a hand over her daughter's face, as the other one rested on her still growing stomach. Jess had changed so much in two weeks. Cordelia could see it in her daughter's eyes. It was as though Jessica had lost apart of herself.

Cordelia sighed, standing and making her way to the door to find Angel standing in it. He let Cordelia pass him before checking in on Jessica himself and then making his way to his own bedroom to find Cordelia already in bed.

Angel slipped into bed next to Cordelia, trying to pull her close to him, but she kept her face away from his.

"Cordy…" Angel started.

"I'm tired, Angel, I just want to go to sleep." Cordelia sighed.

"Look at me for a second, then you can get all the sleep you want."

Cordelia turned to face her husband. "What?"

"I know your upset about the situation we are in right now but…"

"Upset? Upset isn't even the word. My daughter is running an evil law firm and you all think its just fine and dandy!"

"As long as we have control, it's not evil. We all gained something by coming here, Cordy, even if you don't want to admit it. Just please try and give this place a chance?"

Cordelia sighed, nodding as she buried her head in Angel's chest. "I'll try."

"Good, now get some sleep." Angel said, kissing her forehead and wrapping his arms around her huge belly.

Wesley entered Jessica's office the next morning to find his young boss dressed in a red button up top, and black dress pants, swinging one of her new swords around.

"Jess?" Wesley interrupted.

Jess nodded, putting the sword back in its cabinet. "Wes, what's up?"

"A certain case." Wesley held up the file. "The clients here, rather upset, Harmony went to go bring her in."

"What's the case about?"

"Erica Jones, personally I'd rather see her run over by a truck then defended in a court of law, but she _is_ a client."

Jess nodded for Wesley to continue.

"She's up for fifty years to life in prison. She's done it all, murder, torture, kidnapping, drug trade…"

"Great." Jess sighed, leaning against her desk. Even though she knew she had to be at Wolfram and Hart because she had to keep Connor safe, Jess was already getting fed up with the work. She wouldn't let anyone know it, but she hated the law firm probably more then Cordelia did. "So we are expected to get her off?"

"Damn right you are!" A tall woman with dark hair, black eyes, and really expensive shoes entered Jessica's office with Harmony trailing behind her. The woman was rather pretty, and seemed to be no older then thirty. Around her neck she wore a red jewel on a string.

"I take it you're Erica?" Jess asked the woman.

"Boy, you are smart." Erica scoffed. "Now, let's get down to business. I'm going into trial tomorrow and I need to get off."

"But you're guilty?" Jess said.

"What does it matter? You're _my_ lawyers. You work for _me_, remember?" Erica was getting angry.

"Well, I don't exactly see any of my _lawyers_ with you." Jess shot back.

"That's because I had the one you people originally gave me killed. He wasn't doing his job." Erica said.

"Or he just couldn't win your case." Jess smirked.

"Look, either you get me off. Without a conviction or none of you will be alive in a few hours." Erica threatened.

"Why am I not scared of you?" Jessica asked.

"Well you should be, I say the word and you can kiss California good-bye." Erica said, and then quickly stomped out of the office.

"What the hell did she mean by that?" Jess turned to Wesley.

Wesley shook his head. "I don't think it can be good."

"You think she meant it literally?" Jess asked.

Wesley sighed. "One of our clients? Why wouldn't she mean it?"

Jess nodded, turning to Harmony. "Harmony, get everyone in here."

Harmony nodded. "Right away, boss."

Cordelia, Angel, Fred, Lorne, and Gunn all shuffled into Jessica's office to find Wesley and Jess already sitting there.

"What's going on?" Gunn asked, still sleepy, considering he had spent most of the night getting all of his legal upgrades.

"One of our clients, Erica Jones, her trial should be wrapping up today. If she loses, I think we're all dead." Jess said bluntly.

"Dead?" Fred questioned.

Wesley nodded. "We aren't exactly sure how, but she did threaten us, in fact the whole state of California, and with the resources she has-"

"Because she is one of our clients." Cordelia sighed.

Wesley nodded. "I don't think we should take this threat lightly."

"So what's the plan then?" Gunn asked.

"We pull up everything we can on this case, see if we can find what she was talking about." Jess said.

"Fred, you should check the files in the lab, see if we can figure out if we built her anything." Angel said.

Fred nodded. "I'll get Knox and get right on it."

"And Wesley, check this file out, nothing slips by us. Make sure we understand everything on this case." Angel said.

"Or what the magic word could be." Jess realized. "She said all she had to do was say the word and California was gone."

"You think its something mystical? Some kind of password?" Wesley asked.

"Could be." Jess said.

"Lorne, you take Cordy to the court room, call us if it's going bad, and Cordy, see if you can get a vision off of her or something." Angel told them.

"Will do." Lorne said.

Cordelia nodded. "I'll see what I can do." She was going to do what Angel said, and give this place a chance, plus it seemed like they would actually get to take some evil out of the world on this case.

"And Gunn, you just hang for now. If we need to disarm whatever this is that's coming, you'll be the first guy I call." Jess said.

Gunn nodded, a slight smile. "I'm sure I can find a way to help."

"Alright, and Dad and I are going to keep an eye on anybody who could know anything about this. Call us, if any of you find out anything." Jess said.

The group nodded, and quickly made their way out of the office, all on there own, separate missions.

Lorne and Cordelia got comfortable in the back of the courtroom. Lorne had on a hat and sunglasses, trying to hide his green skin and horns, while Cordelia was in a gray long sleeve shirt, and black pants, both stretching over her huge abdomen.

From what the demon and seer could see and hear, the case was not going in favor of Erica at all. When the court went into recess, Erica stood, looking over the crowd, and catching Cordelia's eye.

The vision hit Cordelia the minute her eyes connected with Erica's penetrating ones. Cordelia gasped, holding onto her chest, trying to catch her breath.

"What did you see, princess?" Lorne asked.

"We need to call Angel, we need to…" Cordelia's voice trailed off.

"Okay, okay relax." Lorne said, helping Cordelia up and outside of the courtroom.

The phone on Jessica's desk rang suddenly, causing both Jessica and Angel to jump.

Jess quickly picked the phone up. "Hello...yeah…yeah…damn it…yeah, okay, no stay there, keep an eye on things…okay…bye."

"Who was it?" Angel asked.

"Lorne." Jess said, anger rising in her voice. "Mom had a vision. Erica got a hold of a virus, she put it in a container to keep it safe, until she says the magic words, then the container blows and well…"

"The virus leaks out." Angel realized.

Jess nodded, furry in her dark eyes.

"So we just destroy the container." Angel told her. "Easy enough."

"She put the container inside of her brother." Jess said. "Call Fred, tell her to get on the virus, it should be in Erica's files, and tell Wes what's going on."

"What are you doing?" Angel asked.

"I'm going to figure out a way to save the boy."

Angel nodded, exiting the room.

Once her father was outside, Jessica immediately began punching the way. She was so angry she didn't even notice Eve enter her office.

"Calm down there, champ. I doubt you want a hole in your wall, your clients probably wouldn't like it very much." Eve said.

"She put a damn virus in her own little brother. Her brother!" Jess turned around, rage in her eyes.

"Seems to be hitting you extra hard." Eve smirked. "But hey, if I had given my brother up to save him then I guess this would hit me hard too."

"How did you…"

"Know about Connor?" Eve grinned. "I know everything."

"You don't mention Connor, you don't even think about him, do you understand me?" Jess said, clamping her hand around Eve's throat. "Do you understand me?"

Eve nodded slowly and then Jess released her, grabbing her coat.

"Where are you going?" Eve asked.

"To get the boy. He'll need to be contained if the virus does get out." Jess said, swiftly making her way out of the office.

Angel had left the lab two hours ago, and Fred had put everyone straight to work after hearing they were dealing with a deadly virus. Knox had narrowed the strain down, but there didn't seem to be an antidote.

"This is hopeless…" Fred sighed.

"No, we'll figure it out." Knox assured her.

"And if we don't then we are all dead." Fred was facing the facts. "There's no antidote on these files, no nothing. You people designed this virus for her and yet you don't even know how to stop it! Do you know how ridiculous that is?"

"_We_ didn't design it. We were hired the same time you were, we're trying here." Knox told her.

"Well try harder!" Fred snapped back at him.

Angel and Wesley sat in Wesley's office, their heads buried in books. So far, neither of them could figure out what the word was to release the virus.

"Maybe it's not a word. Maybe we are looking in the wrong places." Wesley suggested.

"Where else would we look?" Angel asked.

"Point taken." Wesley sighed, Angel was right; they had no place else to start from. "You think we're in over our heads here?"

"I think if we make it through this we know we can handle this place." Angel said.

Cordelia and Lorne made their way back into the courtroom. Cordelia eased into the seat, rubbing small circles on her stomach, absentmindedly. Cordelia knew that if Erica was convicted everything was going to go to hell. She would never get the chance to have the child inside of her, never get a chance to watch Jess get any older, not physically of course because Jess was immortal, but mentally. She would never get the chance to be with Angel while he Shanshued. Her life would go to ruins.

Lorne could tell thoughts were flying across Cordelia's mind because the demon gently took the seer's hand. "It's going to be okay, Cordy." Lorne told her, although he didn't believe himself.

Suddenly the courtroom door swung open and Gunn entered in a suit. He smiled over at Cordelia and Lorne.

"Gunn? What are you doing here?" Cordelia was confused.

"I'm about save our asses, and this case." Gunn told them, before making his way up to Erica's side.

Lorne and Cordelia watched in awe as Gunn shot out all of these different legal terms, and ended up overturning the case. He had won Erica her trial.

Everyone entered back into Jessica's office with the relief of knowing Erica wasn't going to use the virus any time soon.

"So Gunn saved the day?" Wesley smiled at his friend. "How?"

"The Senior Partners upgraded my brain." Gunn smiled. "Every legal case, word, law, I know it."

Angel nodded. "Because we need a lawyer."

Gunn nodded back. "That we do."

"I'm just glad we aren't going to have to deal with a virus any time soon." Cordelia said, leaning into Angel. It had been a long day for the mother-to-be.

"I think we are going to be okay here. We proved ourselves today." Angel told them.

Fred nodded in agreement. "Just, what are we going to do with the virus or Erica?"

"She _is_ our client." Wesley said.

Just then Erica entered the room, a big smile on her face. "Well, I'd like to thank you all for getting me off."

Jessica rose to meet Erica. "I bet you are. You know who I bet is _really_ happy we got you off? You're little brother."

Erica grinned. "Well if you know about him, you know what I'm capable of."

Jess nodded. "Yeah, killing your family."

"We do what we have to." Erica smirked.

"I know. I've done my fair share of killing, but your family?" Jess questioned.

"It's only blood, nothing more between us." Erica said, stepping into Jessica's face.

"Yeah, and I bet yours is bitter as hell." Jess vamped out. "Care if I find out?"

Before anyone could move, Jess sunk her teeth into Erica, and then dropped the girl's lifeless body on the floor. Jess then moved to the doorway. "Harmony, get someone to clean up a mess in my office."

"Right away!" Harmony yelled back.

Jess then turned back into the room.

"Are you kidding?" Gunn asked. "You just killed a client."

"An evil client." Jess reminded him.

"Why didn't we just do that at the beginning of this?" Gunn asked.

"Because I wasn't sure if her death would set off the virus. Turns out, the only way to activate the virus is to kiss his necklace." Jessica ripped the rope with the small, red jewel on it off of Erica's neck.

"How do you know?" Wesley asked.

"Because I went to go find her brother, incase I had to contain him. He knew the virus was in him all along. He told me how to stop it." Jess said.

Angel nodded. "I see…"

Jess made her way to her desk. "So, I think its safe to say we are going to be okay here. We just need to work together, everyone agree?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good." Jess said, picking up the envelope Harmony had handed her the day before. "I just want us all on the same page. We're doing the right thing." She then ripped open the envelope and watched the amulet Eve had given Angel that Angel had given to Buffy fall out onto the floor. "What's that?"

"Oh boy…" Angel said under his breath.

Suddenly a hug swirl of wind and particles flew out of the amulet.

"Angel?" Cordelia said, worried.

The particles began to form something, a person, a…

"Spike?" Wesley's eyes grew wide as the platinum blonde haired vampire's form stood in the middle of the room.

Spike looked at Angel, then at the amulet on the ground. "Oh bloody hell!"


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 48**

"Spike? What the hell are you doing here?" Angel asked, taking a step in front of Cordelia.

"I'd like to know the same damn thing." Spike said, angrily. "I mean, I think I did my part, and yet they send me to hell?"

"You aren't in hell." Angel told him.

"Just L.A." Lorne added.

Suddenly Harmony rushed into the office, a huge smile breaking across the vampire's face. "Blondie bear?"

"Oh now I know I'm in hell…" Spike said, backing away as Harmony ran forward with her arms stretched out, ready to embrace Spike in a hug.

To everyone's surprise, instead of hugging Spike, Harmony ran right through him. She then turned back to him, a confused look on her face. "Spike…you're a…a…"

"Ghost." Angel tried to hold back his amusement.

Spike turned to Angel, an angry look on his face. "Shut up ya big blockhead!"

"Okay, don't mean to interrupt but someone want to explain how the hell Spike got here? I mean, a ghost of a vampire? Psh…" Cordelia rolled her eyes, rubbing small circles on her round belly.

"Wow, Cordelia, you're looking plump." Spike grinned, causing the seer to look down at her stomach.

"She's pregnant, not fat." Angel defended his wife immediately.

"With yours this time, if I'm smelling her right." Spike said about the baby inside of Cordelia.

"Damn right it's mine." Angel said, angrily.

"Not the point." Jess interrupted. "Point is some crazy half-dead ghost of a vampire just suddenly materialized in my office."

Spike turned to Jessica, and he was impressed. Her long dark, curly locks fell across her shoulder and her eyes were so dark, so full of knowledge. He thought she was gorgeous. Why hadn't he noticed her when he first came into the room? "Who are you?"

"Jessica, Jessica Chase." Jess said, folding her arms across her chest. "And you're Spike I gather?"

"Damn right, gorgeous." Spike grinned at her. "Jessica…oh that's right, Buffy told me Angel's daughter had been stolen and came back as some teenager, I remember you when you were a little baby."

"That's funny, because I don't remember you, and usually when someone gets on my nerves, I tend to remember them." Jess said, a sly smile on her face before turning to face the rest of the group. "Again, someone want to explain how he got here?"

"He came out of the necklace thing." Gunn said, pointing to the amulet on the floor.

Spike looked down at the amulet and then back at Angel, anger crossing the blonde vampire's face. "That's right! This is you're bloody fault!" He pointed at Angel.

"My fault?" Angel was taken back.

"That's right! You brought that bloody amulet to Sunnydale, gave it to Buffy. You were the one who was supposed to wear it, until you got all girly and decided to come back to L.A. forgetting all about Buffy and your duties to the world." Spike told him.

"Buffy told me to come back here. She was the one who didn't want me wearing the amulet. I would have gladly put it on for her!" Angel argued back.

"Yeah, I'm sure you would have." Spike said sarcastically. "But _nooo_! The minute you found out I had a soul you were ready to push saving the world onto my résumé."

"Did you just say you have a soul?" Wesley questioned.

"And you saved the world?" Fred asked. "I thought that was Angel's jobs."

"Yeah well, the minute Angel found out that bloody necklace had the power to kill me, he took off sprinting." Spike said.

"I didn't know it was going to kill you, Spike. I had a feeling it might, but I didn't care. I would have died to help Buffy save the world. I wouldn't have given it a second thought, in fact!" Angel shot back.

"Oh really?" Cordelia slapped Angel's arm. "So leaving me pregnant and Jess fatherless never crossed you're mind?"

Angel realized he had screwed up big time, as he watched the tears form in Cordelia's eyes. Of course those things had crossed his mind a million times, that's why he had been so relieved Buffy told him to leave. He was just so angry with Spike that he forgot what he was saying. Before he could rationalize anything, however, Cordelia had stormed out of Jessica's office.

"Damn." Angel said, starring at the spot Cordelia had just been standing in.

Fred nodded. "You should go talk to her."

"I'm going to. In the mean time, someone try and figure out how the hell Spike got here." Angel said, making his way after Cordelia.

"Sure, we'll get right on it." Wesley said almost sarcastically, but Angel was already out of the office. "Okay, so anyone have a plan?"

"Fred's lab." Jess said. "Probably the best place to start if we are going to find out what he is."

"I know what I am! I'm a bloody ghost of a vampire with a soul who just happened to save the world." Spike told her.

"Right…" Jess said. "So, Fred's lab?"

Everyone nodded, agreeing with Jessica.

"Cordy…" Angel called out, following his wife down one of the many hallways of the law firm. He had almost reached her when suddenly she turned into her office, locking the door behind her.

"Cordy…" Angel pounded on the door. "Let me in! Cordy, I'll knock this door down, I don't care! You don't use this office anyway."

"Why don't you just go back to doing your stupid job?" Cordelia shouted from the other side of the door. "I mean, saving the world must be _so_ much more important to you then me. Here's an idea? Give Buffy a call!"

"Cordelia Chase! Open this door and we will talk about whatever it is that's bothering you, but I'm not going to leave until you unlock it. In fact, you've got two minutes to unlock it before I just break it down." Angel told her. He knew he had messed up and he needed to make up for it, but he was not about to scream through a door so the entire office could hear him.

Finally, the door to Cordelia's office opened and she stood there, tearstains on her face, and one hand on her hip, the other rubbing circles on her belly, trying to calm down the baby inside. Angel said nothing; he just stepped in the office, closing the door behind him.

"Okay." Angel said, taking a deep unneeded breath. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Cordelia huffed. "Are you kidding me? What's wrong is that the minute Buffy comes up in conversation between you and Spike you suddenly forget all about me and Jess and this new baby and are ready to die right beside her!"

"Cordy, yes I know what I said, but I didn't want to die, trust me." Angel told her. "I was willing to because I wasn't going to let Buffy risk her own life. I couldn't live with myself knowing I let her die. She doesn't deserve that."

"Oh, but me being left alone to raise a baby is okay…" Cordelia snorted.

"No, Cordy…Jess was here with you. I knew if I helped Buffy I wouldn't have left you alone." Angel tried to explain. "Believe me, I didn't want to leave you. It's the last thing on earth I would ever want to do."

"But you said you would have died for her to Spike…"

"Only because he gets me so frustrated." Angel clenched his jaw. "I just want to punch him in the face."

"So your little jealousy problems would have been enough to throw our entire family away?" Tears were rolling down Cordelia's cheeks now.

"No, Cordy…" Angel tried to wipe the tears away but she pushed his hand from her face. He sighed, digging his hands into his pockets. "Cordy, I love you. You know that, and I would have never done anything I didn't think would protect you in the long run. If Spike wasn't around then yes, I would have helped Buffy save the world, and probably died in the process, but Spike was around so he did it so that I didn't have to. I know you understand."

Cordelia nodded her head after a moment, a small smile breaking across her face as she wiped up her tears. "I'm just so emotional right now, I guess it's my hormones."

Angel smiled, pulling Cordelia close to him and planting a kiss on her lips before kneeling down so he was eye-level with her huge belly. He placed a hand on her stomach and began talking to the baby inside. "Hey in there, give your mommy a break okay? She's a tough lady but she can only take so much."

Cordelia rolled her eyes, laughing at Angel as he got to his feet. "Come on, dork. Let's go find Spike and the others."

Angel nodded, taking her hand and leading her out the door.

Angel and Cordelia entered Fred's office, hand in hand, to find everyone already there. Jess was sitting up on a lab table while Gunn and Wesley were on two chairs, and Lorne was leaning against a rack. Fred stood next to Spike writing some things down in a folder.

"So did we find anything?" Angel asked.

"Spike's not a ghost!" Fred blurted out.

"What?" Cordelia was confused. "I'm pretty sure he is one, Fred, usually only ghost's can walk through things."

"He's radiating heat." Fred told them. "Ghost are usually cooler then the area around them, but Spike, he's warm compared to it."

"So the question is, what is he?" Jess said sighing, and looking down at her watch. "And believe me, I'm just dying to find out, but I have a meeting to be at in twenty minutes, so excuse me, but I gotta run." She hopped of the lab table. "Keep me updated." She then quickly made her way out of the laboratory.

"You're daughter is a spitfire, Angel." Spike said, as he watched Jessica walk out of the room, admiring the curves of the young girl's body.

"Look at her again like that, and I promise you, I'll find a way to kick a ghost's ass." Angel said, not liking the look Spike was giving his daughter at all.

"Hey, she's got the goods, can't a man look?" Spike asked, knowing his words were ticking off Angel.

"No. You especially can't…ever." Angel said, he then turned to Fred. "So, if Spike isn't a ghost, someone want to tell me how he is still annoying the life out of me?"

"You're dead, pal." Spike reminded the other vampire.

"Not as dead as you." Angel grinned back.

"It looks like his essence is connected to the amulet." Wesley said, butting into the vampires' argument.

"And what in the bloody hell does that mean?" Spike asked.

"It means you're not a ghost. You're unique." Fred told him.

"Great." Spike sighed. "Like I haven't been that before. You'd think, after all the crap I've been through the last thing I'd be turned into was a ghost." He turned to Angel. "This was supposed to be you. You were supposed to wear that bloody thing…"

"Yeah, you said that before." Angel said, not wanting a reenactment of their earlier argument in Jessica's office.

"So then you were supposed to be a damn ghost. This is _your_ destiny. I don't give a piss about that. I don't want any of this. I didn't get a soul to save the world." Spike said.

"Then what did you get it for?" Angel shot back, angrily.

"For the girl." Spike told him. "So Buffy would care for me, because she said she couldn't love me. The soul gave her something to love."

"She never loved you, Spike." Angel told the blonde vampire.

"How the bloody hell do you know? Me and her had something, and it wasn't the puppy love crap you and her had either. It was real!" Spike threw back at Angel.

"I bet." Angel clenched his jaw. "But news flash Spike, you slept with her, that's not love. That's…convenient."

"Right, you would know all about convince wouldn't you?" Spike grinned, looking over at Cordelia, who looked down at her huge belly when she saw the blonde vampire smiling at her.

"What the hell does that mean?" Angel slammed his fist down on the lab table in front of Spike.

"It means what it means you big sissy." Spike told the other vampire.

"How am I a sissy?" Angel asked.

"Oh please you're the biggest sissy going! I mean, you duck into hiding for years after you get your soul back, crying and whinnying and eating bloody rats, brooding about all the bad you did. Then you get a mission to help the slayer, and what do you do? You fall for her like a big baby, and then what do you do? You finally shag her and then go all-evil and try to kill her. Then you _let_ her kill you, you bloody go to hell, probably cry there like a little girl so they finally couldn't take it anymore so they send you back. And then, when you do come back, you skip out of Sunnydale, running away from your problems like a little girlie-girl. Then you bone the first bitch of a cheerleader who walks into your office with half a brain." Spike said. "Me? I got me a soul, spent a few months going crazy, and then picked up my pants and saved the world."

"Cordelia's not a bitch!" Angel vamped out without even realizing it. "So you don't talk about her again. And thank you for relaying my life story to me, because I guess I wasn't there for it the first time." Angel's face relaxed back to its human form.

"Whatever you say, you big block, but I'm bloody the hell out of here." Spike said. "Bad enough I can't touch anything the rest of eternity, but like hell I'm going to hang around here with Angel-the-big-king-of-pansies."

"Great idea." Angel mocked. "Get out."

"Fine." Spike said, walking through one of the walls of Fred's lab.

When Spike was gone, Angel turned to Cordelia to see her a little shaken up from all Spike had said about her. "Cordy…"

"I'm fine, Angel." Cordelia tried her best to give him her famous smile. "Really, I'm okay."

"So, that's it?" Gunn asked. "Spike's gone."

"Looks that way." Angel said, wrapping an arm around Cordelia.

"Well good riddance." Lorne said. "That vampire was nothing like you, Angelcakes, he got on my nerves."

"Join the club." Angel said.

Jessica exited her meeting and made her way into her penthouse with a sigh. It had been a long day between Spike and the case they had earlier, plus the meeting she had just gotten out of. Talk about boring, she was not cut out for this job at all. She turned on the lights in the living room to find her mother curled up on the couch with a blanket across her big belly. Cordelia looked almost asleep, but quickly shot up when the lights came on.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Jess said with a yawn.

"It's fine." Cordelia told her daughter. "I thought you were your father."

"Why? Dad's not here?"

"No, I had a vision, he and Gunn went to go take care of it."

"Why didn't he come get me?" Jess was hurt. After the day she had she was really in the mood to kill something.

"You're busy running a business now. Your dad doesn't mind doing the legwork. He likes helping the helpless." Cordelia told Jessica.

"What was the vision about?" Jess asked, sitting down next to Cordelia.

"A group of vampires down at a local bar. They were trying to eat everyone in there." Cordelia said, leaning back into the couch with a sigh.

"You feeling okay?" Jess asked her mother.

"Just tired." Cordelia said truthfully. "This baby is playing me like a drum set and today was such a long day, between the case, and Spike, and then Spike leaving…"

"Spike left?"

Cordelia nodded. "Your father and him don't get along. He's probably better off out of L.A."

Jess nodded, standing. "I could tell they hate each other."

"Not hate, they're just jealous of one another." Cordelia reached out a hand to Jessica. "Help your mom up."

Jess took Cordelia's hand and helped her to her feet.

"Hey Jess, honey, I'm sorry about being such a pain in the butt about this place. Maybe we are doing the right thing staying here, and I don't doubt that you have reasons of your own for taking the job here; I just hope they were the right reasons. And I hope one day you'll tell me what they were." Cordelia kissed Jessica on the forehead before waddling her way into her's and Angel's bedroom.

Jess sighed; images of Connor ran through her mind as her mother talked about the reasons Jessica had taken this job. She decided she was no longer in the mood to sleep so she made her way back down to her office.

Angel and Gunn entered the bar Cordelia had described in her vision to find five vampire's pinning some people up against the wall. They both moved in behind the vampire's stacking two each before the other's had the reflexes to turn around.

Three vampires did turn around, however, two tackling Angel, and one knocking Gunn down. Angel wrestled with one, managing to stake him and then kicked the other one off of his chest. Angel then rose to his feet, and turned to the vampire.

"I don't like being kicked around." Angel said, picking the vampire up and pinning him against the wall. "And I don't like it when you make a midnight snack out of half of a bar's customers, it's bad for business."

The vampire in Angel's grasp looked over to Gunn as he staked the vampire who had tackled him, and his eyes grew wide. "Mr. Gunn?"

Angel looked back and forth between the vampire in his grasp and Gunn. "What?"

"Mr. Gunn!" The vampire was more certain this time. "He's my lawyer!"

"Jimmy?" Gunn stared at the vampire for a second longer, and then a small smile broke across the young man's face. "Jimmy the Jammer."

"Jimmy the what?" Angel was confused.

"Jammer." The vampire still in Angel's grasp smiled. "It's my nickname."

"Okay…" Angel turned to Gunn. "How do you know him?"

"He's a client of ours." Gunn said. "Met him last week."

"A client?" Angel looked a Jimmy. "_Our_ client, who was about to kill a bunch of people?"

"I was hungry." Jimmy said. "You can relate, can't you, big guy?"

"No." Angel said, staking Jimmy without another glance.

"Angel!" Gunn was shocked. "He was a client. He brought a lot of money to Wolfram and Hart."

"He was evil." Angel said simply, and then sighed. "This job is ridiculous. I can't answer any of Cordelia's visions without possibly killing a client, can I?"

"We just need to be more careful." Gunn told him.

"We just shouldn't have to be in this situation."

"We'll we are." Gunn told him. "Now come on, let's get back to the office so I can clean out Jim's file."

Angel nodded, following Gunn out of the bar.

Jess made her way into her dark office. She fumbled for the lights, and was surprised to see who was standing in the middle of the office when it lit up.

"Spike?" Jess questioned the ghost of the vampire in the middle of the room.

Spike nodded, not saying a word.

"I thought my mom said you left?"

"I did. Every bloody time I got to the city limits my ass was sent back here. It's like torture, believe me." Spike sighed.

"Probably because you're connected to the amulet. It's part of this company." Jess said, leaning against her desk.

Spike snorted. "Well, I don't want to be part of this company, and from the vibe you're giving off, you don't want to be either."

Jess sighed. "You're right, I don't."

"Then why not quit?"

"It's not that easy." Jess told him.

"Nothing ever is." Spike smiled at Jessica, but it faded as he watched the young girls head drop, her eyes locking on her shoes. "I've been where you are."

"Really? Where is that?"

"You're trying to find it. That missing piece that will make it all suddenly come together. You're waiting to hear that click…"

Jess sighed, a small smile breaking across her face. "That click came and went a long time ago."

Spike shook his head. "It didn't go anywhere, you just aren't listening hard enough anymore."

"Maybe. Maybe I'm just meant to lose."

"No. Someone like you, I don't think its possible for you to lose."

"Someone like me?" Jess raised an eyebrow.

"Buffy, the slayer that me and your father were both so fond of. You remind me of her. She had a fire, a passion, for what she was doing at one point, then she lost it. It took her awhile to get it back, but she did, not because she wanted it back, but because it was part of who she was. It made her a champion." Spike explained.

"What the hell does that have to do with me?" Jessica asked.

"You had a fire too. A flame that burned deep down in your soul. Helped you through things, kept your strong, made you believe in what you were fighting for. But you lost it, and now your lost without it."

Jess sighed, her thoughts again drifting back to Connor. "Well, I lost something."

Spike nodded. "But you'll get it back."

"I don't think so." Jess said, still thinking of Connor. No matter what she did she would never be able to get her brother back.

"Well, maybe not, but you'll find that flame again, because its part of who you are. You're a champion. I saw that in you, the minute I looked at you." Spike told her, truthfully.

Jess smiled slightly. "Thanks."

Angel entered his bedroom to find his bed empty and the shower in the bathroom running. He unbuttoned his shirt and entered the bathroom to find Cordelia taking a shower. He pulled back the glass door, causing Cordelia to jump, and almost fall, but with his vampire reflexes he quickly caught his pregnant wife, and stood her back up.

"Angel!" Cordelia screamed, pulling the glass door shut before he could blink, and quickly turning off the water. "What are you doing in here?"

"Well, I was going to join you." Angel said, taking off his shirt.

"Give me a towel."

"What?"

"A towel. Hello, I'm not standing here naked all night." Cordelia snorted from behind the glass.

Angel was disappointed Cordelia didn't want him to join her, but he did as he was told and handed her a towel.

"Thanks." She said, wrapping the towel around her hump of a stomach. She saw the look on his face and a smile broke across her own. "Don't look so sad, you don't want to climb in her with big, fat me anyway."

Angel's eyes immediately shot up to his wife. "You're not fat, Cordy. You're beautiful."

"Yeah, okay." Cordelia snorted.

"You are." Angel pulled her in for a kiss.

When they broke apart, Cordelia smiled up at him. "Thanks for that."

"Anytime." Angel smiled back at her.

"So, how'd the vision go?" Cordelia asked.

Angel turned away from her. "I killed a client."

"What?"

"One of the vampires in your vision was one of our clients. I killed him."

Cordelia looked down, fixing her towel so it covered both her breast, and large stomach. "Well, Angel, you did what you thought was right."

"This is just…it doesn't make sense. I work for the Powers and now I work for Wolfram and Hart, and gee what do you know, both jobs conflict with each other." Angel clenched his jaw.

Cordelia reached up, stroking his cheek softly with her hand. "Angel, we'll make this work. I know we will. Don't worry about it now. Okay?"

Angel nodded slowly.

"Good, now take a shower, you smell like stale beer and cigarettes and I can't say that it isn't making me sick to my stomach."

"Wouldn't want that." Angel smiled, placing his hands on Cordelia's belly before bending down to kiss it.

She giggled at him before motioning for him to jump in the shower and then making her way out of the bathroom.

Jess and Spike sat in her office for two more hours, talking about anything and everything. Their favorite movies, favorite ingredient to put in blood, what Spike had been like before he had been turned into a vampire. Jess enjoyed the blonde vampire's company, and could not see why her father disliked him so much.

But suddenly, Jess became silent as Spike turned the spotlight onto her.

"So, you grew up in a hell dimension, what was that like?" Spike asked.

Jess shrugged, the smile she had clearly gotten from her mother's genes fading from her lips. "It was…I don't know. Different."

"Well, I assume it would be." Spike said, almost regretting that he had asked Jess about her past. He saw how talking about it cut her deep.

"Yeah. It was very dark, cold, but mostly just dark. I wasn't scared though." Jess smiled fondly, remembering that Connor had been there with her all that time. "I was never alone."

"Right because bloody Holtz had taken you." Spike said, angrily.

"I didn't spend my time with Holtz, but if Connor hadn't been there I don't know what I would have done." Jess said, immediately realizing she had mentioned Connor when no one could even remember her brother.

"Who's Connor?" Spike asked.

"Um…" Jess stood, sighing. "That's a story for a rainy day. I should get to bed, it's late."

Spike nodded. "Jess, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure." Jess said, facing the vampire.

"Don't tell anyone I'm back. I made a mess of things down in Fred's lab and I'm sure they all hate me. Plus the whole humiliation factor once your father finds out I'm stuck here, I don't think I could deal well." Spike said, almost sheepishly.

"Your secrets safe with me." Jessica smiled at the vampire before making her way to her private elevator.

Spike stood there, long after Jess had left the room, a small smile dancing across his face. Maybe being stuck in L.A. wouldn't be so bad after all.


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 49**

It had been a week since Spike's return, and so far no one knew the blonde vampire was back except for Jessica who had not told a soul about Spike, just like she had promised. Spike and Jess had spent almost every night in her office, talking until the sun would almost come up, about anything they felt like. Spike would tell her how he had spooked some of the people around the office during the day and how much he hated being unable to touch anything, and Jess would tell him how much she hated running Wolfram and Hart and how much she just wanted to get back to fighting all the evil in the world instead of cutting deals with it.

It was late and Jess was making her way into her office after yet another boring meeting. She unbuttoned her dark blue button up shirt and took it off, fixing the white tank top she worn underneath it. She didn't even bother turning around, she already felt his presence behind her.

"Spike?" Jess asked, running a hand through her long curly hair.

"Well, you're the only one who can sense a ghost around here, that's for damn sure." Spike told her.

Jess turned around, flashing him a gorgeous smile. "Maybe I'm just used to seeing you every night."

"That could be it too." Spike smiled back at her. He had grown very comfortable around Jessica the past few days, and it boggled his mind. Who would have ever thought he'd ever like anyone who was remotely like Angel? And Jessica definitely was a spitting image of her father when she wanted to be.

"So, how was your day?" Jess asked.

"Boring. There's bloody nothing to do around this place." Spike sighed.

"Don't have to tell me twice. I'm like praying for my mom to have a vision. I need to get out, because if I have to spend one more night in a meeting I'm going to pull my hair out."

"Wouldn't want that." Spike smiled.

Jess turned to Spike, a sly grin on her face. "Shut up invisible man."

"I'm not invisible, I just can't grab anything." Spike sighed. "Can't say I'm a fan of it."

Jess nodded. "If there's a way to fix whatever's happened to you, I'll find it."

"That means a lot." Spike said, and he meant it.

"Well…" Jess rubbed the back of her neck. "I should get upstairs. I'm sure my mom cooked dinner, I don't want to be on her bad side tonight so I better get up there before she gets mad."

"Hormones got her that bad?" Spike raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah." Jess nodded. "She's like on a warpath one minute, and the next she is hysterically crying. It's driving me crazy."

Spike just smiled and shook his head as he watched the young girl make her way to her elevator.

Cordelia was sitting at the small kitchen table in her family's penthouse reading a book when she heard the door open.

"Angel?" Cordelia called out.

"No, it's me." Jess said, entering the kitchen, surprised to find that Cordelia had not cooked dinner. The past four nights in a row Cordelia had gone on a home-made dinner spree and Angel and Jess had felt the brunt of it when both of them would walk in late from the office, and choose to just drink some blood over Cordelia's meals. "So, umm, what's for dinner?"

Cordelia looked up from her book, a smirk on her face. "Well, since I've cooked the last few nights and _no one_ has bothered to eat anything I just assumed you and your father would manage by yourselves tonight."

Jess rolled her eyes as Cordelia's glance returned to the book in front of her. Cordelia's pregnancy had made her mood swings unbearable, and they were getting worse as each day passed. Both Jessica and Angel were walking around on tippie-toes, trying not to set Cordelia off, but it was looking like that was hopeless, seeing as how anything that was said to Cordelia would upset her in some shape or form.

"So…what are you reading?" Jess asked trying to change the topic of conversation to lighten her mother's mood.

"Just a baby name book." Cordelia said, a smiling creeping across her face as she leaned back in the chair, rubbing her still growing stomach. "I want to be prepared this time."

Jess smiled, glad to see her mother in a better mood, as she leaned against the counter. "Well, I like my name so you couldn't have done to bad last time."

Cordelia just smiled fondly, remembering the day Jessica had entered the world. It was a little over four years ago, but it seemed so much longer to Cordelia. So much had happened since then, so much had changed. "Well, I hadn't even thought of names when I was pregnant with you."

"Probably because you thought I was going to be an evil demon spawn…" Jess grinned, knowing all to well what we fate you have been had Angel not delivered her.

"Well…" Cordelia said, standing as quickly as her body would allow. "I'm still waiting on your father so we can decide on a name together."

"Where is dad?" Jess asked.

"Here." Angel's voice filled the penthouse as he rushed into the kitchen.

"What's up?" Jess asked. "You look like you just ran a marathon…and lost."

"We need to have a meeting." Angel said. "All of us."

"Why?" Jess asked.

"They bugged me." Angel held up a small microphone that he pulled off of his black suit jacket. "I was out answering one of your mom's visions when suddenly the entire army of Wolfram and Hart showed up."

Jess just nodded. "Oh…"

"What do you mean 'oh'? They put a tracker on me!" Angel was angry.

"Well, you did kill a client last week…" Jess reminded her father of Jimmy.

"So?" Angel said.

"Maybe they just want to keep an eye on you." Jess offered.

"Well, you're the boss! Tell them to stop tracking me and to leave me alone when I go out to do my work for the Powers!" Angel huffed.

"Fine." Jess put her hands up sarcastically in defeat. "Are we done now?"

"No." Angel said. "We need to have a meeting."

"Who?" Jess asked.

"All of us. They bugged Wesley too, he came with me. And they bugged Fred to make sure she wasn't plotting against them in the lab." Angel said. "We all want to talk, but it needs to be out of this place. They want to meet at the park downtown."

Jess nodded. "Okay. Get everyone together." She then made her way out of the kitchen to throw on a pair of jeans and a small tee shirt.

"Cordy, are you going to come?" Angel asked.

Cordelia nodded. "I _am_ part of this team, right?"

But before Angel could answer her, Cordelia was already out of the kitchen.

Angel cursed himself silently for saying anything that would change Cordelia's mood. He loved that she was having his child, but he was just about done with her little tantrums and hormones. She seemed like a completely different person every other minute.

Gunn, Wesley, Fred, and Lorne were already at the park by the time Angel, Cordelia, and Jess arrived.

"Sorry we're late." Angel said.

"Yeah, mom had to stop and go to the bathroom." Jess added.

"Oh sure, blame it on the pregnant lady." Cordelia huffed.

Jess turned to face her mother. "Mom, you did have to go to the bathroom, I'm not blaming you…" But Jess didn't even bother finishing her sentence knowing that if she started a fight with Cordelia she would lose anyway.

"Anyway…" Fred said, trying to change the topic of conversation to save Jess from Cordelia's wrath.

"Right." Jess crossed her arms. "So you guys are all being tracked and recorded?"

"Well, not all of us." Gunn said. "Just your dad, Wes, and Fred."

"Why just you guys?" Jess asked Fred, Wesley, and her father.

Wesley shrugged. "I couldn't tell you."

"Probably because Wes went to help Angel with the vision, and last time Angel went out he killed a client." Lorne said. "Fred over here, I don't know why anyone would have to track her."

"Because she's our science department. I guess the Senior Partner's want to keep an eye on that." Jess said.

"Well. How do we know it's even the Senior Partners?" Gunn asked.

"Or that we aren't being tracked right now?" Wesley added.

"Nope." Fred said. "I did a reading of the area before we all got here. No one knows where we are…"

The screams were far away, but Angel and Jessica could hear them since they both had vampire senses.

"Dad?" Jess looked to her father.

"Yeah." Angel knew what his daughter was talking about without her saying another word.

Quickly, Angel and Jess took off from the park, into the woods, in the direction the distant screams were coming from.

"What the hell?" Gunn asked.

Cordelia just huffed, rubbing her swollen belly. "Who knows with those two?"

Jess and Angel came to a clearing in the woods to find the screams were coming from a girl who was under a werewolf's grasp.

"Damn it!" Angel turned to Jess. "Got any silver on you?"

"Um…no." Jess said flatly. "Resort to kicking its ass?"

"Sure." Angel shrugged, and then jumped on the werewolf's back.

Jess followed her father's lead, circling around the werewolf before lunging at it, and tackling both her father and the wolf to the ground. The werewolf took a few more counters on both Angel and Jessica, trying to rip them to peaces when suddenly Cordelia, and Wesley came out of the woods and into the clearing.

"Angel!" Cordelia panicked.

Angel looked up at his wife, fear filling the vampire's eyes. "Cordy! Get out of here!"

But it was too late. The werewolf had seen Cordelia. The wolf lunged at Cordelia, and Angel buried his head, he couldn't watch.

Jess however, reacted the only way she knew how too. She vamped out, knocking the werewolf out of midair, and far away from her mother. She then jumped on top of the wolf. "Some help here!"

The werewolf was too strong though and tossed Jessica into a tree before rising to its feet. It was Angel's turn to save the day, or night, this time. He quickly gave the werewolf two punches in the gut as Gunn, Lorne, and Fred joined Wesley and Cordelia in the clearing.

"Angel!" Lorne said, throwing the vampire his silver watch.

Angel grabbed the watch and drove it into the werewolf, causing it to drop to the floor and turn into a man. A dead man.

Angel sighed, making his way over to Jessica, and helping her to her feet. "You okay?"

"Been better." Jess smiled, rubbing her head.

Cordelia rushed forward, pulling both Angel and Jessica close to her, the best she could with her enormous stomach. "Are you guys okay?"

"Fine." Angel said, planting a kiss on Cordelia's forehead. "Cordy, I don't want you out here like that. You could have been killed."

Cordelia nodded. "I know. I shouldn't have yelled. But look, your both okay, and I'm okay…"

"And the girl got away." Jess said, taking a step away from her family.

"What?" Angel asked.

"The girl. The one the werewolf was attacking. She must have taken off once we got it off of her." Jess said.

"You're right…" Angel looked around, seeing no sign of the woman who was attacked.

"Was she bitten?" Wesley asked.

Jess and Angel looked at each other, and then down at the ground.

"Yes." Angel said.

"You're certain?" Wesley asked.

Jess nodded. "I can smell her blood…"

"We need to find her then, right?" Cordelia asked. "She was infected."

Angel nodded. "Me and Jess will go track her. The rest of you, head back to the office."

"No." Cordelia said.

"What? Cordy…" Angel started.

"Jess is hurt." Cordelia motioned to her daughter who had blood running down her neck. "She hit her head."

"Jess?" Angel questioned.

"I'm fine. I can come." Jess said.

"No you ain't." Gunn looked at the back of her head. "If you didn't heal so damn fast you might actually need stitches."

"Alright, I'll go track her. Cordy, get Jess home. The rest of you, we need to figure out what kind of werewolf this was and how we are going to stop this." Angel said before taking off in the direction the woman's trail was.

Gunn carried Jessica into her penthouse with Cordelia close behind him.

"Put her on the couch, Gunn." Cordelia said. "I'll go get the first-aid kit."

"Mom, I'm fine…" Jess started, but knew it was no use, Cordelia was on a mission.

"You gonna be okay, kid?" Gunn asked.

"Fine. Thanks, Gunn." Jess said.

Gunn nodded, and made his way out of the room, as Cordelia entered it, first-aid kit in hand.

"Sit up, let me see that head of yours." Cordelia said, managing to sit down on the floor the best she could with her huge belly.

"Mom, get off the floor." Jess said. "I'm fine…" She tried to sit up, but everything began to swirl, so she quickly collapsed back down onto the couch.

"You're not fine." Cordelia moved Jessica's head to expose the big, bloody, gash, right above her daughter's neck. "This is not good…"

"Just clean it up. I heal fast." Jess reminded her.

Cordelia glared down at her daughter. "Don't tell me how to clean a wound, I've been doing it a lot longer then you…" Suddenly Cordelia doubled over, hands grabbing at her stomach. "Ouch."

"Mom?" Jess panicked, sitting up quickly, and then falling back into the couch just as fast as she had gotten up. Her head was throbbing. "Mom?"

"I'm fine." Cordelia gave Jessica a tired smile. "The baby just kicked is all. Now come on, let me clean up that cut."

Jess moved slightly so Cordelia could wash and bandage up her head. After a few minutes Cordelia got to her feet.

"Done?" Jess asked, feeling the bandage on the back of her head.

Cordelia nodded, looking down at her hands. "I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"For what happened to you." Cordelia said, motioning to Jessica's head. "If I hadn't been so stupid and jumped out then that thing wouldn't have gone after me and you wouldn't have had to protect me."

"Not your fault. I probably would have ended up with my head smashed into a tree regardless of if I was saving you or myself."

"And I'm sorry for my moods lately. I know I haven't been the easiest person to get along with."

"Not going to argue there." Jessica grinned.

Cordelia nodded, slowly standing. "Why don't you try and get to sleep?"

Jess shook her head. "I don't want to get up just yet, I still feel a little dizzy."

"Well, I'm going to head to bed. I'm tired and your little brother or sister likes to wake me up nice and early." Cordelia smiled down at her large stomach.

"Good night, Mom."

"Good night, Jess." Cordelia said, making her way into her bedroom.

Angel followed the scent of the woman who had been attacked to a small house on the L.A. boarder. He was amazed that the woman had been able to make it home as fast as she did, but he assumed it was because she had been so scared she probably didn't even realize how fast she was moving.

Angel sighed, not knowing how he was going to handle the situation at hand. He couldn't just knock on the door, it was past midnight, and he couldn't just hang around until the sun came up, he would burn to bits. He also knew he couldn't wait and come back the following night; the girl would have turned already. He decided Jess or Gunn would have to come back to the house the next day, somehow persuading the girl to trust them.

Angel took another glance at the address of the house so he would remember what to tell the others before he took off back to the office of Wolfram and Hart.

Gunn met Fred, Wesley, and Lorne down in Fred's laboratory after he dropped Jessica off. He entered to find the body of the man who had once been the werewolf on a lab table, and Fred and Wesley and another man in a white jacket were standing over it.

"So, what we looking at?" Gunn asked.

Fred turned to face Gunn, running a hand through her hair. "Not sure. So far we think it's a rare species…"

"It's a werewolf." Gunn stated the odvious.

"But there are many different kinds of werewolves. Think of them like dogs." The other man in the white lab coat turned around, and Gunn could see it was Knox, Fred's assistant who just happened to drool over everything Fred did.

"Right…" Gunn said.

"At any rate, we need to get this girl under our observation." Wesley said, ignoring Knox. It was clear to see that the ex-watcher did not like the new scientist that Fred spent so much time with.

"Isn't that what we sent Angel to do?" Gunn asked.

"If he found her in time." Wesley said, checking his watch. "The sun is almost up."

"Which means that if Angelcakes didn't find this girl then tonight she will be shedding some fur." Lorne said, making a face. "I wouldn't want to be in her company for that."

"Well, Angelcakes found her." Angel entered the lab. "But I couldn't get her out of the house without causing a scene. But we do need to get this girl back here, and fast. We need to keep her safe, we need to make sure she understands what's happening to her."

Wesley nodded, understanding. "So one of us will head over there today, and be calm about this whole thing."

Angel nodded. "I was thinking Jess could do it. Just incase the girl tried to fight whoever went over there. Does anybody know how she is doing?"

Gunn shrugged. "I dropped her off upstairs earlier. Cordy was going to patch her up."

"I'll go check on her. In the mean time, I want you guys figuring out everything we can about this werewolf. We need to keep this girl safe."

Wesley nodded. "We'll get on it."

Spike came through the wall of Jessica's penthouse to find her on the couch, watching TV. He smiled at the sight of her and watched her for a few moments, before she picked her head up and smiled back at him.

"What are you looking at?" Jess asked.

Immediately Spike noticed the bandage on the back of her head, and the dry blood on her neck. He damned himself for losing his vampire senses when he had become a ghost, otherwise he would have known she had been hurt from the minute he entered the room. "What happened?"

"Little accident." Jess shrugged, slowly sitting up. 'Werewolf, but I'm okay."

Spike reached out a hand to touch her but his fist went right threw her. "Damn it." He said, quickly retracting his hand.

"Still can't touch anything?" Jess asked.

"No." Spike looked down. "It's bloody hell."

"Well, the good news is that if my Dad ever walked in here and found you, he couldn't touch you."

"That is good news."

"You know you shouldn't be up here, right?" Jess grinned.

Spike nodded. "I know. I just got so bloody bored floating around in your office like a big floof."

Suddenly Spike and Jess heard the front door of the penthouse swing open.

"Hide." Jess told Spike, who quickly floated into the wall, clearly just in time, as Angel walked in.

"Jess?" Angel looked around curiously. "Who were you talking to?"

Jess shrugged. "Nobody. It must have been the TV."

Angel nodded, noticing the TV was on. "How's your head?"

"Better." Jess said, unwrapping the bandage Cordelia had put on earlier. "Mom patched me up."

"Where is your mom?" Angel asked.

"Sleeping." Jess said. "She was tired."

Angel nodded.

"Did you find the girl?"

"Kind of. I followed her back to her house, but the sun was coming up and I didn't have time to try and break in and all…" Angel sighed.

"I'll take care of it. Write the address down and then go get some sleep. You look beat."

Angel nodded, handing Jess the paper he had written the address on. "You sure your head is okay?"

Jess smiled up at her father. "I'm good."

Angel nodded again and then made his way into his bedroom. Once the vampire had closed the door, Spike's head popped back out of the wall.

"So, looks like we are going werewolf hunting?" Spike asked, a smile on his face.

"That we are." Jess said, standing and grabbing her coat, and then making her way to the door, Spike a step behind her.

Angel entered his bedroom tired and worn out from his adventure the night before. He was glad to see Cordelia resting, her chest rising with each breath she took. She needed the sleep, and anyone who came within five feet of her could see that.

Angel sat down on the bed gently, slowly taking off his shoes, and then stripping down to his boxers. He tried to get under the covers quietly so he did not wake Cordelia, but she rolled right over, resting her head on his chest as he lay down.

"You're back." Cordelia said, half asleep, her eyes still closed.

Angel nodded. "Go back to sleep…"

"Did you get the girl?" Cordelia asked, ignoring Angel. She was comfortable, but had slept enough that she wasn't about to just roll over and close her eyes.

"I found her." Angel sighed, knowing Cordelia was going to pursue the topic of the girl until she had gotten all the information she wanted. "But I didn't bring her in."

Cordelia's head immediately shot up. "What do you mean?"

"I mean don't worry about it." Angel smiled at his pregnant wife. "Everything is under control, now can I get some sleep?"

Cordelia smiled back at Angel. "Sure. I'm going to go eat breakfast, I'm starving." She slowly managed her way out of bed.

Angel couldn't wipe the grin off of his face as he watched Cordelia waddle out of their bedroom, she was beautiful. He closed his eyes, the vision of her still burning in his mind. However, a minute later, he shot out of bed as the sounds of Cordelia's screams filled the room.

Jess pulled the beautifully expensive car that was provided to her by Wolfram and Hart up to the address Angel had written down for her. Spike sat beside her, admiring the house.

"It's cute." Spike said. "Didn't even think houses like this existed in L.A."

"Well, they do." Jess stuck her tongue out at the ghost of a vampire. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Why can't I come?" Spike asked.

"Because if she decides to push you, and can't, I'm pretty sure she will freak out." Jess told him, getting out of the car

"Why would she push me?" Spike asked again, but got no answer as Jessica had already closed the door, and was now making her way to the house.

Jessica knocked on the door and a few minutes later a young woman with blonde hair slowly opened the door. The woman looked tired, her hair messy, and her eyes struggling to open in the bright sunlight.

"Can I help you?" She asked Jess.

"Yeah, actually…I'm um…Jessica Angel, I run a law firm…" Jess took out her card and handed it to the woman. "Maybe you've heard of us…Wolfram and Hart?"

The woman took the card and studied it, then studied Jessica's face. "This is a joke, right? You're like seventeen, you can't run a law firm."

Jessica straightened out her gray button up shirt. "I…it's a long story, but anyway, let me just cut to the chase. Were you out at the park last night?"

The woman's eyes narrowed at Jessica. "Why?"

"You were attacked." Jessica stated. "I was there…"

The woman looked hard at Jessica again. "What do you want?"

"You to come with me." Jess said.

The woman took a deep breath. "Why?"

"Because I'm probably one of the only people who can help you."

The woman thought for a moment and then nodded. "Okay. Let me just get dressed."

Five minutes later the woman was following Jessica out to her car. The woman got in the backseat, and Jessica got in the driver's seat, turning to Spike.

"Spike this is…" Jess looked back at the woman.

"Nina." The woman in the back seat said.

"Spike." Spike smiled back at the blonde who had a small resemblance to Buffy.

"Great." Nina huffed. "Someone want to explain to me why I'm actually going with you people? Why I trust you?"

Spike smiled at Jess. "Because this one has a way with people…" He joked, reaching for Jessica's hand, but suddenly, realizing he wouldn't be able to touch it anyway, pulled away.

Jess and Nina both noticed Spike's original intensions. Jess looked back at Nina nervously. "My dad will explain everything when we get to the office."

Nina nodded, leaning back into her seat with her arms folded.

Angel rushed out into the living room to find Cordelia standing in the center of the room, her mouth opened wide.

"What?" Angel panicked, making his way quickly to Cordelia's side, and leaning down, putting his hands on her stomach. "Is it the baby?"

"Jess." Cordelia said, looking at the empty couch. "She's not here!"

Angel looked at the couch, and then back to Cordelia, relief soothing his body as he stood. "That's what you're screaming about?"

"Well, let's see…my daughter was out here last night, blood gushing from her head, and now this morning she is gone…yeah that's exactly what I'm screaming about!" Cordelia snapped.

"She's fine." Angel said, sitting down on the couch. "She went to go get the girl from last night."

"She what?"

"I found the girl's house, but I couldn't wait around for her. It was almost morning by the time I got there, and unless you wanted me to turn into a pile of dust, I couldn't have hung around there much longer."

"So you sent her out there, after she was hurt last night?" Cordelia threw her arms out, her hormones flying.

Angel sighed, not even bothering to answer; he knew he would lose the battle anyway.

"Get dressed." Cordelia told him. "We're going downstairs and waiting for Jessica to come in, and if she doesn't in about ten minutes you're dead, buddy…"

"He is dead." Jessica said, making her presence known as she entered the living room. "And the girl is down in your office, dad. You should probably get down there and explain everything to her."

Angel nodded, silently thanking Jessica for walking in when she did; he then quickly made his way into his bedroom to get dressed.

"I'll be down in my office." Jess said, moving to the elevator. "You should probably get dressed too, Mom, this girl will probably want another woman in the room when dad explains everything to her."

Cordelia nodded, watching her daughter make her way out of the room. Angel was still in trouble for letting Jess go out with her head in the condition it was in, Cordelia would just have to wait and yell at him later for it.

Jess entered her office, to find Spike standing in the middle of it. He turned and smiled at her.

"So the werewolf took it all well then?" Spike asked. "She must have anyway, if you're back here to fast."

"I didn't tell her she is a werewolf." Jess said, leaning against her desk. "I'll leave that up to my dad."

"Good plan."

"I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"About you?"

"Me?" Spike raised an eyebrow, trying to hide his smile.

Jess nodded. "Well, more about your condition."

"What condition?"

"The one that makes you unable to touch anything."

"Oh, you mean me being a ghost?" Spike sighed.

"Yeah." Jess nodded. "I've been thinking. You might be a ghost, but even ghost's have freewill, right?"

Spike thought for a moment. "I guess so. Why?"

"Well, what if you wanted to touch something so bad that you put all your energy on it? Focused on it until you could grab it."

A small smile broke out across Spike's face. "You think that would work?"

Jess held up a small coffee cup, and then placed it on her desk, a grin dancing on her lips. "Worth a try."

Angel entered his office, with Cordelia two steps behind him, to find Gunn, Wesley, Fred, and the blonde woman from the park all sitting in there.

"Angel, this is Nina." Gunn said, introducing the woman.

Nina stood, a half smile on her face. "Nice to meet you, Angel."

"You too…" Angel smiled back, he then turned to Cordelia. "Nina, this is my wife, Cordelia."

"Nice to meet you." Cordelia said to Nina as she made her way to the chair next to the one Nina had just been sitting in.

"Nina was just telling us a little about herself." Wesley said, handing Angel a file. "Everything on her _case_ that Fred could gather is here."

Angel nodded. "Thanks."

"We'll, it was nice chatting with you, Nina, but we all really need to get back to work." Fred said, before leading Gunn and Wesley out of the room.

"So…" Angel said, sitting down at his desk as he motioned for Nina to sit back down. "Do you know why you're here, Nina?"

"I was attacked. I was told you guys could help me, I guess." Nina said, sitting.

Angel nodded, reading over everything Fred had written down about what they had discovered about the werewolf that had bitten Nina. "Well, yeah. I was…well we all were there when you were attacked."

"You what?" Nina was confused.

"We were there." Angel told her. "We tried to save you."

Nina began to nod slowly after a moment. "You and your daughter, you guys jumped out, tackled the...the dog that attacked me."

"That dog…well…" Angel started. "It wasn't a dog."

"Then what was it?" Nina asked.

"A…" Angel looked at Cordelia who just shrugged, clearly not sure how to explain anything to Nina either. "It was a werewolf."

Nina snorted. "Yeah, okay."

"It's the truth." Cordelia turned to Nina. "I know it sounds crazy but…"

"Crazy isn't even the word." Nina stood.

"You're senses have been heightened." Angel stood as well. "You smell everything so much better, hear so much clearer."

Nina nodded after a minute. "But so?"

"So we're telling you the truth." Angel told her.

"Bull!" Nina was almost in tears.

Cordelia stood, wrapping an arm around Nina the best she could with her stomach in the way. "You have to trust us."

"Why?" Nina shot back. "You're telling me that monster's are real!"

"Because they are." Angel said. "Werewolves, ghosts, demons, vampires…"

Nina shook her head. "No."

Angel nodded. "Yes."

"Prove it!" Nina snapped.

Angel looked to Cordelia and then to Nina, and then at his hands. "If I do, you don't move."

"Fine." Nina said, crossing her arms.

Quickly, Angel looked back up, his game face on. He watched as the horror made its presences known on Nina's face, and then he quickly morphed back to his human form. "See? I'm a vampire."

"This is a joke…a bizarre joke." Nina said, backing away from Angel.

"Wish it was." Cordelia put a hand on Nina's shoulder to stop her. "But it isn't. Things that go bump in the night are real."

Nina felt the claw marks on her back and sighed, all the events of the previous night and everything Angel had just said crashing down on top of her. She laughed bitterly. "I guess you're daughter and her little boyfriend were right, you people are probably the only ones who can help me."

"Boyfriend?" Angel screwed up his face. "What boyfriend?"

Nina shrugged. "I don't know. Some guy, he seemed older then her, bleached out hair, gorgeous cheekbone?"

"What?" Angel's tempered flared.

"Is that what's really important now?" Cordelia gave Angel a look.

"No. Nina, go on out to my front desk tell Harmony that Gunn and Wesley should bring you downstairs." Angel told her.

"And what are they going to do with me down there?" Nina raised an eyebrow.

"Well…cage you." Angel told her, with an uneasy smile. "Just for tonight, and every other night there is a full moon, so you don't hurt yourself or anyone."

Nina nodded after a moment. "Thank you." She then made her way out to the front desk.

Angel looked at Cordelia, anger rising in his eyes. "Nina said Jess has a boyfriend. A bleached haired, old man of a boyfriend."

"Angel…" Cordelia tried to calm her husband down. "Spike's gone. Maybe Jess has a boyfriend who just looks like him?"

Angel gave her a look and she knew just how stupid she had sounded so she said nothing else as she followed him down the hallway.

Spike looked at the cup sitting on Jessica's desk and sighed. If he could he would have smashed the cup into a million pieces.

"I can't bloody pick it up!" Spike snapped. "No matter how hard I try I just can't pick it up!"

"Well maybe if you didn't get so angry…" Jess offered, leaning against her desk and rolling her eyes. She had watched Spike try and pick the cup up for a good hour and a half and was starting to get really bored.

"It's not like it has feelings." Spike shot back.

Jess shrugged. "Fine. Maybe I was wrong, maybe it doesn't matter how hard you want something, you're a ghost so maybe you just can't touch anything."

"Maybe I just don't want the cup bad enough." Spike turned to her.

Jess snorted, throwing her arms out. "Then pick something you do want and try that. I didn't sit here for an hour-"

But Jessica was cut off by Spike's lips on hers. When they broke apart he smiled down at her. "See, if I want it bad enough I can touch it."

Jess nodded slowly, her eyes meeting Spike's as he went in for another kiss. This time, however, they were broken up by a big, booming voice.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Angel's angry voice bounced off all the walls of Jessica's office.

Jessica and Spike quickly turned to see both Angel and Cordelia standing at the door to Jessica's office.

"Dad…" Jess could see the rage in her father's face. "Dad, it's not what it looks like."

"Really?" Angel moved closer to them. "Because to me it looks like Spike here is the real deal now, kissing my daughter, and now I have every reason in the world to hit him."

"Go for it, blockhead." Spike dared Angel.

All the anger that Angel had built up for days when Spike had been there came to a boil, and the dark haired vampire hurled himself at Spike, only to find that he went right through the blonde vampire.

"That was bloody brilliant." Spike smirked.

"You…you're still a ghost?" Angel was confused as he got to his feet.

"Yup." Spike smiled. "You daughter was just testing a theory about me being able to touch things if I want them bad enough. And guess what, Nancyboy? I wanted those gorgeous lips of hers enough to feel them."

Angel clenched his jaw. "Shut up, Spike."

"And what the hell are you going to do about it?" Spike mocked Angel. "I'm a ghost, remember?"

Angel nodded. "I remember." He then made his way over to Jessica's desk, rummaging through her drawers.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jessica shot at her father.

Cordelia pulled Jess close to her, letting her daughter know it probably wasn't the best time to tempt her father.

Angel pulled what he had been looking for out of the bottom drawer, and held it up. It was the amulet that Spike had worn to save the Hellmouth, the one that had brought Spike to Wolfram and Hart.

"And what in the bloody hell are you going to do with that?" Spike asked. "Wave it in my face? Oh, I'm _so_ scared."

"Just my own theory." Angel smirked. "If I smash this does the ghost of the vampire go bye-bye?"

"Dad…" Jess started.

"Angel…" Cordelia joined her daughter, not wanting her husband to do anything stupid.

But it was too late, as Angel dropped the amulet on the floor, and stepped on it, breaking it into millions of pieces.

"Dad!" Jess rushed forward, only to see a swirl of particles and fragments come out of the broken amulet, and suck Spike right back into it's essence.


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 50**

"Dad!" Jess looked down at the now shattered amulet, and then up at her father, her eyes wide. "What the hell did you do?"

"I…" Angel looked back down at the pieces of amulet at his feet. "I didn't think it would actually work. I didn't think…"

"Spike's gone." Jess stated. "You sent him to…I don't know. Hell?"

"He kissed you." Angel tried to justify his actions.

"Oh, and I kicked and screamed for him to get off of me!" Jess said sarcastically, the bitterness rising in her voice. "News flash Dad, your daughter is a big girl now. She makes her own decisions."

Before Angel could get another word in, Jess blew past him, but was stopped by her mother.

"Jess, knock it off." Cordelia held her daughter back.

"Are you kidding me?" Jess spat at her mother. "You just saw what he did! Spike is gone and no one knows where he is!"

Suddenly a loud rumble erupted from under their feet. Jess turned back to her father to see the pieces of amulet at his feet throw themselves back together.

"Angel?" Cordelia questioned.

Angel shrugged, looking down nervously at the amulet. "I don't know…"

Then a huge burst of light filled the room, forcing Angel, Cordelia, and Jess to shield their eyes.

"Bloody hell!" Spike's voice bellowed as the light in the room dimmed out.

Angel, Cordelia, and Jess all looked up at once to see the blonde vampire standing right over the amulet.

"Spike?" Jess asked.

"Spike." Angel said, anger still lingering in his voice at the plain sight of the other dead man in the room.

Spike looked down at the amulet and then back up at Angel. "You bloody tried to kill me!"

"Key word, _tried_." Angel sighed. "I should have known it wouldn't be that easy to get rid of you."

"Yeah? Well screw you!" Spike stood on the tips of his toes, pointing at Angel.

"Calm down there, ghostie…" Angel smirked.

"That's it!" Spike charged at Angel.

Angel had a smirk on his face, but it was wiped off clean as Spike's body connected with his, throwing the dark haired vampire over Jessica's desk.

"Wow." Jess stated simply.

Cordelia nodded in agreement. "For a ghost, he can hit pretty good."

Angel jumped to his feet, game face on. "I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Try me!" Spike dared. "I'm a bloody ghost, you can't hit me!"

But Spike was very wrong, as Angel lunged at Spike, knocking the blonde vampire to the floor, and giving him two right hooks across the face.

The blood poured out of Spike's nose, surprising both him and Angel.

"You're not a ghost." Angel staggered to his feet.

Spike wiped his nose. "Apparently not anymore."

"What the hell is going on in here?" Gunn entered, followed by Wesley, Fred and Lorne. "We just got Nina comfortable and we hear World War III going on up here."

"Spike?" Lorne pointed at the blonde vampire.

"He's back!" Fred stated.

"And bleeding." Gunn added.

"He's solid again." Wesley concluded.

Spike nodded. "Bloody am."

"How?" Fred asked.

"Angel over here broke my amulet thingy." Spike pointed to the amulet on the floor. "It sucked me in and spit me back out, and now I'm a real boy."

"So Angel saved the day!" Fred chirped.

"If I had saved the day Spike would be gone for good…" Angel mumbled as he made his way out of Jessica's office.

"I'll go talk to him." Cordelia said, waddling out the door after her husband, one hand on her huge stomach, and the other on the small of her back.

"So…" Jess turned to Spike. "You're solid."

"And not connected to this bloody hell hole of a building." Spike grinned. "I'm a free man now, well vampire. Anyway, I'm bloody free."

Jess nodded. "Yes you are."

"So what does a free man like yourself plan on doing now, sugarplum?" Lorne asked the blonde vampire.

Spike thought for a moment, and then a small smile broke across his face. "I'm going to bloody Italy."

Jessica's mouth fell open when Spike said these words, but she quickly looked at her feet so he wouldn't see the hurt in her eyes. For some reason she felt a surge of jealousy and anger rise within her. For some reason she didn't want Spike to leave.

"Italy?" Fred was confused. "Why there?"

"Buffy." Jess said, looking up. "She's there."

"Oh." Fred said. "I see."

"Well, it's probably for the best." Gunn said. "I'm not sure our boy Angel would do good with you here anyway."

"He wouldn't." Spike agreed. "But he's got nothing to do with my decision. I'd love driving him insane for all eternity, but I've got my own agenda."

"Well, good luck, Spike." Wesley told the vampire. "We should all get back to work though."

"I'll drop you a postcard." Spike waved sarcastically as Wesley, Fred, Gunn, and Lorne exited.

"Well, like Wes said, good luck." Jess said, shuffling some papers on her desk, before making her way to the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Spike grabbed Jessica's arm and felt her tense up in his grasp immediately.

"I'm going to check with Harmony to see what time my next meeting is." Jess said coldly. "You know where the front door is, I'm sure you'll manage. Good luck in Italy."

"Jess…" Spike started, but it was too late, she was already out the door.

Cordelia was out of breath by the time she got up to the penthouse. She realized now why pregnant woman didn't run often. She had followed Angel all the way, but he was clearly angry and did not turn around once when she called his name, if anything he had sped up his pace.

She opened the door and walked around the penthouse until she found Angel in Jessica's workout room, knocking around the punching bag. He had taken off his black sweater and was now in a black tank top, and Cordelia watched in awe for a moment. He looked unbelievably attractive sweaty and angry, and his muscles bulged out with every punch he threw.

She snapped out of her trance when Angel stopped hitting the bag and turned to her, sweat pouring down his face.

"I was wrong. I know." Angel told her quickly. "I don't need a lecture from you on it."

"Well too bad, buddy." Cordelia said, waddling after Angel into the kitchen. "Because that's exactly what you are going to get."

"Look." Angel turned around quickly to face Cordelia. "Spike was kissing Jessica. He had his mouth all over my daughters! You're going to tell me I overreacted?"

"Trying to kill him?" Cordelia snorted. "Um…yeah, you overreacted."

Angel folded his arms, shaking his head.

Cordelia sat down, the weight of the child inside of her making her legs too tired to stand. "I mean, as much as I don't want to admit it, Jess is right. She is a young woman now; she isn't our little baby anymore. She can make her own decisions."

"Well, she should still be our little baby." Angel looked away.

"Angel…" Cordelia reached for his arm, already knowing where the conversation was headed.

"If I hadn't let Holtz take her, if I hadn't given her away she would be what? Four years old now?"

"Angel…"

"Then Spike wouldn't be kissing her, hell then we probably wouldn't even be in this damn mess known as Wolfram and Hart." Angel sat down next to Cordelia, burying his head in his hands. "This is all my fault."

"Angel, this isn't your fault." Cordelia felt a tear slip from her eye. She wrapped her arm around Angel the best she could, she hated seeing him in pain. "Trust me, this isn't your fault at all."

"This is all your fault!" Jessica entered the kitchen, angry, and pointing at Angel.

"What?" Angel's head shot up to see his daughter.

"Spike left. No in fact, he went to go get Buffy back. So thanks to you, he won't be around here anymore, oh and he'll be boning your ex too!" Jess spat.

"Jess, I'm sorry…" Angel stood.

"No you're not." Jess pushed her finger into Angel's chest. "You're just a big self-centered, blockhead!"

"Hey!" Cordelia stood, trying to defend Angel.

Jess whipped around to face her Cordelia. "Mom, shut up! I've had it up to here with you and your little moods so just shut it okay?"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Angel growled.

"Don't growl at me, jerk!" Jess snapped back.

"I'm sorry!" Angel was angry now. "I didn't know you had feelings for Spike!"

"I don't!" Jessica shot back, and then shook her head, realizing she didn't really know if she had feelings for Spike. She might have, but that didn't matter anymore, he wanted Buffy. "I mean…I don't know what was happening between us, but that's not the point! The point is you made Spike leave!"

"What does is matter if you don't care for him?" Angel asked, now totally confused.

"Hello? Earth to Moron-Of-a-Dad! He was another champion! A good guy with super strength! We could have used him around here, but _nooo_! You and your little jealousies got in the way!" Jessica told him.

"Jess…" Angel reached out for his daughter.

"Just don't." Jess pushed his hand away with a sigh, her temper calming a little. "I have a meeting I need to get to."

Before Angel or Cordelia could say another word to their daughter, she was out the door.

"Damn…" Angel sighed, running a hand through his now short, spiky hair. He had cut it at some point the last week. "I messed up."

Cordelia stood, nuzzling close to Angel so he could hold both her and their unborn child. "Jess just has a temper. Let her calm down. She knows you didn't do this on purpose."

Angel kissed the top of Cordelia's head. "I hope you're right."

Jess made her way to the front desk where she found Harmony sitting, painting her nails. She sighed, watching her secretary who seemed to care about everything else in the world except her job.

"Harmony?" Jess asked the blonde vampire behind the desk, but Harmony didn't even flinch. "Harmony? _Harmony_?"

Harmony's eyes shot up the third time Jessica called her name. "Yes boss?"

"I need the file on my two o'clock meeting."

"Oh, right." Harmony rummaged around her desk until she found a big file. She then handed it to Jess. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Jess turned to go into her office, and ran right into Spike. She looked up to see the vampire and sighed, moving around him and trying to avoid conversation at all cost.

"Jess?" Spike called out after her.

Jess rolled her eyes. So much for avoiding conversation. "Yes?"

"Well, I just…I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me." Spike said, shifting his weight. "It meant a lot."

"I'm glad." Jess tried her best to smile. "Now don't you have a plane to catch?"

Spike nodded, awkwardly taking Jessica into his embrace for a hug. "Really, thank you."

"Good luck." Jess gave a weak smile. "I mean it."

Spike nodded, watching Jessica turn away from him and make her way into her office for a meeting.

"So you're leaving, Spike?" Harmony spoke up to the other vampire.

Spike turned to his ex and gave her a sarcastic smile. "Yes, Harmony, I am. Thanks for asking, been good seeing you." He made his way to the elevator as quickly as possible.

"What? No good-bye?" Harmony called after him, but Spike was already out of the lobby.

Spike had been gone three days, and Jessica hadn't spoken to Angel since then. It wasn't that she had really cared for Spike; at least she didn't think she had. Maybe the two of them had something, but Spike wanted Buffy, and Jess knew that. That wasn't the reason Jessica was mad with Angel. She didn't blame him for taking Spike from her; she blamed Angel for pushing away someone who could have been an important asset to the team.

Angel sighed as he leaned against the doorframe of Jessica's gym, watching her take her aggression out on the punching bag. It wasn't long before he felt Cordelia's head rest on his shoulder.

"You doing okay?" Cordelia asked.

Angel shook his head, moving to the couch. "Jess is still really angry with me."

Cordelia nodded, slowly making her way over to Angel, and taking a seat next to him. "I know. But she'll get over it."

"She really liked Spike I think."

"I don't know if that was it." Cordelia said, rubbing small circles on her still growing stomach. She had two and a half more months to go, although she already felt like she was about to pop. "I think she was just lonely. This place seems to be able to do that to you."

"And yet being lonely doesn't mean neglecting your work." Eve's voice filled the room.

Angel and Cordelia both looked up to see the young woman leaning against a chair in the corner.

"Eve, what a surprise." Angel stood. "Get out."

"I'd love you." Eve grinned back. "But it's a little thing about the boss of this company not doing her job ever since the blonde ghost left."

"What are you talking about?" Cordelia asked.

"Just your daughter. She's been blowing off meetings. Let that woman of a werewolf leave…the Senior Partners aren't very happy with her, and personally, I wouldn't want to be on their bad side." Eve smiled. "So, if I were you I'd talk to her before they get to her. Oh, and by the way Cordelia, you have your doctor's appointment at noon today." And with that Eve was gone.

"Did I mention how much I don't like her?" Cordelia asked.

Angel nodded. "You're not alone there." He then stood.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to Jess."

"You think this is a good time?"

"As good a time as any." Angel said.

"I'll come with you." Cordelia told him, struggling to get up.

Angel smiled, helping his wife to her feet.

"Wipe that grin off your face, buddy, it's not funny to laugh at big, fat, pregnant, beached whale." Cordelia told him.

"You look beautiful." Angel told her, and he meant it. He then took her hand and led her into the gym where they found Jessica swinging a sword around.

"Jess?" Angel called out, cautiously.

Jess rolled her eyes, turning to find both her parents in the doorway. "What?"

"We need to talk." Angel told her.

Jess wiped the sweat from her forehead with a towel, before making her way past her parents. "No we don't."

"Look." Angel turned and followed his daughter, and Cordelia followed him. "I know you're angry with me about Spike."

"I'm not angry." Jess stated. "I'm over it."

"So what's with not talking to us then?" Cordelia folded her arms over her hump of a stomach.

"Just…I've got things going on." Jess told them.

"You let Nina leave?" Angel asked.

Jess nodded. "The full moon's over. She's safe until next month. She said she'll be back then."

Angel nodded, a little confused. "Oh, Eve said…"

"Eve's a dumbass." Jess stated the obvious. "So don't take anything she says to heart."

Angel nodded in agreement. "So, then you and I are okay?"

Jess shrugged. "I guess. I still think you were a big, dumb, stupid, ass about the Spike thing, but what am I going to do about it." Jess then made her way into her bedroom.

Cordelia turned to Angel. "She's still hurt."

"Who? Jess?" Angel asked.

"Duh." Cordelia snorted.

"She said she wasn't."

"I'm a girl. I know these things." Cordelia kissed Angel. "I'll talk to her after the doctor's appointment today."

"You want me to come with you?" Angel asked.

Cordelia smiled. "You are the daddy, right?" She then took his hand and placed it on her enormous stomach.

"I am." Angel smiled back.

Fred sat at her desk in her lab, with a puzzled look on her face. What had happened to Spike earlier that week made no sense, and the physicist was determined to find out why it had actually happened. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door to her office open.

"Well, took me long enough to find you." Wesley smiled, taking a seat on the corner of Fred's desk.

"Wes?" Fred smiled up. "What are you doing here?"

"Haven't seen you in a day or so, thought something might have happened. What have you been up to?"

"Thinking."

"About?"

"Spike."

"Spike?"

"What happened to him..." Fred sighed. "It just doesn't make sense."

Wesley nodded. "It certainly took us all by surprise."

"I mean all Angel did was break the amulet. Right? And then suddenly Spike's true vampire essence gets released?"

"I don't know." Wesley shrugged.

"It's like it was meant to happen though." Fred said. "Like Spike…"

"Like his job isn't finished." Wesley finished her thought.

"He saved the world." Fred said. "Maybe…maybe he is the champion now."

"You mean the Shanshu Prophecy is about him?"

Fred shrugged. "I don't know. He did take Angel's spot in the Sunnydale apocalypse."

"That is true." Wesley realized. "Maybe we should keep an eye on it. Do some research."

Fred nodded. "Let's keep it between us for now though."

Wesley nodded, a smile creeping across his face as he watched Fred look back down at her books. She was beautiful.

Cordelia sighed, as Angel helped her make her way down to the hospital wing of Wolfram and Hart. She hated hospitals, always had since the rebar accident in Sunnydale. She stopped short, right outside the room that had been set up especially for her.

"It's going to be okay." Angel reassured her. "I'm going to be right here with you."

Cordelia nodded weakly before opening the door to find what looked like a normal hospital room. A doctor stood in the corner. A young man with blonde hair hanging over his eyes. He smiled when he saw Cordelia and Angel enter.

"Mrs. Angel." The doctor took Cordelia's hand. "I'm Doctor Scott. It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Cordelia said nervously.

Dr. Scott then moved to shake Angel's hand. "Mr. Angel."

"It's just Angel, actually." Angel said, taking the doctor's hand.

"Right, whatever you prefer. Now, Cordelia, why don't we get you up on the table?" The doctor asked.

Cordelia nodded, as Angel helped her sit up on the exam table.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Scott asked, reading over Cordelia's chart.

"Tired, fat, swollen…" Cordelia laughed nervously. "The basics."

The doctor nodded. "It says your six and a half months along."

"That's right." Cordelia said.

"Well, then a few more months of being uncomfortable." Dr. Scott smiled. "Then you'll have a beautiful baby."

Cordelia nodded. "I can't wait. This pregnancy was so much different then my last."

"Well, your older, your body is different now." Dr. Scott told her.

"I'm fatter now then I was then, and I was carrying seven babies the first time around and eight and a half months pregnant, not six and a half." Cordelia laughed at the irony of that.

"Yes, so I heard." Dr. Scott said. "But each pregnancy is different. So, why don't you lay back and we'll get a picture of your little one."

Cordelia nodded, as Angel helped her lean back. Dr. Scott then did an ultrasound and smiled. "Baby looks healthy. See? There is its head, and its little hands." He pointed to something on the screen. "Would you like to hear its heartbeat?"

Cordelia looked up at Angel who had a big smile on his face. "Yes." She said.

The doctor nodded, and a minute later the baby's heartbeat filled the room. Angel looked down to see Cordelia with tears rolling down her cheeks, and a huge smile across her face.

"That's our baby." Cordelia whispered to Angel.

Angel smiled back. "That it is."

"Well." Dr. Scott smiled. "Everything looks good. Why don't you guys come back in a few weeks for another check up?"

Cordelia nodded, sitting up with Angel's help. "Sounds good."

"Good." Dr. Scott smiled again before leaving the couple alone.

"So, the baby is healthy." Cordelia smiled, hugging Angel.

Angel smiled back, planting a kiss on Cordelia's lips.

Cordelia and Angel entered their penthouse, both happy about how the doctor's appointment had gone. Both were so wrapped up in the new baby that they almost forgot that Cordelia was supposed to talk to Jess. That's until they heard the TV on full blast and entered the living room to find Gunn, Jessica, and Lorne sprawled out on the floor playing video games.

"Hey." Angel said to them. "What's going on in here?"

"Slow day at work." Gunn said, not taking his eyes off of the TV. "We decided to come up here and hang out for a little."

"And feel free to take my place." Lorne said, throwing the controller at Angel's feet. "These two have been kicking my green butt."

"Actually, he can take Jessica's place." Cordelia said.

"What?" Jess was confused. "No way, I'm kicking Gunn's butt."

"I want to talk to you." Cordelia said to her daughter.

Jess sighed, getting to her feet. "Fine."

Cordelia nodded, leading Jessica into the kitchen.

Once inside the kitchen Cordelia sat down, motioning for Jessica to take the seat next to her, but Jess shook her head, sitting on the counter instead.

"So, what's up?" Jess asked.

"It's about your father, and Spike." Cordelia started.

Jess rolled her eyes. "Mom, I told you, I'm over it."

"You liked Spike."

"No I didn't. Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because I we can tell." Cordelia told her daughter. "And honey, it's fine if you liked him. I mean, I personally think he's an ass but you're a big girl now, you can make your own decisions about boys."

"Great." Jess hoped off the counter. "Except I didn't like him."

"You kissed him."

"Big deal! It was one kiss! Okay two but still!" Jess made her way out into the living room, still looking back at Cordelia. "It's not like we were dating or anything. It didn't mean anything." Suddenly Jessica ran into someone's muscular chest.

"Well, then I guess I'm not the kisser I once was." Spike's voice filled the room.

Jessica looked up to see Spike standing right in front of her. "Spike? What are you doing here?"

Spike sighed. "I tried. I tried to go back to Buffy, but I couldn't."

"What? Why?" Jess was confused.

"Because Buffy's got brains." Angel shot a grin from his seat on the couch.

"Angel." Cordelia said sternly.

"Well, Buf does have brains." Spike wasn't going to argue. "But that's not why I couldn't go back to her. She's moved on, made a new life without me. I wouldn't want to go and burden and confuse her with me suddenly showing up."

"Oh…" Jess looked down.

"Plus." Spike lifted Jessica's chin. "I think I might have my own new life going on here."

"Maybe." Jessica said back to the blonde vampire, before turning to make her way out of the penthouse. "Maybe not."

Spike stood there for a moment, unsure of what had just happened. Did Jessica not want him, or was she just playing hard to get? He was as confused as anyone else who was in the room.


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 51**

Cordelia rolled over in bed to find Angel's spot was empty. She sat up, looking at the clock, and realizing it was already ten o'clock in the morning. Everyone was already down at their office's working. She sighed, struggling to sit up and slowly making her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

She slipped on a brown long sleeve shirt and then struggled to pull up her black maternity pants. She looked down at her waistline and sighed.

"You are making Mommy bigger and bigger each day, do you know that?" She asked her unborn child with a smile on her face.

Cordelia then moved to the elevator that led to Jessica's office. She entered Jessica's office to find Jessica laying on the couch, tossing a basketball in the air while Angel, Wesley, and Gunn stood over her, all with angry looks on their faces.

"What's going on in here?" Cordelia asked.

Jess rolled her eyes. "The boys are made that I took care of a client alone last night."

"An _evil_ client." Angel stressed.

"Yeah, not to mention a client who's got money and investments in this company probably longer then Angel's been alive." Gunn added.

"Oh please!" Jess snorted. "He was going to attack the homeless shelter a few blocks over, eat the people, and then turn it into a restaurant. What was I supposed to do? Let him get away with it?"

"There are other ways of handling these things." Wesley told her.

"Plus, what I don't get is that you can kill a client no problem, but when I did awhile back I got bugged and tracked for it." Angel remembered Jimmy.

"Yeah well…" Jess stood. "I'm the boss."

"How could we forget?" Angel mumbled.

"What was that?" Jess turned to her father.

"Nothing." Angel sighed. "We should all probably just get back to work."

Wesley nodded. "Agreed. Just next time any of us decide to take care of a client can we please discuss it first?"

Jess sighed. "Fine. Next time I'll run it passed you guys first."

"See? That's all we ask." Gunn smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, get to work." Jess said, shoeing Gunn and Wesley out of her office. She then turned back to Angel and Cordelia. "Dad, I'm sorry if you're pissed I handled the client on my own…"

"I'm not pissed." Angel told her. "It was just dangerous, and I wish you wouldn't run off and do things without thinking."

"Who said I wasn't thinking? I thought about it before I did it." Jess told her father.

"Right, and that's why you're wearing a long sleeve bloody shirt to cover up that disgusting gash on your arm." Spike grinned widely as he entered Jessica's office.

Jess rolled her eyes, still a little hurt about Spike being ready to run off to Buffy, and then deciding the slayer was too good for him so he returned. Jess wasn't sure what she felt for the blonde vampire, and she didn't have time to sort her feelings out for him. "Spike, get out."

"You have a gash on your arm?" Cordelia asked, worriedly, moving to Jessica and lifting her daughter's sleeve to expose a large wound stretching from her elbow to wrist. "What happened?"

Jess pulled her arm away from her mother, fixing her sleeve. "The client had a knife on him is all. I'm fine." She then turned to Spike. "And how the hell did you know about that anyway? What did you do, stalk me?"

"Someone needs to watch your back, love." Spike told her.

"I don't need anyone watching my back, and I'm not your love!" Jess snapped at the blonde vampire. "Now get out!"

"Fine. Fine." Spike put his hands up in defense before exiting Jessica's office.

"Well, now do you believe me that he's annoying?" Angel asked his daughter.

Jess just gave her father a look before moving to her desk. A minute later her office door swung open and Harmony stood there, a huge smile plastered to her face.

"Cordy! Oh my God! You aren't going to believe this!" Harmony smiled.

"I doubt I will." Cordelia said tiredly, taking a seat on Jessica's couch. This baby was beating her up. She was tired all the time.

"Look who's here!" Harmony grinned, moving aside to allow an older woman with blonde hair and an older man with gray hair to enter. Both were dressed rather lavishly, and had bronzed skin.

Cordelia looked at the older couple and her mouth dropped. "Mom? Dad?"

"Cordelia! Sweetheart!" Mrs. Chase moved around to give her daughter a hug, but stopped short when she saw Cordelia's protruding belly. "My God! Look at you! You're…you're…"

"Pregnant." Cordelia stood slowly, finishing her mother's sentence. "Almost seven months."

"Well, this is a…surprise." Mr. Chase stepped forward.

"Likewise." Cordelia tried her best to smile, but was totally confused about her parents sudden visit. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we'd been traveling around, and we ended up back in California so we decided to come and find you." Mrs. Chase said. "We looked you up, and well, here we are."

There was a moment of awkward silence in the room, and then Cordelia broke it.

"Not to be rude, but it's just…you're both here." Cordelia said to her parents. "And I mean, I haven't heard from you in years."

"We were…sorting ourselves out." Mr. Chase spoke up. "But now everything is better. We've gained everything back."

"The money?" Cordelia was shocked.

Her father nodded. "That's part of the reason we are here actually. We are going to get you out of here."

"Out of here?" Cordelia looked at Angel, and then back at her parents. "What are you talking about?"

"Please, a Chase working in a law firm." Mr. Chase laughed. "Cordelia, you could barely answer the house phone without the help of a maid, I can't imagine you taking calls in a law firm."

"Well, probably because she doesn't take calls." Jessica defended her mother. Jess had only known her grandfather for about ten minutes, and already, she didn't like the guy. "She has her own department here."

"I'm sure she does, squirt." Mr. Chase turned to Jessica. "Don't you belong in school or something?"

"Kind of like you belong in jail or something?" Jess shot back, knowing all to well about her mother's parents.

"You little…" Mr. Chase started.

"Mom, Dad…" Cordelia butted in, standing in front of Jessica. "I'd like you to meet my husband, Angel."

Angel moved forward, shaking both Mr. and Mrs. Chase's hands. Mrs. Chase seemed nice enough, a little phony, but nice. Angel, however, didn't care much for Cordelia's father. "Nice to meet you."

"Wow, Cordelia married." Mrs. Chase smiled at Angel. "And you're rather cute."

If Angel could have, he would have blushed. "Uh, thanks…"

"And this is our daughter." Cordelia moved aside to show her parents Jessica. "Jessica Lynn."

"Your…your daughter?" Mrs. Chase was confused.

Cordelia nodded. "Mine and Angel's."

"Nice to meet you." Jess gave Mr. Chase a look.

"Impossible." Mr. Chase snorted, but did not seem surprised to see Jessica. "She's a teenager. You're not even twenty-five yet, Cordelia."

Cordelia nodded. "Well, you both do remember how weird things went on in Sunnydale, right?"

Both Mr. and Mrs. Chase nodded.

"Well, this could be considered one of those weird things." Cordelia explained. "But she is your granddaughter."

"And on that note, your granddaughter needs to head out." Jess said, checking her watch. "Dad, we have that meeting to get to."

Angel nodded, remembering that he and Jessica were supposed to meet with a clan of demons. "Yeah, we should go. It was nice meeting you both." He waved to Cordelia's parents, and then kissed Cordelia before following Jessica out of her office.

"Well…" Mrs. Chase smiled at her daughter. "It looks like you've done okay for yourself."

"I've managed." Cordelia said, rubbing small circles on her stomach. "Hasn't been easy."

Mrs. Chase nodded. "And here we thought we were going to come in and save you from whatever lifestyle you've acquired since we last spoke. Doesn't look like you need our help."

"Not so much." Cordelia was still a little bitter about her parents leaving her like they did in Sunnydale. Sure, they had their reasons, and she really didn't blame her mother. She did what she had to; she did however, resent her father for it very much.

"Sweetie…" Mrs. Chase started. "We're sorry for what happened, but everything is going to get back on track soon enough. If I'd have known you were pregnant or married to a man with a child I would have…"

"I told you. Jess is _my_ daughter." Cordelia said.

"Honey, it isn't possible." Mrs. Chase told her.

"Trust me. It is." Cordelia gave a half smile.

"You want to try and explain it then?" Mrs. Chase asked.

"Do you have a few hours?" Cordelia asked. "Or did you just stop by to say hi?"

Mrs. Chase looked to her husband who rolled his eyes, and then back at Cordelia. "We have some time, sweetheart."

Cordelia nodded. "Come on upstairs then. I've got a lot to explain."

Mrs. Chase nodded and followed Cordelia to the elevator. Mr. Chase on the other hand, took a long, hard look around the office before following his wife and daughter.

Angel and Jess crouched outside of Jessica's office, watching Mr. and Mrs. Chase follow Cordelia to the elevator.

Jess sighed. "That was weird. They just showed up out of no where."

"Really weird." Angel agreed.

"I don't trust them." Jess told her father.

"I don't trust him." Angel said. "You're grandma seems okay."

Jess nodded. "But grandpa seems suspicious."

"Big time. Let's get to that meeting, and then let the rest of the gang know what's going on." Angel said, standing and straightening out his jacket.

Jess nodded, following her father down the hallway.

Fred, Lorne, Gunn, Wesley, and Spike all trailed into Angel's office to find the vampire sitting at his desk, and Jess leaning against it.

"What's the big emergency that you pulled us all out of our daily routines?" Gunn asked.

"Close the door." Angel told him.

Gunn did as he was told and closed the door.

"What in the bloody hell is going on?" Spike asked.

"Shut up, Spike." Angel told him. "If we didn't think we needed you we wouldn't have even bothered calling you in."

"What is going on?" Fred asked, concerned. "Is everyone okay?"

"Well…" Jess started. "We've had some visitors stop by."

"Who?" Wesley asked.

"Cordelia's parents." Angel told them.

"The princess' parent!" Lorne smiled. "Well she must be happy! I haven't seen them in…well…"

"Never." Angel told them. "You've never met them."

"Didn't they leave Cordelia or something back in Sunnydale?" Gunn asked.

"Before graduation they lost everything. They had a lot of money but something with taxes…" Angel explained. "They left her to fend for herself…" The vampire seemed a little agitated now.

"How's Barbie taking it?" Gunn asked.

"Fine. I guess." Angel told them. "She seemed okay anyway."

"So, what's the damn problem anyway?" Spike asked.

"We don't trust them." Jess said.

"Cordelia's parents?" Fred asked.

"No, just really her dad." Angel explained. "Something doesn't seem right with him, I can't put my finger on it."

"So, what are we supposed to do then?" Wesley asked. "Keep an eye on him?"

"Exactly." Angel said. "Me and Jess are going to go upstairs, and see how they are up there, but I want everyone on alert. Get whatever information you can."

The group nodded as Jessica and Angel made their way out of Angel's office.

"Well, he seems a little overprotective." Lorne said, motioning to where Angel had been.

"Cordelia's his wife, and he was there to see the mess her parents left. He loves her very much, and at the beginning things were hard for Cordelia." Wesley explained. "He probably just doesn't want them to hurt her again."

Cordelia poured her father another cup of coffee before sitting down at the small kitchen table in the penthouse with her parents.

"Well, this place is fabulous, sweetie." Mrs. Chase said, looking around the penthouse. "You've done so well for yourself."

"Well, it was mostly Angel." Cordelia said.

"What the hell kind of name is that anyway?" Mr. Chase snapped. "Angel? Sounds like a girl."

Cordelia just gave a half smile, looking down at her hands. Cordelia took crap from no one, but yet, her father always had a way of making her feel smaller then she was.

"He's a nice man." Mrs. Chase took Cordelia's hand and winked at her as she spoke of Angel. "He's taken good care of you."

Cordelia nodded, not knowing where she would be without Angel.

"So, want to explain the teenage brat downstairs that you claim is your daughter?" Mr. Chase scoffed.

"Sure, daddy." Cordelia gave her best fake smile. "It happened about four years ago. I got pregnant, and had Jess, and well like I said weird things…"

"Don't tell me she grew up in some other dimension?" Mr. Chase said, without any emotion.

Cordelia's mouth dropped. "What…how…"

"She did?" Mr. Chase shook his head.

"How do you even know about that stuff?" Cordelia asked.

"We lived in Sunnydale, I was rich as hell, you honestly can't tell me you never thought I associated with other worldly things." Mr. Chase said, matter-of-factly.

"I…uh…" Cordelia looked down at her huge stomach.

"Angel's a vampire, right sweetie?" Mrs. Chase asked.

Cordelia's head shot up. "What?"

"We know all about him." Mr. Chase told his daughter. "Vampire with a soul, looking for redemption…blah blah…"

Cordelia stood, taking a deep breath. This was all too much for the pregnant seer to take in. "I…"

"The kid's half his too, right? All three of them?" Mr. Chase asked.

"Jess and this one." Cordelia put a hand on her stomach.

"I thought he had three kids…" Mr. Chase said, thinking for a moment. "Never mind."

Just then the door to the penthouse opened and Jessica and Angel came barging into the kitchen.

"Hey." Angel waved to his company, one eye on Mr. Chase, as he wrapped his arm around Cordelia's growing waist. "How's everybody?"

"Fine…" Cordelia smiled at Angel, but he could tell something was bothering her. "Everyone hungry?"

"Starving!" Jess grinned. "Unless you're cooking…" She looked at Cordelia.

Cordelia gave her daughter a smile. "I'm cooking, but you can drink if you prefer."

"Uh…Cordy?" Angel asked, shooting an eye at her parents. Did she forget that Jess just couldn't whip out blood and drink it down with humans around?

"Its fine, Angel." Mrs. Chase stood. "We know all about you being a vampire, and Jess…well…"

"We don't know what I am." Jess stated.

"You know?" Angel asked.

"Evidently my father made deals with demons and such." Cordelia gave Angel a look that let him know she was not happy.

"Well, I'll help you cook, sweetie." Mrs. Chase moved to Cordelia's side.

"Thanks, Mom." Cordelia said.

"I'm going to jump in the shower." Jess told them, moving to her bedroom.

"I should probably go check on everyone downstairs, let them know I'm calling it an early night." Angel said, exiting the kitchen.

"Can I use your phone?" Mr. Chase asked Cordelia.

Cordelia nodded. "There's one in the living room."

Mr. Chase shot a look at Mrs. Chase and then moved out of the kitchen.

Spike sat up on Fred's lab table with Lorne next to him, Fred in a chair, Wesley standing over her, and Gunn leaning against the wall, paperwork in his hand. Angel entered to find the whole AI group, plus Spike.

"Find anything?" Angel asked.

Gunn nodded, holding up a file. "Seems Cordelia's dad has had ties with Wolfram and Hart for about thirty years."

"What?" Angel was shocked.

"He's gotten his hands dirty in almost every part of this law firm." Gunn said, handing Angel Mr. Chase's file.

"What do you think he's doing here now, then?" Fred asked.

Angel shook his head, reading over the file. "I don't know. It looks like he has done everything though. Kidnapping, fraud, robbery…"

"We need to know why he suddenly showed up." Wesley said. "Are you sure Mrs. Chase has nothing to do with this?"

Angel nodded. "Almost positive. She isn't sending off a vibe."

"And you just know people's vibes so well." Spike said.

"Trust me, she isn't involved, and if she is, it isn't by freewill." Angel told the other vampire.

"Maybe we can get him to sing? I could read him." Lorne offered.

"I don't know if Cordelia will go for that." Angel said. "I'd have to talk to her first."

"It's a good plan though, Angel." Wesley said.

Angel nodded. "I'll go talk to Cordy."

Mr. Chase picked up the phone in the penthouse and dialed the familiar number quickly. After a moment a deep, husky, voice picked up on the other end.

"Hello?" The voice asked.

"Lindsey?" Mr. Chase asked.

"Mr. Chase." Lindsey McDonald grinned on the other side of the line. "Are you in the law firm?"

"I am." Mr. Chase said. "And you were right, Cordelia's pregnant, and there is already a daughter."

"And a son." Lindsey said.

"No son." Mr. Chase told him. "Cordelia said it's just the daughter, Jess, and this new baby."

"I know there was another one!" Lindsey snapped. "I floated in and out of dimensions for years after I left L.A., and I know Angel has a son."

"There is no son." Mr. Chase told Lindsey. "Do you still want me to carry out the plan?"

"Yeah." Lindsey sighed into the phone. "Get Cordelia, and Jessica. Angel took my job, my life, my hand, and now I'm going to take the one thing he lives for, his family."

"And the money?" Mr. Chase asked.

"You'll get paid, don't worry about it." Lindsey assured the man. "Just get Cordelia and Jess."

Mr. Chase nodded, and hung up the phone, making his way back into the kitchen where he found Cordelia and her mother cooking and Jess sitting at the kitchen table, watching them. The young girl had changed out of her professional wear, and now looked more like a teenager, sitting there in a black tank top and jeans.

"Did you find the phone, daddy?" Cordelia asked.

Mr. Chase nodded, but said nothing. Jessica was the one who noticed the small knife in his hand, but she didn't react quickly enough. She had lost her touch since they had taken over Wolfram and Hart.

In a moments notice, Mr. Chase held the knife to Cordelia's throat, pulling her to the door.

"Mom!" Jess stood, game face on.

"Don't move a muscle." Mr. Chase said, and then looked over at Mrs. Chase who had a sad look in her eyes. "Do it." He told his wife.

"I can't." Mrs. Chase said.

"Do it or I'll kill Cordelia!" Mr. Chase barked.

Mrs. Chase sighed weakly, rummaging in her pocket for something.

"Mom…" Cordelia said, almost in tears, looking at her mother.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Mrs. Chase could not even bring herself to look at Cordelia as she drove the tranquilizer into Jessica's back.

"Jess!" Cordelia yelled as she watched her daughter collapse to the floor.

"Now listen, sweetheart." Mr. Chase mocked into Cordelia's ear. "If you or your children want to live you do exactly what I say, hear me?"

Cordelia nodded in her father's grasp.

"Good. Now move it down to the garage and don't make it look like I'm forcing you, understand?" Mr. Chase said, throwing Cordelia at her mother and picking up Jessica's limp body.

"Where are we going?" Cordelia asked her mother, trying her hardest not to cry.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I really am." Mrs. Chase told her daughter.

Angel got to his penthouse two seconds too late, but he could already tell something was wrong. He could still smell Cordelia's fear in the room, mixed in with the smell of salt; the smell of tears. And he saw the cap to the tranquilizer that was used on Jessica. He knew Mr. Chase had something to do with whatever happened to Jessica and Cordelia.

Angel quickly threw on his black leather coat, making his way down to the offices below. If the rest of the gang wanted to help him, fine, if not, too bad. He was going to save is family. No more playing by the rules of Wolfram and Hart. No more waiting around to see Mr. Chase's next move. Mr. Chase had taken his family for a reason and Angel didn't care what it was, he just wanted them back. He was done working with evil, and negotiating with it.

The champion was back, and ready to fight the good fight all the way without any reservation.


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 52**

Angel entered Fred's lab in a hurry to find everyone still in there.

"Where's the fire?" Lorne joked.

"Cordelia and Jess are gone." Angel told them.

"What?" Fred asked.

"Mr. Chase…I don't know what he did but I went back up there and Cordelia and Jess and the Chase's were gone." Angel said.

"And you're sure her father had something to do with this?" Wesley asked.

Angel nodded. "I could smell Cordy's fear and tears in the room. Plus…" He held up the cap to the tranquilizer. "I'm pretty sure someone shoved this into Jessica."

"So we need to find them, and save them." Spike stated the obvious. "Do you know where they went?"

"Their scent led to the garage, but I can't even be sure." Angel said.

"Surveillance cameras!" Fred squealed. "They're all over this place, I'm sure one of them picked something up."

"Brilliant, Fred." Wesley smiled at the girl.

"Good." Angel told them. "Pull up those tapes, Lorne I want you to get Harmony and you two work the phones, anyone who calls, maybe a trace or something."

"Got you, boss." Lorne patted Angel on the back before making his way upstairs.

"Fred and Wes, analyze the tapes." Angel ordered. It felt good to be in charge again. Although he loved his daughter dearly, he was getting sick of taking orders from Jessica.

"Will do." Fred moved with Wesley behind her out of the lab.

"Gunn, Spike, get the weapons ready." Angel said.

"Weapons?" Gunn asked.

"We're going after them once we find where they took Cordy and Jess." Angel told them.

"We can't just barge in." Gunn said. "Maybe we can cut a deal."

"No deals!" Angel barked. "Not with my family on the line. We do things the old fashion way."

"Which means blood and guts all over." Spike grinned, ready to fight.

"Exactly." Angel told the other vampire.

Gunn shook his head. "There are other ways we can handle this…"

"No, Gunn, there aren't!" Angel snapped. "You don't want to help that is just fine, but I'm going to save my family so either come and help or stay here and don't. I don't care anymore."

Gunn shook his head. "I want to help, but I might be able to do it better from here."

"Bloody how?" Spike asked.

"I have connections, contacts…" Gunn reminded them.

Angel nodded. "Get on the phone with them. See if they know anything about Mr. Chase or why he took Cordelia and Jessica."

Gunn nodded. "Will do."

Jess woke up with a grunt, feeling bruised and beaten. She looked around to find herself in a rather nice apartment, small, with no windows. She tried to stand; when she realized her hands were chained to a wall. She pulled on the chains with all her strength, but it was no use, they were not budging.

"Don't bother. They don't move." Cordelia's voice came out horse.

Jess looked over to see her mother a few feet away from her, slumped on the floor, her hands chained as well. "Mom, are you okay?"

Cordelia let out a soft cry, looking down at her huge stomach. "I'm not dead yet if that's what you mean."

"Where are we?" Jess looked around again. "And what the hell happened?"

Cordelia shook her head. "I'm not exactly sure. You're grandpa threw us in here though."

"And you didn't even try to fight back?" Jess was appalled.

"Oh gee, Jessica! Great plan! The seven-month pregnant woman will fight the man with a knife to her throat. God, why didn't I think of that?" Cordelia snapped.

"Sorry…" Jess realized how stupid she had just sounded. "I just…DAMN IT!" She yanked hard on the chains, but still they wouldn't budge. "What the hell is going on in here?"

"Oh stop the screaming and yelling." The voice that was all too familiar to Cordelia filled the room.

"Lindsey?" Cordelia's eyes shot up to see the ex-lawyer standing in front of her with a grin on his face.

"Cordelia. Good to see you again." Lindsey said. "It seems like its been forever."

"I thought you left L.A." Cordelia shot back.

"I did. I got bored though, decided to come back and pay Angel a visit." Lindsey smiled, and then turned to Jessica. "Didn't know the baby would be such a knock-out by the time I got back here."

"Who the hell are you?" Jess shot at Lindsey.

"Lindsey McDonald. I used to work for Wolfram and Hart." Lindsey told her. "I knew you when you were a little baby, I saved your life once."

"In return for Darla's." Cordelia reminded Lindsey.

"And now Darla's dead." Lindsey smiled at Cordelia. "And I still don't like Angel. I mean, lets face it; that vampire has taken so much from me. My job, my hand, my girl, my life…"

"Get over it." Cordelia told him.

"I don't think so." Lindsey said. "I want to get even. Take back from the big bad vampire. Starting with his little family. I mean, granted I'm a little upset, I heard Angel had a son too, but what can I do."

Panic ran across Jessica's face. How did Lindsey know about Connor? Was everyone getting their memories back?

"Well, no son." Cordelia said, looking down at her belly. "Unless this one is a boy."

"Well, to bad you will probably never find out." Lindsey smirked. "You're father did me a favor, Cordelia, brought you all in for me to deal with. Now, I'm going to pay the man, and then be back. Don't move." Lindsey laughed, and then exited.

"Not like we could, jackass!" Jess yelled at the door Lindsey had shut, and then slumped back down, clearly defeated.

"Jess, there's nothing we can do. We just have to sit tight and…" Cordelia started.

"And what? Wait for them to kill us?" Jess asked. "Because that's exactly what's going to happen."

"Your father…"

"Dad won't know where to find us. If anything he could track us out of the building, but other then that there is no way." Jess shook her head.

Cordelia felt the tears rising in her eyes. What Jessica had just said made sense, how could Angel find them? She looked down as she felt the baby inside of her kick, and then she looked back up at Jessica to see her daughter with her arms hanging from the wall, anger plastered on her face.

Angel paced his office angrily as Spike sat in a chair watching him.

"Would you knock it off already? You're making me sick to my stomach with all that pacing." Spike said.

Angel glared at Spike, but said nothing, just continued pacing.

"Okay, I get it. You're stressed." Spike stood. "But everyone is doing the best they can."

"We need to do better." Angel sighed. "I mean how long does it take to go over some tapes?"

Just then Fred and Wesley came busting in the door.

"Not long." Wesley said.

"You were right, they went down to the garage." Fred said, handing Angel a piece of paper. "Here's the license plate of the car that took Jess and Cordelia."

"How did Jess and Cordy look? On the tapes?" Angel was worried.

"Cordelia looked scared, Jess…she was unconscious." Wesley told him.

"We need to move fast." Angel said. "Does anyone know if Lorne got any calls?"

As if on cue, Lorne, Gunn, and Harmony entered.

"No calls yet." Lorne said. "But me and Harmony are going to stay by the lines. If we hear anything we will let you know."

"Yup." Harmony told Angel. "I'm all about saving Cordelia."

"Good." Angel said, and then turned to Gunn. "What about you?"

"Nothing." Gunn sighed. "Pretty much anyone who was tied to Mr. Chase is either dead or no longer talking to him."

"What about Eve? Does she know anything?" Angel asked.

Gunn shrugged. "Haven't seen her all day."

"So now what?" Spike asked. "We've got the license plate but we don't have a clue where to go from there."

Angel suddenly vamped out, knocking all of his paperwork right off his desk. "Damn it! When I find whoever has done this I swear I'll kill them!"

Lindsey entered a small room off of the one that Cordelia and Jessica were being held in to find Mr. and Mrs. Chase sitting at a table. Mr. Chase had his arms folded, but Mrs. Chase looked a mess.

"So, where is the money?" Mr. Chase asked. "I brought you the vampire's offspring, I want my money."

"You'll get your damn money, just relax." Lindsey told the older man.

"This is wrong." Mrs. Chase shook her head. "That's my daughter and granddaughter in there, this wrong."

"This is life!" Mr. Chase snapped at his wife. "We needed the money and this is how things had to go." Mr. Chase stood. "Now where is my money?"

"Right here, grumpy." Eve entered with a bag in her hand. "Took me awhile to collect it all, but it should be there."

Mr. Chase took the bag from Eve. "Nice doing business with you." He then swiftly made his way out of the room, followed by his wife.

"So everything is going according to plan?" Lindsey asked, kissing Eve.

Eve nodded. "No one over at the law firm knows what happened to Cordelia or Jessica. Even if they could link it here, which they can't, it will be too late."

Lindsey nodded. "Angel's going to pay for everything he's ever done to me."

Jessica pulled on her chains again, still they wouldn't move. She sighed in defeat, as she felt the heat in the room kick on.

"You'll just wear yourself out." Cordelia said, her voice lacking emotion that had been there only a few hours ago. "Don't bother. These chains won't break."

"So, we just give up? Is that it?" Jess asked. "Let them kill us? You're going to let them kill us?"

Cordelia turned to face her daughter, her own face tearstained. "My own family kidnapped us, and Lindsey is about to take my family from me." Her eyes fell to her protruding stomach. "I can scream and cry, but it won't matter."

"We're getting out of here." Jess told her mother. "I won't let you or the new baby die like this. Hell, I'm selfish, I won't let me die like this."

Cordelia let out a soft cry. "I'm trying to be strong here, Jess, I am, but I just don't know if I can be anymore. I'm just so tired of having to be strong all the time."

Jessica's heart broke for her mother and the young girl didn't know what to say to comfort the pregnant woman, so she said nothing, she just slumped back against the wall.

Mrs. Chase sat next to her husband in their car as it silently made it's way to a stop at a red light. Neither had said anything since they had left the apartment with Cordelia and Jessica locked inside.

Mrs. Chase had taken a lot from her husband over the years. She had never gone against anything he had done or said, it had just been easier, but for some reason, she felt the need to speak up this time. This time things felt horribly wrong.

"We shouldn't have left them there like that." Mrs. Chase said. "Cordelia's pregnant and we left her there to die."

"So?" Mr. Chase looked at his wife. "Is that my problem?"

"She's your daughter."

"She's a disgrace. Married to a vampire…" Mr. Chase snorted. "Please."

"He treats her good."

"He's not even human."

"Sometimes I wonder if you are." And with that Mrs. Chase got out of the car before the light turned green. She looked up at the street sign, and knew she had to run a few blocks east before she would make it to her destination.

Angel pulled every weapon out of the cabinet he had, scaring the rest of the group who stood behind him, watching the vampire with unsure eyes.

"Angel…" Fred said softly.

"No!" Angel snapped. "I'm not going to sit around here and wait. I'm going to find my family even if it takes all night. Someone in this damn city knows where they are and I'll find them and get them to tell me!" He held up a long sword.

"You're not thinking rationally…" Wesley tried.

"Don't care, Wes." Angel said, tossing Spike an axe. "You ready?"

"Bloody hell I am." Spike grinned, he had been dieing for a fight all day.

"Let's move." Angel said.

"Angel, this makes no sense, you won't find them like this and you know it." Gunn tried.

"Gunn, they're my family. I have to do this." Angel turned back to the door and suddenly ran into an older blonde woman that he recognized. "Mrs. Chase?" There was confusion and rage in the dark haired vampire's voice.

"Angel, you need to listen to me." Mrs. Chase motioned Angel back into his office.

"Where is Cordelia and Jess?" Angel asked the woman.

"Not safe. Mr. Chase kidnapped them, he forced me to help." Mrs. Chase had tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"Where are they?" Angel asked, placing his hands on the older woman's shoulders to steady her.

"An apartment. Here." Mrs. Chase handed Angel the address.

"What are they doing there?" Angel asked.

"Some man wanted them dead, I don't know. He paid my husband a lot of money to kidnap them and bring them there." Mrs. Chase said.

"Are they okay?" Angel panicked, images of Cordelia and Jessica running through his head.

"They're alive." Mrs. Chase told him. "But you need to hurry."

Angel nodded. "Spike, come on. Fred, calm Mrs. Chase down."

Fred nodded, helping Mrs. Chase take a seat while Angel and Spike made their way down to the garage.

Lindsey entered back into the room to find Cordelia and Jessica still slumped up against the wall. The room was hot, and Cordelia look tired and swore. The seer was breathing heavily, and seemed to be on the verge of consciousness. Jessica on the other hand sat there, anger on her face.

"It's like two hundred degrees in here, can we cut the heat?" Jess asked, sweat pouring from her forehead. "Maybe a drink or two?"

"Why would I do that?" Lindsey chuckled.

Jessica looked over to her pregnant mother, seeing that the heat in the room and the stress from all that was happening could not be good for Cordelia. "She needs a drink or something."

Lindsey looked over at Cordelia and nodded. "That she does. She looks like hell."

"Shut up." Cordelia managed out.

"Well, she is coherent enough to be rude, so I'm not really thinking she need a drink." Lindsey turned back to Jess. "What do you think?"

"I think that when I get out of here, I'm going to kick your ass." Jess grinned.

"I doubt it." Lindsey said. "You aren't going to live through this."

"Well, then my dad will kick your ass." Jess said.

"I doubt that one too, kid." Lindsey grinned back.

"Really? Because I don't." Angel's voice filled the room, causing Lindsey to turn and see the dark haired vampire enter the room, followed by Spike. "Long time no see, Lindsey." Angel said, giving Lindsey a good right hook across the face. "How are you doing?"

Lindsey staggered up, wiping the blood from his nose. "How did you…how…"

"Did we what? Find you, cowboy?" Spike asked.

"Had a little help from my in-laws." Angel grinned picking Lindsey up by the collar and throwing him against the wall. "Well, really just my mother-in-law but hell, can't say I totally hate family."

"Uh…Spike? Little help her?" Jess asked the blonde vampire.

Spike chuckled, seeing Jessica chained to the wall. "Say please…"

"Spike…" Jessica glared at him. "I'll stake you I swear it!"

"Now that's not the way to get my help." Spike grinned.

"Spike!" Angel barked, as he threw some more punches at Lindsey who was now on the floor. "Get Jess and Cordelia out of those chains, damn it!"

"Fine…fine." Spike said, cutting Jessica's chains with one swift thrust of the axe.

Jess scrambled to her feet, rushing to her mother's side. "Mom? Mom? You okay?"

Cordelia's eyes opened weakly. "I'm okay."

"She's not okay." Jess told Spike who quickly undid Cordelia's chains. "Dad! Mom's not okay!"

For the first time since he had entered the room Angel took a long hard look at Cordelia, and realized his pregnant wife was, in fact, not okay. Angel took another look back at Lindsey. "I'm going to kill you for this, I just don't have time right now." He then quickly moved and gently picked up Cordelia.

"Right…" Lindsey said, chuckling to himself as he wiped the blood from his mouth. "I'm sure you will."

"He will." Jess said, giving Lindsey a good punch to the gut and causing the ex-lawyer to double over again.

Angel sat next to Cordelia's hospital bed, holding her hand between his own. He cursed himself for what had happened to her, and he swore he would never let anything like that happen to his family again. He had let things get out of hand. They should have never come to Wolfram and Hart and he was realizing that now.

He sighed, leaning back and watching Cordelia sleep. The doctor said that everything was fine with both Cordelia and the baby, just stress, shock and a little dehydration.

Angel rested his hand on Cordelia's large belly, feeling the baby inside kick. A small smile fell across the vampire's face as he felt his child's strength. He then listened carefully and heard both Cordelia's and the baby's heartbeats, as strong as they always had been.

"Hey…" Cordelia's voice came out weakly and broke the silence of the room.

Angel's eyes shot up to meet Cordelia's hazel ones. Her famous smile was slowly making its way across her face.

"Hey…" Angel said back.

"Is everything okay?" Cordelia asked, concern filling her voice suddenly as her eyes fell to the hump of her stomach.

Angel nodded. "Everything's fine. The doctor said you and the baby are fine."

"And Jess?"

"Bruised up a little, but she's okay." Angel assured her.

"And Lindsey?" Cordelia asked, her eyes narrowing as she said the ex-lawyers name.

The smile faded from Angel's face. "He's dead, I haven't found him yet, but he's dead when I do find him. Like hell is he going to get away with what he did to you and Jess."

"What about my parents?"

"Your mom's outside." Angel told her. "She wanted to see you. Your dad…I don't know."

Cordelia nodded slowly.

"Do you want to see your mom?"

Cordelia locked eyes with Angel. "Let her come in."

Angel nodded, kissing Cordelia and then her belly before making his way out into the hall to get Mrs. Chase.

Spike entered Jessica's office to find the young woman leaning against the couch, looking out at the city below.

"Jess?" Spike asked.

Jess shook her head, turning to the vampire. "I should have known."

"Known what?"

"I saw the knife in his hand." Jess said. "I saw it and I knew he was going to go after my mom with it, and I just…I didn't stop him. I didn't react quickly enough."

"That's not your fault."

"It is…" Jess told him. "I should have protected her."

"But you can't save everyone all the time. Your father found you…"

"If he hadn't come when he did me and my mom would have died." Jess sighed. "It's just this place…I just don't think I can take it anymore."

"So then leave." Spike told her. "It's that simple."

"It isn't."

"Why not?"

"I took this job for many reasons." Jess sighed, thinking of her brother. Connor was the only reason that came to her mind now.

"Like…"

Jess locked eyes with the blonde vampire. "If I tell you, it doesn't leave this room, do you understand me?"

Spike nodded.

Jess looked down at her hands, unbelieving that she was actually going to tell Spike about Connor. "I…I have a brother."

"The new baby is a boy?" Spike asked.

"No. I have a brother. My dad has a nineteen year old son."

"I've known your dad for awhile now Jess and I'm pretty sure he doesn't."

"He does." Jess insisted. "Look, it's a long story…"

"I've got time." Spike sat down.

Angel made his way into the hallway of the hospital wing at Wolfram and Hart. He found Mrs. Chase sitting in a seat next to Fred and Lorne. Gunn and Wesley were both leaning against the wall.

"Cordelia wants to see you, Mrs. Chase." Angel informed his mother-in-law.

Mrs. Chase nodded, making her way past Angel and into Cordelia's room.

"How's Cordy?" Fred asked.

Angel sighed. "She seems fine. Tired, but okay."

"Good." Wesley said. "We've decided to keep an eye on Lindsey."

"Well there's a plan." Angel said sarcastically.

"Angel, we're trying." Wesley said.

"We're going to look after Mr. Chase too." Gunn added.

Angel shook his head. "It's not good enough. We shouldn't even be here. This place is wrong for us."

"But we're here." Fred told him. "And it's for the long run."

"Why? Why can't we just get out?" Angel asked, already knowing his question sounded stupid.

"Because, Angelcakes, you're a champion, and this place needs a champion. Your daughter is doing the best she can, but she isn't you. We need you." Lorne told him.

Angel knew it was true. They needed to stay at Wolfram and Hart because people needed them, but things were going to have to change around the law firm if they were going to work.

Mrs. Chase entered Cordelia's hospital room to find her daughter lying in bed, both hands rubbing circles on her enormous stomach. Cordelia gave her mother a weak smile and motioned for her to sit down in the chair next to her bed.

"How are you feeling?" Mrs. Chase asked.

"For someone who was held hostage all afternoon, not bad." Cordelia sighed. "Just so you know, the doctor said me and the baby are both fine."

"Honey, I…" Mrs. Chase started.

"You know what Mom? Save it." Cordelia said, rubbing her belly to keep the kicking baby calm. "I was doing fine without you and daddy. For a long time I thought you were going to come back, see me, save me, but then I realized I didn't need you to, because I saved myself. I came to LA to leave my Sunnydale reputation behind, to become someone I wasn't, and guess what? I did. I might not be the actress I wanted to be, but I became so much more. I have a family who loves and cares about me through everything, and friends who would give their lives for me and I couldn't ask for more."

"Sweetie, I see you've changed…" Mrs. Chase tried again.

"But you don't get it." Cordelia felt the tears rising in her eyes and tried her best to hold them back. "When you and daddy showed up here today I thought that maybe, _just maybe_, you had come to see how I had made out. That maybe you actually cared about your own daughter. But I should have known it was just business. I was just another check in dad's wallet, wasn't I? It didn't matter that my family or my own life was put in danger it was all about the money in the end. That's all it's ever about with you and dad. I could kick you both for raising me to believe money is the most important thing in the world because you want to know something? Angel showed me different. Angel showed me there is so much more to life then how much money you make or what kind of car you drive or how big your house is. I don't need you, and I don't need dad, and I don't ever want either of you near me, my husband, or my children again. Understand?"

Mrs. Chase stood, clearly taken back by Cordelia's speech. "I understand."

Cordelia nodded. "On your way out send Angel back in?"

Mrs. Chase nodded and made her way out the door and out of Cordelia's life.

Spike stood in the middle of Jessica's office, his mouth hanging open wide. He had just listened to Jessica's entire story about Darla and Angel and Connor and Holtz and Quortoth. None of it made much sense to the blonde vampire. How could Angel have a son? How could Jessica erase everyone's memories? How could Jess make up a story like that even if she wanted to?

"So, Angel and Darla…" Spike started.

Jess nodded. "Yes, Angel and Darla have a son, my brother. Connor."

"And Holtz…"

"Along with Wolfram and Hart tricked my dad and Holtz took us to another dimension and raised us."

"And Connor went…"

"Crazy and tried to kill people. I did what I had to do to save his life."

"And you're sure you're not crazy?" Spike raised an eyebrow.

Jess rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm sure. Here. Look." She moved around her desk and into the top drawer, taking out a picture of Connor, Cordelia, Angel, and Jess on Angel and Cordelia's wedding night. "See? That's Connor."

Spike studied the young man's face in the picture. The boy did look like a cross between Darla and Angel. "So this isn't a joke?"

Jessica shook her head, putting the picture back in its drawer. "Not a joke. I really gave my brother up."

"To save him." Spike added quickly.

"My parents don't even remember him." Jess sighed. "But that's why I can't leave Wolfram and Hart. If I do…"

"Then everyone remembers Connor, and Connor remembers you all, and that could just be bad."

Jess nodded. "Yeah, it could."

"And I'm the only bloody person who knows about Connor?" Spike asked.

"Besides Eve. Yeah."

"Eve? Why her?"

"I don't know." Jess shrugged. "She just does." Jess took Spike's hand. "But you have to promise me you won't tell a damn soul about Connor, do you understand?"

Spike nodded. "I got you, love. I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks." Jessica gave the vampire a half smile.

Angel shuffled back into Cordelia's hospital room to find his wife fighting back tears.

"Cordy? What's wrong?" Angel asked.

Cordelia shook her head, saying nothing.

Angel moved closer to her, sitting on the edge of her bed, and placing his hands over hers that laid on her large stomach. "Cordy? What is it?"

Cordelia let out a sob. "My mom…"

"She left." Angel searched Cordelia's face.

Cordelia nodded. "I know. I told her to."

"Cordy, I don't understand…"

"I kicked her out of my life, Angel. For good."

Angel nodded, pulling Cordelia close to him. "Cordy, you're a strong woman, the strongest I've probably ever known. Whatever you did, I'm sure it was for the right reason."

Cordelia nodded into Angel's chest, and then pulled away, wiping her eyes and giving him her famous smile. "I guess it's just been a long day."

Angel nodded, in total agreement with his wife. "You should rest."

"Stay with me?" Cordelia pleaded as she softly sank back into the hospital pillow.

"Of course." Angel said, taking the seat next to Cordelia's bed. As he watched Cordelia close her eyes and drift to sleep he couldn't stop thinking about how he had almost lost his whole family tonight, and how Lindsey was going to pay for what he had done.


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 53**

Angel watched Cordelia as she sat on the couch with a baby name book leaning on her huge belly and a bowl of popcorn next to her. She had been released from the Wolfram and Hart hospital a week ago, and since then Angel hadn't taken his eyes off of her. He wanted to make sure she was safe.

Cordelia looked up to see Angel, a smile breaking across her face. "What are you looking at?"

"You." Angel smiled back.

Cordelia rolled her eyes jokingly, and moved the popcorn to the floor, patting the couch next to her. "Well, if you're going to stare at me you might as well help me pick out some baby names."

Angel sat down next to Cordelia, wrapping his arm around her and giving her a kiss on the forehead. He then looked down at the book. "Okay, so what do we have?"

"For a girl I was thinking…Megan or Haylie." Cordelia started.

Angel scrunched up his nose, but said nothing.

"What? You don't like either?" Cordelia raised an eyebrow.

"It's not that I don't like them, just…what about something more powerful?"

"Powerful?"

"Yeah, like…Angela?"

"Because that is a girl version of your name and we are not naming our daughter after you." Cordelia told him. "I love you but it just isn't happening." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Fine, then Irish. What about Erin?" Angel asked hopeful.

Cordelia thought about it for a moment and then smiled at him. "Erin if it's a girl."

"Erin Angela." Angel tried.

"No." Cordelia shook her head playfully. "We can worry about middle names later."

Angel nodded. "What about if its a boy?"

Cordelia looked at Angel a smile on her face, but her eyes sad. "I was thinking Doyle if it was a boy."

Angel smiled, pulling Cordelia close to him. "Definitely Doyle if it's a boy."

Cordelia felt the tears in her eyes as they spoke for the first time in years about Doyle. She pulled away from Angel, wiping her eyes. "I'm such a mess with these hormones."

Angel wiped a stray tear on Cordelia's face. "Don't worry about it."

Just then the door to the penthouse swung open and Jessica came busting through with Spike close behind.

"Dad?" Jess seemed almost out of breath.

"What?" Angel asked.

"Me and Spike were in my office and we were talking about the other night with that Lindsey guy and all…" Jess started.

Anger was immediately written on Angel's face at the mention of Lindsey. "And?"

"And there was a smell in that apartment. I don't know what it was, but I'd smelled it before." Jess said. "Someone was there that I knew."

"Well, you knew everyone there except Lindsey." Cordelia said, rubbing her belly and trying to stop the chill that rose up her spin at the thought of the night she and Jessica were kidnapped.

Angel thought for a moment and stood. "No, she's right. There was a familiar smell. Like perfume or shampoo or something."

"Expensive perfume." Jess added, having her mother's sense of style.

Angel nodded. "I've smelt it before. Where?"

"Try your damn office." Spike told the other vampire.

"What?" Angel was confused.

"It was Eve's perfume." Jess stated. "Duh."

"Eve? Are you sure?" Angel asked.

Jess gave Angel a look. "I wanted to make sure so I asked Harmony to ask Eve what kind of perfume she wears and…" The young girl rummaged in her pocket, taking out a bottle and tossing it to Angel. "Dumbass Eve let Harmony borrow it. Take a whiff."

Angel opened the perfume bottle, inhaling the fragrance, and the vampire's eyes immediately went cold. "You're right. This smell was at that apartment too."

"So Eve's our girl then?" Spike asked.

Angel nodded. "She was there."

"She was probably good old grandpa's connection into the firm." Jess concluded.

"You're right." Angel said. "What I don't get is why she would help Lindsey? He walked away from this firm. And why would she go against the Senior Partners, I mean they put us here, and she tries to take us out?"

"Maybe the Senior Partners don't know." Jess said.

"Or maybe it was the Senior Partners." Cordelia stood slowly. "Let's not forget that they tried to kill us for four years prior to us taking this place over."

"She's right." Angel said. "Someone should get Gunn up here, he has a connection with them."

"Or I should just go kick Eve's ass and be done with it." Jess offered.

"See?" Angel turned to his daughter. "You don't ever think. That's not even an option. You do that and I can only imagine what the Senior Partners would do."

"What are you saying?" Jessica asked, seeing that the conversation was about to take a huge turn.

"I'm saying you don't think you just act. You don't worry about consciences you just do and say what you want, and if you expect to be a leader you can't do that." Angel told his daughter.

"So what I'm not a good boss now?" Jess scoffed.

"No. You're not." Angel told her flatly. "Because you're a teenager, and you aren't supposed to be a boss. You don't have the life experience or the patience to do the job your doing."

"I think I'm doing okay." Jess shot back, angry with her father, although he was making some sense.

"And by okay you mean, making out with ghosts so that I have to kill them-" Angel started.

Spike cut the other vampire off. "Hey, I resent that."

"And letting werewolves go without telling me, and killing clients, and letting your staff get bugged and tracked, and oh yeah, allowing your mother to get kidnapped!" Angel snapped.

"Angel!" Cordelia was upset that he had brought the kidnapping into the conversation. Jessica had nothing to do with that.

"No, he's right." Jess glared at Angel. "I saw the knife in grandpa's hand, I just didn't react quickly enough so everything is just my fault, right?"

"Exactly!" Angel barked back.

"Then fine! You want to run this place, that's fine." Jessica clenched her fist until her knuckles turned white. "It's all yours. I'm stepping down. I'll work under you, Daddy. Is that what you want?"

"That's bloody what I want." Spike said.

"You don't even work here!" Jess snapped.

"Yeah, but I see you and how you handle your employees. You're better off just killing things and not trying to negotiate and run things." Spike told her.

"So all I can do is kill things now?" Jess felt attacked.

"It's what your best at." Wesley's voice filled the room as he, Gunn, Fred, and Lorne entered.

"So you all think I should just step down? Is that it?" Jessica asked the group.

No one looked at each other, or at Jessica, and the room was dead silent.

"Guys, if that's what you want, just say it." Jess told them.

Everyone nodded.

"So then it's that easy, my Dad's in charge again." Jess turned to Angel. "If you guys had just told me you wanted this I would have gladly stepped down. I don't want to be in charge of this place anymore then you guys want me to be."

Angel looked confused. "But you were just yelling about it two seconds ago."

"Not because I want to stay in charge, just because I don't like being told I'm only good for killing things." Jess smirked.

"Well, I mean you're good at other things too." Angel tried to correct what he had said earlier.

"There are just a few things I want before I turn this place over to you." Jess said. "I'm keeping my office, and all my weapons, and I want to run the swat team division thingy of this place."

Angel smiled slightly. "You're very demanding…"

"It's in the family." Jess turned and winked at Cordelia before turning back to Angel. "Now, boss, what are we going to do about Eve?"

Angel gave his daughter a grin. He knew just how to handle Eve.

Eve stood in Jessica's office like Harmony had instructed her too. She checked her watch; she had been waiting for ten minutes now. Suddenly, the door swung open behind her and the entire fang gang entered.

"Well, took you long enough to get here." Eve turned to them. "I've been waiting in here forever."

"We had some things to sort out." Angel told her. "Now sit. We need to talk."

"Excuse me?" Eve raised an eyebrow. "I don't take orders from any of you, and if anyone is going to tell me to sit anywhere it would be the boss of this company which you aren't."

"Oh, yeah." Jess flopped down into her own chair, putting her feet up at her desk. "He is."

Eve looked confused.

"Jess handed the company over to me." Angel told Eve.

"She can't. She is the boss." Eve argued.

"And as the boss I gave my Dad a raise and gave myself…a lower? I guess?" Jess shrugged. "I run the swat team division now."

"We already have someone doing that job." Eve told her.

Jess nodded. "Yeah, I fired him."

"So back to you, Eve." Angel smiled at her.

"What are you talking about?" Eve asked.

"We know it was you." Angel told her.

"What was me?" Eve crossed her arms over her chest, feeling a little uncomfortable about everyone in the room moving so close to her.

"You helped Lindsey, you know, kidnap me and my daughter." Cordelia snapped, rubbing her stomach.

"I didn't help Lindsey-" Eve started.

"If you didn't help him, how do you even know his name?" Angel asked, catching Eve off guard.

"I…his files. Everyone knows Lindsey in Wolfram and Hart. He was a great lawyer." Eve covered for herself.

"She's right." Gunn told the room. "His files are everywhere. He was pretty good."

"Yeah…" Angel gave a fake smile. "Until I cut his hand off and made him leave L.A. Yeah, he was a strong willed kind of guy."

"Well, you do have a way with people." Eve shot back at the vampire.

"You're hardly in a position to have smart remarks like that." Wesley said, coming up behind Eve. "Don't you agree?"

"Come on, Eve, we're all…well we aren't killing you yet, so we can't all totally hate you." Jess said, picking up a sword from her cabinet and waving it freely in her hand. "So why don't you just tell us why Lindsey kidnapped us, and where we can find him?"

"I told you, I don't know what you're talking about." Eve lied.

"Right, so I guess Lindsey just happens to wear really expensive perfume." Jess grinned, tossing the bottle of perfume that Eve had given to Harmony earlier that day back at Eve.

Eve looked down at the bottle, her mouth hanging open slightly. "Harmony…"

"That's right." Cordelia flashed a smile at the younger woman. "She may be evil, but she isn't a total ditz."

"Hey!" Harmony's voice came from outside in the hallway. "I heard that! I have vampire hearing!"

"Thank you, Harmony." Angel shouted back out to his blonde vampire secretary. He then turned back to Eve. "Start talking."

"Or what?" Eve glared. "You can't do anything. I'm your connection to the Senior Partners."

"And they won't be mad that your tried to kill off half of the bosses at this firm, right?" Lorne asked.

"If they cared, they would have stopped it from happening." Eve told the demon.

"Or maybe they just didn't know about it." Gunn began pacing in his suit, mimicking the perfect image of a lawyer in a courtroom. "Maybe they need to be informed."

"Good idea, Gunn." Fred smiled at her ex, fake excitement in her voice. "You have connections with them, right? I bet you could talk to them."

"I bet he could too." Angel said, taking a step closer to Eve. "You want to talk yet?"

Eve looked from Angel's angry face, to Cordelia's Queen C glare and then to Jessica who was still swinging the sword around a devilish grin on her face. She sighed. "I don't know why Lindsey wanted to kidnap you guys."

"Wrong answer." Jess took a step forward with the sword, but Angel held his daughter back.

"Want to try again, Eve?" Angel asked. "Because if you give us the wrong answer this time, you won't have to worry about Jessica coming after you with that sword." He quickly threw on his game face, flashing the young woman his teeth, before transforming back to his human side. "You understand?"

"He wants revenge." Eve said quickly.

"Revenge?" Angel was a little confused, remembering his last encounter with Lindsey, prior to the night he kidnapped Cordelia and Jess. "Last time I saw him I saved his life. Darla was going to kill him."

"Wow." Cordelia said sarcastically, hating the mention of Darla. "So you saved Lindsey and then boned Darla? That _was_ awhile ago."

"Cordy…" Angel turned to his wife. "I was at a dark place."

"And I was a single parent. Remember?" Cordelia barked.

Jess rolled her eyes at Spike. "Here we go…"

"What?" Spike asked.

"They got off topic." Gunn said simply. "Angel and Cordy will argue now, and forget why we are all here."

"Oh…" Spike said. "Bugger."

"Big time." Jess said. "I'm in the mood for pizza. Anyone want pizza?"

Fred raised her hand, as did Gunn, Wesley, and Lorne.

"I'll go make a call. I know a good place." Fred said, leading Jessica, Gunn, Wesley, and Lorne out the door of the office.

Spike took one look at Angel and Cordelia who were still bickering, and then one look at Eve who looked confused, and then decided he wasn't staying in the room anymore either, so he quickly followed Fred and the rest of the group out the door.

"Angel, I get it, you went all psycho and needed your space so you kicked us all out." Cordelia said, not sure why she was bringing this particular subject up. She knew it was a soft stop in their relationship and Angel was sorry for it, but she blamed her mood on her hormones.

"Cordy, I told you already, I'm sorry…" Angel tried.

Eve watched the couple. They were clearly wrapped up in their own problems so she quietly made her way out of the office, glad she didn't really have to give up too much information on Lindsey.

"Well, sorry doesn't fix everything sometimes." Cordelia told Angel.

"Why are we even arguing over this? It happened three years ago." Angel asked his wife.

"Because you brought it up." Cordelia told him.

"No I didn't." Angel tried his best to stay calm. "All I said was the last time I helped Lindsey…" Angel looked around the room to see it was empty. "Lindsey."

"Yes, Lindsey, you helped him and fired me, Wes, and Gunn, I was there, I know." Cordelia continued her rant.

"No." Angel gritted his teeth. "I mean, we let Eve go."

"What?" Cordelia looked around also noticing the empty room. "How did that happen?"

Angel shrugged. "Who knows? Come on, we've got to go find everyone." He then took Cordelia's hand and led her out of the office.

Gunn entered Angel and Cordelia's penthouse with four pizza pies in his arms. He laid them down on the floor in the living room where Wesley, Fred, Spike, Jessica and Lorne were on the couch or floor, playing video games.

"Pizza smells good." Gunn said, taking out a piece.

"Damn good." Jess agreed. "Now, Eve probably escaped, right?"

"Right." Wesley agreed, his eyes glued to the game.

"We'll have to track her, right?" Jess asked again.

"Right again, sweetie pie." Lorne told her.

"My dad will be mad we left." Jess said, not sounding to worried as she took a bit of pizza.

"Probably." Fred said.

Jess nodded. "Sounds good."

"You people are bloody mad, do you know that?" Spike asked.

"Just shut up and enjoy the time off." Jess told the vampire.

"You do realize that Eve is still connected to Lindsey? We are still after them?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, we get it." Gunn said. "But Eve and Lindsey can't run forever. Once Angel and Cordelia knock off the fighting they will come up here, tell us to get to work, and we'll find Eve and Lindsey and do what we have to."

"You people are rather relaxed in this type of situation." Spike was appalled.

"Comes with the territory." Lorne told the vampire, grabbing himself a slice of pizza.

Eve rushed into Lindsey's apartment to find Lindsey on the couch reading a book. The ex-lawyer looked up when the young woman ran in.

"What's wrong?" Lindsey asked.

"They know I was connected to the kidnapping." Eve told him.

"What? How?"

"My perfume. They smelled it and recognized it." Eve huffed.

"Damn vampires with their senses…" Lindsey sighed.

"What are we going to do?"

Lindsey gave Eve a quick smile, before showing off his newly tattooed chest. "I have a plan just in case Angel wanted to have another go with me. Trust me, baby." He kissed Eve again.

Angel and Cordelia quickly made their way into the penthouse to find the rest of the group on the floor, eating pizza and playing video games.

Angel shook his head. "Eve gets away and you guys come up here and party?"

"_You_ let Eve get away." Jess told her dad. "We left long before she did."

"Well, we need to find her." Cordelia stated the obvious as she rubbed her swollen belly.

"We figured." Gunn told her.

"Any ideas?" Angel asked.

"You're the boss now." Jess reminded him.

Angel nodded. "We track her."

"We could." Wesley said. "It would take awhile, but we could do it."

"Then that's the plan." Angel said. "Spike, Jess, go grab some weapons. Wesley and Gunn, go pull around a car or two, and Lorne and Fred, stay with Cordelia, keep an eye on her."

"I don't need a babysitter." Cordelia argued. "I'm fine alone."

"Last time I left you alone, you got kidnapped." Angel told his wife.

"Actually, she wasn't alone, I was here with her." Jessica reminded her father.

Angel just glared at Jess and then planted a kiss on Cordelia's head. "Just, stay with Fred and Lorne, okay Cordy?"

Cordelia sighed, nodding her head and taking a seat on the couch in between Fred and Lorne. "At least there is food." She said, trying her best to reach for a slice of pizza with her huge stomach as an obstacle.

"Here." Angel bent down and handed Cordelia the pizza. "Be safe…"

But the vampire spoke to soon as all the lights in the room suddenly went off.

"What the hell?" Jess asked.

Spike pulled out a lighter from his jacket and turned it on, finding two candles in the room and lighting them. He then made his way out into the hallway with the lighter in his hand. "The halls dark too. Looks like the whole damn building is."

Jess looked down at her beeper that had been supplied to her by Wolfram and Hart. "And some alert went out about five minutes ago."

Everyone else checked the beepers they had also been given by Wolfram and Hart to see the same warning on each.

"What's the warning mean?" Angel asked, taking a seat next to Cordelia and wrapping his arm around her protectively.

Gunn studied the number on the beeper and then his eyes grew wide. "It's the code to evacuate the building. Something is up."

Angel nodded. "But what?"

Lindsey smiled at Eve as he held the flashlight up to his face and made his way down a hall of Wolfram and Hart. He had cut the power, and gotten all the workers out. Now, no one could get in or out of the building. He had trapped Angel and the rest of his crew and the souled vampire had no idea that Lindsey and Eve were coming for him.

"Revenge is sweet." Lindsey kissed Eve.

"It will be sweeter when this whole place is ours." Eve kissed him back before following him down the hall.


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 54**

Angel sat next to Cordelia on the couch while everyone else ran around the dark penthouse looking for candles and flashlights. When they found all they could they came back into the living room.

"Look." Lorne said proudly. "I found a lantern!" He placed it on the floor and turned it on, lighting up the whole room. "It has batteries."

Angel nodded. "Good. Now that we can all see we need to figure out what the hell is going on."

"I vote something bad." Jessica said, throwing herself on the couch next to her parents.

"I'm with her on that one." Fred agreed. "Someone cut the power in here."

"It could just be a black out." Cordelia offered, trying her hardest to not think of anything bad that could possibly happen. She knew the stress wasn't good for her or the baby.

"Yeah, except for the warning that got sent out right before it happened." Jess rolled her eyes.

"We really need to get downstairs, see what's going on." Wesley said. "Someone needs to get to the electric box in this place."

"Yeah." Gunn agreed. "Where is that exactly?"

"Basement." Spike told them.

"Great." Fred said sarcastically. "Anyone know how to get there?"

"I do." Spike said. "When I was a ghost I would get bored in the day, travel around. I ended up down there a few times."

"Well then you are good for something…" Angel sighed.

"Hey! I've been helping out a lot around here you big dumby!" Spike shot back at the other vampire.

"I'm not dumb." Angel stood.

"Okay, boys…" Cordelia pulled Angel back down to the couch by his shirt. "Let's get back on task here."

"Right." Angel ran a hand through his hair. "Spike, you take Jess and go figure out how to get the lights back on."

Jess nodded, grabbing a sword as Spike grabbed a flashlight and the two swiftly made their way out the door.

"Lorne and Gunn, I want you guys to go down to surveillance room. See when the warning was sent out, where it was sent from, and maybe why? Everything should work in there, I know there's a backup generator for that room."

"Got you, boss." Lorne gave the dark haired vampire a thumbs up before he and Gunn left.

"And Fred and Wes…" Angel started.

"I should head down to my office. In case there was some sort of magic used on this place." Wesley said, moving to the door.

"Good plan." Angel told the ex-watcher.

"Wait, aren't we over reacting just a little bit?" Cordelia asked. "It could just be a power outage."

"Cordelia…" Fred started. "The chances of that with our history…"

"Fine, you're probably right. What are the odds of anything simple and normal happening to us like a power outage?" Cordelia sighed.

"Fred, stay up here with Cordelia. Lock the door behind me when I leave." Angel told her, picking up a flashlight.

"Where are you going?" Cordelia almost panicked.

"Boy, for thinking its only a power outage you seem jumpy." Angel smiled at his pregnant wife.

"Its just hormones." Cordelia glared at him, trying to fight back a smile.

Angel kissed Cordelia. "I'm just going to take a walk downstairs, okay?"

Cordelia nodded, stealing another kiss from Angel before he left.

Lindsey moved quietly into Jessica's office with Eve right behind him. He turned on his flashlight and immediately found the huge weapons cabinet. He moved to it, taking out a long sword for himself and a crossbow for Eve.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Eve looked at the crossbow.

"It's just in case." Lindsey assured her. "I'll be able to take Angel out no problem."

Suddenly Jessica and Spike's voices came bellowing down the hallway.

"Damn." Lindsey turned off his flashlight and turned to Eve. "Get down."

Eve did as she was told and both Lindsey and Eve held their breaths as Jessica and Spike walked past the office and down another hallway. When they were sure the vampire and girl were gone, Eve and Lindsey stood back up.

"That was close." Eve said.

"Not a chance." Lindsey smiled at her. "I can take them all out with a flick of my wrist." He kissed Eve on the head and then took her hand, quietly leading her the way Spike and Jessica had gone.

Jessica and Spike made their way down to the stairwell that led to the basement. Jess followed the vampire as he descended the stairs.

"You're sure it's down here?" Jess asked.

"Bloody hell I am." Spike told her. "I used to come down here a lot."

"Wow, you really must have been bored floating around here all day if you would hang out down here." Jess said, taking in the look of the basement. Even in the dark she could tell the room was damp and cold, and more then likely rather dirty. "Just show me where the electric box is at so we can get out of this place. It gives me the creeps."

Spike nodded, leading Jessica to a corner of the basement. "It's right here…damn it."

"What?" Jess asked, coming up behind Spike to see his flashlight shining on a smashed up electric box. "Damn it!"

"That's what I said." Spike turned back to the younger girl. "This definitely wasn't an accident or power outage."

"We need to get up there and tell my dad." Jess turned back to the stairs. "He'll know what to do."

Suddenly Spike and Jessica heard the door at the top of the stairs lock. They both looked at each other and ran to the door, juggling the handle, but it wouldn't move. They were indeed locked in the basement.

"Bloody hell!" Spike kicked the door. "Who the hell is out there?"

"Let us out!" Jess joined Spike in the kicking of the door.

Lindsey smiled at Eve as they stood on the other side of the basement door, hearing Jessica and Spike scream and shout.

"We should put something in front of it, just incase they do break the door down." Lindsey told Eve.

Eve nodded, looking around the lobby of the office, and pointing at a bench that sat in the middle of the room. "How's that?"

"Good." Lindsey smiled, grabbing the bench and shoving it up against the basement door, securing it so Jess and Spike would have no way of getting out. He then took Eve's hand and led her down another hallway.

Spike and Jessica both heard the bench slam up against the door and both got a worried look on their face.

"Whoever is out there is barricading us in here." Spike said.

"No crap." Jess scoffed, moving as close as she could to the door. Eve's now very familiar perfume lingered under the door and into the basement. "It was Eve, damn it."

"How do you know?" Spike asked, and then the scent of the perfume hit him as well. "Bloody hell. It was that Lindsey too."

"Are you sure?" Jess asked.

Spike raised an eyebrow. "I'd recognize the smell of that man anywhere. He uses the same shampoo Buffy used to."

"That's…informative?" Jess sighed. "We're stuck in here."

"You're dad will come get us now, pet." Spike told the girl.

"Not unless Lindsey gets to him first." Suddenly Jessica's eyes grew wide. "Or to my mom."

Spike understood, and instantly both the vampire and half-vampire began pounding on the basement door again.

Wesley made his way into his office. He wasn't sure what he was looking for. Even if it was a spell they were dealing with he didn't know what kind it was, or how to stop it. He sighed, picking three books off the shelf and deciding they would just have to do. He then turned out of his office, making his way down one of the dark hallways that led back to Angel's penthouse. He was so determined to get back upstairs that he never heard the footsteps come up behind him. Suddenly, he felt the cold blade of a sword against his throat.

"Wesley, Wesley, Wesley…" Lindsey stepped out of the shadows. "Good to see you."

"We should have known you were behind this." Wesley told the ex-lawyer, determined on keeping his cool.

"Well, you people just aren't that smart I guess." Lindsey mocked the English man. "To think the Senior Partners would let a bunch of morons take over their offices."

"Or maybe we're not as stupid as you think." Wesley gave Lindsey a sly grin before smacking the ex-lawyer over the head with the stack of books in his hand.

Lindsey went down rather quickly, and Wesley jumped over him, determined to make it up to Angel's penthouse, but Eve stepped out behind him, helping Lindsey to his feet.

"Shoot him!" Lindsey ordered Eve.

Wesley kept running as Eve released the bow from the cross in her hands and it hit Wesley right in the back of the leg, causing him to fall face forward, crying out in pain.

Lindsey then made his way over to the Englishman and ripped the arrow out of his leg, and pushed Wesley up against the wall. "Nice moves, Wes, just not fast enough." He then took the arrow and drove it into Wesley's shoulder, pinning Wesley to the wall behind him.

"Angel will find you." Wesley said weakly, trying to free himself from the wall.

"I'm kind of hoping he does." Lindsey grinned at Wesley before leading Eve away from the ex-watcher.

Cordelia sighed on the couch with Fred. She was bored, and sick of sitting in the dark.

"I can't wait to have this baby so I can actually get out there and do something. Angel thinks I should just stay put because I'm pregnant." Cordelia huffed.

"You are due in like two months, Cordy." Fred reminded the immortal seer. "He's just looking out for you."

"I know." Cordelia pouted slightly, rubbing her belly. "I just hate not being able to help."

"Who says we aren't helping? We are helping a lot." Fred told Cordelia.

"Helping what? This couch to not move." Cordelia joked.

"Cordy…"

"Sometimes I wish things were just normal around here, just once."

"I know the feeling."

"I mean, even when Angel Shanshu's our lives will be anything but normal…" Cordelia said, looking at her hump of a stomach.

"Uh…Cordy…about that…" Fred said uneasily. "Me and Wesley did some research on Angel's Shanshu…"

"And?" Cordelia raised an eyebrow.

"We're not exactly sure if it's about Angel anymore." Fred told her.

"What do you mean? Of course it is, who else would it be about?" Cordelia was confused.

"Um, Spike, actually." Fred said. "I mean, it's just a theory, but he did save the world in Sunnydale."

Cordelia shook her head. "No, the Powers made me immortal until Angel reaches his Shanshu, so obviously he has to reach it."

"When was the last time we heard from the Powers, Cordy?" Fred asked carefully. "You haven't had a vision in a long time…"

Cordelia thought about it, Fred was right, she hadn't had a vision in awhile. "Fred, I just know that…" Her voice trailed off.

"Know what?"

"Vision!" Cordelia managed out as she began to float over the couch. She then quickly came back down.

"Well, I guess I spoke to soon about those visions." Fred told her. "What did you see?"

"Angel." Cordelia's eyes grew wide. "Fighting for his life…" Her voice began to crack. "Oh God…"

"Cordy, I'm sure it's fine." Fred tried to assure the seer, but Cordelia would hear none of it as she got up as fast as her belly would allow.

"We need to find him." Cordelia made her way to the door.

"And go out into the building? Angel said to stay here." Fred tried to reason, but realized she would lose the argument the minute she saw Cordelia flash her the famous Queen C glare. "Fine. Just let me get a flashlight." Fred moved to pick one off the floor.

Both girls then moved cautiously into the hallway.

Lorne and Gunn silently made their way into the control room. Gunn flicked on the light switch, and sure enough, Angel had been right, there was a backup generator for that room and all the lights quickly flicked on.

"Thank God!" Lorne grinned, turning off his flashlight. "I'm not a fan of the dark."

"I hear you." Gunn said, moving to the controls. "Okay…let's see what we've got here." He began hitting different buttons.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Lorne asked, over the young lawyer's shoulder.

"Yes, I know what I'm doing." Gunn said as a screen popped up. He quickly read over it. "Well, the warning was programmed in here earlier tonight, about the same time we left to go get pizza. It was set to go off five minutes before the power was cut, and it was sent from…Jessica's office?"

"Jessica sent the warning out?" Lorne asked.

"No, she couldn't have." Gunn told the demon. "She was with us."

"So someone went into Jessica's office and sent it?"

"That's the only way it could have been sent." Gunn ran a hand over his extremely short hair. "The code is for the building to evacuate."

Lorne nodded. "Who could have sent it?"

Both the demon and the lawyer knew the answer at once. "Eve." They both said.

"Right you are." Eve's voice bellowed as Lindsey's came up behind Gunn and Lorne and smacked them both over the head with the handle of his sword, and watched them both fall unconscious to the floor.

"Get the rope." Lindsey told Eve who quickly handed a huge rope to him. Lindsey then tied Gunn and Lorne up together, and left them on the floor of the surveillance room.

"Now what?" Eve asked.

"We go find a certain pregnant seer, and a souled vampire." Lindsey smiled, leading Eve out of the control room.

Angel quietly made his way through the dark and into his office. He had dropped his flashlight somewhere between the penthouse and his office doors, not that he needed it. His vampire senses made the dark building look like a well light room. He made his way over to his own weapon cabinet and took out a long sword. He had a feeling he knew who was behind this.

The vampire then silently and swiftly made his way out into the lobby, picking up the mixed scent of Lindsey and Eve almost immediately. He shook his head, glad that Cordelia was in the penthouse safe since he now knew for a fact that this was no power outage. Lindsey was up to something and Eve was helping him, Angel decided before following the scent down a hallway.

Cordelia and Fred cautiously made their way in the dark down the stairs and past the doors to Fred's lab. So far they had seen know sign of anyone. The girls continued silently until they heard the faint breathing of someone. They looked at each other and cautiously made their way around a corner.

Fred shined the flashlight ahead of them, and directly onto the face of Wesley who was still pinned up to the wall in a pool of blood.

"Wesley!" Fred gasped, rushing to the ex-watcher's side.

"What are…you…two doing…down…here?" Wesley managed out.

"I had a vision." Cordelia said, looking at Wesley's shoulder. "What happened to you?"

"Lindsey…and…Eve…" Wesley said weakly. "They did this…"

"They're here?" Cordelia looked around cautiously, rubbing her swollen belly as if to protect the child inside.

Wesley nodded, grasping for air. "You…two…need to get…somewhere…safe…"

"Not without you." Fred said, moving her hand to the arrow in Wesley's shoulder. "Wes, whatever you do, don't scream."

Wesley nodded slowly and bit his lip as Fred ripped the arrow out of him, allowing the British man to collapse to the floor.

"Wes, can you walk?" Cordelia asked, noticing the blood oozing from his leg as well as his shoulder.

"I'll manage…" Wesley said, weakly standing as Fred helped support him.

"Cordy, we need to get him back upstairs." Fred told the pregnant woman. "We need to patch him up."

"You take him, Fred." Cordelia said. "The med kit is in the hall closet. Everything you'll need is in there, lock the door behind you."

"And what? Leave you down here?" Fred was appalled by the idea.

Cordelia turned to Fred. "Just get Wesley upstairs."

"Cordelia, I'm not leaving you down here." Fred told the other woman. "You're seven months pregnant and Angel will kill me if I leave you alone when we know Lindsey and Eve are in the building and probably after you."

"If I don't get to Angel he will die." Cordelia said sharply. "Remember? I had a vision…"

"How do you know your vision wasn't of Angel fighting to save _your_ life because you wouldn't listen to me now?" Fred asked.

Cordelia looked at Fred, and then at Wesley, he was hurt badly. "Fred, just get Wesley upstairs." And before anyone could say anything else to her, Cordelia made her way down the hall.

Angel made his way down a set of stairs. He had no idea where he was going, the law firm was a big place, and he still wasn't sure of the entire building. All he knew was that he was following Lindsey and Eve's scent. Suddenly Angel came into a big room, well light, and empty. He took a step deeper into the room, looking around, when suddenly he heard the footsteps of two people coming up behind him. He turned swiftly to see Lindsey and Eve standing behind him.

"Took you long enough to find us, Angel." Lindsey said, placing his sword between the vampire and himself and Eve.

"Why am I not surprised you two were the ones behind this whole thing?" Angel scoffed.

"Probably because you tracked us down here and knew we were here the whole time." Lindsey gave the vampire a devilish grin.

"Our just the fact that no one else would waste this much time trying to get to me." Angel shot back at the lawyer.

"Yeah, well, we'll see." Lindsey said, ripping his shirt off to expose all of his tattoos.

"What the hell is that?" Angel tried not to laugh at all the ink on the ex-lawyer's body. "You look like you let a two year old scribble all over you."

"Tribal symbols. Put in the right sequence on my body they give me great strength." Lindsey explained as he began circling Angel, his sword pointing at the vampire.

"Looks like it hurt." Angel said, countering Lindsey's every step.

"Yeah, now I want to find out if all that pain was for nothing." Lindsey raised his sword to Angel's throat. "Care to help me?"

Angel didn't even say anything as he quickly raised his own sword against Lindsey's and the two men began to fight. Lindsey was quick, much to quick for a human, Angel soon realized. The tattoos must have worked. Angel took a few quick swings at Lindsey, but Lindsey's sword always deflected the vampires. It was a decent fight for anyone watching, especially Eve who stood against the wall, her crossbow pointed at Angel, just incase Lindsey did lose.

Cordelia made her way into the lobby of the building, deciding which way she should go next in order to find Angel. She could barely see in the dark room and jumped when she felt the baby inside of her kick.

"Jeez!" Cordelia rubbed her swollen belly. "Are you trying to give mommy a heartache?"

Suddenly, Cordelia heard a noise fill the lobby. No, two noises. Two voices, she thought anyway. They were faint and muffled. She turned in a circle. "Who's there?"

The voices were louder now, shouting her name. Cordelia turned in the direction she thought they were coming from, and slowly made her way up to a door with a bench in front of it. She then heard the voices clear as could be.

"Mom? Mom are you out there?" Jessica's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Jess?" Cordelia looked at the door.

"Yes!" Jess squealed.

"Is Spike with you?" Cordelia asked.

"Yes!" Spike's voice came through the door as well. "We're bloody stuck in here! Get us out!"

"There's a bench in front of the door." Cordelia told them. "I don't know if I can move it."

"Mom, just be careful." Jess stressed, knowing it probably wasn't best for Cordelia to be moving things around in her state.

"Oh bloody hell!" Spike's voice was husky. "You're part demon now, right Cordelia? Move the damn bench nothing is going to hurt you or that bun you got in the oven!"

Cordelia gave a small smile as she heard Jessica smack Spike and the vampire whisper "Ouch."

"I'm going to move it." Cordelia told the two of them on the other side of the door.

"Fine, just be careful." Jess repeated.

A few minutes later Cordelia had the bench on the floor and the door wide open, allowing Jessica and Spike out of the basement.

"You did it!" Jess practically jumped on her mother, hugging the pregnant woman as best as she could.

"How did you guys get stuck in there?" Cordelia asked.

"Damn Lindsey and Eve." Spike said. "They locked us in there."

"And smashed up the electrical box." Jess added. "We need to get back upstairs, tell dad."

"Oh, God! You're father!" Cordelia had been so wrapped up in getting Jess and Spike out of the basement that she almost forgot about her vision of Angel.

"What about him?" Jessica's eyes narrowed at her mother.

"I had a vision about him…" Cordelia told her daughter. "He was fighting for his life."

"And where is he now?" Jess asked.

"I don't know." Cordelia said truthfully. "He left me and Fred in the penthouse and when I had the vision we decided to come look for him. We found Wesley on the way; Lindsey and Eve had hurt him badly. Fred took him back upstairs, and I'm still looking for your father."

"Where's Lorne and Gunn?" Jess asked.

"I haven't seen them." Cordelia told her. "They were supposed to go to the surveillance room."

"Well, if Lindsey and Eve got to us and Wesley I bet they got to the demon and lawyer too." Spike said.

Jess nodded. "Spike, go find them. Mom, you and me will go find dad. I can smell his trail, lets move."

Cordelia nodded, following her daughter as Spike took off in the other direction toward the surveillance room.

Angel raised his sword, taking another swing at Lindsey, but missing the other man. Lindsey then countered, swinging his sword, and while Angel deflected it with his own, giving the vampire a good kick in the gut. Angel fell quickly to the ground and Lindsey gave him a kick across the face, causing blood to run from his mouth.

"Pathetic." Lindsey sneered at the souled vampire. "You're pathetic."

"I kicked your ass a few times if I recall correctly." Angel said, sweeping Lindsey's feet from under him before jumping up. He then held his sword to the ex-lawyers throat. "And after all that, I've still got the upper hand."

"Maybe…" Lindsey smiled before plunging his own sword into Angel's gut and again watching the vampire fall in pain. "Maybe not."

Fred helped Wesley into Angel and Cordelia's penthouse. She sat him gently on the couch and moved to get the med kit. She then returned, shinning the flashlight in his face.

"Fred, I'm bleeding, I don't need to go blind too." Wesley said, shielding his eyes from her flashlight.

"Sorry…" Fred seemed to blush as she sat the flashlight down at an angel that allowed the light to hit Wesley's shoulder wound, but not his eyes. Slowly, she cleaned up and patched his wound.

"That's good." Wesley smiled weakly when Fred had finished.

"Let me see you're leg now."

Wesley nodded, pulling his leg up so Fred could patch that wound up too. "Thank you." He seemed to whisper.

Fred nodded, going back to his shoulder. "Let me just make sure that one is on good…"

Fred's words were muffled by Wesley's lips meeting hers.

Spike made his way up to the surveillance room doors to see the light from the generator still on in the room. He opened the door cautiously only to find both Gunn and Lorne knocked out, and tied up on the floor.

"Bloody hell!" Spike moved toward the lawyer and demon and began untying them. When he had succeeded he then pulled them apart, laying them both down on the floor. He sighed, not knowing how to wake either up. "Great…"

Spike then decided to kick Gunn lightly to see if the man would wake up. After two good kicks and no response, Spike moved to Lorne, giving the demon a kick in the leg.

Lorne shot up almost immediately. "Ouch!"

"Oh, I didn't even kick you hard." Spike told him.

Lorne looked around, taking in the room, and what he remembered happening in it. The demon then looked over at Gunn and got a horrified look on his face. "Gunn! He…he…"

"He's out cold." Spike told him. "Can't wake him up for the life of me."

"You mean unlife, right?" Lorne asked the vampire.

"Just shut up and help me get him upstairs." Spike said, picking Gunn up.

"We all are understanding that Lindsey and Eve are behind this whole thing, right?" Lorne asked as Spike led him out of the surveillance room.

"Yup, Cordelia got the clip notes version of it in her head." Spike told him.

"She had a vision?"

Spike shrugged. "I guess. Didn't ask. I came to save you guys. Jessica went with Cordelia."

"Well, at least Cordy is safe." Lorne said.

"Right." Spike agreed.

Jess picked up Angel's scent almost immediately. She followed his trail with her mother close behind. Neither said anything to the other, both were too focused on finding Angel. Finally, Jessica heard something. A groan, a cry of pain, she wasn't sure, it was faint, somewhere ahead of them.

"I think I hear him. Up ahead." Jess said, trying to remain calm.

But Cordelia could hear it in her daughter's voice, something was wrong. The seer didn't even give Jess a chance to say another word; she quickly took off as fast as she could, running straight ahead.

Cordelia entered the well light room to see Angel on the floor, a sword right through his stomach, and Lindsey standing over him, bloody but grinning.

"Angel!" Cordelia panicked.

Angel looked up, all the angry and pain draining from his face as he saw Cordelia standing there. She shouldn't be there; she didn't even see Eve behind her. Angel knew he had to get up now, not only to kick Lindsey's ass, but also to make sure Cordelia was safe.

"Cordy…get out of here." Angel managed.

"No!" Cordelia told him. "I had a vision, I saw this happening…I'm just…"

"Too late." Eve finished Cordelia's sentence as she stuck the crossbow into the pregnant woman's back.

"Get away from her!" Angel growled, pulling the sword out of his gut and tossing it aside.

"Now here's the vampire I came to kill." Lindsey smirked. "The fires back in those big old eyes of yours."

"Shut up, Lindsey." Angel picked up his sword again.

"I'd put that down, or Eve over there might accidentally let that arrow fly into your wife and kid, if you catch my drift." Lindsey grinned over at Cordelia who had panic written all over her face.

"Let her go." Angel told Eve.

"First you make the choice, Angel." Lindsey told him. "Your life, or Cordelia's and the kids? You can't win here."

"Wrong." Jess entered, her game face on.

Lindsey looked over at the young half-vampire, shock playing on his face. "Well that's interesting. Like father like daughter, I guess. Eve!" He motioned for her to throw him the crossbow.

Eve complied and chucked the crossbow right into Lindsey's hand.

"Jess, get your mom and get out of here!" Angel ordered, turning back to Lindsey with his sword held at the lawyer.

"No…" Lindsey said to Jess although he was looking at Angel. "Stay awhile." He then pulled the trigger, releasing the crossbow square at Jessica's heart and turning to see what happened next.

It was like slow motion for Angel. He watched the arrow drive itself into Jessica and then watched his daughter fall back from the impact of the blow. He then watched Cordelia hurry over to Jessica, kneeling down as best as she could with her huge stomach, and cradling Jessica in her arms like she had done when Jess was just a baby.

"Well, she didn't turn to dust, so she isn't completely a vampire, right?" Lindsey turned back to Angel with a grin on his face, but his grin faded as he felt the cold blade slice through his stomach. The ex-lawyer then collapsed onto the floor, and Eve rushed forward to him.

"He won't die." Angel told Eve, not even looking at her. "But you need to get him out of here fast. And don't ever even think about coming back."

The vampire then walked over to Cordelia and Jess, helping Cordelia to her feet and giving her a passionate kiss before picking up his daughter and carrying her out of the room, his wife's hand attached to his free one.

Spike carried Gunn into Angel and Cordelia's penthouse with Lorne close behind him to find Wesley asleep on the couch, and Fred asleep on the floor next to him. The room had become brighter as the morning sun had begun making its presence known. Spike placed Gunn down gently in a chair, only to hear the lawyer groan.

Gunn's groan woke up both Fred and Wesley who quickly shot up.

"Who's there?" Fred jumped, and then relaxed when she saw Spike, Gunn, and Lorne. "Oh, its you guys."

Spike nodded. "Yep, it's us. Sorry to wake you."

Fred shook her head, smiling at Wesley. "We must have just dozed off."

"And I must have gotten hit with a truck." Gunn said, holding his head.

"Lindsey gave me and Gunn a nice smack down earlier tonight." Lorne explained.

"I got the same as well." Wesley smiled. "It's good to know we are all alright though."

"We're not all here." Spike noticed. "Where's Angel and Jess and Cordelia?"

Fred looked around, the smile fading from her face. "They aren't here. They never made it back!"

"Calm down." Wesley said, placing a hand on her shoulder and loving the fact that she put her opposite hand right on top of his. Something was officially going on between them. "I'm sure they're alright."

"What if they aren't?" Fred asked. "What if Cordy never got to Angel in time and…"

"And nothing, sugar." Lorne tried to keep the girl calm. "Angel's a champion, no little weasel of a lawyer would be able to stop him."

"Damn right." Angel's voice filled the room as he entered with Jessica swung over his shoulder and Cordelia next to him.

"Geez, what happened to her?" Lorne noticed the arrow in Jess.

"She got shot by Lindsey." Angel told him. "Wesley, can you get up?"

Wesley nodded, moving so Angel could lay Jess down. The young girl let out a gasp of pain as Angel's shirt accidentally brushed against the arrow, moving it slightly.

"Sorry…" Angel mumbled.

Cordelia was at Jessica's side in a moment's notice. "Now, Jess, sweetie, I need to get this arrow out of you, okay? Just try not to move."

Jess just gave her mother a weak version of the famous grin she had possessed since she was two months old before reaching up and ripping the arrow out of herself. "Damn! That hurt!"

"Looks like we all took a beating." Angel said, looking around the room.

"What happened?" Wesley asked.

"Lindsey tried to destroy me. He thought by hurting everyone I cared about he could break me down, and you want to know something? He probably could have if he had succeeded in hurting you guys, but he didn't because you were all strong and brave in your own right." Angel told the group. "Lindsey and Eve will no longer be a problem to us, but things around here have to change. We took over Wolfram and Hart for a million different reasons…" His eyes fell on Jessica. "Some of those reasons I still don't know, I may never know them, but I don't care. We have an obligation to keep this world safe, and now we have the resources to do it as well, so no more games. We fight the good fight from the inside. No more cutting deals with evil, no more compromising our morals. We fight for what we believe in from now on, understood?"

Everyone in the room smiled at the vampire. They understood. They had taken over Wolfram and Hart, and now things were going to change around the law firm.


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 55**

Cordelia slowly opened the door to Jessica's room to find her daughter sprawled out in her bed, snoring. Cordelia smiled as she took in the picture of her daughter, safe and sound. She gently closed the door and turned to make her way into the kitchen for some breakfast. Being pregnant meant on thing was certain in Cordelia's world, she woke up starving.

She waddled into the kitchen, grabbing a bagel and dropping it into the toaster, all the while humming quietly to herself.

It had been two weeks since Lindsey and Eve's attack on Wolfram and Hart and since then things in the law firm had been rather quiet, but in a good way. Everyone seemed to need the recovery time and Angel needed the time to rework how he was going to run things at the law firm.

Cordelia grabbed her bagel from the toaster, dropping it on a plate and turning to make her way to the kitchen table but instead, bumping right into Angel.

"Hey you." Angel smiled down at her. He was in a gray and black-stripped button up shirt with a black jacket over it, and Cordelia thought he looked extremely handsome this morning.

"Hey yourself." Cordelia smiled at him before giving him a quick kiss and then slowly making her way to the table.

"So, what are you up to today?" Angel asked as he poured himself a cup of blood.

Cordelia shrugged. "I think I might drag Jess and Fred shopping. We need to pick up some things for the baby." She patted her huge stomach. "Only a month and a half to go."

Angel smiled. He couldn't wait for the new baby to be born. "Well, Jess and Fred do have jobs incase you forgot."

"Oh please, like you can't give them one day off? Things have been dead around here anyway." Cordelia said, taking a bite out of her bagel.

"Well, see what they say." Angel told her. "If they want to go I don't mind them taking the day off."

"Day off?" Jessica's voice was filled with surprise as she lazily made her way into the kitchen.

"Why are you not dressed? It's ten already, the workday starts at eight." Angel frowned at his daughter.

"Okay, just because your boss doesn't mean you can order me around." Jess told him, pouring herself a cup of blood.

"Actually, that's exactly what it means." Angel tried not to laugh at Jessica's comment.

"Well, technically it does, but still…" Jess took a swig from her cup. "Anyway, I woke up late this morning. I guess I was just tired. Now…what were you saying about a day off?"

"Your mother wants to take you and Fred shopping with her today." Angel told her.

"Shopping?" Jess raised an eyebrow.

"For stuff for the baby…" Angel added, knowing Jess hated Cordelia's shopping trips almost as much as he did, but she hated them even more when they weren't going shopping for her.

"Sounds good." Jess smiled at her mother. "What time are we going?"

"As soon as we can get ready." Cordelia smiled back at her daughter. She had been meaning to get in some mother-daughter bonding before the new baby came, it just seemed she and Jessica could never find the time.

"Sweet." Jess said. "I'll go get dressed."

"I'll call Fred." Cordelia waddled out of the kitchen and into the living room.

The minute she was gone, Angel turned to his daughter. "You hate going shopping with her."

Jess nodded. "I know."

"So why are you going then?"

"Its better then just sitting around here all day and doing pointless, stupid work. I'm so sick of this place."

"You signed us up for it."

"And now you're in charge of it, and you just gave me the day off, so I'm technically free to do what I want." Jess grinned before making her way back to her bedroom.

Angel sighed, looking at the clock, and realizing he really needed to get down to his office.

Fred hung up the phone in her lab and turned to the door with a big smile on her face. She finally had a day off from the boring nothingness of her lab. Right now there were no new cases or clients or anything really going on in any part of the building and Fred's lab was no different. She was so happy Cordelia had called and invited her to go shopping.

She grabbed coat and made her way out of the lab, accidentally bumping into someone on her way out.

"Sorry…" Fred mumbled.

"Quite alright." Wesley smiled down at Fred. "I was actually just coming to see you."

Fred smiled at Wesley, planting a kiss on his lips. The two of them had pretty much been attached at the hips since the night Lindsey had attacked the firm, and they were now officially an item.

"Where are you heading?" Wesley asked when they finally broke apart.

"Out for the day." Fred said with a smile.

"Out?"

"Cordy just called. I'm going shopping with her and Jess today. Angel gave us off."

"Oh…" Wesley seemed to frown.

"Why?" Fred questioned.

"I just thought we could spend some time together." Wesley said truthfully.

"Wes, you have to work today. Anyway, I'll be back tonight. Cordelia is in no shape to stay out all day, even if we are going to the mall." Fred joked.

"Well, how about dinner tonight then, me and you?" Wesley asked.

"Sounds great." Fred gave Wesley another kiss before making her way to the garage.

Jess huffled, leaning against the wall by the door, checking her watch. Her mother had told her she would be ready in five minutes. Cordelia also had said that twenty minutes ago. Jess rolled her eyes, playing with the zipper to her black hooded sweatshirt, and then fixing the white tank top she was wearing underneath it.

"Mom!" Jess yelled through the penthouse. "Move it! Fred's probably waiting downstairs for us already."

"Sorry…" Cordelia waddled out of her bedroom in a brown long sleeve shirt and black maternity pants. Her hair was curled and sat neatly just below her shoulders. "I had to pee. You're little brother or sister decided to drum on my bladder."

"Too much information." Jess said, putting her hands up. "Come on." She opened the door and waited for Cordelia to make her way through before locking it behind them.

Angel sighed, going through a stack of files that sat on his desk. Gunn and Lorne were sitting across from him, also going over some files. Angel had decided the first step in turning things around at Wolfram and Hart was getting rid of all the clients that were threats to humanity. Unfortunately, that meant going through all the files and separating them. So far, the pile of threats was beating the pile of not-so-evil clients twenty to one.

"This is ridiculous." Gunn sighed. "There are so many files."

"Got that right." Lorne leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes. "Where are Spike and Wesley? Shouldn't they be helping us?"

"Well…" Spike's voice filled the room. "Spike doesn't technically work here, but I'm around if you need the help."

"Actually…we could use it." Angel said, not wanting Spike around, but not willing to turn down the extra help.

"Sounds good." Spike sat down taking a pile of folders in his hand.

Angel then shifted from the files in front of him to his phone. He hit a button and waited for Harmony to respond.

A minute later, Harmony's voice filled the room. "What is it boss?"

"Harmony, can you call Wesley down to my office. Tell him I need some help going through some files." Angel spoke into the phone.

"Sure can." Harmony said.

About ten minutes later Wesley trudged into he room. "You rang?"

"We need some help with these files." Angel told him. "There's to many of them for us to read."

"Damn right there are…" Spike sighed, looking at the files all over Angel's desk that still needed to be read.

"Well, I can help but I need to be out of here by five." Wesley smiled.

"How come?" Lorne asked. "You have a date or something?"

"Actually, I do." Wesley told them.

"Alright English! With who?" Gunn said, slapping Wesley high-five.

"Fred..." Wesley said.

"You and Fred?" Angel asked, a little taken back. "When did this happen?"

"Right after Lindsey attacked us." Wesley said. "Is it okay with everyone?" He directed his comment more towards Gunn.

"Sure man." Gunn smiled at Wesley. "As long as she is happy, and you treat her good."

"I will." Wesley said, relieved that Gunn wasn't angry with him for being with his ex-girlfriend.

Cordelia made her way into the mall with her famous smile on her face and Fred and Jess trailing behind her. The seer had forgotten how much she had missed the malls of LA and couldn't wait to begin her shopping trip.

"Let's go check out the baby store first." Cordelia turned to Fred and Jess.

"Sure." Fred smiled; glad to be out for the day.

"Well…actually…" Jess started pointing in the direction Cordelia wasn't going in. Sure, she had said she wanted to come shopping with her mother, but she didn't actually want to shop with Cordelia, she just wanted the day off and any excuse to be in the mall.

"You told your father you would come shopping with me. Well, I need help carrying stuff." Cordelia pointed to her huge belly. "So lets go." She took her daughter by the arm and led her in the direction of the baby store with Fred a step behind her.

Angel sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead. He and the rest of the gang had been in his office reading files for hours. He was tired and when he looked up to see the rest of the room, everyone else looked equally as tired.

"Okay…" Angel stood. "Break time."

"Brilliant." Spike grinned, his eyes red from reading. "Because this is killing me…if I wasn't dead, I mean."

"We got you." Lorne stood. "And I've got a sea breeze with my name on it waiting for me down in the bar. Who's coming?"

"We have a bar?" Angel was confused.

"Second floor, first door on the left." Lorne told the vampire.

Angel nodded. "Good to know."

"Well, I could use a drink." Gunn told the demon.

"I second that." Spike agreed.

"Let's all go. We deserve the break." Wesley told them. "I mean, here we are, working all day while the girls are out shopping."

"Exactly." Gunn said. "Break time."

Angel nodded, but before he could say another word, Harmony entered his office.

"Boss?" Harmony asked.

"Yeah?" Angel turned to the other vampire.

"You've got someone out here to see you." Harmony told him.

"Who?" Angel asked.

"Um…wolf girl? The one you saved a few weeks ago." Harmony said.

Angel nodded. "Send her in."

"Uh, Angel?" Gunn asked.

"You guys go ahead." Angel told them, and watched as Wesley, Lorne, Gunn, and Spike made their way out of his office and Nina entered it.

"Nina, right?" Angel asked, motioning for her to take a seat.

Nina nodded. "That's me."

"What's up?" Angel asked.

"I actually came to talk to you." Nina told him truthfully. "I stayed here a few nights ago."

Angel nodded. "Yeah, Gunn told me you came in. Sorry I didn't come to check in on you, I was a little busy."

"I heard." Nina said. "Gunn told me about your wife being kidnapped and then the kidnapper trying to kill you all. Tough break."

"Hasn't been the easiest month." Angel sighed.

"Well, then I'm not going to make it any easier…" Nina stood, taking a deep breath, before she leaned across the desk and kissed Angel.

A moment later Angel pulled away, confused at what the blonde, who happened to remind him a lot of Buffy, had just done.

"What the hell was that?" Angel asked.

"I needed to see if it was real." Nina sighed. "That this wasn't just some horrible nightmare I was living over and over again. I needed to see if you were real."

"So you kissed me?"

Nina shrugged. "I don't know."

Angel nodded, understanding. He had been where Nina was. Right after he had gotten his soul back it took him so much time and energy to cope with the fact that he was a demon. Nina was going through that now. He sighed, running his hands through his hair, touching each gelled spike. "You want to talk?"

Nina nodded, sitting back down.

Jess sighed as she followed Cordelia and Fred around the baby store. Both the seer and physicists were having way too much fun gathering baby clothes and blankets and toys that Jessica wanted to just smack them both in the head. But she didn't, of course; instead she followed her pregnant mother around without saying a word.

"Jess?" Cordelia turned around to face her daughter. "What do you think of this?" She held up a blue pair of pajamas. "In case it's a boy."

"Don't we have things in case it's a boy?" Jess asked, tired of walking around the store.

"No. I only have things from you, so if it's a girl I've got it covered, if it's a boy I cant put him in pink." Cordelia told her daughter.

"What about Connor's stuff?" Jess asked, and then immediately covered her mouth after her brother's name slipped through her lips.

"Whose stuff?" Fred asked.

"Nobodies…" Jess said, trying to shake the chill that was running down her spin. How stupid could she be bringing Connor into the conversation like they all knew who he was? No one knew. No one except Spike and Eve. Jess sighed. "The blue's cute, Mom." She said, pointing to the clothing in Cordelia's hand.

Angel sat across from Nina, trying to get her to open up to him. So far they had talked about everything except her being a werewolf. He knew it was the reason she had come to see him, the reason she had kissed him, so he didn't understand why she wouldn't talk about it. He of all people would understand what she was going through.

"So…" Nina looked up at the vampire. "I guess I should thank you for listening."

"We haven't even talked yet." Angel told her.

Nina looked confused.

"I mean sure, you told me about your job, and niece, and car, and where you grew up and went to college, but we still haven't talked about the real reason you're here." Angel explained.

Nina took a deep breath, nodding her head slowly. "Right…that…"

"Yeah. So, you're scared, I get that. I was there."

"Not like this." Nina shook her head. "I get what I am. I mean, after talking to you a few weeks ago, and going through two changes, and kissing you, which by the way I'm totally sorry for doing, I get this is my life."

Angel nodded. "So, what's the problem then?"

"I can't even tell my family. Even if I could, they wouldn't except me."

"You don't know that."

Nina nodded. "Yes, I do. I mean, how could anyone understand this, let alone except it?"

"People do it all the time." Angel said truthfully. "And I bet your family would too."

"It's just all to weird. No one would believe it."

"You'd be surprised…" Angel smiled slightly, remembering how Cordelia, Xander, and Willow had been back in Sunnydale when they first found out that vampires and demons were real.

"You really think I can tell them?"

"I think it's worth a shot." Angel told her.

Jessica sighed, her hands full of bags of things for the new baby that they had gotten at the mall, as she and Fred followed Cordelia into the elevator of Wolfram and Hart.

"All these bags and not one thing for me." Jess whined.

"I told you we were shopping for the baby today." Cordelia said, rubbing her big belly.

"And you know what I think of that?" Jess started.

Fred quickly nudged Jessica before the younger girl could say anything that might set Cordelia off on a hormonal roller coaster.

"I had fun today, Cordy." Fred smiled. "It was good to get out."

Cordelia nodded, as the elevator doors opened and she stepped into the main lobby of the law firm. "I'm glad."

"Whoa!" Gunn's voice filled the lobby, as he watched Jessica trying to balance all the bags in her arms. "When you girls go shopping you really mean shopping."

Jess turned to see Gunn, Lorne, Wesley, and Spike entered. "A little help here?" She asked.

Spike was the first to react, grabbing three bags from Jessica and then smiling awkwardly at her. She had a presence about her that reminded him so much of Buffy.

"Thanks." Jess smiled back at the blonde vampire.

"Anytime." Spike told her.

"So, did you ladies have fun today?" Lorne asked.

Cordelia flashed her gorgeous smile. "We sure did. My feet are killing me though, I was on them _way_ to long."

Wesley checked his watch, turning to Fred with a smile. "Are you tired? Because I can cancel our dinner reservations if you are."

Fred gave Wesley a kiss. "Nope. I can go for dinner."

"Then we should probably head out now." Wesley said, taking Fred's arm.

"Have fun." Gunn told them.

"Where's Angel?" Cordelia asked.

"His office." Gunn replied. "Nina stopped by to see him."

"The werewolf?" Cordelia asked.

Gunn nodded. "That's her."

"I'll go see them." Cordelia said, making her way to Angel's office doors. "Jess? Spike? Bring the baby stuff upstairs."

Jess looked to Spike and then nodded. "Will do." She then led the vampire down the hall.

Cordelia waddled her way into Angel's office to see him in an intense conversation with Nina. Both the vampire and werewolf were surprised when Cordelia entered.

"Hey." Cordelia smiled at Angel and walked around his desk to give him a kiss. She then turned to Nina. "Nice to see you again, Nina."

Nina smiled back at Cordelia, awkwardly. She felt uncomfortable about being in the room with Angel's wife after she had kissed Angel. Hopefully, that would be a secret she and Angel kept to themselves though. "You too."

"How was shopping?" Angel asked, placing a hand on Cordelia's stomach.

"I had a good time, Jess hated it." Cordelia told him. "I bought tons of stuff for the baby."

"I can only imagine." Angel sighed, wondering how much money Cordelia had spent at the mall.

"Well, you two seem busy, so I'm just going to go." Nina stood. "Thanks for everything, Angel."

"Anytime." Angel told her. "I'll see you in a few weeks."

Nina nodded before she exited.

Cordelia then turned to Angel, wrapping her arms around his neck. "What did she want?"

"Just to talk." Angel told Cordelia, not wanting to get into a deep conversation about Nina's visit. He didn't want to have to tell Cordelia that the werewolf had kissed him to make sure her life was actually happening.

"About?" Cordelia pressed.

"Her condition. Her family relating to it." Angel said. "She figured I could relate I guess."

"That's it?" Cordelia asked, not actually caring about Nina's visit. She just wanted to warm Angel up so he wouldn't freak out about the credit card bill they received from her shopping trip earlier that day.

"She kissed me." Angel blurted out, unable to keep it to himself anymore, and not wanting to lie to Cordelia.

"She what?" Cordelia immediately pulled away from Angel, completely shocked.

"She kissed me." Angel repeated, digging his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, I heard that part." Cordelia snorted. "Why?"

"She was confused." Angel told her. "She said she needed to see if her life was really happening."

"So she kissed you?" Cordelia raised an eyebrow.

Angel nodded. "I didn't kiss her back."

"Well gee! That's a relief." Cordelia said sarcastically.

"It's the truth, Cordy. I wouldn't do that to you." Angel said, taking Cordelia's hand in his. "Why do you think I told you?"

"Because you knew I'd find out somehow?" Cordelia told him.

"Well…maybe, but also because I love you and I don't want secrets between us." He moved closer to her, and was almost surprised when she allowed him to kiss her on the forehead.

Cordelia nodded. "She just won't come back here."

"What?" Angel looked down at his wife, relieved that with her hormones raging she didn't try and stake him. "She needs our help."

"Well fine, but you don't see her anymore." Cordelia ordered. "Understand?"

Angel nodded. "But she can still stay here for the full moons?"

"As long as someone else takes care of it." Cordelia said, making her way to the elevator, but stopping short when she heard another female voice in the room.

"And I thought you were the new boss around here, Angel." Eve smiled from her spot at the door. "Looks like Cordelia is giving the orders."

"Eve." Angel clenched his jaw as he felt Cordelia move up next to him. "I thought I told you to stay the hell away from here."

"You did." Eve made her way over to the chair Nina had been sitting in earlier. "Except, oh wait, you work for the Senior Partners and I'm your connection to them, so you can't fire me."

"I doubt they want to find out you tried to kill me." Angel told her, wrapping his arm protectively around Cordelia's huge waist.

"Like they didn't already know." Eve told the vampire. "Point is, I took my punishment and they allowed me to keep my job." She stood, and made her way to the door, but turned back when she got there. "You can't touch me, Angel." She then made her way out of the room.

Angel looked at Cordelia to see the worry in her eyes. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her."

"I'm not worried about her." Cordelia told him. "I'm worried that she is a free invitation for Lindsey to come back here."

"She isn't." Angel told Cordelia. "I'll make sure of that."

Spike followed Jessica into the room that Cordelia and Angel had gotten ready for the new baby. It was the room closest to their bedroom, and the farthest from Jessica's, which the young girl was happy about, considering she didn't want to be kept up all night by a screaming baby.

"Where do you want this?" Spike asked.

"Anywhere." Jess said, dropping her bags on the floor. "Mom will sort it all out when she comes up."

Spike nodded, also placing his bags on the floor next to the ones Jessica had just put down, and then looking around the room. "Room looks good."

"Me and Dad painted it last week." Jess told him.

"You excited for the new baby?" Spike asked.

Jess shrugged. "I guess, I don't know. It will be a change."

"You'll have a new brother or sister though. You won't be any only child." Spike said, and then regretted his words as he saw Jessica's face look to the ground. He remembered she had told him about Connor. "I mean, since you know, Connor…since he…"

"Doesn't remember me, or this family." Jess looked up at the vampire. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Spike nodded, placing his hand on Jessica's shoulder. "He might not remember you, but you'll never forget him, and never stop loving him."

"I have eternity to live with what I did to him." Jessica looked Spike in the eye.

"I have eternity to live with a lot of stuff I did." Spike told her. "And we'll both get through it."

Jess nodded, and before she knew it, Spike's lips were on hers. It was a sweet kiss, but Jessica pulled away when they heard the door to the penthouse open.

"We can't do this again." Jess told Spike, moving away from him.

Spike looked hurt, but understood. Angel would kill him for kissing his daughter, and Spike wasn't even sure if he had feelings for Jessica. He might have, but he also had feelings for Buffy that weren't going to go away over night.

Just then the door to the baby's room swung open and Angel and Cordelia stood there.

"Eve's back!" Cordelia told the blonde vampire and her daughter.

"What?" Jessica was shocked.

"Yeah." Cordelia said.

"What the hell?" Angel's eyes grew wide.

"What?" Spike asked, following Angel's gaze to the piles of bags on the floor.

Angel turned back to Cordelia. "You were only out for a couple of hours. How did you buy _that_ much stuff?" He pointed to the bags.

Cordelia flashed him her famous smile. "I'm a fast shopper."


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 56**

Angel woke up and rolled over to find Cordelia's spot in bed empty. Immediately the vampire sat up, scanning the room quickly for his wife. He then heard Cordelia's moans and groans coming from the bathroom and quickly jumped out of bed, practically taking off the bathroom door's hinges as he opened it.

A sigh of relief escaped Angel's lips as he found Cordelia struggling to get out of the bathtub.

"Angel!" Cordelia held her chest as the door busted open. Clearly she had not expected him to storm in like that.

"Sorry…" Angel helped her up and handed her a towel. "I just heard you in here, I thought…you sounded like you were in pain."

"Angel." Cordelia ran her hand over his cheekbone. "Not every sound I make means I'm in labor."

"It's just…" Angel looked down at Cordelia's ridiculously swollen belly. "The baby was due a week ago."

Cordelia nodded. "So?" She asked, making her way out of the bathroom.

"So, you should be in bed." Angel told her. "Not up and moving around. I should be keeping an eye on you…"

"Angel." Cordelia raised an eyebrow as a smiled crossed over her face. "It's not a big deal. So the baby is a week late? Who cares? One of my aunts had my little cousin a month late."

"A month?" Angel chocked on the words. He did not think he could deal with Cordelia being pregnant for another month.

Cordelia laughed at Angel's expression as she got dressed. "Relax big guy. I doubt this baby wants to stay in there another month." She looked down at her stomach with almost a look of disgust. "I don't think there's anymore room in there."

Angel placed his hand on her belly. "You look beautiful."

"Dad!" Jessica's voice broke Angel's trance.

"What?" Angel asked.

"Can I come in?" Jess was outside the bedroom door.

"One second." Angel said, throwing on sweatpants over his boxers. He then made his way to the door and opened it, allowing his daughter in the room.

Jessica stepped in, noticing Cordelia on the bed, brushing her hair. "Mom didn't pop yet?"

Cordelia glared at her daughter. "No, I didn't _pop_ yet."

"Good to know." Jess then turned to Angel. "I just got a call from the hospital psychiatric ward, actually."

"What? Why?" Angel was confused.

"Some girl in there, she's really strong, really fast, and drawing a lot of pictures of dead things…I'm not really sure." Jess explained. "They thought we could be of some sort of assistance."

"Why us?" Angel was confused.

"Because of the fact that the girl is so strong and…" Jess sighed.

"They think she is some sort of demon." Angel understood now.

"They don't know. They asked us to come check it out." Jess told him.

"Can't you and Spike just go?" Angel turned back to look at Cordelia. "I don't want to leave you're mom here alone."

"Well, we were all going, expect Fred and Lorne. They can keep an eye on her." Jess told him.

"Angel, I'll be fine." Cordelia assured him. "You should go work on this case."

"Are you sure?" Angel asked.

Cordelia nodded. "Go get dressed."

Angel moved and kissed Cordelia on the head reluctantly before making his way into the bathroom to get ready.

Cordelia then turned to her daughter, noticing that she was in a pair of jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. "You're working dressed like that?"

Jess shrugged. "It didn't seem like the kind of case I needed to get dressed up for."

Cordelia shook her head, a smile on her face. "Keep an eye on your dad for me today."

Jess nodded. "Keep that baby inside of you until we get back."

Cordelia laughed, rubbing her belly as she felt the baby kick. "I'll do what I can. But I have a feeling this kid has a mind of his or her own."

Jess smiled with a nod. "Well, tell dad we'll all be waiting for him in his office." She then exited, leaving her mother in there to finish getting ready for the day.

Angel made his way into his office about ten minutes after Jessica had told him about the case to find Spike, Gunn, Jess, and Wesley all standing around waiting for him.

"So, are we ready to go?" Angel asked.

"Been ready." Spike told him.

"We should run through the facts first." Gunn suggested.

Angel nodded. "Okay."

Gunn looked down at the file in his hand. "Okay, the girl's name is Dana. She's in a psychiatric ward down at the hospital. She was kidnapped, drove insane a few years back. So far the doctors said she used to be kind of out of it, I guess. Hardly moved, never spoke, slept most of the time. Sometime within the past few months she became violent and aggressive. They locked her down in her own room but…"

"The girl broke out." Jess finished Gunn's sentences. "From the police report and the hospital staff's accounts, she took about four guards down with her."

"With the flick of her wrists." Wesley added.

"So we are looking at some type of demon." Angel said. "Maybe possession?"

"Could be either." Wesley told him. "We'd have to get down to the hospital, check things out."

"Alright, let's move." Angel told them, and then turned back to Jess. "Uh, Jess, your mom?"

"Fred and Lorne are going to keep an eye on her today." Jess replied, knowing her dad was worried about Cordelia.

Cordelia sighed as she made herself comfortable on her couch. Her feet were swollen and she had aches and pains everywhere. Once she got situated, she turned on the TV only to have it interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Figures…" Cordelia grumbled, looking down at her huge stomach. "It's opened!" She yelled to the door, realizing it would take her a few minutes just to get up from the couch.

The door opened and Fred and Lorne entered with huge smiles on their faces. Lorne was even carrying a pizza.

"Hey!" Lorne grinned. "Just thought we'd stop by, see how you were."

"We even brought some pizza!" Fred pointed to the pie.

Cordelia laughed at Fred's fake enthusiasm. "Angel told you guys to check on me, didn't he?"

"Actually Jess did." Fred said, taking a seat next to Cordelia. "But the orders came from Angel."

"I see." Cordelia nodded, taking the pizza from Lorne and grabbing a piece.

"How are you feeling?" Fred asked as she watched Lorne take a seat.

Cordelia shrugged. "Tired, swollen, fat…the usual."

"Well, won't be much longer for you. That baby's got to come out soon." Lorne told her.

"This one's already a week late." Cordelia said, rubbing her belly. "Who knows how long it wants to stay in there?"

"Probably not much longer." Lorne told her. "You don't have much more room."

"Thanks Lorne!" Cordelia snorted. "Why don't you just say I'm as big as a house and get it over with?"

"I didn't mean it like that, cupcake." Lorne tried to backtrack.

Cordelia shook her head. "I know. I'm just on edge right now."

"Maybe you should get some rest." Fred said. "We'll come back and check on you later."

Cordelia nodded as she felt a sharp pain rip through her stomach. "Ouch!"

"What is it?" Fred panicked. "The baby? Is it coming?"

Cordelia laughed. "Fred, relax. I'm pretty sure it was just a kick."

"Oh…" Fred sound relieved as she stood. "Well, then, we'll see you later, Cordy."

"Okay." Cordelia said as she watched Lorne and Fred exit the room. She then looked down at her stomach. That pain was no kick, unless the baby had grown super strong. She sighed, rubbing her belly. "Listen, baby, I don't know what kind of plans you've got but save them until your dad gets home."

Cordelia sat there for a few more minutes and no more pain had crossed her stomach. She let out a sigh, deciding it must have just been a really strong kick.

Angel entered the hospital with Jess, Spike, Gunn, and Wesley all in tow. He quickly made his way to the front desk and stopped to find a short, chubby nurse behind it.

"Sorry, sir, this wing is closed." She motioned to the psychiatric ward.

"I'm actually here because of what happened earlier." Angel handed her a business card. "You guys gave my office a call?"

"Mr. Angel." The nurse read the business card. "The doctor said to let you go right down. It is the last room in the hallway."

"Will the doctor be there?" Angel asked.

The nurse shook her head. "No sir, he's down at the police station, but he said no one should bother you and to do what you have to."

"Thanks." Angel nodded, before leading the group down the hallway.

The group passed by police tap, body outlines chalked up on the ground, and a broken gate, before making their way to the end room that's door was lying on the ground in front of the room.

Angel examined the door on the floor, noticing the way the hinges were bent back. "It took a lot of power to move this door."

Spike nodded, also looking at the hinges. "That it bloody did."

Jess took a step into the room, noticing all the drawing hanging from the walls. There were pictures of hairy monsters, and huge demons, and what appeared to be vampires. Tons upon tons of pictures of vampires. "Guys, you might want to check this out."

The rest of the group entered the room, taking in the sight of it.

"What the hell are these?" Gunn asked, ripping a drawing off the wall and examining it.

"This girl definitely has some sort of association with demons and vampires." Wesley said. "Do you think she is one, herself?"

Angel studied the drawings. "It's hard to say. If she is, I don't understand how she ended up here, or why she would be drawing these pictures. I mean, you said she was kidnapped, right? Demons would be able to get out of that, no problem."

Gunn nodded. "I see your point."

"So what do you think we are dealing with?" Wesley asked.

"Well, whatever it is, I have a feeling we are going to find out real soon." Jess said, looking toward the doorframe.

"Why?" Spike asked, following her gaze to see a young woman in a hospital gown with dark straggly hair and a devilish grin on her face making her way down the hall. "Is that the girl we are looking for?"

"I'd take a wild guess and say yeah." Angel told him, watching the girl continue to approach the group.

Cordelia was making her way into the kitchen when the same pain she had gotten earlier that day stuck her again. She grasped onto her stomach, until it passed, and then looked up at the clock. The last wave of pain she had experienced was over a half hour ago.

She sighed, waddling over to the sink to wash some dishes. "You're not in labor." She said out loud, trying to calm herself down. "You're just freaking out because Angel isn't home."

Cordelia rubbed her lower back; feeling small amounts of pain shoot across it ever so often. She then looked down at her huge belly and spoke to the child inside. "Listen, I don't know what kind of plans you have, but you are staying inside of me until your father comes home, understand?"

After a few moments, and less pain, she sighed again as she went back to washing the dishes.

Angel, Jess, Spike, Gunn, and Wesley all stood painfully still as they watched the girl who they assumed to be Dana approach them with a set grin on her face. No one moved, no one spoke, no one had any idea what to do.

Angel broke that though. "Don't hurt her. We don't know what she is yet."

"So we let her kill us?" Spike had snapped out of the trance as well.

"We don't know if she is actually going to hurt us." Angel reminded Spike as the girl approached the door. "Dana?"

The girl's head snapped up at Angel, her eyes locking with his. Angel had seen the fire dancing in those eyes before, he just couldn't remember where.

Dana didn't give him a chance to remember, however, as she quickly threw herself at Angel, knocking the vampire down before he could even blink. Angel countered, however, kicking Dana right into Spike and Jessica's grasp.

"She's bloody strong!" Spike said, struggling to keep Dana steady.

"Tranq her." Angel told Wesley.

Wesley nodded, pulling a dart out and approaching Dana. Dana saw the tranquilizer and squirmed out of Jess and Spike's grasp, knocking them both aside, before knocking the tranquilizer out of Wesley's hand.

Dana then looked up at Angel. "Angelus…evil…most evil of all."

Angel was confused. How did she know who he was?

Dana turned to Spike. "You killed so many. So many dead because of you. You kill my kind, I kill your kind."

"Not happening!" Jessica slammed Dana into the wall, but the girl was strong, even for Jessica. And Jess soon found herself on the floor, Dana towering over her.

Dana studied Jessica's face for a moment. First, she seemed curious, then her curiosity turned to rage as she looked Jessica in the eye. "You killed her."

"Who?" Jess was confused.

"The one who was called but was not meant to be." Dana said.

"Not meant to be? Called?" Jess was so lost.

"I'll kill you." Dana told Jess.

This time, Angel knocked Dana down, so hard and so fast that when the girl got back up to her feet she took off down the hall.

"We need to go after her." Gunn said.

"We need to figure out what just happened here first." Angel told the lawyer.

"Yeah, what the hell was she talking about? Who did I kill? And who did Spike kill? And how did she know you were Angelus?" Jessica asked.

Angel shook his head. "I don't know."

"Didn't she say something about Jess killing the one who was called but not meant to be?" Wesley asked.

Jess nodded. "Yeah."

"Faith." Wesley said shortly.

"Faith?" Spike raised an eyebrow. "What about her?"

"I killed her." Jess said. "Well, not her, but that thing that took her over."

"Oh, right." Spike recalled hearing about this story. "But what does Faith have to do with Dana?"

"Faith's who she was talking about." Wesley pieced Dana's words together. "Jessica killed Faith, and Faith was the one who was called after the one who was called when Buffy died the first time, but Faith wasn't really needed since Buffy was alive again."

"So she's talking about slayers?" Gunn was now confused.

Angel nodded, realizing Wesley was right. "Yeah, she was. Jess killed Faith, which explains what Dana said to Jess. And Spike killed a lot of slayers, which explains what she said to him, and she knew about Angelus because all slayers learn about him, right Wesley?"

"That's correct." Wesley responded.

"Okay, so we know what she was talking about, but why was she saying it?" Gunn asked. "And how the hell did she get so strong?"

"She's a slayer." Spike realized.

"What?" Angel was confused. "No, Buffy's still alive."

"Buffy also had Willow cast a spell so we could close the Hellmouth." Spike explained. "All of the potentials became active slayers. We used some of them to help fight the battle. I guess none of us thought one of them would be in Dana's situation."

"Well that explains the girl's ridiculous strength, not to mention the pictures…" Jess said.

"And how she knew all about me, Jess, and Spike." Angel added. "She was having those slayer vision things."

Wesley nodded. "It all makes sense."

"Great, now the question is, how do we stop her?" Gunn asked.

Cordelia was finishing up the dishes at the sink when another wave of pain made its way across her enormous stomach. She clenched her jaw, one hand on her belly, and the other tightly gripping the dish in her hand. When the pain passed she looked up at the clock. It had been exactly twenty-five minutes since the last pain she had experienced. If she had been in labor that would have been her third contraction but…

"I'm not in labor!" She told herself, and then looked down at her stomach. "Do you understand me, kid? You want to be born that's just fine, but it isn't happening tonight. Tomorrow works out great, but your father isn't home tonight and I refuse to have you without him here, understand me yet?"

Cordelia sighed, turning away from the sink and making her way back into the living room. She might not have been in labor according to herself, but she wouldn't mind getting off her feet for a little while.

Angel led Jess, Spike, Wesley, and Gunn out of the hospital building. They had been in the hospital all day, trying to figure out what to do and understand everything they possibly could about Dana. The sun was just starting to set as they made their way to Angel's car.

"So what's the game plan?" Spike asked Angel.

"The plan is for me and you to go track Dana and get her back to Wolfram and Hart. We'll deal with her once we get her there." Angel told the other vampire.

"Great plan!" Jess said sarcastically. "Except where do me, Wesley, and Gunn fit into it?"

"You don't." Angel told her. "It's to dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Jess snorted. "In case you forgot I'm probably the strongest one here."

"And yet you still were no match for her." Wesley told the girl.

"Exactly." Angel agreed.

"Which means none of us our any match for her, Angel." Wesley continued. "We should call the office. Get back up."

"We don't have time." Angel argued. "And I don't want the firm involved in this. There are to many people there I still don't trust."

"Well, then it's settled." Jessica said, climbing into the car. "We're all going."

"What?" Angel watched as his daughter closed the door to the car, ignoring him completely. "No."

Gunn shrugged, opening the back door to the car. "Face it Angel, Jessica takes after Cordelia, you won't win the argument."

Angel sighed, juggling the keys to the car in his hand before shaking his head and nodding for Spike and Wesley to also get in the car. Gunn was right, Jess was like her mother, and Angel wouldn't ever be able to win an argument with Cordelia or Jess if his life depended on it.

Cordelia was breathing heavily as another wave of pain hit her. She looked down at the stopwatch in her hand. It had been twenty-minutes between contractions. She was now thinking that there was a strong possibility she was in labor.

She let out a breath of relief when the pain left her body for a moment and sunk back into the couch, wiping the little droplets of sweat that had formed on her forehead.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door. Cordelia looked over to the door, and then rolled her eyes. This was probably not a good time for visitors.

"What?" She called out, trying to hide her pain.

"It's us, Cordy." Fred's cheery voice filtered through the door.

"I'm fine!" Cordelia called out again.

"Which means you aren't." Lorne's voice now filled the room as he quickly opened the door with Fred right behind him.

"Cordelia!" Fred panicked, rushing over to the pregnant seer. "You're in labor."

"No, I'm not." Cordelia told her.

"I'd beg to differ." Lorne said, taking in the condition Cordelia was in right now.

"How far apart our your contractions?" Fred asked.

"I'm not in labor." Cordelia said, fighting back tears. She couldn't be. Angel wasn't here.

"Yes you are, Cordelia." Fred told her.

"I can't be." Cordelia whispered.

"Why not?" Fred asked, sensing the confusion and fear in Cordelia's voice.

"Angel…" Cordelia managed out.

"He'll be back soon, Princess, but now we've got to get you down to the hospital wing." Lorne said, trying to get Cordelia up.

"No!" Cordelia pushed Lorne's hand away. "I'm not in labor! I told you." She slowly stood. "See? I'm fine! I'm not…"

Cordelia's voice faded as she felt water trickle down her leg.

Fred looked at the floor under Cordelia and then back up at the seer. "You're water just broke, Cordelia. I think its safe to say you're in labor."

Cordelia nodded, grabbing Lorne's shoulder. "Okay, maybe I am having this baby."

"Hospital wing then?" Lorne asked, placing his arm behind Cordelia's back, to offer her extra support.

"Yeah." Cordelia huffed as Lorne and Fred helped her to the door.


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 57**

Angel drove the car around a few blocks trying to see if anyone had spotted Dana. So far every time they got out to ask people, someone had seen her, which helped Angel, Spike, Jess, Wesley, and Gunn narrow down the area they had to look for her in.

Angel parked on a side street, and looked around the car at the rest of the gang. "We should probably look for her by foot now. We have a few blocks that she could be in. If we keep driving we might miss her."

Jess nodded, agreeing with her father. "We should stick together though. None of us can handle her alone."

"Alright." Angel said, getting out of the car, as his phone rang. "Who is that?"

Jess picked up her dad's phone. "Lorne."

"I'll call him back later." Angel said. "Everyone leave your phones, we don't need them going off if we are trying to track this girl."

Everyone in the car nodded, placing their phones on the seat and then following Angel down the street. The walked about two blocks with no sign of Dana or anyone hurt.

"Maybe she isn't around here." Gunn offered. "This street seems pretty quiet."

Angel took in the smells around him. He could smell her faintly. "No. She's been here."

Spike agreed. "Not to long ago either."

"Well, where could she have gone?" Wesley asked.

Suddenly, the group heard a desperate scream coming from a few blocks over.

"You had to ask?" Jess asked Wesley sarcastically as the group quickly took off in the direction the cries were coming from.

Lorne and Fred had gotten Cordelia situated in the room of the hospital wing designed just for her, and so far had not left her side. They were all still waiting for the doctor to arrive.

"Did anyone get a hold of Angel?" Cordelia asked, trying to ignore the pain she was in.

"He'll be here, cupcake, don't worry." Lorne ignored Cordelia's direct question because he didn't want to upset.

"Did anyone call him?" Cordelia narrowed her eyes at the demon, and then Fred. Even while she was in labor, the seer commanded a hell of a lot of respect.

"We're trying Cordy." Fred tried to calm Cordelia down.

"He's not answering his phone." Cordelia snorted, knowing Angel all to well. "You would think that if he was going to answer his phone, now would be the time to do it! It's so typical of him—AHH!"

Fred looked down at the stopwatch in her hand as Cordelia had another contraction. "That's eighteen minutes apart."

Cordelia let out a gasp as the contration passed and then she collapsed down into her pillow. "Angel better get his butt here soon!"

Just then the door to the room opened, and Cordelia held her breath, hoping it would be Angel, but it was only Dr. Scott.

Dr. Scott smiled at Cordelia. "Mrs. Angel, how are you feeling?"

"I'm in labor." Cordelia snorted. "How do you _think _I feel?"

Dr. Scott laughed to himself. "Well, let's just see how everything is going, then."

Cordelia sighed again and fell back into her pillow. Where was Angel?

Angel and Jessica led the group around a corner, but stopped short when they saw Dana over a man's body. She looked distraught and confused, but she quickly looked up when she heard Angel, Jess, Gunn, Wesley, and Spike approach.

"Dana?" Angel called out, cautiously moving toward the slayer.

Dana seemed to panic, and then quickly jumped through a basement window of the building she was standing by before anyone from the fang gang could even blink.

"Brilliant." Spike snorted. "You scared her off."

"Okay, new plan." Angel turned to the group. "Wesley, Gunn, you two go get the police to get this body up…" He pointed to the man Dana had previously been standing over. "And then tell the firm to send me down something to restrain Dana in so we can get her back to the office."

Gunn and Wesley nodded.

"What are you going to do?" Wesley asked.

"Me, Spike, and Jess are going in there after her." Angel nodded toward the building.

"Be careful, man." Gunn said, before he and Wesley took off down the street to get the police.

"Okay." Angel looked at the building Dana had gone into. "Spike, you take the back door, me and Jess will take the front. Be on guard, she's strong."

"Are we taking her down or?" Jess asked.

"No. Not unless we have no choice. I want to keep her safe, it isn't her fault this happened to her." Angel told his daughter.

Spike nodded in agreement. "I'll meet you inside."

"Be careful." Jessica's eyes connected with the blonde vampire and he could tell she meant the words she said to him.

"You too." Spike said back to Angel and Jess before he took off around the building.

Cordelia left out a sigh as Fred wiped the sweat up from the seer's forehead. The doctor had told Cordelia she was progressing rather slowly which Cordelia viewed as both good and bad. Good, because it gave Angel more time to get there, but bad because it meant she would be in pain for a hell of a lot longer.

"I'm going to go try Angel again." Lorne stood.

"Try Jess too." Cordelia said weakly. "Or Spike or Gunn or Wesley. Try them all."

Lorne nodded before exiting the room.

Cordelia turned to Fred. "I can't believe the irony in this."

"What do you mean?" Fred asked.

"Angel's been home the past few weeks doing nothing. The one time he has a case I go into labor." Cordelia snorted, rubbing her belly as she felt small spurts of pain cross it.

"Cordy, just relax. Angel will get here soon, it's not good for you or the baby to worry about it." Fred said softly.

"Fred, why isn't he answering?" Cordelia asked. "I mean, he can't work his phone great, but he can pick it up, and Jess and the rest of them can work a cell phone."

Fred nodded. "That's true."

"Nobody's answering." Cordelia whispered, her eyes pleading with Fred's.

"What are you saying?" Fred asked.

"What if something is wrong?" Cordelia was struggling to hold back tears, and Fred couldn't tell if they were tears of pain or tears of worry.

"I'm sure everything is fine, Cordy." Fred said. "Why don't you just rest?"

Angel and Jess slowly made their way into the building and over to the basement door, both of them holding their breaths, not like either actually needed to breathe. Angel looked at his daughter who gave him a quick nod and then watched the vampire knock the door down.

Jess and Angel quickly scrambled down the stairs, not needing time to let their eyes adjust to the dark.

"Dana?" Angel called out, scanning the room.

Neither Jessica nor Angel could see Dana anywhere in the room.

"She did come in here, right?" Jess asked.

Angel looked up at the broken window that Dana had jumped through. "Yeah, she did."

Suddenly, Jess felt something drive through her shoulder. She collapsed to the floor, crying out in pain as Angel quickly made his way to her side, seeing that a screwdriver was lodged in her right shoulder.

"Dad, behind you!" Jess managed out just in time so Angel could dodge Dana's neck blow.

Angel quickly got to his feet; countering each swing Dana took at him with a huge axe. "Dana, we want to help you."

Dana shook her head. "Evil…must die."

"Okay, now just relax, doll." Spike said, from behind Dana.

"Spike!" Angel shouted. "Take her down, I've got to get Jess out of here!"

Spike nodded, taking a few swings at Dana.

"I'm fine, Dad." Jess said, standing with Angel's help and then pulling the screwdriver out of her shoulder. "We've got to finish what we started. We've got to get her back to the firm."

Angel nodded, turning back to Dana, only to find her gone, and Spike in a heap on the floor. Angel then smelt the distinct odor of blood. "Spike! I told you not to hurt her!"

"I didn't!" Spike whimpered out.

"I smell blood!" Angel growled.

Spike nodded, holding up his arms so that Angel could see the vampire no longer had either hand. "Yeah, my blood."

"Spike!" Jess rushed forward as Spike collapsed into her arms. "Dad! She cut his hands off."

"Where did she go?" Angel shook Spike.

"Window." Spike managed out.

Angel nodded. "Jess, get Spike's hands, and get him back to the law firm.

Jess nodded, gagging as she picked up Spike's two limp hands. "I need to get them in ice."

Angel looked around, spotting the small refrigerator on one side of the basement. "In there!"

Jess moved quickly, filling a bucket she found with ice and then dropping Spike's hands in it. She then turned back to the blonde vampire, throwing him over her shoulder. Spike was glad the girl had demon strength.

"Where are you going?" Jess asked Angel as he handed his daughter the car keys.

"After Dana." Angel told his daughter.

"Dad…" Jess went to argue.

"Just get Spike back." Angel said. "He needs help."

Jess sighed, knowing Angel was right. "Be careful."

Angel nodded as he watched his daughter hurry up the stairs. He then turned to the window Dana had exited through and followed the slayer.

Lorne was standing in the hallway, pacing. He had tried Angel and Jessica's phone four times each now. He decided he should try Wesley now. To his surprise, after a few rings, Wesley answered.

"Wesley?" Lorne was relieved.

"Yes?" Wesley asked on the other end of the line, in a hurried voice. "What is it Lorne? We're busy."

"Where's Angel?" Lorne asked.

"Tracking the girl. She is rather dangerous, a slayer actually." Wesley said. "So unless this is urgent, I suggest you stop calling."

"Wes, it's Cordelia." Lorne told the ex-watcher.

"What about her?" Wesley's tone of voice changed immediately at the mention of Cordelia. Lorne could tell he was worried about the seer. "Is something wrong?"

"She's in labor." Lorne told him. "And she wants Angel."

"Damn it." Wesley mumbled. "I don't even know where he is. He, Spike, and Jess went to follow the girl."

"Well, I suggest you find him, because Cordelia is about ready to stake him if he ever gets here." Lorne said.

"I can imagine." Wesley told the demon. "I'll try to find him, just don't tell Cordelia you don't know where he is."

"And risk my head? I'm just going to say he'll get here as soon as he can." Lorne said.

"Good." Wesley sighed. "Thanks for calling, Lorne."

"You better go find the vampire." Lorne said, referring to Angel.

"Yes." Wesley agreed, and hung up the phone.

Gunn had contacted the firm and was waiting at the beginning of the alley, watching the police remove the body of the man when he saw Jess come around the corner with Spike swung over one shoulder, and blood dripping down the other.

Gunn rushed forward. "Jess? What happened?"

"Dana attacked us." Jess told Gunn. "Chopped Spike's hands off."

Gunn looked down at the bucket in Jessica's hand and turned away when he saw Spike's hands lying in the ice. "Ouch."

"Bloody right." Spike chuckled weakly. Jess could tell they were losing him. "He's losing a lot of blood. I need to get him back to the office."

Gunn nodded, helping Jess get Spike into Angel's car. "How are you?" He motioned to her shoulder.

Jess looked at the blood dripping down her arm. "Fine. I'll be fine."

Just then Wesley came from across the street, frantic. "Jess! Jess!"

"What?" Jess turned to Wesley. "Spike got hurt, I need to get him back to the office."

"It's your mother!" Wesley told her.

Jess froze in place, panic shooting across her face. "My mom? What's wrong? What happened to her?"

"She went into labor." Wesley told her.

The coloring in Jessica's face completely faded as she stood there, taking in the words she had just heard.

"Jess?" Wesley questioned the girl softly.

Jess snapped out of her trance. "When? When did she go into labor?"

Wesley shrugged. "I'm not sure. Lorne called to find your father."

Jess nodded. "I should go get him. He went after Dana."

"Uh, luv?" Spike called out from the back seat, hardly able to open his eyes.

"You have to get him back." Gunn told Jessica, motioning to Spike. "If you don't, he'll die. Get back to the law firm, get to your mother, we'll find your dad."

Jess nodded slowly, getting in the car. "Okay. Okay, sounds good." She then turned the car on, checked Spike, and took off down the street.

"You think she's okay to drive?" Gunn asked, watching Jessica's car speed out of sight.

"She seemed worried." Wesley said. "We need to find Angel."

"He'll be worse then Jess was." Gunn commented.

Wesley nodded. "And from the looks of Spike and Jess, Dana could give Angel a good beating."

"Yeah." Gunn said, as he watched the trucks from the firm turn the corner. "And here comes back up."

Cordelia let out a gasp of pain as she gripped onto Fred's hand until the contraction was over. She then slumped back into the pillow, breathing heavily. "Where the hell is Angel?" She barked. "I'm going to stake him! I swear it! He did this to me and he's not even here! He's a dead man!"

Fred was taken back by Cordelia's sudden outburst. A few hours ago she had been crying that Angel wasn't going to be there, and now she wanted him dead. "Um, Cordy…"

"What?" Cordelia snapped at Fred, clearly in a lot of pain.

Fred just looked down at her hands, not knowing what to say to Cordelia. Luckily, she didn't have to worry about the awkward silence in the room for long as Lorne quickly entered, a huge grin on his face.

"Good news, darlings." Lorne told the two women.

"Did I set the world record for longest labor ever?" Cordelia snorted, sarcastically.

"Cordy, you've only been in labor for about ten hours." Fred reminded her.

"Seems longer." Cordelia narrowed her eyes at Fred.

"Anyway, back to the good news." Lorne said. "I just got off the phone with Wesley and…"

Lorne's voice trailed off as he saw Fred rapidly shaking her head from the demon not to mention Angel's name. However, Lorne didn't catch on very quickly.

"And they've been busy on the case, but Angel is going to get here as soon as he can." Lorne finished.

Fred threw her hands up in the air, and waited for Cordelia to start snapping the minute Angel's name came into the conversation.

"Is he okay?" Cordelia's voice was filled with concern and Fred's jaw practically fell open at the complete turn around Cordelia had done yet again when it came to Angel. Ten minutes ago, the seer was ready to stake the vampire, and now she was worried about him.

"Well, yeah." Lorne honestly didn't know. Wesley hadn't said much; just that he didn't know where Angel was exactly.

Cordelia's eyes narrowed at the demon, she knew Lorne wasn't telling her exactly everything. "Lorne…what aren't you telling me?"

"What? Nothing." Lorne cringed under Cordelia's intense stare. Lucky for him, another contraction hit her before she could get another word in, and Cordelia cried out in pain.

Angel tracked Dana down a block and into an alley. He looked around to see that the alley ended in a dead end and there was nowhere for Dana to go, no way out. Except, he couldn't find Dana in the alley.

Angel's eyes darted from one side of the dark street to the other, looking for any sign of movement. He knew Dana was there, he just didn't know where. Suddenly, he felt himself being kicked in the back and fell straight down.

Angel quickly got to his feet, turning on his heal to find himself face to face with Dana. She grinned at the vampire.

"Dana." Angel narrowed his eyes at the girl. "I don't want to hurt you. I need you to listen to me."

"Evil!" Dana spat at him.

"No." Angel shook his head. "I'm not. You just have to trust me and listen to me…"

Angel's voice faded as felt Dana's fist connect with his face. He scrambled back to his feet, his game face on. "Okay, fine, you want to play rough, we can do that." He lunged at Dana, knocking her against the wall.

Jess rushed into the hospital wing of Wolfram and Hart with Spike swung over her shoulder and his hands in the bucket she was carrying. She scrambled to the front desk to find a short, stocky nurse sitting behind it.

"We need a doctor!" She told the nurse.

The nurse looked up at Spike, and then at Jessica's wound.

"What happened?" The nurse asked.

"His hands." Jess plopped the bucket on the counter. "He needs a doctor."

"I'll go find Dr. Scott. He's head of reconstruction surgery." The nurse told her.

"I thought he delivered babies." Jess recalled hearing his name in conversations with her mother.

"We don't get too many of those, so he does the reconstruction surgeries too." The nurse said. "He can probably patch up you as well."

Jess looked down at her shoulder. "I'm fine."

"You should really get it look at-"

"I'm fine!" Jess snapped. "Go get the damn doctor or I'll find him my damn self!"

The nurse nodded, slightly startled by Jessica's temper, and took off down the hallway.

Gunn and Wesley led the backup vehicles from Wolfram and Hart on a wild goose chase around downtown L.A. Neither knew where exactly to look for Angel, and both feared he was either dust, or going to miss the birth of his child. They needed to find the vampire, and they needed to find him fast.

"You know Cordelia will kill us if Angel doesn't get back there before she has the baby, right?" Gunn looked over at Wesley who was driving.

Wesley nodded, swallowing hard. "I'm well aware of that."

"So then we can tell her it's your fault we couldn't find him, right?" Gunn asked.

"What?" Wesley was taken back. "No."

"Well, I figured, you've known her longer, so she might be easier on you."

Wesley raised an eyebrow at Gunn. "Let's just find Angel."

Gunn nodded, looking out the window. "Stop!"

Wesley slammed on the breaks, throwing both men forward. "What?"

Gunn pointed down an alley. "It's Angel!"

Wesley followed Gunn's finger, seeing that indeed Angel was down the alley, fighting Dana. He then signaled for all the Wolfram and Hart trucks to pull over and go help Angel.

Cordelia was grasping tightly onto both Fred and Lorne's hands as another contraction passed and Dr. Scott was moving around down at the foot of her bed. When the contraction stopped, Cordelia propped herself up as best she could so she could see the doctor.

Dr. Scott smiled at her. "Your contractions are still ten minutes apart, Cordelia. Now, you could start progressing rapidly at his point, or it could take another couple of hours."

"Couple of hours?" Cordelia collapsed back down into her bed, exhausted and drained. "I swear it! Angel comes anywhere near me he is dead!"

Just then the nurse Jessica had talked to earlier came rushing in the room. "Doctor?"

"Yes?" Dr. Scott turned to the nurse.

"We have an emergency outside. A vampire missing both of his hands, he's lost a lot of blood, you need to get him reattached fast." The nurse explained.

Panic flew across Cordelia's face. "A vampire?" She was scared, was the vampire Angel?

The nurse nodded, and then turned back to the doctor. "And Miss Angel is out there. She has a nasty wound to her shoulder but she refuses to have it looked at."

"I'll talk to her." Dr. Scott said, leading the nurse out of the room.

Cordelia's eyes immediately darted from Fred or Lorne, who were also taken back by the nurse's story.

"Cordy, I'm sure everything is fine..." Fred tried to calm the pregnant woman down.

"It's Angel." Cordelia was fighting back tears. "And Jess…"

"I'll go talk to Jess." Lorne stood. "The nurse said she was out there."

Cordelia nodded, and watched Lorne exit her room.

Lorne made his way down the hall of the hospital wing to find Dr. Scott and the nurse loading someone onto a stretcher while Jessica was fiercely shaking her head at anything the doctor or nurse said to her.

Jessica then looked down the hall, and caught Lorne's eye. A small smile of relief crossed her face as she began sprinting up the demon.

"Lorne!" Jess called out. "Where's my mom?"

"Down the hall, second door on the left." Lorne told her, looking back to the stretcher, but still unable to see who was on it.

"Okay." Jess nodded. "Stay with Spike."

"Spike?" Lorne asked.

"That's him." Jess pointed to the stretcher. "He got his hands hacked off, long story. Just, stay with him, I have to go get to my mom."

Lorne nodded as he watched Jessica hurry down the hall.

Gunn and Wesley quietly made their way down the alley that Angel was fighting Dana in, with half of Wolfram and Hart behind them. They stopped a few feet short of the vampire and slayer and looked at each other.

Wesley nodded, knowing what Gunn wanted him to do. "Angel?"

Angel turned, with Dana in a headlock, to see Gunn, Wesley, and his employees. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Let us take care of Dana." Gunn told him.

Angel shook his head while Dana managed to sweep the vampire off of his feet. Angel countered, throwing Dana into the brick wall, and watching her slump down for a moment. She was losing her steam.

"I can't." Angel said, not taking his eyes off Dana. "She's too dangerous."

"Angel, Cordelia is in labor!" Wesley spat out before he even realized what he was saying.

Angel's expression went blank. "What?" He turned to his two friends.

"Cordy's having the baby." Gunn repeated what Wesley had said.

"I…I…" Angel's mind was racing a million miles a minute. So fast, in fact, that he had forgotten about Dana and she pounced on him. He turned quickly, kicking her off of him, and watching as two people from Wolfram and Hart hit her with two tranquilizers, knocking the slayer right down.

"You need to get back to the firm." Wesley told Angel, who just nodded slowly at the ex-watcher's words. "We'll take care of Dana. We'll bring her back to the firm with us so we can decide what to do."

"Yeah." Angel nodded again as he felt himself running towards the law firm. It was a few miles away, but it didn't matter to the souled vampire. All he could think about was Cordelia and their child and how he wasn't able to be there when Cordelia probably needed him the most.

Cordelia was breathing heavily, and moaning in pain as the door to her hospital room swung open. Her eyes were closed tight as a contraction passed, and she didn't even open them when she heard the door opened. She just assumed it was Lorne or the doctor.

"Mom!" Jessica's voice filled the room as she rushed to her mother's side.

Cordelia's eyes flew open at the sound of her daughter's voice. "Jess?"

Jess nodded, as Cordelia pulled her daughter close to her. "Your shoulder." Cordelia touched Jessica's bloodstained shoulder blade. Even in labor Cordelia acted like a mother.

Jess shrug her injury off. "It's fine."

"Your father?" Cordelia practically whispered. She didn't want to hear what happened to Angel.

"Is on his way." Jess told her. "The girl was a slayer, or something. Me, Dad, and Spike went after her but she cut Spike's hands off so I had to get him back here fast."

"Spike's hands are gone?" Cordelia was worried about Spike, but relieved Angel was okay.

Jess nodded. "Yeah."

"Then where the hell is your father?" Cordelia barked at her daughter.

Jess looked up at Fred who just shrugged, knowing that throughout the entire labor Cordelia had either been worried sick about Angel or ready to push him out into broad daylight.

"He's on his way…OUCH!" Jess felt her mother's hand clamp around her own as another contraction made his way through Cordelia's body. "Mom! MOM! MY FINGERS!" Jess tried desperately to get out of her mother's grasp but it was no use.

Once the contraction passed Cordelia let go of Jessica's limp hand and allowed it to fall onto her huge stomach.

"That hurt." Jess wiggled her hand to get the blood flowing back into it.

"That hurt? _That_ hurt?" Cordelia snapped. "I have been in pain for over fourteen hours, and you have the nerve to complain about me squeezing your hand?"

Jessica's eyes grew wide at her mother's sudden attitude, as she watched Cordelia continue to rant.

"When your father gets here I am going to kill him for doing this to me, do you understand?" Cordelia asked. "So, if I were you I'd make sure his ass stays out in the hallway and away from me…forever!"

"Cordelia…" Fred tried.

"Fred! No!" Cordelia snapped.

Fred looked at Jessica and then stood. She had dealt with Cordelia long enough today, and felt she deserved a break. She'd let Jessica deal with her mother for a little, she decided, as she left the room.

"Mom…" Jess started.

Cordelia shook her head fiercely. "I hate your father right now! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" Suddenly, Cordelia's eyes grew wide as she had yet another contraction. She let out a scream of pain, clutching her fists together. When it was over, she collapsed down into her pillow, tears of frustration running down her face.

Then Cordelia felt cold hands run over her sweaty hairline, and someone plant a kiss on her forehead with cold lips.

"It's alright, it's all going to be alright." Angel's voice pounded in Cordelia's ears.

Cordelia opened her eyes to see that, indeed, Angel was standing there in front of her. Bruised, and bloody, but still standing. "Angel?" She said weakly as she felt more tears rise in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner, Cordy. I didn't know." Angel sat down on the side of Cordelia's bed opposite Jessica, taking Cordelia's hand in his and kissing it.

Cordelia nodded, fighting back her tears as she took in everything around her. Here she was, having a baby with her other child on one side of her, and the man she loved on the other side. She really had nothing more she could ask for.

Then she felt the same pain of a contraction ripping through her body, and she remembered why she wanted to kill Angel earlier. "Angel!" Cordelia screamed. "Look what you did to me!"

"Me?" Angel look confused. "Cordy, this wasn't just me. You had some part in it too..."

"Uh! Kid in the room." Jess reminded her parents, not wanting to hear about how her soon-to-be little brother or sister was conceived.

"Jess!" Cordelia panted. "Get the doctor! Get the doctor! I think this is it!"

Jess was shocked, but found herself nodding, and quickly making her way to the door, and out into the hall to find Dr. Scott.


	58. Chapter 58

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 58**

And Cordelia was right, it was time. Jess had gone and gotten Dr. Scott just as he was finishing up with Spike's hands. Spike seemed to be doing okay so the doctor quickly followed Jessica back to Cordelia's room. The doctor then checked out Cordelia and confirmed that she was right; it was time to start pushing.

"Okay, Cordelia, on my count." Dr. Scott said from the base of her bed.

Cordelia nodded, grabbing onto Angel's hand and trying to reach out for Jessica's hand.

"Oh, hell no." Jess pulled her hand away from Cordelia. "Last time you grab my hand you practically broke my fingers."

"Jess, just shut up and give me your hand damn it!" Cordelia snapped. It had been a long, painful day for the immortal seer, and she just wanted it to be over with.

Cordelia's tone scared Jessica a little bit, and the young girl found herself giving her mother her hand to squeeze. Jess then looked over to Angel to see her father mouth a "thank you".

"Okay, Cordelia, ready?" Dr. Scott asked.

"Let's just get this over with." Cordelia said through a clenched jaw.

Dr. Scott laughed to himself. "Right. Okay next contraction, Cordelia. Push. Ready? Go!"

So Cordelia pushed when the doctor said to, crushing both Jessica and Angel's hands as she did so. She then stopped when Dr. Scott raised his hand for her to hold on a minute.

"You're doing great, Cordelia." Angel cheered her on.

"SHUT UP!" Cordelia screamed at Angel as she bore down again. "Just shut up! You will never ever touch me again after this! NEVER!"

Angel just looked over at Jessica who had her famous grin dancing on her face at how her mother reacted to her father.

"Okay, Cordelia, one more big one." Dr. Scott told her.

Suddenly tears formed in Cordelia's eyes and she began sobbing uncontrollably. "I can't!"

"Cordy, you can." Angel told her. "I know you can."

"Not like you've got much of a choice, anyway." Jessica added.

Cordelia turned to her daughter, breathing heavily. "You're grounded for that."

"What? You can't ground me." Jess argued. "You're not in the right mind frame."

"Jess…AHH!" Cordelia screamed as the doctor told her to push again.

Suddenly, the room was filled with the sounds of a baby crying. Cordelia propped herself up on her elbows to see what the baby was.

"It's a girl." Dr. Scott held the child up so Angel and Cordelia could see her. "A beautiful girl. Six pounds, four ounces."

Cordelia began sobbing uncontrollably again as the nurse and doctor cleaned her new daughter up. She took Angel's hand in hers, and smiled up at him, noticing that the grin on his face was nothing like she had ever seen before. He was so proud. "We have another girl."

Angel nodded down, kissing Cordelia. "You did great."

Cordelia smiled and stretched out her arms as the doctor placed the small pink bundle into her arms, and then left the room. She looked down at the newest addition to their family. "Hi, baby girl, I'm your mommy."

The new baby opened her eyes and Cordelia could see that they were a light shade of hazel, with amber dancing around the middle. They were exactly like her own eyes. The baby however, looked like she had taken after Angel's hair, her's being dark and straight, and standing straight up. Her lips were curved slightly, and Cordelia knew that she would have the same gorgeous lips Jessica had, although she doubted this baby would have that devilish grin Jess possessed since the day she was born, this baby's small smile seemed to be genuine and full of care, as if she had to think before using it.

"She's beautiful." Angel whispered at his new daughter, and then looked up at his older daughter. "Jess, come see your little sister."

Jess sat down on the edge of Cordelia's bed as her mother moved the new baby in her arms so Jess could see her face. Jess smiled down at the baby who gave a small yawn when she focused on her older sister.

"We got a name?" Jess asked.

Cordelia looked up at Angel, remembering they had discussed names a few weeks earlier. "Erin. Erin…"

"Erin Doyle." Angel finished proudly, deciding that Doyle would be an appropriate middle name for his new bundle of joy.

Cordelia nodded, smiling at the choice Angel had made, as Erin seemed to squint up at her mother.

"This is perfect." Angel looked down at the scene in front of him. Erin, Cordelia, and Jessica all together. "My whole family. All my girls together."

There should be a boy here too, Jess thought to herself. Connor should be standing there with them. That was the real family, the one that should have existed. Suddenly, Jessica felt a sinking sensation in her stomach as she looked over at Erin. Everything about the new baby was so tiny, so helpless. As Jess looked down at her little sister she couldn't help but thinking about what she had allowed to happen to Connor. She couldn't save him. Would she be able to save Erin if the time ever came?

Jess was brought back from her thoughts by her mother's voice, soft, and calm now.

"She's so small." Cordelia looked down at Erin with a smile. "I can't believe you made mommy so fat all those months, sweetie."

Erin seemed to almost smile at Cordelia's words.

"I should go outside, tell everyone Erin's here, and check on Spike. Maybe go see what happened to Dana." Jess said abruptly. Watching her mother with Erin only made Jess think of Connor more. She needed to get some air.

"Yeah, good idea." Angel nodded as he watched Jess leave the room. He then took a seat next to Cordelia and ran his hand over Erin's head. "I can't believe she's finally here."

Cordelia nodded, holding back tears of joy as they threatened her eyes. "Me either."

Angel kissed Erin on the forehead, and then moved to give Cordelia a long, passionate kiss, that she only broke up so she could get a breath of air.

Once Jess was outside of her mother's room she slumped down against the wall, resting a hand on her wounded shoulder. The blood was dry now, but the pain still throbbed down her arm. She probably should have gotten it looked at earlier when Dr. Scott offered but she had more important things on her mind at the time, like her mother and Spike.

Spike. She should really go see how he was doing. She stood slowly, making her way down the hall to the waiting room where she found Lorne, Fred, Gunn, and Wesley sitting there.

Fred stood the minute Jessica entered. "Did your mom have the baby?"

Jess nodded. "A little girl. Her name's Erin Doyle."

Cheers broke out throughout the room. The entire fang gang seemed to be happy for Angel and Cordelia.

"When can we see the little cupcake?" Lorne asked.

Jess shrugged. "Head down whenever you want, I guess."

"Where are you going?" Wesley asked, locking hands with Fred.

"I was going to go check on Spike, then Dana." Jess told them.

"Spike's in the fourth room on the right." Lorne said, pointing.

"And Dana's downstairs. We brought her in." Gunn said. "Not like there is a lot we can do to help her."

Jess nodded, and made her way towards Spike's room. She would check on him first. As for Dana, she had an idea as to who could help the young slayer.

Fred, Wesley, Lorne and Gunn made their way down to Cordelia's room. Slowly they opened the door to find Cordelia in bed with a pink bundle and Angel sitting on the edge of the bed next to her. Both the vampire and seer looked up with huge smiles on their faces as they saw their friends enter.

"She's here." Cordelia said with her huge smile plastered on her lips.

Fred, Wesley, Gunn, and Lorne all swarmed around the bed to get a look at the latest addition to the fang gang.

"Oh, Cordy…" Fred smiled down at the new baby. "She's beautiful."

Cordelia nodded, speaking softly to the new baby in her arms. "Erin, say hi to your aunt and uncles."

Angel smiled as he watched Wesley, Gunn, Lorne, and Fred stare at his new daughter in awe.

"She's so small." Wesley said.

"She's only a little more then six pounds." Angel told his friends.

"Damn, and from the looks of Cordelia I thought this kid was either going to be as big as a thanksgiving turkey, or you were having three kids." Gunn joked.

"You do realize how not very funny that was, right?" Cordelia raised an eyebrow at the young lawyer.

"Uh…yeah." Gunn looked down at his hands, realizing he shouldn't have said that.

"But, also very true." Cordelia told him. "I've got a lot of work to do to lose this weight."

"Cordy, you just had a baby, are you kidding me?" Angel asked her. "You look beautiful."

"See if you're saying that in a few weeks, if I still look like this." Cordelia smiled at him.

"I will be." Angel kissed her gently.

"So, Erin, welcome to this crazy family." Lorne placed his hand on the baby's head and suddenly got a strange look on his face.

"Lorne?" Cordelia questioned. "What is it?"

"Just your new little girl." Lorne smiled. "The Powers are watching over this one. Believe that. She might have a little power of her own."

Angel smiled down at Erin. "I imagine she would."

Jess slowly entered Spike's room, not sure of the shape she would find him in. However, when she did see him, he was lying in bed, looking up at the ceiling, both hands reattached to his arms.

"Spike?" Jessica called out.

Spike looked over to see Jess standing at the foot of his bed. He noticed she was still in the same bloodstained shirt she had worn earlier. "Hey, luv."

Jess gave Spike a small half-smile, before taking the seat next to his bed. "How are you feeling?"

Spike held up his arms to show her his hands. "Well, it could be worse. Still got my digits."

Jess nodded. "Yes, you do."

"Thanks to you."

"I didn't do anything, Spike."

"Like hell you didn't. If it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't have even made it back here in time."

"I did what I had to." Jess sighed.

"You seem to do that a lot." Spike told her, noticing something was bothering the teenage girl. "So, did the cheerleader have the baby?"

Jess nodded. "Yup. I have a new baby sister. Erin Doyle."

"She cute?"

"Adorable."

"Why aren't you there with your family then?"

"I needed to get out of there. I needed some space to breathe." Jess told him truthfully.

"Reminds you of Connor, doesn't it?" Spike asked.

Jess studied the vampire's face for a moment. "How did you know that?"

"Well, new little sister arriving, older brother that no one except you and me and that bitch Eve know about. All of it falls in the category of siblings." Spike seemed to know Jessica pretty well.

"Connor should be here." Jess shook her head. "My dad should know he has a son. It's my fault."

"You need to stop beating yourself up over Connor." Spike sat up as best he could so his face could be closer to Jessica's. "You saved him. He's happy now, right? And you've done so much good for so many people, not just him."

Jess shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

"We all make sacrifices." Spike told her. "And we all do things we don't want to. It's the nature of the beast. It's called doing the right thing." He then leaned over and kissed Jessica.

Jess pulled away from Spike, starring deeply in his eyes. Eyes that held so much pain and so much regret. She then stood without saying a word. She knew who could help Dana she just wasn't sure if she could make the call. Now, after seeing the shape Spike was in, she knew she had to make that call. She had to save Dana and Spike, even if it meant losing the only man she might have had feelings for. Spike wasn't hers to keep.

Wesley, Gunn, Fred, and Lorne had left Cordelia's hospital room, leaving Angel and Cordelia along with Erin again.

Cordelia sighed, running a finger over Erin's cheek. "It's been a long day."

Angel nodded in agreement. As beat up and bloody as he looked, he felt ten times worse. He forgot how hard slayers could fight. "Yeah it has."

Erin made a face at Cordelia who smiled down at the baby. "Why don't you go get some sleep, Angel? I'll feed this one and then maybe she'll want to sleep and we can all get some rest."

Angel shook his head. "Cordy, I'm not going to leave you."

"Why? You'll be right upstairs. And you need to rest, you look hurt. Go get some blood in you and come back down in a few hours." Cordelia told him as she moved Erin to her breast.

"Cordelia…"

"Angel, I'm not asking you. I'm telling you. Now go." She smiled at him and gave him a kiss and then started to feed Erin.

Angel watched her feed his daughter for a moment, a look of awe on his face. Then he made his way out of the room.

When he was gone, Cordelia looked down at her daughter. "Finally, I didn't think they were going to leave us alone." She cooed at Erin. "You know, sweetie, everyone was waiting around here for you to come, but you took your merry little time. You came when you wanted to." She smiled at her daughter. "Don't ever lose that."

Erin starred at her mother with the same eyes that Cordelia had, as if she understood exactly what Cordelia was saying to her.

Jess made her way down to where they were holding Dana. She checked on the young slayer, who was still asleep, in her cell. The tranquilizers really must have put the slayer down for a few hours.

Jess sighed, taking one last look at the slayer, before making her way back up to her office. Once she was in her office she scrambled around all the paperwork until she found what she was looking for. A crumpled up piece of paper she had taken from the hotel right before they had moved into Wolfram and Hart. She scanned the paper until she found the phone number she was looking for. She held her breath, hoping the person on the other end of the line would be willing and able to help her.

Angel loosened his tie as he made his way into the penthouse. He felt bad leaving Cordelia downstairs like that, but it was what she wanted so he was not going to argue with her. Not after the day she had. Suddenly, he felt someone behind him. He turned around to face the familiar woman.

"Eve." Angel clenched his jaw. "Get out."

"I'd love to, boss." Eve smiled back at the vampire. "I just came to find out if Cordelia had the new baby yet."

"Why does it matter?" Angel raised an eyebrow.

"Senior Partners want to know. Someone about taxes, I'm not really sure." Eve told him.

"Why do I not believe you?" Angel crossed his arms.

Eve shrugged. "Because you have every reason in the world not to believe me."

"That's true."

"But I'm not lying." Eve stood. "If you aren't going to tell me I'll just go find out from the nursing staff. I just need to let the Senior Partners know."

"Wouldn't they be able to find out a hell of a lot faster then you?" Angel asked.

"They don't have eyes everywhere. Besides, they are having some problems in another dimension, I don't know the exact details." Eve told him.

"Get out, Eve." Angel opened the front door to the penthouse. "I told you to stay away from me and my family, what part of that don't you understand?"

"And I told you, you can't touch me." Eve smirked. "What part of that don't you understand?"

Before Eve knew what hit her, Angel had his hands around her throat. "Really? Looks like I'm able to touch you now." He then let her go and watched as she walked out the door. Damn, she pissed him off. After a moment, he sighed, realizing there was no way he was going to be able to sleep. He quickly changed into a black sweater and made his way back down to the hospital wing.

Gunn found Angel standing by the nursery window. All the babies in the nursery were babies of employees. Some were human, some were not. Angel had no room to talk though. Erin appeared as human as the next little girl, but Angel new better. His daughter was far from human.

"What are you looking at?" Gunn broke Angel's train of thought as he approached the vampire.

"Just her." Angel pointed into Erin who was sleeping. "Remember last time this happened?"

"You mean with Jess?" Gunn asked.

Angel nodded.

"Yeah. I remember. Seems like so long ago." Gunn said.

"Yeah, it does." Angel agreed. "I remember how scared and confused I was. I was so scared for Cordelia."

"Well, half those babies were demons." Gunn said.

Angel shook his head. "I wasn't scared about that. I was scared when I couldn't help her. I thought she was so weak, and she was in so much pain and I couldn't stop any of it."

"And you weren't scared today?" Gunn asked.

"No." Angel smiled at his friend and then turned his attention back to Erin. "Because I know now how strong Cordelia is. She doesn't need me to hold her hand every step of the way."

Gunn nodded in agreement. "She's an amazing woman."

"If either one of my daughters turn out to be half the person their mother is I could say I've done my job as a father." Angel told Gunn.

"Jess seems like she holds her own."

Angel nodded. "Yeah, she does."

"This one will be special too." Gunn nodded in at Erin.

Angel smiled. "Yeah. She will."

"Is this a male bonding session or can I interrupt?" Cordelia's voice entered the quiet hallway, causing Angel and Gunn both to turn around to see the mother standing their with a rob wrapped around her.

"Cordy, you shouldn't be up. You should be resting." Angel said.

"Please." Cordelia snorted. "I'm fine."

"You look good." Gunn said, trying to smooth over from his comment earlier. He then checked his watch. "I should get back to work. I've got paperwork to fill out on Dana."

Angel nodded as he watched Gunn take off down the hallway, he then pulled Cordelia close to him, and allowed her to lean against him, as he wrapped his arms around her, now, much smaller waist.

"What are you doing out here?" Cordelia asked him.

"Just watching her." Angel nodded towards Erin. "She looks so peaceful when she sleeps."

Cordelia smiled. "Well, she had a long day. I thought she had decided she didn't want to come out of me."

"Not like Jess." Angel said.

"No, not at all." Cordelia recalled her labor with Jessica. "I wasn't in labor for more then four hours with Jess." She looked up at Angel. "Do you remember that day?"

Angel nodded. "How could I forget?"

"You knew something was wrong that day, that's why you came back"

"Yeah, I knew."

"How?"

Angel shrugged. "Gut feeling. Like I was meant to be there."

"You were." Cordelia closed her eyes as she leaned against his shoulder. "If you hadn't showed up, Jess would have been demon guts on the wall. If you hadn't come in and delivered her…"

Angel nodded. "I never thought of it like that. It's like, I don't know."

"It's like it was part of your destiny to be there, to get your blood mixed with Jessica's." Cordelia told him exactly what he was thinking.

"Yeah." Angel agreed. "Cordy, I want to promise you something."

"What?" She asked.

"I won't let anything hurt Erin. I swear it, I won't lose her like I lost Jess to Holtz." Angel said very seriously.

"Angel, what happened to Jess wasn't your fault." Cordelia turned to face him.

"Yes, it was."

"No, it wasn't. You didn't know, Holtz tricked you."

"It doesn't matter. What matters is what I just promised to you. And if I don't hold up to that promise…"

"You will." Cordelia told him as she ran a hand over his cheek. "Or I will personally kick your undead butt."

Angel smiled, stealing a kiss from Cordelia and then turning to see Erin stir in her sleep. "Looks like she is waking up."

Cordelia looked in at their daughter. "Yeah. We should probably head back to the room, the nurse will bring her in once she's up."

Angel nodded, taking Cordelia's hand and following her back into her hospital room.

Jess had made the phone call. The person she talked to said they would be there earlier that morning. She was glad they could catch a flight and come by on such short notice. She just didn't know how she was going to explain their sudden arrival to everyone.

She took a deep breath as she entered the hospital wing. First she made her way back to Spike's room to see how the vampire was doing. He was sitting up in bed when she entered.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Jessica asked.

"Alright. My hands are bloody weak as hell, but I recovered fast." Spike told her. "Doc said I'm out of here tomorrow."

"Well, that's good news." Jess told him.

"Why is that?" Spike raised an eyebrow.

"Because I have a surprise for you."

"For me?"

Jess nodded.

"What is it?" Spike asked.

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out." Jess said, making her way to the door. "I think after you get angry at me for it, you'll thank me in the long run." She noticed the confused look on Spike's face but she left the room anyway, making her way down the hall to Cordelia's room.

Jess stood outside of her mother's room for a moment, contemplating on going in or not. She did want to check in on her mother and on her new baby sister, but she couldn't get over the fact of Connor. She missed him, and he should be enjoying his new baby sister along with the rest of his real family.

She heard Erin's cries from the other side of the door, and made herself a promise. She would protect Erin no matter what, she wouldn't lose her little sister like she had lost Connor, and with that promise she made her way into her mother's room.

Jess found Cordelia in bed with a now calm Erin, and Angel standing next to the bed.

Cordelia looked up when Jessica entered. "We were wondering when you were going to come back. Erin wanted to see her big sister."

Jess nodded. "I was busy around the office."

"Everything under control?" Angel asked.

Jess nodded. "I have some people coming in the morning." Jess looked at her watch, unable to believe how late it had gotten. It was almost morning already. "Or, in a few hours now."

Angel laughed. "I didn't realize what time it was either."

"Jess, come here." Cordelia patted the bed next to her.

Jess complied and took a seat next to her mother. "What's up?"

Cordelia smiled, handing Erin to Jessica. "Hold her."

A blank stare fell across Jessica's face. "What? No. I…I can't."

"Why not?" Cordelia asked.

"I might drop her." Jess said truthfully. She hadn't been around to many babies in her time, and she wasn't exactly sure how to hold Erin.

"You won't drop her." Cordelia assured her oldest daughter as she placed Erin in Jessica's arms. "Just support her head and you'll be good to go."

Jess nodded as she felt her little sister snuggle down into her arms. Erin looked up at Jess with a glimmer in her eyes and Jess realized at that very moment there was a connection between Erin and herself. They were sisters. They were blood.

Angel seemed to notice it too as he bent down to whisper in Cordelia's ear. "They look perfect together."

Cordelia nodded, fighting back tears as she watched her two daughters share a connection.

Jess had stayed in her mother's room for the next few hours, talking with her parents and watching her new little sister in awe. Erin was perfect and she loved the time she got with her family. It was a rare thing for the Angel family to be together for that many hours without work.

Jessica's beeper then went off and she sighed, looking down at it.

"Who was that?" Cordelia asked as she placed a now sleeping Erin down in her basinet the hospital had provided her with.

"My uh…my clients, they're here." Jess stood. "I should go check in with them."

Angel nodded. "Alright. Try and get upstairs and get some rest when you can. Your shoulder still looks nasty." He pointed to the wound she had received from Dana.

Jess looked at her own wound and then back at her father. "Yeah, I will." And with that she exited, making her way down to the front doors of the building.

Jess stood in the doorframe for a few moments before she saw the taxi pull up and three people get out. One man and two women. One she recognized, and two she didn't, although she had been told they all had met her when she was just a baby.

The one woman Jess recognized approached the young teenager and gave her a quick hug. "Good to see you, Jess."

"Thanks for coming on such short notice, Buffy." Jess said, as Buffy released her from her grasp. She then turned to the man and other girl she did not know. "You must be Giles and Dawn."

"Yes." Giles smiled at Jess. "You've grown since we last met."

"So I've heard." Jess smiled back at the older man.

"So, where's the slayer?" Dawn asked, eyeing the huge building.

"Inside." Jess opened the door. "Come on in."


	59. Chapter 59

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 59**

Jess led Buffy, Dawn, and Giles down to the holding cell they were keeping Dana in. The slayer was still knocked out from the tranquilizers, and didn't seem to look like she would be waking up anytime soon.

"What did you do to her?" Buffy asked, noticing the shape Dana was in.

"They knocked her out, I guess. Tranquilizers. I wasn't there for the capture." Jess explained.

"Well, when will she wake up?" Buffy asked.

Jess shrugged. "I couldn't even tell you. What are you going to do with her?"

"I'll probably take her back to England with me. See if I can't get some help with her from a few old friends." Giles told her.

Jessica nodded. "Whatever you think is best."

"We'll leave her down here until the drugs wear off." Giles said. "Then I can determine how long they will keep her out cold so I know how long I have to move her."

"Sound good." Jess said.

"So…" Dawn smiled at Buffy. "Looks like we're back in California for a little bit."

Buffy nodded, with a sigh. "Yes, we are."

"What do you have to do around here?" Dawn asked Jessica.

"I'm sure you'll find something." Jess told her.

Buffy watched the interaction between Jess and Dawn. They were about the same age, except Jessica seemed a lot older then Dawn. Buffy guessed it was the lifestyle Jess had acquired while living with Cordelia and Angel.

Angel. Buffy smiled. She hadn't talked to him, or Cordelia for that matter, in awhile. She turned to Jess. "So how are your parents?"

Jess smiled. "They're good. Mom just had the baby yesterday."

"Wow." Buffy was happy for Angel. "Boy or girl?"

"Another little girl." Jess said, leading them upstairs.

"Awe, can we see her?" Dawn asked about the new baby.

"Uh…sure. Follow me." Jess said, leading Buffy, Dawn, and Giles down the hallway. She had no idea how she was going to explain half of the scoobies sudden arrival, but she figured she would just have to find a way.

Cordelia was sitting up in bed in her hospital room watching Angel hold Erin in the corner of the room. The doctors told her both she and Erin were doing well, and since their penthouse was only a few floors up, they could leave later that day if they wanted to.

"She looks a lot like you." Angel looked up at Cordelia as he made the comment about Erin.

"Well, I guess she got the good genes then." Cordelia joked around, and then sighed, leaning back into her pillow.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked.

"I'm just ready to be out of here already." Cordelia told him. "I just want to be in my own house and get Erin on a schedule there."

"Cordelia." Angel smiled down at Erin. "She's a day and a half old. She doesn't need to be on a schedule just yet."

"Well, then you can get up with her every fifteen minutes at night." Cordelia told him.

Angel stood, studying Erin's face. The child seemed to have a smile on her that told her father she would indeed keep him up all night. "Actually, a schedule's probably not a bad idea."

"Thank you." Cordelia seemed satisfied that Angel agreed with her as she reached out for Erin. Angel placed the child in her mother's arms and watched as Erin snuggled close to Cordelia, using her swollen breast as a pillow.

"Well, she looks comfy." Angel commented on Erin's position.

Cordelia smiled up at him and gave him a quick kiss, which was broken up by a knock on the door. Both Angel and Cordelia looked over to see Jess stick her head in.

"Hey." Jess said. "Up for visitors?"

Cordelia smiled. "Sure, who's here?"

Jess stepped aside to let Buffy, Dawn, and Giles entered the room. The look of shock on Angel and Cordelia's face as the scoobies enter made Jess cringe. She wouldn't hear the end of his from her mother.

"Wow!" Cordelia smiled, but gave Jess a look that Jess knew meant her mother was angry for letting Buffy in. Cordelia didn't have a problem with Buffy, but she had always tried to look her best when the slayer came around so that Angel remembered why he was with her, just incase he ever got any ideas of going back to Buffy. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Jess called about the slayer." Giles said, shaking Angel's hand. "Congratulations on the new baby."

Angel nodded. "Thanks."

"She's so cute." Dawn looked down at Erin. "What's her name?"

"Erin Doyle Angel." Cordelia replied.

"I'm so happy for you." Buffy gave Angel a hug. "I really am."

Cordelia tried to ignore the bit of jealousy that was coming to the surface as she watched Buffy hug Angel. She knew Angel and Buffy were just friends, and that Angel really loved her, but still, the fact that Buffy had been Angel's first real love would always hit Cordelia where it hurt.

"So." Angel moved toward Cordelia's bed, taking a seat on the edge of it and placing his hand on Cordelia's tense shoulder. "Jess called you up about the slayer?"

"I figured they would know what to do." Jess jumped in.

Angel nodded. "Good thinking."

"Yes." Giles agreed. "I'll be taking her back to England with me."

"Good idea." Angel said, and then was cut off as a ranting Spike entered the room. The blonde vampire was wearing his normal clothes, which Angel assumed meant he was out of the hospital.

"Jess! I can't bloody move anything with these weak hands. I need your help with…" Spike's voice trailed off as he saw Buffy standing in front of him.

"Spike?" Buffy's face went white as she starred at Spike.

"Uh…yeah." Spike looked down at his feet and then back up at the slayer. "What's with the look? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Well maybe that's because that's what it seems like. You know, you did die and all." Buffy snapped abruptly at Spike. She was confused and scared, and didn't mean to sound as rude as she did.

"I came back." Spike said simply. "That amulet thing I wore, it brought me back."

"And you didn't call to tell me?" Buffy asked, then turned her attention to Angel. "You! I talked to you on the phone, you couldn't tell me Spike was alive?"

"He didn't want me to." Angel told her truthfully.

"Why?" Buffy turned back to Spike.

"Because, I didn't want to make things complicated." Spike told her. "You moved on in your life, I wanted you to remember me as a hero…"

"Spike you were always…" Buffy's voice trailed off as she took a deep breath and looked around the room to see everyone's eyes glued on her and Spike. "Spike, can we talk out in the hall?"

Spike nodded, leading the slayer outside. Once the vampire and slayer left all eyes in the room turned to Jessica.

Jess gave an innocent look to everyone in the room. "What?"

Wesley, Lorne, and Gunn met Giles in the hallway. Jess had called Wesley, Lorne, and Gunn and told them that Giles was there to deal with the slayer who was still sleeping in the holding ceil, and to let him see all the files they had gathered on Dana.

"Giles." Wesley smiled, shaking the other ex-watcher's hand. "It's been a long time."

Giles nodded, taken back by Wesley's much more laidback attitude, as well as clothing style. This was not the same Wesley that Giles had met back in Sunnydale. "It has been long."

"Giles, this is Charles Gunn." Wesley motioned to Gunn. "He's a lawyer here."

"Nice to meet you, Charles." Giles shook Gunn's hand.

"Actually, its just Gunn." Gunn told him. "It's nice to meet you too, though."

"And this is Lorne." Wesley introduced Lorne. "He works in entertainment."

"Uh…Lorne." Giles shook the demons hand, a little confused by his appearance. Nice to meet you."

"You too." Lorne smiled at the Englishman.

"So, here's everything you need, Giles." Wesley handed Giles a huge folder.

"Thank you." Giles fixed his glasses. "The faster I can read these the faster we can get out of here, and the better everything will be for everyone."

"I'm gonna say that your slayer found Spike?" Gunn guessed.

Giles nodded. "Buffy ran into Spike."

"Oh boy." Lorne shook his head. "And I'll bet Jess didn't warn Buffy that Spike was alive, or Spike that Buffy was coming."

"Good assumption." Giles said.

Wesley nodded. "That's our Jess. Come on, you can look those files over in my office."

Giles nodded, following Lorne, Gunn, and Wesley into Wesley's office.

Cordelia was furious at Jessica as she paced her hospital room with Erin in her arms. Angel and Jess sat on Cordelia's bed while Dawn sat in a chair in the corner of the room. Everyone seemed to have their eyes glued on the seer, including Erin, who was wide-awake. Angel guessed it was because Erin could feel Cordelia's heart racing in her chest as Cordelia held the child close to her.

"Jess, I can't believe you didn't tell Spike that Buffy was coming." Cordelia narrowed her eyes at her oldest daughter. "In fact, I can't believe you didn't tell any of us Buffy was coming!"

"You were all a little busy when I made the decision to call Buffy." Jess argued her side of it. "Plus, you can't tell me it wasn't a good idea to let Buffy just find out Spike was alive."

"Yeah, maybe now she'll snap out of the little trance she's been in since he died." Dawn agreed with Jess.

"Trance?" Angel raised an eyebrow. "Buffy's been in a trance over Spike's death?"

"She took it hard." Dawn told him.

"Was she in a trance when she killed me?" Angel asked Cordelia, but took the look his wife shot back at him as a sign he had asked the wrong question at the wrong time.

"Dawn, do you think you could excuse us for a minute?" Cordelia asked the young girl. "My family is clearly stupid and need to be spoken to about it."

"Sure." Dawn stood, then looked back at Jess. It was clear the slayer's little sister had no idea where she was going to go.

"You can head down to my office. There's a pinball machine in the corner of it." Jess told her.

Dawn nodded, and exited, leaving Angel, Cordelia, Jess, and Erin in the room. Cordelia immediately went over and gave Angel a small smack upside the head.

"_Was she in a trance when she killed me_…" Cordelia mimicked Angel's comment from earlier. "Are you kidding me with that question?"

"I…sorry." Angel didn't know what else to say.

"And you!" Cordelia pointed at Jess. "I really don't care that Spike had no idea Buffy was coming, but you couldn't give me a heads up? I mean, look at me! I look like crap. I have no make-up on, my hair is hardly done, I'm in this stupid hospital gown and I am about thirty pounds over weight!"

"Mom, you just had a baby." Jess reminded her mother, as she pointed to Erin who was starring intensely at her enraged mother.

"Still!" Cordelia snapped, causing Erin to cry. Cordelia looked down at the child in her arms and began rocking Erin in her arms. "Baby, don't cry, mommy didn't mean it. Shh…"

"Here." Angel stood, stretching his arms out to take Erin from Cordelia. "Let me take her for a little."

"I can handle her!" Cordelia snapped at Angel, only causing Erin to cry more. "I am her mother!"

"Cordy, I just…" Angel ran a hand through his hair, and then turned to Jess. "Jess, why don't you go check in on Dawn. You're mother and I need to talk."

Jess nodded, taking any opportunity to get out of the room that a very angry Cordelia was in. She quickly made her way to the door.

Angel then turned to Cordelia who had almost calmed Erin down. "Cordy, what's bothering you?"

"It's just…" Cordelia sighed, taking a seat on her bed as she rocked Erin to sleep. "I wasn't ready for Buffy to show up."

"So?" Angel asked, taking a seat next to her.

"I want to be ready when she comes. I want to look good and…" Cordelia ran her finger over Erin's soft cheek.

"Why's it matter what you look like?" Angel asked.

"Because it does." Cordelia looked over at her husband. "Because Buffy comes in here looking absolutely gorgeous with her blonde hair, and beautiful tan skin, and tiny little waist and…" Cordelia looked down at herself. "And look what I look like."

"Personally, she couldn't even compete with you." Angel smiled at Cordelia.

"You're just saying that because it's what I want to hear." Cordelia told him.

"No." Angel pulled Cordelia close to him. "I'm saying it because it's what I believe."

Cordelia looked up at Angel, leaning her chin on his shoulder. "You mean that?"

"If I didn't, don't you think I'd be out in the hall staking Spike right now?" Angel joked.

"Shut up, dork." Cordelia laughed. "And help me pack up this room. I want to have Erin up in the penthouse by tonight."

Angel nodded as he watched Cordelia climb back into bed with Erin in her arms. He wished he could freeze that moment forever. Cordelia and Erin looked perfect together.

Spike and Buffy walked down a hallway in silence for a while. Neither really knew what to say to the other, though the silence was awkward. Finally Spike stopped, and turned to Buffy.

"Buf, obvoiosuly we need to talk." Spike told her. "I just don't know what you want to hear."

"How about the truth?" Buffy snapped at him. "Why you didn't tell me you were alive? Why you let me go on for months thinking you were dead because of a situation I put you in?"

"I didn't know how to explain me being back and I thought it would be best for us both to just move on." Spike explained.

"Oh, so you moved on?" Buffy crossed her arms.

"No." Spike shook his head quickly, and then the thought of Jessica popped into his mind. Had he somehow moved on from Buffy? "I don't know…maybe."

"So this wasn't about me then, Spike?" Buffy asked. "It's about you, and your need to move on."

"No. It's not that. Its just…Buffy I can't give you any kind of life. No normalcy at all." Spike told her. "I would just hurt you in the end."

"I'm the damn slayer." Buffy snapped. "I'm not normal, I don't want normal. Normal scares me."

"Then what do you want me to tell you, Buffy?" Spike asked.

"I want you to tell me you still need me." Buffy said, fighting back tears. "I want you to say that you still have room for me in your damn life."

Suddenly, all thoughts of Jessica seized to cross Spike's mind as he grabbed Buffy's waist and pulled her in for a long, passionate kiss.

Dawn found Jessica's office and had played two round of pinball by the time she had felt completely bored. She looked around the office, noticing all the weapons in the cabinet. She shrugged, making her way over to check them out. She was impressed by Jessica's collection. Buffy didn't even have that many weapons.

"Can I help you?" A woman's voice came from behind Dawn, causing the slayer's little sister to jump.

"Uh. No." Dawn shook her head. "Jess sent me in here."

"You must be Buffy's little sister." The woman said.

Dawn nodded. "I'm Dawn."

"Oh! I'm Fred!" Fred smiled shaking Dawn's hand. "It's so nice to meet you. I heard you guys were here, I just haven't run into anyone yet. I guess you all stay away from the lab."

"The lab?" Dawn raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, we have a lab here. I run it." Fred explained.

"That she does." Wesley came in from behind Fred and wrapped his arms around her giving her a kiss on the head.

"You must be Dawn." Wesley smiled at Dawn.

"And you must be Wesley." Dawn said to him.

"You know me?" Wesley raised an eyebrow. "I suppose your sister and Giles talked a lot about me then."

Dawn shook her head. "No. Mostly they told me you had an English accent and looked like a younger version of Giles."

Wesley didn't say anything, unsure if Dawn's description of him was a compliment or rude.

"There you guys are!" Jess entered her office to find Dawn, Wesley, and Fred.

"Hey, Jess, what's up?" Fred asked.

"Well I was on my way down here, and I ran into Gunn. He told me Giles said that Dana's up and we should head down there." Jess told them.

"Good idea." Wesley said.

"You guys go." Jessica told them. "I'm going to go find Buffy and Spike."

Wesley nodded, leading Fred and Dawn out of the office and down a hallway. Jess then put her game face on, taking in the smells of the air around here and trying to figure out where Buffy and Spike had gone. When she found their trail, she put back on her human face and went in the direction they had gone.

Angel carried all of Cordelia's stuff, while Cordelia carried Erin into the elevator and up to their penthouse. Dr. Scott had checked Cordelia and Erin out and said they were both doing extremely well and could go home whenever they felt like it, seeing as home was a few floors up. Cordelia had jumped at the opportunity to get out of the hospital room and had made Angel help her up the stairs almost immediately.

Cordelia carried Erin into the nursery that Angel and Jess had set up for the baby weeks before and sat down into the rocking chair in the corner. She looked down at Erin who was starting to wiggle a little in her arms.

Angel entered right behind Cordelia and smiled. "That's the same rocking chair that was in Jessica's room."

Cordelia nodded, rocking gently with Erin in her arms. "I spent many nights in this chair trying to get Jess to sleep."

Angel nodded, remembering how much Jess hated to sleep when she was younger. Erin didn't seem like that at all as he watched his youngest daughter close her eyes and drift off to sleep in her mother's arms. "Erin seems to want to sleep."

"Yeah." Cordelia agreed in a whisper as gently stood, placing the sleeping baby in her crib and then sighing and tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Come on." Angel put his arm around Cordelia. "It's been a long day for you."

"Where are we going?" Cordelia asked as Angel led her out of the room.

"I was thinking I'd cook you some dinner while you take a bath, and then I could give you a nice back message." Angel smiled at her.

"Don't you want to go see what's going on with Buffy and that slayer?" Cordelia questioned.

"It's not important." Angel told her. He knew Cordelia probably didn't want him to go sit around with Buffy while she sat upstairs with Erin. "You're important right now. If I get a chance to go check in on Buffy and Dana I will, if not it won't matter."

"Angel…" Cordelia raised an eyebrow. "You should go get your work done."

"I don't need to." Angel told her as he led her to the kitchen and watched her sit down in the chair. "I need to be up here with you."

"Angel…" Cordelia started, not that she didn't love Angel staying around with her instead of being downstairs with his ex-flame.

"Jess can handle it. I trust her." Angel said as he pulled out the box of spaghetti. "If I feel like going down later I will, but right now, I'm going to make you some dinner."

Cordelia smiled sweetly at him, but sighed as Erin's screams ripped through the penthouse. Cordelia stood. "Sounds like Erin's hungry too."

Angel nodded. "Go feed her. I'll start cooking."

Cordelia nodded, making her way back to Erin's room.

Jess made her way down a hallway that reeked of Buffy and Spike. She could tell they had only been there moments before. She stopped abruptly at a door, Spike and Buffy's trail leading her to it. She looked up at it to see her mother's name on the door. What were Spike and Buffy doing in Cordelia's office?

Jess shrugged, and opened the door, ready to tell the slayer and vampire to get downstairs, but not a sound came from her mouth as she starred at the scene in front of her.

Spike and Buffy were leaning against Cordelia's desk in a major make-out session, that they only stopped when they heard the door open and saw Jessica standing there.

"Jess." Spike's eyes grew wide. "I…uh…"

"What's up?" Buffy asked innocently. The slayer had no idea that Spike and Jess had been stealing kisses from each other on and off the last few months.

"Uh…downstairs. The slayer's up." Jess stammered. She had wanted Spike to get back with Buffy because she knew in her heart that Buffy had been the only thing right in Spike's undead life. She never thought, however, that she would witness it first hand. Jess had feelings for Spike, more so then she ever wanted to admit, and watching Spike kiss Buffy left Jessica at a lose for words.

Buffy nodded, taking Spike by the hand and leading him out of the room. Spike, however, caught Jessica's eye before he left the room. He seemed to feel bad about Jessica seeing what she had.

Jess sighed. She was not about to walk downstairs with Buffy and Spike after that. She checked her watch and decided she might as well head up to the penthouse. She thought she might be able to get some dinner and a shower in before Angel and Cordelia got back from the hospital. She hoped they weren't back already. She needed time to think and that was definitely not something she could do with her parents and a new baby in the house.

Angel made his way into Erin's nursery to find Cordelia in the rocking chair, rocking gently with Erin sucking on her breast. Angel thought it was a beautiful sight, and Cordelia was right, Erin was definitely hungry.

"Foods almost ready." Angel said as he took a seat on the floor in front of Cordelia. "I made you pasta and I heated up some hotdogs."

"Hotdogs?" Cordelia raised her eyebrow. "Those don't go with pasta."

Angel shrugged. "It's all there was in the freezer."

Cordelia shook her head with a smile dancing on her lips as she looked down at the baby in her arms. "You know, Erin, your dad is a really good cook, he just forgets what foods go with what sometimes."

Angel went to argue that he knew what foods go with what, but he was cut of by Jessica who was leaning against the doorframe.

"Who made hotdogs?" Jess asked.

Angel raised his hand. "I did."

"There all yours if you want." Cordelia told her oldest daughter as she fixed her shirt and then moved Erin to her shoulder to burp the baby. "I'm not in the mood for them."

Jess nodded. "Sounds good." She yawned.

"Long day?" Angel questioned his oldest daughter.

"You could say that." Jess told him.

"Did Buffy leave yet?" Cordelia asked.

Jess shook her head. "Dana just woke up, they all went down to deal with her."

"Why aren't you down there?" Angel asked.

Jess shrugged. "I figured Gunn and Wesley could hand it. Besides, I thought I was going to be able to eat and take a shower before you guys got home."

"Well, we got out of that hospital as soon as we could." Cordelia said, placing Erin down in her crib and then moving to the door. "I'm starving."

Angel grabbed Cordelia's hand. "Come on, let's go have dinner." He then turned to Jess. "Jess, you coming?"

"In a minute." Jess said.

Angel nodded and he and Cordelia made their way back to the kitchen. Jess, on the other hand, made her way over to her sister's crib. She looked down at the sleeping baby and sighed. She leaned against the crib and watched Erin's chest rise and fall with each breath. "Do yourself a favor, Erin, and stay a baby as long as you can, because the real world…it sucks."

Spike and Buffy made their way down the stairs and to the cell where Dana was. Gunn, Wesley, Lorne, Fred, Giles, and Dawn were already there and turned when they heard the vampire and slayer walk up.

"Where's Jess?" Fred asked.

"She uh…didn't come." Spike said, trying to shake off the last time he had seen Jessica.

"Well, we should be on our way." Giles told Buffy. "We just knocked the slayer out again and will restrain her until I get back to England."

"I thought you guys were in Italy?" Gunn asked.

"We are." Dawn told him. "Me and Buffy. Giles is in England."

"Oh." Gunn said. "Well, then good luck with the flight. The guys around back will help escort you to the airport."

"Thanks Gunn. And tell Angel and Cordy good luck with the baby. I'd run up to see them but I'm sure they've had a long day as it is." Buffy said, and then turned to Spike. "Walk me out?"

Spike nodded and took the slayer out to the front door.

Dawn and Giles just shrugged at each other before following a huge security guard out another door.

Spike and Buffy stood out on the steps of the building in silence for a long time. Then Buffy turned to Spike to see he was deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Buffy asked him.

"Just this whole thing." Spike told her truthfully. "It's all just a lot to take in."

Buffy nodded, understanding completely. "I get that."

"So…" Spike turned to face Buffy, taking her hands in his. "Where do we go from here?"

"Come back to Italy with me?" Buffy asked.

Spike stood there, his mouth opened wide at the question the slayer had just asked.

Lindsey was watching TV when his doorbell rang. He sighed, making his way to the door and opening it to find Eve standing on the other side.

"Hey, baby." Lindsey smiled, pulling Eve in his apartment for a long kiss. "What are you doing here?"

"Business, business, business…" Eve smirked.

"Isn't that always the way." Lindsey said as he gave her another kiss. "So, what's up?"

"Cordelia had the baby." Eve told him, taking a seat on the couch. "Another girl."

"Does the kid have a connection with The Powers?" Lindsey asked.

Eve nodded with a sigh. "All the test confirm that this baby is part demon, and will grow to have some kind of connection with The Powers. They practically created the kid to reward Cordelia and Angel."

Lindsey sighed. "Great."

"I do have a plan to drive that little Angel family apart, though. The extended one as well." Eve perked up.

"What?"

"Angel's son."

"Angel doesn't have a son."

"Oh, but he does." Eve smirked. "You see, that was part of the deal when they took over Wolfram and Hart. Angel and Darla have a son together, who was raised in a hell dimension with Jessica. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, the boy snapped a few months ago. Jess got the Senior Partners to alter time so that Connor could have a different family, a different life, and different memories. Connor doesn't remember anything and no one remembers him. No one except me and Jess, and now you know about him."

Lindsey smiled. "That's amazing."

Eve nodded, as she snuggled close to Lindsey. "And I have the perfect plan..."


	60. Chapter 60

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 60**

Buffy stood on the steps, studying Spike's face and waiting for an answer from him. Giles and Dawn would be around the front soon and if Spike was coming with her she needed to know now.

"Uh, Spike?" Buffy finally said.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking." Spike told her.

"What's there to think about? We're in this together, aren't we?"

"Buffy, I need to think." Spike sighed. "This is not something I want to make a mistake about."

"What mistake? Don't you want to be with me?" Buffy asked.

"More then anything." Spike told her truthfully.

"Then just come with me."

"It's not that easy."

"Why can't it be?" Buffy asked him, clearly frustrated. "Spike, we both fought for so long and so hard. Why can't we just be happy?"

"Because we aren't done fighting, Buffy." Spike told her. "You know that. You still have a fight over in Italy, and don't tell me you aren't slaying things over there. And L.A., Wolfram and Hart, they need me."

"They have Angel." Buffy said almost desperately. "And his daughter. Spike, they did fine without you before."

"Buffy, you know if it was just about you and me and not the apocalypses that face us every other day I'd be with you in a heartbeat. But its not just about us, we are the few who constantly have to give up our chances at happiness to ensure the rest of the worlds safety." Spike pulled Buffy close to her. "Angel and them are in a sticky situation right now. Something big is coming, I can feel it. Once this is over here, whatever it is, I promise I will come to you. But you know right now I can't. It would be unfair and unrealistic to think we could have a normal relationship right now."

Buffy nodded, she understood. She also knew why Spike wouldn't come back with her to Italy. "You don't feel like you've redeemed yourself, do you?"

Spike shook his head. "I'm not even close yet. I need to do that and be content with myself before I can be the type of man you deserve."

Just then Giles and Dawn pulled up in a black car provided by Wolfram and Hart. Dawn unrolled the window to yell to Buffy.

"Buf, come on, we've got to go!" Dawn hollered from the window.

Buffy nodded, turning back to Spike, and the vampire could see the slayer was trying so hard to fight back tears as she took his hands in her own.

"So, I guess this is goodbye for now." Buffy sighed.

Spike rested his head against hers giving her a slight smile. "Only for now, luv." And then he kissed her hard and passionately. He knew it would be the last time he felt her lips on his for a while, maybe forever.

Buffy kissed him back, not wanting their embrace to end, but like all things, it had to. She then turned away from Spike and ran down the steps to the black car waiting for her, never once looking back at the blonde vampire. She was afraid she would crack if she did.

Spike watched as the black car that contained Buffy, Dawn, Giles and Dana jetted off down the street. He then sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and turning back into the building. It had been a long two days and he needed some rest.

Jess sighed, covering her head with her pillow as she heard Erin's screams fill the penthouse. It had been the third time that night already and she was just about ready to go sleep in her office.

She heard her mother and father scrambled down the hallway and into Erin's room, but the baby continued to cry. After about five minutes, Jess stood, making her way down to her little sister's room.

Jess opened the door to find Cordelia rocking a crying Erin in the rocking chair, and Angel leaning against the crib. Her father looked tried and disheveled, his hair sticking up in every direction. Her mother on the other hand, looked calm, like she had done this many times before.

"Doesn't the kid shut up?" Jess asked. She hated being woken up in the middle of the night, and was grouchy by the third round of Erin's screams.

"She's only an infant." Cordelia told her oldest daughter. "She won't sleep through the night for a couple of weeks yet."

"_Weeks_?" Jessica's eyes grew wide as she looked at her father who nodded slowly.

"Weeks." Angel told her with a sigh.

"Hell no!" Jess leaned against the door. "I can't do it. I can't function on four or fives hours of sleep a night."

"Well, what do you want me to do, Jess?" Cordelia snapped, and Jess noticed just how tired her mother really looked. "She's only a baby, and this is what babies do." Cordelia continued rocking Erin until the child had calmed down.

Jess was taken back by her mother's tone, but said nothing. Instead she looked to her father who was practically falling asleep, standing up. Jess shook her head, turning out of the room and slamming her bedroom door hard behind her, causing Erin to begin crying again.

"Jess!" Cordelia screamed as she began rocking Erin's quickly again. "You're grounded for that, do you hear me!"

"Cordy…" Angel started.

"She slammed that door on purpose, Angel." Cordelia told her husband. "Like she didn't think the noise was going to wake Erin up…please!"

"She'd have woken up in another hour anyway!" Jess screamed from her room. Her vampire hearing was finally tuned, and she could hear everything being said in her sister's room.

"Grounded! Do you hear me?" Cordelia shouted back at her daughter. "You're grounded!"

Fred and Wesley walked hand in hand down the hallway of Wolfram and Hart. It was a gorgeous morning and they were yet to get a case in, so Wesley decided it would be a good idea to go out to breakfast. Then they saw Eve turn a corner and make her way down a hallway, oblivious to Fred and Wesley.

"What is she doing here?" Fred whispered to Wesley.

Wesley shrugged. "Angel did say she was back."

"Where do you think she is going?"

Wesley shrugged again, and then looked down at Fred. "Think we should follow her?"

Fred nodded and followed Wesley as he slowly led them into the filing room Eve had gone into. Wesley motioned Fred to slide away from the door so Eve didn't know they were there. They watched as Eve ripped through a filing cabinet before pulling out a folder and making her way out of the back door.

Wesley then made his way in the room to see what cabinet Eve had gone through. "It looks like these cabinets are in alphabetical order. Eve went through the Ci-Cu drawer."

Fred nodded. "We should tell Angel."

"Yes." Wesley agreed, taking Fred by the hand and leading her out of the room.

Jess entered the kitchen to find her dad sitting at the table with a cup of blood in his hand and his head on the table. He looked tired as hell, but lifted his head as Jessica entered. Jessica, however, ignored him completely and made a straight line right to the coffee maker. She poured herself a cup and then joined her father at the table. She was as tired as he was.

"That baby is possessed." Jessica spoke of her younger sister.

"Seven times she was up last night." Angel starred at the wall. "Seven times."

Jess nodded. "I know. I heard her."

"Now Erin's quiet." Angel almost seemed to laugh at himself. "It's ten in the morning and I have to be at work so of course now she is quiet."

"You and me both." Jess sighed. "Plus I'm grounded."

"Yes you are." Cordelia entered with Erin in her arms. She did not look as tired as Angel or Jessica she noted to herself, as she looked back and forth between her oldest daughter and husband. "Which means no leaving this building for two weeks. No cases, no shopping, no joy rides in those cars downstairs, no nothing."

"No cases?" Angel raised an eyebrow. "Cordy, we might need her."

"She can work in the office all she likes, but no field work. She is grounded." Cordelia said as she shifted Erin from one arm to the other.

"What the hell am I supposed to do for two weeks?" Jess asked. She was aggravated her mother was grounding her for slamming a stupid door when Erin would have just woken up again anyway.

"You can help me around here." Cordelia smiled down at Erin to see the small child giving a small grin back to her mother. Cordelia knew how much Jess didn't want to be around her and a screaming baby all day for two weeks and it seemed Erin knew it too. Jess would never want to be grounded after that, Cordelia decided.

"What?" Jessica's eyes grew wide. "That's not being grounded. That's like doing a sentence! No, I take that back! A prison sentence would be easier!"

Cordelia nodded. "Maybe next time you won't slam doors."

"Dad!" Jess looked to her father.

But Angel said nothing, knowing he couldn't take a side in the argument even if he wanted to. Lucky for him, the front door to his penthouse busted opened and Fred and Wesley entered.

"Angel?" Wesley said, entering the kitchen and then looking around the room at the Angel family. "What happened to you guys?"

"What do you mean?" Angel asked, tiredly.

"You look like crap." Wesley said simply.

"Well, we have our own alarm clock." Jess motioned over to Erin. "Goes off every hour or so."

"Jess…" Cordelia narrowed her eyes at her oldest daughter as she took a seat with Erin in her arms next to Angel.

"Wes, what's going on?" Angel asked.

"Eve." Wesley said. "We saw her today."

"Going through files." Fred added.

"What files?" Angel asked.

"A file that was filed between the Ci's and the Cu's in the drawer." Wesley told the vampire. "I couldn't tell you which."

"Well, where do we find the catalog to the drawers?" Angel asked.

"I have it." Jess sighed, standing slowly. "It's down in my office. Come on, we can go get it."

"No you can't." Cordelia told her. "I need help."

"You told me I could work around here." Jess argued. "This is office work."

"Well, right now, I need you to watch Erin while I take a shower, so your dad will just have to go get the files and figure it out." Cordelia told her daughter.

"Fine." Jess growled. "They're in the second drawer on the right."

Angel nodded, mouthing a "sorry" to his oldest daughter before leaving the room with Wesley and Fred right behind him.

"Come on." Cordelia stood, shifting Erin in her arms. "I'll put her in her crib and then jump in the shower. All you have to do is keep an eye on her until I get out."

Jess sighed, but complied, following her mother out of the room. The next two weeks were going to be hell, she could just feel it.

Eve entered Lindsey's apartment with a huge smile on her face, and an even bigger folder in her hand. Lindsey came out of the kitchen when he heard his front door open and smiled, pulling Eve in for a kiss.

"So what do we have here?" Lindsey looked down at the folder in Eve's hand.

Eve smiled, holding up the folder that had CONNOR written on it in huge letters. "Everything and more on Angel's son and the deal Jessica struck with Wolfram and Hart. I'll let you read it and I'm going to go see how I'm going to set up my little plan."

Lindsey pulled Eve in for another kiss, before sitting down on his couch and opening up the folder. "This is all too good. Won't Angel Investigations miss this file though?"

"No one knows about it except me and Jessica, and Jessica kept no record of the file ever being there because she was afraid someone would stumble across it, so they will never even know I took this file." Eve smiled widely.

"Excellent." Lindsey said as he began reading.

Gunn and Lorne made their way into Jessica's office to find Fred, Wesley, and Angel. Immediately, both the lawyer and demon made a face at Angel. The vampire's shirt was wrinkled, he wasn't wearing a jacket, and his hair was hardly jelled. He looked like crap.

"What's going on?" Gunn asked, trying not to stare at Angel's appearance.

"Just get it over with." Angel threw his arms out. "I know, I look like crap. Erin had the whole house up all night, and the only one who isn't truly falling on their face from the lack of sleep would be Erin, but Cordelia's running a close second."

"Well, Cordy used to be up with Jessica every night." Gunn reminded Angel. "She must just be used to it."

"No." Angel shook his head fiercely. "Jess wasn't like this. This kid…she cries, and cries, and cries and-"

"We get it, Angelcakes." Lorne cut the vampire off. "But what are we doing in here?"

"Eve stole a file from the firm." Fred told him. "We're trying to figure out which one."

"We have to match the cards on each file in that drawer with the actual file to see which one is missing." Wesley said, pulling out a stack of cards from Jessica's desk. "This is the entire catalog for that particular drawer."

"Well, this looks like fun." Gunn said sarcastically.

"Come on, let's get to work." Angel said, leading the group down to the filing room.

Jess sat on the floor in Erin's room next to her little sister's crib, starring at the ceiling and listening to Erin's heartbeat. Jessica was bored. She could still hear the shower running in her mother's room and she assumed Cordelia was taking her sweet time. Her mother had already been in there for an hour. Not that her mother didn't deserve it. She had just had a child two days ago, and Jess knew it could have been worse. If Cordelia had not been part demon she probably would have still been laid up in the hospital which would have meant Jess and Angel would have had to do a hell of a lot more for the immortal seer.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door. Jess sprung to her feet, checking to see Erin laying her in crib, wailing her arms around, but on the whole, looking rather content. Jess nodded, and made her way to the front door, opening it to find Spike standing on the other side.

"Spike." Jess looked surprised to see the blonde vampire. "What are you doing here?"

"Came up to see you." Spike said as casually as he could.

"Buffy left." Jess said simply.

"Yeah." Spike nodded. "I know."

"Why didn't you go with her?" Jess asked. She knew Spike had feelings for the slayer, so why was he still in L.A. while Buffy was in Europe?

Spike was taken back by this question. "Did you want me to?"

"Spike, I invited her here for a reason." Jess told him. "And it wasn't just about Dana. You love her, I know you do."

Spike laughed to himself. "Well, we all know life isn't that simple."

"Why not?" Jess asked, straight faced.

Spike sighed. "Can I come in?"

Jess nodded, moving aside to let the blonde haired vampire into the penthouse.

Angel, Fred, Wesley, Gunn, and Lorne all sat on the floor of the filing room with folders and paperwork thrown all around them.

Gunn sighed, throwing the last folder in the filing cabinet on the floor. They had gone through the entire cabinet and matched every single card to every single file and so far, not one was missing.

"She didn't take anything." Gunn concluded as he looked around at the rest of the group.

"She did." Wesley rubbed his eyes. "We saw her."

"Yeah." Fred nodded in agreement.

"Well, no files are missing from this drawer, sweetie." Lorne told her. "Are you guys sure it was this drawer she took it from?"

"It was." Angel said matter-of-factly. "I can smell her all over these files. The problem is all of our files match the catalog for this drawer."

"So what does that mean?" Gunn asked.

"I've got no clue." Angel replied. "But with Eve I'll bet you it isn't good."

The rest of the group nodded in agreement with Angel. They all knew Eve was bad news.

Cordelia turned the water off in the shower and dried off, struggling to get into her cloths, she sighed. There was no way she was fitting back into any of the things she wore before she had gotten pregnant wit Erin, not right now anyway.

"This sucks." Cordelia mumbled to herself as she moved to her closet, pulling out a blue pair of lounging pants and a white tee shirt. She then threw a gray sweatshirt on, brushed her hair, and made her way down to Erin's room to check in on both of her daughters.

However, Cordelia's mouth dropped open when she entered Erin's room to find the baby in the crib, but Jessica nowhere in sight.

Cordelia shook her head, picking Erin up gently and looking down at her youngest daughter. Erin seemed to have a look of boredom on her face as she swung her arms around while Cordelia struggled to get a hold of the squirming child.

"I'll tell you something, Erin." Cordelia smiled down at her daughter. "Your sister is in big trouble for leaving you alone. All I did was ask her to watch you for a few minutes and she couldn't even do that."

Cordelia shook her head and made her way out into the hall, still ranting to her youngest daughter. "Wait till I get a hold of her…" Cordelia's voice trailed off as she peeked into the living room to see Spike sitting on the couch and Jess standing by the door with her arms crossed.

Cordelia quickly turned back down the hall and made her way back to Erin's room, sitting down in the rocking chair and looking down into Erin's hazel eyes. "Maybe we'll let your sister slide on this one. I think her and the man with the silly blonde hair need to talk out some things." She then began rocking Erin slowly, like she used to rock Jessica to sleep.

Jess watched Spike carefully as the blonde vampire sat on the couch, taking deep breaths. Whatever he had planned on saying to her, Jessica could tell it was a big deal for him, because he was breathing. Vampires didn't need to breathe.

"Do you want to tell me something?" Jess broke the silence of the room.

Spike looked up at Jessica for a moment, as if she had broken his train of thought. Then he nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Ok?" Jess raised an eyebrow.

"I love Buffy." Spike said simply.

Jess nodded, she knew what he said was true, even if she didn't want to believe it. "I know."

"I led you on." Spike told her. "I kissed you, and wanted to be close to you, and talked to you like we had something. And maybe we did. I don't know. All I know is you reminded me so much of the slayer, that the pain of not being able to be with her lessened when I was around you. It made me think I could move on."

"But you can't." Jess told him. She knew it all along. She would never have been able to compete with Buffy. Never.

Spike shook his head. "No. I don't think I can."

"I know that too." Jess said, trying to hold back tears that threatened her eyes. The feelings she had for Spike were now coming to a surface, only they were too late.

"Jess, I want to still be able to talk to you. I don't want things between us to get complicated because I care a lot about you its just…" Spike sighed.

Jess nodded, making her way toward the hall. "Don't worry about it. Things between us already are complicated, Spike." And with that Jess made her way back down the hall.

Spike watched the hall for a moment, thinking Jessica would come back into the living room, but she didn't. He sighed and stood, exiting the penthouse. That had not gone the way he had hoped.

Cordelia heard Jessica coming down the hallway long before she arrived in Erin's room. Jess turned into Erin's room, expecting to find Erin in the crib where she had left her, instead she found her little sister in her mother's arms in the rocking chair in the corner.

"Busted…" Jess sighed, looking at her mother.

"Jess-" Cordelia began.

"Mom, before you start, I only left Erin in her for a second. She was fine." Jess said, thinking she was in trouble.

"I know." Cordelia told her oldest daughter gently. "You're off the hook for that one."

"I am?" Jess was surprised. She had expected Cordelia to ground her for another two weeks.

"Well, you weren't originally." Cordelia told Jess as she shifted Erin in her arms. "Then I saw Spike was here, so…"

"Oh." Jess nodded, not wanting to bring up Spike at all.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Cordelia asked, approaching the subject of Spike lightly.

Jess shook her head. "I'm really just kind of tired. It was a long night with Erin last night."

Cordelia stood, seeing her daughter didn't want to talk. "You should get some sleep."

Jess nodded, as Cordelia gave her a slight kiss on the head. "Good night, mom."

"Good night, baby." Cordelia said as she watched her oldest daughter leave the room. She then looked down at her youngest daughter in her arms. Erin was smiling sweetly at Cordelia and swinging her one arm freely. Cordelia gently caught the child's swinging arm and kissed Erin's little fist. "How about you try sleeping tonight too?" Cordelia asked in a baby voice as she set Erin down in her crib.

Cordelia jumped out of bed as the vision hit her. It wasn't painful, her demon strength made them a breeze, but this vision was different from any other she had ever had before. She felt connected to this one; she felt like the person that needed protecting in her vision was someone she knew, someone she loved.

Angel sat up as he felt Cordelia sit up in bed. He assumed at first it was Erin crying that had made Cordelia wake up. He had almost gotten used to his youngest daughter's screams. Erin had been in the world a week and had not gone more then an hour and a half at night without belting her lungs out.

"Cordelia?" Angel grabbed her hand as he realized she was having a vision. "Cordy, what do you see?"

When the vision was over, Cordelia caught her breath, turning to Angel. "Someone. A guy. I couldn't see his face. I felt like I knew him though." She scrunched her nose up. "There were some demons driving a van…they were going to hit the person in my vision. The demons were trying to kill him."

"Where?" Angel asked, jumping out of bed.

Cordelia grabbed Angel's arm, pulling him back down. "Relax. The vision isn't happening for another two week."

"A week?" Angel raised an eyebrow.

Cordelia nodded. "That's so weird. I haven't had a vision in months maybe, and now the Powers send me one so early…"

Angel nodded in agreement. "Maybe this visions important."

"Maybe." Cordelia sighed, leaning into Angel. "We should try and get some sleep before Erin wakes up." Cordelia looked over at the clock. "She'll want to be fed when she does and I…"

Cordelia was cut off by Erin's screams coming from down the hall.

"I think you spoke to soon." Angel smiled at Cordelia.

Cordelia huffed, getting out of bed and looking down at her swollen breast. "I didn't think I had this much milk in me. All this baby does is want to eat."

"Jess was the same way." Angel reminded his wife as he watched Cordelia make her way out of the room. Her curves moving with every step she took. Angel couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

Eve smiled at Lindsey as she watched him sleep. She had just arrived at his apartment and had some important news for him, but she didn't want to wake him, he looked so peaceful.

Then Lindsey stirred, opening his eyes with a grin on his face. "I can always tell when someone is watching me." He motioned for Eve to come sit down. "Comes with the territory, I guess."

"So." Eve gave Lindsey a quick kiss. "The plans in motion. I just contacted our associates. In about two weeks they are going to drive the truck over to Connor's house themselves and basically hit him at a ridiculous speed. The impact will kill him, and once he is dead, everyone's memories of him automatically get restored. It was in the contract, Jessica just never bothered to read that part."

Lindsey smiled. "Then Team-Angel will all get angry with Jess for hiding this from them and then feel guilty and resentful because they couldn't save Connor themselves, and Angel and Cordelia will be beside themselves."

"They crumble, and we take over." Eve smiled.

Lindsey nodded, kissing Eve more passionately. "I love this plan."


	61. Chapter 61

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 61**

Cordelia entered the living room with Erin in her arms to find Jess and Angel sitting on the floor, both half awake, watching a movie. She smiled at the picture of her husband and oldest daughter, they both looked so tired, and yet so cute snuggled next to each other. Cordelia looked down at Erin who was waving her own arm in the direction of Cordelia's necklace.

Erin was the cause of everyone in the Angel household practically falling on their faces. She was now a little over two and a half weeks old and had calmed down a little at night with the screaming, but she was still up a lot more then Angel or Jess would have liked. Cordelia didn't mind it, however, she knew what was in store for her the minute Erin was born. She knew sleep would be a privilege until Erin was much older and she accepted that. Angel, on the other hand, had no idea. Sure, he had been around when Jessica was a baby, but he was not there with Cordelia every night Jessica woke up, or every time Jessica grew fussy. Not that it was his fault; it was just how things had been when Jessica was a baby.

Cordelia moved Erin in her arms, causing the child to stir and let out a small cry. Angel and Jess immediately jumped at the sound, both relaxing when they saw Cordelia standing there.

"Hey." Angel smiled, standing, and making his way over to Cordelia and Erin, kissing Cordelia and grabbing Erin's small fist with a smile.

Erin looked up at her father and gave him the biggest smile she could. She loved her daddy.

"Good morning you two sleepy heads." Cordelia said to Angel and Jess as she took a seat on the couch and Angel sat down next to her.

"It's two in the afternoon." Jess mumbled. "Not morning."

"And we weren't sleeping." Angel said quickly. "Just resting our eyes."

"Right." Cordelia smiled over at Angel as she watched him run his hand through Erin's straight, dark hair.

"So, Dad said you had a vision like last week?" Jess asked her mother, stretching her arms out. "When is it happening?"

"Tomorrow night." Cordelia told her daughter. "You're not going though."

"What?" Jess scrunched up her nose. "Why not?"

"Grounded, remember?" Cordelia asked.

"That ended yesterday." Jess told her mother. "I'm free to do what I want now."

Cordelia thought about it for a moment, and realized Jessica was right, she wasn't grounded anymore. Cordelia had just become so used to Jessica's help that she forgot her daughter's punishment was up. "Oh yeah."

"But…" Jessica's devilish grin broke across her face. "You need my help with Erin at night, right?"

"Just getting her ready, and then watching her while I take a shower and get ready for bed and stuff…" Cordelia looked up at Jess.

"I'm sure dad can handle the vision without me then." Jess told her mother. She wouldn't admit it, but she enjoyed watching Erin. At first, she had hated all the time she was forced to spend with the newborn and her mother, but now she kind of liked it. Erin was blood to Jessica, a sibling. Erin reminded Jess of Connor, and in a way that stung, but in another way it helped Jess to cope with Connor's loss. She could never replace her brother, but Erin was also Jessica's sibling. Erin was Jessica's second chance. She wouldn't let her sister down like she had let Connor down.

"I'll be fine." Angel rested a hand on Jessica's shoulder, giving her a small squeeze to thank her for helping out Cordelia when he couldn't be around.

Angel made his way down the hallway of Wolfram and Hart, only to bump into a familiar blonde woman. She turned to face him, a grin on her face.

"Nina!" Angel smiled at the werewolf. "What are you doing here? The full moons not for another two weeks."

"Looking for you, actually." Nina told him.

"Really?" Angel raised an eyebrow. "What's up?"

"Well, actually, my nephew." Nina said.

"You have a nephew?" Angel asked. He remembered hearing about a niece, but no nephew.

"Yeah, my oldest brother's son. We don't see them a whole lot, well we didn't. They just moved back to L.A. from New York." Nina explained.

"Well, that's a big move." Angel commented.

Nina nodded. "Anyway, my nephew is a smart kid. I guess he ran into his fair share of vampire's back in New York."

"What makes you say that?"

"He knows all about them. He and I went out for ice cream the other night, and one attacked us. He knew what to do."

"He staked it?" Angel asked.

"Well, no." Nina said. "He had a cross necklace on. He held it up until the vampire went away."

"Whatever works." Angel said.

"Well, he and I got talking, and I told him all about me. He accepts the werewolf." Nina smiled. "I'm totally relieved that I could tell someone else in my family about it."

Angel nodded, understanding. "That's a good feeling."

"Anyway, since he really doesn't know a lot of people here his age and he's cool with the vampire and werewolf and demon thing, I thought maybe your daughter could show him around here. He was interested in this place, when I told him about it. I thought maybe he and your daughter would hit it off. They both seem like they could use a friend." Nina told the vampire.

"How old is your nephew?" Angel asked.

"Seventeen, almost eighteen." Nina said. "How old is Jess?"

"Not sure." Angel said truthfully. "She doesn't age like normal people. But, I would say like seventeen, she's older then that I think, but the way she grows, she is about seventeen. That's what she tells people anyway."

"See, perfect." Nina smiled. "You think Jess would mind showing him around?"

"Uh, no, probably not." Angel said, unsure if he liked the idea of a teenage boy hanging around his daughter all day. "Where is he?"

"Kyle!" Nina called out to a teenage boy sitting on a bench in the lobby.

The boy stood and made his way over to Nina. He was about as tall as Angel with dark brown hair, standing up exactly like Angel's, and big blue eyes. His skin was a bronze color that contrasted against his pearly white teeth when he smiled. The young man was wearing a plain blue zip up sweatshirt and a white tee-shirt under it with jeans.

"Kyle, this is Angel." Nina introduced the two men.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Kyle shook Angel's hand in a firm grip. "I've never met a vampire before, not a good one anyway. This is kind of cool."

Angel smiled. He liked Nina's nephew. The boy seemed genuine. "Nice to meet you too. So, why don't you and your aunt come upstairs with me to get my daughter?"

Kyle nodded as he and Nina followed Angel.

Spike strolled his way into Gunn's office only to find the young lawyer sitting at his desk, reading a stack of papers. Spike shook his head, clearing his throat to make his presence known.

Gunn looked up at Spike for a moment, then back down at the papers in front of him. "Spike, didn't hear you come in."

"I noticed." Spike said.

"Haven't seen you in a while. We all figured you had headed back to Europe with Buffy." Gunn said, looking up with a smile on his face.

"Didn't Jess tell you I was still around? I stopped in to let her known a few weeks ago." Spike was taken back a little by the fact that Gunn had no idea Spike was still in the law firm.

Gunn shook his head. "None of us have seen much of Jess the past few weeks. She was grounded, helping Cordy out a lot with Erin."

"Oh." Spike said, realizing that what Gunn said had made sense. No wonder Jess hadn't told anyone Spike had decided to stay in L.A.

"Not that it's any of my business." Gunn stood. "But what is going on with you and Jess?"

"What?" Spike raised an eyebrow.

"You and Jess." Gunn repeated himself, a little more sternly. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, dead boy."

"I don't know what you're bloody talking about!" Spike snapped. The vampire didn't know why but he was starting to feel defensive.

"Oh, so you mean_ nothing _was going on with you and her, and you _didn't _lead Jess on until Buffy showed back up." Gunn was standing now face to face with Spike.

"Hey!" Spike went to defend himself. "Don't put bloody words in my mouth."

"Don't touch Jessica." Gunn shot back. "She's like a niece to me. I don't want to see her get hurt, especially not by someone like you."

Before Spike could get another word in, Gunn had pushed past the vampire and had made his way out into the hall. Spike sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Maybe he should have gone to Europe.

Cordelia was in her bedroom feeding Erin when she heard a knock on the front door of the penthouse. She sighed, looking down at Erin who was still busy nursing, and then looking out her bedroom door and down the hall. She knew there was no way she could answer the door right now.

"Jess?" Cordelia called out.

"I got it." Jess yelled down the hall to her mother as she made her way to the front door. She opened it quickly to find Angel standing there with Nina and a young man she didn't recognize. Jess studied the teenage boy Angel had brought up for a moment. He was tan, dark hair, beautiful eyes, muscular. Yep, Jess thought he was cute.

"Jess?" Angel raised an eyebrow at his daughter, causing her to snap back into reality.

"Why didn't you just use your key?" Jess found herself asking her father, although her eyes did no leave the cute boy who had come in with her dad.

Angel shrugged. "Wasn't thinking."

"Angel? Is that you?" Cordelia called out as she entered the living room with Erin in her arms. She was in black pants and a brown shirt, and had seemed to lose some weight since she had given birth to Erin, although she was nowhere near the shape she had been in before she had gotten pregnant.

"Yep, it's me." Angel smiled at his wife.

Cordelia, however, stopped short when she saw Nina and the young man in the doorway. She was still rather upset that Nina had kissed Angel a month ago and she was not going to let that go.

Angel and Jess sensed the tension coming from Cordelia, and apparently Erin did to, because the young child began squirming in her mother's grasp.

"I've got her." Angel said, taking Erin from Cordelia's arms. He then quickly turned to Nina. "Cordy, Jess, you remember Nina, right?"

"Of course." Cordelia put on a fake smile.

"Yeah." Jess nodded.

"Well, she just stopped in. Thought Jess here could show her nephew around this place." Angel nodded toward the young man at the door. "He knows all about vampires and demons and werewolves so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Oh, I don't know. She has been helping me around here a lot." Cordelia said, wanting Nina to get away from Angel and out of her house. She shouldn't have been jealous of Nina, after all, Angel had been the one to tell Cordelia the werewolf had kissed him, and that it meant nothing. But for some reason, as Cordelia stood there, fixing her shirt, and starring at Nina with her perfect hair, and perfect smile, and perfect body, Cordelia couldn't help but feel a little insecure.

"No. I'm free." Jess turned to the young boy, noticing he was starring at her intensely, but his eyes immediately darted to the floor the minute he realized she had noticed him. "I'm Jessica." She smiled at him.

"Kyle." He smiled back at her.

"Well, Kyle, why don't we get out of here?" Jess asked, moving towards the door.

Kyle nodded, as he followed Jessica into the hallway.

Cordelia, Angel, and Nina stood there in awkward silence for a moment after Jess and Kyle left. Then Cordelia turned to Angel.

"So…why don't I make us something to eat?" Cordelia asked, taking Erin from Angel's arms and shooting him a glance that he knew meant he would get a serious talking to later.

Eve took a seat next to Lindsey cuddling up to him on his big couch. He smiled, kissing her head gently.

"Tomorrow night, right?" He asked.

Eve nodded. "Tomorrow night we take out Angel's son."

"I cannot wait to walk into Wolfram and Hart the day after that." Lindsey smiled at the thought. "That place will be a catastrophe."

"That it will be." Eve agreed. "I wish I could be there when they all get their memories back."

Lindsey smiled down at her again, kissing her gently. He could not wait for tomorrow night.

Jess made her way down to her office with Kyle following close behind. Jess could sense the young boys nervousness, and for some reason it was rubbing off on her. She was shy all of the sudden, and Jessica Lynn Angel was never shy.

"So, this is my office." Jess told Kyle.

Kyle nodded. "It's nice…" He looked toward the weapon cabinet and pointed at the weapons. "What do you use those for?"

"For…cases…" Jess said quickly. "Only when I have to."

Kyle nodded. "Cool." He then looked back around the room and smiled. "This place is awesome."

Jess shrugged, slumping into her chair. "It's alright I guess."

"Well, you get to work with all of these demons and stuff." Kyle said, warming up to Jessica. "That part's got to be cool."

"Oh yeah, right." Jess rolled her eyes, but smiled gently as she watched Kyle grin.

"So, your dad's a vampire, and your mom…?" Kyle raised an eyebrow, taking a seat right across from Jessica.

"Part demon." Jess said simply.

"So, what does that make you?" Kyle asked.

"Well, I was born before my mom was made part demon, so I'm half vampire, half human." Jess explained.

"That's kind of cool." Kyle nodded his head, his deep blue eyes connecting with Jessica's dark ones. Kyle's eyes reminded Jessica of Connor, they were the same color eyes her brother had.

Jessica quickly looked away from Kyle, the overwhelming feeling of missing Connor hitting her hard. "It's okay."

"Do you have like superpowers and stuff?" Kyle asked.

Jess laughed. "I guess you could say that."

"Really?" Kyle asked, getting comfortable in his seat. "Tell me all about it."

Spike sighed, looking down at the dozen roses he held in his hand as he made his way to Jessica's office. Maybe roses weren't the best idea. He wanted to apologize to Jessica for the way he had acted, but what would she think when he handed her a dozen red roses? Roses were for people in love. And Spike and Jess were anything but that. Plus, Jessica didn't seem like the kind of girl who would keep any type of flowers alive for more then a day.

Spike took a deep, unneeded breath as he turned the corner to Jessica's office. "One way to find out…" He said to himself.

Suddenly, he stopped short, as he peered into Jessica's office through the glass window. He watched as a young teenage boy sat in the seat across from Jessica. The teenager and Jessica were laughing hysterical, and talking. Jess had a huge smile on her face, and it was the first time Spike had seen the girl laugh or smile in a long time.

Maybe the flowers weren't such a good idea, Spike decided as he threw them into a nearby trashcan. Maybe he should just let the young girl move on and forget about him. Spike then quickly turned and made his way down the hall, missing the glance that Jessica shot at the glass window. She could have sworn she had seen someone watching her.

Cordelia set some sandwiches on the table in front of Angel and Nina, smiling at them both as she juggled Erin in one arm.

Angel could feel the tension between Nina and Cordelia and he sighed. Maybe he should have thought through inviting Nina upstairs. Cordelia was still clearly upset about the kiss he and Nina had shared a month ago.

"So…Nina." Cordelia sat down in the chair next to Angel, cradling Erin close to her. "How's everything going?"

"Better now." Nina told her. "I'm getting used to the werewolf thing."

"That's good." Cordelia smiled at her, but Angel could tell it was a forced smile. Cordelia's true smile could brighten up the entire room, and the smile she was wearing now could barely brighten up a light bulb.

Nina nodded, awkwardly, looking at Erin. "The baby is adorable. And you look great, Cordelia."

Cordelia blushed for a second, looking down at herself. "Thanks."

Nina stood. "Well, I should head home. Thanks for the sandwiches, tell Kyle to take a cab back to my place when he's done around here."

Angel nodded. "Will do."

"Thanks for letting Jess show him around here. I know it made his day." Nina told the vampire.

"Not a problem." Angel smiled at her as he watched her exit his penthouse. Once she was gone, he immediately felt Cordelia's hand connect with his arm.

"I can't believe you invited her here!" Cordelia snapped at Angel, rocking Erin in her arms. "Of all the people…"

"She just showed up. She caught me off guard." Angel rubbed his arm in the spot Cordelia had hit him. "That hurt."

"Demon strength, buddy." Cordelia said sharply. "And don't change the subject."

"Sorry." Angel mumbled, pulling Cordelia into his lap, and wrapping his arms around her and Erin. "I shouldn't have just let her up here." He kissed her gently on the neck.

"That's right…" Cordelia said, trying to stay mad at him, but it was impossible, as she turned and kissed him square on the lips.

When they broke apart, they both looked down at Erin who was half asleep and then back up at each other.

"I should go put Erin to bed." Cordelia said as Angel kissed her again.

Angel nodded. "Sounds good." He kissed her yet again. "Jess won't be back up here for another few hours…"

Cordelia got a mischievous smile on her face as Angel said these words. "I'll put Erin down and meet you in our room."

Angel nodded back, grinning widely. He couldn't wait to feel Cordelia close to him again. He had waited for so long between her pregnancy and Jess constantly in the house, and Erin being awake at all hours. He needed Cordelia. "I'll meet you in there." He kissed her once more, and then watched as she hurried down the hall to put Erin in her crib.

Jess walked Kyle to the front door. She had an amazing evening with him. They had talked about so much, and had a lot in common. Jess guessed it was because they were the same age. Neither of them had realized the time, until Harmony had come into Jessica's office to let her know she was leaving for the night.

"Well, this was fun." Kyle stopped short at the door, smiling at Jessica. "We should hang out again soon."

Jess nodded. "Maybe next time, not in an office building?"

Kyle laughed, nodding in agreement. "Maybe dinner?" He seemed to ask.

"Maybe sometime soon?" Jess smiled at him.

"Sounds good." Kyle said. "My aunt has your number, I'll call you. If that's okay..."

Jess blushed. "That'd be fine."

"Good." Kyle smiled nervously, and then leaned in, giving Jess a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you soon." And with that he was out the door and down the steps.

Jess smiled to herself as she watched Kyle get into the cab. Kyle was nice, he was new. She needed new after what had gone on with Spike. But she wondered if she could ever get close to Kyle. He reminded her so much of Connor, and she wasn't sure if she could handle that. Connor would always be a soft spot for Jessica and she wasn't sure if she could ever get close to someone who reminded her of him. She sighed, making her way up to the penthouse.

Erin's cries filled the penthouse, and Cordelia sighed, not wanting to leave her bed and the feeling of Angel's cool skin pressed up against her own. She looked over at the clock and realized it was time to feed Erin, though, so against her will, she stood, slipping on a pair of sweatpants and a tee-shirt, before looking back at Angel. He looked so peaceful.

Angel stirred the minute Cordelia had left his side. The lack of her body heat caused a sudden chill to fly up his bareback. He opened his eyes slowly to see Cordelia standing at the foot of the bed, fully dressed, and smiling at him.

"Dressed so soon?" He asked half asleep.

"Erin's awake. I need to go feed her." Cordelia said in a soft voice. "Go back to sleep."

"Erin's not awake." Angel's voice was muffled by his pillow.

Cordelia listened for a moment; Erin's cries had stopped. "That's funny…" She said to no one in particular since Angel was already asleep again.

Cordelia moved out of her bedroom and down the hall to Erin's room. She entered the room and felt her stomach drop at the sight of Erin's empty crib. Panic and fear swarmed her body.

"Relax. I can feel the panic pouring out of you." Jessica's voice came from the corner of the room.

Cordelia turned swiftly to see her oldest daughter sitting in the rocking chair in the corner, holding Erin. "Jess?"

"I heard her crying. I just got in here." Jess explained. "I thought I'd try and let you and Dad sleep if you weren't up already."

Cordelia smiled warmly at her daughter. "Thanks, but it's okay. It's her feeding time anyway." Cordelia explained as she stretched out her arms to take a hold of Erin.

Jess handed Erin to her mother and got out of the rocking chair, allowing Cordelia to sit and feed Erin.

"So, how was Nina's nephew? Kyle right?" Cordelia asked as she watched Jess take a seat on the floor.

"Yup." Jessica nodded. "He's cute." Jessica grinned up at her mother. "And nice."

"And your age." Cordelia added.

"And not dead." Jess finished, realizing she had been comparing Kyle to Spike all night long. "I like him."

"I'm sure he is a nice boy." Cordelia told her daughter. The truth was that Cordelia would think any boy was nice for Jess at this point. All she knew is she did not want her oldest daughter around Spike.

"He was." Jess sighed.

"Maybe he'll come around again?" Cordelia raised the question.

Jess nodded, yawning, and stretching out on her little sister's floor. "Maybe."

Angel made his way down to his office, humming to himself. He was in a great mood, after the night he and Cordelia had and the fact that Erin had let the whole Angel household sleep in a few extra hours that morning and nothing was going to bother him. He entered his office to find Harmony placing his mug of blood down on his desk. She turned and smiled at him.

"Thought I'd bring you a fresh cup of blood this lovely afternoon." Harmony giggled.

"Thanks." Angel said, moving to his desk.

"So, how are Cordy and the baby?" Harmony asked.

Angel turned to Harmony. "Off limits, if you are intending on kidnapping this one."

"Not me." Harmony put her hands up in defense. "It's just…me and Cordy used to be friends, you know?"

Angel nodded. "I remember."

"Well, tell her I asked about her." Harmony said, making her way to the door.

"Oh, Harmony, call Gunn, Wesley, Fred, and Lorne in here when you get a chance." Angel said.

"Will do, boss." Harmony smiled as she left the room.

A few minutes later, Gunn and Lorne shuffled in Angel's office, followed by Fred and Wesley who entered hand in hand.

"What's up?" Gunn asked, slumping into the chair across from Angel.

"Cordelia's vision. The one I told you guys about from last week, well, it's happening tonight." Angel told them. "I thought we could take care of it like we used to. You know, a team effort."

"Sounds like fun." Lorne said sarcastically. "Only we are down two players. Jess has been helping Cordelia, and our seer is now the little momma who won't be able to come out with us because of the baby."

"So?" Angel asked. "We used to handle things all the time when Jess was a baby and Cordelia couldn't come to help, remember?"

"Was that before or after you fired us?" Gunn asked, realizing he shouldn't have said that the minute he saw the look Angel shot him. "Hey, I'm just asking."

"So, you don't want to all go out and do this tonight?" Angel asked.

"Well, I've got no plans." Fred offered.

"Neither do I." Wesley said.

"I could stay with Cordy and Erin so Jess could come with you guys." Fred said to Angel.

"That sounds like a plan, because I have a big case I need to look through tonight." Gunn stood.

"And I've got a dinner with a screenwriter." Lorne said. "Not that I'm much help in a fight."

"I don't know if Jess will come. She told Cordy she would help her out, and I think it's good for her to spend this time with Cordelia." Angel explained.

"What about Spike?" Gunn asked.

"Spike?" Angel narrowed his eyes again at the lawyer.

"I thought he left." Wesley said.

"No." Angel sighed. "He's still around. Haven't seen much of him though."

"None of us have." Gunn said. "But he could probably help you out tonight."

Angel nodded. "That's true. I should go find him."

The group agreed and this disbursed into different directions, each person with their own agenda for the day.

Spike was sitting at a table in the cafeteria, a cup of blood in his hand, when Angel found him. Angel took a deep breath, not really ready for what he had to do. He straightened out his black button up shirt and then made his way over to Spike.

"What do you want?" Spike asked as he watched Angel sit down. Spike had been in deep thought about what he had seen the night before in Jessica's office. He didn't know why, but he felt a surge of jealousy deep within him as he thought about that teenage boy who had Jessica laughing the night before.

"To ask you a question." Angel said quickly.

Spike nodded. "Go on, ask."

"Your help." Angel seemed to choke on his words. "I need it."

Spike practically spit the blood right out of his mouth. "You need my what?"

"Your help." Angel repeated through a clenched jaw. "I need it tonight. Last week, Cordy had a vision something was going to happen and Wesley and me are going to take care of it. I don't know if Jess will be able to come, so I need your help."

Spike nodded. "Sure. I'll do what I can. What time do I need to be ready by?"

"Seven." Angel yelled over his shoulder, as he exited the cafeteria, not even bothering to look back at Spike.

Cordelia sat on the couch with a squirming Erin in one arm, and Jessica fast asleep next to her, her head resting on Cordelia's shoulder. It had been a long day for the immortal seer, and her oldest daughter. It seemed Erin had decided today would be a good day to scream about every little thing. Jess and Cordelia had taken a beating from the cries of the young child and both looked it as the door to the penthouse opened and Fred and Wesley entered followed by Lorne and Gunn.

"Hey." Cordelia said quietly, trying not to wake up Jess.

"Hey, Cordy." Fred whispered back with a big smile on her face as she looked down at Erin. "Wow, she got so big."

Cordelia looked down at Erin who was gazing up at Fred as the young Texan ran her hand through Erin's dark hair.

"She's even cuter today then she was yesterday." Lorne told Cordelia. "She must get that from her mother."

Cordelia blushed as she felt Jess stir next to her and slowly sit up.

"What's going on in here?" Jess asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Looking for your dad. He and Wes are going out on your mom's vision tonight, and Fred is going to hang up here." Gunn said.

"If that's okay." Fred added.

"Totally fine." Cordelia told her. "Jess and I could use the help. Erin is one tough kid to keep happy."

Jess nodded in agreement, turning back to Gunn. "What are you and Lorne going to do?"

"Working." Gunn told her. "We both have cases and clients to meet with."

Jessica nodded, understanding. "Sounds good."

"So, where is Angel?" Wesley asked.

"He hasn't come up yet." Cordelia said, bouncing Erin in her arms.

"Well, he better get up here soon." Gunn said, checking his watch. "He's supposed to meet Spike in ten minutes."

"Spike's going?" Jess raised an eyebrow.

"Only incase we have to throw someone to the demons as a sacrifice." Wesley assured Jess. Wesley felt like everyone else around Wolfram and Hart did when it came to Spike. He disliked the vampire very much; especially after the games he had played with Jessica. Jessica was like a niece to Wesley and he never wanted to see anyone hurt her. And that's exactly what Spike had done.

"Wesley, be nice…" Fred warned.

"Yeah, Wes-Wes." Angel joked, as he entered the penthouse. He moved swiftly and kissed Cordelia on the lips and then Jess and Erin on the heads. Afterward, he turned back to Wesley. "We should get moving."

Wesley nodded in agreement. "Yes."

"Be careful." Cordelia warned Angel.

"I always am." Angel smiled back at her. "Take care of my girls for me." He motioned to Erin and Jessica.

"Come on, we'll walk down with you." Gunn offered as he, Wesley, Angel, and Lorne exited the penthouse, leaving Jessica, Cordelia, Erin, and Fred behind.

"So, it looks like it's a girl's night!" Fred smiled widely as she watched Erin wave her fist in the air at the sudden excitement that filled the room every time Fred spoke.

Jess laughed at Fred's childish attitude. "I'll go order some pizza."

Lindsey smiled as Eve took a seat across from him at his dinner table. She had just gotten off the phone with the demon's she had hired to do away with Angel's son.

"So?" Lindsey asked.

"They're on their way over to the house right now." Eve grinned. "They'll call us when the job is done."

"Sounds good." Lindsey leaned over, kissing Eve. "Less then twenty-four hours until Wolfram and Hart will be ours."

Angel pulled up across the street from the address Cordelia had given them. The house they were watching seemed to be nice, in a comfortable neighborhood, with nice streetlights and sidewalks.

Wesley looked at the house and then back to Angel. "What exactly are we waiting for?"

"Cordy said someone is going to get hit." Angel explained. "Which would mean they would have to come outside."

"Like him." Spike pointed from the backseat to a young man coming out of the front door while throwing car keys up in the air.

The young man had light brown hair, cut somewhere between long and short, and a big smile across his face. He didn't look strong, but he didn't look weak either. Angel wasn't really sure what to think of the boy, but he knew who he was. "That's the guy from Cordy's vision. Stay here until I signal for you." Angel explained, getting out of the car.

"What is he bloody going to do?" Spike asked as he and Wesley watched Angel cross the street.

Wesley shrugged. "Who knows?"

Angel crossed the street and made his way up to the young man who was moving to the car parked in the driveway.

"Can I help you?" The young man asked.

"Well, one of us is going to be helping the other." Angel sighed.

"Excuse me?" The young man scrunched up his nose and Angel could have sworn he had seen that expression before. He thought for a moment and realized it was the same expression Darla used to use when she did not agree with what Angel had said.

"Weird." Angel said to himself.

"What?" The young man asked.

Just then a huge van came screeching out of control down the street.

"No time!" Angel explained, signaling for Wesley and Spike and then pushing the boy back up onto the steps of his house just as the van came crashing into the car the young man and Angel had been standing by.

"What the hell!" The young man screamed. "That's my new car!"

Suddenly, Angel was at the van helping Spike and Wesley pull out four demons, killing three of them with a few quick kicks, but allowing one to escape, who ran directly at the young man. However, the young man quickly managed to pin the demon down with strength Angel had never seen any normal human have.

"A little help?" The young man looked up at Angel, Wesley, and Spike as he wrestled the demon to the ground.

"Yeah." Angel moved quickly, taking the demon and throwing him into the house while Spike and Wesley shot it with crossbows.

When the demons were all dead, Angel turned back to the young man to see he was now joined by his two very shocked parents.

"What the hell is going on out here?" The young man's father asked.

Angel stood their, his mouth opened for a moment, trying to think of what to say, but nothing came to mind. Luckily, Spike jumped in.

"Your son was just attacked by a local crime organization." Spike said. "We'd suggest you bring him into our offices as soon as possible. This particular organization could be targeting your whole family."

Angel nodded, realizing Spike was right. There was definitely not something right about this young man. Angel was almost positive the boy wasn't completely human. They needed to find out what he was and why he was attacked and fast. They needed the boy to come into Wolfram and Hart.

"Here's a card." Wesley handed a business card to Angel who handed it to the young man's father.

"Call us as soon as possible." Angel urged.

"We will." The young man's father seemed shocked at what Spike had told him.

"I'm Angel, by the way." Angel said, extending his hand to the young man he had saved.

"I'm Connor." The young man shook Angel's hand, his eyes connecting with the vampire's.

Angel stood there for a moment, studying Connor's eyes. Angel could have sworn he had seen those big blue eyes somewhere before. They were shaped so much like Darla's. In fact, as Angel looked the young man over, he realized that Connor resembled Darla quite a lot.

"Weird." Angel mumbled extremely quietly to himself.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Connor asked.

Angel looked up shocked. How had Connor heard him? He had spoken so softly that no human should have been able to hear him, but Connor definitely didn't seem human. "Stop by the offices as soon as you can."

"We'll be there tomorrow morning." Connor's mother said quickly. "Thank you, Mr. Angel."

Angel nodded, leading Wesley and Spike back to his car.


	62. Chapter 62

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 62**

Cordelia made her way down the hall to Angel's office. Erin was in her arms, babbling to herself, and Jess was at her side, carrying a cup of blood. They entered Angel's office to find Angel at his desk and Wesley and Spike sitting across from him. All three men were deep in thought, looking over files and books.

"Hey." Cordelia broke the silence of the room, causing Angel, Spike, and Wesley to look up quickly.

"Hey." Angel smiled warmly at his family. "What are you guys doing down here?"

"Well, you left to come down here so early this morning that Erin was looking all over for you." Cordelia smiled at Angel as he pulled her and Erin close to him, giving them both a kiss.

Erin seemed to enjoy her father's company because a smile crept across the babies face as she grabbed at Angel's collar.

"Here." Jess handed Angel the cup of blood, shooting Spike a cold glance. She had thought about it, and she was sick of Spike and all the problems he brought with him. She deserved better. She wished Kyle would call her, although she wasn't even sure she would be able to last with him. He was too much like Connor, too much of a reminder.

"Thanks." Angel smiled at her daughter, trying to ease the tension that filled the room. He could tell she hated being this close to Spike. He looked over at the blonde vampire to see he was equally edgy.

"So…" Cordelia took a seat on Angel's lap, allowing him to wrap his arms around both her and Erin. "How'd my vision go last night?"

"We saved the young man." Wesley told her. "He and his family are coming in today."

"Why?" Jess asked.

"Well, as lovely as this story could be, I'm going to be on my way." Spike stood, avoiding eye contact with Jessica.

"Oh, and a what a tragedy it will be for you to leave..." Jess mumbled to herself as leaned on Angel's desk with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Excuse me?" Spike narrowed his eyes. He had heard her.

"I said, see you later." Jess smirked at the blonde vampire.

Spike clenched his fists, and if he had a pulse it would have sped up. He had heard what Jessica had said and "_see you later_" was not it. "Right." He spat as he turned and made his way to the office door.

"Spike." Angel called after the blonde vampire. "Stay around here today, okay? If that young man's family comes in, I want you around. You talked to them last night and they will probably feel comfortable if you're here today."

"Fine." Spike nodded. He wasn't going to compromise an innocent persons life because Jessica was being a bitch to him. "I'll be around." He then turned and exited the office.

Once Spike was gone, Jessica turned to her father, a look of outrage on her face. "YOU LET SPIKE TALK TO THE CLIENT LAST NIGHT?"

"He came up with an excuse to get the kid and his family in here faster then Wesley or I did." Angel shrugged.

"Why do we even need to get the family in here?" Jessica's tone seemed to cause Erin to grow jumpy, as Cordelia felt the child shiver in her arms.

"Because the boy wasn't human." Wesley said calmly.

"How do you even know that?" Jess asked.

"He took a demon down, no problem." Angel told her. "He was strong. Too strong. No human could fight like that or move like that."

"So, he's part demon." Jess shrugged. "Who isn't these days?"

"I don't think he knows, or at least his parents don't seem to." Angel sighed.

"Impossible." Jess told him. "They would have to be part demon if he is. One of them at least."

"Not necessarily." Cordelia concluded. "Not if he was adopted." She bounced a now much calmer Erin in her arms.

"Exactly." Angel said, smiling at Cordelia. "So when the family comes in today, whenever they call, we are going to see what the kid is, and why those demons were after him."

"Well, it doesn't matter because the demons are dead." Jess said.

"More could come." Wesley told her. "He might be a target."

Jess nodded, just as Harmony entered the office.

"Bossy!" Harmony squealed, and then a huge smile broke across her face as she saw Cordelia and Erin. "Oh! The baby is down here!" Harmony made her way over to Cordelia, taking a peak at Erin. "She's beautiful, Cordy!"

"Thanks…" Cordelia said a little uneasy, as she pulled Erin close to her chest. She didn't trust Harmony so close to Erin, not after what Harmony had tried to do to Jessica when she was younger.

Erin, on the other hand, seemed amused by Harmony, as she gripped a piece of Harmony's hair and pulled on it.

"Ouch!" Harmony's game face appeared, but quickly faded as she saw Jess and Angel straighten up. "That kids got some grip." She fixed her hair.

"That's my little part demon." Angel cooed at Erin who smiled at her father.

Cordelia rolled her eyes at Angel, trying to hide her smile. "Harmony, what do you need?"

"Oh, that's right." Harmony remembered why she had come into the office. "That family you said would call, Angel, well they did. They will be here in an hour."

Angel nodded. "Thanks Harmony."

"Yup." Harmony smiled at her boss. "Anything else I can get you?"

"Fred, Spike, Gunn, and Lorne in here." Angel told her as Harmony nodded and exited.

"Why everyone?" Wesley asked.

"This case will be top priority right now." Angel told him. "The Powers sent Cordelia a vision about that young man and I want to make sure he stays safe. The Powers want us to protect him so that's exactly what we are going to do."

Lindsey smiled as he made his way into his kitchen after his shower to find Eve sitting at the table. His smile quickly faded, however, as he saw the frown on Eve's face. He sat down next to her, taking her hand in his.

"What's wrong?" Lindsey asked. He didn't know why Eve looked so upset. She should have been happy. He was happy. The night before they had just wrecked Angel's life by allowing him to remember his son. Lindsey could only imagine the shape the vampire was in right now. He smiled at the thought.

"It didn't work." Eve told him.

"What didn't work?" Lindsey was confused.

"The demons we sent after Connor, well they didn't kill him." Eve told him.

"What happened?"

"Angel stopped them. Actually, Angel killed them all, except one who didn't get out of the van. He hid out in the back, no one even knew he was there." Eve explained.

"How did Angel know to go save Connor?" Lindsey was confused.

Eve shrugged. "I don't know. The demon who lived said that Angel didn't seem to even know who Connor was though, and that he gave Connor's family a business card, so he'll probably be by the office today."

"Connor will be?"

"Yeah."

Lindsey smiled, as it all seemed to click. "So we reverse the contract while Connor is there."

"What?" Eve raised an eyebrow.

"We get rid of the contract, allow everyone to get their memories back while Connor's there. Sure, he won't be dead, but I'm sure that guilt will drive them all equally as crazy as they see the wonderful life Connor had without them, and Connor will be back to the way he was before Jess signed that contract." Lindsey grinned widely. "Plus, don't you think Jess will go crazy when Connor walks into the office today? She's the only one who remembers him."

Eve nodded, a smile breaking across her face as she realized just how perfect Lindsey's plan was. "I love it." She kissed him quickly. "Come on, let's get over to the office."

Gunn, Fred, Lorne and Spike made their way into Angel's office to find Angel, Wesley, Jess, and Cordelia with Erin clinging to her already in there.

"Wow, looks like a party in here." Gunn said as he entered.

"We've got a case." Angel told them simply.

"Really?" Fred asked as she took a seat on Wesley's lap, mimicking Cordelia who was still perched on Angel's lap. "What's it about?"

"The guy in Cordy's vision from last night." Angel told her.

"Did you guys save him?" Lorne asked.

Wesley nodded. "We did. We have a feeling however, he is part demon. He and his family are coming in shortly."

"So, what's the plan?" Gunn asked.

"Plan is, we talk to them." Spike said, seeming to know the plan.

Angel nodded. "I don't want that family leaving here until we all understand what that boy is and why those demons were after him, is that understood?"

Everyone in the room nodded.

"Alright, so what time is the family coming in?" Jess asked, looking at everyone, except Spike.

"About a half hour." Angel said, checking his watch. "Everyone meet back down here then."

Everyone nodded, exiting the room, except Cordelia, Angel, and Jess. Spike was the last one to leave however, shooting a glance at Jessica, only to realize she really wasn't paying attention to him, as her back was turned to him. He sighed and left the room.

Just as everyone else left, Erin became fussy, squirming in Cordelia's arms and beginning to cry.

"Oh boy, somebody is hungry." Cordelia smiled down at Erin, trying to calm the child. "Come on, baby, we'll go get you fed." She stood, giving Angel a kiss and making her way out of the office.

"Jess? Go with her." Angel told his daughter.

"Why?" Jess asked. "I can't help her feed Erin, you know with her nursing her and stuff, nothing I can do for mom there."

"I know that." Angel said awkwardly. "I just need to go over some stuff in here, and I need you to go get changed."

"Why?" Jess looked down at the black tank top and jeans she was in.

"Because you need to look professional for these people. You're a teenager, and the boy might not respond well to anyone but you, so I need you to be ready to work today." Angel explained.

"Fine…" Jess rolled her eyes at her father and shuffled out of his office.

Angel reclined back into his chair as he watched Jessica leave the room, a small smile breaking across the vampire's face. His daughter had grown into one hell of a woman and he was so proud of her. She was a survivor. She had survived her birth when the rest of the demon spawn Cordelia had carried died, she had survived multiple attacks on her life from Wolfram and Hart when she was just a baby, she had survived Pylea and Holtz and Quortoth, and she had survived the Beast and Angelus. She was strong, just like her mother, Angel decided as he went back to reading a file.

Jess let out a grunt of frustration as she tore through her closet. She didn't know what to wear. She had some of her shirts and pants from when she had run Wolfram and Hart, but her new position rarely called for much more then a tee-shirt and jeans. She sighed, throwing a black button up and black pants on her bed, and then jumping on it as well, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Something wrong?" Cordelia's voice filled the room.

Jess looked at the door to see her mother standing there with a smiling Erin in her arms. "I don't know what to wear."

"What do you mean?" Cordelia took a seat next to Jess.

"Dad said I needed to look professional." Jess explained. "I just don't feel like digging for any clothes."

"So you were going to wear this?" Cordelia looked over at the black shirt and black pants on Jessica's bed, a small smile on her face. "You're definitely your father's daughter."

"Well, black always looks professional, right?" Jess asked as she grabbed onto Erin's little fist, allowing the child to get a firm grip of her hand.

Cordelia laughed. "You'll look fine."

"Thanks." Jess gave her mom a quick hug.

"What was that for?" Cordelia asked, still smiling.

"For putting up with me." Jess sighed. "I know I haven't made your life the easiest thing. So…thanks."

"Sweetie, I wouldn't change you or the time I have had with you for the world." Cordelia gave Jess a quick kiss on the head.

Jess sighed, thinking of Connor. For some reason unknown to her, Connor had been on her mind lately. "Mom, I've done some things…things you probably wouldn't be so proud of." Connor was the only thought in Jessica's mind as she spoke those words to her mother.

"Jess, we all make mistakes." Cordelia told her. "Whatever you did, I don't care. You're still my baby and I love you very much."

Jess nodded, feeling a little better. For some reason, she didn't know why, she had a feeling that the situation with Connor was going to eventually blow up in her face, she just didn't know when.

Angel, Gunn, Wesley, Spike, Lorne, and Fred sat in Angel's office waiting for Connor and his family to arrive.

Angel checked his watch, sighing. "Where are Cordelia and Jessica? This family is going to be here any minute and neither of them are down here yet."

"Fashionably late." Lorne stated. "You know our Cordy…"

"You know, Angel, I was thinking, and no offense to Lorne, but maybe he shouldn't be here when this young man and his family arrive. I mean, how would we explain him?" Fred asked.

Angel thought for a moment. "Good question."

"Well, I have some clients I could have phone meetings with if you don't want me around." Lorne offered. "I totally understand, and I need to get some work done anyway."

Angel nodded. "Alright, I'll give you a call if we need you."

"Sounds good, boss." Lorne smiled, making his way out of the office.

Angel sighed again checking his watch. "Where is that family of mine."

"They'll be here." Gunn told him. "Relax."

Just then Harmony entered the room with Connor and his parents following behind her.

"Boss, your clients are here." Harmony said.

Angel stood. "Thanks, Harmony." He then turned to Connor and his family. "Please take a seat."

Connor and his parents complied and sat down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your names last night." Angel said to Connor's parents.

"Alan." Connor's dad shook Angel's hand.

"Susan." Connor's mother also shook Angel's hand.

"Well, Alan, Connor, Susan, I'd like you to meet my staff." Angel said, pointing around the room as he spoke of everyone. "This is Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, Charles Gunn, Fred Burkle, and Spike."

"Nice to meet you all." Alan said.

"You too, sir." Gunn nodded at the man.

"So, let's get to business." Angel said. "Connor was attacked last night."

Alan nodded. "Yes, we know. Do you know why?"

"Well, it seems that your son may be _different_." Wesley said as gently as he could.

"We are well aware of that." Alan told them.

"You are?" Angel raised an eyebrow.

Alan and Susan nodded.

"Things like this have happened before." Susan said.

"They have?" Spike looked surprised.

Susan nodded. "Well, never _creatures_ trying to kill him, but things…"

"What kind of things?" Wesley asked.

"Well, last month, Connor fell off the roof trying to clean out the gutters with me." Alan explained.

"And I was fine." Connor added, seeming bored. "Not even a scratch."

"I'd say you're lucky." Angel told him.

"Or not normal." Connor said.

"Falling off the house and not getting hurt doesn't mean you aren't normal." Spike told him. "Just means you didn't get bloody hurt."

"My mom's car had a flat tire two weeks ago and I picked the whole car up so my dad could fix it." Connor told Spike.

"Yeah, that's not normal." Fred concluded.

Connor nodded. "I know."

"So, then your not normal." Angel stated the obvious.

"We heard you specialize in this sort of stuff." Alan said.

Angel nodded. "We do. We could run some test on Connor, see what he is."

Alan and Susan nodded.

"We might need some of your blood samples too." Fred added.

"Oh, ours won't help." Susan told her. "We adopted Connor."

Angel nodded. "My wife had a feeling you did."

As if on cue, Cordelia entered with Erin who was wide awake in her arms and Jessica right behind her.

"And there is my wife now with my two beautiful daughters." Angel smiled.

"Sorry we are late." Cordelia apologized to the room.

"Not a problem." Angel told her, getting up and giving her a kiss, blocking Jessica's view from the clients.

"Cordy, Jess, I want to introduce you to our clients." Angel said. "This is Susan and Alan, and this is their son, Connor."

Jessica watched as if the scene in front of her was happening in slow motion. Angel had said Connor, and she watched as the young man in the seat turned around to face her. She knew it was him, she'd have recognized his hair from anywhere. It was her brother. The boy sitting in front of her was her brother, the brother who did not remember her. It was her Connor.

"Connor…" Jess whispered to herself.

"Nice to meet you." Connor shook Cordelia's hand and then Jessica's, forcing Jessica to snap back into reality.

Jessica studied Connor for a moment and could see he truly had no idea who she, or Angel, or Cordelia was. His memory had been written over, and Jess wouldn't risk him getting it back. She knew what she had to do.

"I'm sorry. We can't take your case." Jessica told Connor's family before quickly making her way out of the office.

Alan, Connor, and Susan all turned back to Angel, their mouth's opened wide.

"Was it something I said?" Connor asked.

"Uh, no." Angel shot Cordelia a confused look. "I don't know why she did that, Connor."

It clicked in that moment for Spike. Connor. Jessica had spoken to him about her brother quite frequently, and as he watched Jessica react to the Connor in the room, Spike realized something. He looked Connor over and saw all the similarities the boy had to both Angel and Darla. He knew in that instant that the Connor standing in front of him was indeed Angel's son, only no one remembered him except Jessica.

"I'll go talk to her." Spike offered, moving toward the door.

"You really think that is a good idea?" Gunn stepped in front of Spike, not wanting the vampire to even look at Jessica, let alone talk to her.

"Just trust me." Spike said, pushing Gunn out of the way and following Jessica out the door.

"I'm sure everything is fine." Angel said, sitting back down, and looking at Alan, Susan, and Connor. "Now, let's talk about running those blood tests on Connor."

Spike followed Jessica's scent down the hall and into her office. He could see her from the hallway, sitting with her feet up on her desk and her head reclined back. He noticed her eyes were closed, as he entered the office, not bothering to knock.

"Get out, Spike." Jess sighed, her eyes still closed. She could sense him in the room.

"No." Spike said simply. "I know who he is."

"Who?" Jess asked, still not looking at Spike.

"Connor." Spike told her. "I know."

Jess immediately shot up in her seat, studying the blonde vampire's face hard, as if to dare him to continue.

Spike continued. "It's him, isn't it? I saw it in his eyes. He looks so much like Darla, he has your father in him too-"

"Shut up." Jess's voice was low and threatening as her eyes narrowed at Spike. "Just shut up."

"I get why you don't feel you can help me." Spike pressed. "I get why it's hard for you to look at him, but Jess, regardless of if he knows it or anyone else in the room knows it, he is _your_ brother. Connor will always be _your_ brother, you can't turn your back on him."

"Just shut up, Spike!" Jess growled, fighting back the tears that threatened her eyes.

Spike moved, gathering Jessica in his arms just in time for her to completely break down. She didn't think she had ever cried this hard before, she didn't even know she could cry like this, she had to get herself together, but her body wouldn't allow it as she felt her hot tears smear onto Spike's black tee-shirt.

"What if he remembers?" Jess asked, trying to get herself together as she pulled out of Spike's grip. "What if the thing Wolfram and Hart did doesn't work?"

Spike looked hurt as he felt her body heat leave his side. He wanted to hold her, to comfort her, but he knew it wasn't the right place or time to do so. "They re-wrote history. I'm pretty sure it's safe to say that Connor won't remember."

"What about everyone else?" Jess asked, wiping her eyes.

"I doubt they'll remember either." Spike told her. "Jess, you have to help him, he's in danger. If something bad happened to him you wouldn't be able to live with yourself. You saved him once already, now you have to do it again."

Jess nodded, allowing the vampire's words to soak into her mind. She knew he was right. The Powers had sent her mother the vision of Connor for a reason. Jess had to protect him. "I just hope I can."


	63. Chapter 63

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 63**

Angel watched as Alan and Susan finished signing the last of the papers they needed to sign in order for Wolfram and Hart to run any tests on Connor. Alan then handed the papers to Angel and looked around the room at everyone who was there, which included Susan, Connor, and all of Angel Investigations except Spike and Jess.

"So, now what?" Alan asked Angel.

"We take Connor down to Fred's lab, start running the tests." Angel said, looking at Fred who gave him a nod.

"Ok." Susan looked at Connor, as she placed a hand on her son's shoulder. "How's that sound?"

Connor rolled his eyes, hiding his grin. "Mom, I'll be fine."

"He's in good hands." Gunn assured them.

"In fact, these test could take a few hours, if you want to leave and come back Susan and Alan." Fred told them.

"Well, we don't want to leave Connor…" Susan started.

"Mom, like I said, I'll be okay. I'm a big boy now, remember? Almost nineteen." Connor smiled at her.

"I forget sometimes, sweetie." Susan said as she gave Connor a kiss on the forehead. "You sure you don't mind us leaving for a little?"

Connor shook his head. "Nope. It's fine."

"Alright then, son." Alan gave Connor a pat on the back. "See you later."

"Bye." Connor called after his parents as he watched them leave, he then turned back to Angel. "So, where is this lab?"

Just then Jess and Spike walked back into the room. Angel shot a glance at Jess and then Cordelia, who was rocking Erin close to her chest.

"Uh, Fred will take you down there." Angel said. "I'll be down in a minute, I just want to have a word with my daughter."

Jess looked down at the floor as her father spoke of her. She didn't want to have to try and explain her actions earlier, because the truth was, she couldn't. She could never tell Angel or anyone else why she had tried to get rid of Connor's case.

"We'll go with you." Wesley offered himself and Gunn as he, Fred, and Gunn led Connor out of Angel's office.

"Spike, why don't you go too?" Angel asked. "I need some alone time with Jess."

"He's fine." Jess said quickly, not sure if she would hold up without Spike around her. He was her only support right now, and she needed him.

Angel went to say something, but stopped when he felt Cordelia's warm hand grab onto his shoulder. He looked up at his wife to see her eye's pleading with his.

"Spike can stay." Cordelia said to Jessica. "It's fine."

Angel nodded. "What isn't fine is how you stormed out of here earlier. You practically scared our client away."

"I know." Jess looked down at her hands.

"Why did you do that?" Cordelia asked softly, sensing something was really bothering her oldest daughter.

"I…I…" Jess felt herself losing it. She closed her eyes to control the oncoming tears. She wasn't going to break down, not now, not in front of her parents.

"Jess?" Angel asked.

"She…just had a long morning." Spike spit out quickly, trying to cover for Jess.

"She was with me all morning." Cordelia raised an eyebrow at Spike as Erin grabbed for a piece of her hair.

"Right, well, she was up earlier before that this morning." Spike was babbling, he didn't know what to say. "She uh…she…"

"Went for a jog." Jess threw out, giving Spike a small grin to let him know she was okay. "I went for a jog." She lied. "Just had to clear my head, I guess it just made the day longer."

"A jog?" Cordelia wasn't buying it.

Spike nodded. "That's right. She jogs."

"And should be jogging down to the lab now, right?" Jess asked. She didn't want to be around him, but if Connor was going to be spending the day at Wolfram and Hart she was going to keep an eye on him.

"Right…" Angel said slowly as he watched Spike and Jess practically run out the door, he then turned to Cordelia. "Spike did something to her."

"What?" Cordelia asked, fighting Erin's small fist to let go of her hair.

"Jess didn't want to even look at him earlier today, now she is buddy-buddy with him, _and_ an emotional train wreck." Angel told his wife.

"She's not a train wreck!" Cordelia defended her oldest daughter. "She didn't even cry."

"She almost did, plus, she ran out on our client. That's not like Jess." Angel pointed out.

Cordelia nodded, she had finally gotten her hair out of Erin's grip. "True. But it could just be her having a bad day. Everyone is entitled to one of those."

Angel gave Cordelia a look.

"Fine, you're right." Cordelia finally agreed with Angel. "Jess is acting off, but right now we have to focus on that Connor kid, so let's worry about our own daughter after we figure out what he is."

Angel nodded, wrapping his arm around Cordelia's waist as he led her, with Erin in her arms, down the hallway to Fred's lab.

Connor was sitting up on the lab table as Fred moved around him and Gunn and Wesley were holding books and papers in their hand, when Spike and Jess entered.

"How's it going in here?" Jess asked as cheerfully as she could, her eyes never meeting Connor's.

"We're just getting ready to run some tests on Connor." Fred told her.

"Tests?" Jess raised an eyebrow.

Fred nodded. "Blood tests, to see what he is."

"Once Fred gets the results back Gunn and I will be able to figure out what Connor is exactly." Wesley told her.

"Yeah, your friends over here seem to think I'm some kind of demon…" Connor said, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Not really as weird as it sounds." Spike told him.

Connor laughed, shaking his head. "Whatever you guys say."

"I'm a demon." Jess told him, and realized she had no idea why she had said that to him. What if hearing that brought his memory back? She looked up at her brother who didn't remember her, waiting for his response.

"Really?" Connor raised an eyebrow. "But you're like a good guy, right?"

Jess nodded slowly, surprised by Connor's reaction. Back when she and Connor had grown up in Quortoth, Connor despised Jessica for her demon half, and hated himself for his own. Now Connor seemed interested to hear Jess was a demon.

"Not all demons are bad, Connor." Angel said as he entered with his hand wrapped around Cordelia's waist as she juggled a squirming Erin in her arms. "Actually, there are a few demons in this room, and we are all on the good side."

Connor looked around the room at everyone's faces. "Who else?"

"Well, me and Spike are vampires." Angel told him. "Good ones, though." He added quickly.

Jess waited for Connor's reaction to Angel's words. Actually, she was waiting for him to spring off the table and try and stake both Spike and his real father. That's what he would have done a year ago anyway.

Connor smiled instead. "No way."

Angel nodded. "And Cordy is part demon."

Connor looked Cordelia over. "She doesn't look like a demon."

"_Part_ demon, and not all demons are ugly." Cordelia told him slyly.

"And this one is part demon too." Angel said, placing a hand on Erin's head as she rested it against Cordelia's chest.

"And you're probably part demon as well." Wesley told him.

"Really?" Connor asked.

"It would explain a lot about you." Gunn told him.

Connor thought about it for a moment. "Cool."

Jessica's jaw practically hit the floor. Her brother thought it was _cool_ to be a demon. Before his memory re-write Connor refused to believe he had an ounce of demon in himself. Jess couldn't believe the change Wolfram and Hart had caused in her brother. He was so different now. So happy. So content. He was smiling. Connor never used to smile.

Eve and Lindsey entered into Wolfram and Hart, sliding down one of the empty hallways, unnoticed.

"So, what's the plan?" Eve asked.

"I'll go find the contract Jess signed, see if I can destroy it or reverse it or something." Lindsey told her. "You go keep Angel and company busy. Let me know what they are doing, and if they start to become suspicious of anything. I'll call you once I figure out how to reverse the contract. I don't want you in there when Angel finds out what Wolfram and Hart did to his son. He'll be pissed."

Eve nodded, kissing Lindsey quickly. "The contract is down in storage, under memory's. It should be labeled Connor."

"Thanks." Lindsey said, making his way down one hall as Eve made her way down to the lab.

Fred moved around the table Connor was sitting on, placing a small gauze to his arm to clean up the little drop of blood that had come after she had taken his blood to run some tests. Everyone else in the room seemed bored, except Jessica and Spike who both were rather jumpy, moving at every sound in the room.

"Well, that should do it." Fred told Connor. "I'll run some tests, and in about an hour or so we should know what you are."

"An hour?" Jess asked. "It takes that long?" She wanted Connor out of the building as fast as he could be. She was afraid he might start to remember things if he hung around too long, or that someone else in the room would start remembering Connor.

"It will take as long as it takes." Eve's voice filled the room, as everyone turned to see her.

"Eve." Angel moved quickly forward. "Get out."

"Not a chance." Eve held her ground; she then looked over at Connor. "I heard we had a new client."

"Connor." Connor stuck out his hand and Eve shook it.

"Connor. What a nice name." Eve said to him, but her eyes were glued on Jessica. She saw the weakness and sadness in Jessica's eyes as she watched the brother who would never remember her shake Eve's hand. "I'm Eve."

"And she's leaving." Angel added quickly. He was not dealing with Eve right now. He had more important things to focus on like this Connor kid from Cordelia's vision.

"Angel, you're not my boss." Eve told him. "I come and go as I please."

"Well I can arrange-" Angel started, but was cut off by Jessica.

"Eve, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jess asked through a clenched jaw. She knew she needed to get Eve out of the room before she had the chance to say anything about Connor.

"Sure." Eve said sweetly.

"Spike, come with me." Jess said, following Eve out of the room.

Spike nodded, and followed her, closing the door behind him.

"I'm telling you." Angel turned to Cordelia who was bouncing Erin up and down in her arms. "Spike did something to Jess."

"I agree." Gunn said. "Two hours ago she didn't want to be within a mile radius of him, now she wants him with her when she talks to Eve about whatever she is talking to Eve about."

"First of all, Spike didn't do anything to Jess." Cordelia said. "Secondly…why is Jess talking to Eve?"

"It is rather odd." Wesley said.

"Why is it odd?" Connor butted in the conversation.

"Just is." Gunn told him.

"But it's nothing you need to worry about, Connor." Angel patted the boy on the back. "My daughter is just acting weird today."

Connor nodded, understanding. "I get that."

"Most guys do." Gunn told him. "Especially if you have a little sister."

Connor shook his head. "I'm an only child. I do feel like, sometimes, I could have had a sister though."

"What do you mean?" Wesley was intrigued by the young mans word choice.

Connor shrugged. "I don't know." He then turned to Angel. "So, what do we do for an hour?"

As if on cue, Erin started crying.

"Well, there never is a dull moment around here." Cordelia said sarcastically as she began swaying with Erin in her arms, trying to calm the child down.

"She can sure cry loud." Connor said about Erin.

"She's got a set of lungs on her." Angel told him, as he swarmed Cordelia, trying to help her calm their daughter.

"She's cute though." Connor said as Erin calmed down.

"Thanks." Cordelia liked Connor, he was very genuine.

"You must be a good mom." Connor told her. "Both of your daughters seem to be very amazing girls, a little jumpy, but I guess you would have to be in a place like this. Even if you are only a baby." He nodded at Erin.

"Well, thank you Connor." Cordelia gave him her famous smile. "Your mom must have been good too, because she seemed to have raised a wonderful young man."

Connor nodded with a smile that Angel could have sworn he had seen before.

Jessica and Spike shuffled out into the hallway with Eve. Without saying a word, the vampire and half vampire led Eve down to Jessica's office, once inside, Spike locked the door behind them.

"Wow, someone is in a bad mood." Eve smiled, taking a seat on the couch in Jessica's office.

"Wow, you do catch on rather quickly." Spike shot at Eve, as he stood next to Jessica.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Eve?" Jess asked simply.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Eve said innocently.

"Yeah, I bet you don't." Jess snapped. "Let me put it in simple terms for you. Connor."

"Connor…" Eve was playing dumb.

"I'm going to bite you in two seconds, and I'm not like Angel and Jess. I won't feel bloody bad about it." Spike told her.

"Okay, okay." Eve had taken Spike's threat seriously. "I don't know why Connor is here."

"But the contract?" Jess raised an eyebrow. "It means no one will remember him, and he won't remember us, right? No matter how long he stays around here today?"

"Well, that's what it says…" Eve said with a grin.

"And what the hell does that mean?" Jess asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Lilah set the contract up with you, right?" Eve asked.

Jess nodded.

"Well, I took over Lilah's job, which means, I have full access to that contract. I can do whatever I want with it, destroy it, keep it, show it to your father…" Eve said cynically.

"You wouldn't." Jess told her quickly. "You'd lose your job. The Senior Partner's would ruin you."

"Not if I'm not the one to destroy it." Eve told her with a huge grin on her face. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to check on your brother." And with that Eve left the office.

Spike turned to Jess quickly. "What is she bloody talking about? Who else could destroy it? No one even knows about Connor except you, me and Eve."

At that moment it clicked for Jessica and her eyes grew wide. "Lindsey."

"What about him?" Spike asked.

Jess moved to the door.

"We need to find him?" Spike asked confused.

"Connor." Jess told him.

"What?" Spike was lost.

"Eve." Jess said.

"Stop talking in one word sentences and excepting me to understand them!" Spike barked. "You sound like your father when you do that."

Jess rolled her eyes at Spike's comment about Angel. "Okay, short version. Lindsey is in the building. Eve must have told him about Connor, and he is going to destroy the contract. We can't leave everyone alone with Connor incase Lindsey does do that because I don't know what frame of mind Connor will come back in, or what frame of mind everyone else will come back in. If we stay close to Eve we can find Lindsey because he will try and contact her before he destroys the contract."

"Well, that's all you had to say." Spike told her as he followed Jess out of her office.

Eve entered back into Fred's lab with a big smile on her face to find Fred and Wesley working on Connor's blood work while Gunn went over some papers and Angel and Connor sat on the lab table, clearly comfortable with each other while Cordelia sat in a chair in front of the table Connor and Angel were on with Erin wiggling in her arms.

"Well, everyone looks happy in here." Eve said.

Angel shot Eve a cold glance, noticing she was alone. "Where's Jess and Spike?"

"Or just Jess." Gunn said, not taking his eyes off his paperwork. "We don't really care about Spike."

"Gunn..." Cordelia said in the stern mother voice she had mastered over the past few years.

Eve shrugged. "I guess they'll be around." She then turned to Connor. "So how are you doing down here?"

Connor nodded. "Good. Just waiting for my tests to come back."

"Speaking of those…" Eve turned to Fred and Wesley. "How are you going to identify what kind of demon he is?"

"We have blood samples from many species." Wesley said, without looking at Eve.

"We should be able to figure it out." Fred added.

"Right, but what if he is different. Like Jessica?" Eve asked.

"What are you getting at, Eve?" Angel asked quickly.

"Maybe you could compare his blood to Jessica's." Eve prompted, knowing that Connor and Jess would share the same DNA from Angel and it would show up in the blood tests.

Before Angel could even answer, Jessica and Spike entered the lab. Both looked rather disheveled but smiled as best they could.

"Did I hear someone say my name?" Jess asked.

"Yeah." Angel told his daughter. "Eve. She wants to compare Connor's blood to yours."

Jess narrowed her eyes at Eve. "Why?" Jess knew the link in her own blood and Connor's would be evident the minute Fred ran any test.

"Just, thought it might be helpful." Eve said.

"Probably would be." Gunn looked up at Jess. "You are half demon, and our boy over here might be too."

"I'm half vampire." Jess said. "We _know_ Connor isn't that."

Connor nodded. "She's probably right."

"Still, it actually might be a good idea." Fred thought about it. "It couldn't hurt."

"It's not worth the time." Jess pushed, looking at Spike.

"Yeah, waste of time." Spike agreed, also knowing Eve had only suggested comparing Jessica and Connor's blood to expose the truth, even before the contract was destroyed.

"Did we ask you?" Gunn shot at Spike quickly.

"Okay, everyone relax." Cordelia took control, handing Erin to Angel for a moment. "Jess, what's the big deal if Fred runs some tests on you, sweetie?" Cordelia asked her daughter. "It will shut everyone in here up."

Jess shook her head. "No. I…I don't want to."

Jessica was beginning to panic, and Cordelia immediately sensed it. "Jess?"

"I'm fine!" Jess snapped. "But I'm not letting Fred check my blood." She then turned and glared at Eve. "Understood?"

"More then you know." Eve grinned as her phone went off.

Jess knew who was on the other end before Eve could even say "hello", so using her vampire strength she inherited from her father, she lunged at Eve, knocking the phone out of the young woman's hand. "Spike! Grab the phone!"

Spike nodded, picking up Eve's phone. "LINDSEY!" He screamed into it. "WE KNOW! WE KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING AND-" Spike was knocked sideways by Jessica who had gotten off of Eve and had decided to shut Spike up before he exposed anything to anyone in the room.

"Shut up!" Jess hissed in Spike's ear, before picking up Eve's phone, and hearing Lindsey's shallow voice on the other end. "I'm coming for you." She said with no emotion into the phone before chucking it back at Eve.

"Jess…" Cordelia said carefully.

Jess wiped around to face her mother, and Cordelia was certain she had never seen Jessica's eyes so black in her life.

"I need to go take care of something." Jess told them, but the emotion was gone from her voice.

Angel knew what happened when people lost emotion. It meant they were ready to do something that they would feel guilty about in the morning. "Jessica Lynn…"

Before Angel could finish his sentence, Jessica was half way up to the door, and Angel felt like his legs had been cemented to the floor. Whatever his daughter was about to do, he couldn't stop her; he didn't have the heart to.

Connor, however, could move, and did. Quickly and stealthily, he jumped at Jessica, knocking her to the ground.

Jessica was taken back for a moment. It had been so long since she had seen Connor that she forgot the strength her brother possessed. Luckily, she knew his weaknesses too, and quickly swept him off his feet.

"You don't want to do this." Connor told her. "Whatever it is, trust me, you don't want to do this." Connor circled her, as Eve scrambled out of the room.

Jessica felt like she was hearing a recorded version of herself. She had said those exact words to Connor the day they had escaped Quortoth and Connor had attempted to kill Angel. She had told him he didn't want to do it, and now he was telling her the same thing. Only, he had no memory of the first time it was said.

"You don't understand." Jess told him, knowing that if Connor didn't get out of her way now, Lindsey would destroy the contract and she would lose everything. Not only Connor, but her family as well. "There are reasons that I…"

A blinding light, a loud thump, everyone fell to the floor from the impact, and Jess realized it was too late. Lindsey had destroyed the contract. She looked around the room nervously to find her mother, and father clinging to Erin, Gunn getting up off the floor slowly, and Wesley and Fred shaking their heads, confused at why they were on the floor. Everyone seemed disheveled for a moment, so Jess turned her attention to Connor.

"Connor?" Jess asked carefully, afraid to see her brother's first reaction now that the contract had been broken.

"Wow, what the hell was that?" Connor smiled. "Was that some demon power or something?" Connor looked around to see he was getting intense stares from everyone in the room. "Okay, maybe not."

"You don't remember?" Jess raised an eyebrow.

"Remember what?" Connor still seemed to mild to be the person Jessica remembered growing up with. "That crazy light in here? That was insane. Kind of cool though."

Connor's memory hadn't been restored. Jessica was certain of it, and she needed to get him out of the room fast, before everyone else figured out what was going on.

"Spike, why don't you call Connor a cab, get him home to his _parents_." Jess asked, hoping Spike would understand.

Spike did understand. "Sure. Come on, Connor."

"What about the blood tests?" Connor was confused.

"We'll get back to you." Jess said, pushing her brother out the door with Spike. She then turned back to the group in the room, watching as the realization of everything sank in.

Suddenly, Angel looked up sharply at his oldest daughter. His eyes were full of anger. "What the hell did you do?"


	64. Chapter 64

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 64**

Jessica stood there, unable to move, as she watched everyone's facial expressions change from confused to enraged. She felt numb, like every muscle in her body had fallen asleep without telling her.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Angel growled the words this time, causing Jessica to wince.

"I…" Jess didn't know what to say.

Angel grabbed Jessica shaking her by the shoulders. "What the hell did you do to us? To Connor? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

"I…" Jess tried again, she felt herself breaking down in her father's arms as he shook her.

"WHAT?" Angel growled. "YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME! MY SON! HE WAS MY SON!"

Angel was shaking Jessica harder now, and small sobs escaped from her throat. She could feel her father's anger in the force of each blow she took from the wall behind her as her father continued to shake her.

"Angel…" Cordelia stepped forward with Erin who was now hysterically crying from all the commotion in the room. "Angel! Stop it! You'll hurt her!"

Angel growled, ignoring Cordelia's words as he pushed Jessica into the wall again. "HE WAS MY SON, DAMN IT! WHAT DID YOU DO?" He felt Cordelia's hand touch his arm, but for some reason Angel couldn't care less. He wasn't thinking straight, and he quickly shoved Cordelia away from him, knocking her, with Erin clinging tightly to her chest, right into Gunn who had made his way over to Angel at this point.

"Angel!" Cordelia was taken back that he had used such force with her. He had never been like that before.

Angel was clearly taken back by the fact that he had pushed Cordelia as well because he stopped shaking Jessica for a moment.

A moment was long enough for Jess, however, and she quickly got out of her father's grasp, pushing him backwards and over a chair, watching him fall on the floor. Jessica then slid down the wall, slowly, wiping the tears that ran down her face.

"What did you do?" Angel asked, more desperately now then angry. "Jess, what the hell did you do?"

"I'm sorry…" Jess managed out. She looked up at her mother, hoping for a bit of sympathy, but she got none, instead she felt her mother's hand connect with her cheek. She looked up again, to see her mother's eyes filled with tears as Erin screamed in Cordelia's arms.

"What were you thinking?" Cordelia sobbed. "He was your brother!"

Angel stood, wrapping his arms around Cordelia and Erin, staring down at Jess, but saying nothing.

Jess couldn't take the stares coming from her mother and father, so she turned to look at Wesley, Gunn, and Fred, only to see she was getting the same looks of anger and confusion from them.

"I'm sorry…" It was all Jess could say. She didn't know if the rest of Angel Investigations truly understood what happened, but as she looked around the room, she had a feeling they had a pretty good idea.

"You made us forget him." Angel told her through a clenched jaw. "Your own brother, you took him from us. I didn't even know I had a son."

"I did it to save him." Jess told her father.

"Save him?" Cordelia's eyes grew wide, as she absentmindedly rocked a rather disturbed Erin in her arms. The child had tears on her soft cheeks, and was desperately grabbing at Cordelia's shirt collar. "You practically killed him!"

"I gave him a better life." Jessica stood, gathering herself. "He was at his end. He was going to kill people, maybe himself, I don't know! I didn't want to find out. He lost it. I did the only thing I could to save him!"

"So you took him from us?" Angel barked.

"I erased him from your memories." Jess told them, desperately wanting them to understand why she did what she did to Connor. "I erased us from his memories. I wasn't going to let my brother die! I did what I had to!"

Cordelia shook her head. "You should have come to us, we could have helped you."

"There was no time!" Jess told her. "If I had waited, I don't know what he would have done."

Angel clenched his fist, shaking his head at his daughter. "You're a disgrace! You're a liar, and you're a disgrace to his family! I don't even know who you are anymore…" He blew past Jessica before she could say another word.

Jessica sighed, wiping a tear from her eye, and looking at everyone else in the room.

Cordelia was next to move, wiping up her own tears and following Angel out of the room, with Erin still clinging tightly to her.

"You screwed up." Gunn told Jess. "I have no respect for you at all." He then exited.

"And no reason to trust you." Wesley added, following Gunn.

Jess looked over at Fred, ready for the harsh words the physicist would lay on her, but instead Fred shook her head sadly.

"Jess, you must understand why we're all mad at you. You lied to us, you lied to your parents. We trusted you, and you lied." Fred told her simply. "I don't know if you'll ever gain that trust back." And with that Fred left the lab.

Once she was alone, Jessica sank back to the floor, desperately wiping away any tears that threatened her eyes.

Cordelia wiped up the tears from her face as she stood outside of the penthouse with Erin in her arms. Erin seemed to be able to tell something was wrong, because she held onto her mother's necklace until her little knuckles were practically white.

Cordelia took a deep breath, trying to get herself together before she went inside the penthouse to talk to Angel. She gave Erin a small kiss on the forehead, hoping it would calm the child down, but if anything, it made Cordelia a little calmer. She held her breath and opened the door to hear a lot of banging and glass breaking. She quickly entered Jessica's bedroom to see that Angel had completely ripped apart Jessica's closet and had turned over Jessica's dresser. He then proceeded to break both of Jessica's glass end tables and was now making his way over to her bed, clearly ready to turn it over.

"Angel!" Cordelia panicked. "Angel! Stop!"

"I can't! I need to know if she is hiding anything else from us!" Angel said, not looking at Cordelia.

"Angel…" Cordelia's voice was filled with desperation.

Angel turned around to face Cordelia, and the minute he saw his wife standing their with her tearstained face, and his daughter, who looked so scared, clutched tightly to her, every ounce of anger he had left his body.

"Cordy…" Angel rushed forward, gathering both Cordelia and Erin in his arms, and gripping onto her tightly, feeling her tears fall onto his shirt, and his own tears silently make their way down his face. "He was our son, Cordy. _Our_ son…"

Cordelia nodded. "I know…" She cried harder.

"I didn't know." Angel said, releasing Cordelia and Erin from his grasp, and running his hands over the tears streaming down Cordelia's face. "I didn't even know I had a son. I didn't recognize him when he walked in here, but I should have. I should have known."

"You couldn't have, Angel." Cordelia leaned into his strong chest, moving Erin so the child was resting on Angel's shoulder.

"He looked so much like Darla." Angel sighed, resting his chin on Cordelia's head. "I should have seen it."

"Jess made sure you couldn't." Cordelia said, as the words seemed to cut her tongue. Her own daughter had taken her son from her. Cordelia was still in shock.

"She took him from us. She might as well have killed him…" Angel said.

"Angel, don't say that." Cordelia looked into her husband's eyes. "At least be happy Connor is still alive."

"Our son was taken from us." Angel told her. "By our daughter. Our own daughter."

Cordelia nodded, fighting back tears as she looked at Erin who seemed to have a sad look on her face, like she knew something was wrong.

"It just doesn't make sense. Jess, she loved Connor. She wouldn't…" Angel's eyes grew wide.

"What?" Cordelia asked, seeing the change in Angel's face. "Angel, what is it?"

"She stopped his existence…" Angel seemed to whisper.

"What? Angel, what are you talking about?"

"Dr. Everets…don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" Cordelia was confused. She remembered the doctor that had helped with Jessica's delivery, but she didn't understand why Angel was bringing him up.

"What he said, the day we brought Connor into his office. He told us he didn't understand why Connor was here. He said he thought Jessica's birth would stop Connor's from occurring. He said Jessica would stop Connor's existence." Angel told her softly; as if he was reassuring himself that those events had occurred by telling her.

Cordelia nodded slowly, remembering the day Dr. Everets had told them that. Suddenly, her eyes filled with tears as she looked down at Erin, and then up at Angel. "Oh God, Angel…it came true…Jess she…"

"Stopped Connor from existing." Angel finished Cordelia's thought. "At least, she stopped him from existing in our world, so he could have no part in fighting the good fight…" Tears began to swell in Angel's eyes. "Cordy, what's happening to our family?"

Cordelia shook her head violently as her tears flowed freely onto Erin's tiny, red cheeks. "I don't know…"

Lindsey and Eve cuddled on Lindsey's couch, watching an old movie. Both were happy they had exposed the truth about Connor and still made it out of Wolfram and Hart alive.

Lindsey smiled down at Eve. "I wonder what happened to Jess?"

"Angel looked pretty pissed right after you destroyed the contract." Eve told him. "I was lucky to get out of there, I thought he was going to take someone's head off."

"Maybe he did." Lindsey grinned.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and Lindsey stood, making his way over and opening it. He felt his body go numb the minute he saw the person standing on the other side.

"Lindsey." Jess grinned, kicking his door wide opened, and making her way into his apartment, forcing him to counter each of her steps until he found himself back on the couch, sitting next to Eve. "How are you?"

"I…I…good." Lindsey said, trying to regain control of himself. Like hell he was going to be scared of some teenage girl, even if she was part demon.

"You're good?" Jess gave a tight-lipped smile. "Well, that's good. Me? I'm not so good. See, I had someone break into files at work today, and destroy a contract I made with the Senior Partners."

"That's too bad." Lindsey said, slyly, gaining back his backbone.

"Yeah, it is." Jessica said, clenching her jaw, as she leaned closer to Lindsey. "You know who it's really bad for? YOU!" Jessica quickly picked Lindsey up by his collar and threw him against the wall.

At Jessica's action, Eve took off for the door, but Jessica grabbed her by her hair, yanking her back to her seat on the couch. "You're not going anywhere, Eve."

"Leave her alone." Lindsey said, getting to his feet.

"Oh, like you left Connor alone?" Jess grunted, grabbing Lindsey and giving him a good punch to the stomach, and then a good one across the face, forcing him to fall to the ground. "Wait, you didn't leave him alone! You made sure my family could remember him and now, what a surprise, they hate me!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have lied to them in the first place." Lindsey said, getting to his feet and wiping the blood that was dripping from the corner of his mouth.

Jess quickly vamped out, running her fangs along Lindsey's neck. "Maybe you forgot who the demon is in here. I'd watch what I was saying if I was you. Or maybe, I should just kill you because I can…"

"Stop!" Eve begged, seeing how close Jessica seemed to be to the edge. "Whatever you want us to do, we will."

"Like hell!" Lindsey managed out as Jessica jerked his head back. "I didn't do all that to just leave Wolfram and Hart behind! That office is going to be mine!"

"Is that what this is about?" Jess asked. "You wanting the damn office?"

"It's about me taking something from your father!" Lindsey said truthfully.

"Well, you sure the hell succeeded!" Jess said, licking her fangs. "Now, how about I take something from you?" She leaned in close to Lindsey.

"What did you come here for?" Eve asked quickly. "I swear, we'll do whatever it is, but don't…" She looked at Lindsey.

"Fine." Jess jerked Lindsey back upright, changing out of her game face. "What I want is for you to reverse whatever it is you did to that contract. Make my family forget Connor."

"We can't." Lindsey told her. "We destroyed it."

"So make a new one!" Jess snapped. "I don't care! Do whatever! Just make their memories of Connor go away. I can't take them being angry at me and I can't take the fact of knowing I caused them so much pain."

"Well, life's a bitch, ain't it?" Lindsey smirked.

Jess moved toward the ex-lawyer, but stopped when she heard Eve's voice.

"We can't remake the contract anyway." Eve told her. "Wolfram and Hart contracts are written so that once one is destroyed it can never be restored. There's nothing we can do. You're family is going to remember Connor no matter what."

Jess growled. "What about Connor? Will he remember us?"

"Did he today?" Eve asked.

"Not when you broke the contract." Jess told her.

Eve thought for a moment. "Then no, I guess he won't remember. I'm not sure, I didn't read the finer details of the contract, but I wouldn't be surprised if Lilah threw that in as a clause."

"Threw what in?" Jess asked.

"That even if the contract was broken, Connor would still be safe in his new life, with no memories." Eve told her.

"Why would Lilah have done that?" Jess asked.

"Because for some reason, I think she had a tiny bit of respect for you and your family. I guess because you didn't let the Beast kill her. I'm not really sure." Eve said. "I'm not even sure if the clause exists."

Jess moved swiftly to Eve, grabbing the young woman by the throat. "You better hope it does." And before another word could be said, Jessica was out the door.

Angel sighed, looking up at the ceiling as he lay in bed next to Cordelia. He looked over at the clock, it was three in the morning and he couldn't sleep. Cordelia had fallen to sleep a few hours ago, practically drowning in her own tears. He felt helpless, as he had watched her cry earlier that night over Connor. He could see the pain in her eyes as thoughts of her son came to the surface.

Cordelia was Connor's mother, Angel would never forget that. She might not have given birth to him, but she was there from day one, changing him, and feeding him, and bathing him, and now she knew her son was gone.

Angel could break Jessica's jaw for what she had done, and the thought had actually crossed his mind several times that night, if Jess ever came home. But Jess was smarter then that, and Angel knew it. Jess hadn't showed up all night, in fact he hadn't seen her since the lab, and he was glad. He loved his daughter, but he was so angry with her he couldn't be sure he wouldn't do something he would regret.

Angel looked over at Cordelia, watching her chest rise with each breath she took. He sighed, and got out of bed, making his way down the hall and into Erin's room. He found Erin wide-awake in her crib, quiet as a mouse. Angel moved and picked his youngest daughter up, studying her face. She seemed so deep in thought, with a small twinkle in her eyes.

Angel felt tears form in his own eyes. Erin was so small, so quiet, so different from Connor and Jessica. This was his daughter, and he barely felt like he knew her. He spent too much time in the office and not enough time with Cordelia and Erin. He slowly sat down in the rocking chair, rocking Erin.

"You know something, Erin." Angel told the child. "I've been around over two hundred years and I don't know a damn thing about being a parent. I thought I did. I thought I did good with Jess, but I was wrong. She was lying to us, for months, and I didn't know." Angel shook his head. "I didn't even know you had a brother up until a few hours ago. I couldn't remember him."

Angel studied Erin; the child had her hands in little fists, and seemed to be soaking up every word Angel said. He could tell immediately that Erin was a listener. Jessica had been a mover, a doer, a fighter. Connor had been a thinker, a planner, and Erin was a listener.

"I want to promise you something, Erin." Angel seemed to whisper the words to the baby. "I won't disappoint you. I disappointed your brother, I disappointed your sister, but I won't lose you. I promise." He kissed Erin softly on the head and leaned back into the chair, rocking the child.

"You didn't disappoint me." Cordelia's voice filled the room.

Angel looked over to the door to see his wife leaning in its frame. "Cordy…"

Cordelia made her way over to Angel, picking up Erin and kissing the child on the cheek before laying her back down in her crib; she then took a seat on Angel's lap and curled up, tears forming in her eyes. "You're a good father, Angel. Don't think any different."

Angel rocked Cordelia in his arms. "Cordy, I screwed up. Connor didn't trust me. Jess didn't even trust me enough to not keep a secret from me."

"She kept it from us all." Cordelia began to cry. "She kept Connor from us all."

"I'm going to get him back, Cordy." Angel told her. "I swear it."

"You can't." Jessica said coldly, making her way into the room.

Angel and Cordelia both immediately straightened up as Jessica leaned against the wall.

"I wouldn't say it was your smartest decision to come back tonight." Angel told his oldest daughter.

"I wouldn't say I care." Jess said. "Because the truth is, I don't."

"Well you better." Angel told her, anger rising in his voice. "Because you are going to fix this. We're going to get Connor back."

"I told you. We can't." Jess repeated herself

The fact that Jessica had no emotion in her tone as she spoke of her brother sent chills up Cordelia's spin, and for the first time since the whole Connor ordeal had begun Cordelia felt pure anger towards her oldest daughter. At first she had felt angry, and upset, and sad for Jessica. Now she was just mad at her daughter. "What do you mean we can't?" Queen C was rising for the first time in years.

"I mean he doesn't remember us." Jess told them. "If he did he would have gotten his memory back with the rest of you. There must have been a clause in the contract or something. I'm not sure. I didn't read it, I just signed it."

"So what? Now I'm just supposed to deal with knowing that my son is out there and he doesn't remember me?" Angel growled. "Is that what I'm supposed to do?"

"Hey!" Jessica matched the tone in Angel's voice. "In case you forgot, he was my brother, and I've been living with the fact that he's alive and doesn't remember me for months!"

"By choice!" Angel screamed.

"TO SAVE HIM!" Jess launched back. "I saved him the way you couldn't!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Angel asked.

"Please, you lost him when you let Holtz take us, dad!" Jess knew it was cruel and spiteful to bring that up, but it was all she had. "You let Holtz take us and you let Connor die! That's where he died! Back in Quortoth, not here, not by my hands! By your hands! When you let us go!"

"Jessica Lynn Chase!" Cordelia screamed at her daughter, knowing how much her words must have hurt Angel.

"Yeah, Mom, keep screaming." Jess said sarcastically as Erin began crying at the noise in the room. "Oh crap, looks like you better take care of the baby before something bad happens to her and I have to erase her from your memories too, because you know me. I do that just for the hell of it!"

"Jess!" Angel stood as he watched Cordelia pick up Erin and try and sooth the infant.

"Dad, I had to save Connor. It was a sacrifice, you of all people should understand that!" Jess said.

Before Angel could get another word in Jessica was out the door. A moment later, both Cordelia and Angel heard the door to the penthouse slam.

Angel looked at Cordelia who had calmed Erin down, and then at his hands. "I should go."

"Go where?" Cordelia was confused.

"After her." Angel said.

"What? Angel?" Cordelia didn't understand. "She just blew up in your face, not to mention what happened to Connor…"

"Jess is right though, Cordy, I should understand sacrifices." Angel told her.

"So do I! Believe me, Angel, I have made my fair share!" Cordelia held back tears. "Maybe, a small part of me understands why Jess did what she did, but she shouldn't have done it behind our backs. She should have told us! I might not be the worlds best mother, but I did not raise my daughter to be a liar, and that's what she did, Angel! She lied!"

"I didn't want her to either, but things happened this way, Cordelia." Angel tried to calm his wife down. "If Jess is right, Connor is lost to us." He pulled Cordelia close to him, kissing her forehead. "We already lost a son, we can't lose Jess too."

Cordelia nodded with a sigh, understanding what Angel meant. "Go find her." Her words were muffled into his shoulder as he held her and Erin close to him.

Angel nodded, making his way out of the room, and out of the penthouse.

Cordelia sighed, running her hand through her hair, wiping the tears from her face and looking down at Erin in her arms as she walked over to the rocking chair, slowly sitting down. She rocked Erin silently for a moment and then, somewhere in that moment, Cordelia wasn't sure when, she had begun crying again.

"Erin, do you see the mess I am right now?" Cordelia laughed softly to herself. "I can't believe things haven gotten this crazy here. Your brother…I'm so sorry you won't get to know him. And Jess…I don't know what she was thinking." Cordelia's tears were falling onto Erin's small fists. "She's a good person, believe me. You should be proud she is your sister, but I just don't know how we are going to forgive her for this."

Cordelia watched as Erin's lips parted and seemed to form a frown that matched the one on her mother's face. Cordelia sighed, pulling Erin close and rocking the child.

Spike found Jess sitting on the roof of the office building, her feet dangling off the side. Spike had heard her come up. Truth was, he had been looking for her all day. He had a feeling she wouldn't come back until night fall however, seeing as how the whole fang gang was rather angry with her. Angry actually wasn't even the word for it. Spike had heard Fred, Gunn, Wesley, and Lorne talking earlier in the day, and angry would have been a nice way of putting how they felt towards Jessica.

Spike recalled Gunn's exact words being_ "If Angel's smart, he'll get her the hell out of here, because I can't deal with no liar, and I won't try to. She even talks to me and I'll make sure she is sorry for it. Half demon or not, I've taken plenty of full bloods out in my life. She wouldn't even make a dent in me."_

Spike knew deep down that Gunn didn't mean the words he had said, they were said out of anger and frustration, but still, those were fighting words if Spike had ever heard any.

"I didn't expect anyone to find me up here." Jess said to Spike, without looking at the vampire. "Actually, I guess I didn't think anyone would come look."

"Well, I guess you were wrong." Spike said as he took a seat next to Jess. He looked the girl over to see the tear stains on her face from all the crying she had done, and her bloodstained knuckles from giving Lindsey a few good ones earlier that night. "How are you?"

Jess gave a small chuckle. "How the hell do I look?"

"Jess, your family can't stay angry at you forever, right now…" Spike started.

"Right now they hate me." Jess finished his sentence. "And rightfully so, if I was them I'd hate me too."

"They don't hate you." Spike took her hand in his. "Its just probably a lot for them to take in."

"I lied to them." Jess said flatly. "That's one thing I don't think they can take. Loyalty means too much to them-"

"Then they should bloody understand why you did what you did." Spike told her. "You kept your loyalty, to your brother."

Jess shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

"Sure it does." Spike assured her

"How is he?" Jess sighed. "Did he seem okay when he left?"

"Who? Connor?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, he was alright, a little confused as to why you were sending him away so suddenly, but he was alright." Spike told her.

"He seems happy, right?" Jessica's eyes were starting to fill up with tears. "I mean, he's better off now. I helped him, didn't I?"

Spike nodded, pulling Jessica in for a hug. "You did."

Angel watched in the shadows of the building as Spike comforted his daughter and all the resentment and hate Angel had stored for Spike, and all the confusion and grief he had toward Jessica began to fade away. He had listened to the words Jess had said to Spike and Angel realized that Jess really did feel she had done the best she could for Connor. Maybe she had.

Angel knew he didn't know what was going through Jessica's mind the day she gave Connor away. He couldn't imagine. Sure, Connor was his son, and he had lost him, but Angel knew deep down that Connor had been all Jess had for years, and Angel truly knew he had no idea the pain that Jessica must have felt letting Connor go. Whatever pain Angel felt for the loss of his son, he knew his daughter's must have been a hundred times worse.

Angel turned, making his way back down to the penthouse before Jess or Spike sensed him on the roof. He needed time to think, and put Jessica's room back in order.


	65. Chapter 65

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 65**

Jess felt Spike's strong arms move under her, and she opened her eyes slowly, realizing she was still up on the roof; she must have fallen asleep at some point. She looked up at see Spike looking down at her.

"Sorry to wake you, but the sun's almost up. I need to get inside." Spike told her.

Jess nodded, seeing the horizon slowly beginning to turn orange. "Thanks for staying with me up here tonight."

"Not a problem." Spike told her as he stood.

"You should get inside." Jess told him.

"You're not coming?" Spike raised an eyebrow.

Jess shook her head. "I can't." She looked down at her hands. "I'm not ready to deal with everyone. I know they are still mad at me."

"Jess, you have to face them sooner or later."

"Later would be better."

Spike shook his head. "It will only make it harder."

Jess took a deep breath as she stood. "Look, Spike, I don't want to deal with them now. I mean, right now, this whole thing is my fault. Connor missing, us being here at Wolfram and Hart…not being able to fix the contract…" Suddenly Jessica's eyes grew wide.

"What?" Spike asked, sensing something had just occurred to her.

"Contract…" Jess nodded to herself, and then looked up at Spike. "I gotta go."

"What? Where?" Spike started, but before he could get an answer Jess had already jumped off the roof and was running across the top of the building across the street. Spike shook his head as he watched her. She moved so much like Angel; she was definitely his daughter, now if Spike could only get Angel to forgive his daughter.

"Yeah, like the poof will listen to me." Spike said, knowing Angel wouldn't want to hear a word he had to say. He sighed, turning back into the building before the sun fried him.

Erin's cries woke Cordelia, who sighed, rolling over in her bed to find Angel's spot empty. She sat up, wondering where Angel was. Probably still out looking for Jessica. A million feelings rose in Cordelia as she thought about her first born. She was upset and disappointed, angry and confused and distressed about Jessica all at once.

Cordelia climbed out of bed and made her way into Erin's room, picking up the crying infant. "Shh…Erin, Mommy's here…" Cordelia soothed the child as she bounced her in her arms and made her way into the kitchen.

"She okay?" Angel's voice startled Cordelia who was too focused on Erin to look up as she entered the kitchen. When she did look up she saw Angel sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of blood between his hands.

"Hey…" She said weakly as Erin started to calm down. "Where's Jess?"

Angel shrugged. "I don't know."

Cordelia nodded, understanding. "You didn't find her." Maybe it was for the best. Cordelia still wasn't sure how she would react to her daughter coming back in the house.

"No, I found her." Angel said, looking down at his blood. "I just didn't talk to her. I couldn't." He paused for a moment. "Cordy, do you think we might have been to harsh on her?"

"What?" Cordelia was shocked Angel would even ask that. "No, Angel, we weren't."

"It's just…she seems so sad, she's lost." Angel sighed.

"Angel. You know I would do anything for her. She's my daughter, and I love her, but what she did is inexcusable." Cordelia said as she took a seat next to Angel, shifting Erin in her arms. "Connor is gone because of her."

"Maybe he's better off…" Angel starred out the window.

"What? Angel…" Cordelia placed her hand gently on his arm.

"We don't know, Cordy." Angel turned to face her. "Maybe Jess did save him. You remember what Connor was like after Faith was killed."

"It wasn't Faith." Cordelia told him.

"It doesn't matter. Connor lost it after that. Connor lost it before that. He was going to kill you, don't you remember? Maybe Jess did the only thing she could do to keep him alive." Angel said.

"And maybe our girl had a momentary lapse of sanity." Gunn said as he entered the kitchen with some papers in his hand, followed by Fred, Wesley, and Lorne, all looking as tired and drained as Angel and Cordelia did.

"What?" Cordelia asked.

"After we got over the shock of the whole Connor situation we all got to thinking that Jess isn't the type to normally do stuff like this." Fred told them.

"Yeah, she might be your daughter, Angel, but she isn't crazy." Lorne tried to lighten the gloomy mood in the room.

"Anyway…" Fred gave Lorne the eye to let him know it probably wasn't a good time to start joking around. "We found the contract Jess signed regarding Connor."

"It was destroyed." Angel said quickly.

"Right, the original copy was." Wesley told him.

"We got a copy of that." Gunn handed Angel the copy of the contract and then started pointing at things on it. "Jess signed her soul over to save Connor's."

Angel was shocked to see that Jess had indeed signed that part of the contract. He moved the paper to show Cordelia, whose mouth immediately dropped open.

"Angel…this is why Jess kept saying she couldn't leave this place." Cordelia was shocked, and was now starting to feel some sympathy for her daughter. "She gave up her own soul to save Connor's."

"And we made her feel horrible for it." Wesley sounded ashamed.

Jess came crashing through the door of Lindsey's apartment. She didn't bother knocking this time; she felt there really wasn't a need. She found Lindsey and Eve in the kitchen over breakfast, both a little shocked to see Jessica. Jess could smell the fear pouring out of them.

"So, I got home tonight, and then I was thinking, you two morons are the reason my life just went to hell." Jess gave a devilish grin as she paced the room. "So, I decided to come pay you a little visit, thought maybe I could do you a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Lindsey asked, a hand covering the bruise Jessica had given him the night before.

"You want Wolfram and Hart right? I mean, that _is_ why you did this to Connor?" Jess asked.

"Part of it." Lindsey told her.

"Then it's yours." Jess told them. "I don't want it anymore. We don't belong there. Everyday I watch that place swallow us a little more. I feel like we are losing a bigger battle by staying there."

"So, you're just going to give us the firm?" Eve asked.

"Oh, hell no. You're going to do something for me." Jess told her.

"What do you want?" Lindsey asked her.

"I want you to release us from our Wolfram and Hart contract. You broke the one I had with the Senior Partners about Connor, so now I want to break the original one. I don't want a damn thing to do with Wolfram and Hart, and I don't want any of my people bound to them." Jess explained.

"Fine." Eve told her. "I can do that."

"You can? Or the Senior Partners can?" Jess asked.

"I can. I was given the privilege to terminate your contract when the time came." Eve said. "Whether it was at the time of your deaths, or something unforeseen like this."

"So terminate it." Jess told her.

"It's not that simple." Eve said. "You see, you were all bound separately to the firm. Some of you gained more then others, like Gunn, he got his lawyer brain upgrade. He'd have to give that back in order to leave."

"Give it back?" Jess was confused.

"Lose the information." Lindsey told her.

"Right." Eve nodded, showing Jessica a document that had somehow appeared in her hand. "Anyway, you'd have to get each person to sign off separately. Once you do that, I'll know, and I'll meet you in your office to release you all."

"Done." Jess said, taking the paper.

"You do realize, in order to get this all signed off you have to confront each member of your family who currently wants to rip your throat out, right?" Lindsey asked with a smirk.

"I'm a big girl." Jess told her. "I'll be fine." And with that she was out of the apartment.

Lindsey then turned to Eve a big smile on his face. "It looks like we are going to get what we want after all."

Eve nodded, kissing Lindsey. "Looks that way."

Jess stood in the lower level of Wolfram and Hart, pacing back in forth with the paper from Eve in her hand. She wasn't sure if she was ready to go upstairs and face her family. She wasn't sure how they would react. Suddenly, she felt someone's hand on her shoulder and she practically jumped out of her skin. She whipped around to see a familiar face. A face she would have loved to see had it been any other day.

"Kyle." Jess said to the teenager behind her.

"Hey." Nina's nephew smiled back at her.

"What are you doing here?" Jess tried to hide her shock.

"Why? Do not want me here?" Kyle stammered. "I shouldn't have come. I knew it. It's just I called and you never called back and well…"

"You called?" Jess raised an eyebrow.

Kyle nodded. "I had your office number, I just kept getting your machine though."

"Oh, well…I've been busy the past day or so." Jess said, knowing that was an understatement. The past day had been complete hell for her.

Kyle nodded. "I understand. You're busy, you run a business. But it's okay I stopped by?"

Jess smiled at him, wanting to nod and invite him in the building, but she knew she couldn't. She had more important issues to conquer right now. Her love life was the last thing on her mind. "Actually, I'm kind of busy…" She sighed.

"Oh." Kyle looked down at his hands.

"Not that I didn't want to see you, because I do." Jess added quickly. "I really do. Just today, it's not a good time."

"I see." Kyle nodded. "I shouldn't have just stopped by anyway. Would it be alright if I called again?" Kyle sounded hopeful.

Jess nodded, flashing him the smile she had inherited from Cordelia. "I'd like that."

"Okay." Kyle smiled at her, exiting the building.

Jess watched him walk down the steps and then took a deep breath before turning back into the law firm and making her way to the elevator. It was time to face her family, whether she wanted to or not.

Cordelia held the copy of the contract Jessica had signed about Connor in one hand as she sat up in her bed, nursing Erin. Angel watched her shake her head every time she went over it as he sat on the floor next to the bed. He loved watching Cordelia feed his daughter, and would have enjoyed the time he was spending with them, except for the fact that his life had come crashing down around him the day before.

"I just don't understand." Cordelia said, shaking her head as she read the documents in her hand over again. "Jess just signed herself over to these people."

"We all did." Angel reminded her.

Cordelia caught Angel's eye. "Not like this. She gave up any chance she had of getting out of here. Any chance she had to fix her past mistakes. Angel, she sold her soul to these people."

"Maybe there is something we are missing." Angel said.

"The fact that she loved Connor more then we probably ever did?" Cordelia suddenly busted into tears as the words came out of her mouth.

"Cordy…" Angel moved swiftly to the bed, running his hands over her cheeks. "Don't say that."

"Why?" Cordelia chocked on her tears. "I mean, we've been angry and upset with her since this whole Connor thing started, but in all actuality, if anyone should be angry with anyone, she should be mad at us."

Erin began to fuse, not liking the fact that her mother's chest was heaving from crying as she was trying to finish eating.

"Cordy…" Angel tried again.

"Angel, we didn't give her a choice. She saved Connor the only way she could because we were to wrapped up in ourselves to see we were losing him, and now we did lose him and we are screaming at Jess for doing what she thought was best." Cordelia shook her head as Angel tried to wipe her tears away. "We lost Connor, Angel, and now we probably lost Jess."

"Please, you lost me in a hell dimension, and I still found my way back. Like you could really lose me in L.A.?" Jess snorted, standing in the frame of the door.

Angel and Cordelia both turned to see Jessica, and the young woman immediately felt uneasy as her parent's eyes burned into her. Maybe she shouldn't have come to them first.

"I'll…I'll be out…" Jess pointed to the kitchen down the hall.

"Jess! Wait!" Cordelia called out, her voice full of emotion as she sat up straight, fixing her shirt and moving Erin to her shoulder to burp the infant.

The emotions in Cordelia's voice made Jessica stop dead in her tracks, turning back into her parent's bedroom. She studied her mother to see Cordelia looked a mess, tearstains on her face, and the smell of salt was in the air from Cordelia's tears. Jess then looked at her father to see Angel had a sad look in his eyes.

"Jess, come here." Cordelia patted the bed next to her.

Jessica's gaze darted quickly between her father and mother, remembering how angry Angel had been with her earlier.

Angel could sense his oldest daughter was uneasy around him. "Jess, come sit down."

Jess was reluctant, but moved to take a seat at the edge of the bed, running her hands over the edge of the papers Eve had given her earlier.

"Jess, we need to talk." Cordelia told her daughter.

Jess nodded, saying nothing. She had a look on her that matched the same one Angel got when he knew he might have said something to upset Cordelia. She was definitely her father's daughter.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Cordelia said, fighting back tears. "We yelled and were angry, and we didn't understand why you did what you did."

"You weren't meant to." Jess told her. "I would have told you if you were supposed to know."

"Well, we know now." Angel said, taking a deep unneeded breath. "And we're not going to forget what happened, Jess."

"I didn't expect you to!" Jess snapped, feeling like she was being attacked by her father. Granted, Angel had every right to be angry with her, but she still didn't like it.

Cordelia gave Angel a look before handing Erin to him, and grabbing Jessica by the arm, pulling her reluctant daughter in tight. "Jess, I know you did what you thought was right, I just wish you would have come to us. This isn't something you should have had to make a decision about on your own."

Jess nodded, and for some reason unknown to her, gripped onto Cordelia tightly, not wanting to let go of her mother. "I had to save him. Connor would have done the same for me. I know he would have."

Cordelia nodded, rubbing Jessica's back. "I know, honey."

Angel watched the interaction between Jess and Cordelia and then looked down at Erin who was starring up at him with the same eyes Cordelia had. "Jess, we're going to get through this."

Jess turned to look at her father, as Cordelia pulled her daughter closer to her, running her hands through her daughter's long hair. "I know, dad."

"The question now is how?" Angel asked her. "How are we going to let this go? How are we going to trust you again?"

"I don't expect you to let this go." Jess told him. "And you're trust is just something I'll have to earn back, I guess."

"I guess so." Angel agreed with her.

"I have a good idea where we could start." Jess told him, unfolding the paper in her hand from Eve.

Angel looked at the paper Jess was shoving toward him. "What is this?"

"It's our ticket out of here." Jess said.

"What do you mean?" Cordelia was confused as Angel handed Erin back to her, and read the paper over.

"What is it?" Angel asked again.

"We signed ourselves over when we took this job. Our contracts couldn't be broken with Wolfram and Hart unless they made the first move." Jess explained. "They did."

"By destroying the contract you made with Lilah to save Connor." Angel understood.

"How'd you know I made it with Lilah?" Jess asked.

"Gunn got a copy of the original." Angel told her. "We saw it."

"Oh." Jess looked at her hands.

"Yeah, big time." Cordelia told her daughter. "Honey, you gave your soul for Connor."

"I told you, I did what I had to. Other then that I don't want to talk about it." Jess sighed, turning to Angel. "It doesn't matter anyway. Once we sign this paper we are free of this contract. They broke the one made about Connor, so now we are able to break the one we signed taking over this place. We can leave."

"We can?" Cordelia tried to hide the excitement in her voice.

Jess nodded. "All we need to do is get everyone to sign this paper."

"Angel, get a pen out of the top drawer of the night stand." Cordelia told him, as she took the paper from Jess, and then the pen from Angel, and signed her name under Jessica's signature. "I'm so ready to get out of this place." She bounced Erin in her arms.

"Dad?" Jess handed the paper to Angel

Angel seemed to be reluctant, but signed it anyway, and then handled it back to Jess.

"Make sure everyone signs it, Jess." Angel told her. "We came here together, and we are leaving together."

"I will." Jess stood, taking a deep breath. She was tired, too tired to think straight anymore. She didn't want to try. If she could have had it her way her whole family would be back in the lobby of the hotel, Connor included, just hanging around. Maybe soon, almost all of what Jessica wanted would happen. "Ok, let me go find everyone else." She then turned and made her way out of the room.

Cordelia watched her daughter exit, and then turned to Angel, a sad smile on her face.

"What is it?" Angel asked, squeezing Cordelia's hand gently.

"Just, everything." Cordelia looked down at Erin, who was fighting to stay awake. "We are finally leaving this place. You don't know how happy that makes me, but Connor…" Her voice dropped to a whisper. "He should be here with us, Angel. He should be with his real family."

Angel nodded, pulling Cordelia close to him. "I know. But sometimes the world doesn't work the way we want it to."

Jess decided, after visiting her parents, the next easier person to get to sign their release would probably be Lorne. She knew the demon had a good heart, and would probably be the one who would understand her decisions about Connor the most.

Jessica entered Lorne's office to find the green demon on the phone with someone who seemed very important. Lorne noticed Jessica but just pointed at the seat across from him, as he finished up his phone call. Jess complied, and sat, fiddling with the paper in her hands, and trying her best not to make eye contact with Lorne.

When the demon finished, he hung up his phone, and folded his hands in front of him. "Do you need something?" Lorne asked it the coldest tone Jessica had ever heard him speak in.

"I…" Jess sighed. Maybe Lorne wasn't the best person to come and see. He sure seemed a little ticked at Jessica. "Yeah, I do actually."

"Okay." Lorne nodded, leaning back in his chair.

"That's it?" Jessica had expected a little more then that. Maybe a little yelling, screaming, something from the demon.

"Do you want me to say I'm disappointed in you?" Lorne raised an eyebrow, seeming to know exactly what Jessica was thinking.

Jess shrugged. "It would be more appropriate, don't you think?"

"Well, I was." Lorne told her. "Yesterday. But, today I realized why you had to save Connor."

"You did?" Jess was taken back.

Lorne nodded. "I saw the contract you signed about Connor. After seeing that you practically gave up your life to save him, well I can't say that isn't heroic."

"Uh…thanks?" Jess was a little lost in the conversation. Yesterday, everyone seemed to want to rip her head off, now she was heroic?

"Not you're smartest decision to keep it from us, but, we'll just have to trust you made the right decision." Lorne told her.

"Thanks, Lorne." Jess smiled the beautiful smile she had gotten from Cordelia.

"That's what I like to see." Lorne motioned to her smile. "Now, what can I do you for?"

"This." Jess shoved the paper into the demons lap. "Sign it and we are out of here."

"You mean, out of Wolfram and Hart?" Lorne asked.

Jess nodded. "All you have to do is sign."

"Well, throw me a pen, beautiful." Lorne smiled, signing the paper as Fred and Wesley walked into the office.

"Jess?" Fred questioned.

Jess turned in her chair taking a deep breath, ready to take whatever comments or attitude Wesley and Fred had toward her and the whole Connor situation.

"Jess, we're sorry." Fred rushed forward, giving the girl a hug. "The things we said in the lab…we didn't know you gave up so much for him. We didn't understand…"

"It's fine, Fred." Jess sighed. She was getting a little sick of everyone just accepting what she had done. They should have been at least a little mad at her, after all, she had lied to them.

"The little princess here has gotten us out of Wolfram and Hart." Lorne smiled, handing Wesley the paper to sign.

"What is this?" Wesley asked, looking the paper over.

"The Senior Partner's broke my contract about Connor, so now we can break ours with them. We can leave this hellhole." Jess told him.

"Leave?" Fred raised an eyebrow, and seemed almost sad. "But my lab, and the resources here…"

"We managed before without them, we can do it again." Jess told her. "You don't have to sign it, if you want to stay but…"

"You want us to leave as a team." Wesley finished her thought.

"Dad seems to want that too." Jess told him.

"Where are we going to go if we leave?" Fred asked.

"Back to the hotel." Jess told them. "I kept the rent up on it, just incase something happened."

"Alright then." Wesley took the paper from Lorne and signed it, before handing it to Fred who signed it also.

"Okay." Jess stood. "Now I just need Gunn to sign it."

"So start packing, boys and girls!" Lorne said with a smile.

Spike had paced around outside of Angel's penthouse for about ten minutes before he worked up enough nerve to knock on the door. He wasn't scared of Angel; Spike wasn't scared of anything, well maybe Buffy when she was angry, but what vampire wasn't afraid of an angry slayer?

Spike was about to turn away, when suddenly the penthouse door swung open, and Cordelia was standing there with Erin in her arms. "Spike?"

Spike looked Cordelia over. She looked tired, but definitely as hot as she always did. He noticed she had lost a lot of weight since she had Erin. "Cordelia."

"Do you need something?" Cordelia asked, bouncing Erin in her arms.

"Uh, yeah, actually." Spike dug his hands into his pockets. "I was wondering if I could talk to Angel?"

"Sure." Cordelia nodded, leading Spike into the penthouse.

Once Spike was inside, he noticed there were boxes all over the floor, and everything seemed to be off the walls. He followed Cordelia into the kitchen where they found Angel fumbling with some mugs that he was trying to get into a box.

"Spring cleaning?" Spike asked.

"Moving." Angel said, sticking the permanent marker he had used to mark the boxes behind his ear. He was doing anything to keep himself busy, anything to keep his mind off of Connor.

"Well, it's bloody official, you are the world's biggest poof!" Spike threw out his hands.

"Excuse me?" Angel folded his arms across his broad chest.

"I mean, okay, Jess made a mistake by not telling you all about Connor, but believe me, it ate her up inside. I was there; I watched it for the last bloody few months! And now, over one little error she's made in all of this, your going to pick up and bloody leave her here?" Spike was outraged. "Yeah, that qualifies you for being a poof, Captain Forehead!"

Angel touched his forehead, and then crossed his arms again. "First of all, we aren't leaving Jess. We're all leaving together." Angel told him. "It was her idea. Secondly, how the hell did you know about Connor?"

"I…I just did." Spike told the other vampire.

Angel snorted. "Jess told you, didn't she? You knew I didn't know about my son, and you didn't tell me!"

"Hey! Jess needed someone to talk to, and she knew I would go prancing off and telling you about what she did the first chance I bloody got." Spike told him.

"Well, you should have." Angel told him.

"Right, because we are best buds and all." Spike rolled his eyes.

"Okay!" Cordelia cut into the argument. "Who cares, anymore? What's done is done. Now, Angel, why don't you get back to packing?"

Erin gave a small giggle at her mother's orders to her father.

"That's right, laugh it up, kid." Spike smiled at Erin, who made a face at him.

"And Spike, if you plan on coming with us, you better start getting your things together too." Cordelia told him.

"What? No, Spike's not coming." Angel told his wife.

"Well, we can't leave him here." Cordelia shot back at Angel.

"Why the hell not?" Angel asked.

"Hey, not like I want to go with you anyway!" Spike told him.

"So don't." Angel shot at him.

"Hey, not like I got any where to go though, anyway." Spike changed his mind. "So, Cordelia, I will go pack. See you later." And with that Spike was out the door.

"Cordy, why? Why would you tell Spike to come with us?" Angel asked.

"Because he is an extra superhero in all of this, and believe me, we need the help." Cordelia told him. "Plus, Jess seems to open up to him in ways you and I will never get through to her. Now, I'm going to go give Erin a bath. Please try and finish up this kitchen."

Angel nodded as he watched Cordelia walk out of the room. She was right, Jess did seem to take a liking to Spike, and Angel knew his daughter would never talk to Cordelia or himself like she talked to Spike. It wasn't fair. Angel and Jess had been close when she was a baby, and close when she came back from Quortoth, when had they lost that? Angel couldn't pinpoint the exact moment, but thinking back, it was probably about the time that Jess lost Connor. Angel sighed; he should have known something was wrong.

Jess made her way down to Gunn's office to find the door halfway opened. Seeing that the young lawyer wasn't in a meeting or anything, Jess pushed the door the rest of the way opened to find Gunn sitting at his desk with files piled high on both sides of him.

"Gunn?" Jess asked.

Gunn looked up, shock written all over his face. "Jess? You're back?"

Jess nodded, waiting for Gunn's reaction to her. Maybe he would be angry with her. She wasn't sure if she could take one more person _understanding_ why she did what she did with Connor. Because the truth was, none of them really understood, and Jess thought they were lousy actors trying to act like they did. She could see it, deep down, they were all still confused, they all seemed scared of her. She wondered why not one of them would come out and show it.

"Well, good. Things were starting to get boring around here without you." Gunn stood, making his way around his desk and leaning on it.

"I bet." Jess said. Inside she wanted to punch him. She wanted somebody to tell her she was wrong in keeping Connor from them. She didn't want everyone to just move on like Connor never happened, like no one cared about her brother.

"So, what's up?" Gunn asked.

"I need you to sign something." Jess handed Gunn the paper that the rest of the fang gang had signed.

"What's this?" Gunn asked, looking down at the paper.

"You sign it, we're out of here." Jess told him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the Senior Partners broke their contract with me, so we can break ours with them."

Gunn shook his head, shoving the paper back at Jess. "No."

"What do you mean, no?" Jess was taken back.

"You want us to leave this place, and everything we've got here. We are helping people here, and we have resources, and money!" Gunn told her. "I've never had money in my whole damn life, now you're taking it away from me?"

"We were doing fine before we got involved here, Gunn." Jess reminded him.

"Yeah, well we are doing better here. What we are doing here is right, it's good. I believe that." Gunn shot back.

"This place isn't good for us, Gunn." Jess told him.

"Oh, but it was fine for us when they were keeping your brother safe, right?" Gunn was angry. "But now, since we all know about him, suddenly this place isn't good anymore? Face it, Jess, if your brother was still out of our memories, you'd be sitting down in your nice comfy office going over paperwork!"

"Don't you throw this back in my face!" Jess snapped. "I'm trying to help you!"

"Likeyou helped Connor? Yeah, get him a new life, give him false memories! He's living a damn lie! A lie you helped build! I don't even know how you can live with yourself! And you know what? Screw you, screw your contract, and screw everyone else! They all are being _gentle_ with you, and _understanding_. No one wants to make you _feel bad_. Well, you should feel bad! You were the one who did this! You brought it on yourself, and so if the only way you can deal is by leaving, FINE! You all can leave. But I'm not!" Gunn said as he walked out the door.

Jess stood in Gunn's office speechless. At least someone had told her what they really felt. She looked down at the paper in her hands with everyone's signature except Gunn's. She sighed, not knowing what she was going to do.


	66. Chapter 66

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 66**

Jess shuffled back into the penthouse, still in shock from what had happened in Gunn's office. She made her way around all the boxes on the floor and down the hall to her parent's bedroom, where she found Cordelia in the bathroom, bathing Erin.

"Jess?" Cordelia turned to her daughter. "You're back already."

Jess nodded, leaning against the wall. "I'm back."

"Everything all taken care of?" Cordelia asked as she gently picked up Erin and dried off the squirming baby.

"No. Not everything." Jess sighed.

"What do you mean?" Cordelia asked, as she smiled down at Erin.

"Gunn. He wouldn't sign it." Jess told her.

"What?" Cordelia was shocked.

"He wouldn't sign it." Jess repeated.

"Who wouldn't sign what?" Angel asked, entering the bathroom. He still had the marker behind his ear, and looked tired.

"Gunn wouldn't sign the release." Jess told her father. "He said he believes in what we are doing here. That it's right or something. He won't budge."

"Well, we aren't leaving here without him." Angel said.

"I know that." Jess sighed. "I just don't know how we are going to convince him that leaving this place is the right thing to do."

"We don't have to convince him, we just have to get him to sign it. I can deal with him not liking it, as long as his signature is on this paper." Angel said. "Come on." He motioned for Jess to follow him.

"Where are you going?" Cordelia called after her husband and daughter.

"To get Gunn to sign this." Angel told her.

"Dad, wait." Jess said.

Angel turned around to notice Jess wasn't following him. "What?"

"When I talked to Gunn earlier he was…upset, to say the very least. I don't think barging in on him and forcing him to sign that is a good idea right now." Jess said. "I don't really know if him seeing me again right now is such a good idea…"

"Why?" Angel asked. "Did he say something to you Jess? Something about Connor? Because if he did I swear-"

"No." Jess quickly shook her head, deciding not to tell her parents what Gunn had actually said to her. "No, he didn't say anything."

"Maybe she is right though, Angel." Cordelia said gently as Erin grabbed at her mother's brown, shoulder length locks. "Maybe we shouldn't just rush in on Gunn."

"Fine. We'll get everyone together, and we'll _talk_ to him." Angel said. "But if he doesn't want to _talk_, then we barge and force and do whatever it takes to get him to sign that paper. I'm not leaving her without him. We came as a group and we leave as one."

"Sounds like a plan." Jess agreed as she and Cordelia followed Angel out of the penthouse.

Wesley, Fred, and Lorne made their way into Angel's office to find Angel leaning on the desk, Cordelia sitting in a chair, rocking Erin who was fighting to keep her eyes opened, and Jess leaning on the arm of Cordelia's chair.

"So, is it official?" Lorne smiled. "Are we out of this nightmare known as the workplace from hell?"

"Not exactly." Angel told them.

"What do you mean?" Lorne pouted as he pointed to Jessica. "Your spawn said she had our ticket out of here!"

"I'm not his spawn, first of all." Jess rolled her eyes.

"Of course you aren't, buttercup." Lorne said, not meaning to offend Jessica with the first nickname he had given her.

"I'm not butter…or a cup, either." Jess scrunched up her nose.

"Anyway…" Fred cut in with a smile. "What's going on, Angel?"

"It's Gunn." Angel told them. "He wouldn't sign the paper."

"The paper that gets us out of here?" Wesley asked.

Angel nodded.

"He said he believed in what we were doing here." Jess told them.

"That doesn't sound like Gunn." Fred sighed.

"Not our Gunn." Cordelia said, rocking Erin gently as she ran her fingers over the baby's soft cheeks. "But it does sound like the Gunn that got the Wolfram and Hart-lawyer-brain-upgrade."

"Maybe that's why he doesn't want to leave here." Wesley suggested

"Well, we should find out, because I want to get out of here." Lorne said.

"And we aren't unless we are all leaving together. We've lost one to many members of this family as it is." Angel said, and then immediately regretted it as he looked at Jessica who was studying her hands, trying to ignore her father's last comment. Angel knew he shouldn't have said it, he knew everyone in the room knew immediately the one member they had lost was Connor, and Angel didn't completely blame Connor being gone on Jess, but he did hold her partially accountable for it, regardless of what he said.

"We should go find Gunn then." Wesley said, breaking the awkward silence of the room.

"Maybe you guys should all go." Jess stood. "He didn't respond great to me last time I talked to him." She gave Angel the paper that Gunn had to sign.

"Jess, come with us." Cordelia looked up at her daughter.

"It's alright. You guys go." Jess said quickly, not wanting another encounter with Gunn. "I've got some…last minute things to do."

"Alright…" Cordelia nodded as she watched Jess leave the room.

"Why wouldn't Jess want to come with us?" Fred asked.

"Maybe Gunn said something to her?" Lorne suggested. "I mean, he was still a little bitter about Jessica erasing parts of his memory."

"No." Angel shook his head. "Jess told me he didn't."'

Lorne shrugged. "Just a thought."

"Well, we should go talk to Gunn." Wesley said.

"Right." Angel helped Cordelia out of her seat as Erin slept in her arms, and then followed the rest of the fang gang out of his office.

Jess walked down the hallways of Wolfram and Hart absentmindedly. She didn't have anything to do, any place to be, she just knew she couldn't be anywhere near Gunn. She somehow found herself in front of the small office closet Spike had cleared out and named his own a few months ago.

Jess sighed, knocking on the door. "Spike? It's me."

"Come on in, luv!" Spike called out from the other side of the door.

Jess rolled her eyes, she wouldn't deny it, she loved when he called her "luv." His British accent and the way the word rolled off his tongue sent chills up her arms. But at the same time she hated it when Spike called her "luv" because the truth was, she would never be his love. Buffy was the only one Spike would ever love. Jess had accepted that, or at least, she lied to herself enough that she was starting to believe she accepted that. Besides, she had Kyle now. _Maybe_.

Jess shook all thoughts of Kyle, and of Spike calling her "luv" from her mind as she entered the small room. She was taken back to find Spike cramming all of his black tee shirts into a box.

"What are you doing?" Jess asked.

"Didn't you parents tell you?" Spike asked. "I'm coming with you when we leave this hellhole."

"Back to the hotel?" Jess was surprised her father had allowed that.

Spike nodded. "At least until you guys don't need my help, and it seems you do right now."

Jess had to agree there. Connor was gone, and Cordelia couldn't fight like she used to because of Erin. They could definitely use the extra strength Spike would provide. "Yeah. Makes sense."

Spike nodded. "So, how are you holding up?" He asked, taking a seat on a box.

"Holding up." Jess sighed, leaning against the wall. "Just barely."

"You'll get through it." Spike told her. "Your parents seem better about the whole situation. I think they realize you did what was best for Connor."

"Maybe." Jess shrugged. "Maybe they are just to scared to tell me how they really feel."

"Well, your father, maybe. He's got a thing about letting people know how he feels. He doesn't do it often, but you're mother was never a shy one when it came to…well…anything. If she had something to say to you, she'd say it." Spike told her. "No questions asked there."

Jess smiled, knowing every word Spike spoke about her mother was true. "I guess you're right about that."

"Yeah." Spike nodded. "Now, help me fold all of these shirts and get them into the boxes?"

"Sure." Jess stood, moving some shirts around.

Spike studied Jessica for a long time before folding his own pile of shirts. She seemed so tired, so old. Much older then he remembered her ever being. Sure, she didn't look a day over seventeen, but her eyes seemed to have seen a lifetime already. Spike felt sorry for the young girl. She was a puppet for the Powers That Be, just like they all were, and Spike knew she would never get a day to rest from it all. Her life was not meant for the weak or caring at heart. Her life was built upon bloodshed and heroism, just like her fathers. Spike hoped Jess would live through half the struggles Angel had. _He hoped._

Angel, Fred, Wesley, Lorne, and Cordelia with Erin in her arms, made their way into Gunn's office to find the young lawyer leaning against the wall, staring out the window. He didn't seem to budge when they came into the room, it was as if he was expected them.

"Gunn?" Angel called out.

"I thought you guys would have showed up a lot quicker then you did." Gunn sighed, turning and facing the group with a sad grin. "You're losing your touch, Angel."

"Well, I'm about to get it back." Angel told him, placing the paper that Gunn needed to sign on his desk. "You're going to sign this, Gunn."

"No, I'm not." Gunn said. "I believe in what we stand for here, I'm not leaving."

"Yes, you are." Angel told him. He was getting fed up with Gunn's attitude.

"You don't get it." Gunn shook his head. "This place has given me more of a chance to make something of myself then I've ever been given in my life."

"But what are you making yourself into, Gunn?" Cordelia asked. "Sure, you're a great lawyer, in every paper I pick up, you always win your cases, but you're making negations with creatures that a few years ago you wouldn't have given a chance to blink."

"We've all changed now haven't we, Cordelia?" Gunn asked slyly. "You're one to talk. From what I understand, you went from self-appointed bitch, to ungrateful seer, to overbearing mother, to wife of the undead, and now what are you? You're no one. You sit around here all day, cleaning the house and taking care of your precious little family while they are out, erasing each other from everyone's memories."

Before Gunn could get another word out, Angel had him pinned up against the wall. "You have anything else to add to that?" He jerked Gunn.

"That's enough." Wesley said, moving forward, and separating Gunn and Angel.

Fred moved to Cordelia who was starring down at Erin, clearly hurt by Gunn's words, patting the immortal seer on her back. "It's okay, Cordy."

"No! It's not!" Angel said, turning back to Gunn. "Look what this place has done to you! It's turned you against us all."

"You don't understand." Gunn said.

"We understand you'll die if we don't get you out of here." Lorne told Gunn.

"I'm not signing that paper." Gunn said, pointing to the one Angel had placed on his desk. "You can't make me."

"Want to bet?" Angel asked, grabbing Gunn's arm quickly and jerking him until the young lawyers face was planted on the desk, next to the paper.

"Angel!" Cordelia moved forward, afraid Angel would hurt Gunn.

"Give me a pen." Angel looked around the room.

"Here." Wesley handed Angel a pen he pulled out of his pocket.

Angel forced the pen into Gunn's hand. "Sign it."

"No." Gunn said, as he felt Angel press his head against the desk harder.

"Sign it." Angel growled.

"No." Gunn repeated.

Suddenly Gunn felt Angel's fangs slide gently around his neck.

"You think you know me so well? You know my family?" Angel hissed in Gunn's ear. "I can make you a hell of a lot closer to a vampire then you would like to think."

"Are you threatening to turn me?" Gunn said, with a small grin on his face.

"No." Angel said coldly. "I'm threatening to kill you. Plan and simple. If you're not with us, you're against us. I won't fight against you if you stay here. You'll be out of the picture."

Gunn was quiet for a moment.

"Come on, Gunn. You know me. I'll do it. I'll do whatever it takes to protect my family." Angel said. "Even if it means losing another member."

Gunn sighed, jerking the pen in his hand, and signing his name on the line. When Angel released him, he stood quickly, fixing his tie, and handing the paper back to Angel.

"Just because I signed it, doesn't mean we will ever be alright from this." Gunn told the vampire.

"I can live with that." Angel said, and then swiftly exited the room, followed by Cordelia.

"Smooth, Charles." Fred snapped.

"What?" Gunn threw his arms out.

"What do you mean, _what_?" Wesley asked. "Who do you think you are saying all you said?"

"Everything I said was true." Gunn told him. "You all are just to blind to see it anymore."

Before another word could be said to him, Gunn had exited his office.

"That's not like him." Fred said, starring at the door Gunn had left through. "Charles is never like that."

"I'm telling you, that brain upgrade he let Wolfram and Hart give him is having some serious side effects." Lorne sighed.

"It will all be better in a few hours. He won't have that information in his head, and maybe he'll be back to normal." Wesley said.

"You think Angel and him will ever be okay after this?" Fred asked.

"I don't know." Wesley told her truthfully as he wrapped an arm around her. "They are both strong, proud, stubborn men. I don't think either will say they were wrong."

"And they both were wrong." Lorne added. "I've never seen Angel threaten someone like that before. Not someone he considered a brother anyway."

"It's just the situation. It has everyone on edge." Wesley said. "The faster we get out of here, the better off we are."

Fred nodded, understanding. Things between the fang gang had certainly gotten stretched thin over the past few days. She wondered if they would ever be close to the way they were before they had arrived at Wolfram and Hart.

Angel and Cordelia entered their penthouse, side by side, but quiet. Neither wanting to say the first words, neither wanting to set off the other. Cordelia moved past Angel to the small portable crib in their master bedroom that had once belonged to Jessica, but they were now using as Erin's bed, since Angel had already taken apart her nursery.

Cordelia placed the sleeping baby down, and sighed, running her hands over Erin's face, and thinking about all Gunn had said. Maybe she was right, maybe she was just some stay-at-home mother who didn't help anyone anymore. Even with the visions she couldn't seem to help anyone. The last one she had was of Connor, and what had that gotten them, except a restored memory, and a family torn apart by one little secret.

Cordelia suddenly felt tears form in her eyes and she picked up Erin, cradling the child close to her, never wanting to let her youngest daughter go, not like she had let Jess and Connor go.

"I love you, baby." Cordelia kissed Erin on the head. "I'm so sorry you're coming into his family while it is such a mess."

Suddenly, Cordelia felt a strong surge of heat radiate from Erin. She looked down at the baby in her arms and watched as Erin began to glow. The child had a determined look on her face as if she was concentrating on something.

"Angel?" Cordelia called out as she felt the heat from Erin run through her body.

Angel came into the room, just in time to witness what Erin was doing. He stood there, his mouth opened wide, until suddenly Erin stopped glowing, and Cordelia let out a breath of relief, sliding down onto the bed.

"Cordy?" Angel panicked. "Are you okay?"

Cordelia nodded, starring down at Erin. The baby now seemed to be smiling slightly at her mother.

"What happened?" Angel asked, taking a seat next to Cordelia and looking down at Erin.

"I guess Erin's got a few powers of her own." Cordelia smiled at her daughter. "Don't you, baby girl?"

"What did she do?" Angel asked.

"She calmed me down." Cordelia said. "It was like, she could tell how upset and stressed I was, and she just calmed me down. She just, she made everything seem okay."

"Like a mental message?" Angel asked.

"I guess." Cordelia sighed. "It's hard to explain. It's like she healed me."

"Maybe she did." Angel offered. "Maybe that's what she's meant to do. To heal the pain out of this world."

Cordelia nodded, snuggling up to Angel as he wrapped an arm around both her and Erin. "Maybe."

"We'll find out all we can about Erin's powers once we get out of here." Angel kissed Cordelia's head. "I promise"

"Sounds good." Cordelia said as she continued to stare down at the baby in her arms. She couldn't believe what Erin had just done. She couldn't believe the power her daughter had. Cordelia now had no doubt in her mind that leaving Wolfram and Hart was the best possible thing for her family.

"Cordy…" Angel started. "About what Gunn said earlier…"

"Angel, I don't want to talk about it." Cordelia said.

"It wasn't true." Angel said quickly.

"Yes, it was." Cordelia nodded slowly, fighting back tears. "It was true. Every word he said about me was true. But I'm going to change that. Once we get out of here, I'm going to prove him wrong. We're leaving this place, and we are going to help the helpless again. That's what we are supposed to do. That's what our destiny's are calling for us to do."

Angel smiled at Cordelia, kissing her gently. "I'm pretty sure, I married the smartest woman I've ever known. And that's saying a lot, considering I've lived over two centuries."

"Or it's not saying enough, considering you spent those centuries with woman like Darla and Buffy." Cordelia smiled back at Angel.

"That one hurt." Angel joked, kissing Cordelia. "You hurt my feelings."

"Really?" Cordelia tried not to giggle as she felt Angel tickle her side. "I'm sorry, Mr. Emotional Vampire."

"It's okay, Queen of My Heart." Angel kissed her.

"Hey, my nickname wasn't nice for you. Yours was nice for me." Cordelia smiled at him.

"What can I say?" Angel asked. "I'm a nice guy." He stood, helping Cordelia up. "Now come on, we should find Jess."

Cordelia nodded, following Angel out of the bedroom, as she shifted Erin in her arms.

Jess and Spike had folded all of his shirts in silence, and were finishing closing up the last of the boxes when there was a knock on the door. Both of them immediately looked at the door, then each other.

"Come in." Spike yelled to the door after a beat.

"It's just me." Harmony smiled, opening the door.

Jess rolled her eyes at the sight of the blonde vampire. It wasn't that she didn't like Harmony; it was just that she couldn't stand how ditzy Harmony could be sometimes. "What can we do for you, Harmony?"

"Eve came in. She's in your office, bossy." Harmony told Jess.

"Why?" Jess raised an eyebrow.

"She said she needed to make arrangements with you." Harmony shrugged. "I'm not really sure. She just said to get everyone down to your office, so now I need to go get your parents."

Jess nodded. "Thanks Harmony."

"Sure thing." Harmony smiled again, closing the door behind her.

"What was that about?" Spike asked.

"Eve said she would know when we all signed the paper to release us." Jess said.

"That means everyone signed it." Spike nodded. "Including Gunn."

"I guess so." Jess agreed. "Come on, we should get to my office."

Spike nodded, following Jessica out of the room.

Jess and Spike entered Jessica's office to find Angel, Wesley, Lorne, Fred, and Cordelia with Erin in her arms all on one side of the room. A quick scan of the room allowed Jess to see that realize Gunn was there as well, although he was sitting on the opposite side of the room from the rest of the fang gang. At Jessica's desk sat Eve with Lindsey standing behind her.

"Nice of you to finally show up." Eve smiled at Jess and Spike.

"Thanks." Spike gave her a mocking grin back.

"So, lets get this done." Jess moved forward.

"Yes, lets." Eve smiled again. "Angel? Do you have the paper?"

"Here." Angel handed her the document she had given Jessica for everyone to sign.

Eve and Lindsey reviewed the signatures on the paper, nodding to each other.

"Everyone signed it." Lindsey looked up at Jess. "And you're still alive. Can't say I was expecting that."

"We're all full of surprises, Lindsey." Jess smirked.

Lindsey nodded. "I see that."

"So, now what happens?" Cordelia asked as she rocked Erin in her arms. She was anxious to get out of Wolfram and Hart.

"Now." Lindsey smiled at the young mother. "You leave."

"It's that simple?" Angel raised an eyebrow.

Lindsey nodded. "It's that simple."

"No it's not." Jess shook her head. "The Senior Partner's had nothing to say about this? They are just going to let us walk away?"

"Well, they had a lot to say about it, actually." Eve told her. "Mostly how you all know too much now. You can't be trusted."

"We never were trusted." Wesley spoke the truth. Wolfram and Hart had never cared for the fang gang or completely trusted any of them.

"We're letting you walk out of this before they reign down on you." Lindsey told them. "They will eventually find you, and they want you dead. You know too much about this company and how we work. Understand what is now going to happen. You are now our biggest problem."

"So, why not kill us?" Jess asked.

"Because you did me and Eve a favor by leaving this place, so we are going to do you a favor and let you walk away." Lindsey told her.

"But not far." Gunn spoke for the first time since he had entered the room. The brain upgrade given to him by Wolfram and Hart was wearing off each second he sat there. He could feel it, and he was beginning to realize how stupid he had been acting the past few months because of it.

"That's right." Lindsey told him. "Not far."

"So basically you're wedging war on us right now?" Jess asked.

"We're letting you know we will not exist in a world with you. Wolfram and Hart won't allow it." Eve told them.

"We're not friends." Lindsey said.

"We never were." Wesley said.

"And never will be." Fred added.

"Well, as long as you understand that." Lindsey told them with a smile. "We'll be seeing you around, it's safe to say."

"Yeah." Angel said. "Just know something. You can't threaten us. We'll win in the end because we're here for the right reasons."

"You'll lose in the end because you're weak." Lindsey sneered at him.

"We'll just have to see about that, won't we?" Lorne asked.

"Can we leave now?" Cordelia stood. She didn't care if Wolfram and Hart was threatening them or not at this point. She just wanted to get out of the office; they could deal with Wolfram and Hart once they were settled back into the Hyperion.

"You're free to go." Eve told her.

"Then, let's go. We're done here." Cordelia grabbed Angel by the hand and led him out of the office before he could say another word.

"I guess we are all going then." Wesley said to the room.

Gunn stood, making eye contact with Jess for the first time since he had yelled at her. "Yeah, we should get going. Don't want Angel and Cordy making it back to the hotel before the rest of us. I can only imagine where Cordelia will throw all of our stuff if we ain't there to get it ourselves."

Jess laughed, smiling back at Gunn, and letting him know things between them were going to be okay. She wasn't angry that he had yelled at her earlier. Maybe she deserved it.

"Come on then." Fred motioned. "Let's go home."

Everyone smiled and followed Fred of the room, except for Spike and Jess who hung behind the group. Once Fred, Wesley, Gunn, and Lorne were out the door, both Spike and Jess turned back to Eve and Lindsey.

"Understand something." Jess said simply. "You come after my family, I'll kill you. You go after Connor, you're dead. You even think about carrying out the threats you made in this room against us and your blood is mine."

"You have no room to negotiate or threaten us." Lindsey replied. "You're done here."

"And I give you about three months tops before you're bloody dead." Spike smirked, looping his arm in Jessica's and smiling down at the girl. "Come on, luv, we've got a hotel to get to."

Jess smiled back, allowing Spike to lead her out of the room, and into the hallway where the rest of the fang gang was waiting for them. None of them seemed too concerned with Wolfram and Hart threats at this point. They would deal with Wolfram and Hart when the time came. They just wanted to get out of there. They were finally going home, and Jessica was thrilled, although, they weren't all there. Connor was missing. Connor would always be the missing piece in Jessica's life from now on. He was the reason she fought, the reason she cared, and the reason she would never give up. She would keep him safe, even if he had no idea who she was. She promised herself that as Angel led the group out of the building.


	67. Chapter 67

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 67**

It had been a week since the fang gang had moved back into the Hyperion Hotel and they were still cleaning the place out. The eight months they had spent away from the Hyperion had taken a toll on the old building, and the place was covered in cobwebs and dust. Cordelia had ordered the entire place be cleaned until it shined, and what Cordelia said went as far as anyone in Angel Investigations was concerned.

Angel and Jess were busying finishing cleaning up the lobby. Jess was glad it was just her and her father, considering everyone else, besides her parents and Spike, had been giving her the cold shoulder since they had arrived home. She had a feeling they were still angry with her. Fred, Wesley and Lorne were a little friendlier then Gunn, but she could still feel the tension coming off all of them when she entered a room. Suddenly, both the vampire and his daughter looked up as they heard footsteps to see Cordelia making her way down the stairs with a giggling Erin in her arms.

"Look who woke up from her nap." Cordelia cooed at Erin as she made her way into the lobby.

Angel smiled to see his three-month-old daughter and wife enter the room. "Hey." He kissed Cordelia and ran his hand over Erin's straight, black hair.

"How's the cleaning going?" Cordelia asked.

"It's lovely." Jess said sarcastically, throwing herself on the couch. "I think my muscles are actually sore from it." She scrunched up her nose. "I'm never sore."

Cordelia laughed at her oldest daughter. "Where's Wesley and Fred, I thought they were supposed to be helping you?"

"They ran out to get more cleaning stuff." Angel said, taking Erin from Cordelia. Erin immediately found comfort in her father's broad chest, and nuzzled close to him.

"Well, why don't you two take a break?" Cordelia asked Jess and Angel. "I'll make you something to eat."

"Sounds good to me." Jess smiled at her mom, stretching out on the couch. She was tired from all the cleaning she had done.

"Well, you watch Erin." Angel handed his youngest daughter to his oldest. "And I'll help your mom in the kitchen."

"What?" Jessica shot up off the couch as Angel handed Erin to her. "No. I didn't sign up for babysitting duty."

"Well, that's what happens when you have a little sister." Angel told her.

"No way. I didn't ask for one." Jess joked back. "She just happened. I'm not dealing with the repercussions of _your_ actions." Jess raised an eyebrow at Angel and Cordelia.

"Just watch her." Angel told his daughter.

"Fine, fine." Jess sighed, smiling down at her little sister. "I'll tell you Erin, if you weren't so cute, forget about it. There would be no compromising for me to watch you."

Cordelia smiled as she watched her oldest daughter with her youngest daughter. She was sure they had made the right decision about leaving Wolfram and Hart, no matter what Eve and Lindsey had threatened.

Angel quickly scooted Cordelia into the kitchen, closing the door behind them, and wrapping his arms around her, kissing her neck softly.

"Well, hello to you too." Cordelia giggled as Angel ran kisses up and down her neck. "Angel, what are you doing?"

"Well, we are supposed to be making a snack..." Angel looked up at his wife with a sly grin, before continuing to kiss her.

Not that Cordelia didn't like the attention Angel was giving her, but she had to wonder…"What's gotten into you today?"

Angel looked back up at Cordelia with innocent eyes. "I can't just be happy to be around you?"

Suddenly, a smile crept across Cordelia's face. She knew exactly what Angel was doing. "You don't want to clean anymore. You think if you butter me up enough I'll forget all about it, and you won't have to keep scrubbing the lobby down."

"What?" Angel was shocked. Cordelia knew him so well. "No. That's not it."

"That's exactly it." Cordelia smiled, turning away from him and making her way over to the refrigerator to grab a pint of blood for Jessica and Angel. "And guess what, buddy, you're still cleaning."

Angel sighed. "Cordy, its just, we've been cleaning all week and I have barely gone out on a case and I think Jess is ready to stake me or Spike or maybe herself. And Fred is grumpy, and since she's grumpy Wesley's grumpy and then Gunn starts in on how Wesley and Fred are grumpy, and cleaning turns into a rumble." Angel explained what had been going on the past week at the Hyperion Hotel.

"All of that is happening because of cleaning?" Cordelia raised an eyebrow.

Angel nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, you're almost done with it, anyway." Cordelia gave him a grin before carrying a cup of blood out to Jessica, but she didn't quite make it to the door, as she felt Angel's arm snake around her waist and pull her back into a long kiss.

Gunn sighed as he took a break from sweeping the basement floor. He and Spike had been assigned to clean it out by Cordelia. He stood, watching Spike taking out some of the weapons Angel had put down there before they moved out because he either didn't use them anymore and they were taking space up in the weapon's closet, or they were too old to use anymore.

"He's got a bloody arsenal down here." Spike said, taking out an old crossbow of Angel's.

Gunn nodded. "We used to need them all."

"All these weapons?" Spike was surprised.

"Yeah. Back when Angel Investigations was at its peak we needed all those weapons for our cases." Gunn told him.

"Really?" Spike was impressed.

Gunn nodded. "Yeah. Me, Angel, Wesley, Jess, Connor…" Gunn's voice trailed off. "Well, it will be hard to get the business up and running like it was."

"Why?" Spike was suddenly curious to hear Gunn's response.

"I just mean we're a super strong person down." Gunn said.

"You mean Connor?" Spike seemed to know what Gunn was talking about.

"Well…yeah." Gunn said. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I get why Jess did what she did. She wanted to protect him. I get that."

"Really?" Spike asked. "Because you didn't seem to understand before."

"Look, I know what I said, but that wasn't me talking, not all of it. It was that stupid brain upgrade Wolfram and Hart gave me. I mean, I was mad Jess tampered with my memories, but she did it to save her family, and I know how much family can mean to a person."

"Well, you still hurt her." Spike said.

"Like you never have." Gunn mumbled as he went back to sweeping the floor.

"Excuse me?"

"All I said was, you've hurt Jess too." Gunn turned to face Spike. "So don't act like I'm the only person who's hurt her."

Spike shook his head. "I made a few mistakes, but she understood them. Besides, when you all were ready to throw her out on the street, I was there for her."

"You think you should get brownie points for that?" Gunn snapped. "I was there for that kid since the damn day she popped out of her mother. I love Jess like she was my own!"

"Then treat her like it every so damn often!" Spike told him. "No one except her damn parents and me have been letting things get back to normal around her. You, Wesley, Fred, Lorne…you've all been prancing around her like she is the damn enemy since we came back to this hotel. She lost Connor, don't push her out any farther then she already is, because I've known girls like her, and when they snap, it's not pretty for anyone involved."

"What do you mean snap?" Gunn raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, she is exactly like the slayer, except Jess has a temper on her." Spike told him. "Once Buffy feels like you've push her away, she's done with you. She might not say it, might not let you know, but she'll never let you back in. Something big is coming. I can feel it, Angel can feel it, and Jess can feel it. I bet even you can feel it. I don't think this is the time to be having a civil war under our own damn roof, when there is a war against evil out on the bloody streets, are you following me?"

Gunn nodded, realizing Spike was probably right. The group, as a whole, had been pushing away from Jessica, distancing themselves from the young girl since they had arrived back to the hotel, but what else could be expected? She had betrayed them. That wasn't something they were just going to forget about.

"Maybe I should try and talk to her a little bit." Gunn said.

"Yeah. Maybe." Spike turned back to the weapons, and began arranging them.

Gunn realized that was the end of his conversation with Spike so he too went back to work, sweeping the basement floor.

Fred and Wesley entered the lobby with bags of cleaning products in their hands to find Jessica fast asleep on the couch with a sleeping Erin on her stomach. The baby had one thumb in her mouth, and the other little hand tightly gripped to her older sisters navy blue long sleeve shirt.

"They look adorable." Fred whispered to Wesley. Sure, she was still a little hesitant around Jess, but she did not dislike the girl one bite. In fact, she loved Jessica like she was her niece. She was just disappointed in the choices the teenager had made over the past few months.

Wesley nodded. "Come on, let's go find Angel and give him these." He nodded down to the bags in his hands.

Fred nodded, tiptoeing through the lobby with Wesley behind her so that they wouldn't wake up Jessica or Erin. They both made their way into the kitchen to find Angel and Cordelia in the middle of a passionate kiss. Angel's hands were working at the bottom of Cordelia's shirt, fumbling to pull it off of her.

"Wow, sorry." Fred turned, bumping into Wesley who in turn dropped the cleaning supplies.

Cordelia and Angel quickly broke apart, both embarrassed. Cordelia's cheeks turned a bright shade of red as she fixed her shirt and if Angel could blush, he would have.

"You guys are back." Angel stated the obvious.

"Yeah." Wesley said, picking up the cleaning supplies. "We got everything you asked for."

"Thanks." Angel said as he watched Cordelia pick back up the cup of blood she had been bringing Jessica twenty minutes ago.

"I'm just going to go give this to Jess." Cordelia said.

"She's asleep." Wesley told the mother.

"She's supposed to be watching Erin." Angel said quickly, annoyed that Jess wasn't doing what he had asked her to do.

"She's sleeping too." Fred smiled, turning to Cordelia. "Aw, Cordy, they are absolutely adorable out there together. Go look!"

Cordelia laughed at Fred's enthusiasm, nodding. "Okay." She walked outside into the lobby and felt her heartbreak in complete joy as she saw her two daughters fast asleep on the couch. "Angel, come look."

Angel was at her side in a moments notice, and couldn't help the smile that formed on his face as he took in the sight of his two daughters. It was adorable. It was perfect. Suddenly the smile faded from his face. It wasn't perfect. Connor should be there.

"Angel, I don't want to wake them." Cordelia whispered to her husband, snapping him out of his train of thought.

"It's been a long day." Angel said. "We should just let them sleep."

"Well, if you guys don't mind." Fred whispered. "Me and Wes were going to go out to dinner."

"Oh, yeah, go." Cordelia smiled. "You guys deserve it for all the cleaning you've been doing."

"Alright, see you later then." Wesley waved to the group as he led Fred to the door.

Cordelia sighed, picking Erin gently off of Jessica, so she would not wake either of her daughters. "Angel, get Jess up to her room, she's tired."

Angel nodded, gathering Jessica carefully in his arms, and carrying her upstairs behind Cordelia who was carrying Erin to her own room.

Gunn and Spike were still in the basement when they heard the phone ring upstairs. They both looked at each other, but neither moved, both assuming someone upstairs would answer it. By the third ring, Gunn sighed, dropping his broom.

"Why isn't anyone answering it?" Gunn asked.

Spike shrugged. "Maybe no ones up there."

Gunn nodded, making his way up to the lobby with Spike behind him. They entered just in time to see Angel running down the stairs and over to the phone, with Cordelia casually walking down behind her husband.

"Angel Investigations." Angel said into the phone. He then grabbed a note pad and began writing things down. "Yes…yes…no we can take care of that…okay…yeah…got it…okay we'll be there in an hour." He then hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Cordelia asked.

Angel smiled. "Our first client since we are back here."

"Really?" Gunn was excited. He couldn't wait to get out of the hotel and do some damage back on the streets. He was sick of being inside. "What's the case?"

"Book store down on the college campus. Some big thing laid its eggs in the basement. They had to close the place down." Angel explained.

"Some _thing_?" Cordelia raised an eyebrow.

"I'm guessing its some kind of demon that needs a dark place for its young to be born." Angel said.

"Dark and quiet." Spike added. "A book store, that's always quiet."

"Could be a coincidence." Gunn offered.

"Or Spike could be right." Angel said. "We should check into it."

"Well, get Wes on the books, and get Jess down here, and we can go kill some demon and its babies." Gunn was anxious to leave.

"Wes is out with Fred." Cordelia said.

"So? Tell him to come home." Gunn said.

"They went to dinner. I'm not going to call him and tell them to cut it short. They deserve a night out." Cordelia told him.

"Fine, fine. Then let's just go kill it." Gunn said.

"Sounds like a plan." Angel looked outside to see the sun was almost set. "We can get moving now."

"Where's Jess?" Spike asked. He knew the young girl would want to be included on their first case where they could actually use a decent amount of force and violence. He could tell she was the type to use action over words any day.

"She's asleep." Cordelia told him. "And we are not waking her up. You guys can handle this. It's just demons eggs."

Angel nodded. "She's right."

"Of coarse I am." Cordelia smiled, fixing the black collar of Angel's shirt. "You guys be careful."

"We will." Angel kissed Cordelia and then pulled her close, whispering in her ear. "And tonight, I want _us_ to spend some _alone_ time."

"Well, we will see what kind of a shape you're in when you get back here, buddy." Cordelia swatted playfully at his arm. "Now get going you guys."

Cordelia sighed as she watched Angel, Spike, and Gunn leave the lobby. She then began picking up all the cleaning supplies Angel and Jess had used on the lobby earlier that day. She wasn't used to the quietness of the lobby now that no one was in there with her. She hadn't had silence like this since Jessica was born. She now realized just how loud her family was.

Suddenly, a loud whistle filled the quiet lobby causing Cordelia to practically jump out of her skin. She whipped around to see Lorne at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sorry, princess." Lorne apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay." Cordelia said, holding her heart. "I guess it's good I'm immortal. I can't have heart attacks this way."

"Very true." Lorne smiled at her, grabbing his bright yellow jacket that matched his pants.

"Where are you heading?" Cordelia asked.

"I have a meeting with a client." Lorne told her. "Seems the word is back out that I'm doing readings again."

Cordelia nodded with a small smile. "Well, good luck."

"Thanks, sugar. Don't count me in for dinner, I probably won't be back in time." Lorne said as he left.

Cordelia sighed, flopping down on the couch. Lorne's comment had just been a slap in the face to Cordelia. He told her not to count him in for dinner, like she was his mother or something. She wasn't sure when, but at some point, she had gone from vision girl with a baby to the mother hen of the group, and she was sick of it. She remembered when Jessica was still a baby and she was still able to be vision girl, and help with cases, and take care of Jessica. Now, it seemed like all she did was housekeeping. She was determined to change that.

Just then, Cordelia heard Erin's cries fill the lobby. The immortal mother ran a hand through her dark curls and bounced up the stairs, hoping Erin's cries wouldn't wake Jess up.

Angel, Gunn, and Spike made their way toward the bookstore on the college campus. They were supposed to meet the man who called the case into Angel Investigations there, but none of them saw anyone in sight as they approached the building.

"I thought you said our client was meeting us here?" Gunn asked Angel.

"He said he would." Angel told him.

"Well then where in the bloody hell is he?" Spike asked. "It's not like we've got all damn night to kill the demon."

"Dude, let's just go in." Gunn motioned to the bookstore. "So we don't get a pay check? Big deal. I'm in the mood to swing this axe around." Gunn held up the axe he had brought with him

Angel nodded. "Alright, let's go." He then led Spike and Gunn into the basement of the bookstore where they encountered a large demon with horns surrounded by a bunch of eggs, which looked like they were starting to hatch.

"Alright, Angel, you take the momma, me and Spike got the babies." Gunn said as he swung his axe and cracked about a dozen eggs.

"Okay." Angel jumped up at the demon, swinging his sword above his head, only to be knocked back to his feet.

The demon lunged at Angel, but was knocked into a wall, smashing a large pile of its own eggs, by Spike. Angel took the opportunity Spike had given him and in a few quick swings, the demon was dead.

"That was damn easy." Spike said.

"Yeah." Gunn nodded. "I'm pretty sure that anyone who knew enough to call us about that demon could have killed it themselves."

Angel ran a hand through his hair, fixing his spikes. "Yeah. That's weird."

"It's also weird that whoever called us didn't meet us." Gunn added.

Angel nodded. "It's just a weird day, I guess. Come on, let's get back to the hotel."

Cordelia entered Erin's room to find the baby hysterical in her crib. Cordelia made her way over and picked up the crying baby, pulling her daughter close to her chest and then making her way over to the rocking chair in the corner, bouncing the baby in her arms.

"Shh…Erin…Mommy's here…no more crying…we don't want to wake your sister…shh." Cordelia soothed the child in her arms.

After a moment Erin's cries stopped and Cordelia continued rocking the baby, afraid that if she stopped Erin would start crying again. Erin was now calm and decided to grab at Cordelia's necklace, yanking hard, and catching Cordelia off guard and forcing Cordelia's head to jerk.

"Erin Doyle Angel." Cordelia said sternly to the baby. "You let go of Mommy's necklace right now."

Erin seemed to know exactly what she was doing as she yanked on Cordelia's necklace harder.

"Erin." Cordelia warned, trying to get her necklace free from the child's grasp, but it was no use, Erin was strong.

"Whoa there, babe." Jess said, entering the room as she saw what was going on. She quickly grabbed Erin's chubby little hand, and forced the baby to let go of her mother's necklace.

Erin seemed a little disappointed, but quickly found an interest on the small button on her pink tee shirt.

"Thanks." Cordelia smiled up at Jess. "Did Erin wake you?"

Jess shrugged. "It's not a big deal. I shouldn't have fallen asleep anyway."

"You were tired." Cordelia said as she watched Jess take a seat on the floor in front of her.

"So, where is everybody else?" Jess questioned as she stretched out on the floor.

"They went out on a case." Cordelia said as she gently tried to pat Erin's black, sticking up hair, down. So far Cordelia's efforts had been unsuccessful. Erin's hair was exactly like Angel's, except Erin didn't need gel to keep it up.

"Without me?" Jess sounded disappointed.

"We thought it was best if we just let you sleep." Cordelia told her.

"Yeah, or maybe nobody else wanted me to go." Jess mumbled.

"What?" Cordelia asked.

"Just, everybody's been so weird around me. I don't think any of them trust me anymore." Jess told her mother.

"Jess, that's not true." Cordelia tried to comfort her oldest daughter, although she could definitely sense the tension that filled the room every time Jess entered it. Wesley, Fred, Lorne, and Gunn all seemed on edge around her daughter, like they didn't forgive her. Cordelia was unsure why. Jess had taken her and Angel's son from them, and they had both forgiven their daughter. Sure, the pain of losing Connor would never go away, but Cordelia would not blame Jessica for it. Not when she had eternity to spend with Jess and Angel, and hopefully Erin because of the immortal blood she had received from both Cordelia and Angel.

"You know it is, mom." Jess said as she sat up. "But whatever. I don't care anymore. They want to be like that it's fine. I don't need them."

"Jess…" Cordelia started, but was cut off by the doorbell.

"Client?" Jess raised an eyebrow, wondering who would ring the doorbell instead of just walking into the hotel.

"I'm not sure." Cordelia stood, shifting Erin, who was now done playing with her button and had moved on to the bottom of her small shirt. "Let's go see."

Jess nodded, following her mother down the stairs. When they got to the bottom, Cordelia moved to the door, opening it, only to find no one on the other side.

"No one's here." Cordelia said, balancing Erin in one arm, and taking a better look outside to ensure no one was there.

"Weird." Jess said, taking a seat on the counter.

Cordelia nodded in agreement, moving to the couch and taking a seat, preparing to feed Erin.

Suddenly, Jess felt as though someone was watching them. She hopped off the counter, looking out the window. "Whoever was there didn't leave yet."

"What?" Cordelia asked, quickly covering her breast and moving Erin closer to her chest.

"Someone's out there." Jess motioned outside.

Cordelia stood, cautiously, a few feet behind her oldest daughter as Jess made her way closer to the door, grabbing a small sword from the side of the weapons cabinet as she inched her way along.

"Jess, be careful." Cordelia warned.

Jess nodded, slowly sliding up next to the door. "Mom, get the hell outta here if something big and nasty comes through this door."

"I'm part demon." Cordelia reminded her daughter.

"I know, but just make sure Erin's safe." Jess said, and before her mother could answer, she lunged out the door, grabbing someone out of the dark and pulling them into the lobby.

Whoever Jess had grabbed struggled for a moment in her grasp, and Jess could tell the person was strong, no the man was strong. She knew it was a man. They would have given Jess a fair fight, had she not been ready for him. Jess quickly jerked the man into the lobby, watching him fly up against the wall and collapse. She then took a step forward.

"What the hell is your deal? What are you doing here? And give me three good reasons why I shouldn't be kicking your ass into that wall." Jess approached the person, ready to take a swing.

But as the man lifted his head, he didn't even need to give Jess one reason not to touch him again. His face alone gave her a thousand reasons.

Jess staggered back, away from him, barely able to breathe his name out. "Connor…"


	68. Chapter 68

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 68**

Jess stood, starring down at the brother she never thought she would see again. He was still on the floor, very still, his eyes tracking Jessica's. Jess too, was still, not moving one muscle in her body. She was still in shock at Connor's sudden, unexpected arrival.

Cordelia was the first to react, remembering her son had no idea who she really was. He never would remember his real family. She moved forward, bouncing Erin in her arms, and smiling as best she could at Connor. "Connor, it's good to see you again. Sorry we never called with your blood tests, but we left the firm…"

Cordelia waited for a response from the boy who was so lively back at Wolfram and Hart, but as she looked at him, she felt like she was staring at the Connor she remembered coming back from Quortoth. The Connor who had kept everything inside.

When Connor said nothing, Cordelia continued. "I assume the firm told you we left. I guess that's why you're here, but I'm really sorry, we don't have the blood tests anymore, although I'm sure Fred could run another one on you…"

"Don't bother." Jess said to her mother, her eyes never leaving Connor's. "He knows what he is."

"What?" Cordelia was confused.

"He knows who he is." Jess said as she continued to look at her brother. "You remember it all don't you, Connor?"

Connor just looked at his sister blankly. "I don't know what I remember. I don't know what's real anymore."

Jess nodded, moving over to the phone, and quickly dialing Wesley's cellphone number. She was certain, from the minute that she locked eyes with Connor, that he remembered. She assumed the memory spell Wolfram and Hart had put on him had worn off like it had on the rest of the fang gang. Now she needed to know why. And she had a feeling Wesley was the only guy around who could help her.

Eve and Lindsey sat in what had once been Jessica's office. Eve had taken it over now, and moved all of her stuff in, throwing out Jessica's desk and pinball machine. She smiled up at Lindsey who was going through a pile of paperwork.

"So, how's it feel to finally be running this place?" Eve asked.

Lindsey smiled back at her. "Better then you ever could imagine."

"So…" Eve made her way over to Lindsey and took a seat on his lap. "What's our first big project here?"

Lindsey sighed. "Angel Investigations…Senior Partners want them gone."

"If we fight them, it means we fight the Powers That Be." Eve said. "Angel and Jess are champions for them, the Powers won't let them die."

"The Powers don't intervene with free will." Lindsey told her. "We fight Angel Investigations and they are willing to fight back until the death, the Powers have no control over that."

"So we make Angel Investigations fight us?" Eve asked.

"Not just us." Lindsey said, smiling at Eve. "The Senior Partners are backing us up now. We don't just fight Angel Investigations. We create hell on earth for them."

Eve smiled slyly at Lindsey's words as she kissed him gently on the lips.

Fred and Wesley were in the middle of a small restaurant when Wesley's cell phone began ringing. He looked down at it, and then back up at Fred who seemed a little annoyed as she ate her diner

"It's the hotel." Wesley told her.

Fred sighed. "Wesley…" Not that she didn't want him to pick it up, it was just that she wanted some alone time for her and Wesley.

"It could be an emergency…" Wesley said.

After a moment Fred nodded. "Fine."

Wesley took a breath, and flipped open his cell phone. "Hello…yes, Jess…what? What…No, I'll be there." Quickly Wesley hung up the phone.

"What was it?" Fred asked.

"It was Jess we have to get to the hotel." Wesley stood, motioning for the waiter to bring the check.

"What?" Fred was confused. "Why?"

"Connor." Wesley said, the shock factor creeping it's way into his voice. "He's back."

That was all Wesley had to say to get Fred out of her seat. She too, began motioning for the waiter to bring the check. They needed to get back to the hotel, and they needed to get there fast.

Angel, Gunn, and Spike made their way back into the hotel lobby to find Cordelia, with Erin in her arms, and Jess both standing in the corner of the lobby, over what appeared to be a young man.

"What's going on in here?" Angel asked, moving toward his wife and daughters.

Jess stepped aside to allow Angel, Spike, and Gunn to get a view of the man on the floor. All three of them could easily see who it was.

"Connor?" Angel was taken back.

Connor stood slowly, clearly unsure of Angel.

It took every muscle in Angel's body for him not to lunge forward and pull his son in close to him. He missed Connor so much, and it stung the vampire to see the boy who would never remember him.

Instead of hugging the boy in front of him, Angel dug his hands into his pockets. "What are you doing here?"

Connor looked at Angel, and then back at Jess, his eyes searching for the answers he didn't have. "I…I don't know."

"Ya alright, man?" Gunn asked, waving his hand in Connor's face, remembering the boy had no idea who he truly was, all because of Jessica's decisions.

"He's knows, Gunn." Jess said, making her way over to the couch. "He remembers."

"You…you remember?" Angel's eyes grew wide as he looked at his son.

Connor shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"What in the bloody hell do you mean you aren't sure?" Spike asked. "Either you remember or you don't."

"_Spike_." Cordelia warned as she felt Erin's little fingers wrap around her wedding band.

"What?" Spiked asked. "It's the damn truth. Either he remembers who he is or he doesn't."

"I'm your son." Connor said to Angel, and then turned to Cordelia. "And you're my mother. Except, you're not my real mom, she died."

"When you were born." Angel said slowly. "She died so you could be born."

"Darla." Connor nodded.

"Yes, Darla was her name." Angel said.

"You're my sister." Connor told Jessica. "We were lost together. Holtz. He took us. We were in the dark for a very long time."

"Quortoth." Jess said, from her seat on the couch. She had her back to Connor, she couldn't look at him. Not after what she had done to him. Everything that was happening to him right now was her fault.

"You did this to me." Connor accused Jess as he took a step closer to his sister. "I have all of these memories mixed up in my head, and I don't know what is real and what isn't, but I know you did this to me, Jessica."

As her name slipped out of Connor's mouth, Jessica tried to fight back the tears that were threatening her eyes. He had just accused her of the biggest crime she had committed against him. She took everything real from him, and now he had it back, and it was all her fault.

"Connor…" Angel took a step forward, afraid Connor would go after Jessica.

"You tried to save me." Connor said as he made his way around the couch to face Jessica. "I know you did."

Jess looked up at Connor, her brow furrowed just like Angel's did when he was confused. "What?"

"I don't know what happened, or why it happened, but I know you loved me, and you saved me the only way you could." Connor told Jess. "I know you did, Jess. And I don't want to know why you did what you did. Knowing you did it because you love me is enough. You don't need to explain yourself to me."

Before Jess could say another word, Connor hand pulled his sister in for a hug. She began to cry into his shoulder, and soon realized he was crying as well. She realized, now, just how much she loved and had missed her brother.

Cordelia, with Erin in her arms, Angel, Gunn, and Spike just stood there in aw as they watched the interaction between brother and sister. None of them could believe what they were seeing.

Jess and Connor quickly broke apart, however, as they heard the lobby door swing open and Wesley and Fred shuffle in.

"What's going on?" Wesley asked quickly, prepared for the worst. The way Jess had talked to him on the phone earlier, the ex-watcher was unsure of what to expect when he and Fred had gotten back to the Hyperion Hotel.

Connor stood, the first to react to Wesley and Fred's arrival. "I'm back."

"I see." Wesley said, a little shocked at how calm Connor was. This as not the same boy he remembered coming back from Quortoth at all.

"We want to know why." Jess stood next to Connor.

"Why what?" Wesley asked.

"Why the spell didn't hold up." Jess said. "Obviously it did for a while there."

"Why would you say that?" Wesley asked.

"Because when Lindsey broke the contract, Connor still didn't remember." Jess reasoned.

"Well, I can't answer why that happened." Wesley told her. "I don't have the resources. I don't even know how the Senior Partners lay out their contracts."

"We should figure it out." Angel spoke up. "Something must have tampered with Connor's mind because even when the contract was broken, he didn't remember anything. Now all of the sudden he does?"

"That's true." Wesley agreed. "Still…"

Angel turned to Connor. "You remember it all now? Everything that happened?"

"It's like I'm stuck somewhere between a dream, reality, and a nightmare." Connor told him honestly. "Some of it makes me feel so happy and content, and some of what I remember is so dark and I feel like I'm falling deeper into a hole. I don't know what I can believe anymore. I just no my family…well…my other family, they don't exist anymore."

"What?" Wesley asked, confused.

"I don't know, they just…" Connor sighed. He was confused by his own words. "They weren't real. They never were."

"When did all of this happen, sweetie?" Cordelia asked her son gently as she stroked Erin's soft cheek.

"It's weird." Connor said, sitting back down on the couch. "I was at the bookstore on campus today." He looked up at Jess and Angel who were now both standing over him, with their arms folded across their chests and the same look on their faces, somewhere between sad and angry. They looked identical, towering over Connor. "I work at the bookstore. I went down in the basement to get some extra copies of a book, and what do I see down there?"

"A demon." Spike cut Connor short, piecing everything together. "You're the one who called us today about the demon at the bookstore, you were supposed to meet us there."

Connor nodded. "The weird part is, I don't know why I called here. I don't know how I even knew the number. I just picked up the phone and dialed it, and you answered." Connor nodded to Angel. "And then everything just clicked."

"No offense, but that's weird." Gunn said. "I mean, you see us all, the contract gets broke, and you still don't remember us, and then for some reason, you just decide to call hear and Angel's voice on the phone makes you remember? That's weird."

Connor nodded in agreement. "I know."

"We should look into it." Fred said.

"How?" Jess asked. "Wesley said it, if we don't know how a Wolfram and Hart contract works, we can't figure this out."

"We could if we had a Wolfram and Hart contract." Angel gave a small smile. "Preferably a copy of the one Jess signed regarding Connor."

"Why?" Gunn asked.

"Did any of us read the fine print on that contract when we got a copy?" Angel asked. "No, none of us did, which means there might be something on it we missed."

"Well, it doesn't matter, because we don't have a copy of it anymore." Jess sighed.

"Doesn't mean we can't get one." Angel said.

Immediately realizing Angel was planning on doing something extremely dangerous and stupid, Cordelia grabbed her husband's arm. "Angel, whatever you _think_ you are going to do, don't."

Angel turned to Cordelia. "Cordy, just trust me." He then turned back to the room. "We need to get back into Wolfram and Hart. We need to find a copy of that contract."

"Easy." Gunn remembered. "I kept one in the safe in my office."

"They probably got rid of the damn safe by now, don't you think?" Spike asked.

"No." Gunn said. "They wouldn't know about it. It was between two floorboards in my office. I had it put in a few weeks after we arrived. It's not in the original design of the building."

"Then that's settled." Angel smiled down at his son, happy to have Connor back, and ready to do whatever it would take to find out why Connor was back. "We are going to Wolfram and Hart and getting that copy."

"You do realize that means we have to bloody break into that place?" Spike questioned Angel's sanity. "And that building is going to be heavily fortified against us since they want us bloody dead, right?"

Angel nodded. "I know. That's why just me, you, Gunn, and Wes are going."

"What?" Jess and Connor said in unison and then looked at each other, trying to hold back smiles. It was easy to see they were comfortable around each other, like the past few months they had spent apart hadn't existed, like Connor had never left.

"You guys are going to stay here with your mom, and Erin, and Fred." Angel told his two oldest children.

"We can fight." Jess said.

"Damn right they can." Gunn agreed. "They should come."

"No." Angel said. He had just gotten Connor back, like hell he was going to put any of his children in harms way. "They'll stay here."

"You're doing it for me." Connor reminded him. "I should come and help."

"You stay here." Angel repeated himself. "No more questions about it."

Before Jess or Connor could get another word in, Angel had taken off into his office. Cordelia did not miss a beat, however, and was two steps behind him with Erin in her arms, closing the door when she got into the office.

"Angel, you're not going back to Wolfram and Hart." Cordelia told him, bouncing Erin in her arms.

"Cordy, I have to." Angel told her as he rummaged in his top drawer to find is favorite dagger. He quickly shoved it into the pocket of his coat.

"Why?" Cordelia asked him.

"Because." Angel sighed. "Connor's back."

"I know." Cordelia said, fighting back mixed tears of joy that her son was back, and worry that Angel was going to get killed. "Why can't we just be happy about that? Why do we need to know why he's back?"

"Because I need to know he's back for good." Angel told his wife, as he kissed her softly on the forehead.

"He knows you love him, Angel." Cordelia told her husband. "I can tell he does. You don't need to prove it to him by going over to that law firm and getting yourself killed over a copy of a contract that doesn't even matter anymore."

"Cordy, I need to do this for him." Angel told his wife. "I _need_ to."

"And Jess and Erin and Connor _need_ their father alive." Cordelia said in desperation. "Well as alive as you can be since you're a vampire and you're walking into a death trap by going over there. Wolfram and Hart is ready for you. They want us dead. You know that."

Angel nodded. "I also know I have to do this." He cupped Cordelia's face in his heads. "I promise I'll come back." He kissed her cheek, and then moved to her mouth, kissing her softly. "Trust me. I wouldn't leave you. Not ever."

Cordelia sighed, leaning into Angel as Erin began squirming around, grabbing at the collar of Angel's long coat. "Just be careful, Angel."

"I will. There's nothing to worry about." He assured her, pulling her closely. "I love you, Cordelia."

"I love you too." Cordelia told him.

He smiled down at her. "I'll be back." And with that he exited the office, rounding up Spike, Wesley, and Gunn and leading them out the door. He had told Cordelia not to worry about him, but the truth was, he wasn't exactly sure about going over to Wolfram and Hart, he just knew he had to do it. He had to do get a hold of that contract and they needed to figure it out because Connor needed them too. And Angel would do whatever he had to do to make sure Connor was okay. He refused to lose his son again.

Angel, Gunn, Wesley, and Spike slowly made their way around the back of Wolfram and Hart, standing outside of the door leading to the basement of the law firm. All of them looked up at the building they had previously worked at and cringed. The place looked a lot scarier now that they were no longer living there.

"So, plan?" Spike asked.

"Well, I was thinking we just break in and get to Gunn's office." Angel said, starring up at the building. "But on the way over here, I decided that was a bad plan."

"I'd say so." Gunn agreed. "So, what are we going to do?"

"What floor was your office on, Gunn?" Angel asked.

"The ninth." Gunn told him.

"Me and Spike can climb up there." Angel said.

"But what about us?" Wesley asked about him and Gunn.

"I'm sure they have detectors set up for vampires by the front doors like the old building had before we took it over. You guys won't set them off. Just be low key and try and meet us in Gunn's office." Angel told them.

"And what happens when someone recognizes us?" Wesley asked.

"You remember nights at this place, hardly anyone ever worked." Angel reminded him.

"Just enough people to get us recognized and killed." Wesley sighed.

"Look, Wes, either you are helping me or you aren't." Angel told him.

"Hey, no one else got that bloody choice." Spike interrupted, but did not continue when he saw the look of annoyance Angel shot in his direction.

"Let's just go do this." Gunn said.

"Thank you, Gunn." Angel smiled at his friend and glad someone was on his side about breaking into Wolfram and Hart.

"Fine, let's go." Wesley sighed, leading Gunn around to the front of the building.

"Ready?" Angel asked Spike.

Spike nodded, leaping up to a small ledge on the fourth floor of the building. Angel quickly followed the blonde vampire, preparing to break into the law firm.

Cordelia paced around the lobby nervously, bouncing Erin quickly in her arms, as Jess and Connor sat on the couch with a bored look on their faces as they watched their mother. Erin too seemed to have the same look of boredom as her older brother and sister as her mother moved swiftly around the lobby with her in her arms.

"I don't think I remember her pacing this much." Connor said to Jess about Cordelia.

"Yeah, she used to not worry like this." Jess agreed with Connor. "Maternal instincts kicked in full force with Erin, I guess."

"When was she born?" Connor asked his now younger sister. It was clear that Jessica's aging process was slowly down, if not stopping at his point, and Connor now looked about two years older then her.

"Who? Erin?" Jess said, curling her legs up closer to her chest as she made herself comfortable on the couch.

"Yeah." Connor nodded.

"A little over three months ago." Jess told him.

"I remember her being pregnant…" Connor nodded toward Cordelia.

"Yeah." Jess looked at her hands. "You…uh…_left_ before she had Erin."

"I figured. I remember the baby at Wolfram and Hart." Connor smiled sadly. "At least I get to know Erin now."

Jess nodded, looking between her brother and sister.

"Anyone hungry?" Fred asked as she entered the lobby with a pizza pie box.

"Starving." Jess smiled at Fred, opening up the box and shoving half of a slice of pizza into her mouth.

"Nice." Connor smiled at his sister's full mouth. "Also, kinda gross."

Jess gave Connor a smug look, before glancing over to her mother to see Cordelia was still pacing with a worried look on her face. "Mom, why don't you come eat?"

"Huh?" Cordelia looked up, snapping out of the trance she was in.

"Eat." Jess said slowly. "Come over here and eat."

"I'm not hungry." Cordelia sighed.

"Come sit then." Jess stood, making a spot for Cordelia on the couch. "I think Erin is getting dizzy with all the pacing you're doing."

Cordelia looked down at Erin to see the child was starring up at her with big, hazel eyes that looked extremely bored. Cordelia ran a finger across Erin's cheek, only to find that the baby made no effort to grab her mother's finger, instead Erin's lip turned into a pout, and she let out a small cry. Clearly, she felt how worried her mother was, and it was starting to make her feel uneasy.

"Oh…Erin…sweetie…don't cry." Cordelia said gently, only to find her shaking voice made the baby cry more.

"Here." Connor stood, reaching out for Erin. "Let me take her. I'm a champ with babies. I used to watch my cousins all the time." Suddenly, Connor realized what he said and immediately went to fix it. "I mean…well not my cousins…my…well…my fake cousins?" Connor was unsure how to explain the people he was talking about. A few months ago they would have been the only family he had ever known, now he knew who his real family was, and he was so confused.

"We get it." Jess said quickly.

Erin continued to cry, and Cordelia sighed, taking the seat on the couch Jess had given up for her. "Erin, why are you crying, baby?" Cordelia asked the child knowing she could not get an answer from the baby.

"Here." Connor put his arms out again for his little sister. "Trust me." He looked up at Cordelia, contemplating whether he would use the next words that came out of his mouth. He decided he would, they were the truth after all. "Please, _Mom_?"

Cordelia felt a surge of joy rush through her body as she heard the name Connor had called her. She never thought she would hear that word come from his lips ever again for as long as she lived, and yet she had heard it. Suddenly, she felt a small smile break across her lips as she handed Erin to her older brother. "Just be careful with her."

"I won't drop her, I promise." Connor smiled at Cordelia and then down at Erin, who immediately was calm in her brother's arms.

"Wow, she never gets quiet that fast." Jess observed her little sister.

"She must think I'm dad." Connor said without any thought at all. He knew at some point he had been angry at his father, although now he couldn't remember why. He smiled down at the baby in his arms. "Hey, Erin. I'm your big brother, Connor. It's nice to finally meet you."

The baby cooed at her brother, and it took all the energy Cordelia had in her body for her not to start crying with joy as she watched her son and youngest daughter interact.

"Holy crumb cakes!" Lorne's voice filled the lobby, causing everyone in there to jump. "Connor! He's here!"

"We know." Fred told the demon.

"Why? Why's he here?" Lorne was confused.

"He remembers." Jess said simply.

"Remembers?" Lorne's voice squeaked. "As in he remembers trying to kill Cordelia, and now we are letting him hold Erin?" Lorne couldn't believe the scene in front of him.

"Lorne!" Cordelia was shocked the demon would say that, and for a moment, her thoughts were taken from worrying about Angel to being angry at the green demon in front of her.

Connor laughed, however, sporting the same rare smile Angel did every once in a while. "It's okay, Mom." He then handed Erin back to Cordelia and stood, nodding at Lorne. "To be real honest with you, everything is a blur. I can't remember details, or exact things, I just…I don't know what I remember."

Lorne raised his eyebrow, his eyes shooting back between Jess, Cordelia, and Fred.

"He's telling the truth, Lorne." Jess assured the demon. "Trust me."

"Last time we trusted you, we ended up running an evil law firm and getting our memories written over." Lorne said.

"True." Jess was getting sick of everyone blaming her for the whole Wolfram and Hart deal. They all didn't have to follow her; she had done what she had to. "But then again, you didn't seem to mind at the time."

Lorne went to say something, but decided against it, realizing that maybe it was time he let Jess off the hook a little. "I guess." He moved to the kitchen. "I need a drink, anyone else?"

"We're okay." Fred told him.

Lorne looked around the lobby, only then realizing just how quiet it was. "Where's everyone else?"

Angel and Spike silently and swiftly scaled the building of Wolfram and Hart, making their way around the edge of the ninth floor, until they found the window that belonged to Gunn's old office.

"This is it." Angel told Spike.

Spike nodded, looking into the dark office. "Now what do we do?"

Angel looked around the edge of the window, carefully taking in the design of it. "I bet we can get the glass free if we can manage to break the corners out." Angel said. "This glass looks like it just slides in and sits there."

"Well, that's bloody safe." Spike said.

Angel raised an eyebrow at Spike before going back to staring at the glass. "For some reason, I've got a feeling safety isn't the number one thing for this company."

Spike nodded. "I get that." He then moved to the opposite corner of the window from Angel. "Come on, let's get this thing out."

Angel nodded, and both vampire's began breaking off the corners of the window, they then carefully moved the window out of it's place, exposing the office.

"Hold the window while I go in." Angel said, handing the glass off to Spike.

Spike took the glass from Angel as the dark haired vampire slid into what had once been Gunn's office. The room was dark, but Angel's eyes needed no time to adjust. He quickly moved into the room, but jumped when he heard a loud, crashing noise.

"Sorry, mate." Spike apologized as he climbed into the office.

Angel turned to the other vampire, to realize Spike had dropped the window the nine floors down to the street. Angel quickly made his way over to the empty window and looked down at the shattered glass all over the steps of Wolfram and Hart.

"Well, that will cause some unwanted attention." Angel growled at Spike.

"Yeah, or it will cause some of the bloody security guards in here to run outside to see what happened instead of sitting around inside this place, possibly finding us." Spike explained why he had dropped the glass.

"Well, let's just hope Wes and Gunn get up here before any security." Angel sighed.

"Relax, relax." Gunn whispered as he and Wesley stepped out of a dark corner of the room. "We're already here."

"How'd you get up here so damn fast?" Spike asked.

"We used the elevator." Gunn told them.

"So you had no problem getting in here?" Angel asked.

"A slight problem." Wesley sighed. "So we need to get out of here fast."

"What _slight_ problem?" Angel asked.

"Harmony." Wesley said, almost annoyed. "She saw us, waved to us, and Gunn decided to wave back to her."

"I forgot she's on the wrong side again." Gunn told Angel. "I mean, once she was bad, then she wasn't so bad, then she was working for us, now she isn't…it can get confusing."

"Well, the only thing helping us here is that Harmony is as dumb as they come." Spike said, remembering his old flame. "It could take her a couple of days to realize we aren't supposed to be in here."

"Or, a couple of minutes." Harmony's voice bellowed into the room as she flicked the lights on.

Angel, Spike, Wesley, and Gunn all looked up at the door to see Harmony standing there with about a dozen heavily armed security guards behind her, and Eve and Lindsey pushing their way through the crowd.

"Good work, Harmony." Lindsey told the blonde vampire.

"Thanks." Harmony smiled. "Its all part of the job." Then the vampire's expression changed as she looked over at Angel. "Wow, Angel! Did you get a haircut?"

Angel rolled his eyes as he pulled the small dagger out of his pocket, and looked at Wesley, Gunn, and Spike.

"Don't try anything stupid." Eve told Angel as two of the guards stepped forward. "We'll kill you before you even move an inch."

Angel then looked back at the window he and Spike had come in, trying to figure out a way to get out of the law firm without getting anyone killed. He realized then, just how trapped they were as about eight more heavily armed security guards climbed in the window. Angel, Wesley, Spike, and Gunn were surrounded.

Cordelia was sitting at the counter in the lobby, rocking Erin to sleep, with Fred next to her, and Lorne on the opposite side of the counter, drinking a sea breeze. All three of them were watching Jess and Connor who were sprawled out on opposite couches, both asleep, with the empty pizza box on the table between the couches.

"They must have been tired." Fred whispered about Jessica and Connor. "Jess never goes to bed this early."

"It is three in the morning." Lorne said, looking at his watch.

"It's just been a very long night for all of us." Cordelia sighed, looking down at Erin who seemed to agree with her mother as her tiny eyelids began to close. Cordelia then looked back up at Jessica and Connor. "I can't believe Connor's back."

Fred nodded. "Me either. And the way he is now. He's just so…"

"So happy." Lorne finished Fred's thought.

Fred nodded, looking at Cordelia, to find the immortal mother smiling at the sight of her two oldest children on the couch.

Suddenly, however, Cordelia's expression changed as her eyes went white, and she jolted back, causing Erin to cry, which in turn caused Jess and Connor to jump up from the couch.

"What's wrong?" Jess was on her feet in two seconds flat and was at her mother's side, as Cordelia's vision ended. "Mom? What happened? What did you see?"

"Oh no…" Cordelia's eyes began to fill with tears.

"What?" Jess asked again, as she took a clearly distressed Erin from her mother's arms, and handed the crying baby over to Connor. "Mom, what did you see?"

"They're in trouble." Cordelia was now walking over to the weapons cabinet, with Jess trailing behind her.

"Who is?" Jess asked. "Mom?" She grabbed Cordelia by the arm and pulled her toward her. "Mom, who's in trouble?"

"It's your dad." Cordelia said as fear began to rise in her voice. "And Spike and Gunn and Wesley."

"What's wrong with them?" Fred's eyes grew wide as thoughts of Wesley in danger began to race through her mind.

"They got caught." Jess seemed to know what Cordelia's vision had been about. "At Wolfram and Hart. They are in trouble there?"

Cordelia nodded slowly, as she remembered her vision and what Lindsey and Eve planned to do to Angel, Wesley, Gunn, and Spike, if no one got there to save them in time. Cordelia quickly dropped some stakes and a crossbow into her bag as she cursed Angel for not listening to her when she told him going over to Wolfram and Hart would be dangerous.

"What are you doing?" Jess asked her mother.

"Going to save your father." Cordelia said.

"What?" Jess shook her head as she reached out and took her mother's bag from her. "No, you're not. Me and Connor will go, you stay here with Erin."

"Yeah." Connor agreed, handing Erin off to Fred.

"No. Fred and Lorne can watch Erin." Cordelia tried to grab her bag back from Jessica. "You, Connor, _and I_ are going over to Wolfram and Hart and saving your father and the other three idiots who willingly followed him over to that law firm."

"Mom, I don't think that's a great idea." Jess tried to reason with Cordelia. "You could get hurt, and Dad wouldn't want that."

"Yeah? Well, I didn't want your father going over to that law firm so too bad for him not wanting me to follow him there, and also, I can handle myself. I'm part demon, and I get visions, and I grew up on a hellmouth, not to mention the fact that I managed to push two beautiful little girls out." She gave Jess a tight smile as she pinched her daughter's cheek, in a way that made Jess realize she had just lost the argument with her mother. "I think it's far to say I'm tough enough to handle this. What do you think?"

Jess looked at Connor who looked back at his sister and then shrugged.

"She has a few good points." Connor said.

"Fine." Jess sighed, allowing Cordelia to take back her bag of weapons. "Let's move."

Cordelia nodded, quickly turning back to Fred and Lorne. "Erin should go back to sleep any minute, and she'll be good for at least three hours, okay?"

Fred nodded, looking down at Erin who was already asleep in her arms.

"Okay." Cordelia said, as she took a deep breath, and looked at Jess and Connor. "Come on." And with that she led her two oldest children out of the hotel Cordelia wasn't sure what she was going to do once they got over to Wolfram and Hart, but all she knew was that she had to save Angel, Gunn, Wesley, and Spike. She had just gotten Connor back, and she was not about to let another member of her family slip out of her grasp.


	69. Chapter 69

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 69**

Cordelia, Jess, and Connor rounded the corner to find themselves staring up at the building of Wolfram and Hart. Jess looked around to see that very few lights inside the building were on. She looked at her watched to see that it was close to four in the morning. She remembered most of the employees, when she ran the law firm, leaving at around six o'clock at night for dinner and what not. She knew very few people were working in the building at this hour, and she assumed that the ones who were a threat to her, Cordelia, and Connor would be keeping a watchful eye on Angel, Spike, Gunn and Wesley.

"So, what is the plan?" Jess turned to her mother.

Cordelia looked up at the building and then back at her children. "I'm not really sure."

"Well, what are we dealing with here?" Connor asked. "Maybe we will have a better idea of what to do if we know what we are looking at."

Cordelia sighed, thinking about her vision, and what was going to happen to Angel, Wesley, Gunn, and Spike if they couldn't figure out a way to save them. She decided it would be better not to tell her children what they were dealing with, she was afraid it would scare them. "I think we better just focus on getting in there."

"That bad, huh?" Jess seemed to know her mother too well.

"We should just get in there." Cordelia ignored Jessica's direct question.

"And fast." Connor added, pointing to the broken glass all over the steps up to the building from the window Spike had dropped.

"What is that?" Jessica approached the glass.

"It's broken glass." Connor said.

"Jess, be careful!" Cordelia warned her daughter as she watched the young girl approach the shatter glass.

"What a mom…" Jess mumbled to herself as she bent down next to the broken glass. "Where did this come from?"

"Up there." Connor pointed to the opening in the side of the building that the window should have been in.

Jessica's eyes grew wide as she stared up at the building. "That's Gunn's office." She turned back to her mother and brother. "This looks like it could be bad."

"So we need a plan." Connor said.

"Yeah, and here it is." Jess told them. "We go in there, and we start busting heads until someone tells us where everyone is."

"Jess, that's exactly the kind of thinking that got your father into this situation in the first place." Cordelia said to her daughter. "Except the thing with you and your father is that neither one of you do think, you just do."

"So what?" Jess asked. "Do you have a better plan?"

Cordelia sighed, thinking hard. She didn't really have a better plan, all she knew was they had to get to Angel and the rest of the fang gang. "No…"

"Then it's settled, my plan wins. Let's go." Jess said, moving up the steps swiftly with Connor and Cordelia following her.

Eve and Lindsey led the way down to the basement of Wolfram and Hart as the guards dragged Angel, Wesley, Gunn, and Spike down the hall. They had tied up the four members of Angel Investigations and two guard held stakes to Angel and Spikes hearts while two others held guns to Wesley and Gunn's chest. When they made it down to the basement the guards chained the four men to the wall, and moved to all the doors, guarding them against anyone who wanted to enter or exit the basement.

Eve and Lindsey then stepped forward, smiling evilly at Angel, Spike, Gunn, and Wesley.

"So, boys." Eve spoke up. "We figured you'd drop by sooner or later."

"We were actually expecting later to be honest. Didn't think you'd be so quick to forget our threat on your lives." Lindsey added.

"We didn't forget." Angel growled at him. "We just don't really see you as much of a problem for us."

"I'll bet." Lindsey said as he decked Angel across the face, causing Angel to vamp out for a second.

When Angel's face relaxed again he clenched his jaw. "Remember, Lindsey, the minute I get out of here, I'm a hell of a lot stronger then you are."

"Yes, except for the fact that you won't be get out of here." Lindsey told him with a slight chuckle.

"Like no ones going to come look for us." Gunn said. "Do you really believe that?"

"No. I believe they will come look for you." Lindsey told him, as he pulled a long sword out of one of the guard's holsters. "And when they do, they are dead."

"You'll be the dead one, mate." Spike threatened him. "Jess will rip your throat out."

"We'll see about that. Actually, no I'll see about that. You won't be alive to see anything." Lindsey ran the blade of the sword gently across Angel's chest, slicing open his black button up shirt, and cutting Angel's chest a little. He then did the same to Spike and stopped at Wesley and Gunn. "I wonder who bleeds more, vampires…" He glanced over at Spike and Angel. "Or humans." His eyes feel back on Wesley and Gunn.

"We should find out." Eve smirked.

"Yeah, we should." Lindsey agreed as he sliced both Gunn and Wesley's chest, watching them both wince in pain.

"Wow." Wesley said, trying to mask his pain. "I'm so glad you are able to hurt us when we can't fight back. Makes you a real man."

"Shut up." Lindsey barked at the Englishman.

"What do you want with us, Lindsey?" Angel asked.

"Well, I want you dead, but as I researched you over the years, Angel." Lindsey said smugly. "I ran across information on Angelus. It seems you were the master of torture back in your day. I thought maybe we could try some of your own tactics against you." Lindsey smiled, and looked over to Eve. "What do you think, Eve?"

"I think it sounds good." Eve smiled as she handed Lindsey a hot poker that she had heated in the furnace on the far end of the basement.

Jessica, Cordelia, and Connor made their way up the elevator of Wolfram and Hart and into the main lobby of the building to find it empty, except for one familiar blonde vampire who was sitting at her desk.

"Harmony." Jess growled, moving closer to Harmony's desk.

Harmony looked up, a confused look on her face. "Jess?"

"You've got five seconds to tell us where my Dad and Spike and Wes and Gunn are." Jess threatened her, grabbing a stake out of her mother's bag.

"I don't work for you anymore." Harmony stuck her tongue out at Jessica. "You can't boss me around."

"No. But I can stake you." Jess said, waving the stake in the air. "Duh."

Connor looked over at Jess with a look of confusion. "Just stake her already."

Jess shrugged. "Fine." She turned to see Harmony's eyes grow wide in fear.

"Hold on." Cordelia grabbed the stake from Jessica's hand. "If you stake her, she can't tell us where everyone is."

"Yeah." Harmony agreed with Cordelia nervously. "You need me."

"Not if you don't tell us what we need to know." Jess rolled her eyes as she stepped closer to Harmony.

Again, Cordelia grabbed Jessica's arm. "Harmony, just tell us what we need to know or I _will_ let Jess stake you."

"No need for that." Harmony put her hands up in defense. "But if I tell you, you can't tell Lindsey or Eve I did. I _so_ need to keep this job."

"Fine, deal." Cordelia said to her former friend.

"What? No deal. Kill her." Connor said.

"Yeah." Jess agreed. "Let me kill her."

"_Kids_." Cordelia warned, and watched as both her children immediately shut up. She then turned back to Harmony. "Harmony, where is Angel and everyone?"

"Basement." Harmony said. "Lindsey and Eve were going to torture them or something. I'm not really sure."

"Okay then." Jess clapped her hands together, worried about her father, and Spike, as well as Gunn and Wesley. "Let's move."

Cordelia nodded, as she and Connor followed Jessica to the basement door.

Fred and Lorne sat in the lobby watching Erin in the portable crib Cordelia kept set up in the lobby so she could keep an eye on Erin during the day. The child was sound asleep, sucking her thumb, while her other hand laid on top of her little stomach.

Fred sighed, leaning back into the couch. "Erin looks a lot like Jessica used to when she sleeps."

Lorne nodded. "Except for the fact that Erin has hair as straight as a ruler, and Jessica has those amazing curls from Cordelia."

"Yeah." Fred agreed. "It will be weird when they all get back here, and everything gets back to normal."

"Who?" Lorne was confused.

"Everyone." Fred shrugged.

"You mean when Connor gets back here." Lorne knew exactly what Fred had meant before the Texan had even said it.

"It's just weird he showed up like that." Fred said truthfully. "Out of nowhere he gets his memory back."

Lorne nodded in agreement. "Well, hopefully Angel will get back here in one piece and with that contract so we will all understand why Connor is back with us."

"Yeah." Fred sighed, her eyes again falling on Erin, but her thoughts drifting back to Wesley. She hoped he was safe and that Cordelia, Connor, and Jess would get to Angel, Spike, Gunn, and Wesley in time to save them. "Hopefully they will all get back."

Lindsey watched the expressions on Spike's, Wesley's, and Gunn's faces as he scorched Angel's bare chest with the hot poker. He looked up at Angel, to see that the dark haired vampire had a glaring stare at him, but did not wince in pain at all.

"Well, Angel, I'm impressed. You're not even moving a muscle." Lindsey said.

"Doesn't even hurt." Angel told him, although he was lying. He was in pain, real pain, but he wouldn't let Lindsey know that, not if he planned on getting out of there, and he did plan on that.

"Well, that's too bad." Eve sighed, looking over at Lindsey. "Maybe we should make it hotter?"

Lindsey nodded, moving to the fire to heat the poker more.

"I can't wait to get out of these bloody chains and rattle your damn necks!" Spike threatened Lindsey and Eve.

"You won't get out of them." Eve told him smugly.

"You do realize the rest of my damn family is looking for us, right?" Angel asked.

"It doesn't matter." Lindsey said, returning with the hot poker. "Because they won't be able to find you. Not until it's too late anyway."

"Let's rethink that." Jessica's voice filled the basement, as she swiftly took out two guards, with Cordelia and Connor filing in behind her.

"Take care of them." Lindsey motioned the rest of the guards over to Jessica, Cordelia, and Connor.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Angel's eyes narrowed at Cordelia. He didn't want to see her get hurt, and he was afraid that's what was going to happen to her. He also didn't understand why Jessica would allow Cordelia to come with her to their rescue. Once he got out of there, he and Jessica were definitely having a discussion about allowing Cordelia to go out and fight.

"Saving your butt, buddy." Cordelia told her husband, as she pulled out her crossbow and shot it at an oncoming guard.

Seeing the one guard Cordelia shot go down, two other guards quickly ran at Cordelia, prepared to knock her down. Jessica, however, deflected the two guards by throwing her entire body at them, knocking them into a wall. Connor turned and quickly kicked a guard coming up behind them, as Cordelia struggled to get one of the guards off of Jessica.

"Just kill them!" Eve barked at the guards struggling under Jess, Connor, and Cordelia's grasps.

"Please." Jess growled, as her face transformed into her vampire visage. She quickly bit into one of the guards who had tackled her as the other one struggled against Cordelia.

Connor moved swiftly, just like Angel moved, across the room to Cordelia's side, knocking the guard away from her and onto the floor, he then gave the guard a good kick across the face, watching the Wolfram and Hart employee fall unconsciously to the floor.

"Well, can't say that was hard." Jess said, transforming her face back to its human form, only to see the disapproval and disgust in all of her family member's eyes at how she had bitten into the guard. They did not like when she used her vampire features to beat the enemy, and that was clearly seen in the glances they shot at her.

"I didn't expect them to be able to put up much of a fight against you." Lindsey shrugged at the bodies of the guards that were all over the floor.

"Let us go you bloody idiot!" Spike barked from his spot as he pulled at his chains.

Lindsey looked at Eve who seemed to look a little worried. He sighed, tossing Jessica the keys to the chains that bounded Angel, Wesley, Spike, and Gunn to the wall. "Here. Just let us walk out of here."

Jessica's eyes seemed to glow yellow for a minute, and Angel noticed.

"Jess, let them go." Angel told his daughter. The last thing he wanted to do was put his family in any more danger then they were in, and he had a feeling that if he didn't let Lindsey and Eve leave, something bad would happen to his family.

Jess went to argue, but was cut off by Connor.

"Jess, just let's get everyone out of here safe." Connor tried to reason with his sister, causing everyone in the room to raise an eyebrow. The Connor they remembered coming back from Quortoth never reasoned with others or cared much about anything but fighting, it was all he had known. Now Connor was the sensible one out of the two Angel children.

Jess nodded, giving Cordelia the keys to unlock Angel and Wesley, giving Connor the key to unlock Gunn, and keeping the key used to unlock Spike. She moved toward the blonde vampire, and went to unlock his chains, her back to Lindsey and Eve.

It was the perfect opportunity for Lindsey. He needed to make the first move against Angel Investigations if the Senior Partner's expected to wage war on their enemy. Jessica's back was to him, and no one else would be able to see what he was doing, or stop him in time, even if they could see him. Jess wouldn't even be able to defend herself.

Lindsey quickly picked up one of the swords from a fallen Wolfram and Hart guard and before anyone in the room realized what was going on, he ran Jessica through with it.

"Jess!" Angel managed out as he watched his daughter stare down at the end of the sword that was sticking through her abandoned. He had seen Lindsey pick the sword up; he just hadn't been able to react fast enough.

Jess smiled up weakly at her father, as she examined the blood that was on her hand as she placed it over the wound in her stomach, she then fell to her knees weakly.

"Jessica!" Cordelia rushed forward, gathering Jessica up in her arms, and holding her daughter up in a sitting position, so she would not be able to fall down onto the sword and cause any more damage to herself.

Connor took in the scene in front of him, his mother cradling his mortally wounded sister in her arms. He saw the tears streaming down Cordelia's face as she rocked Jessica in her arms as if the teenage girl were just a small child. He watched as Angel rushed forward, gathering both Jessica and Cordelia in his strong arms, and Connor saw Wesley, Gunn, and Spike all looked over at Lindsey, rage in their eyes.

Connor suddenly felt rage rip through his body. He turned to Lindsey, ready to kill the man who had hurt his sister. "You're dead."

Lindsey smiled smugly. "No, I'm not."

And before anyone could stop him, Lindsey had grabbed Eve's hand and taken off up the stairs, Connor went to follow him, but Angel's voice stopped him.

"Connor, not now." Angel told his son, as he slowly examined the sword lodged in Jessica's stomach.

"Get us out of here." Wesley instructed Connor as he referred to the chains that were still bounding him, Spike, and Gunn to the wall.

Connor found himself nodding numbly as he moved and unlocked Wesley, Spike, and Gunn's chains, his eyes then fell back on Jessica, Cordelia, and Angel. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I'm…fine…" Jessica managed out, through a clenched jaw.

"You gotta get that sword out of her, Angel." Gunn told him.

Angel nodded. "I know. I know." He looked over at Cordelia. "Hold her steady, Cordy."

Cordelia looked blankly at Angel. "What?"

"Hold Jess." Angel told her, as he clamped his hands around the sword that was sticking through Jessica. "Jess, I'm going to pull this out, okay?"

Jess nodded, weakly, closing her eyes.

"It'll hurt for a second." Angel warned her.

"Do it!" Jess said with all her strength.

Angel nodded, yanking the sword out of Jessica in one swift, painful, pull.

Jess immediately collapsed into Cordelia, her blood spilling all over her and her mother.

"She's bleeding." Connor's eyes grew wide as he stated the obvious.

"Too much." Wesley commented, moving toward Jessica, and applying pressure to her stomach wound. "We've got to get her out of here."

"And to a hospital." Spike said.

"No hospital." Angel told him, pulling Jessica up and into his arms.

"What? Angel, we have to!" Cordelia panicked, tears in her eyes as she took in the shape of her first-born child, bleeding to death in her husbands arms.

"She's part demon." Angel told them. "Her blood isn't normal. Any hospital will be able to see that. We take her to one, we might never get her back."

Spike nodded, understanding. "We need to get her back to the hotel, patch her up, and get some damn blood into her."

Angel nodded.

"Well move it, or she might not make it back there!" Cordelia's voice was filled with worry and panic as she watched the color slowly drain from Jessica's cheeks.

Angel nodded again, swiftly moving up the steps, with Jessica in his arms and everyone else behind him. He looked down at his blood soaked shirt, but it wasn't his blood on it, it was Jessica's. His own injuries were nothing compared to the massive hole in his daughter's stomach.

As he watched Jessica's blood continue to seep through her shirt and onto his own, Angel promised her silently, whether she made it or not, that he would kill Lindsey for what he had done to her. He would kill everyone and everything associated with Wolfram and Hart.


	70. Chapter 70

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 70**

Fred and Lorne sat in the lobby attempting to get Erin back to sleep. Lorne was singing to the small baby, but she continued to scream her lungs out. Erin had slept for three hours and was now wide-awake, clearly hungry.

"I wish Cordelia would come home soon." Fred said over Erin's cries. "Erin won't be quiet until she is fed."

"Shouldn't she be starting to eat solid food?" Lorne asked about Erin.

"A couple more weeks I think." Fred said, covering her ears as Erin's screams grew louder.

Suddenly the front door of the lobby swung open and Angel entered with a bleeding Jessica in his arms, followed by Cordelia, Connor, Wesley, Gunn, and Spike. Erin's cries seemed to immediately stop, as if the baby sensed the panic, confusion and concern filling the room. Lorne and Fred both quickly rose up from the couch.

"What happened?" Fred's eyes grew wide as Angel rushed Jessica over to the couch.

"Lindsey ran her through with a sword." Angel said hurriedly as he spoke of Jessica. "She's lost too much blood."

Fred and Lorne looked over at Jessica to see that her eyes were closed and she was breathing shallowly, somewhere on the verge of unconsciousness.

"What's going to happen to her?" Connor asked his father as he watched Cordelia rush over to Angel's side, gathering Jessica's limp hand in her own.

"I don't know, Connor." Angel said as calmly as he could, he then looked up at Spike. "Go get some blood from the kitchen. We need to get something into her."

"I don't know if we've got enough blood in that refrigerator to fill her back up." Spike said, only now realizing just how much blood Jessica had actually lost. He could sense it in the room now; it was one of his vampire strengths. He could tell when someone was dying, and he could tell now that Jessica was holding onto a thread at this point. He studied Angel for a moment, realizing that he too must have realized his daughter was dying.

"Then go get some more damn it!" Angel growled at the blonde vampire. "Just get me what's in there and then go get more!"

Spike nodded, quickly making his way into the kitchen.

Angel then turned his attention back to Jessica, applying as much pressure as he could to her stomach wound. "Jess? Stay with me okay? Jess?"

"Come on, baby." Cordelia said, squeezing Jessica's hand gently. "You're stronger then this, Jessica Lynn, you stay with us."

Just then Erin began crying again. Fred moved and picked the baby up. "I'll take her out of here." She then made her way into the kitchen.

Angel nodded, numbly, suddenly looking up at Wesley and Gunn. "Go get something to close this wound with."

"Like what?" Gunn asked. "We just moved back in here, we barely have anything."

"WHATEVER YOU CAN FIND, DAMN IT!" Angel snapped. "Whatever there is! I don't know! Just find something!"

Wesley and Gunn nodded taking off in different directions.

"Lorne, go help them!" Cordelia told the demon as she watched Jessica struggle for another breath.

Lorne immediately followed after Wesley. He would do whatever Cordelia or Angel asked him to do in order to save Jessica's life.

"What can I do?" Connor asked his parents.

"Go get Spike and see what the hell is taking him so damn long to get some blood out here!" Angel ordered, not meaning to sound as nasty to his son as he did.

Connor nodded, quickly going into the kitchen.

Cordelia's eyes darted all across Jessica's seemingly lifeless body. "I don't understand, why is Jess struggling to breathe? She doesn't even need to breathe, remember?"

Angel shook his head, putting more pressure on Jessica's wound. "I don't know. She might be too weak to control that."

"She's not too weak." Cordelia was in denial that she was losing her first born. "She'll get through this." Tears swelled in the immortal seers eyes. "She has too."

"This is all that was in the kitchen." Spike said, handing Angel two pints of blood as he entered the room with Connor who placed another pint on the floor next to Angel.

"That's it?" Angel was shocked.

Spike nodded, avoiding eye contact with the dark haired vampire. "That's it."

"It won't be enough." Cordelia said, panicking.

"It will have to do." Angel told her, as he handed the pint to Cordelia. "Get her to drink this."

Cordelia moved the pint to Jessica's mouth. "Jess…sweetie…drink this for mommy."

Jessica fought to open her eyes, all the color drained from her face, but somehow the young half-breed found it in herself to take small sips of the blood her mother was giving her.

"Keep going, Jess." Angel cheered his daughter on. "Keep drinking." He looked up at Spike. "Go see if you can get more blood from the butcher."

"The suns up." Spike pointed outside the window, as the sun was slowly rising. "I can't."

"I'll go." Lorne offered as he and Wesley entered back into the lobby. Wesley was carrying some blankets and Lorne had found some string and a needle.

"I'll go with him." Connor offered. He really couldn't do anything else to help, but he wanted to do whatever he could to make sure Jessica made it through.

"This is all we could find." Wesley said, as he and Lorne set down the materials they had found.

"It'll have to work." Angel sighed. "Lorne, Connor, go get that blood."

Lorne nodded, making his way out the front door with Connor tagging along behind him.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Gunn asked, trying to avoid looking at the blood spilling out of Jessica. He had never seen a person bleed that much, and it was making him lightheaded.

Angel looked up at Cordelia, and then back to Jessica. "Cordy, go wash your hands."

"What? Why?" Cordelia seemed confused.

"Just do it." Angel told her as he watched her slowly get up and make her way to the bathroom. He then turned toward the kitchen door. "Fred? Come out here!"

Fred appeared a moment later with a much calmer Erin in her arms. "What?"

"Cordy is washing her hands and when she comes out she will take Erin. I need you to stitch while me and Spike hold Jess down." Angel told her.

Fred nodded, as Cordelia came back out of the bathroom. She handed Erin to the shaking mother and then took a seat next to Angel. "I don't know if I can do this, Angel."

Angel swallowed hard as he took a long look at Jessica. His daughter was dying. He could sense it. His eyes darted up to Spike. He saw the blonde vampire standing tensely over Jess. Spike could tell she was dying too. He needed Fred to at least try and save Jessica's life. She was the only one that could. "Fred, you can do this." He told her confidently, although he himself didn't fully believe his words.

"Are you sure, Angel?" Fred asked.

Angel nodded. "You can, Fred."

"You can do it, Fred." Wesley told his girlfriend. "I believe in you."

Fred nodded, moving the needle and thread toward Jessica's injury as Angel lifted his hands off his daughter's bloody stomach and moved them to her shoulders, holding her steady.

Cordelia could not watch as Fred put the first stitch in and Jessica didn't even flinch. Cordelia now realized just how dire Jessica's situation was. Jess wasn't moving a single muscle as Fred poked at her. Cordelia could see her daughter was getting weaker by the second. She looked down at Erin in her arms to see the child gazing at her mother with a heartbreaking look in her hazel eyes, as if she knew what was happening to her older sister.

Lorne and Connor made their way swiftly down the street to the butcher Angel got his blood supply from. They got to the backdoor which was usually where Angel would pick his blood up. Connor jumped up the back steps, knocking fiercely on the door.

No answer.

Connor knocked again, harder then the last time.

Again, no answer.

"What the hell?" Connor seemed to growl.

Lorne checked his wristwatch and sighed, realizing what time it was. "It's still really early. I can't even imagine the butcher being open at this time."

"Well, that's too bad!" Connor shot back at the demon. "Jess needs to get some blood in her or she will die!"

"I know." Lorne said. "I just don't know where else we can get some from."

Connor shook his head, looking down at his hands, and then he realized something. He quickly looked back up at Lorne. "I've got an idea."

"Well, I'm all ears." Lorne said.

"Good." Connor said, turning and leading Lorne back the way they came.

"Where are we going?" Lorne asked.

"Back to the hotel." Connor told him.

"We don't have any blood." Lorne reminded him.

Connor looked back down at his own wrists. "Yes we do." He then began running down the street, forcing Lorne to follow him.

Fred had finally finished stitching Jessica's stomach up. She let out a sigh, looking down at her shaking hands, covered in Jessica's blood. She then looked back up at Angel who was still holding Jessica's steady, and Cordelia, who was pacing nervously with Erin in her arms.

"We need to get her back done as well." Wesley said from his spot over Angel. "The sword went all the way through."

"Try and get some more blood in her first." Angel looked up at Spike and Gunn who were both standing near the last pint of blood.

"Here." Spike handed it to Angel who moved it to Jessica's mouth.

"Drink." Angel told his daughter.

Slowly Jessica's eyes opened, and she struggled to breathe. She took a sip, and then closed her eyes again; too weak to even speak anymore.

"Let's turn her over." Gunn said, moving to help Angel.

"Be careful with her." Cordelia's voice came out shaky.

Angel nodded to his wife, and then, with Gunn's help, turned Jessica over onto her back. Jess let out a small cry of pain, but it soon subsided as Fred began to stitch up the bloody whole in Jessica's back.

After about ten minutes, Fred was done stitching completely. She sighed, standing slowly. "She's all finished."

"Thank you, Fred." Angel told her as he moved Jessica back onto her back. "You should go get cleaned up." Angel pointed to Fred's blood-spattered hands.

Fred nodded slowly; as if she didn't believe her hands were so bloody. She then made her way into the bathroom.

Wesley sighed. "I should…" He pointed in the direction Fred had gone and then followed her, sensing something was wrong with his girlfriend.

Spike looked over at Gunn, then back down at Jessica, Angel, and over at Cordelia with Erin. Clearly, it looked as though the family could use some alone time, Spike thought. Especially if there was a chance Jessica wasn't going to come back from this, and by the look of her, Spike didn't think she would. He had seen dying people, he had seen dead people, hell he was dead, and Jess didn't looked right. Her coloring was gone, and Spike could sense she was holding on with every little bit of strength she had left, she was a fighter all right.

"Come on, Gunn." Spike patted Gunn on the back, motioning for the young man to follow him. "Let's let them be."

Gunn looked at Jessica, Angel, and Cordelia with Erin, and nodded, understanding what Spike meant. The family needed to be alone. He turned to Spike, and then led the blonde vampire into the kitchen.

Angel sighed, looking up as Cordelia took a step closer to him and Jess. Cordelia was shaking with Erin clinging to her. Angel could tell the events of the evening were all too much for Cordelia to take in. He watched her slide down onto the floor next to him, taking Jessica's hand into her free one that wasn't balancing Erin.

"She's going to be okay, Cordy." Angel tried to assure his wife, but it was hard to do when he himself wasn't sure. Jessica was in bad shape, and had finished all the blood they had in the kitchen; if Lorne and Connor didn't get back soon with more blood they would lose Jess for sure.

"Angel, I never realized how small she was." Cordelia starred down at Jessica. It was true, Jess stood maybe a total of five feet and four inches, if she had the right shoes on, which she never did since she lived in sneakers. With the color gone from her skin, Jessica's cheekbone and collarbone were both extremely defined. Cordelia never realized before just how tiny her oldest daughter was, and she didn't understand how such a petite girl could fight the way Jessica did. Then Cordelia remembered how Buffy was built, and realized that Jessica was built exactly the same way as the slayer.

"She's tough, Cordy." Angel told her, and he meant it. He had seen Jessica fight, he had seen his daughter lose people she cared about and carry on, he had seen her make sacrifices, and he knew how strong she was.

"Where's Connor and Lorne with the blood?" Cordelia asked the question as she stared down at Erin, who was shivering in her mother's arms. It was clear that the baby knew something was wrong.

"They'll be here soon." Angel said, hoping he was right. Connor and Lorne needed to get back quick, he decided as he watched Jessica fight against the unconsciousness forcing its way onto her body.

Wesley followed Fred into the bathroom, to find her scrubbing Jessica's blood feverishly off of her hands. She washed her skin until it was raw; as if she would never be able to get her hands fully clean again.

"Fred?" Wesley asked.

Fred didn't respond, she just continued to scrub her hands.

"Fred?" Wesley took a step forward, grabbing Fred's hands, and stopping her from cleaning them.

Fred looked down at her hands, and then up at Wesley, her eyes filling with tears. She was shaking as she fell into Wesley's arms. "I've never seen that much blood before."

"Jess is alright." Wesley told her as he held her close. "And you fixed her."

"I tried." Fred took a breath, and Wesley could tell she was about to go on one of her long tangents that she used to be famous for. She only did it now when she was nervous or upset. "I've never stitched someone up before. I read about it in books all the time, and from what I remember you pull everything tight and just stitch, so I did, I just stitched and stitched, but I'm pretty sure it can be considered a fact that if Jessica wasn't a demon she would have died already because the significance of her blood lose would have forced her body into shock…if she went into shock I wouldn't have been able to help her and then I would have let everyone down and…"

"Fred, shhh. It's alright." Wesley told her. "You did fine. She's okay."

Fred looked up at Wesley, her eyes big. "Wes, I think she's dying. If she doesn't get some blood into her soon, it's unavoidable. A blood loss like that…"

"That's why Connor and Lorne went to get more blood." Wesley reminded her. "Jess is going to be just fine, Fred." He pulled her closer to him, kissing her on her forehead.

Gunn sighed as he watched Spike pace around the kitchen. The blonde vampire's jaw was clenched and his hands were firmly dug into his pockets.

"You alright?" Gunn asked, already able to see that Spike wasn't.

"She's bloody dieing out there." Spike motioned to the living room as he spoke of Jessica. "And all we are doing is sitting in this damn hotel!"

"What do you want us to do?" Gunn asked.

"We should be going after the damn people who did this to her! We should be going after Wolfram and Hart!" Spike was full of rage. He couldn't believe what had happened to Jessica, and he swore to himself he was not about to lose her. She was too important to him, although he wasn't sure where she fit into his life anymore, or if he even fit in hers now. All the vampire knew was Jess meant something to him, and he would not let her die in vain.

"You don't think Angel's going to go after them?" Gunn asked. "He will. He just knows right now isn't the right time. If something does happen to Jessica, _which_ it won't, he wants to be here."

"Jess isn't going to make it." Spike said, and as soon as the words came out of his mouth, he realized the weight of them, and immediately wanted to take them back, as if not saying them would stop him from thinking them.

"Yes she will." Gunn said. "I know she will. She's strong, I've known her since the damn day she was born and that girl has been through more in her short little life then most see in a lifetime. She'll make it through this. She has to…"

"Why?" Spike asked him, wanting to here Gunn's answer.

Gunn looked down at his hands. "Because I never got to really apologize to her for everything we all put her through the last few months. Everything I said to her…"

Spike nodded, understanding what Gunn meant. It was clear to the vampire that the man in front of him was struggling with his past actions. Spike sighed, leaning against the counter, and silently praying for Jessica to make it through. He laughed at himself. A vampire praying? Could there ever be anything more odd?

Connor made his way to the front door of the Hyperion Hotel with Lorne trailing close behind him. As Connor went to open the front door, Lorne knocked his hand away, pushing the young man to the side of the building.

"What are you doing? We don't have time for this." Connor said, trying to push past Lorne.

"We also don't have any blood." Lorne narrowed his eyes at Connor as if the demon knew exactly what the vampire spawn was going to do.

"We have blood." Connor said quickly.

"Connor, I know what you are planning to do, and believe me, it's heroic and all, but your…Angel, he won't let you." Lorne told the young man.

"You don't know what I'm going to do." Connor said.

"You think you can give Jess your blood." Lorne saw Connor look away as the demon exposed the vampire offspring's plan. "Angel won't let you."

"Dad won't have a choice." Connor said, and before Lorne could say another word, Connor made his way into the lobby to find Angel and Cordelia, who was still holding Erin, sitting on the floor next to Jessica who was laying on the couch, breathing very shallowly.

"You're back." Relief seemed to cross Cordelia's face as she stood, shifting a very quiet Erin in her arms. The baby had her little hands in fists and was keeping a close eye on her mother as Cordelia moved toward Connor and Lorne.

"We are." Lorne took a deep breath.

Cordelia searched both Connor and Lorne's hands only to find them empty, she then looked up at her son and the green demon. "Where's the blood?"

"We…we um…" Lorne started.

"The butcher wasn't opened yet." Connor said.

"What?" The color in Cordelia's face seemed to drain.

Angel stood, making his way over to Cordelia's side, and crossing his arms in front of his broad chest as he looked at Lorne and Connor. "What do you mean the butcher wasn't opened?"

"It's early, they weren't opened." Connor told his father.

"Jess needs blood." Cordelia was panicking. "We need to get blood in here or…" She couldn't finish her sentence as she looked down at Erin who was staring back up at her.

"She'll get blood." Connor said as he made his way past his parents and over to his sister.

Angel seemed to realize what his son was about to do, two seconds too late. He quickly turned on his heal to see Connor slap Jessica right across the face.

"Connor! No!" Angel said as he led Cordelia and Lorne around the couch to Jessica. "Connor, don't!"

Connor slapped Jessica again, causing her, even in her condition to vamp out, and once her fangs were bear Connor stuck his wrist in her mouth before anyone in the room could object.

Jessica drank from Connor's arm greedily, until she had enough blood in her to realize what she was doing. She tossed his arm away from her, morphing back into her human face. She was still weak, but much better then before.

Angel knew Jessica was coming around because of Connor's blood. Human blood could heal like no other. Regardless of what Angel wanted to believe, he knew the truth; Connor had just saved Jessica's life.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jess asked Connor weakly, as soon as she realized what she had just done. She had just drank from her own brother, his blood was the taste in her mouth, she wanted to throw up.

"Saving your life." Connor replied to her with a smile that matched the one Angel would flash occasionally.

"Jess?" Cordelia quickly made her way over to her oldest daughter, helping Jessica sit up with the one hand that she wasn't balancing Erin in. "You're alright!" She threw her arm around Jessica, pulling her tight. "You're alright!"

"It still hurts a little." Jess winced as Cordelia pulled her close.

"Sorry." Cordelia quickly released her daughter.

"You sure you're okay?" Angel asked, looking Jessica over to make sure she wasn't still bleeding.

"I'm fine." Jess assured him. She still felt a little weak but she would be all right.

"You should rest." Angel told her.

Jess did not argue, but instead just made herself comfortable on the couch which was even more indication that she still felt weak. Jessica never agreed with anything anyone told her to do, even if she knew they were right, but now she was willingly listening to her father's advice.

"I'll go make you something to eat." Cordelia said quickly, handing Erin off to Angel, and making her way into the kitchen.

Angel looked down at Erin who was staring tensely back up at him, and then over at Jess and Connor, and then Lorne. "Lorne, go get Wesley and Fred and tell them to meet us in the kitchen."

Lorne nodded, making his way down the hall.

Connor moved, to follow Angel into the kitchen, but was stopped short as Angel turned to face him. "Keep an eye on your sisters. Both of them." He handed Erin to Connor and then followed Cordelia into the kitchen.

Connor sighed, taking a seat on the couch opposite of Jessica and moving Erin so she was facing him. He looked over to see Jessica was sleeping again, and then he looked back at Erin. "So, Erin, this family is pretty crazy, huh?"

Erin smiled slightly at her older brother as she grabbed hold of his hand with her tiny little fist. Connor was surprised at how strong his baby sister was.

Lindsey made his way into what was now Eve's penthouse to find her in the kitchen, stirring a pot of soup. He moved toward her with a smile on his face, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hey." Lindsey whispered into Eve's ear.

"Hey." Eve turned and kissed him. "How was the meeting?"

"You mean with the Senior Partners?" Lindsey smiled. "It went lovely."

"Did it?" Eve asked, smiling mischievously back at him.

Lindsey nodded. "They liked that we made the first move against Angel Investigations."

"You think he'll react to it?"

"Angel?"

Eve nodded.

"Of course he will." Lindsey assured her. "His family means more to him then his damn redemption and possible Shanshu. He will do whatever it takes to protect them."

"So, what's the plan then?" Eve asked.

"We wait." Lindsey told her. "We will attack us because of what I did to Jessica, and when he does The Powers That Be won't be able to cook up enough goodness to save their precious champion, or his family."

Eve nodded, understanding what Lindsey meant. She just wasn't sure if the Senior Partners had thought through their plan all the way. Angel would come after them, she was sure of that, especially if the wound Lindsey had given Jessica proved to be fatal, but would they really be able to stop him?

Angel entered the kitchen to find Cordelia busy over the stove, and Gunn and Spike standing by the counter. Before he could say anything to anyone in the room, Fred, Wesley, and Lorne walked in behind him, pushing past him to get into the room.

"Jess is okay." Angel said.

"Yeah, we heard." Gunn told him. "Let me tell you how much of a relief that is, man. I thought we were gonna lose her there for a second."

"I know." Angel said, moving to stop Cordelia's hands from working busily over the stove. Angel could tell she was just doing it to keep her mind off of what had happened to Jessica. It was part of her habit, when things overwhelmed her, she would do whatever it took to keep her mind off of them. He remembered how she used to clean his office until it shinned right after a bad vision. This was the same thing.

Cordelia looked up at Angel to see he knew what she was doing, she sighed, and turned leaning into him.

"We could have lost her, though." Angel said, wrapping his arms around Cordelia's firm stomach. "Because of them. Because of Lindsey. Because of Eve. Because of Wolfram and Hart."

"So, are we bloody taking them out?" Spike asked. He wanted to make them pay for what they did to Jessica. The fact that Jessica could have been taken from his life in a split second only made Spike realize more that he might have had something for her, only now he knew he had missed his chance.

"We are." Angel told them.

"Angel, I understand you're upset, but going after the Senior Partners is suicidal." Wesley warned the dark haired vampire.

"I know that." Angel said. "But we aren't going after Wolfram and Hart."

"But didn't you just say…" Fred started.

"We're going after Lindsey and Eve." Angel told her.

"Which is Wolfram and Hart…" Lorne raised an eyebrow, confused at where Angel was going.

"No. In that building they are Wolfram and Hart, but individually they are just two human beings." Angel said. "Who hurt my daughter."

"Angel…" Cordelia looked up at him, not liking where he was taking this conversation.

"The people who run Wolfram and Hart in this dimension die all the time, they are just people, replaceable." Angel told them. "And when they are gone, the Senior Partners will just replace them, and we will just keep fighting them."

"You're talking about killing two humans, you know that, right?" Cordelia looked at her husband, appalled. She agreed in punishing Lindsey and Eve for what they had done to Jessica, but killing them was an entirely different story.

"I know." Angel's eyes were cold and black as they burned into Cordelia. She could not remember the last time she had seen his eyes so dark and full of hate, and it scared her.

"Angel, before we do this we should take care of something else, first." Gunn said, hoping that if they could keep Angel's mind off of Lindsey and Eve long enough all of his rage would subside and he would begin to think straight. Gunn was angry and Lindsey and Eve too, but he knew killing them would solve nothing.

"What?" Angel asked.

Gunn held up a folded up sheet of paper from his pocket. "I didn't want to take this out right away, I mean, Jess was our first priority."

"What is it?" Angel asked.

"It's the contract from Wolfram and Hart that Jess signed about Connor." Gunn said. "You know, the one we went there for in the first place?"

"How did you get that?" Angel asked, taken back for a moment. "We got caught."

"Yeah, but me and Wes were in my office long before you and Spike arrived." Gunn reminded the vampire.

"We got it out before they came after us." Wesley told them. "We should probably look it over before we decide to make any move against Wolfram and Hart."

"Yeah, yeah." Angel nodded. "We should get on that."

Cordelia winked at Wesley, glad that the watcher and Gunn had been able to get Angel's mind away from Lindsey and Eve. She knew he really didn't want to kill them and that if he did, he would regret it in the long run. Right now she just wanted her family together, safe and sound, and that's exactly what they were. For the moment, anyway. She sighed, realizing that the moment wouldn't last long.


	71. Chapter 71

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 71**

It had been two weeks since Jessica's near to death experience and she was almost all healed, although she was sure she would carry the scars from the sword Lindsey had sliced her open with forever.

As Jessica had been healing up, the rest of the fang gang had been working with the contract she signed with Wolfram and Hart regarding Connor to try and figure out why he had suddenly gotten his memory back and what had happened to the people he used to consider his "family."

It was early in the morning when Jessica woke up. She could tell because the sun was just starting to rise outside her window. She figured she would be the only one up that early and she wanted to get in a good breakfast before everyone else raided the kitchen.

She got out of bed and carefully threw on a black tank top, trying not to stretch out the scars on her back and stomach. She then slid on a pair of jeans and made her way down the stairs.

Jess had expected the lobby to be empty and was surprised when she saw her mother sitting on the couch, playing with Erin who was attempting to swat Cordelia's hand away from her every chance she got.

"Hey." Cordelia smiled at Jessica. "Didn't expect you to be up so early."

Jess nodded. "I didn't sleep great last night."

Cordelia patted the couch next to her, motioning for Jessica to sit down. Jess made her way over, taking the seat next to her mother, and smiling down at her little sister who tried to grab for Jessica's hand.

"What's wrong?" Cordelia asked.

Jess sighed. "I'm just sick of being in here, doing nothing. I'm better now, I can go fight."

Cordelia shook her head, trying to hide her smile. "Jess, we are just worried about you. We almost lost you there for a minute, and it might not be a big deal to you that you almost died, but it matters to everyone else in this house."

Jess rolled her eyes as she leaned back into the couch. "I wish everyone would just stop worrying."

"Well, we won't." Cordelia said as she moved Erin to lay the baby onto her chest. Erin snuggled close to Cordelia, sucking her thumb.

"Well, we should start to worry about other things." Jess told her mother. "Not just me."

"What other things?" Cordelia asked, looking over at Jessica.

Jess shook her head. "Something's coming. I can feel it." She looked up at her mother, catching Cordelia's eye. "You can feel it too."

Cordelia stood quickly, shifting Erin in her arms, and not wanting to carry on this particular conversation with her daughter. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mom…" Jess started.

"Come on." Cordelia motioned for Jessica to follow her into the kitchen. "I'll go make you some breakfast."

Jessica sighed, getting up from the couch and following her mother. Jess didn't know why, but she had a feeling deep in her gut that something big was coming. Something that would change their lives forever, she just wished she knew what it was.

Angel ran the gel through his hair one more time to make sure it was all standing straight up. He then made his way down the stairs to find Wesley, already in his office, over the contract about Connor.

"Anyone else up?" Angel asked.

Wesley nodded. "I only got up a few minute ago. I heard Cordelia and Jess in the kitchen though."

Angel nodded. "Find anything else about this contract?"

Wesley sighed. They had looked over the contract for the past two weeks, making sure they had gotten all their information. Truth was, after the first three days Wesley was sure they had found everything they needed to know, he just continued to look it over, mostly to keep Angel from going after Lindsey and Eve. He knew the longer he needed the contract, the longer Angel would wait to get even with Lindsey and Eve. Wesley truly believed Lindsey and Eve deserved something for what they had done to Jessica, but he did not believe that Angel should kill them. He didn't think Angel would be able to live with himself if he did. "Just the same stuff."

"So we got it all?" Angel asked.

"Well, what we have is that Connor's memory would come back once this contract was broken. I think logically it just took him longer to get it back because he had eighteen years written over with new memories. The rest of us only had two years written over." Wesley explained. "As for the family he used to live with, they weren't real. The Senior Partners created them specifically for Connor's memory."

"I know." Angel seemed bored. "We knew that a week ago."

"Then that means we know bloody everything." Spike said as he made his way into the office. He was annoyed they hadn't retaliated against Lindsey and Eve already. He thought they deserved what was coming to them.

Wesley nodded. "We do then."

"Then we can go after those two brainless blockheads." Spike smiled slyly as he spoke of Lindsey and Eve.

Angel nodded. "We can, and we will." He made his way out of the office with Spike and Wesley following him, to find Gunn and Connor making their way out of the basement. "What were you two doing down there?"

"Training." Connor smiled at his father.

"He was kicking my butt." Gunn nodded toward Connor as he took a seat on the couch.

"Nothing new there." Jessica said as she made her way into the lobby from the kitchen, a cup of blood in her hand.

Gunn twisted his nose at Jessica comment. "Thanks Little-Miss-Super-Strong."

"That was original." Jess said, rolling her eyes at the name Gunn had called her.

"Well, it's official." Fred's voice filled the room as she entered. "Jess is definitely feeling better. Her attitude is shining and everything."

"Yeah." Jess nodded. "I'm feeling much better." She looked up at Angel. "I can fight."

"No you can't." Cordelia said, making her way into the lobby from the kitchen with a gurgling Erin in her arms. "You're not well enough yet."

"I'm fine." Jess told her mother. "I heal fast."

"Well, speaking of fighting." Angel cut in. "We're ready to go after Lindsey and Eve."

"What?" Cordelia seemed taken back. She was sure that Angel's temper had cooled off enough by now that he wasn't going to do anything stupid, but in fact she was wrong. He still wanted Lindsey and Eve dead.

"We found everything out about Connor?" Gunn asked.

"Everything is the same as before. Connor is supposed to remember us because the contract was broken, and his family never existed." Angel repeated the facts that the Fang Gang already knew.

"And the weird part is, I don't really care that much." Connor admitted. "It's like it was all a dream."

Angel nodded, understanding. "Well, since we've got that all figured out, its time we get rid of Lindsey and Eve. We don't need them anymore." Angel's eyes went dark as he talked about Lindsey and Eve.

"Angel, this is crazy." Cordelia moved forward, grabbing Angel's arm. She would not let him do this. "You can't just go killing people. You know it's not right, you know it in your soul."

"Did you see what they did to Jess?" Angel asked, angry that Cordelia did not support him. "What they did to _our _daughter?"

"Yes, Angel, I saw it, I was there." Cordelia reminded him. "And I'm angry too! But you can't kill them! It doesn't prove anything."

"It proves they won't be able to do it again." Angel said.

"Angel, listen to her for a second." Gunn said. It was clear that everyone in the room disagreed with Angel's opinion on what should be done with Lindsey and Eve; well everyone except Spike, who thought Angel's plan was brilliant.

"What?" Angel looked around the room to see everyone staring at him.

"Cordelia's right." Wesley said. "You can't kill them."

"Yes I can." Angel said. "I'm very capable of it."

"We know that." Fred said. "But you should think about this."

Angel's face was like a stone.

"Angel, you go and do this and I'll lose you." Cordelia told him. "You won't be able to stand yourself after it. It might feel good for the first few minutes, the first few days, but in the long run, can you live with killing them?"

Angel looked over at Jessica to see her looking down at her hands, not really wanting to take part in the discussion. He remembered the look in her eyes as Lindsey's sword ran through her body, the blood she had lost, how she had almost died, and every ounce of anger and hate he had in his body built up. He turned back to Cordelia, his eyes cold. "Yeah, I think I could live with that." He then turned back to the rest of the room. "If no one wants to help me, fine, but I'm going." He moved to the weapons cabinet. "And I'm going now."

"I'll join you." Spike said, not missing a beat.

"That's it?" Angel looked around the room at his family. "Spike is the only one that agrees with me?"

"You can't kill them." Connor tried. "What they did was wrong, but you won't make it right this way."

"This has nothing to do with making things right." Angel told his son. He looked around the room one more time, waiting for someone else to follow him, but no one moved. "Fine. Spike, let's go."

Spiked nodded as he followed the dark haired vampire down the basement steps and to the sewer.

Fred sighed the moment Angel left the room. "What are we going to do now?"

Cordelia shrugged, absentmindedly bouncing Erin in her arms. "I don't know."

"This is going to get bad." Jess said suddenly. "He messes with Lindsey and Eve, he messes with everything that company stands for."

"You don't think he should do this?" Gunn asked her.

Jess shrugged. "I don't know what he should do. I get he's mad at them, hell, I'm mad at them, but I just feel like attacking them is not the best idea."

"Well, why didn't you say something before he left?" Gunn seemed a little ticked off. "He's doing this for you."

"You think I don't know that?" Jess asked him, anger in her voice.

"Look, it doesn't matter." Connor tried to mediate. "We just have to think here."

"There's nothing to think about." Jess stood. "Dad and Spike are going to do this regardless of what we think. That was clear the minute they walked out of here. I just have a bad feeling about it is all."

"So, we don't do anything about it?" Connor asked. "We just let them go get themselves killed."

"They won't get killed." Jess said. "They are too valuable to Wolfram and Hart. If the Senior Partners could ever find a way to get rid of either of their souls, then they would have one of their most prized monsters on hand, and they know that."

"So, you don't think your dad or Spike are in danger then?" Fred asked.

Jess shook her head. "No. The only ones in danger are us. The people Dad and Spike care about." With that Jess made her way over to the counter. "So, what are the cases today?" She gave her famous grin.

Everyone else stood in the room, completely quiet, thinking about all Jessica had just said, and realizing just how right she was. If anyone was in danger, it was them, not Angel and Spike.

Angel and Spike stopped at the sewer entrance to Wolfram and Hart. The vampires looked at each other and then back to the small hatch above their heads that led to the basement of Wolfram and Hart.

"Are we really going to try this again?" Spike asked. "I mean, going back into that building?"

"No." Angel said, and began walking again in the sewer.

Spike hunched his eyebrow, confused by Angel's actions. "Where are we going?"

"Lindsey's apartment." Angel said over his shoulder.

"Doesn't he live here?" Spike pointed up to Wolfram and Hart. "Like you guys did when you ran that damn place?"

"No." Angel shook his head. "I made sure of it a few days ago. He still owns his apartment, goes there every day."

"How do you know?" Spike asked.

Angel turned, looking back over his shoulder at Spike, semi-annoyed. "I've got an informant on it."

Spike nodded, following Angel silently for a few more blocks until Angel suddenly turned to a sewer access door.

"This leads up to Lindsey's apartment building." Angel said.

"So what are we going to do?" Spike asked. "He's not exactly going to invite us in."

"He's not home, anyway." Angel said. "He's at work."

"Okay, so what are we doing then?" Spike asked.

Angel checked his watch. "He'll be home in a half hour. He comes home everyday for lunch."

"Still got the problem of him inviting us in." Spike reminded Angel.

"I've got a plan for that too." Angel told the other vampire as he made his way up the stairs that led to Lindsey's apartment, careful to avoid the direct sunlight.

Connor and Jess sat at the counter, bored out of their mind as they watched Cordelia nervously clean the entire lobby as Erin giggled and kicked her feet in the portable crib set up in the lobby. Wesley and Fred were out picking up groceries, and Gunn was taking a nap on the couch Cordelia was cleaning around.

Jess sighed, trying not to laugh at her mother. It was clear Cordelia was worried about Angel and in turn decided to clean until her arms were swore. "This is boring." She turned to Connor. "Are you sure we have _no_ cases today?"

"None." Connor shrugged, spinning around slightly in his chair.

Suddenly, the front door of the hotel swung open and Lorne entered, whistling to himself.

"Well, someone's in a good mood." Jess said to Lorne.

"And someone is in a cleaning mood." Lorne looked over at Cordelia. "Princess, what are you doing? This lobby smells as sterile as a hospital."

Cordelia looked up at Lorne. It was clear that the immortal mother's thoughts had been somewhere else, she hadn't even heard Lorne. "Sorry, what?"

"Why are you cleaning so much?" Lorne asked again.

Cordelia looked down at the rag in her hand. "I…uh…"

Suddenly Erin seemed to have gotten bored kicking her feet around, and she began to cry, causing Gunn to shoot up out of his sleep and off the couch.

"What? What?" Gunn asked, half asleep.

"Sorry, Gunn." Cordelia apologized for her daughter as she moved to pick Erin up. Once Erin was in Cordelia's arms, she swatted at her mothers breast and giggled, looking around the room and spotting Connor. Erin then stretched one of her arms out to Connor.

Connor smiled, moving toward Cordelia and taking a giggling Erin out of his mother's arms. "Hey baby…"

Erin nuzzled close to Connor. Over the last two weeks Erin had become very attached to her older brother since he had been taking care of her while Cordelia was taking care of Jess.

"Why don't you and me go outside in the garden?" Connor asked Erin. "It's so nice out." He looked up at Cordelia. "Mom? Can I take her outside?"

"Sure." Cordelia smiled at her son as she watched him walk toward the door leading to the garden with a giggling Erin in his arms.

Jess rolled her eyes at Connor and Erin. She felt a little jealous of Connor and how much Erin seemed to be attached to him. Erin was not like that with Jess at all, but that was no one's fault but Jessica's. When Erin was first born, Jessica had helped Cordelia out a great deal with her baby sister, but over the past month or so, Jess had seen little of her sister. Jess sighed, realizing that she should probably spend a little more time with the baby.

"Angel and Spike back yet?" Gunn asked.

"No." Cordelia sighed, taking a seat on the couch.

"Where did they go?" Lorne asked.

"Oh, after Lindsey and Eve." Cordelia seemed to huff. It was clear she was annoyed with Angel's decision, but also worried about her husband.

"What?" Lorne's eyes grew wide. "Why would they do that?"

"Because they are dumbasses." Jess said simply.

Angel and Spike leaned against the wall outside of Lindsey's apartment. Angel was standing perfectly still, staring at the opposite wall, but Spike was getting fidgety, and kept bouncing his back off the wall.

"Stop that." Angel said, not looking at Spike.

"What?" Spike asked as if he had no idea what Angel was talking about.

"Stop moving." Angel said, still not looking at the blonde vampire next to him. "It's annoying."

"Well, I'm bloody bored." Spike seemed to whine. "I thought Lindsey was supposed to get back here twenty minutes ago."

"Maybe he's running late." Angel rolled his eyes, when suddenly he heard someone coming up the stairs.

Spike heard the footsteps too, and stopped moving, standing silently for a moment.

Suddenly, Lindsey turned the corner with a smile on his face, which faded once he saw Angel and Spike standing there. It was clear that the young lawyer was thrown off by the vampires' presence, but not enough to not react. He quickly approached Angel and Spike as if it was something he did everyday.

"Can I help you two?" Lindsey asked the vampires who were blocking the door to his apartment.

In one swift motion, Angel had Lindsey by the throat, pushing the young lawyer against his own apartment door. "Open your door and let us in."

"I'm not inviting you in." Lindsey told him.

Angel pressed Lindsey harder against the door. "Open it and let us in."

"Or what?" Lindsey managed out.

"Or you'll see what I can really do." Angel threatened, pushing Lindsey even harder into the door.

Lindsey sighed, reaching for his keys and handing them to Spike.

Spike looked at Angel.

Angel looked back at Lindsey. "Invite us in and Spike will open the door."

"Fine, come in." Lindsey said under the pressure of Angel's grasp.

Spike opened the door, and Angel threw Lindsey into the room. Spike followed Angel into the apartment, closing the door behind him.

"Nice place you've got here." Spike said, looking around Lindsey's apartment.

"What do you want?" Lindsey asked, gathering himself off the floor.

Angel turned, his eyes black as a starless night. "Jessica's fine, incase you wanted to know."

Lindsey nodded, a small grin dancing across his lips. "So that is what this little visit is about? What I did to your daughter?"

"That was just the icing on the vicious, brutal, and miserable cake you people at Wolfram and Hart have been baking us for years." Angel said with anger rising in his voice. "What you did to her can never be justified, but I have an idea on how to make everyone involved feel better."

"Really?" Lindsey crossed his arms, trying to mask his own fear. He had never seen Angel this angry before and he was starting to contemplate his actions against Jessica. Maybe he shouldn't have tried to kill her.

Angel nodded. "Really." He shoved Lindsey down onto the floor. "You said something earlier about Angelus and torturing people. You said you knew what I was capable of, that you had read all about my past. Well…" Angel towered over Lindsey. "I was thinking I would show you first hand what I am capable of."

Lindsey swallowed hard as the realization of what was going to happen to him came crashing down, full force. He was going to die. Angel was going to be the one to kill him, and no one, not even the Senior Partner's knew about it to stop the vampire with a soul. Lindsey felt as though the room was getting smaller and smaller with each step that Angel and Spike took toward the lawyer.

Connor sat on a bench in the garden with Erin in his arms. The sun was shining and it was very warm out. He was glad to be outside. He looked up at the clear blue sky, and then down at Erin, who was now asleep in his arms.

"You have no idea how cute you are." Connor told the sleeping baby. He ran a hand over Erin's head of dark, straight hair. "I can't imagine not ever getting the chance to know you." Connor sighed, realizing that a few weeks ago he did not know Erin. A few weeks ago he couldn't even remember his real family. "I know Jess probably already promised you this, because I know her, sometimes better then I know myself, but I won't let anything ever happen to you. I promise." He kissed Erin softly on the head.

Just then the gates to the garden swung open and Fred and Wesley entered, carrying grocery bags.

"Hey Connor." Fred waved to the young man sitting in the garden.

"Hey." Connor whispered back, motioning to Erin to let Wesley and Fred know that the child in his arms was sleeping.

"Oh." Fred nodded, understanding as her voice dropped to a whisper. "We'll just take these bags inside."

Connor stood, balancing Erin in one hand, and taking a bag from Fred. He had turned into quite the gentleman.

Wesley led Connor and Fred back into the lobby where they found Lorne drinking a sea breeze, while talking on the phone, Cordelia now busy folding mounds of laundry, and Jessica and Gunn sprawled out in front of the T.V. playing video games.

"What a lively bunch." Wesley commented on the group in the room.

"You're back!" Gunn jumped to his feet.

Jessica was close behind the ex-lawyer, tossing her video game controller onto the floor. "We thought something happened." She said to Wesley and Fred as she and Gunn ripped through the bags of groceries. "We are starving."

"Well, good to see you were worried about us and not the food." Wesley said sarcastically.

Gunn nodded, holding up a bag of cookies. "Thanks." He and Jessica then made their way back to the video game.

Cordelia stood, turning to see Connor standing awkwardly with Erin in his arms. She moved to the door, deciding Erin would be a good way to keep her mind off of Angel and all the images that plagued her thoughts of what he was doing at that very moment. "Here, Connor, let me take her." Cordelia held her arms out for Erin.

Connor nodded, handing Erin over to Cordelia very gently. "She's asleep."

Cordelia smiled down at her daughter as Erin cuddled closely to Cordelia, her eyes never opening. She was a good sleeper. "I'll just bring her upstairs and put her down." Cordelia said, moving toward the stairs with Erin.

Once Cordelia was out of the lobby, Lorne sighed. He had gotten off the phone a few minutes ago. "She's a mess."

"Who?" Fred asked.

"Cordelia." Lorne said.

"She's just worried about Angel." Fred stood up for Cordelia.

"I know." Lorne took a deep breath. "I think we all should be. I can only imagine what he and Spike are going to do to Lindsey and Eve if they find either of them."

After a moment, Wesley spoke up. "I'm not so sure I even want to imagine that."

Everyone in the room seemed to nod in agreement. It was clear they were all worried about Angel and Spike, and what would happen as a result of the two vampires' actions.

Cordelia placed Erin gently down in her crib, which only caused Erin to stir, and slowly open her eyes. The baby missed the warmth her mother and Connor radiated. That's why she hated when Angel or Jess held her because they were both cold to her touch. Erin liked to be kept warm.

Cordelia sighed, scooping Erin back up and making her way over to the rocking chair, sitting down and silently rocking Erin, hoping the baby would go back to sleep.

Erin didn't go back to sleep.

"Ok, Erin, so I guess your nap is over?" Cordelia questioned her daughter.

Erin looked up at her mother, a small smile finding its way across the baby's face as if to tell Cordelia she was not going to go back to sleep. Erin then snuggled close to Cordelia, reaching her tiny fingers around Cordelia's ring finger, which she found Cordelia's wedding ring on. Erin gently ran her fingers over Cordelia's ring.

"Your daddy gave me that." Cordelia spoke of the ring that Erin seemed so fascinated with.

Erin looked up at her mother the minute the word _daddy_ had come out of Cordelia's mouth, as if the baby knew exactly who Cordelia was talking about. Erin was unquestionably smart for her age.

"That's right, _your daddy_." Cordelia seemed to know what her daughter was thinking. "He's a good man…vampire…whatever you want to call him." Cordelia let out a soft laugh. "He's good, and he means well, and he would do anything to protect you and your brother and sister." Cordelia spoke softly to the child in her arms. "You need to know that."

Erin gripped Cordelia's hand tighter, and Cordelia was surprised at just how strong Erin's grip was. Erin was much stronger then Jessica had been, but Cordelia assumed that was because she was half-demon when she had gotten pregnant with Erin, and only human when she carried Jessica. Erin had demon strength from both her mother and father, while Jessica had only gotten it from Angel.

"Your daddy is out doing something right now that I'm not so sure I agree with." Cordelia sighed, while running her finger across Erin's soft cheek. "I don't think he fully thought through what the possible consequences of his actions could be. He's too angry. He's so angry about what happened to your sister…"

Erin's eyes locked on Cordelia's like she was asking her mother to continue.

"I mean, I'm upset about what happened to your sister too. Believe me, I am. I saw her…" Cordelia's eyes began to swell with tears as the images of Jessica from the incident with Lindsey flooded her mind. "I saw her bleeding…I saw the sword go through her…it was my fault. I told her about my vision." Cordelia shook her head. "I should have handled it myself…I put my daughter's life in danger…" Cordelia looked down at Erin as one of her tears fell onto Erin's little hand. "She almost died because of my vision, and now because of what happened to her your father is going after Lindsey and Eve. I know why, and somewhere inside of me, I hope your dad does find them, and I hope he does make them pay for what they did, but he can't kill them. I'm afraid…" Cordelia could not control the tears running down her cheeks anymore.

Erin snuggled closer to Cordelia, as if she were trying to comfort her distraught mother.

"I'm afraid I'll lose him if he kills them." Cordelia seemed to whisper to her daughter. "I'm afraid that once he realizes what he has done the guilt will be too much, and I'll lose him. I don't want to lose him." Cordelia rocked Erin, as she starred out the window, thoughts of Angel and the rest of her family racing through her mind.

Lindsey sat in his living room tied to a chair Spike had dragged in from the kitchen. His right eye was completely swollen shut, courtesy of a nice elbow Angel had thrown in the lawyers face. Lindsey was also bleeding from his nose and mouth from a few good blows both Spike and Angel had given him.

"So, what do you think, Lindsey?" Angel asked as he towered over the lawyer with a crowbar he had found in Lindsey's closet in his hands. "You think it was worth all of this to stab my daughter? Are the Senior Partner's worth all of this?"

Lindsey spit the blood in his mouth out at Angel's foot. Scared or not, the young lawyer would not let the vampire get the last line in. "Every second is worth what I did."

Angel raised the crowbar, saying nothing, and striking Lindsey straight across the shoulder. The sound of Lindsey's collarbone cracking gave Angel a small sense of satisfaction.

"Still worth it?" Angel's eyes were black as he stared down at Lindsey who had fallen off his chair from the blow.

Lindsey gritted his teeth as the pain from his shoulder ripped through his body. He was going to die. He was ready to die. He just wanted this to be over. "Yeah, still worth it."

Angel raised the crowbar again, but was stopped by Spike, who ripped the bar out of Angel's hand.

"Don't do it, Angel." Spike told him. "Look at him." He nodded over to Lindsey. "You kill him now, you'd be doing him a damn favor."

Angel studied Lindsey. The lawyer was bleeding, broken, and somewhere between crying and unconscious.

"Let him live with these scars." Spike continued. "Let him remember every single morning he wakes up what he did to your daughter."

Spike was angry with Lindsey and had given the lawyer a few good hits, but after spending the past three hours watching Angel torture the young man, Spike was starting to realize that the Fang Gang was right. Angel was losing himself to the darkness by attacking Lindsey. Spike could see it in Angel's eyes; those dark orbs did not belong to Angel, they belonged to someone else. They belonged to Angelus, and Spike knew how dangerous that was since Angelus no longer dwelled in Angel. The vampire standing next to him was not a soulless killer, he was a man with three kids and a wife, and he was losing himself to the darkness. Spike would not let Angel fall into the darkness, not when the dark haired vampire's life was filled with so much light. Light from a family that was waiting for Angel to make it home safe.

Angel turned to Spike. "What are you saying?"

"Let this go." Spike told Angel. "Let him live with what he has done. Isn't that the bigger punishment? Death is so easy; living with your past is the hard part. You and I both know that."

Angel thought for a moment, and then knelt down slowly, locking eyes with Lindsey. "I hope you look in the damn mirror everyday and never forget my daughter's face. Don't ever forget it, because the minute you do, I'll make you remember mine." Angel stood, giving Lindsey a good kick to the face. "Tell Eve it's her lucky day…"

"You leave Eve alone!" Lindsey cried from the floor.

"It's not my style to go after a woman." Angel told him. "I'm not like you, I don't try and kill girls."

"Your daughter's a demon, not a woman." Lindsey smirked through the pain he was in.

This time Spike was the one to kick Lindsey right in his already broken collarbone. "Jess is one hell of a woman. Remember that, because one day, you'll be the one on the wrong side of her sword, and she might not be as charitable as Angel and I were tonight."

Jess sat on the stairs of the lobby, watching everyone else in the room. Connor was asleep on the couch, while Lorne was passed out on the couch opposite her brother, a sea breeze in his hand, and Gunn was sprawled out on the floor, snoring loudly, with a car magazine on his stomach.

Jess looked over to the office to see Wesley sitting at his desk, with Fred perched on his lap. They were in the middle of a kiss, and Jess wished they would pull the shades in the office down so she didn't have to watch their make out session anymore.

After a moment, Jessica sighed, letting herself fall backwards onto the steps. She was bored. There was no one to talk to, her mother was still upstairs with Erin, and she was starting to get a little worried about her father and Spike. They had been gone for about six hours now, and she couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was wrong. She hoped she was mistaken.

Suddenly, Jessica heard the basement door open. She lifted her head to see Angel and Spike walk into the lobby. Jess looked over the two vampires. They both seemed all right, except for the simple fact that they reeked of blood.

"You're back." Jess stood.

Angel nodded. "We're back." He searched the room. "Where's your mom?"

"Upstairs with Erin." Jess told him.

Angel smiled at his daughter, cupping her cheek in his hand. "How are you?"

"Fine, Dad." Jess smiled up at him. "Are you okay?"

Angel nodded, a small smile on his face. "I'm okay. I'm going to go check on your mom."

Jess nodded, watching her father take off up the stairs. He certainly didn't seem like he had killed Lindsey and Eve. She turned her attention to Spike. "So, what happened?"

Spike motioned for Jess to follow him into the kitchen. He didn't want to wake up everyone in the lobby.

Jess followed him, closing the kitchen door behind her. She leaned against the counter, folding her arms. "So, what happened?"

"Your father's a good man." Spike said.

Jess snorted. "I'm sorry, did you just actually compliment my dad?"

Spike glared at Jess. "Yeah. He's not half bad sometimes, alright?"

Jess giggled. "So, I guess he didn't kill Lindsey and Eve then?"

"No. He beat Lindsey to a bloody pulp. I threw in a few good hits too, but Lindsey's alive. Eve, we never even found her." Spike told Jess.

Jess nodded, smiling up at Spike. "I smelt Lindsey's blood on you. I was afraid Dad had really killed him."

"No." Spike pulled Jess in for a friendly hug. "Your dad wanted too, but he knew better. He knew killing Lindsey wouldn't solve a damn thing."

"Because something bigger is coming." Jess looked up at Spike. "I know you can feel it."

Spike nodded. He understood what Jessica meant. He had a gut feeling that all hell was about to break loose, he just wasn't sure when or why. "I know." He looked down at Jessica, and realized just how close to each other they were; only a foot or so apart. "I can feel it…" He whispered.

"What?" Jess seemed to suddenly be captivated with Spike as well.

"This…" Spike leaned in and before he or Jessica knew it, their lips were locked.

Angel glanced into Erin's room to find Cordelia sitting in the rocking chair, slowly rocking Erin. She looked so beautiful, and Angel couldn't help it, every time he saw Cordelia Chase he fell in love with her all over again. He shuffled into the room.

"Hey…" Angel whispered.

Cordelia turned to the door to see Angel standing there. Relief immediately flew across her body. She got up, careful not to wake Erin up, and placed the sleeping baby down in her crib. She then made her way over to Angel, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "You're back."

Angel nodded, holding Cordelia close to him, and breathing in the scent of her coconut shampoo. He wished they could stay like that forever. He just wanted to hold her.

Finally, they broke apart, and Angel took Cordelia by the hand, leading her down the hall and into their bedroom.

"How'd it go tonight?" Cordelia was almost afraid to ask as she took a seat on the bed. She was thankful that Angel was home and safe but she was fearful of what he had done to Lindsey and Eve.

"Lindsey's alive." Angel said simply, knowing that's all Cordelia was worried about. He knew she didn't care if she had beaten Lindsey until he bled, she just didn't want Angel to turn into a killer, and he hadn't. Not tonight.

"He is?" Cordelia smiled up at Angel, glad at the choices he had made early that night.

"I mean, I gave him a good beating, but he was still breathing when I left." Angel took a seat next to Cordelia.

Cordelia nodded, burying her head into Angel's chest. "I was so afraid I was going to lose you tonight."

"You didn't." Angel reassured her as he stroked her cheek. "You never will."

Cordelia moved closer to Angel, kissing him. "I'm glad we can just be a family now." She studied his face. "We're safe now, right?"

Angel smiled down at her, kissing her forehead. "We're safe."

Eve rushed into the hospital room that Wolfram and Hart had assigned to Lindsey. When he hadn't come back in after lunch the law firm sent someone over to check on him, and that's when they found Lindsey in his apartment, barely hanging onto life. They had gotten him back to the hospital wing of Wolfram and Hart and the doctor's had assured Eve that Lindsey would be fine, aside from his broken collarbone.

"Lindsey?" Eve spoke softly as she entered his hospital room.

Lindsey's eye that wasn't swollen shut slowly opened, and he tried his best to smile at Eve. "Hey…"

"What happened?" Eve rushed to his side, gathering his hand in hers. "Did Angel do this?"

"I told you he'd come after us." Lindsey gave a small grin. "We made the first move and he struck back."

"Lindsey…" Eve shook her head. "This is crazy."

"This is it." Lindsey told her. "The Senior Partners wanted to start a war with Angel Investigations, and I think its safe to say the war has begun."


	72. Chapter 72

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 72**

Jessica grumbled as she tried to bury her head in her pillow. Erin's screams had filled the hallway and were now making their way into Jessica's bedroom. Jess looked at her clock to see it was only six in the morning. She sighed, flopping onto her stomach, and hoping someone would pick Erin up soon so the baby would stop crying.

A minute later Erin's cries did not stop, and Jessica heard her bedroom door creek open. She lifted her head off her pillow to see her father standing in her doorframe with a clearly distressed Erin in his arms. Jess looked her father over for a minute, as Erin continued to cry. Angel was standing there in a pair of shorts and his hair was flat, except for a few pieces sticking straight up in the back of his head. Jess had never seen her father with bed head before and she found it to be quite a funny sight.

"What's up?" Jess asked her father, still half asleep.

"Your mom's sleeping. I don't want to wake her." Angel said. "Erin won't be quiet."

"So? What do you want me to do?" Jess asked, flopping back down into her pillow.

"Well, you're a girl." Angel said, closing Jessica's bedroom door quickly so Erin's cries did not wake up anyone else in the hotel.

"So?" Jess asked, yawning and trying to ignore her screaming little sister.

"So, I thought maybe she would be quiet for you." Angel told his oldest daughter as he took a seat on the edge of her bed.

Jess sighed, sitting up next to her father. "I see less of her then you do." Jess motioned to Erin. "If she isn't quiet for you, she sure ain't gonna be quiet for me."

"Well, it's early." Angel reasoned. "You kind of look like your mom, maybe the resemblance will be enough to keep her quiet until your mom does wake up."

"Yeah, that would work…if Erin was blind." Jess snorted.

Angel sighed, looking down at Erin as tears fell down her cheeks. He hated to see any of his children upset, but he hated it even more when he couldn't comfort them. "Erin, please stop crying for Daddy…" Angel asked the screaming baby in his arms.

Erin squirmed in her father's grasp, her cries never fading.

"Well, she's got a set of lungs on her, that's fore sure." Jess said, getting out of her bed, and grabbing a white tank top and a pair of jeans from her closet, and then making her way into her bathroom.

Angel sighed, as he heard the shower running from Jessica's bathroom. He looked down at Erin to see she had calmed down a little bit. "That's it, Erin, no more crying. Especially since your sister just blew off helping me with you to take a shower." He stood. "Well, we don't need her, do we? Come on, Daddy will take you downstairs and show you his new sword, how's that sound?"

Erin swatted at her father's arm and then put her thumb in her mouth, visibly over her entire screaming fest.

Jess let the cold water from the shower run down her back. For a normal person the water would have chilled them to the bone, but not Jessica. She was like her father in more then just the dark eyes and brooding personality departments, since her body didn't give off heat, she didn't need heat, so she didn't understand why she would run hot water when she could just as easily run cold. It woke her up better anyway.

Jessica turned the water off, and moved to grab a towel, when suddenly someone outside of the shower handed her one. She took the towel, and quickly wrapped it around her, opening the shower door to find Spike standing there, a smirk on his face.

"Spike! What the hell are you doing in here?" Jessica tried to keep her voice low. It had been a week since she and Spike had kissed in the kitchen, and she was trying to avoid him and their kiss at all costs. It was just awkward, but not as awkward as him being in her bathroom while she was standing there in a towel.

"We need to talk, pet." Spike smiled at her.

"_Now_?" Jessica seemed annoyed.

"Well, I'd prefer you to be dressed, otherwise we might not actually ever get to talking." Spike eyed Jessica up. She definitely looked hot standing there in her towel.

Jessica glared at Spike. "Let me get dressed." She then pushed the blonde vampire out of her bathroom, and swiftly shut the door once he was out of the room. She sighed, quickly getting dressed, semi-annoyed that Spike had come into her bathroom while she was taking a shower, and sort of happy to see him. Her feelings for the blonde vampire were getting more complicated as each day passed, and part of her wished she could be with him, and another part of her, the smarter part, told her to forget about Spike and call Kyle. She hadn't talked to Nina's nephew in months, but she wouldn't lie. She would love to see the werewolf's nephew again.

Cordelia woke up to a small shred of sunlight that was making its way into her and Angel's bedroom. At first, she smiled to feel the sun's rays on her face, and then, she panicked, tossing over in bed to make sure the sunlight wouldn't hit Angel, only to find that Angel wasn't there.

Cordelia sat up, looking around the room to make sure she didn't find a pile of dust that was her husband. When she noticed her bedroom door was partially opened, she relaxed, realizing Angel must have been up already. She looked over at the clock to see it was already eight o'clock. She quickly got out of bed, and made her way down the hall to Erin's room to find the baby's crib empty.

"Well, I guess Daddy got you up this morning, Erin." Cordelia sighed at the empty crib, and turned out of the room, accidentally bumping into Connor who was making his way down the hall.

"Sorry, Mom." Connor said, as he bumped off Cordelia. "I didn't see you."

"It's fine." Cordelia smiled at her son, noticing he was already dressed for the day. "Were you up early?"

Connor shrugged. "Well, I heard Erin wake up around six, so I just got up and got ready. I figured I'd head down to my dorm room today and clean it out."

"Clean it out?" Cordelia raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because, being a part of this business and family is more important then college." Connor looked down at his hands.

"Connor, you're father and I don't want you quitting school because you suddenly remember us." Cordelia told her son. "You should finish college up."

"Well, we don't really have the money right now…" Connor started.

"Screw the money." Cordelia told him. "If you want to stay in college we will figure it out. We'll make it work."

"It's fine, Mom." Connor told her. "Really. I don't know how much I really like it anymore, anyway."

"Connor…" Cordelia started, but was cut off by Erin's cries coming from downstairs. Cordelia sighed, looking down at the stairs, and then back at Connor.

"You better go get her." Connor spoke of Erin.

Cordelia nodded. "Connor, we will talk about this whole quitting college thing later on, okay?"

Connor nodded. "Okay." He then watched his mother quickly make her way down the stairs and into the lobby.

Gunn, Lorne, Wesley, and Fred walked into the garden of the Hyperion Hotel to hear Erin's screams coming from inside. The four of them had decided to go out to breakfast since Angel was having a hard time keeping Erin quiet that particular morning.

"That kid is still crying." Gunn shook his head, laughing slightly. "I can't believe that."

"Well, she did inherit a big mouth from Cordelia." Lorne joked, only to be socked in the stomach by Fred.

"Lorne, that's not funny." Fred glared at Lorne.

"I was just joking." Lorne said.

"Besides, Cordy does have a big mouth sometimes." Gunn agreed with Lorne. "I mean, I love her to death but…"

"Alright, enough with the Cordelia bashing." Wesley defended the ex-cheerleader.

"We aren't bashing." Gunn defended himself and Lorne. "We are just stating some facts here. When Cordelia opens her mouth, everyone hears her. No one said that was a bad thing."

Fred just sighed, stopping short of the hotel doors, and listening to Erin's screams coming from inside. She then turned back to the group. "Do we really want to go in there right now with a screaming baby?"

"You were just defending that baby's mouth." Gunn pointed out.

"No. I was defending Cordelia because you all said she had a big mouth and I said that's not a nice thing to say, I didn't say that Cordelia couldn't scream." Fred said, and then turned looked at Wesley. "Or her daughter for that matter."

"Okay." Wesley grabbed Fred by the hand. "Why don't we all just go out? Somewhere, anywhere? Anywhere away from the screaming baby inside that hotel." He pointed to the Hyperion.

"Sounds good to me." Lorne said.

"Me too." Gunn nodded in agreement as he led the other three members of Angel Investigations out of the garden.

Jess made her way out of her bathroom to find Spike sitting comfortably on her bed, a smile on his face.

"Okay." Jess sighed, leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom. "What do you want to talk about?'

"Well, first off, the past week, you've been avoiding me." Spike started.

"No, I haven't."

"Yes, you have."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine. Maybe a little."

"Why?"

"Because it's totally weird."

"Weird?" Spike raised an eyebrow. "How is it bloody weird?"

"You and I kissed." Jess reminded him. "Remember?"

Spike nodded. "Yeah, I remember."

"So, it's not weird for you?" Jess asked.

Spike shrugged. "It's not like we haven't kissed before." The truth was, it was weird for Spike. He still completely had feelings for Buffy, but for some reason, he had a feeling he might not ever get the chance to be with Buffy again. Maybe he should just move on. But he wasn't sure if he was attracted to Jessica because of who she was, or because of the fact that she reminded him so much of Buffy.

"Okay, so that's it?" Jess asked. "We just pretend it didn't happen?" She was a little hurt that Spike wanted to act like their kiss had meant nothing, but then again, she wasn't sure if it had meant anything at all.

"Works for me." Spike lied.

"Me too." Jess also lied.

"Second thing." Spike moved on. "We haven't heard anything from Wolfram and Hart, have we?"

"No." Jess told him. "Why?"

"Because me and your father beat the hell out of Lindsey. Well, mostly your father."

"So?"

"So, don't you think they'd be pissed? Come after us?" Spike asked.

"Maybe they just finally realized to just stay away from us." Jess seemed to laugh at her own words.

"You honestly believe that?" Spike raised an eyebrow.

After a moment, Jessica took a deep breath. "No."

"Me neither." Spike told her. "Not to mention the fact that I keep getting this nagging feeling that something big is about to happen."

"I know. I've got it too." Jess sighed. "I wish I knew why."

"You think something is coming?" Spike asked.

Jess nodded. "I do."

"So, what's the plan then?" Spike asked.

"We should talk to my dad." Jess said as she moved to the door.

"Great…" Spike mumbled to himself as he stood and followed Jessica out of her bedroom.

Cordelia made her way into the lobby to find Angel sitting on the couch with a rather upset Erin in his arms. She looked at Angel, and then back at her crying daughter, and realized Angel looked worse then the baby. Apparently, her husband had a long morning.

"Who is so upset down here?" Cordelia's voice was soft as she spoke.

Erin immediately calmed down once she heard her mother's voice.

"She's been crying on and off all morning." Angel said as he handed Erin to Cordelia.

"Have you, baby girl?" Cordelia smiled down at Erin, who snuggled close to her mother. Cordelia ran her hand over Erin's face, gently trying to wipe up the baby's tears.

"I don't know why." Angel looked at his hands. He felt helpless. He couldn't even get his own daughter to stop crying. When had he lost his parenting skills? He used to be the only one who could stop Jess from crying, and he had gotten pretty good with stopping Connor's screams, but Erin, he just couldn't stop her tears.

Cordelia could see that Angel was upset, so she took a seat next to her husband, wrapping one arm around him while balancing Erin in the other. She gently kissed his shoulder. "She just cries sometimes. I don't know why either."

"She stops once you come in here." Angel looked like a wounded puppy as he spoke.

Cordelia tried not to laugh at Angel's facial expression. It was the cutest thing she had ever seen. "Look, its only because I spend so much time with her, and that's not your fault. You've been busy."

"I used to be able to help you with Jess and Connor." Angel pointed out.

"And you still do." Cordelia told him. "Believe me, if you didn't keep an eye on those two there is no way I could give Erin so much time."

"Still…" Angel looked over at Erin who seemed to see that her father was hurting.

Out of nowhere, Erin stretched her little arm out the best she could, grasping her small fingers around Angel's thumb. She smiled up at her father, and Angel was sure that if his heart beat it would have stopped right there.

"See." Cordelia smiled at Erin and then at Angel. "Erin loves her Daddy very much."

"And her Daddy loves her." Angel tickled Erin's stomach and the baby squirmed with laughter.

"Dad?" Jessica's voice filled the lobby.

"What's up?" Angel looked up to see his oldest daughter and Spike enter the room.

"We need to talk." Jess told him.

Lindsey had finally left the hospital two days ago, and was now living with Eve in Jessica's old penthouse. His arm was in a sling, and he would be lucky if he ever got full rotation back in it.

He sat at the table, struggling to open a bag of chips, when Eve walked in with a big smile on her face.

"Here, I'll get that." Eve moved and opened the bag for Lindsey.

"Thanks." Lindsey grumbled. He was beyond angry at Angel. This was the second injury the lawyer had sustained from the vampire. Years ago, it had been the loss of his hand, which he had gotten back, and now it was his shoulder. He wanted nothing more then to stake Angel for what he had done.

"How are you feeling?" Eve asked.

"I've been better." Lindsey told her.

"Well, I have some news that could make your day a little better." Eve kissed Lindsey.

Lindsey smiled up at Eve. "What?"

"We're ready for the first attack." Eve whispered in his ear.

Lindsey smile lit up, he turned to face Eve. "You mean…"

"The Senior Partner's are ready to start the apocalypse that will tear Angel Investigations apart, and change this world as we know it." Eve grinned. "This is the beginning of Angel and his family's end."

Lindsey smiled, pulling Eve close to him with his good arm and giving her a long, hard kiss. This was it. The Senior Partners were ready to exterminate Angel Investigations for good. After years of fighting the vampire with a soul and the close group of people who he called his family, Wolfram and Hart had had enough. The world would finally be rid of its champions, seer, and good doers, and L.A. would once again belong to Wolfram and Hart. Lindsey couldn't wait.

Angel raised an eyebrow as he watched Jessica and Spike take a seat across from him and Cordelia, who was bouncing Erin in her arms. He could tell something was going on between them, he just wasn't sure if it was because something actually was going on, or because Spike just had a way of making people feel awkward. Angel decided that if anything was going on between Spike and his daughter, then he would just stake Spike and that would be that.

"So, what's up?" Cordelia broke Angel's train of thought as she spoke to Jess and Spike.

Jess and Spike looked at each other, and then back at Cordelia and Angel.

"Well…it's just…we've been thinking…" Jess started.

"And we think that something is coming." Spike finished Jessica's sentence.

"What do you mean?" Angel raised an eyebrow.

"Just a gut feeling." Jess said. "I've had it for awhile." She looked at her parents. "You guys can't tell me you can't feel it. I know you can."

Angel sighed. Jess was right, he had the same feeling his daughter and Spike did, but as far as he was concerned, that was all it was, just a feeling. "Maybe, but its still just a feeling."

"Okay, fine, maybe something isn't coming." Jess offered. "Still, we've got the problem of Wolfram and Hart."

"What problem with them?" Cordelia asked. "They've been leaving us alone."

"How long do you think that will keep up?" Jess asked her mother.

"Who cares?" Cordelia asked. "They aren't bothering us now, so why do we have to bother them? What is with this family and always wanting to start fights with people?" Cordelia's temper seemed to be rising.

"Cordy…" Angel wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders, trying to calm her down.

"No, Angel." Cordelia shrugged his arm away from her. "I'm serious. No one in this house is content unless they are fighting with someone or something or swinging a weapon around." Cordelia stood, moving Erin up to her shoulder. "Why can't we for once be content with just having some normal family time?" She then turned toward the stairs.

"Cordy, we…I…" Angel tried, but it was too late. Cordelia was already up the stairs, and a moment later, everyone in the lobby heard Erin's bedroom door slam shut.

"Great." Angel shook his head. "Now she's angry."

"She'll get over it." Jess told her father. "Right now, we need to seriously focus on Wolfram and Hart and this feeling we are all having."

"No." Angel stood. "You're mother's right, Wolfram and Hart is leaving us alone right now, so why should we stir things up? And about that feeling, like I said before, it's just that. A feeling. We can't do anything about it until something actually happens."

"Dad…" Jess started, as Angel made his way to the stairs

"Look." Angel turned to face his daughter and Spike. "Why don't you two go find something to do? Clean the weapons or something? Right now, I need to go talk to your mother."

Jess sighed, as she watched Angel make his way out of the lobby. She then turned to Spike. "Well, I guess it's just you and me then." She stood.

"Where are you going?" Spike asked.

"_We_ are going to take the sewers over to Wolfram and Hart." Jess said.

"What?" Spike was confused, but he followed Jessica down the basement stairs anyway.

"If something is coming, and they have anything to do with it, I want to know." Jess said.

"Last time we went in there, they practically killed us all." Spike reminded her.

"I know." Jess nodded. "That's why we are both going, hopefully one of us will make it back."

Spike was at a loss of words as Jessica began to make her way through the sewers. Had she actually just said that one of them might not make it back from this trip? Spike wasn't sure, but he had a feeling that Jessica's instincts about whatever was coming were a lot sharper then his. Maybe something worse then he could imagine was really on its way.

As Angel made his way down the hall to Erin's room he passed Connor, who was making his way to the lobby.

"Where you headed to?" Angel asked his son.

"Just out." Connor shrugged. "I got some stuff to do, and I figured it was such a nice day out." Connor motioned to the window at the opposite end of the hallway where sunlight was pouring in.

"Yeah…" Angel dug his hands into his pockets as he gazed at the sun, the sun he would never be able to walk in until he reached his Shanshu; if he reached it.

"Well, I'll see you later." Connor said as he made his way past his father.

"Right. Just be home for dinner." Angel said.

"I will." Connor assured his father.

Angel watched his son walk down the stairs, and then continued on his way to Erin's room to talk to Cordelia.

Lindsey and Eve stood by a window in their penthouse, watching the afternoon sunlight shine over the streets below them. They watched the scene for a few more minutes, and then Eve checked her watch, smiling up at Lindsey.

"It's almost two o'clock." Eve told Lindsey, as she checked her watch. It was 1:56 PM.

Lindsey grinned back at her. "And at two the world will remember the darkness that Beast caused over a year ago."

Eve nodded. "And the show will really begin."

"Angel Investigations won't know what hit them." Lindsey agreed with Eve. "First, the sun goes out, then the demons who live here in this lovely city will crawl out, and then, when Angel and his little team who like to pretend to be superheroes are trying to deal with all of that, the Senior Partners release their army."

"Angel won't stand a chance." Eve smiled.

"Against Wolfram and Hart's army?" Lindsey kissed Eve on her head. "Not a chance. An army of demons who crawled straight out of hell, that's what the Senior Partner's are releasing on this city. Every evil creature going straight after Angel Investigations. I'd like to see Angel and his little family _try _and fight their way out of this."

Eve nodded, cuddling close to Lindsey, as they watched the clock strike two o'clock. They then both looked up at the sun, watching its light fade away and darkness fall over the land. This was it.


	73. Chapter 73

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 73**

Angel went to open the door to Erin's room, when suddenly, it flung open right before him, and in front of him stood an alarmed Cordelia, with a seemingly tranquil Erin in her arms. Before Angel knew what was going on, Cordelia was pulling him into Erin's room.

"Cordy…what?" Angel started.

"Angel, look!" Cordelia pointed out the open window to the dark streets of L.A. below.

"What?" Angel asked, as he studied the scene outside.

"It's dark out!" Cordelia rocked Erin in her arms quickly to keep her own nerves down.

"So?" Angel was confused. He didn't care that it was dark out; he just wanted to talk to Cordelia and apologize for what had happened downstairs.

"It's two o'clock in the afternoon!" Cordelia's eyes grew wider as she spoke, and Angel saw fear in them. She was scared.

Suddenly, Angel realized the weight of her words and his own eyes grew wide. He looked down at his watch. "It's the middle of the afternoon, and it's dark out!"

"Pitch black." Cordelia took Angel's hand with the one she wasn't rocking Erin in, and pulled him closer to the window, pointing up to the spot in the sky where the sun was only moments ago.

Angel looked up, examining the sky to see some of the suns rays trying to escape around what appeared to be a block of darkness. The sun was blotted out. _Again_. Just like when the Beast was in town.

"Not again." Angel said to himself.

"It's happening all over again, Angel." Cordelia looked at her husband, concern in her voice. "It's like what happened with that Beast." Her eyes then fell to Erin. She looked so peaceful in her mother's arms. "What's going on out there?"

Angel shrugged, pulling Cordelia and Erin close to him as if to protect them both. "I don't know what's happening, Cordy, but we will figure this out. I promise. Right now we need to get everyone back in the hotel." He took Cordelia by the hand and led her downstairs to the lobby.

Spike and Jess were making their way through the sewer when suddenly they heard a pack of something coming up behind them. They both stood against the wall, trying to figure out who or what was making its way down the sewers. When they heard no heartbeats, Jessica and Spike knew the pack was a group of vampires.

"Put your game face on." Spike told Jess as he morphed into his demon face.

Jess nodded, putting on her demon visage as well.

A moment later the vampires passed Spike and Jess. One vampire, with long blonde hair, and big sideburns, stopped to talk to the blonde vampire with a soul and the immortal half-breed.

"What are you doing hanging down here my brothers?" The vampire asked.

"I'm not your brother." Jess started, annoyed at the vampire.

"Sorry." The vampire studied Jessica's face. "It's dark down here, I couldn't see your face."

"Right." Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" The vampire studied Jessica even more.

Jess began to panic, realizing she had probably killed a few of this vampire's friends, and that he would recognize her.

"Well, she knows a lot of people, a lot of people know her." Spike covered quickly for Jessica. "So where are you all headed off too?"

"Didn't you hear?" The vampire asked, excitedly.

"Hear what?" Jess asked.

"The sun!" The vampire squealed. "It's missing!"

"What do you bloody mean it's missing?" Spike was confused.

"I mean it's gone." The vampire repeated. "It's total darkness up there." He pointed up to the street. "Sun just blotted out a few minutes ago."

Jessica checked her watch. "It's only five after two. It's the middle of the afternoon."

The vampire nodded, eagerly. "I know. Isn't it great? I knew something was coming, I could feel it, you know? And something did come! Total darkness, like two years ago."

"I remember." Jess said as she recalled the Beast she had battled and how he had blotted out the sun. Could the Beast be back, though? She was pretty sure Angelus had turned that big piece of rock into dust.

"Well, it's the same thing." The vampire said. "This is it. This is what was coming! This is the new world."

"How?" Spike asked. "I mean, do you know why the suns out?"

The vampire shrugged. "Not really. I heard some people talking, they think it might be that law firm, maybe you heard of them. Wolfram and Hart? Some people are saying they've got something to do with this."

Jessica could feel the blood rush from her face. Wolfram and Hart might have just taken away the sun. She did all she could to fight the sickening feeling increasing in her stomach. The feeling that something big was coming that she had been having for a while came crashing down on her. This was that something, but for some reason, Jess felt like this was only the beginning. She quickly pulled a stake out of her pocket, not giving it much thought as she pierced the chest of the vampire who had given them the information on Wolfram and Hart. Jess then took Spike's hand, hastily leading him down the sewer.

"Where are we going?" Spike asked as Jessica dragged him along.

"Back to the hotel." Jess told him. "I need to make sure everyone is safe, and we all need to figure out what the hell is going on."

Spike nodded in agreement. He could hear the alarm in Jessica's voice and it was starting to worry him. Jess was like Buffy, she didn't get scared easily, and right now, Spike could tell the young girl was getting worried.

Fred, Gunn, Wesley, and Lorne had been down at a coffee shop owned by one of Lorne's friends when the sun disappeared from the sky. The four friends quickly rushed outside to see what was going on when the darkness fell upon the streets of L.A.

"What the hell is going on?" Gunn looked up at the sky.

"Looks like the sun disappeared. _Again_." Lorne snorted. "We just don't ever get a break."

"What do you think is happening?" Fred looked to Wesley to see the ex-watcher deep in thought.

Suddenly, Wesley was thrown against the wall by two vampires. The Englishman struggled against the two demons, freeing himself.

Gunn quickly punched one vampire as Fred took out a stake from her purse and gave it to Wesley as he staked the one vampire Gunn hadn't punched. The vampire who Gunn had hit quickly got to his feet, giving Gunn a good blow to the gut. Gunn doubled over, but Wesley was right behind his friend, staking the vampire.

"Well, I think it's safe to say the vampires know the sun is out." Wesley said as he helped Gunn to his feet.

Gunn nodded, fixing his red long sleeve shirt. "We should get back to the hotel."

Wesley nodded in agreement. "We just need to be careful. I have a feeling a lot more vampires will be coming out onto the streets soon." He then took Fred by the hand and swiftly led the group back to the hotel.

Connor stood by the window in his dorm room, starring out at the darkness before him. He didn't understand why it was so dark outside, but he knew darkness like that. He remembered the days of the Beast and how terror immediately took over L.A. the minute the sun was gone. He also remembered Quortoth and the darkness of that dimension. That had been real darkness. That darkness had been the disease that had crept over him so long ago and turned his heart black. He would not let that darkness ever come over him again.

Connor moved swiftly, grabbing the two boxes he had packed up with his things. He would have to come back for the rest of his stuff at another time. Right now he knew he had to get back to the hotel.

Connor was making his way down the hall of his dorm when his roommate, a kid named Ray came up the stairs. To Connor, Ray could have been Gunn's twin. The vampire spawn swore the two looked exactly alike.

"Ray, what are you doing out here?" Connor asked.

"I'm coming home." Ray said in a rather calm matter. "Where are you going?"

"I'm out of here." Connor said. "And you should get back in the dorm. Lock it up tight. Don't let anyone in." Connor was worried something or someone would attack Ray in the darkness that had swallowed L.A.

"Why?" Ray asked slyly.

Connor dropped the box he was carrying as he realized he was no longer starring at his roommate, but instead was starring at a demon with Ray's face. Ray had been turned. He was a vampire.

Connor backed away slowly from Ray, swallowing hard.

Ray countered each of Connor's steps. "What's wrong, Connor?"

"Just…back up." Connor tried to remain calm.

Ray shook his head, morphing into his demon face. He grinned at Connor, exposing his fangs. "I can smell how scared you are."

"Then you can smell something else too." Connor remembered. "I'm half demon." And with that Connor took one good swing at Ray, sending the vampire across the hallway. Connor then took off down the stairwell. He needed to get back to the hotel.

Jess and Spike rushed into the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel to find Angel pulling weapons out of the weapon closest left and right, and Cordelia pacing around the room, bouncing a wiggling Erin in her arms.

"Mom! Dad! You're okay!" Jess rushed forward.

Angel turned to face his daughter, relief crossing his face. "Jess! Your back! Where were you?"

"In the sewers. We were heading over to Wolfram and Hart." Jess told her parents.

"Why?" Cordelia asked quickly.

"Because, remember that nagging feeling I was having that something was coming?" Jess pointed outside to the darkness. "Well, I think it came."

"We were heading over to the firm to check things out. On our way there we ran into some vampires who let us know the sun was out." Spike explained.

"And they let us know that there are rumors circulating that Wolfram and Hart had something to do with the sun going _bye-bye_." Jess seemed to wave out the window at the sun that was nowhere to be found to emphasize her point.

"Wolfram and Hart had something to do with this?" Angel asked, furrowing his brow.

"Not a surprise there." Cordelia snorted as she felt Erin grab onto her necklace.

"Well, we aren't positive yet." Jess said. "Just what we heard." She then looked around the lobby. "Where is everyone else?"

Cordelia sighed, and Jessica could tell her mother was extremely stressed out at this point.

"We're not sure." Cordelia told her daughter. "We came down here and no one was here."

"You mean, Gunn, Wesley, Fred, and Lorne never came back from breakfast?" Jess raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't make any sense."

"I know." Angel agreed. "Maybe they are held up somewhere. I'd rather they stayed wherever they were then stroll out onto the streets. I have a feeling the vampires are out there already."

"They are." Spike told him. "At least that's what the vampires we ran into were planning on doing."

"Well, what about Connor?" Jess asked, wanting to make sure her brother was safe.

"He's upstairs." Cordelia said.

"He went out." Angel said at the exact same moment Cordelia spoke.

Cordelia and Angel both looked at each other confused.

"Well, which is it? Upstairs or out?" Spike asked.

"I let him go out before." Angel explained.

"Where?" Jess panicked. "We need to find him! He could be hurt or…or worse."

"But he's fine." Connor's voice filled the lobby as the young man quickly entered, slamming the front door behind him. "But L.A. isn't okay. The vampires, demons, its out of control."

"We need to go out. Patrol." Angel threw a stake to Jessica. "Until we can figure out what the hell is going on we should try and keep the carnage in this city down to a minimum."

"That's stupid." Cordelia told Angel. "You'll get killed."

"He's already dead." Spike said.

"Spike, shut up." Cordelia glared at the blonde vampire.

"Right." Spike nodded, cringing under the look he was getting from the immortal seer.

"We need to figure out what's going on." Cordelia said as Erin squirmed, getting bored in her mother's arms.

"Indeed." Wesley said as he entered the lobby followed by Lorne, Fred, and Gunn. "Because things are a mess out there."

"So we've heard." Angel sighed.

"Well, we need to get out there and do something about it." Jess said. "We think Wolfram and Hart might be involved."

"Really? I thought the same damn thing when all the demons and vampires crawled out." Gunn said sarcastically. "No crap that law firm has something to do with this!"

"Okay, so now that we've got _that_ figure out…" Jess snapped, not liking Gunn's tone. "What's the plan?"

"Figure out how to get the sun back and save L.A." Angel said. "How's that sound?"

"Works for me." Jess said.

"Good." Angel turned to the group. "Wesley, and Fred you two stay here with Cordelia and Erin. I want you all researching this disappearing sun trick that Wolfram and Hart pulled. Anything that could be useful…rituals, reasons, anything."

"Sounds good." Wesley said.

"No, not good!" Cordelia moved Erin to her other arm. "I'm not sitting around here while L.A. goes to hell."

"Well, you're not coming out with us." Angel told her. "You need to keep Erin safe. In case something happens, Cordy, I want you out of this city. Do you understand?"

"No-" Cordelia started to argue.

"_Do you understand_?" Angel stressed.

Cordelia let out a sigh of defeat, flopping down on the couch.

Angel then turned to Lorne. "Lorne, start calling your contacts, see if anyone knows anything."

"On it, boss." Lorne gave Angel a thumbs up as he moved to the phone.

"Gunn, Spike, Jess, and Connor." Angel turned to them as he spoke their names. "We're going out to try and keep things out on the street under control. Stay close together, bring some extra stakes."

"Now you're talking my damn language." Spike grinned, ready to dust a few vampires.

"Good." Angel then made his way over to a rather pissed off Cordelia who was sitting on the couch, playing with Erin. He leaned over and kissed her shoulder. "I'll be back. Try and help Wesley and Fred."

Cordelia turned to glare at her husband. "I can help you. I'm part demon. I can fight."

"I know." Angel told her. "That's why you're staying here." His eyes fell to Erin who was lying on the couch next to Cordelia. He tickled the baby's stomach, causing her to squirm. "I need someone who can protect Erin here. If something should happen to us, I want someone strong to be able to get her out of here safe." His eyes then locked with Cordelia's. "I want _you_ to be able to get out of L.A. safe."

Cordelia smiled, trying to calm Angel down. "You'll be back in a few hours." She assured him and then kissed him gently. "Be careful." She looked over at Jess and Connor. "You two mind your father."

"Yeah, yeah, let's go." Jess rolled her eyes.

Angel nodded, moving to the door and leading Jessica, Connor, Spike, and Gunn out and onto the dark streets of Los Angeles.

Eve and Lindsey smiled from their penthouse window as they watched the chaos that had taken over every single part of L.A. all because they had gotten rid of the sun, and this was only the beginning. They knew every demon and vampire would crawl out of their home once the sun was gone, and they knew Angel Investigations would try to save the city. They planned on wearing the fang gang out by letting them battle all the local demons and then, when they were weak, The Senior Partners would unleash their army. Angel Investigations was going to fall.

"This is brilliant." Lindsey smiled at Eve. "Everything is going according to plan."

"I'm sure Angel and his little team will hit the streets soon too." Eve told him. "Maybe if we are lucky a vampire will catch at least one of them."

"Well, if not, it's only a matter of time before we catch them." Lindsey said slyly. "Only a matter of time…"

Jess, Angel, Spike, Connor, and Gunn made their way down a dark alley to catch their breaths. They had only been out on the dark streets for an hour or so, but already they were all bruised and beaten badly. They had killed at least ten vampires each and three demons. Things were dire.

"We can't keep this up." Jess said, putting pressure on a huge wound on her shoulder that she had received from a vampire earlier that night. "We're all gonna get killed if we keep going. There's too many of them, and we're all getting tired."

Gunn nodded in agreement, catching his breath, as he felt his own blood drip down his forehead. He touched his head to feel a huge gash right across his now baldhead. He had shaved his hair off again once they had gotten back to the Hyperion. "You're right, Jess. I don't know if I can keep going."

"We don't have much of a choice." Angel said, although he himself had received a few injuries; a cut across his back and a bloody nose were the latest two.

"Dad, we're only three blocks from the hotel and we are already in need of major back up, which we don't have." Connor said as he shifted off his wounded leg. A demon had kicked it in earlier that night and he could feel his knee swelling as he spoke. "We're too weak to keep going."

"We have too." Angel told them. "Innocent people are victims in this."

"We know." Jess told him. "But if we keep going we won't be able to help them. We need to go back and get patched up, rest, and then come back out and fight."

"We can't leave right now. There are more people that need our help." Angel told them. He would not let innocent people suffer because of Wolfram and Hart. Not anymore. "We need to keep fighting."

"Right, because we can fight and all." Spike rolled his eyes as he wiped up his own blood that was trickling down the back of his neck. He had taken a blow to the head from a vampire, and was sure that if he weren't already dead, the force of that blow would have killed him on the spot.

"He's right. We need to just take a break, Dad." Jess said.

"Take a break?" Angel couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I'm the Champion, I can't just take breaks. And Jess, you're a champion for the Powers too! We don't get breaks. Our job is to save the damn world from what's happening!"

"Angel, are you listening to yourself?" Gunn asked. "We keep fighting and one of us is gonna end up dead. None of us are in any condition to keep this up."

Angel shook his head, thinking for a moment.

Jess reached out, grabbing her father's hand. "Just a few hours of rest, Dad. It's all we need. Then we can come back out, I promise."

Angel looked down, his dark eyes locking with his daughter's matching orbs. She definitely took after her father when it came to her eye color. In her eyes, Angel could see just how drained and tired Jess was. He could also see how dedicated she was to continuing to fight this particular battle. She was not about to give up by any means; she just needed a few hours to regroup. Angel could see that, so after a moment he nodded. "Alright, a few hours of rest and we are back out here." He held up his stake. "Everyone stay close. Try and make it back to the hotel in one piece."

Jess, Spike, Connor, and Gunn nodded in agreement with Angel, as the dark haired vampire led the charge out of the alley and back into the chaos of the Los Angeles streets, hoping to make it back to the hotel as fast as possible.

Cordelia sighed as she curled up on the couch with a book Wesley had asked her to do some research with in one hand, and a water bottle in the other. Erin was sitting in her carrier that was on the coffee table at Cordelia's feet. The four month old was concentrating on her mother with a stern look on her little face, as if she knew what was going on in the dark world outside the hotel.

Cordelia looked over at Erin, catching the baby's hazel eyes. "What's up, Erin?" Cordelia asked tiredly.

Erin smacked her hands together, reaching for Cordelia.

"Oh, you want mommy to hold you, huh?" Cordelia put the book down as well as her water bottle, and leaned over, gently picking Erin up, and placing the baby on her shoulder. "How's that?"

Erin snuggled close to Cordelia, resting her head on her mother's shoulder.

Cordelia slumped back into the couch, rubbing Erin's back. "You see tired, sweetie." Cordelia cooed at her daughter, trying to take her mind off of the madness that was going on around her. She was worried about her family out on the sunless streets, fighting to save others, and she was also worried that they would not be able to save L.A. this time around. She was worried Wolfram and Hart was going to win this time.

Lorne hung up the phone at the counter, and circled a name on his list of contacts. "Bingo!"

"You got something?" Cordelia turned on the couch to face the green demon.

Lorne nodded. "A friend of a friend who moved their files over to Wolfram and Hart when we took that place over."

"Okay, so?" Cordelia asked.

"So, he didn't move his file out yet, and yesterday he got a call from Wolfram and Hart telling him to pack up and get out of L.A. because something big was coming today." Lorne explained. "Apparently Wolfram and Hart wanted all of their clients out of this city before they bloated out the sun. I guess it would be bad for business if all of their L.A. clients died."

"So, we are sure Wolfram and Hart had something to do with this then?" Cordelia asked, still rubbing Erin's back very gently.

"Positive, princess." Lorne said. "It's not the best news we could have gotten but now we know who is pulling the strings in this."

"Now, the question is how they are pulling those strings, and why." Wesley said as he and Fred walked in from the office, both starring down at books.

"You heard me?" Lorne asked.

Fred nodded, giving a shortened version of what Lorne had just said. "Wolfram and Hart is controlling whatever it is that is going on."

"But we still don't know why." Wesley added.

"How about because it causes pandemonium on the streets of L.A. and a lot of innocent, good, people are dying, and hey! Wolfram and Hart is evil, and this is just an evil thing to do." Cordelia said. "I mean, blotting out the sun in one of the sunniest cities around. That's just not right. Plus, not original, I mean, the Beast blotted the sun out, and it was original then, now Wolfram and Hart is just copying someone else's work."

"Thank you for putting that in perspective for us all, Cordelia." Wesley said slowly.

"Well, we should try and get some of the rituals that can be used to black out the sun. There's more then a few I know of already, from when we last researched when the Beast caused the sun to disappear." Fred said.

"And Wolfram and Hart wouldn't use a common ritual. It would be too easy for us to stop. They know that." Wesley said. "This is going to take some real research."

Just then, the front door of the hotel swung open and Jess, Angel, Connor, Spike, and Gunn all stumbled in, even more bloody and bruised then they had been in the alley.

Cordelia stood quickly, her sudden movement causing Erin to lift her head from her mother's shoulder. "What happened to you guys?"

"We're fine…" Jess winced as Cordelia inspected the gash that ran from Jessica's ear all the way down to her wounded shoulder, it was shallow, but it still hurt.

"You weren't gone more then an hour." Cordelia looked at the rest of the injured group that had just walked in the lobby.

"Things are getting bad out there." Angel said as he threw his sword down. "We barely got a few blocks from here and we were already worn out."

"Well, we have gotten some new information." Wesley said as he watched his injured team members make their way into the lobby, all of them collapsing onto the couch, tired and hurt.

"Let me go get the first aid kit." Cordelia moved to the closet quickly as she felt Erin relax on her shoulder again.

"So, what's the news?" Angel asked as Cordelia came back placing Erin back into her baby-seat and then moving toward Angel to began working on patching up his cuts and bruises.

"Wolfram and Hart is in on this gig." Lorne said.

Angel nodded. "I thought we pretty much knew that."

"Well, its been confirmed now." Wesley said. "Through Lorne's contact."

"It seems he had some of his files in Wolfram and Hart and they contacted him to tell him to get out of L.A." Lorne said.

"They didn't want their own damn clients dying." Connor nodded slowly. "Makes sense."

"Whatever ritual they used to get rid of the sun it must have been big and powerful, and not very common." Fred said. "Not that rituals for ridding the sun are common. There are a few, but they are all very confusing and complex."

"So, we narrow it down to which one and reverse it, and then we kill Lindsey and Eve and everyone else who has a Wolfram and Hart tag attached to their name." Angel winced as Cordelia gently went over his cuts with a cloth.

"It's not going to be easy, Angel." Wesley warned him. "Whatever triggered Wolfram and Hart to perform this ritual must have been something very threatening to their existence. I doubt they are going to give up this fight easily."

"It's not a fight, it's more like a damn apocalypse." Spike sighed from his spot on the couch next to Jessica.

"Fine, then Wolfram and Hart won't give up on this apocalypse." Wesley said. "There are many things we need to figure out."

"Yeah, like how and why they did this and what the hell we gonna do to stop it." Gunn said. "Cause, damn, things are getting out of our control."

Angel stood when Cordelia had finished bandaging him up. He picked Erin up, smiling down at his daughter, glad to see her again. He kissed her gently on her head, causing her to give him her soft smile, swatting at his cheek. After watching Erin for a moment, Angel turned to the rest of the group in the lobby. "We are going to get some rest for a few hours, then I want everyone back down here and ready to work, got it?"

Everyone nodded as they watched Angel take Erin up the stairs and then Cordelia sighed, she had bandaged up Connor and Jess and was now working on Gunn. She really wanted to go upstairs though and be with Angel and Erin.

"Here, Cordy." Fred knelt down next to the immortal seer, as if to read her mind. "I'll finish up Gunn and Spike. Go upstairs and see Angel."

Cordelia smiled at Fred. "Thanks." She then quickly stood; making her way toward the stairs that Angel had just gone up.

Angel set Erin down in her crib very gently. He had been surprised earlier when he had picked up his youngest daughter and she did not fuss to be in his arms. Usually Erin squirmed and cried to get out of Angel's grasp and into Cordelia's arms, but not right now.

Angel looked Erin over in her crib. She was gazing back up at him with the same tense look he got from Cordelia when she was worried about something. The baby's arms were flinging up toward Angel, and he immediately bent down and picked her back up, carrying her over to the window that led out to the chaotic streets of L.A.

"Things are a mess out there, Erin." Angel told her as he moved away from the window. "It's the middle of the afternoon and the whole city is black." Angel looked away from his youngest daughter. "And Daddy doesn't know if he can help all the people that need help. I'm trying but I just don't know if I've got it in me. This might be too big for me."

Suddenly, Erin began glowing like she had the one time with Cordelia back in Wolfram and Hart. Heat ran up Angel's arms and rushed to his head, making the vampire dizzy for a moment. He looked down at his daughter to see Erin smiling at him, her eyes locked on his. After a moment, the light from Erin subsided, and Angel felt relief fly through his body. It was as if Erin was letting him know things would work out. Somehow, everything would turn out the way it was meant to.

"Thanks, baby." Angel kissed Erin on the head.

"Angel?" Cordelia entered Erin's room.

"Hey." Angel turned to face her as Erin snuggled close to her father.

"You should rest." Cordelia said as she took Erin out of Angel's arms. "You need to build back up your strength."

"I can't." Angel sighed. "Not with what is going on."

"Angel you need your full strength to fight right now. Things are a mess out there, you said it yourself." She motioned toward the window with her hand that wasn't holding Erin.

"I know. And all we are doing is trying to clean up the growing disorder." Angel shook his head. "Bigger things are coming our way from Wolfram and Hart. This is just the beginning."

"You don't know that." Cordelia tried to reason. "This could just be it."

"I can feel it, Cordelia." Angel looked down at his feet. "This is just the start of it all, and I can't help this nagging impression that Wolfram and Hart is just trying to keep us busy by blocking out the sun. So we can't focus on whatever it is they are really up to."

Cordelia moved toward Angel, wrapping her free arm around him, careful not to crush Erin in between them. "Angel, we are going to beat them."

"But first we gotta know what we are dealing with." Jess entered Erin's room, followed by Connor. "We need to find out Wolfram and Hart's damn plan."

"We know. The problem is we've got no idea how to get it." Angel said, and then saw the look on Jessica's and Connor's face. It was the look they both had when they were about to say or do something completely stupid. "_Without_ someone getting hurt." He quickly added.

"Well, that's inevitable." Jess said as she motioned to the gashes and bruises she had received earlier that day. "Because things are bad out there, and we are all already hurt."

"Jess, whatever plan you devised, no. You're not going to be allowed to do it." Cordelia seemed to know her first born so well.

"Hear her out first." Connor stuck up for his sister.

"What?" Angel asked.

"Well, Gunn was telling us downstairs, before he fell asleep, that whatever operation the Senior Partners gave the okay for immediately goes into the company log and since Wesley and Fred are over the books and Lorne is still checking his contacts, and we've got nothing better to do, and no better plan, I was thinking that me, Connor, Spike, and you, Dad." Jess looked at her father. "All head over to Wolfram and Hart, check the logs, and figure out what the hell their plan is."

"Wow. Again. No." Cordelia said, shocked her daughter would even suggest that plan.

"Why not?" Jess asked, crossing her arms.

"How about because it's dangerous and stupid and there's got to be another way." Cordelia snorted as she swayed with Erin in her arms.

Angel thought for a moment, his eyes rising to meet Jessica's. "There is no other way. We've got to go over there."

"What?" Cordelia turned to Angel. Her husband was supposed to side with her in arguments, not her children. Not to mention the fact that Jessica's plan was _insane_.

"Jess and Connor are right. The only way to stop this thing is from the inside. We need to figure out Wolfram and Hart's plan." Angel said, he then turned to Jessica and Connor. "Go get Spike. Tell him to grab some weapons. I'll meet you guys downstairs."

Jess and Connor nodded, moving out the door.

The minute both of the children were gone, Cordelia slapped Angel full force across the face. "Are you kidding me? DO you know how dangerous this is? It's ridiculous and I _will not_ let my family go over there and get killed!"

"It's our only shot at stopping this, Cordelia." Angel said, lifting Cordelia's chin, and trying to forget the stinging sensation in his cheek from Cordelia's hand.

"We have books, and contacts and…" Tears were forming in Cordelia's eyes as she looked up at Angel. "There has to be another way."

Angel shook his head. "You know if there was I'd use it, but there isn't. This has to be done."

Cordelia was silent for a moment.

"I'll make sure Jess and Connor are safe, Cordy, and I'll make sure we all get back here in one piece. I promise." He kissed Cordelia on the forehead. "Okay?"

After a moment, Cordelia nodded. "Just be careful."

Angel nodded, kissing Cordelia again and then making his way down the stairs to meet Jessica, Connor, and Spike.


	74. Chapter 74

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 74**

Cordelia paced around the lobby, bouncing Erin in her arms. Erin seemed bored with her mother, but Cordelia seemed worried.

"I never should have let them go." Cordelia shook her head, as she spoke about her husband, two older children, and Spike. "I mean, Wolfram and Hart…what was I thinking? Jessica's plans are always dangerous and never thought through all the way, and I let them follow one of her plans."

"Cordy, stop." Fred looked up from the mound of books she was sitting with at the counter. Wesley had given her a stack to look through before he and Lorne had gone into his office to make some phone calls. "There's nothing to be worried about."

"Yeah." Gunn agreed from his spot on the couch. "Angel will keep everybody safe, they will get the information they need and they'll be back here just in time for us to go back out and patrol."

"Gunn…" Cordelia narrowed her eyes at him. "Every single time we goes near Wolfram and Hart one of us ends up hurt."

"Yeah, but I doubt that law firms biggest concern now is us, I mean, they've got this whole blocking the sun out thing that they did, plus whatever else they have up their sleeves." Gunn said.

"And Angel and everyone will be back here soon, Cordelia." Fred assured the immortal seer.

"Yeah, and if not, we'll go look for them." Gunn said. "And if we find them, and they're dead, we'll run like hell outta L.A., because there ain't no way in hell we can take Wolfram and Hart on without them."

Cordelia's eyes grew big as a look of shock fell over her face from what Gunn had just said. Her family wasn't going to die.

Fred could see the concern on Cordelia's face because of Gunn's words. "_Gunn_." She warned.

"What? I was just kidding." Gunn shrugged. "Just thought we could use a little humor around here."

"That wasn't funny." Cordelia glared at him as she felt Erin's little hand grab her neck. She looked down at Erin to see the baby staring out the window. "What are you looking at, sweetie?" Cordelia followed Erin's eyes to the window, where she saw two vampires standing in the darkness, grinning in at the group in the lobby.

"Damn it!" Cordelia quickly handed Erin to Fred and grabbed two stakes Jess had thrown on the floor earlier that night.

"Cordy? What?" Gunn got up quickly, following Cordelia out the front door of the lobby.

Once Cordelia was out in the courtyard she immediately found the two vampires who had been staring in at her and her family. "What the hell are you doing out here?" Cordelia asked.

The vampires smiled at one another, and then ran toward Cordelia. Cordelia was taken down by the force of the two demons, but Gunn came out, picking one of the vampires up and throwing him against the wall. Cordelia struggled for a moment under the other vampire's grasp, but, using her demon strength, managed to get her stake between herself and the vampire, turning him to dust right on top of her.

"Gunn!" Cordelia tossed the stake in her hand to her friend.

"Thanks." Gunn smiled at her, as he staked the vampire he had pinned against the wall.

When both vampires were dust, Gunn brushed himself off. "We should get back inside."

Cordelia nodded, taking another look around the garden before following Gunn back inside. When they entered the lobby, Wesley, Lorne, and Fred, who was holding Erin, were all standing at the base of the stairs.

"What just happened?" Fred asked.

"Vampires." Cordelia said, as she moved to take Erin out of Fred's arms. Once Erin was in her mother's arms she snuggled very close to Cordelia rubbing her own eyes with her hands. The baby looked tired.

"What did they want?" Wesley asked.

"We didn't ask." Gunn said. "We just kinda staked them."

"I think we need to secure this place." Cordelia said as she moved to the stairs. "The vampires and demons know that we are here, they will start attacking soon."

"Where are you going, princess?" Lorne asked Cordelia.

"I'm going to go lay down with Erin for a little. We both are tired." Cordelia said. "Try and figure out how to keep this place safe in the mean time, and if Angel and everyone gets back, send them upstairs."

"Sure thing, sweetie." Lorne said warmly as they watched Cordelia walk up the stairs. The minute they heard her and Angel's bedroom door close, Lorne turned back to the group, a nervous look on her face. "She's worried sick, her aura is screaming it. We need to figure out how to get this place secure and Angel needs to get back here soon, or she might lose it."

Wesley nodded, in agreement. He too could tell Cordelia was concerned. "Let's start working."

Angel, Jess, Connor, and Spike stopped right under the hatch that led up to Wolfram and Hart's basement. They all looked at each other, and could tell every single one of them was nervous.

"Okay, so the plan is we get up there, stick together, and somehow get into the room they keep the logs without anyone seeing us." Angel said.

"Shouldn't be hard at all…" Connor said sarcastically.

"We'll be alright." Spike said, as he opened up the hatch. "Come on, everyone up."

"I'll go first." Jess offered as she used her vampire abilities she had inherited from her father to make one clean jump up through the hatch.

"Right." Angel said, jumping through as well, followed by Spike and Connor.

Once Spike, Angel, Jess, and Connor were in the basement, they silently made their way up the stairs to the door that led to the lobby. Angel stopped them all at the door, however.

"We need to be careful. Move swiftly through the lobby and even if someone sees you, whatever you do, don't stop moving. We need to get what we came for and get back to the hotel. Understood?" Angel asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Good." Angel took an unneeded breath, going to open the door.

"Wait, Dad." Jess said, knocking Angel's hand from the doorknob. "We need to know before we go up there."

"Know what?" Angel asked, afraid he already knew his daughter's question.

"What if one of us gets caught?" Jess asked.

Angel sighed, that was the question he was afraid of. "If that happens…" Angel took another deep unneeded breath. He couldn't finish his sentence.

"We don't worry about it." Connor finished his father's sentence for him. "One of us gets caught, the rest of us keep going. We can't all die in here. Someone needs to make it back to the hotel."

Angel nodded, sadly. "Yeah."

"Okay, well now that we've got that down, let's go." Spike said, carefully opening the door that led from the basement to the lobby of the law firm.

The lobby of Wolfram and Hart was dark and empty, except for a small light over Harmony's desk.

"What the hell?" Spike whispered.

"Looks like the firm wanted to get its employees out of the city as well." Angel whispered back. "This place is empty."

Suddenly, Eve's voice filled the lobby as it came in over the intercom. "HARMONY! OUR DINNER WAS SUPPOSED TO BE UP IN MY OFFICE AN HOUR AGO!"

Immediately, Harmony came running out from the cafeteria, causing Angel, Jessica, Spike, and Connor to duck down for a moment, out of Harmony's line of sight.

"Sorry boss! I'll bring it right up to you and Lindsey!" Harmony said to the intercom as she picked up the bags of food that had been dropped off for Lindsey and Eve. The vampire then made her way onto the elevator, which she took up to the fifth floor.

"So, not everyone is gone after all." Connor said.

"No, Lindsey and Eve and Harmony are still around." Angel said.

"So the Senior Partners left the dumb and the dead to run this place." Spike said about Lindsey, Eve, and Harmony.

"Well, the good news is that we can probably make it down to the room the logs are kept in without being detected." Jess said.

"Right. Let's move." Angel said as he led Jessica, Connor, and Spike down one of the dark hallways that had been made even darker because of the fact that the sun had been blocked out completely.

Cordelia placed Erin gently down on her and Angel's bed, and then climbed on next to her daughter. Erin grabbed for Cordelia who pulled the child much closer to her. Cordelia was tired and worried at the same time, which seemed to make for a bad combination. She wanted to rest so she would be ready to help research and fight, if she had too, but she was also too worried about Angel and her older children over at Wolfram and Hart and about demons and vampires trying to get into the hotel.

After a moment, Cordelia sighed, tracing lines over Erin's face. "So, Mommy can't sleep baby, how about you?"

Erin swatted Cordelia's hand away from her face as if to tell her mother that she was indeed tired and ready for a nap.

Cordelia looked at her watch and realized it was already eight at night. No wonder Erin was tired already. Cordelia had seemed to lose track of time the minute the sky went black. It was hard to tell if it was day or night when it was always dark out.

Cordelia sighed again, looking over at a now sleeping Erin. The immortal mother decided she should try and get some sleep too, so she closed her eyes and snuggled next to Erin, trying to relax.

Lorne, Wesley, Gunn, and Fred all sat at the counter in the lobby, trying to think of a way to secure the hotel from any demons or vampires that wanted in. So far, none of them had come up with any great ideas.

"We could always just lock all the doors and put guards on duty." Gunn suggested. "Not the best plan, but it still might work."

"Yes, until the demons and vampires decide to break the windows and come in that way." Wesley motioned to all the windows in the lobby alone.

"Well, does anyone else have an idea?" Fred yawned. "Because I don't."

"What about a spell?" Wesley turned to Lorne. "Like the one you put on this place when Angelus was around."

"Well, that could definitely work." Lorne smiled. "Why didn't we think of it earlier?"

"Because we are tired, and being stupid." Gunn said. "That spell worked good."

"Can you put it on here again, Lorne?" Fred asked, hopeful.

"Sure. I actually might have left over ingredients from the last time we used it." Lorne stood. "I should get on that."

Fred nodded. "It will make Cordy happy, at least it gives her one less thing to worry about."

Wesley agreed, pulling Fred close to him and planting a kiss on her forehead.

Eve and Lindsey sat in Eve's office, eating the dinner Harmony had dropped off for them, and watching the news. So far, the only story on any news station was how L.A. had fallen into pandemonium.

"This is great." Lindsey smiled at Eve as he turned off the T.V. "L.A. is going under."

"And I can only imagine how weak Angel Investigations is becoming." Eve grinned back.

"How much longer till the Senior Partners get the rest of this plan rolling?" Lindsey asked, anxious to find out when they were going after Angel and his family full force.

"Not much." Eve told him. "The Senior Partner's really want to smash any hope Angel Investigations has of saving L.A. before we really go after them. We want them to lose their confidence in themselves and one another, and at the rate things are going, it won't take long for that to happen."

Lindsey raised an eyebrow. He knew Angel better then Eve and probably better then the Senior Partner's and faith was not something Angel lost easily. "You really think that will happen?"

"Its human nature." Eve said simply.

"Most of the people at Angel Investigations are not human." Lindsey reminded her.

"But they all have a part of humanity in them." Eve told him. "Trust me, they will lose hope, and then confidence, and then they will lose their loyalty toward one another. And that's when we attack them, when they realize that they have nothing to fight for, that they will lose no matter what they do."

Lindsey nodded after a moment, kissing Eve on the forehead. He hoped his girlfriend was right about Angel Investigations. He hoped they would fall as easily as she said they would, he just wasn't sure how realistic that was to wish for.

Jess led Angel, Spike, and Connor down one of the pitch-black hallways of Wolfram and Hart. She knew the room that the logs were kept in was somewhere on the third floor, but she wasn't sure which room, and it was hard to tell the doors apart in the dark.

"I think this is it." Jess stopped in front of one of the doors.

"Are you sure?" Angel asked his daughter.

Jess shook her head. "Not really, but lets give it a try." She opened the door.

Connor stepped into the room, turning the lights on to reveal a room full of cabinets and computers. "This looks like the place."

"Sure does." Angel said. "Spike, you and Jess check the computers, me and Connor will check the files."

"Sounds good." Spike said as Jessica led him over toward the computers.

Jess sat down at the computer desk. "I'm not sure which file to open."

"Try them all." Angel said from behind her as he and Connor went through the filing cabinets.

"It says there's over thirty thousand files for this year alone." Spike told Angel. "That's a lot of bloody orders coming from the Senior Partners."

"Well, keep looking." Angel sighed. He had a feeling they were going to be spending a large amount of time in that particular room.

Cordelia descended the stairs of the lobby with a babbling Erin in her arms. The mother and daughter had slept for about three hours and were now both rested. When Cordelia entered the lobby she found Wesley and Fred sitting at the counter, and Lorne and Gunn on the couches.

"Angel back yet?" Cordelia asked.

The rest of the group looked at each other, none of them wanting to tell Cordelia that her husband and children, plus Spike, were not back yet. After all, Angel, Jess, Spike, and Connor had left over five hours ago, and everyone in the lobby was starting to worry about their safety over at Wolfram and Hart.

Finally, Wesley spoke up. "I'm sure they will be back soon, Cordelia, not to worry."

"They aren't back…" Cordelia's eyes grew wide. "What if something happened?"

"Nothing happened." Fred tried to assure the ex-cheerleader.

"You don't know that." Cordelia told her as Erin grabbed at a piece of Cordelia's hair that had fallen out of its ponytail.

"Cordy, Angel's got everything under control." Gunn told her. "He knows what he's doing."

"Maybe I should call them." Cordelia moved to the phone.

"Bad idea, sugar pie." Lorne cut Cordelia off. "If they are half as smart as I know your family is, none of them have their phones on right now."

"Yeah, they don't want to draw any unwanted attention…like a phone ringing." Gunn said.

"Right…" Cordelia nodded, realizing how stupid her idea had been. Of coarse Jess, Angel, or Connor wouldn't pick their phones up. Not while they were trying to sneak around Wolfram and Hart. Cordelia sighed, taking a seat on the couch next to Gunn and shifting Erin in her arms. "I just feel so helpless right now. I mean, we can't do anything about the permanent darkness." She pointed out to the sunless sky. "Or all the vampires and demons out on the streets and Angel and my kids are over at a law firm that wants us all dead, and I'm just sitting here…"

"Cordelia, we are all doing the best we can right now." Wesley assured her. "We can't do much more until we know Wolfram and Harts' plan."

"Well, I hope we figure it out soon." Cordelia said as she felt Erin grab onto her hand and give it a strong squeeze for a five month old. Cordelia looked down to see her daughter smiling gently back up at her. Erin's calming grin seemed to cause Cordelia to relax a little.

Jess sat at the computer in Wolfram and Hart while Spike, Connor, and Angel all stood over her shoulder eagerly. After looking through the files Angel and Connor realized that any information coming from the Senior Partner's was routed straight to the database on the computer, which was exactly what Jess was looking through.

"Anything yet?" Spike asked anxiously.

"No…" Jessica's eyes searched the screen. "Wait…here!" She pointed to the file that was labeled with the exact day and time the sun went out. "I think we got a match boys." She gave her father the devilish grin she had possessed since she was born.

"Open it up." Angel told his daughter.

Jess nodded, opening the file up and quickly reading it. Angel picked up on the uneasiness coming from his daughter the minute she began reading the screen. "What is it, Jess? What's wrong?"

Jess slowly pointed to the screen in front of her. "Look…it's when the Senior Partner's gave the go for blocking out the sun…look what it's called."

Angel read the file his daughter was pointing to, fright clutching his own stomach. "Operation eliminate Angel Investigations…" Angel read the name of the file.

"Catchy title." Spike raised an eyebrow at the label of the file.

"We should print this stuff out. Whatever's in the file print it. Obviously they are coming after us. That's what this is all about. The title alone says that much." Connor said.

"Yeah, we can analyze it back at the hotel." Angel agreed. "We don't have time to do it here."

"Let me print it." Jess moved to print the information, but the minute she hit the print button the emergency alarm in the building went off.

"They know we're here!" Connor said.

"Security." Jess panicked, gathering all the paper she had printed out of the printer. "All the systems are intertwined. Lindsey and Eve must have set them so any operation done in any part of this building triggers the alarm."

"They expected us to show up…" Angel pieced together.

"Damn right we did." Lindsey said, from his spot at the doorway with Eve standing next to him. Both lawyers held up two crossbows each, all aimed at Angel, Jessica, Connor and Spike.

Angel, Jess, Connor, and Spike all looked at each other, their eyes wide. How were they all going to make it out of this one?


	75. Chapter 75

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 75**

Angel, Jessica, Connor, and Spike all stood as still as statues would as they watched Eve and Lindsey move into the room, their crossbows still aimed at the four members of Angel Investigations.

"Back up against the wall." Lindsey ordered the two vampires and two half breeds that had broken into Wolfram and Hart.

"Okay…" Angel put his hands up in defense as he backed up with Jess, Connor, and Spike beside him.

Lindsey smirked, looking over at Eve, and then back at Angel. "Honestly, Angel, I thought you would have put up a little more of a fight then that when we came in here."

"I don't want anyone to get hurt." Angel told him.

"You do realize you're all going to die, don't you?" Eve asked.

"Not tonight." Jess said slyly as she slipped all the papers she had printed out of the computer into the pocket of her black-hooded zip up sweatshirt.

"You do realize I'm holding the crossbow, right?" Lindsey asked, a little annoyed at Jessica's cocky attitude.

"You do realize that the crossbow alone won't kill me, right?" Jess asked, giving Lindsey her infamous grin.

"Well, it will kill everyone else." Lindsey pointed at Angel, Spike, and Connor with one of his crossbows. "You wouldn't want to have to be the one to bring home the bad news of your family's deaths to Momma Cordelia. Wouldn't want to get that bitch upset."

"Cordelia's not a bitch." Angel growled. "Don't ever call her that again."

"Well, what do you prefer I call her when I'm watching my employees rip her apart?" Lindsey asked with an evil laugh.

"You don't touch her, or Erin. I'll kill you before…" Angel started.

"Did you forget who's holding the crossbow?" Eve asked. "You're in no position to be making threats."

"Well, personally I'm getting bloody sick of listening you threaten us, so either kill us or move out of our damn way." Spike said smugly. He was trying to keep his cool long enough to throw Lindsey and Eve off for a second so he, Angel, Jess, and Connor could make a run for it.

Lindsey moved swiftly, cracking Spike across the face with his crossbow.

Connor took the opportunity of Lindsey being so close to him, and grabbed Lindsey's arm, struggling to get the crossbow out of the lawyer's hand.

"You son of a…" Lindsey said, as he shot Connor in the leg with the crossbow in his other hand.

"Connor!" Jess screamed as she watched her brother fall over in pain. She then leaped at Lindsey, knocking him to the ground.

Eve shot her crossbows off at Jessica, but missed the young girl both times.

While Jess struggled to keep Lindsey in her grasp, Connor managed to pull the arrow out of his leg. He looked up to see his father and Spike moving toward Eve.

"Dad, Spike, duck!" Connor yelled.

Angel and Spike complied with Connor's voice, crouching down as Connor threw the arrow from his leg at Eve. The arrow grazed Eve's shoulder, causing a slice in her skin, and her to fall to her knees in pain.

Jess gave Lindsey a few more good punches across the face, causing him to slump over, unconscious. She then looked up at Spike, Angel, and Connor. "We need to get out of here."

Angel nodded, moving toward Connor. "Connor, can you walk?"

Connor nodded, ignoring the pain that was shooting up his body from his leg. "I'll be fine, lets just get out of here."

Angel nodded as he led Jessica, Spike, and Connor out of the room, closing the door on Eve and Lindsey. He then helped Connor down the hall as swiftly as he could, hoping they would be able to make it back to the hotel before Lindsey or Eve caught back up with them.

Cordelia sat on the couch with Erin in her lap, as the baby tried to grab at her own feet. After a few minutes, Erin giggled, falling back against Cordelia. Cordelia smiled down at the child in her lap, running her hand over Erin's head to try and smooth down her daughter's dark hair that was standing up in all directions.

"She definitely takes after Angel with her hair." Gunn said about Erin from his seat on the steps.

"I know…" Cordelia said about Erin's hair. "But I can't get it to stay flat. No matter what I do, Erin's hair just likes to stick up."

Erin looked up at her mother with big hazel eyes, as if they baby knew she was being talked about.

"Well…" Fred took a deep breath as she walked out of the office followed by Wesley, who had a stack of papers in his hands. "We found pretty much every spell that could be used to block out the sun."

"Really?" Cordelia looked up.

Wesley nodded. "There are over sixty-seven different spells."

"Sixty-seven?" Lorne asked as he entered from the kitchen with half a sea breeze in his hand.

"Yes." Wesley nodded.

Lorne eyed his sea breeze and then turned on his heel, back into the kitchen. "I'm going to need a bigger drink then…"

Cordelia sighed, looking at her watch, and then pulling Erin up so that the baby could rest her head on Cordelia's shoulder. Cordelia was really starting to get worried about Angel and her children. She was even worried about Spike at this point. They had been gone for seven hours now, and Cordelia couldn't help the feeling she kept getting that something was wrong.

Fred picked up on Cordelia's distress, and she felt sorry for the immortal mother. Cordelia never seemed to get a break. Someone in her family was always being threatened. "Angel and everyone are fine, Cordelia." Fred said.

Cordelia looked up, surprised that Fred actually knew what was going on in her head. "I…" Cordelia took a deep breath, trying to pull herself together. "Let's not worry about that right now. We should be worried about that…" She pointed out to the black sky. "Getting the sun back."

Gunn checked his watch. "We should get out there and patrol soon."

Wesley nodded in agreement. "If Angel and the rest of them don't come back soon you and I will go out, Gunn."

"Well, hold your bloody horses then." Spike said as he entered from the basement, followed by Angel and Jessica who were supporting a wounded Connor in between them.

"You're back!" Cordelia leapt up from the couch, causing Erin to jolt her head up at her mother's sudden enthusiasm. Cordelia ran toward her family, but stopped short when she saw the shape Connor was in. "What happened?" Cordelia's eyes grew wide as she gazed over her son.

"Lindsey shot him." Angel said as he and Jessica moved Connor to the couch. "He took the arrow out, but we need to patch him up."

Cordelia nodded, handing Erin to Jessica and then darting to the closet to get the first aid kit. She returned a minute later, kneeling down next to Angel who was sitting on the floor beside Connor. "Here, let me see, Connor." She moved her son's leg so she could clean and patch his wound.

About five minutes later, Cordelia stood, scrubbing her hands with a wipe, as Lorne entered back into the room, a full sea breeze in his hand.

"Done?" Connor asked his mother.

Cordelia nodded, and then turned to Angel, Spike, and Jess. "Anyone else hurt?"

"Nope." Jess said as Erin grabbed at the strings on Jessica's sweatshirt. "The rest of us are alright."

"So what did you find out then?" Wesley asked.

"This…" Jess handed Erin back to Cordelia and then reached into her pocket, pulling out the papers she had printed from Wolfram and Hart.

"What's that?" Fred asked.

"The command the Senior Partners sent at the same time the sun was blotted out." Jess said. "We are pretty sure it was what was used to block the sun. We didn't get a chance to read it all yet."

"Well, Fred and I will get on it." Wesley said.

"Wes, before you do." Angel took a deep unneeded breath. "There's something you should know. Something you should all know."

"What is it?" Cordelia asked, apprehension filling her voice. She could tell by the way Angel was acting that something was wrong.

"The file that we printed." Angel pointed to the papers in Wesley's hand. "Well, the name of the file was Operation Eliminate Angel Investigations."

Silence fell over the room for what seemed like an eternity, finally Cordelia broke it.

"What do you mean?" Cordelia asked in almost a whisper.

"He means that if that file is the one that the Senior Partner's used to initiate permanent darkness, then the sun being out probably has something to do with the Senior Partner's hating us." Jess told her mother.

"We should get on this right away then." Wesley said as he held up the papers Jessica had gotten from Wolfram and Hart and led Fred into the office.

Cordelia's eyes grew wide as she let her oldest daughter's words sink in. If Jessica was right then that meant Wolfram and Hart did truly want her family dead and they were going to stop at nothing to reach their goal. Cordelia wanted to crawl up in a ball and cry, and go after Lindsey and Eve and set Wolfram and Hart on fire all at once. The immortal seer's emotions were all jumbled up, and she couldn't help the knot that seemed to form in her stomach as the weight of what was actually going on came crashing down on her.

Lindsey grunted as his eyes slowly opened. His head was throbbing, and he could feel his nose swelling. He looked around to find himself on the couch of Eve's penthouse. Eve was nowhere in sight, but he heard some pots and pans crash in the kitchen.

Lindsey slowly stood; making his way into the kitchen to find Eve gathering up the pots she had dropped. He noticed instantly the bandage on her shoulder.

"What happened?" Lindsey asked.

Eve whipped around on her heel. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No. I was up." Lindsey told her as he took a seat at the table. He then repeated his question. "What happened?"

"Angel and his two little bizarre offspring, not to mention Spike, got the best of us." Eve told him.

"They escaped?" Lindsey asked, remembering what had happened in the log room before he was knocked unconscious.

Eve nodded. "They took something too."

"What?"

"They printed out a file."

"What file?" Lindsey was trying to remain calm, but inside he was panicking. He had a feeling he knew what file Angel Investigations had printed out.

"To be honest, I'm not sure." Eve told him. "That little brat, Jessica, closed out of whatever they were looking at before I could check the computer."

"Well, we have to go back into the memory, because if they printed out the file that I think they did, they will know our plan, and then everything will go to hell." Lindsey stood, leading Eve out of the penthouse and down the hall.

Cordelia was trying to keep busy by fixing everyone something to eat in the kitchen, when Angel entered. He moved swiftly and silently into the kitchen, and no human would have heard him come in. But Cordelia was not all human anymore, she was part demon; she sensed Angel the minute he opened the door.

"What?" Cordelia asked tiredly, not bothering to look up from the sandwiches she was making.

"Are you okay?" Angel asked her, leaning against the counter.

"Sure, I'm fine." Cordelia threw on her fake smile. "In fact, I couldn't be better."

"You're being sarcastic." Angel said.

"Pftt…" Cordelia rolled her eyes. "You think?"

"Cordy…" Angel started.

"Where's Erin?" Cordelia cut her husband off, not sure if she really wanted to deal with everything right now.

"Jess has her." Angel said, and then tried again. "Cordy…"

"Angel?" Cordelia raised an eyebrow as she went back to finishing up everyone's sandwiches.

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Avoiding this!" Angel was getting annoyed now. "We need to talk about what we found out at Wolfram and Hart."

Cordelia sighed, turning toward Angel. "You guys didn't find anything, just a file."

"A file that had our name on it, and happened to be accessed the same time the sun was blocked out." Angel told her.

"What do you want me to say, Angel?" Cordelia asked after a moment.

"I want you to promise me that if we find something bad in those files. Something too big, and too strong, and too horrible for us to handle, that you will take Erin and get the hell out of L.A." Angel told her.

Cordelia could not believe what she was hearing. "And leave you and Jess and Connor and everyone else here to die?"

"No. I want Fred to go with you." Angel said.

"No. I'm not leaving you or my kids or my family behind." Cordelia told him, turning back to finish the sandwiches. As far as she was concerned the conversation she was having with Angel was over.

Angel placed his hand over Cordelia's to stop her from working on everyone's meal. "I'm not asking you, Cordelia. I'm telling you."

"But your not." Cordelia held her ground. "You can't boss me around and tell me when I can help protect my family and when I can't."

"Cordy, Erin's just a baby. She can't take care of herself. She needs you. And that means she needs you alive." Angel tried to reason. "And if things in that file point to everything falling apart in L.A. then I want you and Erin out of here, and safe somewhere. So Erin can grow up."

"And when she does, what do I tell her? That her father was bossy as hell and made me take her and leave L.A. so that's why she and I are alive and her father and brother and sister and and uncles are dead?" Cordelia asked. "Angel, I'm not leaving."

"You might not have to." Angel told her. "It depends on that file. Once Wesley finishes going over it and we figure out Wolfram and Hart's plan is we will talk, but right now I need you to understand what might happen. Do you get what I'm telling you?" He cupped her cheek in his hand, gently stroking her soft skin with his finger.

After a moment, Cordelia nodded her head. She understood that Angel was trying to keep her and Erin safe, she just hoped it didn't come to that.

Jessica stood from her seat on the couch across from Connor as Erin clung to her shoulder. She had been keeping an eye on her brother while everyone else was busy around the hotel, but now Connor was asleep, and Jess wanted to see how everything else was going so she made her way into Wesley's office to find Wesley and Fred sitting at the desk while Lorne, Spike, and Gunn sat on the couch under the window that looked into the lobby.

"How's everything going?" Jess asked as Erin clamped her little hands around her older sister's neck.

Wesley took a deep breath. "I wish we had better news…"

"But you do have some news, right?" Jess asked.

"Well, we found some stuff alright." Gunn sighed. "Can't say its all good."

"Actually, none of it is good, cupcake." Lorne said.

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked.

"We mean we finished going through these files." Fred said. "It took awhile, we had to cross reference it with some demon languages but we've gotten everything out of the file."

"And?" Jess asked.

"And we should round up everyone." Wesley stood. "Let your mother and father know what we are dealing with." He then led Fred, Lorne, and Gunn out the door.

Jess moved to follow Wesley, but stopped short when she felt Spike's hand grab onto her shoulder. She turned to face the blonde vampire, shifting Erin in her arms.

"I'm under the impression…" Spike started. "Well, I mean, I think things are going to get bad around here."

"I think they already are." Jess nodded toward the sunless sky out the window.

"You know what I mean." Spike's eyes locked with Jessica's.

For a moment, Jessica felt like she was at a loss of words. Spike had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. She was broken out of her trance, however, when Erin slammed her head down rather hard against Jessica's bruised collarbone. "Ouch! Erin!" Jess warned her baby sister.

"Here. Let me see her." Spike took Erin out of Jessica's arms.

"Thanks." Jess massaged her swollen shoulder, and looked over at Erin to see the baby resting her head on Spike's shoulder and giggling slightly at her older sister.

"Look." Spike took Jessica's hand in his. He didn't care what anyone else had to say about his feelings for Angel's offspring anymore. He wasn't even sure if his feelings were completely true, but he would not deny it anymore, something was going on between him and Jessica. And if things were going to get as bad as Wesley thought they were going to from those files then Spike wanted to make the most out of the time there was left. "I won't lose this."

"Lose what?" Jessica searched Spike's eyes.

"This." Spike said. "Whatever is going on between us, Jess."

"What are you talking about?" Jessica tried to play if off as if she had no idea what Spike was talking about. But she did. She too thought there was a chance she had feelings for Spike, but she wasn't sure. She had a feeling, however, from the vibe she had picked up when she entered Wesley's office and the way Spike was acting, that she wouldn't have time to sort her feelings out either.

"Don't act like you don't know…" Spike lifted Jessica's chin with the hand he wasn't using to hold onto Erin. "I know you do."

"Just shut up…" Jess seemed to whisper.

"What?" Spike was confused.

"I can't kiss you if you keep talking…" Jess whispered again as she leaned in and felt her lips connect with Spike's.

Eve and Lindsey made their way into the room that they had fought Angel, Jessica, Spike, and Connor in earlier. The room was a mess, files, and papers were all over the place, and Lindsey's blood was still splattered on the floor from when Jessica had beaten his face into the ground.

"This place will take weeks to clean up." Eve sighed.

"Lets just worry about figuring out which file they printed." Lindsey said as he moved toward the computer Jessica had been using.

"I tried just going back in the memory, it didn't work." Eve said as she stood over Lindsey's shoulder.

"Well, Jess wasn't stupid." Lindsey said after a few minutes. "She made sure to delete the computers history as she went along through the files…fortunately for us, she didn't have time to delete the printers memory…." Lindsey hit a few buttons and a minute or so later the file Jessica had printed out popped up on screen.

"Did you get it?" Eve asked.

Lindsey nodded, clenching his jaw. "Damn it."

"What?" Eve asked as she watched Lindsey stand and make his way out into the dark hallway. She quickly followed him. "Lindsey? What is it?"

"The file." Lindsey turned to face his girlfriend. "The one that Angel's bitch of a daughter printed out! It was the file that held all the plans for this apocalypse! All the plans to destroy Angel Investigations!"

"Okay…" Eve rushed up to Lindsey. "Lindsey, just relax. We will figure this all out."

"Relax?" Lindsey spat. "How can I relax? Angel knows what we are going to do! They know the plan!"

"And do you think them knowing it means they can stop it?" Eve asked. "No, they can't! This plan is too well thought out, too deep. There are too many things going against them. They will never make it out of this city alive, whether they know our plan or not."

Lindsey thought for a moment. Even if Angel Investigations did figure out Wolfram and Hart's plan, it didn't mean they would be able to stop it. Wolfram and Hart's plan was far too complex for Angel and his little team to ever figure out a way to stop it. The only thing that the members of Angel Investigations had gained from stealing the file from Wolfram and Hart was the realization that they would never win. Wolfram and Hart would crush them in the end.

Wesley entered into the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel followed by Fred, Gunn, and Lorne. He quickly moved, shaking Connor to wake the young man up.

"What?" Connor asked grumpily.

"We all need to talk, wake up." Wesley said.

Connor complied, sitting up, and rubbing his eyes. He was still tired.

"Angel? Cordelia?" Wesley called out. "Come out here."

The door to the kitchen then swung open and Cordelia and Angel rushed into the lobby.

"What is it?" Cordelia asked quickly. "Did you find anything?'

"Unfortunately…" Fred said.

"What do you mean, _unfortunately_?" Angel raised an eyebrow.

"We uh…" Wesley started, looking around the room, and noticing two people and a baby were missing. "Where's Spike and Jess?"

At the sound of their names, Spike and Jess submerged from the office, thankful for their vampire hearing. Jessica was now carrying Erin who was busy grabbing at her older sister's ponytail.

"Right here." Spike said trying to keep his voice from cracking. He was still in awe from the kiss he had just shared with Jessica.

"What's up?" Jess took a deep breath as Cordelia moved to gather Erin up from her arms.

"We went over the files." Wesley started. "And it seems that Wolfram and Hart has started an apocalypse. First they blocked out the sun. The next phase is allowing the streets to be overrun with vampires and demons from this dimension. Once there is enough evil energy in L.A. the dimensional hotspots will begin to tear open, allowing other evil creatures from other dimensions to pour into our city. Then, the final stage is initiated when the Senior Partner's open up their own personal dimension of hell, allowing their army to explode onto our streets."

Everyone was silent for a moment, all taking in what Wesley had just said. Then Angel spoke.

"Is that all?" Angel asked, hoping Wesley had nothing else to say.

"No." Wesley seemed to say sadly. "There's one other thing." The ex-watcher took a deep breath. "This apocalypse was designed specifically to destroy us. To destroy Angel Investigations."

Everyone stood in shock, all stunned by Wesley's words. Everything that was going on in L.A., the lack of sun, the thousands of demons roaming the streets, was happening because of them; Because Wolfram and Hart wanted every member of the Fang Gang dead.


	76. Chapter 76

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 76**

After the initial shock from the plans that Wolfram and Hart had devised to control the apocalypse and destroy Angel Investigation had worn off, the members of the Fang Gang had made themselves busy around the hotel.

Wesley and Fred had gone back into Wesley's office to figure out a way to bring the sun back. Lorne had continued to call contacts to see if any dimension hotspots had opened yet that would allow more demons to arrive in L.A. and Wolfram and Harts plan to continue while Gunn and Connor had begun taking an inventory of all the weapons they could find in the hotel, and, at the same time, Jess and Spike had gone out onto the streets to patrol a little.

Cordelia had served everyone their sandwiches and was now cleaning up the kitchen. Erin was sitting in her highchair, watching her mother, when Angel entered the kitchen.

"Cordy…" Angel said gently as he closed the door behind him.

"Don't even start with me, Angel!" Cordelia snapped at her husband. "I'm not leaving you or my kids or L.A., understand? I don't care what we talked about before, it isn't happening!"

Erin seemed startled by her mother's sudden outburst, because the baby began crying.

Angel moved quickly, gathering Erin in his arms and kissing her gently on the forehead. Erin buried her head into Angel's chest and relaxed. Once Angel was sure Erin was okay, he turned back to Cordelia. "Cordy, I didn't come in here to talk to you about that _exactly_…"

"Then what, _exactly_?" Cordelia threw her arms out, trying to hold back tears. She was drained from the past few days and just wanted a minute to breathe.

Angel moved toward Cordelia, wrapping his arm that Erin wasn't balancing in around his wife. "We have time still, Cordy. Now that we know what Wolfram and Hart has planned there is a good chance we can stop it. Then you and Erin won't have to go anywhere."

"But if we can't…" Cordelia knew where Angel was going with his earlier statement.

"Cordy…" Angel looked into her hazel eyes. "I need you to promise me you will get out of here, keep Erin and Fred both safe. I need your word, because if everything goes to hell, Erin needs to survive it. She's a champion for the Powers just like you and me and Jess and Connor, and at least one of us needs to make it through this, which means you need to keep Erin safe."

"Angel…I can't." Cordelia shook her head. "We're a family, we should face everything together."

"Cordelia, promise me, that if I tell you to leave, you'll do it." Angel avoided Cordelia's last statement knowing it made sense. They should stay together, as a family, but he would not lead her or his youngest daughter down a road of death and destruction. "Just please promise me that much."

Cordelia nodded, sighing into Angel's chest. "If we have no other choice, then I promise you, I'll get Erin and Fred out of L.A. safe."

"Thank you." Angel said as he kissed Cordelia on the head. "And remember, its only a precaution, there's a good chance that we can still beat Wolfram and Hart and then you won't have to leave at all."

Cordelia nodded, taking Erin from Angel's arms. "I know."

"Come on. Let's go see what everyone else is up to." Angel took Cordelia by the hand and led her out into the lobby to see if there was anything else they could do to get their mind off of Wolfram and Hart, the apocalypse, and the possibility that Cordelia and Fred might have to take Erin and flee L.A. to insure that at least one of the Powers' champions lived on.

Jess and Spike turned down an alley that was about a mile away from the Hyperion Hotel. They had been out patrolling for close to an hour, and had already fought and killed over twice as many demons and vampire as they had last time they had patrolled. Things were getting bad on the sunless streets of L.A.

"Well, I bloody think we can say the second phase of Wolfram and Harts plan is underway." Spike said, catching the breath he didn't need to survive.

As Jessica turned to answer Spike, a vampire jumped down from the roof of the building they were leaning on, and onto Jessica. Jess tossed the vampire over her shoulder effortlessly, and then gave him two good kicks across the face before staking him. She then looked over at Spike. "And what phase of the plan would that be?"

"The part where all the demons in this world realize that L.A. is a lovely little playground for them to frolic in." Spike rolled his eyes.

Jess nodded, looking out the alley to all the demons that passed by, fighting humans and one another. "If you wanna call that frolicking." She motioned to the street.

"Maybe we should head back to the hotel." Spike said. "I don't think there is much more we can do out here."

"Spike, there's still innocent people running around out here. We can't give up on them." Jess said as another vampire jumped from the roof, this time at Spike.

Spike was knocked down by the vampire, but jumped back to his feet, circling the other demon. Jess waited until the other vampire's back was to her, and then she chucked a stake clear through his chest, turning the vampire into dust. Spike caught the stake as it came flying through the cloud of particles. He then tossed it back to Jessica, giving her a look.

"I'm not saying, give up on them, I'm just saying that I don't know how much more we can do for them." Spike explained. "It seems like every time we kill one vampire or demon, four more take its place."

Jess nodded after a moment, understanding. "Too many for us to fight."

"Right…" Spike said fixing his leather jacket. "Damn, it's getting bloody hot out here."

Jess nodded, also feeling a heat wave. "Weird since it's like…" She checked her watch. "Six-thirty in the morning."

"Plus there's no sun." Spike pointed up to the black sky.

"Yeah." Jess agreed.

"We should get back to the hotel, focus on figuring out a way to keep all the dimensional hotspots…well, cold." Spike said.

"You think we can?" Jess asked.

Spike took Jessica by the hand, grinning slightly at her. "Well, I don't plan on dying anytime soon, so we better be able to."

Jess smiled back at him, as she felt her heart pick up its pace when she stared down at her hand entwined with Spike's.

"Come on." Spike pulled her swiftly toward the end of the alley. "Stay close and be careful. I wanna get back to the hotel in one piece."

Jessica rolled her eyes, taking off ahead of him. She was much faster then Spike and, seeing as how the streets of Los Angeles were a nightmare, Jessica wanted to make it back to the hotel as rapidly as she and Spike possibly could, so they could avoid as many injuries as possible.

Lindsey was sitting on the couch, watching the morning news that was continuously showing the disaster zone L.A. had become when the door to the penthouse opened and Eve walked in.

"Hey." Eve was smiling as she bent down to give Lindsey a kiss.

"You look happy." Lindsey noticed.

Eve nodded. "I just got out of that meeting with the Senior Partners."

"And…" Lindsey wanted to know what Eve was getting at.

"And they said it's a good time to start opening up the dimensional hotspots." Eve grinned at him.

"I thought they opened up on their own."

"Well, they need a little push from us."

Lindsey nodded, grinning. "And the Senior Partner's want to give that push?"

"The city is already overrun with demons and vampires. The numbers have almost tripled since the sun first was blocked out."

"Wow…"

Eve nodded. "The Senior Partner's feel that Angel Investigations is growing weaker and weaker every minute. Obviously they haven't been able to stop our plan yet so I guess the feeling is we should kick them while they are down."

Lindsey stood, kissing Eve. "I love this plan." And he meant it. He was so glad that the Senior Partner's were backing his arrangements to destroy Angel Investigations because he knew he would have never been able to devise something as big as the apocalypse that they were throwing at the Fang Gang on his own. He didn't know how much longer he could wait to watch Angel Investigations crumble.

Cordelia and Angel were sitting on the floor, playing with Erin who was trying to roll over. The two parents were trying their best to keep their minds off of the pending apocalypse. Connor and Gunn were watching Erin from their spots in front of the weapons cabinets where they were just finishing putting away all of the artillery.

"She's getting good at it." Connor motioned toward Erin who had almost rolled over completely. He too was trying to keep his mind off of the apocalypse.

Cordelia nodded, scooping Erin up and pulling the baby close to her. "Yeah, she is."

"If she keeps practicing she will have it down by next week." Angel said as he grinned at Erin, tickling the baby softly. She would be able to roll over by next week and he would be around to see it, Angel hoped. He wasn't going to let anything happen to his family. He would keep everyone safe if it was the last thing he did.

"Assuming there is a next week." Wesley's words seemed to shatter the false sense of hope that was in the room, as he and Fred entered.

"What do you mean?" Cordelia picked Erin up, bouncing the baby in her arms.

"We can't be sure but we have a feeling the dimensional hotspots are starting to open up. Portals might be opening." Wesley said.

"Do we have proof?" Angel asked, not wanting to jump to conclusions about anything.

"Well, not yet. Not solid proof, anyway." Fred said. "We have Lorne making some calls now."

"What for?" Gunn asked, putting away the last sword.

"Because Lorne knows dimensional hotspots." Wesley explained.

"Isn't his club one?" Angel asked. "Well, what used to be his club? Didn't we use it to open the portal to Pylea to save Cordy and Jess?"

"That's right." Lorne entered from Wesley's office.

"Find anything?" Cordelia asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"Not so much." Lorne sighed. "Most of my connections were out of L.A. about five seconds after the sun left, but from what I could gather, there's a good chance that things are leading up to the dimensional hotspots opening."

"Why would you say that?" Angel asked.

"Because it's getting bloody hot out there." Spike said as he staggered into the hotel, bruised and battered with Jessica stumbling in after him, also bloody and beaten.

"Are you guys alright?" Cordelia asked, looking up from her spot on the couch.

Jess nodded, wiping up the blood from the corner of her mouth as she slowly made her way over to the couch, lying down and resting her head on Cordelia's leg.

Cordelia placed a stray piece of Jessica's hair behind the girl's ear as she took in the shape of her daughter.

"Things are bad out there." Spike said. "More demons and vampires then last time we went out."

"And they are getting more violent." Jess patted Erin's foot. "Its like they are running out of people to attack so they are starting to attack each other."

"What did you mean that it was getting hot out there?" Angel asked, looking at Spike and then at Jessica.

"The heat." Jess said, closing her eyes. She was tired as hell.

"We can feel it." Spike explained. "Like Hell itself is getting ready to open up."

"The dimensional hotspots are growing stronger." Wesley concluded.

"That's not good." Cordelia looked around the room.

"No." Fred shook her head, almost sadly. "It's not."

"But we might be able to close them, right?" Connor asked.

"We're not sure." Wesley said slowly.

"Well, we better get sure." Angel seemed to growl. "Because we are not losing this fight."

"We could try some spells. Maybe stop the portals from opening before they start." Fred offered.

"If they haven't started already." Gunn said.

"Even if they have, we can close up some of them." Fred said. "I think anyway." She looked at Wesley. "Right?"

Wesley nodded. "We should get on it."

"We'll all help." Angel offered. "It's not like we can do anything else anymore." He looked over at Jessica and Spike, taking in the shape of the vampire and half-breed. "We can't go out on the streets anymore and fight. It's too dangerous."

"Dad!" Jess lifted her head off of Cordelia's leg slightly, in protest. "There's innocent people out on those streets. We can't leave them out there."

"It's getting too dangerous." Angel told his first-born. "I mean, look at you and Spike. You guys look like you've been through complete hell. The only way we are going to be able to save this city is if we stop whatever is coming next. If things can't get any worse then they can only get better."

"But…" Jess started, but stopped when she felt Cordelia's hand on her shoulder.

"Now, I want Jess and Spike to rest. Everyone else, lets start working here. We need to stop this apocalypse right now. Cut it off here, understand?" Angel looked around the room to see everyone nodded back at him. "Good, let's go."

Everyone began moving around as Angel made his way into the office, followed by Wesley and Fred.

Lorne, Gunn, and Connor gathered phone numbers and all the books that had been left around the lobby before also following Angel into the office.

Cordelia moved and placed Erin in her portable crib. She then took a seat on the couch, next to Jessica and opposite the one Spike had gotten comfortable on. She handed Jess her water bottle, and then pulled her oldest daughter up close to her, tracing lines on Jessica's bruised up face. She couldn't believe what was going on, or how bruised up Jessica and Spike had gotten. Cordelia decided she would keep an eye on Jess and Spike, while everyone else researched, to make sure they were both really okay, because neither of them looked like they were in the best shape.

Angel sat behind the desk in the office, going through books while Wesley and Fred sat across from him, also looking through scrolls and books. Lorne sat on the couch in the corner, still making phone calls, and Gunn and Connor were busy organizing any information Wesley, Angel, or Fred had been able to pull out of the books. So far, Gunn and Connor's pile of papers was rather thin.

"I don't think there is anything else in these books." Wesley sighed as he closed the one he was looking through.

"Or these scrolls." Fred said, tossing the last one in a pile with the others she had already read.

Angel nodded, closing his book as well. "We did get some information on these dimensional hotspots, right?"

"Yeah…" Fred nodded over to the pile of papers by Connor and Gunn. "Not a lot."

"We will just have to try everything." Angel said. "What do those papers say?"

"Here." Connor handed the papers to his father.

Angel looked the papers over and, after a moment, sighed. "There's not a whole lot we can do about these hotspots, is there?"

"Well, what do the papers say?" Gunn asked.

"Not enough to do anything with." Angel was frustrated as he ran a hand through his spiky hair. He felt like they were always a step behind Wolfram and Hart in this apocalypse. He wasn't even sure if they would be able to save Los Angeles anymore.

"Dimension Hotspots are tricky." Lorne said as he hung up the phone, checking off the last name on his list. "And from what I got, and my own experience, the only way to close them is to let them open."

"And then what?" Fred asked.

"And then each one has to be closed individually." Lorne said.

"That could take hours." Wesley said.

"If we even know where they all are." Connor added. "Which we don't."

"He's got a point there." Gunn took a deep breath. "We can't stop these portal from opening."

"Well, we have to try." Angel said.

"And if we can't do it then what?" Gunn asked. "We sit around here and wait for all the demons to crawl out of whatever hellhole world they came from?"

"We fight." Angel said. Even though he wasn't sure they would be able to win, he would not allow the rest of the group to see his uncertainty. They needed to believe he had faith they would make it through.

"And then when we lose, what?" Gunn asked.

"We won't lose." Angel told him quickly, trying to convince himself as well as the other members of Angel Investigations that the words he spoke were completely true.

"Gunn's right, Angel." Wesley said to the vampire. "We need to start thinking about what happens if we can't control this apocalypse."

Angel sighed. "I know, and I have a plan for that. I just…I don't want to have to think about it right now."

"Well, we better start thinking because there is no way we can close these dimensional hotspots." Fred said as she threw the papers from Connor and Gunn's pile on the floor. "And these portals are going to start opening up. Soon."

Angel thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Do we know when?"

"Through our calculations that we made using the information we got from Wolfram and Hart, I'd give it a good twenty-four hours." Wesley said.

Angel nodded again. "Then we need to talk." He then stood, making his way out of the office and into the lobby with Connor, Gunn, Lorne, Wesley, and Fred trailing behind him.

Cordelia watched as Jessica and Spike both drifted in and out of sleep. They were both tired and bruised so badly that she was amazed they had managed to stay awake as long as they had. She stood, and made her way over to Erin's portable crib, surprised to see the five month old still up. She scooped Erin up in her arms, just as Angel, Wesley, Fred, Gunn, Connor, and Lorne made there way back into the lobby.

"We need to talk." Angel said.

Jess and Spike both shot up at the sound of Angel's voice. The vampire hearing they both possessed allowed them to hear everything crystal clear. They both relaxed when they realized it was only the other members of the fang gang.

"Well, now that you woke everyone up…" Cordelia narrowed her eyes at Angel. She had wanted to let Jess and Spike rest for a little. They deserved it.

"It's important." Angel seemed to apologize to Cordelia through the look he gave her.

Cordelia nodded, sitting down next to Jessica and rubbing Erin's back as the baby nestled her head in the crook of Cordelia's neck. It was as if Cordelia knew something was wrong.

"Well, lets get bloody talking if you woke us up." Spike motioned to himself and Jessica. He was rather angry to be awakened.

"We don't think we can close the dimensional hotspots." Fred blurted out before Angel had the chance.

Angel turned to Fred, giving her a tight-lipped smile. "Thank you, Fred."

"Sorry…" Fred seemed to shrug a little.

"What do you mean we can't close them?" Cordelia asked.

"The only way to do it is to close each one individually. We haven't the time for that." Wesley explained.

"Not to mention the fact that we don't know where they all are." Gunn added.

"So what now?" Jess asked, perking up at the information being passed around the room. Things did not sound as if they were getting any better.

"We have about twenty four hours before all the dimensional hotspots open." Angel said, checking his watch. "So, I guess it would be tomorrow afternoon, if its afternoon right now…" He looked out at the black sky. "I can't tell."

"It is." Connor told his father. "I was watching the morning news a few hours ago."

Angel nodded. "Once those hotspots open, it's only a matter of time before Wolfram and Hart releases its own army. After that, things are going to get bad around here fast."

"And do we have a plan for that?" Spike asked.

Angel looked over at Cordelia who was starring tensely at him as Erin began falling asleep against her. She knew Angel's plan and she didn't like it at all.

"We do have a plan, but we all need to agree on it." Angel looked around the room at the people he considered his family. "I would never expect any of you to do something you didn't want to."

"Cut the crap, Angel." Cordelia told her husband. She didn't want him to sugarcoat anything. She wanted him to be straightforward with the entire plan. "Tell us what we are dealing with, and how we are dealing with it."

Angel nodded, giving Cordelia a small smile. That was one thing he had always loved about Cordelia, even when he wasn't sure how to take her back in Sunnydale. She had always gotten directly to the point with anything that she deemed important. "Well, if things start to get as bad as we think they are going to we need to make some decisions."

"What kind of decisions?" Spike was curious about Angel's plan.

"We need to…well you all need to decide if you are going to stick around and help me fight or get out of L.A." Angel looked around the room. "I'm not going to push any of you to do something you don't want to so I need to know right now if you are all willing to be apart of this or if you don't think you can."

"If we stay around here after the apocalypse starts we could die." Connor stated.

"I think there's a good chance we will." Jess said, locking eyes with her father. She knew what Angel was going to ask of them next, and she was behind him one hundred percent.

Angel nodded. "For whoever is going to stay, we are going to fight Wolfram and Hart and their army until the last one of them, or the last of us falls. Cordelia and Fred are going to leave L.A. and take Erin with them because someone has to survive this, and the rest of us are going to stay here, fight until the end. I need to know if you are all behind me in this, because I understand if you aren't. There's a good chance we aren't going to make it out of here, but we need to fight this. We need to stand by each other."

"Well count me the hell in." Spike said.

"Me too." Jess agreed instantly. She understood why they needed to fight this battle, even if they wouldn't win it.

Angel looked around the room at the other members of Team Angel. He needed to know if he had their support or not.

Wesley was the next to respond. "I'm in."

"I was never out." Gunn said slyly.

Connor looked back and forth between Jessica and Angel. He took a deep breath. He knew what he had to do. "I'm staying."

Lorne laughed nervously as all eyes fell on him. "I want to help, I do, but bloodshed was never my department."

Angel nodded, understanding. Lorne had never been a fighter. "I get it, Lorne."

"But I want to help." Lorne said. "I'll stay, I'll do whatever you need, but when that final battle call sounds, don't expect me to come running with a sword in my hand."

"It's okay, Lorne." Angel said, and he meant it. He understood where Lorne was coming from.

"Why are Cordy and me leaving?" Fred asked. "We should stay and help."

"Erin needs to be kept safe." Angel explained. "The Powers have plans for her, I know it. She needs to grow up so she can figure out what those plans are." Angel looked at Cordelia. He knew she wanted to scream at him for what he was saying. He knew she wanted to stay around and fight, but he also knew that he had made her promise to keep Erin safe.

"I hate this plan." Cordelia mumbled as she stroked Erin's cheek.

Angel heard her. "Cordy…"

Cordelia looked back up at Angel, and realized it was now or never. "Angel, this is stupid. If you want to keep Erin safe, then we should all leave L.A. together. There is nothing else we can do here. You just said it. There's a good chance you guys won't make it out of here alive, so why stay? We could all leave, together, as a family."

"And Wolfram and Hart will just follow us." Jess looked at her mother. "They're after us, not L.A."

"If we left now, it would buy us time." Cordelia argued. "We could figure out how to stop this, or at least how to keep ourselves safe."

"And just keep running?" Angel asked his wife. The fact that he might never see her again after the next day was killing him inside, but he needed to remain strong. He needed her to understand why they had to fight Wolfram and Hart. "We can't run forever, Cordelia. We have to fight."

Cordelia looked around the room to see that no one else was going to agree with her. "Fine, if that's what everyone wants, then fine." She snorted. "It looks like Fred and I should start packing."

"Cordy…" Angel moved toward his wife, cupping her cheek in his hand, and noticing that she looked like she was going to cry any moment. "We still have time."

After a beat, Cordelia nodded, burying her head in Angel's chest. "Why don't I make everyone something to eat?" She tried to smile, but the fact that she might be getting ready to cook the last meal her family ever had together made the immortal seers stomach turn into knots.


	77. Chapter 77

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 77**

Shortly after Angel had informed the rest of the fang gang of the plan they were going to follow in order to fight Wolfram and Hart and try and save L.A., Cordelia found herself in the kitchen cooking up everything they had left in the hotel. She wanted her family to have one good meal together before Angel, Jessica, Connor, Gunn, Wesley, and Spike went into battle, before Lorne fought in his own way, and before she and Fred left Los Angeles with Erin.

Cordelia hummed to herself, trying to calm her nerves, as she finished cooking up the last of the hamburgers. She was so focused on her cooking that she did not hear Jessica enter into the kitchen.

"Mom?" Jess called out, causing Cordelia to jump up two feet from her spot at the stove.

"Jess?" Cordelia relaxed once she realized it was her oldest daughter. "I thought you were resting."

Jess shook her head. "I don't think I'm going to be tired anytime soon."

Cordelia nodded, understanding her daughter. The news of the unavoidable battle that was headed for Angel Investigations, and the fact that her family would be split up the following day was clearly starting to get to Jessica, and Cordelia couldn't blame her oldest daughter for that. In fact, Cordelia was feeling the same, if not worse, then Jess was about their inescapable destinies.

"Mom?" Jess looked up at Cordelia.

"What it is?" Cordelia asked, sensing something was bothering Jessica.

"I'm scared." Jess looked away as she said the words. She was ashamed of them. In her entire life, no matter what obstacles had been thrown at her, whether it was Wolfram and Hart, or Holtz, or Quortoth, Jess had never been scared, but as the reality of the upcoming battle and the fact that she might not live became more apparent with each passing minute, Jessica could feel herself becoming terrified.

"Jess…" Cordelia didn't know what to say, so instead, she pulled her oldest daughter close to her, cradling Jessica in her arms as if she was still a baby. She kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Everything is going to be okay."

Jessica looked up at her mother. "You don't know that."

"You just have to have faith." Cordelia told her child. "You'll make it through this fight, I know you will."

"It's not that." Jess pulled herself away from Cordelia, rubbing her eyes to avoid any tears that might escape them. "I'm not afraid to die."

"Jess…" Cordelia started.

"I'm not, Mom." Jess repeated herself. "Death has never scared me. Sometimes I wonder if that's the only break I'll ever get. You know, when I die."

"What do you mean?" Cordelia searched her daughter's eyes; eyes that were as dark as the sunless sky over L.A.

"You know, a break from everything; from all of this. My whole life I've been pushed to fight, to protect others. Sometimes I feel like I never get a chance to catch my breath, you know?" Jess looked up at her mother.

Cordelia nodded, realizing her daughter was right. Jess never did get a break; she was always fighting someone or something. She had already lived a life far more strenuous then most people who were much older then Jessica. For the first time since Jessica was born, Cordelia felt sorry that she had brought a child into such a lifestyle as the one that Jessica was forced to live. It was no place for a child; no place for Jess, no place for Connor, and no place for Erin. For the first time, Cordelia felt like she had failed her children.

"I mean, don't get me wrong. I love the fighting and all." Jess gave her mother the devilish grin she had been born with, and it renewed Cordelia's hope in that maybe she had been a good parent. "And I know I'm doing the right thing by fighting. I know its what I am meant to do. You and Dad taught me that."

"I don't understand then, sweetie." Cordelia reached out, putting a piece of hair that had fallen out of Jessica's ponytail behind her daughter's ear. "What are you scared about then?"

Jess looked down, shuffling her feet and taking a deep breath before she looked back up at her mother. "I'm scared to lose you."

"What?" Cordelia studied her daughter's face. "Lose me?"

"And Erin." Jess added. "I'm scared that if I don't make it out of this battle then I'll lose you and Erin forever. This family just got put back together. I don't want it to break apart again."

"Oh, Jess…" Cordelia pulled Jessica in for another hug. "Jess, we're all going to make it through this, and we will be a family again. I know it." But Cordelia didn't know it, she hoped it, but she didn't know it. She just wanted to give her daughter some comfort, and by doing that, she also gave herself some comfort.

"You promise?" Jess looked up at her mother.

Cordelia nodded. "I promise."

"Good." Jess pulled away from Cordelia, straightening out her black tank top. "And do me a favor, don't tell dad I'm scared or worried. He has enough to deal with now. He doesn't need to be worried about me too. Plus, it kind of makes me sound like a wimp, and we can't have that." Jess seemed to grin a little at Cordelia.

"I won't tell him." Cordelia smiled back at her daughter.

"Good." Jessica gained her cool, seemingly childish, composure back. "How's the food coming?"

"Should be ready any minute." Cordelia said.

"Alright, well the table is almost set and everyone is ready to eat whenever you are." Jess said as she made her way to the door.

"Five minutes and everything will be done." Cordelia said.

"Alright. I'll let everyone know." Jess grinned at her mother again before making her way back into the lobby.

Once Jessica was out the door, Cordelia sighed, wiping away the tears that had been threatening her eyes since Jessica had first entered the kitchen. She was worried about her family, and more then anything, Cordelia wanted to keep them all together, and all safe, she just didn't know if she could, and that was the part that she hated; that was the part that made her feel helpless.

Angel looked over all the weapons Gunn and Connor had put in the weapons cabinet as he bounced Erin in his arms. Erin was gripping tightly to the collar of Angel's black long sleeve shirt, as if the child knew there was a chance she would not see her father again after tomorrow.

"So, what do you think, Erin?" Angel held his daughter up so she could see the arsenal he was looking over. "Daddy's got a lot of pointy things to swing at those big, bad guys tomorrow."

Erin smiled, turning her face back into Angel's chest, and giggling.

Angel looked down at Erin, a smile creeping across his face as he kissed her gently on the head. His smile faded, however, as he thought about when and why he would be using the weapons in front of him. He would use them the following day, and he would use them against an army that he wasn't sure could be defeated. He looked down at Erin again; he wanted to see his youngest child grow. He wanted to see what kind of powers Erin had, and whether she would have his broody attitude like Connor had inherited, or if she would have that wonderful streak of sarcasms and honestly that Cordelia had, or if she would have both Angel's and Cordelia's ways, like Jess seemed to possess. Angel wanted to see his youngest daughter grow into the wonderful person he knew she would become. He just didn't know if he would get the chance.

Angel sighed, looking over at Connor who was finishing setting the table for the family's last good meal together, at least for a while.

Connor seemed to sense his father's gaze on him, because he looked up, giving Angel a small smile. "I think we are almost ready to eat."

Angel nodded, switching Erin in his arms. "You need help?"

Connor shook his head, placing the last of the plates down. "I got it."

Angel made his way over to the table Connor was standing by anyway, as if to inspect his son's job. After a moment of silence, Angel looked over at Connor. "I know you said you would stick around and fight, but I want you to know it's okay if you don't. Don't stay because everyone else is."

"Why wouldn't I help you?" Connor asked, confused.

"You had a chance at a normal life." Angel said. "I know, you remember this one now, and you know the other one was all lies, but sometimes lies, small lies, are the only thing that can pull you through."

"What are you saying?" Connor raised an eyebrow.

"I'm saying you can leave. You have a history of good grades and school behind you. It doesn't matter that its not real, it can get you someplace out in the real world. You can go back to that normal life." Angel tried to explain himself.

"And just pretend that you and mom and Jess and Erin don't exist?" Connor was appalled by the idea.

"Mom and Erin will still be around for you, if you needed them." Angel said.

"So will you and Jess." Connor seemed to correct his father. "Because you'll make it back to Mom and Erin, and I'll be standing right next to you when you do."

"Connor…" Angel started. He didn't want to see his son get hurt.

"Dad, I know who I am now. I know what I have to do. And I have to stay and help you fight and win this battle. That's what family is all about." Connor then turned back to the table he was setting, clearly indicating that his conversation with his father was over.

Angel nodded to himself as he felt Erin's small fingers wrap around his wedding band. He knew, in that moment that Connor had been raised right. Whether it had been by him and Cordelia, or his fake family, or even Holtz, someone along the way had taught Connor the right thing to do, and that was to take care of the people who mattered most to you, and to Angel that had always been his family. Clearly, it was the same way for his son.

Lindsey and Eve sat curled up next to one another on the couch. Eve had just gotten the call from the Senior Partners, and the plan to destroy Angel Investigations would be in full swing by the following day. Wolfram and Harts' army was getting ready to make their first appearance.

Lindsey kissed Eve on the head.

"You're happy." Eve smiled up at Lindsey.

"Twenty-four hours and Angel Investigations will no longer exist. How could I not be happy?" Lindsey smirked.

Eve nodded, her own smile seeming to fade from her face.

"What's wrong?" Lindsey asked, seeing Eve's facial expression change.

"It's not that I don't want Angel Inc. destroyed. I do. They are a liability to this company, its just, I don't get why you want to torture them so much."

"Torture?" Lindsey raised an eyebrow. "Angel cut my hand off, ran me threw with a sword, stole Darla from me-"

"Darla…" Eve snorted.

"It's just the point." Lindsey said quickly, not wanting Eve to become upset. It wasn't like he still had feelings for Darla, anyway. How could you love someone who only used you to get what they wanted? And that's exactly what Darla had done.

"Then what is the point?" Eve asked.

"Angel has taken so much from me." Lindsey said. "Little things, big things…"

"And you haven't taken from him? You almost killed his children and wife, multiple times." Eve reminded him. "I mean, I understand why the Senior Partners want them gone. They are the enemy of this company, but you are making it so personal."

"It is personal." Lindsey said quickly.

"Don't you think Angel feels the same way?"

"He should."

"It's like you're obsessed with making his life miserable." Eve sat up straight. "I want Angel Investigations gone as much as anyone else in this company, but why can't we just do away with them and then just be done? Why do we have to drag this out? I'm afraid if this keeps up, I'll lose you. You're getting to deep into this."

Lindsey relaxed once he realized Eve was only worried about him. He kissed her gently on the head. "I'm fine. I promise, and once Angel Investigations is gone, it will just be you and me. Nothing else will come between us like this is, I promise."

Eve nodded after a moment, snuggling up close to Lindsey, and deciding she would hold him to his promises. She just wanted to make sure he would be okay after the apocalypse was over.

Spike sat alone in the room that had been set up for him by Cordelia and Jess. It was two doors down from Jessica's own bedroom. He looked over the room. It was simple. A bed, a standing lamp in the corner, and a single dresser that held all of his tee shirts, was all the room had, and it was all Spike had needed, or at least all he thought he had needed.

He had died before; twice actually. Once by the hands of Drusilla which had turned him into the vampire he had become, and another time for Buffy, to help the slayer save the world. He hadn't been scared either time he died. The first time, he didn't even know he was going to die, and the second time, he had given his life willingly, and this simple fact left Spike even more confused now, because now he was afraid to die. Not of death itself, but of losing all he had.

Not that Spike had a lot. But he had enough. He had Buffy. He was sure she would take him back if he went to her. He was hoping she wasn't waiting for him though, because he wanted her to go on and live the life she deserved. He had his new mission. Whatever that was. He had been brought back for a reason, he was sure of it, and he was keeping his fingers crossed that the reason wasn't to die in the apocalypse they would face in the upcoming days. And Spike had Jessica. For now, anyway. They were both immortal so if they lived through the impending battle they could spend eternity together, but Spike knew Jessica wasn't the type to into something long-term, just like he wasn't the type to admit he wished she would. He loved her, he was sure of it. He loved her as much as he loved Buffy. Completely. His heart ached for both of them, and knowing they were both alive was enough for him, even if he would never have either of them.

Spike sighed. He was so deep in thought that he hadn't heard the door to his room open, or Lorne walk in.

"Spike?" Lorne called out.

Spike turned quickly, looking toward the door the green demon was standing in. "What?"

"I think the food might be ready soon. It smells like the cooking is almost done, anyway." Lorne said as he made his way into the room.

"Not like I need to eat." Spike said, looking back out the window to the sunless sky. He missed the sun, even if he could never walk out in it. He missed it because he missed the way it would bronze Jessica's skin, and give her that extra glow she seemed to acquire after each trip she took out into the light of day.

"Still, I'm sure everyone would want you down there." Lorne told the vampire.

"I doubt it." Spike said smugly. "Not like anyone in this hotel really likes me much. Not that I care, because I don't."

"Well, true, you can be a little of an annoyance, but no one hates you." Lorne said. "In fact, I know someone who cares a lot about you."

"Yeah…" Spike looked down at his hands. "I bet."

"She does." Lorne said. "Believe me, she does."

"Who?" Spike acted as if he didn't know who Lorne was talking about.

"Like you don't know Angel's offspring's got a thing for you." Lorne rolled his eyes.

"Jess?"

"Of coarse, Jess."

"She isn't interested."

"She just doesn't show it." Lorne told him. "She doesn't want to get hurt. She's been hurt before. Her heart is a very hard place to get into, but when she opens it, you better believe she cares."

"How do you know I'm even in her heart?" Spike asked.

"A vibe." Lorne said, simply.

"Doesn't mean anything." Spike shook his head.

"It does right now." Lorne told him. "Because you mean something to Jess. You might not in a few years, Jess is still young, she's got a lot of life to live yet."

"Which she might not get the chance to do if she fights in this apocalypse." Spike said, almost bitterly.

"That might be true, but that's her choice." Lorne said. "Just like it's your choice to take the information I'm giving you and use it, or to pretend that there isn't some serious sexual tension between you and Jess."

"Is this really important right now?" Spike asked the demon. "We _are _fighting an apocalypse."

"Maybe that makes it all the more important." Lorne told the vampire. "Now come downstairs, the food is probably ready."

After a moment, Spike nodded. He decided that maybe Lorne was telling him that Jessica cared about him for a reason. Maybe he shouldn't waste the remaining time he had left with Jessica. Maybe he should tell her how he felt, he thought, as he followed Lorne down the hallway.

Gunn, Wesley, and Fred sat in the office. Wesley at the desk, with Fred perched on his lap, and Gunn sitting across from the couple, in a chair that clients used to sit in, with his feet up on the desk between himself, Fred, and Wesley.

"So this is it." Gunn said as calmly as he could. "We go out there tomorrow and swing our swords around, and we don't know if we're gonna come back."

"You'll come back." Fred said, wrapping her arm around Wesley's neck. "And you'll find me and Cordelia and Erin, and everything will go back to normal."

"You really think so?" Gunn asked. "I mean, Angel's talking like he ain't even gonna make it out of this, and he's a vampire, me and Wes are just humans."

"You're not thinking of backing out, are you Gunn?" Wesley asked.

"Me?" Gunn pointed to himself. "Hell no. I'm just saying…"

"We will do what we have to." Wesley said. He looked at Fred, hoping that what she said was true, and that they would all be back together in a few days. He couldn't bear the thought of leaving her all alone. Not now. Not when he had finally gotten her. He loved her, unconditionally, and he wanted her to be safe, but he also wanted to be with her. He wanted to be the one to keep her safe, and if he didn't make it through the fight against Wolfram and Hart he was afraid that eventually someone else would be there to keep her safe.

"You worried about it?" Gunn asked nonchalantly, as he looked at his hands.

"Out of my mind." Wesley said honestly as he took Fred's hand in his.

Gunn looked up, studying Wesley's face. "Really?"

Wesley nodded, noticing for the first time ever that Gunn, too, seemed frightened. "Yeah."

After a beat, Gunn swallowed hard. "Me too."

Fred felt her heart break for the two men in the room with her. She loved them both, Gunn as one of her best friends, and Wesley as the man she wanted to spend her life with. She hated seeing the fear and worry written all across their faces. "You guys will be fine." Her grip on Wesley's hand tightened. "I know it."

Wesley looked at Fred, nodding at her, and trying to reassure both himself and her that what she said was true. "We will."

Before the conversation could continue, Jess busted through the door of the office.

"Hey guys." Jess gave them a sly smile that seemed to put everyone in the room at ease. Jessica's grin had always been able to do that. It had always been able to make people feel calm.

"Hey girl." Gunn smiled back at the teenager, trying to mask his own fear. "What's up?"

"Mom's calling everyone. Food is ready." Jess said. "Come on, before it gets cold."

Jess then turned out the door of the office and, after a moment, Fred, Wesley, and Gunn followed her out, all three of them pushing away any thoughts of what the following day would bring.

And so the entire fang gang sat around the table, Angel at the head of the table with Cordelia and Jess on each side of him. Next to Cordelia sat Erin in her highchair, and next to Erin, Connor, followed by Lorne, who had Fred next to him. Next to Jessica sat Spike, who had Gunn on his other side, and Wesley sat opposite Angel.

The group ate, and talked, as if it was something they did every day of the week, and like it was just a meal for them. No one brought up the apocolypse or where Cordelia, Fred, and Erin would go once they left L.A. No one brought up the fact that there was a good chance that the ones who were staying in Los Angeles would never see Cordelia, Fred, or Erin again. None of them had the heart to talk about anything dreadful that could happen. They all just wanted to enjoy each other's company, at least for one more meal.

After dinner, everyone helped Cordelia clean up, putting away all the dishes as if they would have to take them out the next night for another meal. But they all knew better. They would not eat together the following night.

"Alright." Angel said as he scooped Erin up from her high chair after everyone was done cleaning. "Why don't we all head up to bed? We all seem tired."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"See you all in the morning." Wesley said as he led Fred up the stairs.

"Yeah." Gunn agreed as he also headed up to his room.

"Good night." Lorne added, making his way to his room as well.

"Right then." Spike looked at Jessica. He hadn't told her how he had felt, but it didn't matter. He clearly had missed his chance. "Good night." He then made his way up the stairs too.

Angel looked around the lobby, realizing his family were the only ones left. "You guys aren't tired?" He asked his wife and kids.

Jess shook her head, throwing herself on the couch with a grin. "Nah. I'm part vampire. We love the dark."

Angel smiled slightly at his oldest daughter, as he felt Cordelia take Erin out of his arms. He then turned to Jess, jumping on the couch next to her and almost sitting on her.

Jess used her vampire speed to move out of her father's way however, but failed to get out of her brother's as Connor took the opportunity to follow his father's playful ways and jumped on the couch as well, landing square on Jessica.

"Damn!" Jess giggled. "Connor, you weigh a ton!"

"Do not!" Connor smiled at his sister.

Cordelia laughed, taking a seat on the couch opposite Jess, Angel, and Connor. She smiled down at Erin who seemed to be giggling as she watched her older brother and sister and father joke around.

"Look how goofy this family of ours is, Erin." Cordelia said to her youngest daughter. "I don't know what we are going to do with them."

"You love us." Angel smiled at Cordelia. He did not want to think about the upcoming battle, or Wolfram and Hart, or Cordelia leaving with Erin the following day. He just wanted to spend some time with his family.

"Of course I do." Cordelia smiled back at her husband and two oldest children as she bounced Erin on her lap.

"You know what I loved?" Jess asked, as she stretched out across her brother and father, rubbing her belly. "That meal you cooked, mom. It was amazing." She grinned at her mother, trying to get her thoughts away from the looming apocalypse.

"I just cooked what was left in the fridge." Cordelia nodded her head toward the kitchen door.

"Well, it was good." Jess smiled again.

"Yeah, mom." Connor agreed.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Cordelia winked at her oldest children, and she meant what she said. She was happy she could make their last night together as a family, at least for a little while, a memorable one.

"So…" Jess said casually. "Where are we meeting Mom and Erin and Fred after the battle?" She looked up at her father.

Angel cringed under his daughter's stare as though she was trying him for some horrible crime, although he knew his daughter's gaze was not an accusing one. She just needed some reassurance from her father, some hope, even if it was false. "We never talked about it…" Angel said as he looked up at Cordelia.

Cordelia did not meet Angel's gaze, she wasn't sure she could without crying, so instead she looked down at Erin who was swatting at Cordelia's necklace.

"Well, I guess we could just call when we are done here, see where you are, right mom?" Jess looked over at Cordelia.

Cordelia's head immediately shot up as she registered her daughter's words. She nodded slowly, trying to give Jessica the reassuring smile she knew her daughter needed to see. "Yeah, you guys can call."

Jess grinned back at Cordelia, knowing her mother's words were a lie, but the lie gave the immortal teenager comfort, and that's all she had really wanted. "Sounds good."

Connor yawned, pushing Jessica off the couch with his feet. He was tired but he didn't want to go to sleep because he knew it meant the night would be over, and that the following day might be his last.

"Don't kick me." Jess stuck her tongue out, playfully, and swatted at Connor's feet, but got off the couch, making her way over to the couch Cordelia was sitting on with Erin, curling up next to her mother and baby sister.

Cordelia wrapped the arm she wasn't holding Erin in around Jessica, pulling her oldest daughter close to her. "You look tired, Jess."

Jess shook her head, fighting to keep her eyes open. "I'm not." She lied, not wanting to give into the sleep. She wasn't ready to face the following day, or her mother leaving with her baby sister, or her own possible death that the morning would bring.

"You are." Cordelia ran her hand through Jessica's long, dark curly hair. It reminded Cordelia of her hair when she was younger.

"So is he." Angel nodded toward Connor who was sitting next to him with his head back, and eyes closed.

"Okay, bedtime for everyone." Cordelia nudged Jessica.

"I'm not sleepy." Jess whined as if she was four years old.

"You need your rest." Cordelia stood, shifting Erin in her arms. The baby grabbed at her mother and Cordelia smiled down at her, cooing softly. "All of you need some sleep."

Erin seemed to understand her mother's words, as her lip formed a small frown.

"Come on, let's get everyone upstairs." Angel stood, elbowing Connor until the boy got up.

"But…if we sleep…I mean…" Jess started. She wanted to tell her parents she was scared that if she slept she would lose any time she could have with her family. They should stay together tonight, incase it was their last one with each other.

Angel and Cordelia both seemed to know what her daughter was trying to say. They looked at each other, and Cordelia gave Angel a sad smile.

Cordelia then turned back to her first born, wanting to give her daughter hope. "Go to bed now, we will have plenty of time to hang out after this apocalypse."

Jess nodded after a moment, knowing her mother's words were full of false hope, only said to give comfort where it was needed. After a beat, Jessica made her way over to Angel, hugging him and then over to Cordelia, squeezing her mother and younger sister tightly in her arms, not wanting to let go.

But Jess did let go, eventually, and smiled at her mother. Cordelia could see the fear and worry in her oldest daughter, and, because of maternal instincts she guessed, gave Jessica a kiss on the cheek goodnight, as if the teenager was still a child. Jess grinned again at her mother, and then made her way up the stairs.

Connor nodded to his father, and then gave his mother a quick kiss goodnight before also making his way up the stairs.

Once Jessica and Connor were upstairs, Cordelia turned to Angel. "We should get Erin to bed, and then get some rest ourselves. We both will need it for tomorrow."

Angel nodded, wrapping his arm around Cordelia and leading her, with Erin in her arms, up the stairs of the Hyperion Hotel, praying he would get the chance to do take her up the stairs many nights after that. Praying he would get the chance to be with her after the apocalypse. Praying he would make it through.

Gunn had slipped down to the basement shortly after he had gone up to bed. He had gone down the back staircase, and no one had seen him. It wasn't that he wasn't tired, he was, he just couldn't sleep, and so he found himself standing in the sewers that were connected to the Hyperion's basement. He figured the sewers were safer to move in, since all the creatures that usually dwelled in them were out wreaking havoc on the sunless streets of Los Angeles.

Gunn knew where he was going, and he knew why, he just wasn't sure if he was ready to do it, but he felt he owed that much, in case he didn't make it through the upcoming battle.

Silently, he submerged from the sewers into the basement of his old apartment, the hole in the wall he had called home before Angel had come into his life, and before he had lost his sister. He climbed the stairs to his old apartment door, and slowly turned the knob. As he suspected, no one had moved in since he had moved out, and the small three-room apartment looked exactly how Gunn had left it, a mess.

He made his way into the middle of the place he used to consider to be his only sanctuary from the cold, harsh streets of L.A. Now the apartment held only memories for Gunn. Memories of the harsh life he had lived before Angel had found him. Memories of _her_.

Gunn knelt, picking up a small pile of dust and running it through his fingers. To anyone else who had ever stepped foot in the room, the dust would have been nothing more then a sign that the apartment needed cleaning, but Gunn knew better. He knew that dust.

"Alonna…" Gunn whispered into the empty room as the dust, the ashes of his sister, fell from his hand. "I'm sorry…" He stood, looking down at the pile of dust that now was at his feet. He had put it there when he had staked his sister years earlier.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Alonna. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you that night when you had gotten bitten. I should have been there, but I wasn't. I failed you." Gunn said bitterly, as if his sister could hear him. "But I know you are looking down on me, and I know you've got to be proud of me, proud of who I've turned into. I made it out of here, and I've helped so many people. I lost you, but I gained a family…" Gunn seemed to shake his head, a small smile creeping onto his lips. "You'd love them. You and Cordelia would get along so well, and Angel, he's a good guy. I know you'd like him, and their kids, Connor and Jess, they're good kids, they don't always make the best decisions, but they follow their hearts. And the baby, Erin, she's so cute, and so good. You wouldn't even know there is a baby in the hotel half the time."

Gunn sighed, making his way over to the one window in the whole apartment, looking out it to see the destruction of L.A. that was below him, as he continued to speak of his family. "I'm sure you know all about Fred. I loved her so much. She was the first person I really let in after your death. I still love her. I always will. She's a part of me, but we grew apart. It just wasn't meant to be, I guess, but Wesley takes good care of her. I know it. And Wes is a good guy. Always has been. He's probably my best friend, and its weird, you know? We aren't alike at all. And then there is Lorne. He's a demon, I'm sure you knew that. I bet you find it funny too, that I would befriend a demon, but hell, Angel's a vampire so I guess I really have changed. Then there's Spike, and he reminds me of why I usually don't like vampires. Don't get me wrong, he's an okay guy half the time, but the other half…I don't know. All I know is that you'd have loved them, and they would have loved you."

Gunn turned back into the room, kneeling back down at the dust of his sister. "Alonna, I wish you were still here. I need someone to talk to, because the truth is, I'm scared. No, terrified is probably a better word. I don't know if I'm gonna make it through this battle tomorrow. I don't know if I have the fight in me anymore. But I know you're watching over me, and I know you'll protect me tomorrow." He stood. "Like I didn't protect you…" He made his way to the door.

"I love you, Alonna." Gunn called to the silent apartment before closing the door one last time, as if he was closing a door to his past. He then quickly made his way down the stairs and back to the sewers, wanting to get back to the hotel to sleep for a few hours.

Cordelia, with Erin in her arms, and Angel trailing behind her, made her way into Erin's room. The once very cluttered and bright room was now dark and empty. All that stood in the room was a crib, a lamp, and the rocking chair Cordelia had used to rock Jessica, Connor, and now Erin in. Everything else that belonged to Erin had been packed up, and was sitting in the back of Angel's car, ready for Cordelia, Fred, and Erin to leave with the following morning.

"This place looks so empty…" Cordelia said, almost sadly, as she placed Erin down in her crib.

Erin grabbed at her mother, as if she did not want to be let go off. Cordelia saw the baby's distress, and ran a hand over Erin's head, cooing softly at the child. "Everything's okay, Erin. Mommy's right here, just get some sleep."

Angel moved, wrapping his arm around Cordelia's waist and peering over her shoulder at his youngest daughter in her crib. "Yeah, sweetie. You need some sleep, you've got a big trip ahead of you tomorrow." Angel smiled at the infant, but couldn't help the way his eyes told Cordelia just how miserable he was. It was clear that Angel did not want to have to let part of his family go the following morning, but it was for their own safety. He had to remind himself of that; Cordelia and Erin would be safe.

"Come on, big guy." Cordelia tugged at Angel. "Erin's sleeping."

Angel looked down to realize that, indeed, his daughter was sleeping. He nodded to Cordelia, and then kissed Erin gently on the head, whispering in the sleeping baby's ear. "Daddy loves you, remember that."

Cordelia smiled sadly at Angel as he stood, taking him by the hand and leading him down to their bedroom, where they both changed into pajamas and climbed into bed, silently, both thinking about how the next day would bring huge changes to their lives, maybe forever.

After lying in bed for a couple of minute, Cordelia curled up close to Angel, resting her head on his strong chest. Angel wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to his cold body.

"This is nice." Cordelia said, trying to break the silence in the room.

Angel nodded. It was nice. He liked holding Cordelia. "It is."

"So is this." Cordelia said, kissing him gently.

Angel nodded again, kissing her back. When the broke apart, Cordelia put her head back down on his chest. "Angel…"

"Cordy, I don't want to talk about tomorrow." Angel said. He knew exactly where Cordelia was going to take the conversation.

"Well, then can we talk about the day after tomorrow, or next week?" Cordelia lifted her head to look at him. "Because you'll be there, I know it."

Angel smiled sadly at her, hoping her words were true. "Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, when things get back to normal…are we going to move back here, or…" Cordelia started.

"If this place is still standing, and you want to live here." Angel said.

"This place will be standing, and I do want to live here. It has plenty of room." Cordelia told him, her voice full of confidence. The Hyperion had to still be standing after the apocalypse, just like Angel and Jess and Connor had to still be standing. She couldn't lose her family; she wasn't sure she could go on and take good care of Erin if she did.

"Plenty of room for what?" Angel asked, curiously, glad that Cordelia always had a way of taking his mind off of things. Even if it was just for a few minutes, she could get him to stop thinking about the unavoidable battle he would have to fight the following day.

"Well, I've been thinking…" Cordelia started. "Once everything is under control again…Erin's got no one. Jess and Connor had each other to grow up with, but Erin's all by herself."

"What are you thinking, Cordelia?" Angel raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know if we can have anymore kids of our own, I mean with you being a vampire…" Cordelia started.

"I've got Jess, Connor, and Erin." Angel pointed out.

"Jess happened kind of by accident, Connor was prophesized, and Erin was a gift from the Powers…" Cordelia countered. "I mean, I'd love to have another baby, but if we can't, I was thinking we could adopt one."

Angel smiled at her. "You want another baby?"

Cordelia nodded, smiling softly at him. "We have plenty of love, and room for another one."

"Well…" Angel grinned mischievously. "Why don't you let me try and get you pregnant first? If not we can adopt."

Cordelia smiled back at him, nodding slowly. "Okay."

"Okay?" Angel grinned again, kissing Cordelia, and moving to take her shirt off. There was a good chance that this was his last night with Cordelia, and he wanted to make it a night they would both remember, he decided as he discarded her shirt onto the floor, and moved to her sweatpants, as she grabbed at his boxers, trying to get them off as well.

Spike took a deep, unneeded breath, as he stood outside of Jessica's bedroom door. He knew she was inside, he could hear her heartbeat. He had decided he was going to take Lorne's advice, and at least tell Jessica he had feelings for her. Maybe if they made it through the apocalypse something could happen between them.

Before Spike could gather his thoughts, Jessica's bedroom door swung open and she stood in front of him, one hand leaning against the door, while a small smile was curling her lips.

"I have vampire senses, remember?" Jess asked. "I knew you were out here."

"Oh." Was all Spike could say.

"What's up?" Jess asked, as if Spike was always standing outside her bedroom door, as if there was always an apocalypse outside her window, and as if she there was always a chance she would die the next day.

"I…uh…" Spike started. "I wanted to talk."

Jess nodded, moving out of the doorframe. "Come on in."

Spike nodded, making his way into Jessica's bedroom, as she closed the door behind him.

"So…" Jess said, taking a seat on her bed while Spike stood in front of her, hands in his pockets.

"Yeah." Spike avoided eye contact with the younger girl.

Awkward silence filled the room.

"Did you want something?" Jess asked, unsure of what Spike was doing at her door.

"To talk." Spike said.

Jess nodded. "You said that before. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well…" Spike started. He didn't realize just how hard it would be to tell Angel's daughter that he had feelings for her. "About you, actually."

"Me?" Jess raised an eyebrow.

"Right, you."

"What about me?"

"You…" Spike started. "I…" He was failing miserable. He had lived for centuries, and there was a chance he would die again the next day, and he couldn't even tell a girl he had feelings for her. He was pathetic.

"You what?" Jess seemed curious.

"Okay, I'm bloody just going to say this, and I don't care what you do, just don't laugh." Spike took a deep breath.

"Okay." Jess smiled a little bit at the nervous vampire, glad to have her thoughts off of the upcoming battle.

"I like you." Spike said simply. "Completely like you, no, like's not even a strong enough word. I don't know what is, all I know is I've got all these damn feelings for you, and we kiss sometimes, but then act like its nothing, and I don't know if I can take this anymore. I can't be around you without wanting you, and I know I've hurt you, and that all I say tonight might not matter by tomorrow if we don't make it through this fight, but I just wanted you to know."

When Spike finished talking, he held his unneeded breath, waiting for Jessica to burst out laughing, or slap him across the face. He was ready for anything and everything, except for what he got.

Jessica moved toward him, planting her lips on his, she grabbed at his jacket, pulling it off of his shoulders.

"Jess?" Spike asked as he watched his jacket fall to the floor.

"Spike, there's something going on between us. I don't know what it is, and I don't care. Right now, I just want to be with you. And I don't care about the consequences or anything else, I just want this, and if we don't make it through tomorrow, I want to have had something that was real, even if it was just for tonight." Jess said as she went to take her own tank top off.

Spike put his hands on hers, stopping her from pulling her top off. She looked up at him, confused, but he only smiled back at her.

"It won't only be for tonight." Spike grinned. "I promise you that." He then leaned in and kissed her gently before helping her lift her shirt off, and then moving to take his own off.

All thoughts of the oncoming apocalypse, or their possible deaths left Jessica and Spike's minds as they undressed each other in the darkness of Jessica's bedroom.


	78. Chapter 78

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 78**

Cordelia awoke to the familiar sound of Erin's cries. She sighed, moving her head off of Angel's bare chest, and gently getting out of bed, scrambling to find her cloths that Angel had taken off of her last night. Once she had thrown her tee shirt on, and Angel's boxers, she looked over at Angel, still asleep in bed.

Cordelia smiled softly, taking in the sight of Angel and hoping it wouldn't be her last morning to wake up in his arms. She moved to the door, quietly, not wanting to disturb her sleeping husband, but her plan failed. Angel had vampire hearing.

"Where are you going?" Angel called out softly.

"Erin's crying." Cordelia replied.

"Bring her back in here, I want to see her." Angel smiled at Cordelia.

"Put some pants on first." Cordelia smiled back at the vampire she loved, before making her way down the hall to Erin's room.

Cordelia entered Erin's room to find her youngest daughter squirming and crying softly in her crib. Cordelia's heart broke to hear her child sob. She quickly made her way over to Erin's crib, scooping the baby up in her arms.

"Erin, don't cry, Mommy's here." Cordelia said as she wiped up the tears from the five-month-old's face.

Erin buried her head into Cordelia's chest, and Cordelia wanted to join her daughter in her tear session, as the reality of the moment hit Cordelia. If Angel, Jess, and Connor didn't make it through the apocalypse they would face later that day, Cordelia was holding the only family she would have left. Her and Erin, alone.

"This could be my life…" Cordelia mumbled slowly as she gazed down at Erin. "Erin, this could be it, you and me."

The baby seemed to understand her mother's words, as Erin gripped onto Cordelia's tee shirt, burying her head deeper into Cordelia's chest.

"Cordy?" Angel called out as he came into the room, running a hand through his hair, and trying to flatten down his bed head. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Cordelia plastered on a fake smile as she faced her husband. "Why?"

Angel shrugged. "You were down here for awhile."

"Just getting Erin." Cordelia said, not wanting to worry Angel anymore then he had to be, and not wanting to think about the possible chance that her life would not have Angel or her two oldest children in it.

"How is she?" Angel moved toward Cordelia, running his hand over Erin's head.

"She calmed down." Cordelia said.

Angel nodded. "We should take her back to our room, while you get everything ready to go. Its still early, but you, Fred, and Erin will have to be out of here within the next two hours." Angel felt the words cut his tongue as he spoke them. He didn't want Cordelia and Erin to leave. He didn't want to believe there was a chance he wouldn't get to see them again.

Cordelia smiled sadly at Angel, nodding slowly, indicating she did not want to leave him either. She just didn't have a choice. "Come on." She took Angel by the hand, and led him back down to their bedroom, Erin still in her arms.

Jess grumbled to herself as she felt something hard collide with her head. She opened her eyes slowly, to see Spike's elbow in her face. She lifted her head off her pillow, allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness of her bedroom. After a few seconds, she realized she was in her bed with Spike lying next to her, and that the night before had not been a dream, it had actually happened.

Jess looked around the room for some of her clothes to put back on. When she realized everything was on the other side of the room, she ripped the sheet off the bed, and Spike, and wrapped it around her slender, yet muscular figure, tightening it around the large breast she had inherited from Cordelia. She then made her way across the room to her closet, pulling out a pair of jeans and a black tank top.

"Come now, covering yourself up this morning?" Spike's voice filled the room.

Jess turned to see the blonde vampire sitting in her bed, unclothed, and with a small smirk on his face. Jess said nothing as she went back to getting her clothes.

"You weren't covered up last night." Spike continued.

"Spike!" Jess warned, as she turned back to the blonde vampire.

Spike looked at her confused. She seemed annoyed with him now, when last night, she had told him she had feelings for him. What was going on?

Jess saw the confusion on Spike's face and sighed. "I just don't want anyone to hear us. If my dad walked in here, do you know what he'd do to you?"

"Send a stake through my heart?" Spike said as more of a statement then a guess.

"Exactly." Jess said as she moved to her bathroom. "So get dressed, and go back to your room, and then take a shower."

"And you?" Spike asked, understanding why he should leave her bedroom. Even if they were in the middle of an apocalypse, Angel wouldn't think twice about staking Spike if he ever found out that Spike had slept with his daughter.

"I'm gonna jump in the shower, too." Jess said.

Spike nodded, slipping back on his boxers. "Alright."

"See you downstairs." Jess said.

Spike nodded, making his way to the door.

"Spike, wait!" Jess called out after a moment.

Spike turned back to Jessica, to find his lips attached to hers. When their kiss ended, Jess smiled up at the blonde vampire.

"Well, that's a much better start to my morning then a cold shower." Spike smiled back.

"You're still taking the cold shower." Jess grinned as she shooed him out of her room, closing the door behind him, and then making her way back into her bathroom, and into her own shower.

Fred and Wesley were the first ones down to the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel. They sat on the couch, side by side, and Wesley wrapped his arm around Fred's slender shoulder, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. He didn't want her to leave, because he knew there was a chance he would never see her again.

Fred knew it too.

"Everything is going to be okay." Fred turned to Wesley, smiling sorrowfully at him.

"You'll be safe. That's all that matters." Wesley responded.

"We'll _all_ be safe." Fred corrected him. Although she knew their situation was dire, she did not want Wesley giving up hope before the battle even started. That would only hurt him in a fight.

Wesley looked at Fred, his eyes full of regret. "Fred, promise me something."

"What?" Fred asked.

"That if things don't…well if they don't go the way we want them too…if you and Cordelia and Erin make it out of here, and the rest of us don't…" Wesley looked at his hands, before looking back up at Fred. "Just take care of yourself. Make sure you're always happy."

"Wesley, the only way I will ever be completely happy is with you." Fred told him. "And that should be more then enough incentive for you to make it through this damn apocalypse." Fred smiled at him.

Wesley smiled back at her. "It is."

"Good." Fred gave Wesley a kiss.

"What's good?" Gunn's voice bellowed through the lobby, as he descended the stairs.

"Good morning, Gunn." Wesley said as Gunn flopped on the couch across from him and Fred.

"Well, I don't know if its good…or morning." Gunn pointed out the window to the darkness that had spread over L.A. the past few days.

"It's morning." Fred assured him.

Gunn nodded. "Are you ready to get going, Fred?"

"Well, I'm packed and all, but I'm not ready to leave." Fred said. "I don't think I'll ever be ready."

"Everything will work out." Gunn said, as he saw Connor and Lorne enter the lobby. The demon and half-breed were talking about something important, Gunn could tell by their facial expressions. "Hey guys."

Lorne and Connor looked up, noticing that Wesley, Fred, and Gunn were in the room.

"Hey." Connor said.

"What are you two talking about?" Wesley asked.

"What I'm going to be doing while you guys fight the good fight." Lorne said. "I told Angel I'd stick around, but I can't go into battle with him. I'd never make it."

Wesley, Fred, and Gunn all nodded, understanding where Lorne was coming from. They all knew he had never been a fighter.

"Well, I'm sure Angel has a plan for you." Fred said. "He always does."

Lorne nodded, knowing Fred was right about Angel. He then looked around the room. "Speaking of the brooding boy himself, where is Angel?"

"Not down here yet." Gunn said.

"He's probably upstairs with the princess." Lorne nodded toward the upper floor as he spoke of Angel and Cordelia. "They deserve as much time as they can get together."

"It will never be enough." Wesley said sadly as he looked at Fred.

"They know that." Lorne continued to speak of the dark haired vampire, and immortal seer. "But they give me some hope."

"For what?" Connor asked.

"If anyone deserves a happy ending at the end of all of this, its your mother and father." Lorne told Connor, and he meant it. He had watched Angel and Cordelia fight for the world day in and day out, constantly putting themselves second to other people. They deserved to win in the end; they deserved to have happiness with each other. They deserved to be able to live their lives out together, with their children and family safe.

Angel sat on his and Cordelia's bed, holding Erin, while Cordelia finished packing up her last bag of clothes. She had still left a decent amount of things in her closet, saying she wasn't leaving forever, but both she and Angel knew there was a good chance she wouldn't be back for the rest of her stuff. Not if Angel, Jessica, Connor, Spike, Wesley, and Gunn lost the battle against Wolfram and Hart.

"So, you all packed?" Angel asked, as Cordelia closed her suitcase.

Cordelia nodded, moving toward the bed and taking a seat next to Angel who was bouncing a very awake Erin in his arms. "I've got everything I need."

"Are you sure you don't want to take more?" Angel motioned to Cordelia's still full closet.

Cordelia shook her head. "I'll need them when I come back."

"Cordy…" Angel looked at her. "I don't want you coming back here unless it's safe. I don't even want you to think about it until I call you. That's the whole point of you getting out of L.A., to be safe."

"I know, I know." Cordelia said softly, as she stroked Erin's cheek. "But you will call, and then I'll come back." She looked at Angel waiting for him to agree with her. She needed that. She needed to hear him say he would be alive in the end.

"Right." Angel turned and gave her a small, sad smile. He then checked his watch, handing Erin to Cordelia, and getting up from the bed. "We should get downstairs. You, Erin, and Fred have to leave soon." He then picked up Cordelia's suitcase, and made his way out of the bedroom he shared with her.

Cordelia sighed, looking around her bedroom, possibly for the last time ever. Her eyes welled up with tears. That room held so many memories. It was where Gunn and Wesley had set her up when they first moved to the hotel; it was where she had given birth to Jessica, and where she and Angel had first made love. She looked around the room one last time, as she stood up from her seat on the bed. Her eyes then fell on Erin, as she realized her tears were falling on the baby in her arms.

Erin didn't seem to mind. The child had a very serious look on her face, as if she understood all the pain and confusion Cordelia was going through.

Cordelia wiped her eyes, smiling gently at Erin. "Come on, baby girl. We've got to get going soon." She then moved to the door, exiting the bedroom, but taking one last look in before she closed the door.

Jess jumped out of the shower, throwing her long wet hair over her shoulder. She looked over at the clock next to her bed to see that it was already eight in the morning. Her mother would be leaving soon along with her little sister and Fred. She had to hurry up and get downstairs if she was going to say goodbye.

As she moved toward the door, it swung open, and Spike was standing on the other side. He smiled at her. "I thought I'd walk you downstairs."

Jess smiled back at him, taking his extended hand. "I could use a friend right now."

Spike nodded, understanding. Jess was worried about the apocalypse, and what would happen to her mother and sister if she, her father, and her brother did not make it through. "Everything will work out. I know it."

Jess took a deep breath. "I hope so." She then made her way out into the hallway, and down the stairs of the Hyperion, her hand still entwined with Spike's.

Eve entered Lindsey's office to find him staring out the window to the sunless sky of L.A. He was wearing a navy blue shirt that seemed to make him blend into the dark background of the window, as if he was part of the sinister backdrop over Los Angeles.

"Lindsey?" Eve called out, causing Lindsey to turn around.

Lindsey smiled at her. "Hey."

"Everything is moving along on schedule." Eve said as she made her way over to Lindsey, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a quick kiss. "The Senior Partners are getting ready to move their army into L.A."

Lindsey grinned widely. "How long until that happens?"

"Three maybe four hours, at the most." Eve told him. "The city can feel it. The heat is rising, it's only a matter of time now before this place falls beneath us." Eve grinned. "In a few hours Angel Investigations will be crying your name out for mercy."

Lindsey smiled, kissing Eve on the head. "And what a sweet cry it will be." He then turned back to the window, wrapping his arm around Eve, and waiting for the final stage of his plan to destroy Angel and everything the vampire stood for to begin.

Jess and Spike made their way down into the lobby to find Cordelia, with Erin in her arms standing next to Angel on the steps by the backdoor of the Hyperion Hotel, and Fred and Wesley standing next to the immortal seer and vampire. Gunn, Lorne, and Connor were all standing off to the corner of the room, also by the backdoor.

When Jess and Spike entered the lobby, the other members of Angel Investigations turned to them.

"We were just going to call you down." Angel said, noting that Jessica's hand was entwined with Spike's.

Jess seemed to notice her father's gaze on her hand, because she immediately pulled it away from Spike's. "Yeah." She looked at her mother. "You're leaving."

Cordelia nodded at her oldest daughter, with a sad smile on her face. "Yeah." Erin squirmed in her arms, and Cordelia quickly adjusted the child, not wanting Erin to be crying for the last few minutes they had left as a family, at least for a little while.

"So, uh, when are you guys going?" Jess tried to ask casually, as she pointed to Cordelia and Fred.

Cordelia looked to Angel for an answer to her daughter's question. She wanted to hear Angel say they weren't leaving, that he decided they should all stay together, but she knew she would never hear that.

Angel shifted his weight from one foot to the other, digging his hands into his pockets. "They've got a few minutes before they need to go."

"Oh, already?" Jess thought she would have a little longer then a few minutes to say goodbye to her mother and baby sister, possibly forever.

"Yeah." Angel said, his voice seeming soft and sad.

"Well." Jess threw her arms out, trying to cover up her oncoming tears with her famous grin. "I guess I won't be seeing you for a few days, Mom." Jessica took a step forward, toward Cordelia.

Cordelia nodded, shifting Erin in her arms, and trying her best not to cry. "Yeah." She then looked over to Angel. "Angel…could you…" She nodded down to Erin.

Angel nodded, understanding that Cordelia wanted him to take Erin so she could say her goodbyes. So he took his youngest daughter from her arms.

Once Cordelia was no longer holding Erin, her arms flung around Jessica, pulling her oldest daughter in for a big hug. "Be careful, okay Jess?" Cordelia said, not hiding her tears anymore as they slipped onto Jessica's shoulder.

"Am I ever careful?" Jess laughed, as tears formed in her eyes, though she fought them back. She would not cry, she knew it would only make her mother worry more then Cordelia would have to.

Cordelia laughed as well, looking down at Jessica. "Just don't be stupid. I don't want to have to stitch you up the next time I see you."

Jess shrugged, smiling at her mother. "You know I can't promise you that."

Cordelia pulled Jessica closer to her, whispering in her ear. "Promise me you will make sure your father and brother are okay."

Jess nodded, feeling the tears rise in her eyes again. "I will."

"Good." Cordelia kissed Jessica softly on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jess said to her mother for the first time ever. Since Jessica had come back from Quortoth she had never said directly to either one of her parents that she loved them. It wasn't that she didn't love them, or that they didn't know she loved them, they did know. It was just the simple fact of the words. Jess rarely told anyone she loved them, because when she said those three little words…_I love you_… she felt like the hard shell she had built up around herself over the years collapsed and she was vulnerable, and Jessica hated being vulnerable.

Cordelia knew it was a rare moment when she daughter said she loved someone, so Cordelia did not even bother to wipe up the extra tears that rolled down her cheeks as she made her way over to Connor, pulling him in for a hug as well.

"I'll be okay, Mom." Connor said into Cordelia's ear. "You don't have to worry."

"That's part of my job." Cordelia smiled at the boy she called her son, and he was in every single way. It didn't matter that she hadn't given birth to him, and it didn't matter that he had been conceived because Angel had wanted an escape from the world when he had slept with Darla. In all the dark and horrible things Darla and Angel's past together held, Connor had been the light, the one greater thing that Cordelia could not take away from Angel or Darla's time together, and she would never try. But she couldn't help the feeling she got that her helping Angel raise Connor had something to do with the boy becoming the man standing in front of her.

"I know." Connor gave Cordelia the same soft smile she got out of Angel on occasion. "Take care of yourself, and Erin."

"Don't worry about me." Cordelia told him.

"It's part of my job." Connor smiled, teasing his mother with her own words.

Cordelia gave him a playful slap before moving onto Lorne, and giving the green demon a hug.

"Be careful, princess." Lorne said to the immortal seer.

"You too." Cordelia smiled at him. "And hold the fort down while I'm away." She motioned to the hotel, and the rest of Angel Investigations.

"Honey, these guys don't take orders from anyone but you, so I have no chance." Lorne joked.

"Alright, stop hogging Barbie." Gunn smiled at Lorne. "She's got to go and we all wanna give her a hug before she is outta here."

Cordelia giggled, moving to Gunn and wrapping her arms around him. "You better take care of yourself. I'm not gonna be around to clean up all your cuts and bruises for a few days."

Gunn smiled at Cordelia. "You know me, girl. I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself."

"You've been saying that for years, Gunn." Cordelia smiled before making over to Wesley.

Wesley stepped forward, taking Cordelia in his arms. "Cordelia, promise me you'll be careful."

Cordelia nodded, smiling sadly at Wesley. "Only if you promise me the same thing."

Wesley nodded, but kept a serious look on his face. "Make sure Fred is safe, please."

"I will." Cordelia told him. "Only until you can get back to her."

Wesley nodded, giving Cordelia a quick, friendly kiss on the cheek.

The last person Cordelia had to say goodbye to was someone she wasn't sure what to say to. "Spike." She smiled at the blonde vampire.

"Take care of yourself, cheerleader." Spike told her. "And the little tike." He pointed to Erin who was wiggling around in Angel's arms. "She's a hell of a baby."

Cordelia nodded. "You take care of yourself too."

Spike nodded.

"Cordy, we should get everything out into the car." Angel said. "And let Fred say goodbye to everyone."

Cordelia nodded, giving the rest of Angel Investigations another wave goodbye, before taking Erin back into her arms, and following Angel, who was carrying her suitcase, out into the parking garage of the Hyperion Hotel, where Angel's car was waiting for her, Erin, and Fred, all packed.

Cordelia and Angel walked silently through the parking garage, and over to Angel's convertible. Angel opened the trunk, piling in Cordelia's suitcase along with everything else that had already been packed up for Cordelia, Erin, and Fred. He then closed the trunk, and made his way to the side of the car, where Cordelia was getting ready to put Erin in her car seat.

"Let me." Angel offered, taking Erin out of Cordelia's arms, and moving his youngest daughter to her car seat.

Erin giggled at Angel, swatting at his hands as he tried to get her buckled in.

"Keep laughing baby." Angel smiled at Erin. "I don't know how many more times you'll get to laugh at how bad your daddy is with modern baby gear." He joked as he struggled to get Erin buckled. "I might not get to do this again."

"For a few days." Cordelia added quickly, hearing what Angel had said to Erin.

Angel looked ahead of him, swallowing hard before moving out of the car to face Cordelia. "Cordy…"

"Angel, stop acting like you aren't going to make it out of this, you are." Cordelia told him. "And I don't want you telling our daughter you might not see her again."

"Who? Erin?" Angel asked. "She can't even understand me, Cordelia. And since when is telling my daughter the truth a bad thing?"

"Since when is it true that you are going to die in this apocalypse?" Cordelia snapped back at him. She hated that they were arguing, especially now. She didn't want to waste the few minutes they had left with each other fighting, but she was not about to let Angel think he was going to die.

"Cordelia, you know how bad this thing is." Angel said. "Look outside. Darkness, demons, vampires, death, its all outside of our windows. I'm supposed to fight the things that caused all of that. I'm supposed to fight an unstoppable force."

"Wolfram and Hart is not unstoppable." Cordelia told him.

"No, you're right. They aren't." Angel said. "But evil is. It's something that has always been in this world, and no matter how much good you put on earth, it's just to keep a balance. And now the scales have been tipped, and there is a hell of a lot more bad things in this city then good things right now."

"So? You'll change that, and you'll win because the Powers need you to." Cordelia said.

"Why? Because I'm their champion?" Angel snorted. "Because I am supposed to be some superhero in a black leather jacket?"

"No." Cordelia pulled him closer to her, tears in her eyes. "Because you're good. Angel, you're good. And good has to win in the end."

"But that's just it, Cordy." Angel seemed sad. "This isn't the end. This apocalypse will come and go like all the others, and good and evil will continue to clash. But it doesn't mean that I am going to be around to see it. It just means that another champion will be around." He looked over at Erin, who was practically asleep in her car seat, despite all the yelling that her parents were doing right outside the car.

"Angel…" Cordelia moved forward, cupping his cheek in her hand, and forcing him to look her in the eye. "I need you to believe you will make it through this. I need you to tell me that."

"Cordy, I don't want to lie to you, and the truth is, I'm not sure if I'll make it through. I don't know that any of us who stay behind will." Angel said truthfully.

"Well, then lie to me." Cordelia seemed to beg him between her tears. "Tell me everything is going to be okay."

At that point, Angel felt tears form in his own eyes as he nodded at Cordelia. "Everything is going to be okay."

Cordelia smiled up at him, pulling him for one more passionate kiss. "Thank you, I needed that." She said when they broke apart.

Angel smiled back at his seer, his wife, his confidant, his love, his existence. Cordelia was everything to him; she had given him everything he had ever wanted, a home, a lover, children, and a life. He didn't want to lose her, not now. Not ever.

"Cordy, are you ready?" Fred's voice filled the quiet garage as she and Wesley entered, hand and hand, both looking as sad as Angel and Cordelia did.

Cordelia looked at Fred, nodding slowly. "Yeah."

"Say goodbye to everyone, Fred?" Angel asked, as he followed Cordelia around to the driving door side of his car.

Fred nodded. "Yeah."

Angel nodded also, as he opened the door for Cordelia, watching Wesley do the same for Fred. Angel also saw Wesley mumble some words to Fred, and then Fred smile at him the best she could, with the tears in her eyes. They kissed, and Wesley closed the door, looking over the car at Angel. It was the vampire's turn.

Angel bent down, moving his head toward Cordelia's. He kissed her gently on the cheek. "Drive safe. Okay?"

Cordelia nodded. "I'll call you when we are out of L.A."

"Don't." Angel told her. "Incase your call gets intercepted somehow. I don't want Wolfram and Hart knowing you're out of the city."

Cordelia nodded, understanding. "Okay."

"Do you remember where you're going?" Angel asked her. He had gone over the plan with her a million times, but he wanted to make sure.

"Take the back roads out L.A. Don't stop for anyone or anything, and then get out of California, straight through Nevada, stopping right outside of Los Vegas where I'm supposed to meet…" Cordelia trailed off, forgetting the name of the person she was supposed to be meeting.

"His name is Drewer. He's one of Lorne's friends from Los Vegas. He said he'd help move you to a safe place if things get worse here." Angel reminded her. "He is going to give Lorne a call when you get there."

Cordelia nodded, remembering. "Okay."

"Be safe." Angel told her, and then waved over her seat at Erin who had woken up again. "Bye baby girl. Be good for your mommy."

Erin giggled, waving her chubby little hand back at her father.

"That's my girl." Angel cooed at the baby, before focusing his attention back on Cordelia. "I love you. Always remember that"

"I know. How could I forget?" Cordelia smiled sadly. "Be careful, take care of everyone."

Angel nodded, leaning in, and kissing Cordelia one last time on the lips. When they broke apart, Cordelia's eyes were full of tears, and Angel fought to keep his own tears back as he closed her car door.

Cordelia started the car, and looked back in her rearview mirror at Angel and Wesley standing side by side with the same heartbreaking look on their faces, before she drove the car out of the Hyperion garage.

When Angel's car was out of site for Angel and Wesley, the two men turned to each other.

"We should get back inside." Wesley said, though his eyes kept venturing out to the dark street Cordelia, Fred, and Erin had just driven down.

Angel nodded, digging his hands deeper into his pockets. "Yeah, we've got a lot of work to do." The vampire's voice held no emotion as he turned and made his way back into the hotel with Wesley trailing behind him.


	79. Chapter 79

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 79**

Angel and Wesley entered back into the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel from the garage to find Jess and Spike sitting at the counter, Gunn and Connor on the couch, and Lorne leaning against the counter. The room was silent, and not one person would meet Angel or Wesley's eyes. The truth was, they were afraid to. Afraid that if their gaze fell upon Angel or Wesley they would feel all the pain the vampire and ex-watcher felt. They were afraid they would truly feel the effects of Cordelia, Erin, and Fred's departure, and that was a burden that none of them wanted to bear.

"Okay, enough with the brooding." Angel said with no emotion in his voice. His emotions had left with Cordelia and Erin. He was better off without them anyway, emotions that it, they would only hurt him in the fight, and he didn't have time for all the pain he felt, right now he had a battle to prepare for.

"Right." Spike was the first to agree with Angel. Maybe because he understood where the older vampire was coming from. He knew the pain that Angel felt because Cordelia had left, but he also understood why Angel made Cordelia leave, and why it was so important that all off their focus be on the battle ahead of them.

"So, what's the plan then?" Jess was the next to snap out of her brooding mode. Although she took after Angel in the simple fact that she did brood, she was also able to change her mood around completely. Just like Cordelia, Jess could go from zero to bitch in the blink of an eye if she had to, and likewise, she could go from upset to focused before it would even register in most people's minds.

"I want everyone to gather as much weaponry as they can carry without slowing them down. I want us to be able to move as quickly as possible once we get out on the streets, but I also want us to be as safe as we can be. So we need to grab what we can." Angel explained.

"Right now?" Connor asked, a look of shock on his face. He knew they were going to begin the fight soon, he just didn't expect it to be so immediate.

Angel checked the clock that hung over the counter. "No. We still have a good hour or so."

"Well, when we do leave, are we going in a group or what?" Gunn asked. "Do we even know what we are dealing with here?"

"From the research, the battle should occur in the alleyway by Wolfram and Hart. It's where hell can be torn open and Wolfram and Hart's army can be released." Wesley explained.

"What about Lindsey and Eve?" Jess asked, not about to forget the two lawyers at Wolfram and Hart who were basically responsible for the whole apocalypse that had fallen upon L.A.

"I'll deal with them separately." Angel told his daughter.

"By yourself, no way." Jess said simply. "I wanna smash their heads in just as much as you do."

"Fine." Angel was not about to argue. He didn't have the time or patience, and he realized it probably wouldn't be a bad idea to have Jess come with him when he went after Lindsey and Eve. They had done her wrong as many times as they had him. She deserved a chance to get back at them as well.

"Fine." Jess nodded, glad she had won the lack of an argument their had been between her and her father.

"What about the rest of us?" Spike asked.

"I want you and Wesley to come in from the east." Angel pointed to Spike and Wesley. "And I want Gunn and Connor to come in from the south. I only want to split us up incase something happens on the way over there, so at least some of us make it. Once you all get to the alley, meet in the back of it, by the fence. Hopefully, Jess and me will meet you there."

"And then what?" Gunn asked. "We just fight a huge oncoming army of demons?"

"That's the plan." Angel said simply.

"Hell of a plan." Spike said sarcastically.

"Do you have a better idea?" Angel snapped. "Because I'm listening."

Spike thought from a moment. "No."

"Then my plan is it." Angel said.

"Not to knock your plan or anything, but what about me?" Lorne asked. "What do you want me to do?"

"You're going to stay here." Angel told the green demon. "I want you to wait for Cordelia's call, and call back your friend if things get bad around here. Tell him to get Cordy, Erin, and Fred somewhere safe. And I want you here for our sake. Incase any of us get separated, or survive; I want you to be here to get their phone calls, or get them out of the city if things get bad. Get it?"

"Sounds like I am running home base." Lorne said.

"Basically." Angel said.

Lorne nodded. "I can do that."

"I wasn't really asking you. It was more of a command." Angel said with a bitter lack of passion as he made his way into his office to go over the information about the battle they were about to face and to make sure he didn't forget anything vital.

Cordelia had been driving for two hours, and had gotten out of L.A. only a half hour ago. She had driven as fast as she could around the destruction of the city, sickened by the disaster zone Los Angeles had become, and surprised that not one creature had tried to even stop her car. All the vampires and demons were too involved in themselves, waiting for the real evil to rise in L.A.

The minute they had gotten out of L.A., the sun began to beat down on Angel's car, and Cordelia was tempted to put the top down, to feel the rays on her face, but she was worried about what the sun and wind would do to Erin's soft skin, so she had decided against it.

Cordelia and Fred hadn't talked most of the ride so far. Neither had much to say. Both had too much on their minds.

But lucky for the two women, Erin awoke from her nap, screaming her head off.

Cordelia looked in the rearview mirror at Erin's tearstained face. "Sweetie, don't cry. Mommy's right here."

Erin's cries softened as Cordelia's voice sounded through the car, but her cries did not stop.

"Maybe I should pull over for a minute, just to get her relaxed." Cordelia said.

Fred shook her head, reaching over the seat, and rubbing Erin's belly, trying to quiet the baby down. "Angel said to go directly to Vegas. We shouldn't stop."

"It will only be for a minute." Cordelia said.

"Cordy…" Fred's voice was caring but stern. She understood why Cordelia wanted to stop, because she wanted to take care of her daughter, but Fred also knew they had to get as far away from Los Angeles as possible which meant Cordelia had no time to pull the car over, even for a minute.

Luckily, Erin's cries slowly stopped as the baby became interested in the buckle on her car seat.

"See?" Fred faced front in her seat. "Erin's all better."

Cordelia looked in her rearview mirror at her daughter who was no longer crying, and then nodded slowly, agreeing with Fred.

Silence followed.

After a moment, Fred turned to Cordelia. "Cordy, I know this is hard…"

Cordelia shrugged, not looking at Fred as she continued to drive. "What is?"

"Cordelia, I didn't want to leave L.A. anymore then you did, but we did what we had to." Fred told her, not liking the fact that Cordelia was acting like leaving Angel and her two oldest children behind, plus the rest of Angel Investigations meant nothing. "I know you're upset and worried and scared. I am too. But everything will be okay."

Cordelia shook her head, sadly. "You don't know that. Things could go to hell back in that city and we wouldn't know."

"You really think the Powers would let something happen in L.A. and not let us know about it?" Fred asked.

"I don't really think the Powers are watching us too much anymore." Cordelia sighed.

"Why would you say that?" Fred was confused. "They have to be. Angel and Jess are their champions, and Connor and Erin, and you're their seer."

"Who hasn't had a vision in a few weeks…" Cordelia added. "Remember?"

"Cordy…" Fred started.

"Fred, if they were worried about us, I mean really worried, don't you think they would have let me know what was coming, or how to defeat it. You know, send me a vision or two or twenty." Cordelia explained to Fred why she felt the Powers That Be had abandoned her and her family and their mission.

"Maybe they don't know how to win this one…" Fred said sadly, as he gaze fell off of Cordelia and onto the road ahead of them.

"Well, I hope someone does." Cordelia said half-sarcastically, and half-wishfully, as her gaze again fell on the rearview mirror and Erin in the backseat who was busy trying to get her hands around her entire car seat buckle. She hoped that the apocalypse would be over soon, and that everything would work out for her. For her family. For the five month old in the back seat who still had her whole life ahead of her.

Lindsey and Eve smiled as they made their way into the main lobby of Wolfram and Hart. Almost every employee that had worked for them had left the city, working in other firms until L.A. was back under Wolfram and Hart control completely, the way it had been before Angel Investigations had sprung up.

The lobby was dark except for the light over Harmony's desk. The blonde vampire was busy typing away on the computer and chewing a huge wade of gum.

"Harmony." Lindsey called out.

The vampire looked up when she heard her name, smiling brightly. "Hi boss."

"Is everything in order?" Lindsey asked.

Harmony nodded. "The army will be rising in an hour and a half on the dot." The blonde vampire looked at her watch to ensure the time. "And all the Senior Partners need is your signatures." Harmony handed both Eve and Lindsey a piece of paper to sign.

"And this seals the deal?" Eve asked, as her scribbled her name down.

Harmony nodded. "That's what I got out of it anyway."

Lindsey handed the papers back to Harmony. "So that's it? The Senior Partners are going to bring the army onto the city?"

Harmony nodded, her smile never fading. "That's it."

"And we can…" Eve pointed up the stairs toward her and Lindsey's penthouse. "We don't have to be around here, do we?"

Harmony shook her head. "Nope."

Lindsey smiled, kissing Eve on the cheek. "So we can watch the show from our balcony."

"We do have a pretty good view of the alley." Eve smiled back.

Lindsey nodded, leading Eve up the stairs and to their penthouse where they would watch the Senior Partner's army destroy Angel Investigations. Lindsey had waited years to observe Angel's final fall, and he felt like the next few hours would bring just that. He could not wait.

Angel sighed, taking one last look at the clock that hung above the counter before looking around the lobby at his fellow comrades. Lorne was sitting on the couch with a magazine in one hand and a sea breeze in the other. Gunn was tossing a small axe up in the air and catching it, while Wesley asked him to not do that anymore. Spike was smoking by the window, and Connor was lying on the couch, trying to rest. Jess sat on the steps by the weapons cabinet, her legs fidgeting, and her mind clearly somewhere else, as she gazed into space.

Angel hated to disturb them. Hated to make them move, but he had to, so he stood. "We need to get moving soon."

Jessica's gaze snapped up at the clock hanging over her father's head, nodding. "Yeah. We don't have a lot of time."

"No, we don't." Angel agreed. "We need to get going. Gather the weapons."

Everyone moved toward the weapons cabinet, except Lorne who moved over to the counter, taking a seat next to the phone. It was where he would be spending the next few hours.

"So, the plans the same right?" Gunn spoke up as he swung a crossbow over his shoulder. "Me and Connor are sticking together, and Wes and Spike are working together?"

Angel nodded. "Get to the alley. Me and Jess will meet you there."

"Not to sound negative, but what if some of us don't make it to the alley?" Wesley asked.

"The remaining ones fight." Angel said simply, looking around at the fearful and gloomy faces of his family members. "This isn't going to be easy."

"We know." Connor said.

"Might not even make it out, right?" Spike tried to joke.

"We need to fight with everything we've got." Angel told them. "I'm not going to stand here and tell you this will be simple. I'm not going to say it will be painless, because the truth is, I'm positive there will be a lot of pain. We might not make it through, but that's the price we have to pay for being who we are. We have to do things that others wouldn't. I don't doubt for a second that there is a reason we were all brought together. And if this battle was the reason, well I say we do what we have to, and fight as hard as we can, because if this is it, I want to go out swinging."

Everyone was silent for a moment, taking in Angel's words.

Then Jess spoke up. "I want to come back swinging." She grinned. "We're not done yet, not even close. This is just one of the many battle's we are going to have to fight. Because, lets face it, we are the good guys, and the good guys always win."

"Damn right they do." Spike smiled at Jess.

"Well said, girl." Gunn nodded at the girl he considered his niece.

Angel nodded at his daughter as well, proud of her. "We should all get moving."

"We will see you there then." Gunn said, moving to the door. "Come on, Connor."

Connor nodded, taking one last look around the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel before following Gunn out the front door.

"Be careful." Spike told Jessica, steeling a quick kiss from her, and then avoiding eye contact with Angel as he quickly made his way out the door.

Angel looked at Wesley, and then at Jess. "Wes, make sure you let Spike know he and I are going to have a talk when we get back."

Wesley nodded, understanding that Angel was not to clear on the whole situation between Spike and his daughter, and that the dark-haired vampire was not at all comfortable with Spike kissing his daughter. "I will."

"Good." Angel nodded as he watched Wesley exit the lobby. He then turned to face Lorne. "Make sure everything is okay with Cordelia, and promise me you will make sure she and Erin are safe no matter what."

Lorne nodded. "Believe me. I will. The first sign of trouble and I will get Drewer to get Cordelia and Erin to the other side of the globe."

"Thanks, Lorne." Angel said.

"No problem, boss." Lorne gave Angel a wave. "You two be careful."

"We will try our best." Jess grinned, before swinging her sword so it rested on her shoulder. "Come on, Dad, we should go."

Angel nodded, gathering his own weapons up, and following Jessica out the front door, and down the sunless street toward the Wolfram and Hart building. Before he fought any demon armies, he wanted to take care of Lindsey and Eve, once and for all.

Cordelia pulled Angel's car over into a little rest station. She wasn't sure how long she had been driving for, she hadn't bothered to keep track, all she knew was that both she and Fred needed to stretch out their legs badly.

When Cordelia parked the car, she noticed just how empty the rest stop was. There was not another car in the parking lot, not another person around. "Looks like everyone wanted to get as far away from L.A. as possible."

Fred nodded in agreement. "You saw the news reports though, I'm sure people got scared."

"Yeah." Cordelia said as she moved around the car to unbuckle a very squirmy Erin.

Once Erin was in Cordelia's arms, the baby wrapped her hand around Cordelia's neck, resting her head on her mother's shoulder as she sucked her thumb.

Cordelia sighed, running a hand through Erin's hair. "This one seems tired."

"She was a good girl in the car." Fred cooed at the baby.

After watching Fred for a moment, Erin closed her eyes, nuzzling close to Cordelia's neck.

Cordelia closed her eyes, inhaling the soft scent of Erin's baby powder. The mother tried her best to hold back her tears as she thought about how much of a chance their was that Erin would grow up without a father or sister or brother in her life. It wasn't fair to the baby at all.

"Cordy…" Fred broke the immortal seers train of thought. "We should really get going again if we want to make it to Vegas anytime soon."

Cordelia nodded, placing a now sleeping Erin back in her car seat, and then giving her legs one more good stretch before getting back in the car with Fred, and taking off down the desolate highway that would lead her only farther from Los Angeles and her family.

Angel and Jessica made their way up the steps of Wolfram and Hart. It had not been too hard for either of them to make it to the building unharmed. They both put on their vampire faces, and simply walked down the street. The other demons and vampires who were out there did not even bother to give the father and daughter a second glance.

As they approached the doors, Jess stopped her father. "You think anyone is in there?"

"You mean like security or something?" Angel asked.

Jess nodded, as she slipped out of her vampire visage. "Yeah. Like someone who could give us a problem?"

"The only problems in this building are Lindsey and Eve. I'm positive everyone else left. Harmony, and a few other vampires might still be hanging around, but that's only because Los Angeles is on permanent nighttime. It's a vampires dream." Angel told her as he too, took off his vampire appearance and put back on his human face.

"Alright, then let's do this." Jess said as she opened the door to the building she used to work at.

Angel moved in the building after Jessica, and just like he had suspected, it was abandoned. "Let's go up to the lobby." He then made his way over to the elevator.

Jess followed, hitting the button in the elevator to the lobby. When the elevator doors opened again, Angel and Jessica entered the dark lobby of Wolfram and Hart. There was not a single light on, not a single sign of life.

But there was the undead.

Jessica knew it was her before they stepped off the elevator. Jess knew expensive perfume when she smelled it, and she knew the vampire who would be wearing it.

"Harmony, where are you?" Jess called into the dark lobby.

"You're not supposed to be in here." Harmony's head popped up from her dark desk.

"No crap." Jess said as she pulled her sword out from its holder on her back. "But since when do we do what we are supposed to?"

"Look. I don't want any trouble." Harmony said, eyeing Jessica's sword. "I was actually on my way out of here."

"Well, looks like you will be hanging around for a little then." Angel told her, also pulling his own sword out.

"Don't hurt me!" Harmony squealed as she put her hands up in defense. "I didn't do anything."

"You didn't do anything?" Jess snorted in a way that reminded Angel of Cordelia. "How about one, you're a vampire, two, your evil, three, you are working for the enemy, and four, your hair color is so unnatural. No one is _that _blonde." Jess pointed to Harmony's hair.

Angel smiled at his daughter. At times, Jess was a spitting image of her mother, and this was one of those times. Angel could almost hear Cordelia saying the things Jess had just said to Harmony.

Cordelia. Angel missed her so much, as well as Erin. He hoped they were both safe, and he hoped he would get the chance to see them again.

"My hair is _not_ fake!" Harmony was appalled at Jessica's accusation.

"Where's Lindsey and Eve?" Jess slide the question in, trying to catch Harmony off guard because she knew the blonde vampire would never willingly give up Eve and Lindsey's location.

"Upstairs in their penthouse, and don't you ever say my hair isn't a real color again. It is so real! I don't even have roots! How could it be fake?" Harmony rambled on.

"You're right. You are a blonde." Jess said flatly. "It was nice talking to you, Harm."

And with that Jess made her way to the stairs that led to what had once been her family's penthouse, with Angel a step behind her. They could still hear Harmony mumbling about how her hair was not dyed. Clearly, the blonde vampire down in the lobby had no idea she had just given up her bosses hiding spot to Angel and Jessica.

Spike and Wesley carefully made their way around a street corner. Spike had no problem walking around the vampire and demon infested streets. After all, he was a demon, even if he had a soul. Wesley had been the problem. It seemed like the city had run out of humans, and every vampire and demon had been after Wesley since he stepped on the street. Spike had to fight off a number of vampires already, telling them that Wesley was his food.

"This is ridiculous." Wesley whispered to Spike. "We aren't even going to make it to the alley in one piece to fight. I probably won't anyway."

"Relax, we've done okay so far." Spike told him.

"How much further?" Wesley asked, looking around.

"About two blocks." Spike told him.

Wesley nodded and silently followed the blonde haired vampire in front of him. About five minutes later they made their way down the alley they were supposed to meet Angel, Jess, Connor, and Gunn in. They were the first to arrive.

"I hope Gunn and Connor make it here all right." Wesley said. "Because you and I won't be able to hold off a demon army by ourselves."

"Well, lucky for you then that Connor and Gunn are here." Gunn's voice filled the alleyway as he and Connor made their way down it.

Both Connor and Gunn were bruised and bloody.

"What in the bloody hell happened to you two?" Spike asked the ex-lawyer and half-breed.

"We ran into some vampires." Connor said, wiping blood up from his cheek. "We won, but they did a job on us."

"You don't look well." Wesley told them.

"Thanks, Wes." Gunn tried to joke, but winced in pain, holding his arm. He was bleeding.

"Maybe you guys should go back to the hotel." Wesley said. "You're already hurt."

"You need us to help fight." Connor said. "My dad and sister need us."

"You won't last very long." Spike said bluntly. "We know the magnitude of this thing, and it's going to be bad. You guys are already hurt, I don't know if you've got much of a chance of getting out of here."

"Well, I guess we'll have to find out won't we?" Gunn smiled the best he could.

Spike nodded. "I guess we will."

"Where's my dad and sister?" Connor asked.

"Not here yet." Wesley said.

"But they better get here damn soon. I can feel it. The heat is rising. Its…" Spike started.

"Hells getting ready to unleash its army." Gunn said. He too could feel the heat now, and he was human. Things were going to get bad and they were going to get bad fast, he suddenly realized.

Spike nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, I'm sure Angel and Jessica will be here soon." Wesley tried to assure the four members of Angel Investigations, and he prayed his words were right. He knew they would need Angel and Jessica more then ever now. The world needed its two champions to win this battle. The good fight needed them to win this battle.

Jessica and Angel stealthy and silently made their way up to their old penthouse. Both decided it would be a better idea to just beat the door down, rather then knock and wait for Lindsey or Eve to answer. They thought it seemed for fitting, so they did.

In one quick blow, Jessica and Angel had taken the door off the hinges, and made their way into their old home, to find Lindsey and Eve out on the balcony, overlooking the alleyway that the Senior Partner's army was supposed to rise in.

Neither Lindsey or Eve had any idea that Jessica and Angel were behind them. Angel was glad that he and Jess were both able to sneak up on people without a problem. It made their job so much easier.

"Boo. Guess who?" Jess said smugly, causing Lindsey and Eve to both jump and face Jess and Angel.

"How did you…" Lindsey's eyes grew wide. He was at a loss of words.

"What? Get in here?" Angel asked. "Your secretary just let us come up." He leaned closer to Lindsey, smiling at the lawyer. "You really should get better security."

"You're wasting time here, Angel." Lindsey stepped forward. "You're fight is no longer with me and Eve, its with Wolfram and Hart. It's with the Senior Partners."

Angel shook his head, smiling slightly. "Wolfram and Hart is just the name of a company. You give it too much credit. And the Senior Partner's have no face. They hide behind their name, their armies, and their employees. They hide behind you. So, I guess the only way to hurt them would be to hurt you."

Lindsey laughed nervously. "So? You kill Eve and me? Big deal. In the scheme of things, you'd only hurt yourself, because by the time you two killed us, your friends would have already been killed by the army that is coming to destroy you." Lindsey motioned to the alleyway that Spike, Connor, Wesley, and Gunn were waiting in.

"I guess we'll have to just kill you fast then." Jess said with her famous grin makings its way onto her lips. "Because I've got this theory that it won't take a hell of a lot of time to rip either one of your throats out."

"This wouldn't even be a fair fight, Angel." Lindsey said, trying to save his and Eve's lives. "We don't have weapons, and you do."

"Yeah, it wouldn't be the thing for a champion to do. You know, killing unarmed people." Eve added. "Or killing people in general. Isn't that like a big no-no with the Powers That Be?"

"And if the Powers cared at all about me and my family they probably wouldn't have allowed any of this to happen, and yet the world is going to hell, and they aren't doing a thing about it. So I really don't care if this is against what they stand for." Angel said as he took a step forward, his jaw clenched, and his eyes black.

Cordelia was getting tired of driving. It had been a long day; the sun had set about an hour ago. The immortal seer looked in the seat next to her to see Fred all curled up in a ball, sleeping. She then looked in the backseat to see Erin sleeping as well, her head off to one side of the car seat. Cordelia couldn't help but notice just how much Erin was beginning to look like Jessica. Cordelia decided that when she got back to the hotel, she would dig out Jessica's baby pictures just to show the resemblance between her two daughters.

Cordelia rolled her window down, deciding she needed some fresh air. The breeze must have bothered Fred because the young physicist sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry, Fred." Cordelia whispered so she did not wake Erin up. "Did the wind wake you?"

Fred shrugged, looking at Cordelia's open window. "I shouldn't have fallen asleep anyway." She whispered back. "You should have some company while you're driving."

"Doesn't matter." Cordelia said, keeping her eyes on the road ahead of her. Something didn't feel right, she just wasn't sure what.

"Well, I'm up now, so if you want to rest I could drive." Fred offered.

"Its okay, Fred. I don't mind." Cordelia said, unable to shake the sudden feeling that something was terribly wrong.

Fred's eyes narrowed at Cordelia. She could tell something was off with the immortal seer. Sure, a lot of things could have been bothering Cordelia. A lot of obvious things; like her husband and two oldest children fighting for their lives back in L.A., like having to leave her home behind, like knowing their was a chance she would never see her family again. But that wasn't it, something else was bothering Cordelia, Fred just couldn't put her finger on it. "Cordy, are you alright?"

Cordelia laughed at Fred's question. She had no idea how to answer it. "I don't know how I could be, Fred. My whole life is falling apart with every mile we put between ourselves and L.A." Cordelia's eyes drifted to the backseat where Erin was still asleep.

"Cordy…I know things look really bad now." Fred said. "But everything is going to be fine. You know that right?"

"I don't know anything anymore." Cordelia said sadly.

"Cordy…" Fred started again.

Suddenly, Cordelia let out a gasp, and Angel's car swerved to a halt on the side of the road. The jerk of the car had woken up Erin, and the baby was now crying. When the car stopped, Fred looked over at Cordelia, worried.

"Cordelia, what's wrong?" Fred asked.

Cordelia let out another gasp, and closed her eyes as she began glowing. She was having a vision. It was of Angel. He was fighting for his life in an alleyway. It was raining. Jess was there. She was fighting as well. So were Connor and Spike. Gunn was in the corner of the alley, bloody, beaten, barely breathing, and Wesley…he wasn't there. Wesley wasn't even in Cordelia's vision. She was scared to know what had happened to him, what was going to happen to him if she didn't get back to L.A.

When Cordelia thought the vision was about to end, another one came on. This one was more specific then the last. It was of Jessica, bleeding and soaked in the flooding alleyway. The rain hit her face, causing her blood to smear. She was fighting for her life. She was surrounded by demons and creatures and it appeared as though Jessica had no way out, and she knew it. In Cordelia's vision Jess lowered her sword, as if she was about to give up. Then someone jumped down, in a long black leather jacket. Cordelia couldn't tell who it was, but the jacket looked so much like Angel's and whoever they were they said something to Jess that caused her to stand suddenly, fighting side by side with the man in the leather coat. Suddenly, Jessica's facial expression turned from rage to horror as a demon drove a stake into the man in the coats back, and the man turned to dust, leaving behind only his leather duster, that Jessica seemed to catch. Then the vision ended.

Cordelia jumped up as all of what she had just seen came crashing down on her. The Powers had sent her a vision of what was going to happen in L.A. The first vision showed Cordelia that there was a chance her family would die. A great chance. The second one made Cordelia's head swirl. It had showed Jessica struggling for her life, all alone. And then someone had saved Jessica, or attempted to, but had been staked, turned to dust. They had been a vampire in a long leather duster. Cordelia was certain it had been Angel. Angel was going to die.

"Cordy?" Fred's voice broke through Cordelia's concentration. "Cordelia, are you okay?"

Cordelia looked at Fred, shaken by the images the Powers That Be had just shown her. "Fred, we need to go."

"What?" Fred was confused. "Cordelia, what do you mean?"

Cordelia didn't say anything else, as she turned to Erin, reaching over the back seat, and giving her youngest daughter a kiss on the forehead that seemed to calm the baby down. Cordelia then turned Angel's car in a complete circle, heading back in the direction they had just come from. Heading back to L.A.

"Cordelia, what are you doing?" Fred seemed to panic. "We can't go back! Angel said not to!"

"Angel will be dead if we don't!" Cordelia cried, tears streaming down her face from the images she had seen. "They all will be if we don't go back!"

And that was all Cordelia had to say to get Fred on her side. The young woman had seen the fear and concern in the immortal seers eyes, and would not argue with Cordelia anymore. If the Powers had sent Cordelia a vision of their family dieing, then Fred knew they only had a matter of time to get back to L.A. and try and save the people they loved. She just hoped Cordelia could drive fast enough.


	80. Chapter 80

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 80**

Angel stepped toward Lindsey and Eve with Jessica a stride behind him. Both father and daughter had the same pitch-black eyes, and intense expression on their face, and it shook Lindsey and Eve to the bone as they took a step backwards, bumping into the railing of the balcony, and realizing they had nowhere to go.

"Angel, please…" Lindsey began to beg as the sweat dripped from his brow. This was not how he was supposed to die. Angel was supposed to die today, not him.

"Please what?" Angel asked, his voice low and eerie. "Please let you go? Please allow you to live? Please don't destroy your life. What about my life, Lindsey? What about my family, and everything I stand for? Did you think about _that_ when you decided to wage war on me?"

"Angel, maybe I was wrong, but it's too late. Now we both know you can't kill us and still make it down there to fight this apocalypse. It's either saving the world or killing us. You can't do both, there's no time." Lindsey told him.

Angel said nothing as he took another step forward, but then the building started shaking, halting the vampire. Angel looked around to realize that not only the building was shaking, but L.A. as well. Something was coming.

Lindsey grinned. "See, the Senior Partner's army is almost here. There's no time for this, Angel. You know where you have to be, and that's along side your family that is about to be killed in the alley below us."

"No." Angel said. "My place is right here."

Jess reached out, grabbing Angel's arm. "Dad, he's right. We don't have time. We need to get to Spike and Connor and Wesley and Gunn."

Angel shrugged Jessica's hand away. "You go, Jess." Angel never took his eyes off Lindsey. "I'll be down in a second."

"Dad…" Jess knew how much her father wanted Lindsey and Eve to pay for what they had done, but this wasn't the time for it anymore. She needed him to come with her if they had any hope of defeating the army of demons.

"Jess. Go." Angel's eyes were still locked on Lindsey. The vampire had almost forgotten Eve was there…until Eve picked up a planter and smashed Angel in the side of the head with it.

Angel went down like a rock, falling to the side. Jess watched in horror, and Lindsey and Eve took the moment to flee, but they didn't get far. Jessica grabbed Eve by the throat as the woman ran past her, holding the lawyer up in the air.

Eve choked for air as Lindsey tried to rip Jessica's hand away from his girlfriend. Not that he had much of a chance against the half-vampire. Jessica was ten times stronger then Lindsey would ever be.

"Let her go!" Lindsey screamed as rain began to fall on his face.

"It's not nice to hit people." Jess said, moving Eve over the side of the balcony, dangling her over the street that was eighteen floors below them. "Especially someone I care about."

"Jess…" Angel stood; rubbing his head in the spot Eve had hit him. "Let her go." Angel did not want Jessica to have Eve's blood on her hands. She had done enough damage in her short life already, and she did not need to add anything else to her list of things she needed to redeem herself from.

The ground trembled again, and the heat in the city increased.

"It's over, Dad." Jess said as the rain pelted her face. "And if this is it, then this is it."

"Jess…" Angel warned again.

Jess grinned at Eve, holding her out for another moment before whipping her back over the balcony and into the wall. Eve collapsed, gasping for air.

"You son of a bitch." Lindsey surprised Jessica by charging full force at her, and before either one of them knew it the railing had given way and Jessica and Lindsey plummeted eighteen floors to the concrete below.

Angel and Eve both rushed forward, looking over the edge to see Lindsey and Jessica on the concrete. It was clear, even from eighteen stories up, that Lindsey was dead. His blood was splattered everywhere on the sidewalk.

Eve staggered backwards, crying and collapsing. Lindsey was dead.

Angel continued to look over the edge, waiting for a sign that Jessica hadn't joined Lindsey, praying she was strong enough to survive the fall. She was, he realized, as she began to slowly push herself up on her hands. Relief flowed through his body as the rain trickled down his face. His daughter was alive.

Angel turned back to Eve, to find her cowering in the corner, hysterical. He felt sorry for her, and that was the last emotion he thought he would ever experience toward her. He had wanted her and Lindsey to pay for all they had done. And Lindsey had. Angel looked back over the railing at Lindsey's body, thinking it would give him some sense of relief, some sense of satisfaction, but it didn't. It made Angel sick to his stomach. He might have hated Lindsey but he would never have wished this upon the young lawyer. Sure, he had come there to kill Lindsey and Eve, but now he realized by doing that he had only lowered himself to their level. He turned back to Eve.

"Just do it!" Eve cried. "Kill me too! Just do it!"

Angel crouched down in front of Eve, running a hand through his now wet hair. "Get out of here, Eve. Get out of L.A. while you can."

Eve looked at Angel, confused and clearly suffering. "What?"

"What happened to Lindsey just now…what he just did." Angel didn't know what to say. "You need to leave L.A."

"You're letting me go?" Eve was so lost. "You wanted us dead! And Lindsey already is!"

"Because of choices he made." Angel told her. "Don't you make the same ones." And with that, Angel stood, making his way out of the penthouse, and rushing down to the street to make sure Jessica was okay.

Cordelia was thankful that everyone had cleared out of the Los Angeles area and that there was no one on the road besides her, because she was sure she would have either gotten in an accident or been pulled over for the way she was driving. Since she had gotten the vision, over an hour ago, she had sped back to L.A. with Fred and Erin. They were making rather good time, and she hoped she would be back in the city within the next two hours. She was praying that wasn't too late.

"Cordy, you might want to slow down just a little bit." Fred said as she held onto her seatbelt until her knuckles turned blue. She knew Cordelia was in a rush to get back to L.A., she was too, but she didn't think that Cordelia driving like a racecar driver, and almost getting them killed, was going to help matters.

"The faster we get there, the less chance of my vision coming true." Cordelia said, never taking her eyes off the road, and never removing her foot from the accelerator.

"If we go any faster the chances of us even making it back to L.A. are going to get slimmer." Fred said under her breath.

"I heard that, and we are going to get there just fine." Cordelia said, looking back in her rearview mirror to see Erin staring tensely out the window, as if they child knew exactly what was going on.

"Cordy, lets just focus on getting back there in one piece, okay?" Fred asked.

"I'm driving fine, Fred. You didn't see what I saw in my vision so don't act like you know what is coming! We don't get back to L.A. and it's all over." Cordelia said, clearly ending the conversation between her and Fred. The immortal seer knew what they were facing and she didn't have the time to explain it all to Fred, or slow the car down. She needed to get back to L.A. and it needed to happen fast.

Spike and Wesley stood side-by-side as the rain poured down their faces; ready to fight anything that came in their direction. So far, nothing had bothered them. It seemed even the evil creatures lurking on the sunless streets of L.A. were staying away from the side alley of Wolfram and Hart. It was as though they could feel the Senior Partner's army rising and even they were scared.

Spike didn't like the idea that the evil things of L.A. were too scared to be anywhere near where the Senior Partner's army was rising, but he counted it as a blessing right now, considering both Connor and Gunn were hurt and bruised badly, both sitting on empty boxes leaning against the back fence of the alley.

"How are you guys holding up?" Spike asked Connor and Gunn, over his shoulder.

"We're alright." Gunn said, almost out of breath. But they weren't all right. Both Connor and Gunn had taken a beating, and needed to rest, but they both knew rest was the last thing they would be getting for awhile.

"Well, take it easy until we need you." Wesley told them.

"Why do you think we are sitting down?" Gunn asked slyly.

Wesley shook his head, trying to hide his smile. Even in the direst of circumstances, Gunn always found a way to make the situation seem brighter.

"Any sign of my dad or sister yet?" Connor asked.

Spike shook his head, wiping the rainwater off of his face. "Not yet."

Suddenly the ground began to shift and rumble.

"That's the third time that's happened." Gunn said.

"Well, I think its safe to say something bad is coming then." Spike said, as the ground settled underneath him.

"I wish my dad and sister would get here soon." Connor said. "We could definitely use them."

"They'll be here as soon as they can be." Wesley said.

"I hope so." Connor looked down as the rain dripped from his hair. He was worried about Angel and Jessica. He didn't think it should have taken them this long to get to the alley. He hoped nothing had happened to either one of them and that they were both okay.

Angel rushed down out the doors of Wolfram and Hart to find Jessica curled up in a ball on the sidewalk surrounded by shattered glass. Next to his bloody and cut up daughter, Angel could see Lindsey's body, sprawled out in a weird form. If the air didn't already reek of death Angel was sure he would have been able to tell there was no life left in Lindsey from a mile away.

Jessica, however, was another story. She was alive. Angel could feel it; he could hear her shallow and slow, but steady heartbeat ringing in his ears.

"Jess?" Angel moved closer to his oldest daughter.

Jess grumbled when she heard her name, slowly lifting her head to reveal a blood-spattered face. The rainwater washed the blood away from her eyes, and she managed to give Angel a small grin. "Well, falling eighteen stories is not something I would want to do again."

"Can you move?" Angel asked her, offering his hand.

Jess nodded, wincing as she stood with her father's help. "I'm okay."

Angel looked Jess up and down, and could see she was not okay. She was cut, and bruised, and beaten, and bloody. The fall had taken a lot out of her. "You should get back to the hotel."

Jess wiped the mix of rain and blood from the corner of her mouth. "Yeah, and leave you and Connor and Wesley and Gunn and Spike to die out here. I don't think so."

"You can't help us if you're hurt." Angel told her.

"Yeah? And you won't need my help if you're dead." Jess told him. "Which will happen if I don't help."

"Jess…" Angel went to argue with her, but was cut off as the ground beneath them began shaking again.

"We don't have time to argue, and we don't have time to stand here either." Jess said as the rain pelted her face. "We've got to get to the alley." And before Angel could say another word, Jess had taken off as fast as her wounded legs would let her in the direction of the alley they were supposed to meet Connor, Wesley, Spike, and Gunn in.

Angel stood for a moment, looking back at Lindsey's body. He watched as the rain continued to hit Lindsey's now cold skin, washing away the blood that had poured from his veins. Angel sighed, knowing he had to get to the alley that his family was in soon, but also knowing he couldn't just leave Lindsey's body there. Even though he had hated Lindsey, Angel had a deep respect for the dead, maybe because he was himself the living dead, or maybe because the dead had always gotten the one thing he had longed for. They got to rest.

Angel picked Lindsey's body up, moving it back inside Wolfram and Hart's lobby, laying it gently on the floor. He was sure Eve would make her way down there eventually, and he knew she would want to give Lindsey some sort of tribute. Angel then made his way back out of the building and onto the rainy, sunless streets of L.A., quickly turning in the direction of the alley he was supposed to meet the remainder of Angel Investigations in.

Cordelia could feel the relief pumping through her veins as L.A.'s sunless skyline came into her view for two reasons. One, it meant they were almost back in the city, and two it meant the city was still standing which meant there was a very good chance Angel, Jess, Connor, Wesley, Gunn, Lorne, and Spike were still alive.

"Cordy, we're almost there, can we slow down a little?" Fred asked as her fingernails dug into her seat. She had been on edge in the car for over two hours now, fearing that if Cordelia tapped the accelerator anymore the car would go out of control.

But Cordelia knew her driving skills, and had kept the car in her power. "I'll slow down when we get into the city." Cordelia said.

A few minutes later Cordelia drove Angel's car into the dark city, slowing down and taking each turn with caution. She looked around to find that most of the streets were now empty, even from vampires and demons. Clearly, even the bad things in L.A. had gone into hiding. Cordelia now knew just how important her vision had been.

"This place looks deserted." Fred said, and then fear crept into her voice. "Do you think we are too late?"

Cordelia shook her head. "No. I would know if we were."

Fred let out a sigh of relief. "So Wesley and everyone are safe, still alive?"

Cordelia looked in her rearview mirror to see Erin starring directly back at her, with a serious look on her face. The child's brow was hunched over, and it made her look like a miniature Angel. Cordelia could tell, from Erin's expression alone, that the baby had some kind of connection to the Powers That Be and knew something bad was going on around her.

"Well, they are alive." Cordelia said sadly. "But I don't know how safe they are."

Fred let Cordelia's words register in her mind, and then remained silent as Cordelia slowly turned down the street that would lead them back to the Hyperion Hotel, and hopefully back to their family.

Jess rounded the corner of the alley to find Spike and Wesley standing with swords in their hands, and Connor and Gunn sitting on crates behind the blonde vampire and ex-watcher. She could smell Connor and Gunn's blood the moment she had entered the alley, but the rain was making it hard for her to see what had happened to her brother or Gunn.

"Jess!" Spike was relieved to see her, rushing up to her and pulling her in for a hug, only to find her gasping and pulling away from him. He looked down, studying her, and realizing she had some serious injuries. "What in the bloody hell happened to you?"

Jess winced, trying to smile up at Spike. "I fell."

"Fell?" Spike raised an eyebrow.

"I'm alright." Jess grinned, and gave Spike a quick kiss. "Are you okay?"

Spike nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Jess? Where's dad?" Connor's voice was muffled by the rain.

Jess moved forward, toward her brother, as the ground again began to shake, this time more rapidly then before. "He's coming. What happened to you?"

"We got attacked." Gunn spoke up for himself and Connor. "Vampires."

"You're hurt." Connor motioned to Jessica as he got off the crate.

"So are you." Jess tried to push him back into his seat, but the ground again shook, even more violently then before.

"I think that means something bad is coming." Gunn said, as he also stood up.

"Good assumption." Wesley said as he and Spike began backing up toward Jess, Connor, and Gunn.

Suddenly, about five hundred feet in front of them, the ground broke open, and rocks flew everywhere. Stem rose from the enormous hole in the ground, and the heat was unbearable. It even turned the icy rain into tepid water.

"Ok, that's not good." Gunn pointed to the opening in the ground.

"No crap." Jess said.

"Where's Angel when we bloody need him?" Spike asked.

"Right here." Angel's voice came from above them, as he dropped down from the roof of the nearest building, landing in the alleyway. "I would have followed Jess, but that crack blew open and I couldn't get through."

"Yeah, well, about that crack…" Connor started.

All of a sudden, a loud grumbling noise came from underneath them, and the massive hole in the middle of L.A. grew larger, and then, huge demons began emerging from the opening.

"Well, I guess that was the signal for this battle to really get going." Jess said, raising her sword as she, Angel, Connor, Spike, Wesley, and Gunn watched even more demons crawl out of the opening, the opening that led into the deepest and darkest pits of any dimension; The opening that was allowing the Senior Partner's army to move into L.A.

Lorne sat at the front desk of the Hyperion Hotel, starring down at the phone, and then back up at the clock. He was getting nervous. Drewer should have called hours ago to let him know that Cordelia, Fred, and Erin had arrived in Vegas safely, unless of coarse, they hadn't arrived safely.

Lorne tried to shake the notion from his head, but he couldn't. More then anything, he wanted to believe Cordelia, Fred, and Erin were safe and secure somewhere far away from L.A., but for some reason he couldn't trust in that. He didn't know why.

The demon's train of thought was broken abruptly when the front door of the hotel swung open, and Cordelia quickly entered, soaking wet from the rain, with Erin bundled up tightly in her arms.

"Cordelia?" Lorne stood, confused and relieved all at once to see the immortal mother.

"And me!" Fred's voice filled the lobby as she entered in behind Cordelia.

"Oh, sweet mother!" Lorne quickly made his way over to Cordelia and Fred, taking Erin from Cordelia's arms to allow the immortal seer to get her wet jacket off. "What are you guys doing back here?"

"I had a vision." Cordelia said as she took Erin back from Lorne, and began removing the baby's raincoat.

"Well, why didn't you just call and tell me about it?" Lorne asked. "I could have gotten the message back to Angel when he got back in."

"Because if I did that, Angel would never get it." Cordelia said.

"Cordelia." Lorne was hurt. "I'm responsible. I would have told Angel about whatever you saw, not that I understand how important it could be. I mean, there's an apocalypse going on and now the Powers decide to send you a vision about who knows what, I mean where are their priorities? How can Angel help the helpless when they don't care enough about him to let him know that this huge apocalypse was going to fall down on us?"

Lorne was going off on a tangent; clearly the demon did not understand what Cordelia had meant when she had first spoken of her vision. He thought she meant he would never tell Angel, that he would forget, he had no idea the vision was of Angel and the rest of Angel Investigations.

"Lorne, I didn't mean you wouldn't get him the information, I meant that he wouldn't be alive to get it." Cordelia explained as she shifted Erin in her arms.

"What?" Lorne was still confused.

"My vision was of Angel and Jess and everyone fighting for their lives. And, Angel, he died in it." Cordelia held back tears as she thought of the scenes that had played in her head.

"He died?" Lorne seemed shocked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it was him. I couldn't see a face, just some guy in a leather duster tried to save Jess, and he died." Cordelia told the demon as she tried to wipe up the tears that were about to fall from her eyes.

"Sweetie, its okay." Lorne pulled Cordelia in for a hug, and she broke down in his arms. Tears flowed down her cheeks, and onto Erin's face and Lorne's jacket.

"I can't lose them, Lorne." Cordelia cried. "Angel, Jess, Connor…they are my life."

"I know, princess. I know." Lorne patted her back, looking over at Fred for some help, but all Fred could do was shrug, trying to hold back her own tears.

After a few minutes, Cordelia pulled away from her green friend, wiping up her eyes, and smiling up at him. "Sorry. It's been a long day."

"You don't have to apologize, sugar." Lorne told her, as he tickled Erin's stomach, trying to get the five-month-old to smile. "You are entitled to your tears."

"Well, not right now I'm not." Cordelia moved toward the weapons cabinet. "Because right now, we need a plan."

Lorne and Fred looked at each other, and then back at Cordelia, who was busy balancing Erin in one hand, and one of Angel's swords in the other. Both Lorne and Fred realized what Cordelia was about to do, and rushed forward.

"Cordelia! We can't just go out there, and try and find Angel and everyone else!" Fred said.

"Why the hell not?" Cordelia asked.

"Because if things out there are half as bad as you say they are…" Lorne started. "Well, then we can't just be rushing out there into the fight."

"We don't have a choice." Cordelia chucked Fred a crossbow, and Lorne two stakes. "If we don't go out there, and try and save them, then they'll die. Angel at least needs to know what I saw."

"So call him." Lorne suggested.

Cordelia gave Lorne her Queen C glare and the demon did not say another word as he cringed under the seer's stare.

Fred rolled her eyes, stepping forward. "Cordelia, you can't just go out there! Its dangerous, and risky, and probably one of the stupidest ideas you've ever had."

"Why?" Cordelia asked, getting frustrated with both Fred and Lorne. "Because I want to try and save my family? My kids and my husband are out there!" She pointed out the window. "And they are going to die unless I warn them! At least let me do that!"

"Cordelia, our family is out there too!" Fred tried to stay calm. She understood where Cordelia was coming from, and why it was so important for the seer to get to Angel and her children, but Fred knew it was a suicidal move. If Cordelia's vision was half as bad as she had describe it, then they had no chance of making it to Angel, Wesley, Jess, Connor, Spike, or Gunn. They would be killed the minute they stepped out the door.

"Then understand why I have to do this!" Cordelia was starting to scream out of anger now.

"We can't go out there, Cordy." Lorne said as peacefully as he could.

"Fine." Cordelia huffed. "Don't. You don't want to help, that's just fine! But I am going to find my husband and kids."

"And what about the demons that are out on the streets? What about the battle that Angel and everyone is in right now?" Lorne asked.

"I'm part demon. I can fight." Cordelia reminded them. "Believe me, I can take care of myself."

"Yeah…" Lorne nodded. "And while your fighting for your life, what about her?" Lorne pointed down to Erin, in Cordelia's arms, who was quietly starring up at her mother.

Cordelia sighed, in all of her worry she had forgotten about Erin.

"You can't take her with you, Cordelia." Fred spoke softly of Erin. "So, you need to stay here, and we will think of a better plan."

Cordelia glared at Fred, realizing the physicists was wrong. She knew Fred was trying to help her, and trying to protect her and Erin, but Cordelia's mind was made up. She was going to save her husband and kids, and if she couldn't save them, she wanted them to spend their last minutes together as a family.

"No." Cordelia backed up, toward the door, and away from Lorne and Fred.

"Cordelia…" Lorne moved toward the upset mother slowly.

"I have to go. I have to try and save them." Cordelia said.

"Don't do this." Fred begged. "Erin's just a baby."

Cordelia looked down at the child in her arms, sadly. "I know." She then grabbed Erin's raincoat, draping it over the child, and then turning swiftly on her heel, and running out the Hyperion Hotel. She needed to get to Angel, Jess, Connor, Gunn, Spike, and Wesley, and she needed to get to them fast. She was not about to let any of her family members die meaningless deaths when she knew there was a chance she could stop them. She had to at least try to save the people she loved with all of her heart.


	81. Chapter 81

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 81**

Lorne and Fred starred at the door Cordelia had just fled through with Erin. Both the demon and physicist were in shock that the immortal mother had just taken off the way Cordelia had.

"What are we going to do now?" Lorne asked. "We can't just let Cordelia go out there with Erin." He motioned out the window to the dark, rain covered streets of L.A. "They'll get killed. Erin can't defend herself, she's just a baby."

"I know, I know." Fred sighed. "I don't know what Cordelia was thinking. She never acts this irrational."

"Well, there's only one thing we can do now…" Lorne said, taking a step toward the front desk.

"Lorne, we can't call Angel. Its not like he can pick up the phone right now, he's kind of busy! Remember? He's trying to save the world." Fred said as she followed Lorne to the counter.

Lorne said nothing, picking up his sea breeze and chugging it down, before turning back to Fred. "Who said anything about making a phone call, honey?" He then proceeded over to the weapons cabinet. "Come on, we've got a seer and her little offspring to catch up with." He tossed Fred a crossbow and grabbed one for himself.

Fred stared down at the weapon in her hand for a moment, allowing the simple fact that she and Lorne were going to go try and find Cordelia before any of them got killed sink into her mind. She loved Cordelia like a sister, but she could not believe Cordelia had put her in a situation where she had to choose between keeping herself safe, or going out into a world that was ready to kill her. Fred knew what she had to do in the end as the young woman nodded numbly at Lorne, before leading the green demon out the door and onto the dark streets of L.A.

Jessica watched the Senior Partner's army advance on herself and the rest of the members of Angel Investigation with fascination. There were so many demons coming toward her, all at least twice as big as she was. For the first time in all her years Jessica felt insignificant, minuscule. The demons clearly overpowered her and every other member of her family. She wondered how long it would take for one of the bigger demons to break her in half, let alone the rest of the fang gang.

Jess looked back at Wesley and Gunn. They were human. She gave Wesley ten minutes in the fight tops; she gave Gunn even less considering he was already hurt. She felt bad for the two men who she considered her uncles. They both had their whole lives ahead of them, and neither of them were supposed to be standing by her side. Humans weren't meant for these kinds of battles.

Her eyes then fell on Connor. He was half demon, and strong, she knew that much from growing up by his side. He was a skilled fighter, but he was already wounded. Jess didn't know how long he would make it either.

Then she gazed at her father and Spike. Both of them were vampires, both of them were strong, and both of them had been around longer then the rest of the group's ages combined, but even then, Jess still wasn't sure what kind of a chance they had in the fight against the Senior Partner's army that continued to move toward them.

Jess stood their, watching as the demon's continued to approach, and suddenly she realized she had lost her faith. Somewhere along the way, she had lost hope and confidence they would win this war. And now she had nothing.

"Jess!" Angel's voice broke his daughter's concentration. "Pay attention! We're charging in!"

Jess looked at her father, confusion flying across her face. "What?"

"Are you listening at all or what, kid?" Gunn's voice was muffled by the rain, but Jess could still hear the cockiness in it. Gunn still believed they would win this. He still had his faith.

Jessica had to laugh at the irony of that. Gunn was human. He had the most to lose, and the greatest chance of losing it, and yet, he believed. He trusted with everything he had that they would be victorious in the battle.

And Gunn's attitude was enough to give Jess at least a shred of her faith back. "Yeah. I'm listening. I just don't know how smart of a plan that is." She said.

"What did you have in mind?" Angel asked his daughter.

"Anything but the six of us rushing into that army. There's at least 5,000 demons charging at us." Jess told them.

"That's true." Wesley said.

"Well, we are running out of time!" Connor said over the sound of the rain pounding against the pavement. "They're coming!" He pointed toward the massive demons that were only about a hundred yards away.

"Alright my plan then." Angel said. "Me and Jess will take the group in the middle. Let them cave in on us. Gunn and Spike, you two take the left, Connor and Wesley, you two are on the right."

"Sounds bloody brilliant." Spike said. "Except what happens when they trample us?"

"Keep your weapons up, and fight with everything you've got." Angel took a step forward, giving a slit grin at the demons charging toward him. "Personally, I've been looking forward to this all day."

And with that, Angel led the charge of the six members of Angel Investigations into the army of demons, with nothing leading him but pure faith, and a picture of Cordelia and Erin in his mind. He had to live through this because he had to see the woman he loved and his youngest daughter again.

Cordelia quickly made her way down the dark, rain covered streets of L.A., holding Erin close to her chest. Not one demon or vampire had tried to stop her, not one of them had come out of the shadows. It seemed even they were afraid of what was going on in the alleyway next to Wolfram and Hart.

Cordelia knew where she was running to, the vision had told her where the battle was taking place; she just wasn't sure what to do once she got closer. She knew she couldn't just rush down into the battle. Alone, she would be killed within minutes, but with Erin clinging to her, Cordelia knew she had no chance of making it a few feet before one of the demons from Wolfram and Hart's army stopped her.

Cordelia stopped running a few blocks away from the alley she knew the battle between her family and Wolfram and Hart's army was taking place in. From her position she could see the top of Wolfram and Hart's building and some sense of relief came over her. In her vision, the building had already crumbled, but since it was still standing, there was a good chance her family was as well.

Erin began whimpering softly, and Cordelia looked down at her daughter to see the five month old squinting, trying to get the rain out of her face.

Cordelia moved Erin's hood over her head more, to block the rain out, and shifted the child even closer to her chest. She then stood there, absentmindedly. She had no idea what to do.

"Cordelia!" Fred's voice rang above the sound of the rain falling.

Cordelia turned to see both Lorne and Fred running toward her, each carrying a crossbow.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Cordelia asked cautiously. She knew they had not wanted to join her when she had left the hotel earlier that day, and like hell she was going back to the Hyperion with them now. She couldn't, she had to get to her family.

"Well, we figured we couldn't just let you come out here and save the day all by yourself." Lorne told her.

Cordelia smiled at the demon and physicist, glad that they weren't about to attempt to talk her out of trying to save Angel, her children, Spike, Gunn, and Wesley.

"So…" Lorne ran a hand through his wet hair, trying to get it to stand up to its normal position. "What's the plan?"

Cordelia grew silent, turning away from Lorne and Fred, and back to the direction of the battle. Even from three blocks away she could hear the clanking of swords, and the screams coming from the battle between Wolfram and Hart's army and her family. She wanted to rush down there and save them all; the problem was she truly had no plan that would allow her to do that.

Angel swung his sword high above his head as yet another demon came crashing down on him. He had killed many already, but also had taken quite a beating himself. As he sliced yet another demon in half, he looked over to see Jessica fighting her heart out a few feet away from him.

He also took the moment to glance over in the direction Spike and Gunn were supposed to be fighting. He couldn't see either of them, but hoped they were okay.

Angel took another glance in the direction Connor and Wesley had been sent to, praying they were both still alive. Especially his son.

Before Angel knew it, he had been tackled to the ground by a huge demon, standing at least eight feet tall, with razor-sharp teeth and spines running the length of his arm.

Angel struggled under the demon's weight, putting his sword between himself and the demon, but he could not get up.

Suddenly, the demon collapsed on top of him, and Angel pushed the body off of him, looking up to see Jessica grinning over him.

"Pay attention." Jess said, wiping the blood from the gash that ran from her hairline past the side of her right eye. "If you fall I'm going down with you. Team effort." She grinned slightly.

Angel nodded, getting back up to his feet, and swinging his sword at yet another demon. "You were never a team player, Jess. Don't start now." He smiled slightly.

"So, when you fall I should just let you?" Jess asked, swinging at another demon.

"Well, if you need to, use me as a shield." Angel smirked.

"I can't if you're a pile of dust." Jess grinned widely back at her father before deflecting yet another demon.

Angel smiled slightly at his daughter as he continued to fight off the collection of demons. This was going to be a long battle, he could feel it. He had no idea how many demons were in the army rushing toward him and his family, he didn't have a clue as to how to close up the giant hole that the demons continued to crawl out of, and he wasn't entirely sure how to win the in the end.

Connor and Wesley stood with their backs to each other as they were surrounded by at least nine demons, with more behind the ones already fighting them. Connor was getting tired; each one of his blows to the demons less precise then the last. Wesley, on the other hand, was fighting smart, using the bit of magic he remembered from the books he had read while they had run Wolfram and Hart to keep the demons away from himself and Connor. But like Connor, Wesley's strength was growing weaker with each passing second.

"I don't know how much longer we can hold them off." Wesley said as the rain pelted against his face.

"I know." Connor said, thrusting his sword into an oncoming demon. "But if we fall right now this whole side will collapse in. Jess and Dad won't be able handle all the troops coming at them." It was as if Connor had accepted his fate, as if he was ready to die, he just knew he had to hold on a little longer, to try and help secure a victory for the Powers That Be and his family.

But Wesley wasn't ready to accept that fate. Not yet. "We aren't going to fall." He released a surge of energy from his palm, knocking over two demons. "We just need to regroup."

"We'll never find our way back." Connor said, glancing over in the direction he thought his father and sister were in. "We'll never get everyone together."

"We have to try." Wesley said, backing away and releasing more energy in the form of fireballs at the demon army approaching. "Come on." And with that, he took off in the direction Angel and Jess were supposed to be in.

Connor took two more demons down with the flick of his sword, and then followed Wesley, only a few steps behind the ex-watcher, with Wolfram and Hart's army of demons only a few steps behind him. Connor hoped that if they found his father and sister, that both would still be alive, he just wasn't sure how realistic of a wish that was anymore. Not in this battle.

Spike and Gunn were both fighting with everything they had, tossing demons aside like each one of them had the strength of ten men, but even then, their efforts seemed pointless. There were too many demons, and only two of them. Still, both the vampire and the young man were not about to give up.

"What do you think?" Gunn managed out over the sound of his sword clashing with an oncoming demon and the rain pouring down. "We got a chance in hell of making it out of this one?"

Spike threw one demon into two more of them, knocking them all down. "Well, it doesn't look like hell wants us making it out of this one."

"True." Gunn said, looking over at the huge hole in the middle of the street that demons were still crawling out of.

"Duck!" Spike's voice bellowed and Gunn did what he was told.

Just as Gunn ducked down, a huge flaming arrow came flying over his head, and hit the wall behind him, fizzling out as the rainwater hit it.

"What the hell was that?" Gunn said, tossing a demon over his back, and using it's body as a blockade from three more demons.

Spike nodded over to a huge demon on horseback, carrying a bow and a sack of flaming arrows. "I think he's angry."

Gunn looked over at the demon, grinning slightly. "Let's give him something to be angry about." And with that, Gunn charged at the demon on horseback.

Spike rolled his eyes, contemplating his next move. Would he follow Gunn into the death trap the ex-lawyer had just run into, or would he just watch Gunn from where he was, and fend off as many demons as he could? Spike sighed after a moment, following after Gunn, and figuring that if one of them fell, the other didn't have a chance of making it out anyway. They both needed to stay alive for as long as they could.

Cordelia stood, cradling Erin close to her chest to shield the child from the rain as she contemplated her plan to get to Angel, Jess, Connor, Spike, Gunn, and Wesley and warn them all about her vision.

Lorne and Fred both stood behind Cordelia, silently passing glances to one another. Both of them were worried that Cordelia wouldn't come up with a plan and the rest of their family would die. They were also both worried Cordelia would come up with a plan and they would all be put in harms way.

"Okay." Cordelia turned around to face Lorne and Fred. "I have an idea."

"We're all ears." Lorne said, although he wasn't sure he was behind any idea Cordelia had one hundred percent. Personally, he felt Cordelia wasn't in the right frame of mind to make any decisions. She was thinking with her heart instead of her head because her husband and children were involved, and she was not about to listen to anything rational. Lorne was afraid her plan would get them all killed.

"I need to get close enough to Angel to warn him." Cordelia said.

Fred looked hard at Cordelia, thinking the seer was losing it as each minute passed. "We know that, Cordelia."

"Somewhere he will see me, but somewhere I can't get killed." Cordelia continued, ignoring Fred's comment as she rocked Erin.

"Right. We know that too." Fred said, still unsure of where Cordelia was going with her words.

"Right." Cordelia said, still thinking through her plan, her eyes drifting down to Erin.

"So? What are we going to do?" Fred asked, breaking Cordelia's train of thought.

Cordelia looked up at Fred. "You and Lorne are going to stay here with Erin." Cordelia then lifted Erin up, kissing the baby softly on the forehead. "Mommy loves you, baby girl." She whispered to her daughter.

Erin gently laid her little hand against her mother's cheek, smiling up at the woman who had given birth to her. Erin always seemed to know what was going on, and the look in her eyes did not make Cordelia think otherwise. The child knew exactly what was going on around her, and seemed to be giving Cordelia a sign to do what she thought necessary.

Cordelia smiled at Erin, kissing the child one more time and then handing her over to Fred.

"Cordelia, I don't understand." Fred said, pulling Erin close to her so the rain did not hit the baby's face. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to Wolfram and Hart." Cordelia said with very little expression in her voice.

"WHAT?" Lorne's eyes grew wide. "No you aren't!"

"I have to." Cordelia said calmly.

The calmness in Cordelia's voice was what scared Fred more then Cordelia's plan. "Lorne's right, you can't go, Cordelia."

"I have to." Cordelia repeated herself.

"Why?" Fred asked. "What is that going to accomplish?"

"I need to get close enough to Angel to warn him about my vision. Wolfram and Hart is the closest building to the battle and the tallest. I will be able to find him easily because I will be able to see everything, and hopefully he will see me." Cordelia explained.

"Yeah, and that will work _if_ you can even get into the building without getting killed." Lorne said.

"The demons are busy fighting in the alley, I'll sneak in the backdoor." Cordelia said.

"I'm not talking about Wolfram and Hart's army, I'm talking about Lindsey and Eve." Lorne said. "And anyone else who is inside Wolfram and Hart right now."

"I'm part demon. I can handle myself." Cordelia said. "Besides, that place is probably the safest building in L.A. right now. The demons won't go in there because they are working for the place. They have no reason to search it."

"But, Cordy, what if something happens?" Fred asked, looking down at Erin who was wiggling around in her arms.

Cordelia's eyes drifted to her daughter in Fred's arms and she swallowed hard. "Just make sure you make it out of here safely, okay?"

"Cordelia…" Fred started, but could see anything she said to Cordelia would be a waste of breath. The immortal seer had already made up her mind, she was going to try and save her family even if she lost her life in the process. "Just make sure you come back. For Erin." Fred tried to smile.

Cordelia lips gave a hint of her 100-watt grin. "I will." She nodded and then turned away from Fred, Lorne, and her daughter and began jogging in the direction of Wolfram and Hart. She needed to get there and figure out a way to warn her family before everything went to hell.

Angel and Jess continued to fight side by side, losing themselves in the battle. The demon inside both of them was screaming to be released, to lash out, to kill everything that moved, but they both controlled that urge, knowing that if they let the vampire in them both completely take over it would be suicide. They wouldn't be able to control themselves; they would probably kill each other.

Jess staggered backwards as they finished off the last of the second wave of demons. A few feet behind the fallen soldiers, another group of demons was approaching.

"Well, at least we get a little break." Jess tried to smile as the rainwater washed the blood away from her lacerated forehead.

"How are you holding up?" Angel asked his daughter.

Jess grinned. "I've seen better days."

Suddenly a flaming arrow came flying from behind Angel and Jess, and hit one of the demons that was approaching them. Both Angel and Jessica turned to see Spike on a horse, with Gunn behind him, holding a bow and another flaming arrow.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Jess asked.

"Buying you two some time to recover." Spike grinned at the girl who had found her way into his heart.

"It's good to know you're both okay." Angel said, approaching the horse Spike and Gunn sat on.

"Same with you two." Gunn said.

"What about Connor and Wesley?" Angel asked, wiping the rain away from his face. "Have you seen them?"

Gunn shook his head. "No."

Jess glanced back over her shoulder to see the demon army approaching rapidly. "Well, I hate to cut this short, but we either got to fight or retreat."

Angel looked at the mass amount of demons approaching them, and then back at Jess, Spike, and Gunn. All three of them seemed worn and tired, the same as he felt. He didn't know how much longer any of them could keep up.

"We need to find Connor and Wesley." Angel said.

"What about them?" Spike pointed to the demons that were still marching toward them.

"We need to regroup, figure something else out, because us just attacking like this is getting us nowhere." Angel said. "There are too many demons and not enough of us."

"I agree." Gunn said. "We're outnumbered."

"Way to state the obvious." Jess said as Spike helped her up onto the horse.

"Come on." Spike said to Angel.

Angel nodded, jumping onto the horse, surprised by the animal's strength. It was able to hold all four members of Angel Investigations, but then again, it had also galloped out of a hell dimension so Angel wasn't too shocked at the animal's might.

"Alright. Let's go find the other two." Spike said, pulling the horse abruptly and turning it around in the direction Connor and Wesley were supposed to be fighting in. Hopefully they would find the vampire spawn and the ex-watcher still alive and both in one piece.

Cordelia approached the building of Wolfram and Hart with caution, although she knew once she was inside she would be safe. No demons would come and look for innocent people in that building. It was a building of pure evil.

Once Cordelia got to the doors, she opened them and quickly hurried into the dark lobby to find rafters and pieces of the ceiling already covering the floor. The building was on its way to falling, which meant her vision would come true soon unless she stopped it.

She quickly made her way over to the stairs that led to the one floor she had been completely familiar with during the time the members of Angel Investigations had run the building. Once she had climbed the stairs she opened the door and rapidly hurried down the hall to what had once been her family's penthouse.

She rushed into the living, and noticed immediately that the doors to the balcony were swinging open in the wind, and the rainwater was blasting into the penthouse, forming a puddle on the floor in front of the balcony doors.

Cordelia approached the doors with caution, unsure of what was on the balcony and if the balcony would be able to support her. She stepped out into the rainstorm, and noticed immediately that the balcony railing was broken, and hanging off.

Cordelia sidestepped to the opening, afraid that if the wind gave a good gust she would be thrown from the balcony and fall to her death. When she reached the gaping hole in the side of the balcony's railing, she peered over, afraid of what she would find.

Lindsey's body was the first thing Cordelia saw as she looked down the eighteen floors that led from where she was standing to the cold concrete sidewalk below. Cordelia let a way of sickness settle in her stomach as she took in the image of Lindsey's contorted body lying in its own puddle of blood. It was an image she was sure she would never forget for the rest of her life.

"What happened up here?" Cordelia asked herself, managing to tear her eyes away from Lindsey's body as she looked over the other railing and down to the alley below. The alley that her family was fighting for their lives in.

The battle was huge. Cordelia could see the hole the demons were crawling out of, and what she assumed was the line her family had drawn while fighting the demon army. Toward the far end of the alley the demon troops thinned out which gave Cordelia hope that her family was still alive. Now all she had to do was get their attention.

Before Cordelia could devise a plan to get Angel or her children's attention, she felt a hand clamp around the back of her neck, swinging her around and into the wall. She slumped down against the wet wall and onto the concrete floor.

"You stupid bitch." A familiar voice bellowed at Cordelia.

Cordelia slowly looked up, giving her famous Queen C glare to Eve who was towering over her.

"Why would you come here?" Eve asked, tears mixing with the rain that was hitting her face. Her makeup was running down her cheeks and she looked like a shell of the once very self-assured woman she had been.

Cordelia slowly got to her feet, still glaring at Eve. "I have my reasons."

"You know I'm going to kill you right?" Eve asked the immortal mother.

"I know you're going to try." Cordelia shot back. "But you won't."

"Yes I will. If it's the last thing I do, I will." Eve told her. "Your monster of a husband and demon of a daughter took Lindsey from me."

The ground shook, causing the building to shake, and Cordelia to grip onto the wall, scratching to gain some support.

"I have nothing!" Eve laughed bitterly as she threw her arms out. "So I want to make sure my last action is taking you away from your family, because you and that damn baby are all that matter to them."

"Eve, I don't want to have to hurt you." Cordelia told her. "But I will, because right now you are the only thing standing between me and my family, so if you don't back down, I _will_ take you down."

"I don't think so." Eve said with no emotion in her voice, as she slowly removed a small handgun from her pocket, pointing it with a shaking hand in Cordelia's direction. "I think I am going to win this one."


	82. Chapter 82

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 82**

Cordelia's eyes grew wide as she starred at the gun in Eve's shaking hand that was pointed directly at her chest. The immortal seer knew the situation she was now in was not a good one. Eve was clearly ready to do something drastic, and she was running out of time to warn Angel and her children about her vision.

"Eve, just think about this for a minute." Cordelia said as calmly as she could, but even then her voice came out shaky.

"Think about what?" Eve snapped. "What is there to think about? I have nothing left and this city is going to hell!" Eve waved around her free hand, acknowledging the battle going on in the alley between Wolfram and Hart's army and the members of Angel Investigations.

"Eve…" Cordelia put her hands up slowly in her own defense. "Please…"

"Shut up!" Eve cried out. "Just shut up!"

"Okay." Cordelia nodded, swallowing hard and trying to keep Eve calm.

"Sit down!" Eve ordered.

Cordelia did as she was told, slowly sinking against the wall of the penthouse. Her mind racing a million miles an hour. There was a chance she was going to die up on that balcony, but that wasn't what scared her. She had lived a good life, and if it was her time then so be it. The thing that bothered Cordelia the most was that she might not get the chance to warn her family of her vision and the thought of Erin growing up without a mother. Those two thoughts alone were what kept the immortal mother as calm as she could be in the situation she was in. She had to live through it because she had to get to her family and back to Erin.

Connor and Wesley made their way to the back of the alley, which was the last place they had seen Angel, Jessica, Spike or Gunn. They hoped they would be able to find at least one other member of Angel Investigations, but neither of them were sure how good their chances of that were.

"Do you see anyone?" Connor asked as he and Wesley approached the fence at the back of the alley.

Wesley looked around, wiping the rainwater from his face. He could see the army of demons still making their way toward himself and Connor, but he could not see any members of the Fang Gang.

"No." Wesley responded. "Do you?"

Connor bit his lip, and then quickly jumped onto the back fence, scaling it until he could see above the army of demons. He looked for any sign of his father, his sister, Spike or Gunn but he could see nothing. Not one of them. He jumped down from the fence, landing on his feet. "I can't see them."

"Well, I assume it would be hard to see them in all the troops of demons." Wesley said, trying to think of a logical explanation for why Connor was unable to see any of the people they considered to be their family.

Suddenly a loud thumping sound came rushing toward Connor and Wesley, causing both the ex-watcher and demon spawn to jump, and turn to find a horse racing toward them with Angel, Jess, Spike, and Gunn on its back.

"What the hell are you doing?" Connor asked as Spike directed the horse to a halt.

"Pretty sweet, huh?" Gunn asked, patting the horse. "Me and Spike stole it."

"We thought we saw you on the fence, Connor." Jess said, jumping off the horse and smiling, glad to see her brother was still alive.

Connor nodded. "Wes and me decided to come look for you guys."

"We thought we needed to regroup." Wesley said.

"So did we." Angel told him. "But first…" He turned back toward the army of demons coming toward them. "We need to figure out a way to stop them."

"And close that damn hole they keep coming out of." Jess added. "Because, _hey_, if you close that, no more can come out."

Jessica shrugged to emphasize the fact that she was stated the obvious and yet no one else had thought of it before her. It reminded Angel of Cordelia, and it caused the vampire to smile for a brief moment. He missed Cordelia, but was glad he had talked her into leaving L.A. with Erin and Fred before the battle with Wolfram and Hart had really begun. He couldn't imagine them having stayed in L.A., not after all he had seen in this war already.

"We need to figure something out." Angel said.

"Damn right." Spike agreed as he shot a flaming arrow into the crowd of demons. "And fast."

Angel nodded, looking around at the other members of Angel Investigation who were dripping wet and beaten to the bone. He admired them for their courage and their strength and most of all, their loyalty, not only to him but also to each other and to the mission. He knew they would figure something out in the end, and he hoped that they would all make it through.

Lorne and Fred moved underneath an overhang of what had once been an ice cream shop to take cover from the rain. Fred had Erin wrapped in the raincoat Cordelia had left the child in, and was holding the five month old close to her chest to keep the baby warm.

Fred found it harder and harder to look at Erin as each minute passed. She felt like every time she did, she was starring at Cordelia. Erin had the same big hazel eyes as her mother, and Fred felt as though she was starring at a ghost, afraid she would never see Cordelia again, but more afraid that Erin would never see her mother again.

"Cordelia will be fine." Lorne said, as if he could read Fred's mind.

Fred looked at Lorne, studying the demons face and realizing that he also was worried about the immortal seer. "You think?"

"Sure." Lorne ran a hand over Erin's head, causing the baby to pull herself closer to Fred. "Cordy is a strong woman and a good mother. She would never leave this one." He motioned to Erin.

Erin seemed to shutter as Lorne spoke, as if she could understand everything the demon was saying about her mother. Erin wasn't stupid, and both Lorne and Fred knew that. Erin had a connection to the Powers That Be, and she definitely sensed that pure madness had taken over the world around her.

Cordelia leaned against the outside wall of the penthouse as Eve paced in front of her waving the gun in her hand back and forth. It was clear Eve had no true plan, and Cordelia knew she was losing time. If she wanted to warn her family about the vision she had, she had to do it soon, and she knew Eve was not going to allow that.

Cordelia contemplating drawing Eve's attention back t her, when it was apparent the ex-lawyer's thoughts were not on the seer at all, but Cordelia knew it was her only chance of being able to warn her family of her vision. "Eve…" She spoke cautiously.

Eve turned her head slowly, starring down at Cordelia as the rain hit her. "What?"

"Whatever happened up here with Lindsey, whatever it was, I can't fix it." Cordelia was surprised at how calm her voice came out. "And I won't try. But don't do this. Don't take me away from my family like Lindsey was taken away from you."

Eve's eyes seemed to stare right through Cordelia, as if the immortal mother was not even there. She said nothing, just pointed the gun back at Cordelia and then continued pacing.

Cordelia sighed, slumping back against the wall. She was running out of time and options. She needed to figure out a way to warn her family, so she decided to try again. Queen C was never one to not get her way, so why would she start making exceptions now?

"Eve." Cordelia's voice was filled with much more confidence then earlier.

Eve stopped pacing again and turned to face Cordelia, her expression angry. "What now?"

Cordelia stood, face to face with Eve. "If you're going to kill me then just get it over with already. I don't have time to sit here and watch the world go to hell because of you. And I won't watch the people I care about lose their lives because you're keeping me up here."

Eve glared at Cordelia, clearly accepting the seer's challenge, but not saying anything. Instead she went toe-to-toe with Cordelia smirking at the seer and gently pressing the barrel of the gun against Cordelia's stomach, causing Cordelia to close her eyes, and clench her jaw slightly, contemplating the situation she had just gotten herself into.

Angel, Jess, Spike, Wesley, Connor, and Gunn all stood in the back of the alley, trying to figure out a way to fend off the oncoming demons and close the hole they were crawling out of. So far, Wesley had been able to use the bit of magic he had to keep the demons away from the members of Angel Investigations, but in the long run Angel knew that would not be enough to stop Wolfram and Hart's army.

"We gotta get a plan going." Jess said. She and Angel thought so much alike.

Angel nodded in agreement. "Any suggestions?"

"Something other then me fending off the whole army." Wesley said as he let out another ball of energy from his hand. He was tired, and all of his energy seemed to be going into making the energy bombs. He wouldn't last much longer.

"I agree with him." Spike said. "We need to do something."

"How?" Gunn asked, putting pressure on a laceration that ran from his wrist to his elbow. "We've got no manpower, no weapons, no plan."

"Hey!" Angel broke in before Gunn could say another thing. It was clear that everyone was on edge. They were all tired and hurt and losing faith in everything. Angel knew if they had a chance of walking out of that alley alive then they needed to stick together. "We just need to think."

Jess nodded in agreement, looking over at the demons that Wesley was managing to keep away from the group. "We are a hell of a lot smarter then those damn demons. Who cares if there are more of them then us?"

Connor raised his hand. "I do." He seemed so tired, and so young. Jess realized now that he was not the same boy she had grown up in Quortoth with. That boy had died a long time ago. Connor now, although he remembered Quortoth and the hell his childhood had been, had become more humanized and filled with so much less anger. Jess could see that parts of her brother had died because of Wolfram and Hart's spell, even if it had worn off, and those parts were the ones Connor needed right now if he was going to continue to fight.

"All we have to do is figure out a way to close that damn hole up." Jess said. "If we can outsmart them and do that then we can probably win this."

"All that will do is buy us time." Gunn said. "We cut off the hole no more can come out but we've still got to deal with the ones that are up here already."

"But we can beat the ones up here." Jess said, suddenly feeling her hope flow back into her body. She wanted to live through this. She wanted to win. "We've already taken out so many and we are all still standing. That's got to mean something."

"She's right." Angel agreed with his daughter, also wanted to keep the groups' morale up. "We've killed a lot of demons and they haven't touched us."

"So? That could be luck." Wesley shrugged, trying to keep his magic flowing.

"Or that the Powers are banking on us winning this." Angel said.

"The Powers That Be don't care about us!" Gunn said. "If they did don't you think they would help us out a little bit?"

"We're all still alive, aren't we?" Angel asked.

"Doesn't mean bloody anything." Spike spoke up. "Gunn's right. If the Powers That Be gave two about us, we wouldn't be in this damn mess."

"They're testing us." Jess supported her father's views. She did not like how things were going. Suddenly it seemed like it was Angel and her vs. Spike, Wesley, Gunn, and Connor.

"What test?" Gunn asked. "This isn't a damn test, it's a death march!"

"I told you to leave if you didn't think this was worth fighting for!" Angel snapped suddenly. "And you stayed. _All_ of you stayed."

"Well, you gave us a choice but you really didn't." Gunn shoved back at Angel. "It's not like we could have just left like Cordelia and you would have been okay with it."

"Don't bring Cordelia into this!" Angel growled. "This has nothing to do with her!"

Jessica looked up to the dark sky, and then back at her angry father, something behind him catching her eye. She took a step forward, squinting her eyes.

"Hey, he's right!" Spike agreed with Gunn. "Cordelia, you made her leave, she didn't get a choice in staying. Bloody, she even wanted to and you wouldn't let her!"

"Because she has Erin to take care of!" Angel was furious.

"Well, maybe if you would have stopped boning her for a damn second and realized that having a baby with her wasn't the best idea, she wouldn't have had Erin and then she could have stayed and bloody fought." Spike shot back at the dark-haired vampire.

"Don't be a jackass! Erin has nothing to do with this!" Connor suddenly yelled. "She's just a baby."

"Who shouldn't exist." Wesley added. "Technically neither should you or Jessica."

Jessica was ignoring the argument between all of the men completely. Her eyes were focused on something else. The building of Wolfram and Hart.

"But my kids do exist, so leave them out of this." Angel clenched his jaw.

"Maybe they are the reason this is all happening!" Gunn suggested. He loved Jess, Erin, and Connor like they were his own, but he was so angry he didn't realize what he was saying anymore, none of them did.

"Its not me!" Connor yelled back. "It's probably dad and Spike! They shouldn't exist! Vampires with souls? That isn't normal."

"Hey! It's not me you poof!" Spike shot back at Connor.

Jessica was glad she had vampire vision; otherwise it would have been impossible for her to see all the way up the Wolfram and Hart building in the dark. But she could. She could see perfectly on the eighteenth floor two people facing each other. Two women. One seemed to be waving a gun in the air

"No, it ain't!" Gunn agreed. "It's Angel. He's the reason we got in this mess in the first place! Bringing us all together for his damn redemption."

"Well, Jess was the one who got us all involved in Wolfram and Hart." Wesley reminded the group.

"Damn right!" Gunn said. "It's her fault!"

Jess studied the two women out on the balcony she and Lindsey had fallen from. The one with the gun was definitely Eve, but who was the other one? And why was Eve waving a gun in her face? Jessica studied the other woman for a second, and suddenly a sickening feeling settled in her stomach.

"You want to blame someone, then blame me!" Angel yelled at Gunn. "But don't blame my daughter! It wasn't Jessica's fault!"

"Well, who cares?" Spike asked. "I'm not sitting around here and waiting to die! I'm out of here!" He turned and made his way to the fence, ready to climb it.

"Me too." Gunn agreed.

Wesley and Connor looked at each other, contemplating their next moves while Angel stood glaring at Spike and Gunn.

"Go on, leave." Angel told Wesley and Connor. "I know you want to. It won't mean a thing anymore. I don't need people who won't fight for what is right."

"Nothing is right!" Spike turned around to Angel. "It's all perspective. And you don't care about anybody but-"

"Mom…" Jessica's voice was soft and panicky.

"Right." Spike nodded. "Cordelia's all you care about."

"Mom!" Jess yelled it now. "Mom! Mom!"

Angel, Spike, Connor, Gunn, and Wesley all looked at Jessica now, seeing that she was starring up at the Wolfram and Hart building with wide eyes.

"Jess?" Angel questioned.

"Mom!" Jess yelled one more time. She realized that Cordelia was the other woman on the balcony with Eve; the woman who Eve was pointing the gun at. Nothing mattered to Jessica at that moment, no argument, no battle, not even her own life. All that mattered was her mother, and getting to her before Eve did something. That was the only thought Jessica had as she took off running into the crowd of oncoming demons that stood between her and the Wolfram and Hart building.

"Jess!" Angel yelled after his daughter.

"Where is she going?" Connor panicked.

"I don't know." Angel was frantic.

"There!" Spike pointed to Eve and Cordelia up on the balcony of Wolfram and Hart.

Angel's eyes focused on the scene on the balcony, and suddenly he too began running full force into the army of demons the same way Jessica had. He had no idea why Cordelia was in L.A. let alone on the balcony of Wolfram and Hart with Eve who was waving a gun around, but he didn't care either. All that mattered was getting to Jess and Cordelia before either of them got hurt.

Cordelia felt the barrel of the gun leaning against her stomach and she held her breath, unable to look down at the gun, afraid of what Eve was going to do. A single tear rolled down Cordelia's face and she heard Eve let out a small laugh, and she turned to face the ex-lawyer.

"You're pathetic." Eve told her. "You stand up to me, and act so tough, but you're not."

"I'm still standing, aren't I?" Cordelia asked, her voice cold.

"And crying." Eve said, taking the gun and tracing Cordelia's tear with the barrel.

"I'm not crying because you're holding a gun to my gut." Cordelia told her. "I'm crying because I just realized how selfish I was in coming up here. I just possibly left my youngest daughter to be raised by my friends because there is a good chance her father and brother and sister are already dead, and that I will be at the end of this too. Because of you."

Eve contemplated Cordelia's word about Erin, studying the seers face for a second before shrugging and driving the barrel of the gun into Cordelia's stomach, knocking the wind out of her, and forcing Cordelia to the floor. Eve towered over her. "Isn't that a shame?"

Cordelia looked up at Eve, holding her stomach in the spot Eve had just hit her. Cordelia's eyes gleamed with anger, but the seer knew better. If she had a chance in hell of warning Angel, Jess, Connor, Spike, Gunn, and Wesley about her vision then she had to be smart. She had to keep herself alive, and get herself away from Eve. She needed a plan.

Spike, Connor, Gunn, and Wesley all stood at the back of the alley, starring in the direction Jess and Angel had taken off in, and the oncoming army of demons. They were all silent, trying to absorb what had just happened.

"They just took off, right?" Connor asked, absentmindedly. "My dad and sister just ran into the demons?"

Gunn nodded, also shocked. "Yeah."

"Why?" Connor turned to Spike.

Spike pointed up to the balcony Cordelia and Eve were still on. "Your mother. She's up there."

"Cordelia?" Wesley asked.

Spike nodded, turning to the group. "And Eve. I think Eve is holding her there or something."

"Why is Cordelia back here?" Gunn asked.

Spike shrugged. "How the bloody hell do I know?"

"Fred." Wesley said, his eyes growing wide.

"No. Not Fred. Cordelia's up there." Spike told Wesley.

"I know." Wesley said. "But if Cordelia is here, that means Fred is back in L.A. as well." He turned back to the fence. "I've got to find her."

"What?" Gunn asked. "And leave us here?"

Wesley turned back to Gunn. "It's Fred." And that was all Wesley had to say. No one stopped him as he climbed the fence of the back of the alley and left Spike, Connor, and Gunn there to fend off the massive army coming after them.

When Wesley was out of sight, Spike turned back to Gunn and Connor. "Well we've got three choices now. We either run like hell out of here, try and find Angel and Jess or come up with our own damn plan to stop these demons."

"I thought we were all quitting this battle?" Connor asked. "Weren't we all just fighting about it? Weren't_ you_ about to leave?"

Spike snorted. "And let Angel save the day again. Not a chance in hell. You can leave if you want."

Connor thought for a moment and shook his head. "No. We came in this as a team and we are leaving it as a team."

"Alright then." Gunn said. "No one leaves. But if we are going to stay then no more fighting with each other."

"Deal." Spike said, looking around and then at the demons still coming at them. "So about those three options?"

Connor looked around the alley at the boxes and crates leaning against the back fence and tall buildings surrounding the alley. A small smile crept across his face. "I've got an idea." He turned back to Spike and Gunn, looking at them for approval.

Gunn shrugged. "I've got no plan so whatever you've got works, kid."

Spike nodded in agreement, looking at the demons that were getting even close to them. He hoped that whatever plan Connor had would be good enough to keep them all alive, at least until Angel, Jess, and Wesley made it back, if they ever did. He knew they all had good reasons for taking off because he knew how much Angel and Jess cared about Cordelia and how much Wesley loved Fred. He just hoped that at the end of it all everyone would see each other again.

Wesley took off running once he had gotten away from the alley the battle was taking place in. The rain was still coming down hard and the sky was still black, but he would not let either factor slow him down. He had to find Fred. The only problem was he had no idea where to start looking for her.

He decided to make his way back to the hotel, hoping Lorne had seen Cordelia and Fred when they had returned to L.A. He quickly hustled down the street, his mind racing.

At first he thought he was imagining things. He had heard Fred's voice calling his name, but he knew his luck was not good enough for her to just be somewhere on the dark street that he happened to be making his way down so he continued.

Then he heard his name again. And again. And again.

Finally, Wesley stopped running and looked around. He couldn't see anything in the dark, but then he felt a hand grab his wrist. He turned to find himself face to face with Fred, who had Erin in her arms. A few feet behind her stood Lorne.

"Fred?" Wesley couldn't help but smile. He didn't think he would ever see her again.

Fred nodded, pulling Wesley in for a long kiss. When they finally broke apart, she looked up at him. "Where is everyone else?"

"Still fighting." Wesley told her. "Why are you back here? I thought you and Cordelia left."

"We did." Fred told him. "But Cordy had a vision about the battle and you guys losing. We had to come back."

"That's why Cordelia's at Wolfram and Hart..." Wesley realized.

"She found you guys?" Lorne asked, hopeful.

Wesley shook his head. "No. Jess spotted her on the balcony. I'm not really sure. Jess and Angel went to go get her."

"What are you doing here then?" Fred asked.

"Looking for you." Wesley said. "Connor, Gunn, and Spike are still in the alley fighting. I needed to come find you though."

Fred nodded, falling into Wesley and allowing him to hold her. "This isn't over yet, is it?"

Wesley shook his head sadly. "No. Not yet."

"What are we going to do?" Lorne asked.

Wesley released Fred and realized Erin was shivering in her arms. "We should get Erin back to the hotel. She'll get sick out here. And I think the only way we are going to win this fight is if we can stop it completely in one shot. If I can close that hole up that the demons are coming out of, we have a good chance of coming out of this."

"How are we going to do that?" Lorne asked.

"I need to research." Wesley said, taking Fred by the hand. "I need to go back to the hotel."

Lorne nodded, following Wesley and Fred as the quickly made their way back to the Hyperion Hotel. The green demon was glad to hear that everyone was still alive and even happier that Wesley had not lost hope yet. He could feel it in Wesley's aura. The ex-watcher still had faith in his family members and the mission, and that was enough to give Lorne hope.


	83. Chapter 83

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 83**

Jess stumbled onto the steps of the Wolfram and Hart building, bypassing Lindsey's body that was still sprawled out on the ground. Jess was cut up and beaten badly, but yet, somehow, she had made it through the mass demon army. She turned back to see the demons she had managed through. She had killed a few on her way, not willing to slow down for a minute. Every second counted. She knew her mother was in danger, and Jessica's only priority was getting to Cordelia.

Jess looked up the building in front of her to the balcony she had fallen from earlier. She assumed her mother and Eve were both still up and hoped they would be long enough for her to get up there.

She quickly made her way into the lobby of Wolfram and Hart, ignoring the blatant fact that the building was falling down around her. Jess quickly made her way over a fallen rafter and to the stairs that would lead her to her mother.

Before Jess could start her climb up the eighteen flights of stairs she heard the front door of the building open and close loudly. Jess crouched down behind the fallen rafter she had jumped over, hiding from whoever had just entered the building.

"Just my luck…" Jess mumbled to herself, thinking that a demon had followed her into the lobby.

"Jess! I heard that! Where are you?" Angel's voice bellowed through the damaged lobby.

Jess immediately jumped up from the rafter she was hiding behind to see her father standing in the doorway of the lobby, dripping with a mixture of rain and his own blood. Clearly he had followed her when she had taken off running, and he too had made it through the army of demons. "Dad!"

Angel moved forward, relieved to see Jessica was still alive. He cupped her face in his hands, and looked her over for any major injuries. "You're okay?"

Jess nodded. "I'll be alright. Are you okay?"

Angel nodded back, pulling Jessica in close to him, and kissing her on the forehead, just glad that he was able to see her again. To Angel's surprise, Jessica did not pull away, instead she pulled him closer to her, and Angel felt like he was cradling her in his arms the same way he had when she was first born.

"We've got to get to mom." Jess said, finally pulling away from her father.

Angel nodded. "I know. I saw Eve."

"With the gun." Jess added.

Angel nodded again. "Come on. We've got to get up there."

"Yeah." Jess agreed as she turned back to the stairs and quickly led Angel up them, hoping they would make it to Cordelia before Eve did anything stupid or irrational with the gun she had been waving around earlier.

Cordelia had crawled back to her spot against the wall, holding her stomach in the spot Eve had hit her. She sighed; she would definitely bruise there, that was if she made it off of that balcony alive.

Eve, who had stopped pacing a while ago, sat opposite Cordelia, starring at the seer with a cold look in her eyes as she waved the gun around in her hand.

"Why the sad look, Cordelia?" Eve asked over the sound of the rain falling.

Cordelia looked up at Eve, her Queen C glare on full blast. "Why are you such a bitch?"

"Me?" Eve asked innocently. "I didn't marry the demon who killed Lindsey, or give birth to the little bitch who helped push Lindsey to his death."

"Jess is not a bitch." Cordelia said, turning away from Eve. "And Angel's a good man."

"Good. Evil. They are irrelevant. They are only what you make them. The only thing that matters is what you do when the pressure in on." Eve said.

Cordelia looked back at Eve, contemplating the ex-lawyer's words. After a moment, Cordelia nodded, realizing Eve spoke the truth. All that mattered is what you did, not what you wished you had done, or what you thought you should have done. Actions had always spoken louder then words, especially in Cordelia's life. Cordelia decided right then and there that it was time she took some kind of action if she had any chance of beating Eve and warning her family.

Wesley quickly made his way back into the Hyperion Hotel, with Fred who was holding a shivering Erin, and Lorne close behind him. All three members of Angel Investigations entered the lobby promptly and removed all of their rain-covered jackets. Fred then moved to the laundry room to get Erin into some dry clothes, and Lorne and Wesley immediately made their way over to a stack of books that was lying on the counter.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Lorne asked Wesley as he picked up a book.

"Anything on closing portals." Wesley said, opening one book up.

"Portals?" Fred asked as she returned into the lobby with Erin and a pair of dry jeans and a small pink tee shirt for Erin. Cordelia had picked the outfit out when she was pregnant with Erin, swearing it was the perfect summer outfit for the baby. "When did portals start opening?"

"Well, its not exactly a portal so much as a huge gaping hole in the ground." Wesley explained. "It's what the demons are crawling out of."

"A hole to hell…_great_." Lorne rolled his eyes.

"If we can figure out a way to close it up, then we can stop the demons from coming out." Wesley said.

Fred nodded as she finished dressing Erin and then placed the child in her carrying seat that Cordelia had left on the table in the lobby. Erin sat very still in her seat, not fussing or whining, instead the baby just watched Fred, Wesley, and Lorne with thoughtful eyes, as if she wanted to let them know she still believed in them. For a five-month old, Erin was smart.

"Maybe I could call someone." Lorne suggested. "I have a few connections that might know how to deal with this."

Wesley nodded. "You do that. Fred and I will look through these books."

"Yeah." Fred moved to take the book Lorne had been reading as the green demon made his way into the office. Fred glanced Wesley over quickly. He was clearly hurt, a few cuts and bumps, but nothing she was sure he couldn't handle. She also noticed how tired he looked. Fred gently placed a hand on Wesley's back, causing the Englishman to jump.

"What?" Wesley asked, looking at Fred.

"Are you okay? You look tired, maybe you should rest a little." Fred said.

Wesley shook his head. "I can't. We have to finish this." And with that Wesley went back to his books. He would rest after the apocalypse was over and everyone he cared about was safe. Right now, all that mattered was protecting the people he loved and saving the world. Both were more important then a powernap.

Spike, Connor, and Gunn sat on the roof of the building on the opposite side of the alley from Wolfram and Hart. They had dragged all the crates they could up to the roof with them, and were relieved when they found even more crates and boxes on top of the roof.

"So?" Spike asked, wiping rain out of his eye; it was still falling, though not as hard as before. "What's your plan, Connor?"

Connor swallowed hard, looking at all the wooden crates and boxes, and then up at the dark sky. "I don't know if it will work in the rain."

"What?" Gunn asked. "You made us drag all that damn wood up here, and now your plan might not even work?"

"I thought maybe the rain would stop." Connor said truthfully as he looked over the side of the building and down onto the huge, advancing army of demons.

"Well, what the bloody hell plan did you have that rain would affect anyway?" Spike asked.

"I thought we could light the crates on fire and drop them, like firebombs." Connor said, sheepishly. He knew it wasn't the best plan, but it was better then no plan at all.

Spike and Gunn looked at each other, and then back at Connor. All three were silent for a moment.

"Well, maybe if we drop the crates fast enough the rain won't put them out." Gunn said finally.

"You think?" Connor looked hopeful.

Spike nodded. "It's worth a shot." He pulled out his lighter. "Bring me a crate."

Connor complied, and quickly made his way over to the stake of crates, and grabbed one, tossing it to Spike who quickly lit the wood on fire in three different spots, and then flung the flaming piece of wood over the side of the building.

Spike, Connor, and Gunn held their breaths as they watched the burning crate fall the six stories to the ground, hoping it would not burn out, and to their amazement it didn't. Instead it fell onto four demons, setting them all on fire.

"Bull's-eye!" Gunn yelled as he slapped high five with Spike and Connor.

"Let's get some more crates." Connor said.

Spike and Gunn nodded, and all three men stood, quickly rushing over to the crates and grabbing more of them to light on fire. They knew they couldn't defeat Wolfram and Hart's army with their flaming crates, but at least they could slow the demons down until they came up with a real plan.

Angel and Jessica quickly made their way up the stairs to the eighteenth floor of Wolfram and Hart. Both were glad they had vampire speed, because it allowed them to get access to the penthouse much faster. As they made there way up to the penthouse door, Jess grabbed Angel's wrist, causing the vampire to stop dead in his tracks.

"What?" Angel asked, hastily. He needed to get inside and save Cordelia.

"We need a plan." Jess told her father. "We rush in there and Eve will shoot her. I'm sure of it."

Angel nodded, realizing Jessica was right. "Okay. Well, what are we going to do?"

Jess looked down the hallway, an idea suddenly popping into her head. "We could sneak onto the balcony."

"How?" Angel asked.

"Go out on a balcony next to it, and swing onto it." Jess explained. "It's dark enough out there so that Eve wouldn't see us, and we can make the jump between the two balconies. The distance isn't that far."

Angel contemplated his daughter's plan and then nodded. "That will work." He then led Jessica down the hall to the door next to their old penthouse, which led to a small office that no one had used because Angel had not liked the idea of any employees working so close to his family.

Angel and Jess entered the small office and made their way over to the balcony of it. Jess opened the doors and stepped out, allowing the rain to wash away the blood that was still pouring out of the cut on the side of her head.

Angel also made his way out onto the balcony; quickly making his way over to the wall that was next to the wall of the balcony Eve was holding Cordelia hostage on.

Both Jess and Angel crouched down behind the wall, listening to what Eve and Cordelia were saying to each other. Jessica and Angel both knew that they would only get one shot in taking Eve down, and they needed to do it at the ideal moment. So they waited to figure out when that was.

Cordelia could not take it anymore. She was sick of watching Eve pace back and forth and sick of hearing Eve cry about Lindsey. Most of all, she was sick of the rain hitting her face, it was wrecking her makeup and Cordelia had always hated when her makeup was a mess, she also hated the fact that Eve was wasting valuable time that Cordelia could have used to warn her family of her vision.

Cordelia looked up at Eve to see that the ex-lawyer had her back turned to the seer and was staring down at the army of demons in the alleyway. Cordelia realized it was her only chance of getting away from Eve alive, so she stood, slowly making her way over to Eve.

Before Cordelia could even lunge at Eve, which was exactly the immortal mother's plan, she felt the barrel of Eve's gun against her stomach again. She looked up to see that Eve had not turned to face Cordelia; it was as if she had sensed the seer's presence near her.

"The army is really advancing." Eve spoke of the demons on the street below her. "It's only a matter of time before they kill your entire family, if they haven't already." Eve then turned to face Cordelia. "Care to take a look?"

Before Cordelia could say anything, Eve grabbed her by the back of her head, and forced Cordelia to look over the edge of the balcony at the demon army below. "My family is not dead." Was all Cordelia could say.

Eve smirked, tossing Cordelia back against the wall, and turning to face the seer, taking a few steps toward her. "You really believe that?"

Cordelia nodded, slowly standing. She would no longer let Eve push her around. "I do."

"That's so pathetic." Eve said, taking a step toward Cordelia. "And I'm getting really sick of your weakness."

"I'm not weak." Cordelia said coldly.

"You're not strong." Eve told her.

"How the hell would you know?" Cordelia snapped, immediately regretting the tone she had used when she remembered that Eve still had a gun in her hand.

Eve thought for a moment. "I guess I really don't. Truth is, I really don't care either. From the looks of the battle below your family is long gone, and I'm sick of sitting up here with you, so…" Eve raised the gun to Cordelia.

Cordelia closed her eyes tight; she couldn't believe she was about to die, especially at the hands of Eve.

"Open your eyes." Eve told her. "I want to see the look on your face when this bullet goes through you."

Cordelia did not open her eyes because Eve commanded her to; she opened them because she couldn't believe Eve had used that tone of voice with her. She didn't care if Eve was waving a gun around; Cordelia Chase still never took orders from anyone, and if that was the last thing she told Eve then so be it.

"_Excuse me_?" Cordelia asked. "Don't you dare talk to me like that."

"Are you kidding?" Eve asked, motioning to the gun in her hand. "I'm the one in charge here."

"Please." Cordelia snorted, folding her arms over her chest.

"You're going to die." Eve told her. "Just like your family already has."

"My family is not dead." Cordelia screamed out and gave Eve one good shove backwards.

When Eve gained control of her feet, she was furious, the gun shaking in her hand. "Yes they are! And even if they aren't, they are not coming to save you because they don't care about you. Still, I will stand by what I said earlier. They are dead. And you can join them right now."

"Or we could join you!" Jessica's voice broke through as she came flying over the balcony wall, knocking Eve to the ground.

Angel was the next one to make it over the balcony wall, landing right in front of Cordelia. He quickly made his way over to Jessica and Eve who were wrestling on the ground. Jessica had pinned Eve to the ground, and Angel quickly grabbed the gun out of Eve's hand, tossing it over the side of the balcony.

Once the gun was gone, Jess released Eve, and the ex-lawyer stumbled to her feet.

"You're dead." Jess growled at Eve as Angel made his way over to Cordelia.

Wesley and Fred both sat at the counter of the Hyperion Hotel going through every book in Wesley's collection that had even the slightest reference to closing up portals or holes to other worlds. So far they had had no luck, and it seemed Lorne hadn't either. The green demon was now sitting in the lobby, playing with Erin who was still in her carrying seat.

"This doesn't look good for us…" Fred sighed, sticking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

Wesley looked up from his book. "We will figure something out."

"We always do." Lorne chimed in as he picked Erin up out of her seat, and placed her on his lap.

Wesley nodded, going back to his books. Silence filled the hotel for the next few minutes, until Erin was sick of playing with Lorne and began to cry, trying to squirm away from the green demon.

"Here." Fred got up, moving toward Lorne and Erin. "I'll take her for a little while."

Lorne nodded, handing Erin over to Fred. "She seems to be getting tired of playing with her Uncle Lorne."

"We are all tired." Fred tickled Erin, causing the baby to giggle. "You're not the only one little girl…"

Erin giggled even more as Fred continued to talk to the baby while she made her way back over to the counter Wesley was still sitting at.

"So, Wes…" Lorne made his way over to the counter. "If the books don't have anything, what are we going to do?"

Wesley looked up at the green demon and shrugged. "I'm not really sure. I just know we have to find a way to close up that hole."

"We don't have another plan though, incase there isn't a way to close it up?" Lorne asked.

Wesley shook his head. "Sadly, no. If the hole opened though, there must be a way to close it."

"Not true." Fred sighed. "I mean, remember what Angel and Spike said happened to Sunnydale when they closed the hellmouth?"

"You mean how it disappeared off the map?" Lorne asked rhetorically. "Yeah. I do remember."

"This isn't the same thing." Wesley told them.

"Are you sure?" Fred questioned.

"Yes, I am damn sure!" Wesley was frustrated now. "L.A. is not sitting on a hellmouth. That colossal hole in the middle of L.A. is not the opening of a hellmouth, it's a gateway opened mystically by the Senior Partners. It wasn't from an earthquake or meteor. It's from the Senior Partners, therefore there must be a way to close it because it will be closed by the Senior Partners once this apocalypse is over if they win."

"Wesley…" Fred said softly, trying to calm him down. "We don't know for a fact that the Senior Partners are going to close that hole up if they win this. They could just let hell out on earth."

"It would make sense for the kind of work they are in." Lorne added.

Wesley shook his head. "No. If they win here then they did what they wanted to. They defeated the Power's champions. They would control L.A. just like they did before Angel came here. They have been running things like that for centuries, they wouldn't change it now. That much I am sure of."

"Ok, so even if they don't keep that hole opened, how are you sure they don't have some secret ritual that we will never be able to find to open and shut it?" Fred asked as she let Erin play with some of the open books on the counter.

"I'm not sure." Wesley admitted. "I just have to trust that we will find a way to help Angel and the rest of our family win this."

"Well, we are all on the same page with that one." Lorne said, patting both Fred and Wesley on the back. "We just need to figure out something…" Lorne's voice trailed off as his eyes locked on Erin and what page the baby had opened to in the book in front of her.

Fred and Wesley both looked up at Lorne when his voice faded, and then followed his eyes to see he was starring down at Erin who was giggling, slapping the book in front of her.

"What are you looking at, Lorne?" Fred asked.

"Look…" Lorne said as he motioned to Erin. "Look what Erin found."

Wesley picked up the book that Erin was slapping and drooling on, reading over the page she had turned to. All the color seemed to drain from his face as he looked back up from the passage in front of him.

"What is it?" Fred asked, seeing the surprised look on Wesley's face.

"We can close that hole up. We can win this." Wesley said, shock in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Fred was confused.

Wesley turned the book toward Fred, so she could see the page Erin had found. "Erin found it. It was all right here in front of us. We must have overlooked it."

Fred read the page over, and looked up at Wesley and Lorne, also shocked. "So, this is it? This is the spell to…"

"Close up the hole to hell." Wesley grinned widely, he couldn't help it. He wasn't sure how, but Erin had found the passage he needed to close the hole that the demons were crawling out of. He knew now that someone was watching out for Angel Investigations. Someone wanted the good guys to win in the end, and he could feel it. The end was coming soon.


	84. Chapter 84

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 84**

Wesley and Lorne ran around the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel frantically, trying to gather all the ingredients the spell to close up the huge hole to hell required while Freed rushed to get Erin dressed into warmer clothes considering it was still dark and raining out on the streets of L.A. Neither Fred or Lorne or Wesley had a plan as to what they were going to do once they gathered all the ingredients and got out onto the dark streets of Los Angeles, they just all knew they had to try and save the day.

"I think this is the last thing we need." Lorne said, holding up a bottle of cloves.

Wesley nodded; taking the bottle from Lorne and tossing it into the bag he had filled with the rest of the things the spell called for. "That should do it."

Fred scooped Erin up, placing the five month old in her own little rain jacket, and then moving Erin so the baby could rest her head on Fred's shoulder. "So now what?"

"We need a plan." Wesley said.

"Yes we do. Does anyone have one?" Lorne looked between Wesley and Fred, hoping one of them had an idea because he sure didn't.

Fred shook her head, looking toward Wesley. She didn't have a plan of attack either, she just knew they had to close the hole up and stop the demons from pouring out onto the streets of L.A.

Wesley took a deep breath, contemplating every plan they could use in order to close up the opening to hell. "Well, I just need to be close enough to that crack so that I can recite this spell and throw the mixture of ingredients into the hole itself. That should seal is up and stop the demons from using it to gain access to this world."

"Yeah, except how are you going to get close enough?" Fred asked, as she bounced Erin in her arms. "Isn't the army huge?"

Wesley nodded. "But I have to figure out a way to get past them and to the hole. If I don't, we can't close it." Wesley grabbed his jacket, throwing it over his shoulders.

"What are we going to do while you do that?" Lorne asked nervously. He was still not ready to go anywhere near where the battle was taking place if he didn't have to. He had never been a fighter and he wasn't truly ready to go and possibly lose his life.

"I want you and Fred to take Erin and wait on top of the hill overlooking the battle. You can see everything from there, and more importantly you can see if I fail and the battle gets out of control. If that happens you need to take Erin and get as far away from here as possible because the city will probably fall within minutes of that." Wesley told them.

"No." Fred told him. She had just been reunited with Wesley; she did not want to lose him again. "We should stick together now."

Wesley shook his head. "We can't. Angel was right when he told Cordelia that Erin needed to survive this. If none of us make it out of here she is the Power's only champion. The world will need her when she grows up. She needs to be kept safe."

"But Cordelia…" Fred started.

"Might be dead already." Wesley said, sadly. He had never wanted to say the words, but the truth was he couldn't be sure if any of the members of Angel Investigation that were anywhere near the battle site were alive anymore. "I hope she isn't. But it's a reality we might have to face so I need you two to promise you will keep Erin safe."

Fred and Lorne looked at each other sadly, and then nodded back at Wesley.

Wesley nodded in return. "Good. Now let's go." And with that Wesley grabbed the bag of supplies for the spell he was going to perform and made his way out of the Hyperion Hotel with Lorne and Fred a few steps behind him. Lorne was holding a crossbow, hoping he would not have to use it, and Fred was holding Erin, hoping she and Lorne would not be the only family the five-month-old ever got the chance to really know.

Angel made his way over to Cordelia, wrapping his arms around his wife, and holding her close to him. He couldn't believe she was right there in front of him. He thought he would never see her again. He kissed her gently on the forehead, and felt her warm body collapse against his. He could tell she was exhausted.

"What are you doing here, Cordelia?" Angel asked, looking down at her.

"I had to come back." Cordelia told him as she held onto his arm. "I had a vision. I saw you and Jess and everyone fighting and…."

"And what?" Angel searched Cordelia's face. "You had a vision about the battle?"

Cordelia nodded, swallowing hard. "And you were losing in it. And then…you died. I saw you die."

"What?" Angel was taken back for a moment. Why would the Powers let Cordelia have a vision of him dieing? Didn't they want their champion to win?

"You turned into a big pile of dust. You were trying to help Jessica in my vision and you were staked." Cordelia told him. "I had to come back, I had to warn you."

"Too bad it was a useless warning." Eve said as she gathered herself up from the floor.

"Don't move." Jess growled at Eve through a clenched jaw. The young immortal was standing between Eve and her mother and father, and wanting nothing more then to rip Eve's throat out.

"Why?" Eve asked. "Are you going to kill me like you killed Lindsey?"

Angel turned to face Eve, never taking his hands off of Cordelia. He didn't want to let her go. "Lindsey killed himself with the choices he made. I thought you would have been smart enough to not do the same thing. I thought you would have walked away when I gave you the chance, but you didn't."

"I have nothing to walk away to. You took everything that mattered to me." Eve said with no emotion in her voice.

"Well then maybe you should join Lindsey." Jess took a step toward the ex-lawyer in front of her.

"Jess, no." Cordelia told her daughter as she slowly stood. "She isn't worth it."

Jess turned back to her mother, confused. "Mom, she tried to kill you."

Cordelia looked over at Eve, her Queen C glare on full blast. "She is already dead inside."

"You would know what it feels like to have something dead inside of you." Eve shot back at Cordelia. "After all, you are the one sleeping with a vampire." Eve looked over at Angel.

"You're disgusting." Cordelia stepped toward Eve. "And that's why I am going to let you walk away. So you have to live with what you've done and the decisions you've made."

"Don't bother giving me the option." Eve said, and with that the ex-lawyer simply stepped backwards, off of the balcony, and down the eighteen stories until her body connected with the concrete below, crashing next to Lindsey's.

Jess, Angel, and Cordelia all stood in shock for a moment at what Eve had just done.

"What just happened?" Jess stared blankly at the spot Eve had just been standing in.

"It doesn't matter." Angel told his daughter. "What matters is getting back to the battle."

"What matters is my vision." Cordelia said. "We don't have a lot of time, it's supposed to happen soon."

"Well then you need to get out of here." Angel told her.

"What?" Cordelia searched Angel's face.

"You need to get out of here, get to Erin. I told you to keep Erin safe." Angel told her.

"She is. She is with Fred." Cordelia told him.

"She needs her mother. She needs her real family." Angel said back. "One of us needs to make it through this for her."

"Angel…" Cordelia touched his face softly, but was cut off by the building shaking.

"We don't have a lot of time left up here." Jess said. "This building is going to fall."

"And you are going to die unless you listen to me about this vision." Cordelia stressed.

"Cordy, your vision can't prevent what is going to happen here today." Angel told her. "You warned us, now you need to get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you." Cordelia told him, tears of frustration starting to rise in her eyes. Why wasn't Angel listening to her?

"Mom, he's right." Jess said. "You need to get to Erin and we need to get back to the fight."

"But…" Cordelia started.

"We don't have time to argue, Cordelia." Angel said sharply. "Now go back to Erin. Keep her safe and make sure she knows how much we all love her."

"Angel…" Cordelia started.

Angel ignored Cordelia, not wanting to hear the pain in her voice. She meant too much to him, he hated to see her upset, but he couldn't risk her life to keep her content right now, so he turned his attention to Jessica. "Jess, get your mother out of here safely, and then meet me down below." He then pulled Cordelia close to him, kissing her passionately. "I love you." He whispered in her ear. "I always will." And with that, he leapt off the balcony, landing on the roof of the building across the alley, leaving Jessica on the balcony with her mother.

Spike, Gunn, and Connor sat on the roof of the building across from Wolfram and Hart, still throwing the flaming crates over the side onto the mass army that belonged to the Senior Partners. They had taken quite a few demons out, and all three of them could not help but smile. They knew their flaming crate trick wouldn't win them the battle but it was sure helping.

"Here come two more." Gunn said, tossing two crates in the direction of Spike and Connor.

Connor grabbed both crates, midair, handing one to Spike who light it on fire and threw it over the side of the building, watching it land on three demons.

"This is damn fun." Spike said. "If it wasn't an apocalypse, I think I would enjoy this much more."

Connor just shook his head at the vampire as he handed him another crate. "That's good."

Suddenly, and without warning, Angel came flying over the side of the building, landing right in front of Gunn.

"Angel?" Gunn was surprised to see the dark-haired vampire.

Angel nodded, standing straight up. "What are you guys doing up here?"

"Fighting. What the hell are you doing swinging onto the roof like that?" Spike asked.

"I was saving Cordelia." Angel said, glancing over Spike, Connor, and Gunn. "How the hell are you fighting from up here?"

"Connor's plan. We are lighting crates on fire and dropping them like bombs onto the demons." Gunn said, holding up a crate.

"In the rain?" Angel asked, as he watched the rain continue to fall down all around him.

"It's working, don't jinx it." Gunn said, tossing another crate to Spike.

"How's mom?" Connor asked his father.

Angel nodded. "She's safe."

"Where is she?" Connor asked, and then looked around, noticing someone else was missing. "And where is Jessica?"

"Jess is taking your mother back to the hotel and back to Erin, Fred, and Lorne. She is going to meet us back here afterwards." Angel explained, and then raised an eyebrow. "Where is Wesley?"

"He went to find Fred." Gunn said, almost sadly. "We haven't heard from him since."

Angel nodded, realizing that Gunn was trying to indicate the fact that they were no longer sure if Wesley was even alive.

"While we wait for Jess, we could use some help." Connor told Angel, chucking a crate toward his father.

Angel caught the crate and nodded, moving toward the side of the roof, next to Spike and taking the blonde vampire's lighter. Angel light his crate on fire and watched it fall onto a group of demons from Wolfram and Harts army. Angel was impressed to see the flaming wood connect with the demons and actually stop a few of them. He was proud Connor had thought of a plan to keep the demons at bay, but he could not take his mind off of Cordelia, Jess, or Erin. He hoped his girls were safe, wherever they were.

Wesley led Fred, who was holding Erin, and Lorne down the dark, wet streets of L.A. until they made there way to the hill he had spoken of back in the hotel. It was true; Lorne and Fred would be able to see the entire battle from that hill.

"Now, you two stay here." Wesley said, turning to Lorne and Fred.

"And you're just going to run down into that?" Lorne pointing down to the battle, making a face at just how bad Wesley's plan was.

Wesley nodded, realizing that the more his plan was repeated out loud by anyone, the stupider it sounded. "I'll be alright."

"We will wait for you." Fred said, moving Erin in her arms to try and keep the rain out of the baby's face.

Wesley nodded again. "I'll be back soon." He pulled Fred close to him, kissing her gently on the forehead. "I promise."

"I'm holding you to that." Fred gave a warm smile to Wesley, trying to mask her own tears as she watched him turn away from her and Lorne, quickly taking off down the street and toward the battle that he was supposed to try and stop.

Jess stood for a moment, gazing in the direction of the roof her father had jumped onto. She was stunned. Stunned that Eve had just let go like that, stunned to see her mother again, and stunned that her father had just left her to make sure her mother made it out alive. She was even more stunned that her father expected her to be able to make it back into the battle alive. Jess had seen the battle, fought in it, she knew how big it was, and she knew she had very little chance of finding her father in it after she got her mother back to the hotel safe.

"Jess?" Cordelia's voice broke Jessica's thoughts.

Jess turned to her mother. "Come on. We've gotta get you outta here."

"I'm not going." Cordelia said. "I'm not leaving. You and your father need to listen to me for two seconds instead of trying to plan out your next battle plan, because if you don't your next strategic battle move won't matter because you won't be alive to carry it out anyway!"

"There is no strategy in this!" Jess snapped. "We have no plan! We've got nothing! The only plan we've had all night is to get you out of here safe!"

"Jess…" Cordelia started, tracing a line with her finger over the line of blood dripping from the gash on Jessica's forehead, and trying to change the subject so her daughter would calm down. "You're hurt."

Jess winced in pain as Cordelia's finger connected with her wound. "I'm fine."

"You don't have to be a savior right now, Jessica. It's okay to not have a plan. Just trust me in that you need to listen to me. My visions don't lie."

"Mom, we've got to go." Jess said, not wanting to hear anything else her mother had to say, as she grabbed Cordelia by the wrist and pulled her into the penthouse and down the hall of Wolfram and Hart. She knew her grasp on her mother was probably too tight and that Cordelia would probably have a bruise in a few days from it, but Jess didn't care. All that mattered was that Cordelia lived to see the bruise form on her wrist.

Wesley made his way down the street that ran behind the Wolfram and Hart building. He knew that the hole the demons were crawling out of was a few hundred feet from the opposite side of the building then he was on, he just needed to figure out how he was going to get close enough to recite the spell and use the mixture to close the hole without getting killed.

"Come on now, Wesley. You can do this." Wesley cheered himself on.

Wesley took a deep breath, and then darted across the back of the building, rounding the corner to see the huge hole just where he suspected it to be, a few hundred feet ahead of him. He could see that demons were still crawling out of the hole, but none were coming in his direction. They all had their backs turned to him.

Wesley smiled, still talking to himself. "This might be easier then I thought." And with that Wesley slowly began moving toward the hole, hugging the side of the building, and hoping the darkness that had engulfed L.A. would be enough to keep him hidden from any demons that might turn around toward him.

Angel, Spike, Gunn, and Connor all sat on the roof, watching the army below them. They were almost out of crates, and it seemed like the demons just kept coming. They needed a new plan to buy time until Jess came back, hopefully with a brilliant plan of her own.

"Alright, so what do we do now?" Gunn asked. "We're almost outta wood to burn."

All heads turned to Connor who shrugged.

"I thought of the last plan." Connor said. "It's someone else's turn this time."

"Well, I've got bloody nothing." Spike said, lighting one of the last crates on fire and throwing it over the side of the building. "When is Jess due back?"

Angel shook his head, keeping an eye on the army below, but also keeping an eye out for Jessica. The darkness and the rain made it difficult to see, even with his vampire sight. "I'm not sure."

"Well, we better figure something out until Jess gets here. I mean, she might not even have a plan and it could take her a while to get to us." Gunn said.

Angel nodded in agreement, looking around the roof. There was nothing he could use, nothing he could think of to slow the demons down, once they were out of crates they were done. "Well, until someone gets an idea we better just ration out these crates." Angel pointed to the eight remaining crates that were stacked up behind Gunn.

Jess and Cordelia moved silently and swiftly around the back of Wolfram and Hart, avoiding the alleyway, the battle, and the army of demons. Jessica knew she had to get her mother out of there fast so she could get back to her father. She hoped he had found the rest of their family and they were all waiting for her.

"Jess, this is wasting time." Cordelia said, trying to loosen the grip Jessica still had on her arm. "Let me come with you, I can fight, and I know my vision. I can try and prevent it."

"Just because you had a vision doesn't mean it is meant to be stopped." Jess said suddenly. "Maybe it was a warning for you. So you knew there would be nothing for you to come back to."

Cordelia was silent for a minute, contemplating Jessica's view on her vision. "What do you mean?"

"I mean maybe the Powers That Be wanted to let you know that your family wasn't going to live through this. Maybe it was their way of warning you to stay away and keep Erin safe until she can fight for them." Jess said.

"The Powers wouldn't do that." Cordelia said. "You and your father are their champions. They wouldn't let you die."

"Champions die all the time, Mom." Jess looked away from her mother as she continued pulling the seer away from the battleground. "It's part of the job."

"I don't believe that." Cordelia said, yanking Jessica back so her daughter had to look at her. "And neither do you. You know my vision was to warn you so you could all stay alive."

Jess looked down at the ground and was quiet for a moment before looking back up at her mother. She knew in her heart Cordelia's words were true. "Let me get you out of here like Dad asked me too. I'll go back and make sure your vision doesn't come true. If the Powers sent you it I am sure there is a way we can prevent it."

Cordelia nodded. If she couldn't be there to save Angel or her family she was glad that Jess at least acknowledge the fact that there was still hope, still a chance that Angel Investigations would win; That the Powers That Be were still on their side.

Wesley approached the hole the demons continued to crawl out of with caution. So far, he had not been spotted, but as he inched closer he couldn't help the feeling that he would get caught.

Wesley inched toward the edge of the last building before the hole began. He stopped, hiding himself for the last time in the security of the building's shadow.

"Alright, Wesley. You can do this." He cheered himself on as he swallowed hard. He then took two steps away from the building, toward the hole, and dug his shaking hands deep into his pockets. He pulled out the potion he had mixed earlier with his left hand and the spell Fred had copied onto a piece of paper in his right.

Wesley cleared his throat as he stood a few feet away from the huge hole. Demons were still crawling out of it, but they seemed to be oblivious to him, as if they knew exactly where the rest of Angel Investigations was, and that was all that mattered.

Wesley was glad the demons had not noticed him though. It would make his job so much easier. Slowly he lifted the paper in his right hand and began repeating the spell written on it. He hoped his plan would work before any demon decided to take a quick glance over their shoulder and see him standing there. He knew if that happened he would be dead within seconds.

Fred, with Erin in her arms, and Lorne stood at the top of the hill where Wesley had left them. The rain was still coming down, though it appeared to be slowing up somewhat. From their position, Fred and Lorne could see everything going on below them in the alley, which gave them hope. The demons were still fighting, so they had to be fighting someone, which meant that there was a good chance that at least some of the members of Angel Investigation.

Suddenly, Erin began squirming around in Fred's arms, reaching her hands out. It was clear the child wanted to be lifted up to see something, and Erin began crying hysterically when Fred did not lift her immediately.

"What's wrong, Erin?" Fred was confused. The baby in her arms had been so good, so quiet, all night, as if the five-month-old knew everything that was going on. Fred was convinced Erin did understand everything, and was at a loss for words as to why the baby would start having a tantrum now.

When Erin did not stop crying, Fred looked up at Lorne, hoping he would be able to help, but instead she found that the green demon's eyes were looking somewhere else, somewhere over her shoulder.

"Lorne? What is it?" Fred asked.

"Well jumping jellybeans…" Lorne said in amazement, a small smile creeping over his lips.

"What?" Fred asked, turning to see what Lorne was looking at, and what she saw seemed to amaze her too.

Cordelia and Jess made their way up the hill toward Fred and Lorne as fast as their wounded bodies would allow them to. Both mother and daughter could see the look of astonishment on Lorne and Fred's faces and neither could help but give a small smile of relief. They had made it out of the battle zone alive, and Fred, Lorne, and most importantly Erin were all safe.

"Erin?" Cordelia called out when she heard her daughter's cries. "Erin, Mommy is on her way, don't cry baby."

Erin's cries seemed to settle out as Cordelia and Jess approached Fred and Lorne, and the cries stopped all together as Fred gently handed Erin over to Cordelia.

"You guys are okay." Fred said.

Jess nodded. "We're alright. What are you doing out here?"

"Wesley told us to stay here." Fred said. "He found a spell to close up the hole the demons are crawling out of. He went down there to see if he could use it."

"Really?" Jess was both shocked and relieved. If Wesley could close the hole there was a chance they could win the battle.

Fred nodded, but said nothing else.

"How did you get out of there?" Lorne pointed down to the battle, and then turned to Cordelia. "And how did you find Jess in that mess down there?"

"I didn't." Cordelia said as she felt Erin's small hand tighten around her finger. It was clear that the five-month-old was happy to be back in her mother's arms. "Jess and Angel found me."

"Where is everyone else then?" Lorne asked.

"Fighting." Jess said simply, turning to Cordelia. "And I need to get back to them."

"What?" Lorne was confused. "Why would you go back down there?" He motioned over to the battle still taking place in the alley below.

"Because I have to." Jess said, wiping the blood up that was dripping from her head onto her shoulder. She then turned to Cordelia and Erin, gently laying her hand on Erin's head, as if to ensure her baby sister was still there, and looking up at Cordelia with a glimmer in her eyes Cordelia had never seen before. "I gotta to go, mom."

It took a minute to register in Cordelia's mind what the glimmer in her daughter's eyes was; it was tears. Jess never cried, but now the immortal teenager was trying her best to fight back tears. Jessica's tears made it all to clear to Cordelia that the battle the rest of their family was fighting was no place for children, and that's exactly what Jessica was, a child. Jessica was immortal, she had all the super vampire powers in the world, she had run a law firm, grown up in a hell dimension and killed the man who had brought her there in the first place, but she was still just a child to Cordelia; her child. Jessica would always be Cordelia's baby, no matter how old she grew.

"Mom, I gotta go." Jess repeated herself.

Cordelia looked back at her oldest daughter to see that Jessica had fought back her tears and the glimmer in her eyes was long gone. Cordelia was sure it was something she would never see again, after all, Jessica didn't cry. "I know, baby."

Jess nodded, turning back to the alleyway, and back to the fight.

"Jess, wait!" Cordelia yelled.

Jess turned around to find herself wrapped in her mother's arms, with Erin gently pressed in between them.

"I love you." Cordelia whispered into Jessica's ear. "And I expect to see you soon."

Jess nodded, slightly grinning at Cordelia. "You will." And with that Jessica turned back toward the alleyway, making her way swiftly down the hill in front of her. She had to make it back to the battle and find her father and the rest of Angel Investigations as fast as her two legs could possible allow her to.


	85. Chapter 85

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 85**

Angel stood on the rooftop with Spike, Connor, and Gunn at his side. The rain was still falling down around them and they only had four crates left to set on fire and throw on the demon army below. They truly needed a plan but the problem was none of them had one, so the four men stood on the roof silently looking down at the army of demons they were supposed to somehow defeat. That had been the arrangement at the beginning of the battle, but now that plan seemed to be nothing more then a dream to the four members of Angel Investigations that stood on that roof.

Connor's glance moved from the army of demons to his father, to see that Angel was staring through the rain, his eyes scanning the entire area that surrounded the building they were on, as if the dark-haired vampire was looking for something.

"Dad?" Connor broke the silence on the roof.

Angel looked over at his son. "Yeah, Connor?"

"What are you looking at?" Connor asked.

Angel studied his son's face, unsure of what the boy was asking him. "What do you mean?"

"You're looking at something or for something out there." Connor motioned to the streets below.

Angel nodded. "Your sister."

"You really think Jess is gonna make it back here?" Gunn asked.

"What do you mean?" Angel narrowed his eyes at Gunn. It seemed to the vampire that Gunn was suggesting his daughter would not make it back at all, which Angel did not like.

Gunn saw the look on Angel's face, and quickly rethought his words. "I mean, is she gonna be able to find us once she gets back here?"

"She's a smart kid, she will figure it out." Angel said, turning back to look out at the streets below, hoping he would catch a glimpse of his oldest daughter somewhere.

"She's smart, but she's not a bloody mind reader." Spike said, moving to gather one of the four remaining boxes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Angel asked, turning to look at Spike.

Spike glanced up at the older vampire. "You never told her where to meet you, blockhead."

Angel clenched his jaw, turning away from Spike, and digging his hands deep into his pockets. He cursed himself silently at his own stupidity and at the simple fact that Spike was right. Angel had been so wrapped up in Jessica getting Cordelia out of the battle zone safely that he had forgotten to tell Jess where to look for him when she got back. He told her to meet him somewhere in the battle and that narrowed down nothing for his immortal daughter. He looked back down at the huge army of demons below and realized it would be a miracle if Jessica even made it back to the battle alive and a complete phenomenon if she was able to find them.

Cordelia with Erin in her arms, moved under the refuge of a nearby building to keep the rain off of her and Erin for a few minutes. Lorne and Fred soon followed the seer and all three members of Angel Investigations stood huddled next to each other.

"I can't believe Jess just left like that." Lorne said, leaning against the window of the building.

"She had to." Cordelia said, her eyes drifting off to the direction of the battle as she absentmindedly bounced Erin in her arms. "She belongs fighting. It's what she is meant to do. It's all she has ever known."

Fred studied Cordelia's face, and could see the look of lose on the seer's face. She realized just how much Cordelia had not wanted to let Jessica go back down into the battle, so she wondered why the immortal mother had let her child go after all. "Cordy…" Fred started.

Cordelia turned to look at Fred; she already knew what the physicist was going to say, so she smiled gently at the other woman. "Fred, I had to let her go. I didn't want her to, but it was her choice. She had to decide for herself."

Fred raised an eyebrow at Cordelia's comment. "You're her mother. You could have told her to stay here."

Cordelia shook her head, a sad smile creeping onto her lips. "Since when does Jessica listen to anything anyone tells her?"

Lorne and Fred exchanged glances, knowing that Cordelia's words were true. Jessica had never been one to follow the rules, and she had certainly never listened to anything that anyone else ever told her to do. Jess had her own way of doing things, and they all knew that she would never change.

Jessica made her way down toward the battle near Wolfram and Hart. She had been running up to that point, but as she edged closer to the army of demons she had slowed her pace down, creeping across the shadows of the buildings, not wanting any demons to see her. She knew if she were caught, she would be no match for the hundreds of demons in the Senior Partner's army.

Jess stopped on the side of the Wolfram and Hart building. She looked up to see the structure that had once been her office was swaying back and forth in the heavy winds from the rainstorm. It was only a matter of time before the entire law firm crumbled into pieces.

"Come on, Dad…where are you?" Jessica spoke out loud as she looked on the roofs of all the surrounding buildings. She had no idea where to start looking for Angel; all she knew was that she had to find her father.

Jess took another step around the side of the building, hoping that a different angle would give her a better view of the tops of the buildings. Of coarse, it didn't.

"This could take awhile." Jess sighed to herself as she continued to creep away from the Wolfram and Hart building, and toward another one. She could hear the cries of the battle on the other side of the building and that gave her enough hope to continue her search for any members of her family. After all, someone had to be fighting the Senior Partner's army.

Wesley continued to recite the spell to close the hole the demons were crawling out of as he inched close and closer to the opening itself. So far, no demons had even noticed him, let alone felt his spell beginning to work, but it was. He could tell.

The hole was beginning to grow smaller with each passing second and Wesley could feel all of his energy pouring into the spell. When he finished reading the spell, he quickly threw the bottle of mixed ingredients into the hole, adding the final effect to close the gap.

Wesley then moved back into the shadows of a nearby building, leaning against it and taking a deep breath of relief. "Good show, Wesley." He said to himself.

Wesley then turned back to the hole, to see it was closing up much more rapidly now. It was getting harder and harder for the demons to crawl out and the ones who did get out seemed to be alarmed. He leaned back even more, getting comfortable. He wanted to watch the hole until it was completely gone.

Wesley couldn't help but smile as he watched the demons panic and struggle. It was the first real sign for him that Angel Investigations could win the apocalypse after all. It was the first real clue to Wesley that the Powers That Be still cared, otherwise how would Erin have been able to find that spell for Wesley in the first place?

Angel sat, perched on the ledge of the roof of the building, still keeping an eye out for Jessica. Spike and Connor were also looking for her, as Gunn continued to burn the last of the crates and drop them onto the demon army.

"We have no crates left." Gunn said, chucking the last crate over the side of the building. "That one was it."

Angel turned back to Gunn, nodding. "We will have to figure something else out."

"Does anyone see that?" Connor asked suddenly.

Angel whipped his head around, hoping that Connor was talking about Jessica. Hoping that his son had spotted his daughter. "What?"

"Not Jess." Connor seemed to know his Dad so well. "But look at the demon army." Connor pointed over the edge of the building. "Is it just me or does it seem like there are less demon down there now?"

"We did knock a few out with those crates." Gunn reminded the group.

"No, Connor's bloody right." Spike said, peering down at the army below. "There seems to be a hell of a lot less demons down there then before."

"Well, maybe Jess stopped a few of them." Gunn offered a reason as to why the numbers of demons seemed to be dwindling.

"Or maybe something else." Angel said, studying the hole the demons were crawling out of. Although it was on the other end of the street from the building he and the rest of his team were on, Angel could clearly see that less demon were pouring out of the hole. He also noticed something else. "Doesn't the hole seem to be getting smaller?" He pointed ahead.

Gunn, Spike, and Connor all looked over at the huge crack in the earth that the demons were coming out of, all nodding. Even in the darkness they could see the hole's size decreasing.

"It does look smaller." Connor agreed with his father.

Angel smiled; not knowing that Wesley was the reason the hole was closing up, and truly not caring what the reason was for the hole shrinking. To Angel, the simple fact that the hole was growing smaller meant that the Powers That Be were still looking out for their champions. It also meant that Jessica's chances of making it through the battle below and back to Angel were much greater then they had been earlier in the fight.

Cordelia held Erin close to her as she, Fred, and Lorne made their way out of the shelter of the buildings and back onto the wet streets. The rain was starting to die down, although the sky still remained dark. The clouds from the rain were not the cause of the darkness, and Cordelia, Lorne, Fred, and maybe even Erin knew that much. The darkness was the evil that had surrounded L.A.

"The rain is stopping." Fred acknowledged.

Cordelia nodded, moving so she could get a better view of the battle in the valley below. "It is."

"Maybe that's a good thing." Lorne offered. "Maybe when the rain goes so will Wolfram and Hart's army." Lorne knew his words were more then likely wrong and that neither Cordelia nor Fred believed them but for some reason he felt the need to say them.

"Maybe…" Cordelia said although her mind was clearly somewhere else. Her thoughts continued to drift back to Angel and Jessica and Connor. She wished she hadn't let Jessica go back down into the battle like she had. She should have kept her daughter safe.

Suddenly, Erin began squirming in Cordelia's arms, letting out a meek cry as the rain pelted her soft cheeks.

Cordelia snapped back into reality. "Sorry, Erin. Mommy didn't mean to let the rain get you." Cordelia quickly shielded the child in her arms from the rain.

"Hey…does anyone else see that?" Lorne raised an eyebrow as he studied the battle below.

"What?" Cordelia and Fred seemed to ask at the same time.

Gradually a smile broke across Lorne's lips as his suspicions were confirmed. "The hole. The one the demons are crawling out of. It's getting smaller." Lorne pointed below to the battle.

Cordelia and Fred both followed the direction of the green demons hand to see that he was indeed right; the hole to hell was growing smaller.

"Wesley…" Fred grinned, turning to Cordelia and Lorne. "His spell must have worked."

"Which means…" Lorne started.

"We could win this." Cordelia finished Lorne's statement with a complete look of shook on her face as she felt Erin's tiny hand grip onto her finger. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She couldn't believe Wesley had found a way to close the hole up, to stop the demon army. Relief seemed to flow threw her body. Her family had a chance of living through the apocalypse below. All any of them had to do was hold on just a little longer. But with that thought, Cordelia felt her stomach drop. Her family had been fighting so long, so hard. What were the chances that any of them even had the strength to hold on much longer?

Without thinking, Cordelia took a few quick steps forward. She would have continued had it not been for Lorne's hand grabbing her and pulling her back.

"Cordelia, what are you doing, princess?" Lorne's eyes searched Cordelia's expression for a reason for her action, but found none.

"I…" Cordelia looked away from Lorne, back in the direction the battle was taking place.

"Cordelia…" Lorne said slowly.

Cordelia turned back to the Lorne, her voice almost a whisper. "They need me, Lorne. My family needs me."

"And they have you." Lorne told the seer. "You honestly think that there is one second in that battle that Angel isn't thinking of you or Erin? Or that Jess and Connor aren't praying that they get the chance for you to hold them again? You are with your family, Cordelia. You're the reason they are fighting."

"There are a million reasons for that." Cordelia said, looking away from Lorne as she bounced Erin in her arms.

"You and Erin are the only ones that matters to Angel or your kids." Lorne told her. "You know that as well as I do."

"I should be helping them." Cordelia said, her thoughts racing. "I shouldn't have listened to Angel and Jessica. I should have been there and helped them fight."

"You are doing that, Cordelia." Fred chimed in. "Just because you're not swinging an axe around doesn't mean you're not fighting. You fight everyday when you refuse to let the darkness win. You fight through your visions, through helping the helpless. You fight when you let your family go and do what they have to do to save other people. You've always put the world before yourself, and that makes you a fighter, more so then any of us, because you've always had the most at stake. You're the one who could have lost your children or your husband or your life. You could lose everything and you have never let that stop you, don't let it stop you now."

Cordelia took Fred's words in as she gazed upon Erin who was snuggled tightly to her chest. After a moment of silence Cordelia let out a sigh, her head tilting back up so she could look at Lorne and Fred. "Thanks." She said simply.

Fred and Lorne both nodded, and then the three members of Angel Investigations were silent as they looked down on the apocalyptic battle below. Lorne and Fred were both satisfied that they were able to convince Cordelia to stay with them and not go down into the battle like she clearly had wanted to. They both understood why she felt the need to be with her family and neither could blame her for her actions but they knew that they needed to keep her close for two reasons. One, they knew how angry Angel would be with them if he did make it out of the apocalypse and they had not been able to keep Cordelia out of harms way. The other reason, although neither Fred nor Lorne would admit it, was that they were both scared to face any repercussions of the apocalypse without Cordelia. She was their strength, the heart of Angel Investigations, like she always had been and always would be.

Jessica came to the edge of the Wolfram and Hart building, and from where she was standing she could see the battle in full force, although there seemed to be less demons then there had been before.

"Maybe we are winning." Jessica said, taking a deep breath, she leaned back against the building, contemplating her next move. She knew she had to find her father somehow, but the chances of her being able to just run through the huge line of demons yelling her fathers name seemed slim to none.

"Plan, Jess…think of a plan." Jessica knew she was talking to herself, but she also knew it was the only way she was going to keep herself sane. After a few minutes Jessica realized she had no plan, and she knew she was running out of time. She needed to get back to her father, brother, and the rest of her family if they were going to all stay together and win this apocalypse.

Jess knew what she had to do, but before she did she tilted her head up to the sky, hoping the Powers That Be were watching over her. "You Powers up there better make sure we all make it out of this alive or I'm coming for you." Jess knew it was pointless to threaten the Powers but it made her feel a little better as she quickly darted away from the shadow of the building and out into the middle of the army of demons. She hoped if she moved fast enough none of the demons would be able to stop her.

Angel was still perched on the roof's ledge. He watched as the hole the demons were crawling out continued to reduce in size, until it seemed as if it was almost gone. He still had no idea Wesley was responsible for the holes smaller appearance, he was just glad the hole was shrinking. Angel's eyes drifted away from the hole and back to the street, still covered in demons.

"Dad, Jess will figure out where we are." Connor said from his seat on the roof's floor behind his father and next to Spike and Gunn who were also both sitting on the roof. He knew exactly what thoughts were going through Angel's head, because he was thinking the same ones. They were both worried about Jessica.

Angel nodded, but said nothing. He didn't need to. It seemed his son always knew what he was thinking.

"I don't know. I'm getting bloody sick of sitting up here and hoping she can find us." Spike said as he lit up a cigarette from his jacket. "I mean, if she doesn't make it back we've still got to find a damn way of stopping those demons." He motioned to Wolfram and Hart's army below.

"I agree." Gunn said. "We need to fight and we need to do it now. We can't hang around for Jess anymore."

"I told her we would wait for her." Angel said, his eyes still scanning the crowd below, hoping for a glimpse of his daughter.

"You also assumed she would be able to find us." Spike reminded the older vampire.

"I'm not leaving without her." Angel said.

"So we could lose this battle because you are afraid you will miss her if we go down there and fight?" Spike asked.

"You don't understand…" Angel shook his head.

"I do." Spike moved closer to Angel, almost whispering in the older vampire's ear. "Believe me, I do."

Angel studied Spike's eyes, and realized in that moment just how close Jessica and Spike had truly been. Angel wasn't stupid, he had been around long enough to know what Spike and Jessica had done, and just how much Spike really cared for his daughter.

If it had been any other time, Angel was sure he would have staked Spike right then and there for sleeping with his little girl, but Angel knew better. He knew Jessica was no longer the baby who used to bounce around in her crib screaming his name. Jessica was a young woman now, and a brilliant one at that. If she had chosen Spike it had been for a reason.

Spike could sense that Angel knew about himself and Jess, and the blonde vampire immediately looked away from the dark-haired one, afraid of Angel's reaction.

"Spike." Angel just shook his head. "I'm not leaving without Jessica."

"Dad…" Connor's voice came out uneven, causing Angel to turn quickly toward his son, scared something was wrong.

"What?" Angel asked, stepping away from Spike and toward Connor.

Connor pointed down to the street below to the demon army. On the opposite side of the street it seemed the demons were crowding around something, possibly fighting. "What is going on down there?"

Angel strained his eyes, studying the demons behavior. It was hard for him to see between the darkness and the rain, even with his vampire vision, although he could definitely tell something was going on below with Wolfram and Hart's army. Something had pissed the demon army off.

Jess sighed, looking around her. She had gotten herself in some predicament when she decided her best chance of finding her dad was running right through the demon army. She realized her plan had backfired massively when it had only taken the demons about ten seconds to realize who she was running through them. Now they had her cornered, and she was pretty sure this would be her end.

"This is crap." Jess shouted at all the demons. "I kick your ass all night, or day, or whatever time it is, and this is how I die? By you all bombarding me?"

All the demons sneered, crowding in closer to Jessica.

Jessica took a deep breath before morphing into her game face. If she was going to die, she wanted to take a couple of the demons with her.

Angel continued to stare down at the circle of demons that seemed to be forming opposite the building he, Connor, Spike, and Gunn were on top of. It seemed as though the demons were crowding around something, although Angel could still not tell what it was. Suddenly, it hit him like a punch to the gut as one of the demons went down and Angel got a clear view of what the demons were circled around. It was Jessica.

"It's Jess!" Angel was shocked.

Spike, Connor, and Gunn all squinted, looking at the circle of demons across the street.

"You're right!" Spike had spotted Jess. "Bloody hell, she is alive!"

"Doesn't look like she will be for much longer." Gunn said. "There are a lot of demons down there."

"We need a plan." Connor's voice came out in a high pitch. It was clear the boy was scared for his sister. "We need to save her."

"How?" Gunn asked. "We go down there and we are dead."

"Stay here." Angel said to Spike, Connor, and Gunn. He then stood on the ledge of the roof and jumped off. He was not about to watch his daughter die. He had to try and save her.

Jessica had taken about six demons out already. She had gotten a sword off of one of the demons she had killed and she swiftly swung it around her head, taking down two demons, but she was losing steam. There was no way she would be able to fight her way out of this one and she knew it.

"This is crap." Jessica mumbled to herself, taking another demon out with the swing of her sword. She had fought so hard throughout the apocalypse and throughout her life. She wasn't ready to die, not like that.

Jessica's eyes scanned the crowd of demons that surrounded her, hoping to see a familiar face, hoping one of her family members would come to save her, but she saw nothing. Nothing but the demons that wanted to take her life from her.

For the first time in her life Jess felt complete hopelessness. There was no one there to save her, not this time. She lowered her sword.

Angel could see Jessica's sword fall to her side as he rushed through the swarm of demons. All the demons were too wrapped up in Jessica to notice Angel and he had not had a problem getting through the crowd and to his daughter.

When Angel had almost reached Jess when he realized she was giving up. Without thinking, he broke through the first line of demons, grabbing Jessica by the arm.

"Jess, don't you give up! Don't ever give up!" Angel cheered into Jessica's ear.

Jessica turned to see her father, a sad smile breaking across her lips. "You're too late to save me, Dad. We are both dead now."

Angel looked around at all the demons, giving a quick nod. "You're probably right." He then turned back to his daughter, giving her the best smile he could. "But some things are just worth fighting for."

Angel then turned to face the one demon that had a direct shot at Jessica. It was as if he knew the demon was going to try and put the stake through Jessica long before the demon took the wooden object out. And in a way, Angel already did know. Cordelia had already warned him, and that was the reason he did not flinch when he felt the wood connect with his unbeating heart.

Jessica on the other hand did move, but not quick enough. All she was able to grab was her father's leather jacket out of the air as he turned to dust underneath it.


	86. Chapter 86

Disclaimer: All characters and things from ANGEL and BUFFY belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. If they aren't on the show they belong to me.

Summary: A different turn of events after Season 1 Episode 12 "Expecting" A/C pairing

**CHAPTER 86**

Cordelia felt a pang in her chest. Something wasn't right. In fact, something was terribly wrong. She pulled Erin closer to her, sensing that her child could also tell something was not right.

"Something is wrong." Cordelia looked over at Fred and Lorne who were both standing next to her, shielding the rain from their eyes.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked.

"Something happened. I can feel it. Something happened to Angel or Jessica or Connor." Cordelia said.

"How do you know that?" Fred asked, concern filling her voice.

"I just do." Cordelia snapped, her eyes roaming the battle below. She was panicking.

"Relax, princess." Lorne placed a hand on Cordelia's shoulder. "Fred is just trying to understand what you are saying."

"I'm saying something bad happened to someone in my family!" Cordelia insisted. "I don't know how I know, it's just a feeling I have. I know something is wrong."

"Alright, alright, calm down." Lorne could tell Cordelia was not kidding. Something must have happened in the battle below to one of the members of the Angel family.

"We have to go. _Now_." Cordelia told Fred and Lorne. "We have to go down there and see what happened."

"Hold on, Cordelia." Fred said. "If something bad did happen to Angel or Jess or Connor do we really want to go down there and see it?"

Cordelia didn't even have to think to answer that question. "Hell yes. That's my family down there." She pointed to the skirmish below as she took a step forward.

"We should stay here, Cordelia." Lorne warned her, as his arm held her back. "Whatever happened down there, it's already too late for us to do anything about it."

Cordelia snorted. "So? We just let something horrible happen to the people who mean the world to me? That's the plan?"

"You know Angel would want you to stay safe, Cordelia." Fred reminded the seer. "And anyway, it's just a feeling you are having. It doesn't mean it's right. Nothing could be wrong at all."

Cordelia grew silent, looking down at Erin in her arms. The immortal mother knew Fred was wrong, she knew something had happened to either her husband or one of her children, or all three of them, she just wasn't sure what it was. She had no idea that Angel had just been dusted in the alley below her moments earlier.

Wesley smiled to himself. The hole to hell was completely closed up. No more demons would ever crawl out of it. There was a chance Angel Investigations would win. He then turned, his eyes still watching the remaining demons in the alley. He could tell the evil creatures were all nervous now that the crack they had seeped out of was gone.

"Now, I need to find everyone else." Wesley said to himself as he spoke of Angel, Jess, Connor, Spike, and Gunn. He knew he needed to find some of them, if not all of them so that the members of Angel Investigations that were fighting in the alley could be reunited.

Wesley then quickly made his way down the street, hugging the huge buildings to stay in the protection of their shadows and out of any of the demons direct sight of vision.

Connor, Spike, and Gunn all stood on top of the building looking down at the alley below in complete shock. They had all just watched Angel take a stake to the heart for Jessica and none of them could believe it.

"What just happened?" Connor asked, his voice flat. He was stunned.

"Angel just…he's dead." Gunn looked at Spike and Connor.

Spike nodded, his eyes still on the spot Angel had been standing in moments ago. "He did it for Jessica." His head snapped back up, his eyes glancing between Gunn and Connor. "He died to protect his daughter. He died a hero. We have to finish what he started."

"What? Finish this battle?" Connor was fighting back tears. "It's over. We lost. My dad just died and he is the champion!" Connor was angry now, as he let the tears flow freely down his face. "How can we win anything if we don't have a damn champion?"

"I wasn't talking about the bloody battle!" Spike seemed to have some bitterness in his voice. "I was talking about saving your damn sister."

Connor looked back down at the street below to see that Jess was still standing there, still holding Angel's leather jacket, still in shock at what her father had just done for her, and still surrounded by demons. He looked back at Gunn and Spike. "We have to save her."

Spike nodded. "We do." He turned to Gunn. "Are you in?"

Gunn nodded. "If Angel is willing to die for this then so am I. This place has gone to hell anyway, and without Angel we aren't going to be able to win anymore. Let's just get Jess and get the hell out of this city while we can."

"Alright. Sounds like the first plan we have had all night." Spike said, and with that he turned to the stairs that led to the roof, leading Gunn and Connor back down them and onto the dark, rain covered alleyway that was still infested with demons. He knew they had a slim chance of getting to Jessica, but they had to try. He had to try. Jessica meant too much for him not to try and save her.

Jessica stood, still in complete shock that her father had just turned into a pile of dust right before her eyes. She was still clinging onto his leather duster, the only part of him that she had been able to get a hold of. It was Jessica's turn to feel the pain of not being able to save her family member. Angel had lost her to Holtz when she was an infant, and now she had lost him to the Senior Partner's evil army. She had not been able to save him, just like Angel had not been able to save her.

Jess looked up at the demons that were still crowded around her. There were so many of them and they would all pay. Each and every one of them would pay for taking her father from her, even if it meant she would have to die in the process of taking them all out.

And then, just as Jessica took a step toward the demons, a bright, blinding light bolted out from the middle of the alleyway, causing Jess to shield her eyes. She heard a rumble, and then silence followed.

Jess could feel the sun on her skin almost immediately, causing her to look back up to see an empty alleyway and a bright blue sky above her. It was as if the demons had never even existed, and Jessica might have even believed the events of the past few days had just been a bad dream except for the fact that the buildings surrounding the alleyway were completely in ruins.

"What the hell happened?" Jess asked herself, looking around the deserted alley.

"You know, I asked the same thing." Angel's voice came from behind Jessica.

Jess turned on her heel quickly to see her father standing behind her, a huge smile on his face as he stood in the bright sunlight.

Cordelia, with Erin in her arms, Fred, and Lorne had seen the flash of light in the alleyway below, and were now all standing in astonishment as the heat of the sun sent chills up their arms.

"What just happened?" Fred's eyes darted between Lorne and Cordelia, hoping one of them had an explanation.

"I'm not sure." Lorne said, his eyes wide. "Something good I would assume?"

Cordelia smiled, looking down at Erin who was grinning back up at her mother. The mother and daughter's smiles matched identically.

"The sun's back. That has to be good." Cordelia said, her eyes shifting from her daughter to the bright blue sky above her.

Lorne nodded, smiling as well. "The Powers must have had something to do with this."

"And look…" Fred pointed down to the alleyway below. "The demons, they are all gone."

Cordelia and Lorne both looked down at the alley to see it desolate; the buildings surrounding it ready to topple over at any minute. This sight alone wiped the smile off of Cordelia's face.

"Nothing is left down there." Cordelia seemed to whisper.

Lorne and Fred both looked at each other, understanding where Cordelia's thoughts were.

"Cordy, I'm sure everyone is fine down there." Fred lied. She wasn't sure; in fact she knew the chances of any member of the Fang Gang that had gone down into that alley being alive were slim to none. She just needed to hear herself say everyone was fine. She wanted to believe so badly that Wesley was okay. She thought saying it out loud would make it real. Except it didn't, it made Fred realize even more that there was a chance Wesley wasn't coming back. A huge chance.

"If they were fine, we would see them." Cordelia closed her eyes tightly as she spoke. "There's nothing there. No one. We lost."

"You don't know that, princess." Lorne tried to comfort the immortal seer.

Erin let out a soft cry, forcing Cordelia to open her eyes and look down at her child. No, her and Angel's child; probably all she had left of the man she loved. Cordelia could see it in Erin's eyes. The child seemed to know that something had gone wrong in the alley below.

Cordelia hushed Erin, bouncing the baby softly, and kissing her daughter lightly on the forehead before she slowly sank to the ground, sitting on the wet road, her gaze on the direction in which the apocalyptic battle had taken place. Silence fell around Cordelia, Fred, and Lorne, their thoughts all somewhere else.

Spike swung open the door to the building that he, Connor, and Gunn had been standing on the roof off for most of the battle. He was about to take a step out onto the street when suddenly he realized the street was no longer dark and crowded with demons. Instead, light was steaming down onto the concrete and there was not a demon in sight.

"Bloody hell…" Spike was amazed at the sight in front of him.

"What is it?" Connor asked, from behind Spike.

Spike moved to show both Connor and Gunn the broad daylight and the empty street.

"Okay, it wasn't like this out here five minutes ago, right?" Gunn was shocked by the sight in front of him.

"No. It wasn't." Spike said.

"So the sun's back, there's no demons…did we win?" Connor asked.

"Not sure." Spike's eyes searched the sun-drenched street in front of him.

"We should find Jess." Connor said, moving past Spike and out onto the street.

"Yeah." Gunn followed Connor.

Both Connor and Gunn looked back at Spike who was still standing in the doorway of the building.

"I can't bloody come. Vampire, remember?" Spike pointed to himself. "I go out there and I fry." He pointed to the sunbathed street in front of him.

"She should be right around the corner." Connor told Spike. "Hug the buildings and you'll stay out of direct sunlight."

"Fine." Spike said, stepping into the shadow of the building. "But if I burn up, I'm blaming you." He pointed at Gunn and Connor.

"Whatever. Let's just get to Jess." Gunn said, leading Connor and Spike in the direction they had last seen Jessica in.

All three men moved silently down the bright street, hoping that when they turned the corner ahead of them they would still find Jessica, alive and breathing. None of them could bear the thought of not finding her. They had already lost Angel.

Wesley smiled as he gazed up at the sun in the sky above him. He couldn't help the feeling he was getting. He knew deep down that Angel Investigations had just won. They had overcome the greatest evil L.A. had ever seen, and he hoped that they were all going to walk away from it together.

"Where is everyone?" Wesley asked himself out loud as he walked down the abandoned streets. He was looking for any sign of any of the members of the Fang Gang. Then he saw Jessica and Angel up in the distance. From where he was, it appeared to Wesley that Angel was standing in broad daylight.

"Impossible." Wesley said as he picked up his pace and began jogging toward Angel and Jessica. He was so relieved to find that Angel and Jessica had survived. It gave the Englishman so much reason to believe the rest of Angel Investigations had survived. After all, Angel and Jessica were the real targets in the apocalypse all along and if they had lived through it then everyone else should have too.

Jessica stood with her mouth opened wide, starring at her father who was standing in front of her. For once in her life, the girl was speechless, which did not happen often considering she was Cordelia's offspring.

Angel smiled as he watched Jessica try to absorb the fact that he was standing before of her. He could tell she was completely shocked. After a moment he waved a hand in front her. "Jess?"

Jess looked up at her father. "You…you're alive."

Angel nodded. "Yeah."

"No, I mean you're_ really_ alive." Jessica took a step toward Angel. "You're standing in the sunlight, and you're not on fire."

Angel nodded again. "Yeah, I know."

"And…" Jessica's eyes grew wide. She could hear it. "You have a heartbeat."

Angel nodded another time, a smile on his lips. "I know."

"But how?" Jessica's mind was racing a million miles a minute. "I mean, you were staked right in front of me. You died. I have you're jacket." Jessica' held up Angel's duster.

"I couldn't tell you how. One minute I was a vampire, the next I was a pile of dust, and the next I'm standing in front of you, and I am human." Angel told her.

Jessica smiled, knowing her father knew exactly what had happened to him. "You shanshued."

Angel nodded. "I guess. I'm not sure why or how but…"

Just then, Connor, Spike, and Gunn turned the corner. Spike was in the shadows of the building, but Connor and Gunn were on the street. All three of them were shocked to see Angel standing there.

"Jess we expected to find, but we saw you die." Gunn pointed to Angel.

"I did." Angel said.

"But…" Connor was so confused.

"He's bloody standing in the sunlight!" Spike realized, pointing at Angel. "And he's not burning up!"

Angel took a deep breath, nodding, his smile never leaving his face. "I am."

"So you're….you're…." Connor couldn't get all his thoughts together quickly enough.

"He shanshued." Wesley's voice came over the crowd of his friends.

"Wesley?" Gunn turned to the ex-watcher. "You're alive!"

Wesley nodded. "We all seem to be." He looked at Angel.

"Well, except me." Spike said from the shadows.

"And me…" Jessica raised her hand. "I mean, I am more alive then Spike, but still immortal."

"So we won?" Connor asked the group.

Angel looked around the group, nodding slowly. "For now."

"But you…" Spike pointed at Angel. "Wasn't that Shanshu crap only if you made it through so many apocalypses, were a champion and blah blah blah…" Spike rolled his eyes to show just how unenthused he was about Angel turning human.

"He made his sacrifice." Wesley spoke slowly.

"What do you mean?" Jess eyed Wesley up. "And don't give me any of that cryptic crap of yours because I'm just not in the mood for it." She gave the ex-watcher a sly grin causing Wesley to smile back at her.

"I mean he gave the ultimate sacrifice." Wesley repeated himself. "I heard you and Jessica talking earlier, Angel. You gave your life up for hers, didn't you? You jumped in front of her to save her and in turn got staked yourself?"

Angel nodded. "But I didn't do it to get a reward. I just…" He looked over at Jessica, trying to imagine his life without her and he couldn't. He had lived over 200 years and yet it still seemed like his life had only truly begun the day Cordelia had given birth to Jessica, only five years earlier.

"You did it because you love your daughter, Angel." Wesley told the vampire. "Love itself is not the sacrifice, but what we do for love has been and always will be the ultimate sacrifice. Love is the one thing people will do anything for."

"So, because he loved me and he gave up his life for me he…" Jess looked up at her father who had a smile plastered to his lips.

"I get to start a new life." Angel finished his daughter's sentence.

"Well, a human one anyway." Gunn joked. "Can't say mine is much different then yours was when you were a vampire, and I am human."

"Which means yours won't change much, Dad." Connor smiled at Angel.

Angel nodded, laughing as he took a deep, needed breath. "I guess that's just something I'll have to deal with." Angel pulled Jessica and Connor close to him, holding both of his children as tight and lovingly as he had held them the first day they were each born.

Lorne and Fred exchanged glances as they both stood over Cordelia who was still sitting on the wet road with Erin in her arms. Both were afraid to say anything but both knew they would have to get Cordelia up soon. They were afraid she would lose it if they didn't; especially now since it seemed like a strong reality that Angel, Jessica, Connor, Spike, Wesley and Gunn were not coming back.

Cordelia was numb though, and that was how she liked it. She knew that Lorne and Fred were trying to find the right words to say to comfort her, and she knew that when either did finally speak to her, their words would fail miserably. Nothing could comfort the immortal seer; she was alone.

Then Cordelia felt Erin wiggle in her arms. She looked down at the baby she was holding and realized she was not alone, she never would be again. She would always have Erin, and in Erin, Cordelia could see everything that had ever meant something to her. She could see Angel, and Jessica, and Connor and all the sacrifices and battles her family had gone through.

Cordelia pulled Erin close to her, kissing the child on the forehead. "It's me and you now, baby, but I promise you that your father and your sister and your brother are always going to be here with us." A tear escaped Cordelia's eye as she continued to speak to her five-month old daughter. "They loved you very much and they just wanted to keep you safe."

Fred looked away from Lorne as Cordelia continued to speak to Erin. It was too much for the Texan to handle. Cordelia's words were cutting her like a knife, all she could think about was Wesley.

Lorne stood there, digging his hands in his pockets as he watched both Cordelia and Fred slowly be beaten by the pain of losing the people they loved. The demon had no words for the two women in front of him. They were two of the strongest people he knew, and here they were, breaking down as he watched them. Luckily, he didn't have to say anything as Cordelia slowly stood, gathering Erin in her arms and turning her back to the alleyway below.

"We should go back to the hotel." Cordelia said, wiping her eye with her free hand and still balancing Erin in the other. "We don't want to catch a cold out here." She forced a fake smile onto her face.

Lorne nodded, realizing that Cordelia could not stomach being anywhere near the place her family had lost their lives. She just wanted to get away from the alleyway. Lorne gave her a week before she left L.A. completely.

"So that's it?" Fred turned to Cordelia and Lorne. "We just leave now?"

"What do you want us to do, Fred?" Lorne asked her.

"I don't know. Go down there." Fred pointed to the alleyway. "Look for them? Do something."

"There's nothing to look for." Cordelia said coldly. "Everything that we care about in that alley is gone." Cordelia could not hold her tears back anymore, she let them flow freely. "And nothing you say or do can change that, Fred. We lost everything that was important because of this stupid mission and the stupid Powers That Be!"

"Cordelia, calm down…" Lorne said soothingly. "Yelling isn't going to change this."

"That's right! It won't! Because the Powers That Be don't listen! They never listen!" Cordelia looked up at the sky. "And I'm done working for them!"

"Well, that's a relief, because I didn't know how to tell you I didn't need a seer anymore." Angel's voice broke over Cordelia's.

Cordelia, Fred, and Lorne all looked up at once, completely shocked to see Angel, Connor, Wesley, and Gunn making their way over the crest of the hill.

"You're alive!" Cordelia rushed forward to Angel, tears flowing down her face as she felt him pick both her and Erin up and pull them in for a huge.

"You really think that you could get rid of them that easily?" Angel asked Cordelia as he twirled her in the air.

Cordelia kissed Angel, and when he finally pulled away she was confused.

Angel saw the look of confusion on his wife's face and placed her down on the ground to explain. "Sorry, I needed to catch my breath." He took a deep breath.

The huge smile that was already written on Cordelia's lips grew even wider as she realized Angel was breathing and standing in the sunlight with her. "You Shanshued."

"Damn right he did." Connor patted his father on the back.

Cordelia smiled, pulling Connor in for a hug. "You're okay?"

Connor nodded, grinning. "Yes, I am fine. Don't worry about me."

"That's my job." Cordelia tilted her head at Connor; smiling at the boy she called her son.

"Well, my job is to sleep for about a week now. I am tired as hell." Gunn said.

"You and I both." Wesley agreed with Gunn, as he held onto Fred, glad to be with her again.

"So we won?" Fred asked Wesley.

"We did." Angel nodded, wrapping his arm around Cordelia's waist as he gave Erin a kiss on the forehead. "As a team."

"No." Lorne said sadly. "Not as a team."

"What do you mean? We did it together." Gunn told the demon.

"We aren't all here." Lorne said as he realized Spike and Jessica were both missing.

Cordelia's smile faded as she looked up at Angel. "Where's Jess?"

Angel looked behind him and then back at Cordelia, clearly confused. "I…she…"

"What happened to her?" Cordelia began to panic. "What? You Shanshued and she died?"

"What?" Angel was taken back. "No. She…"

"Is right here." Jess said as she and Spike emerged from the crest of the hill, walking in the shadows of the building. "I figured I'd take a nice walk in the shadows with Spike since he and I will be spending eternity together."

Spike nodded, smiling at Jessica. "Sucks being immortal. But if I'm going to be stuck with someone forever, I've had worse company…"

Spike and Jessica exchanged a look that made Angel cringe. He knew that Spike cared deeply for his daughter and that Jessica cared about Spike, but he would never be entirely comfortable with the idea of his daughter dating Spike. After all, he had spent many years with the blonde vampire.

"Jessica Lynn!" Cordelia handed Erin to Angel and then marched over to Jessica.

Jessica's eyes grew wide as she looked over at Angel and Connor. She thought she was in trouble. "Yeah?"

Cordelia threw her arms around her daughter, surprising Jess. "You're safe. I can't tell you how worried I was about not seeing you again."

"Yeah, like I'd let you off the hook that easily." Jessica relaxed in her mother's arms for the first time in days. "You still got a lot of mommying to give me."

Cordelia smiled down at her daughter. "I thought you were all grown up."

"I decided, being immortal and all, and _now_ the only champion of the Powers…" Jessica glanced over at her father. "That there is plenty of time for me to grow up, so feel free to make me dinner and do my laundry and buy me a car…" Jess continued walking with Spike back toward the hotel.

Connor, Wesley, Gunn, Fred, and Lorne soon followed Spike and Jessica, leaving Cordelia and Angel with Erin to think about all that Jessica had just said.

"A car?" Angel raised an eyebrow, but Jessica was too far ahead to answer him. He looked down at Cordelia. "Can we afford to buy her a car?"

"Depends…" Cordelia smiled up at Angel.

"Really? On what?" Angel smiled back at Cordelia.

"If you want to try for another baby like we talked about before this apocalypse started." Cordelia waited for Angel's reaction.

Angel grinned, scooping Cordelia up as she held onto Erin tightly. "I think Erin needs a sibling around her age. After all, Jess and Connor have each other, so I think it's only right that we have another baby."

Cordelia smiled, leaning into Angel and kissing him passionately. Neither of them were immortal anymore but they still had the rest of their lives to grow old with each other and love one another, and one day, when those lives were up, they knew they would be together forever.

Not just Angel and Cordelia. They knew that they would be joined by Fred, Wesley, Gunn, Lorne and eventually Connor and Erin and any other children who came along one day. For even death could not separate the members of Angel Investigations. Death could never separate a family. Sure, Jessica and Spike would still walk the earth, fighting the good fight, but someone had to stay behind, and even then they would all be with each other, in their hearts and minds.

But Cordelia and Angel were not worried about any of that as they made their way back to the Hyperion Hotel. One day they would have to worry, but they knew it was not in the present, and right now that's all Cordelia and Angel were focused on; the present. After all, they had to be ready to expect the unexpected. Especially with the kinds of lives they led.

**THE END**


End file.
